Super Smash Bros: Beginnings
by DareDreamer
Summary: Discover how the greatest heroes and villains of the Nintendo multiverse reacted when their worlds collided in the biggest crossover ever told, along with how they were introduced to the Super Smash Bros tournaments to do battle, allowing them to prepare for the ultimate challenge... (A/N: Universes are organized by when they appeared in the series.)
1. Prologue

In the beginning, there was nothing.

Then, there was Galeem. The embodiment of pure light. A celestial being that was mesmerizing to look at.

It was Galeem that gave life to the multiverse, creating all dimensions and everything in it. Stars erupted into existence, galaxies formed from nothing and planets rose from cosmic dust.

But Galeem's most desired creation was the Smash Stone, an interdimensional crystal that harnessed all creation in the multiverse and sprung new universes to life.

However, when Galeem was created, all of reality had to balance itself. Where there is good, there must also be evil. Where there is hope and love, there is also chaos and hatred. Where there is light… there is also darkness.

Thus, Dharkon, Galeem's eternal foe and embodiment of darkness, rose from the malevolent depths of the multiverse. He sought only one purpose: obliterate everything Galeem had given birth to.

Dharkon brought forth the realm of Subspace, a dimension in which only darkness and vast voids and abysses inhabit. In this realm, he created the being Tabuu, founder of the Subspace Army, and Master Core, a being made from the ruins of destroyed planets: a substance called Swarm. Dharkon made the two interdimensional beings swear that they would never reveal their creator.

And so, a war began. The war between light and darkness. Each of the celestial forms created their own soldiers: white hands that served their masters well. Galeem was responsible for creating Master Hands that wielded great power, while Dharkon created Crazy Hands that shared the same amount of chaos and destruction as Dharkon himself did.

This battle lasted for millennia as each and every dimension travelled down their own path, as both heroes and villains arose in each one. But a turning point in the war changed the fate of each and every universe.

Dharkon sought to destroy the very source of life in the multiverse: the Smash Stone. His Crazy Hands launched a massive assault on the magnificent crystal, with the Master Hands putting up a valiant effort to defend the Stone.

The defense failed. Dharkon was successful in blowing the Smash Stone to bits, with each fragment opening up dimensional rifts. Each fragment landed in one of the dimensions… and those who would discover them would seal their fate as champions of all dimensions.

The war between Galeem and Dharkon still rage on, with Galeem seeking to recover the Stone fragments, restore his creation and set the multiverse back on its current course. Dharkon, however, wishes to send the multiverse spinning out of control so that every spark of light will be extinguished.

But little do the celestial beings know that is not the force of light or darkness that will triumph, but an army of heroes and villains alike that will set down their own paths…


	2. Super Mario

Mushroom Kingdom

Super Mario dimension

It was a beautiful starry night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads were roaming village streets while admiring the large pink castle up ahead. Just near the gates were two well-known plumbers, one red and the other green. They were no ordinary plumbers, they were heroes.

Mario and Luigi were chatting about their countless adventures, the dangers they faced and how many times that monstrous Bowser had his shell pummeled. Luigi even added his paranormal quests in haunted mansions, which still shook him a bit.

A star in the sky twinkled, catching the brothers' attention. The two watched in awe as the star streaked across the sky. Mario was just about to tell Luigi to make a wish when he noticed something odd. Shooting stars don't come falling down, do they?

The shooting star rocketed down to the world's surface with the speed of a comet. KRABOOOOOMMM! It smashed into the ground meters away from the castle, shaking the very ground. The two brothers leapt up and raced toward the crash site as nearby Toads began panicking.

Mario had enough experience to know this was the start of another adventure. After all, he's had some for more than 30 years! After a bit of running, the two reached a massive crater that sparked with electricity. Motioning to Luigi to stay back, Mario carefully climbed down to the crater with his brother following nervously behind.

Their eyes lit up as they saw something shiny in the center of the crater. A blue crystal that occasionally shifted red had embedded itself into the ground, a powerful glow illuminating from it. Mesmerized, Mario reached out to the crystal in an attempt to pull it out. But the moment he and Luigi touched it…

KKRRRRRZZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPP! In the blink of an eye, the brothers were electrocuted with blue and red lightning and in a single instant, the two vanished from sight…along with the crystal, leaving only the crater behind as two Toad guards rushed up to it to investigate.

Mario screamed as he felt himself falling and spinning through a swirling, blue tunnel that crackled with lightning. He could hear Luigi somewhere behind him…or could he? Before he could even act, the tunnel opened in front of him, revealing a perfectly-blue sky and strange platforms with accompanying architecture.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA…OOF!" Mario grunted as he plummeted from the sky and landed head-first in dirt, his red cap fluttering down and landing on his back. Pushing down on the ground with both hands, Mario tried to pull himself out with all of his might.

With a pop, Mario fell back from the hole he had made when he fell. Shaking his dirt-filled head, Mario stood up in a daze. "Mama mia…" he groaned as he conked his head and put his cap on. One of the first things he noticed was…

"Luigi? Luigi!" Mario called out, only to hear nothing but silence. Apparently, he and his brother had been separated. He had to go find him. Dusting himself off, Mario took off running, jumping onto one of the floating platforms and vaulting off more with parkour stunts.

One of the platforms was long and face the ruins of what looked like a coliseum. Mario looked around, noticing a banner with a crossed circle on it. Before he could study it further, something whizzed past his face.

Mario whirled around to where the projectile had came from to see a figure in green leap at him with a raised sword. Quickly, the plumber rolled out of the way as the figure struck down with his blade. The attacker stood, holding his shield at the ready as Mario engulfed his fists in flame…and charged.


	3. The Legend Of Zelda

The Kingdom of Hyrule

The Legend of Zelda dimension

Once more, the threat of Ganon had been vanquished. The champion responsible for his defeat knew that the great evil would return another day… and he would be ready for when that day came.

As a result of his slumber that lasted a century, Link's memories had not yet been fully restored, but a great majority of them had returned. Once again, he had proven himself worthy to wield the Master Sword, the only weapon capable of sealing the darkness that was Ganon. He had been told that he had been wielding that weapon since his very first quest.

Link, now dressed in the very green tunic he had worn in the past, had presumed he must have come a very long way.

A loud crash of thunder interrupted his thoughts, with the sky turning ominously gray with clouds. Lightning flashed constantly… but Link had a sense that this was no ordinary storm.

Preparing himself, Link unsheathed the Master Sword. Had Ganon returned to once again plunge Hyrule into chaos? If so, Link would continue the cycle of resurgence and banishment. Ganon may not be defeated for good, but Link would always stand in his way, with the Master Sword like a thorn in the monstrosity's side.

To Link's confusion, however, there was no sign of Ganon. Instead, a small blue meteorite emerged from the clouds and plummeted downward, smashing into the ground in a nearby forest. The earth trembled and shook with the force of the impact.

Rushing off to investigate, Link vaulted over logs, fallen trees and splintered branches as he sprinted closer and closer to the smoke-filled clearing. Trees that were close to the impact zone had caught ablaze, logs had shattered into splinters, and the very ground had been scorched. In the very center of the clearing, a large crater was in sight, Link peered downward into the crater.

At the bottom of the crater rested a blue crystal sparking with electric energy. It also seemed to be glowing with power beyond Link's comprehension. What was this strange object?

Carefully, Link climbed down into the crater to get a closer look. As he approached the crystal, a low hum sounded from it. Link couldn't help it but feel he was… drawn to it. Slowly, he reached a hand to touch the crystal, his eyes widened in awe. Maybe he could show this to Zelda back at the castle…

The moment Link rested his palm on the crystal, his body surged with something unfamiliar. Groaning, Link collapsed to the ground as the feeling grew at an alarming rate. Before he could even get up and climb out of the crater, the crystal shook violently and blinked away… and Link was met with the sight of a swirling blue tunnel. He felt himself falling.

This was all too much to take in. Link couldn't even understand what was happening as lightning cracked all around him. Suddenly, the tunnel vanished, revealing a clear blue sky. To his horror, Link realized he was still falling. Instinctively, he whipped out his recently reclaimed Clawshot, held it out in a random direction and fired.

Link was yanked from his freefall, hanging dangerously over what seemed to be an endless chasm. Stopping to catch his breath, Link pulled himself up and retracted the Clawshot, holstering it. He stood up, taking in the scenery before him.

Wherever he was, it wasn't Hyrule.

Ruins of ancient buildings stood in the horizon, with beautiful waterfalls dotted with clear crystals. Cliffs and mountains rested elsewhere. Link decided to take a look around.

Everywhere he went, the champion of Hyrule glanced at banners with a strange circle-like symbol. At one point, Link stopped. He wasn't alone here.

A figure in red was crouched down, examining one of the banners. Link wanted to ask if he was friend or foe… but he didn't take any chances. Whipping out his bow and drawing an arrow back, Link aimed for the figure's head, determined for a quick takedown.

He released the arrow, sending it flying. The figure moved his head as he began to stand up, noticing the arrow as it whizzed past him. Link could see his face clearly. The figure had a mustache and blue eyes, with a red cap dotting the letter M.

Also, knowing his cover was blown, Link leapt out from his position, Master Sword ready to strike. The figure rolled aside as the blade slammed into the ground, his gloved fists instantly engulfed in flame. This did not faze Link, since he had seen greater magic than mere pyromancy. The figure dashed forward, and Link threw up his shield to block the burning blows…


	4. Kirby

Dream Land, the planet Popstar

Kirby dimension

The little pink puffball lay unmoving beneath the tree, his eyes closed dreamily. His mouth opened with a yawn before drifting off to sleep…

A loud crash sent Kirby flying awake, making him yell loudly as a result of his nap being disturbed. In the distance, he could see smoke. Rushing off as fast as his feet could carry him, Kirby ran to the scene to see what was up.

Upon approaching the smoking crater, Kirby stared at what lay inside. A crystal. A glowing, blue crystal sparking with lightning. Kirby paused before advancing into the crater. This crystal may have been a piece of a meteorite, but still, it looked powerful.

Kirby guessed that it contained a new source of power. He could probably gain new abilities if he inhaled and copied it.

So that was exactly what he did. Kirby opened his mouth and sucked in, creating a miniature tornado that made the crystal tremble and shake. In just ten seconds, the crystal sprang out from the ground and flew into Kirby's mouth.

Kirby swallowed, anxious for the new form he would be given. He waited… and waited… and waited…

Phooey. It was just an ordinary cryst-

Suddenly, Kirby began to crackle with electricity. Maybe the crystal had a bad aftertaste or something. As the pink puffball shook faster and faster… he blinked away from Dream Land.

Kirby screamed as the swirling blue tunnel surrounded him from all sides. He was moving as fast as his Warp Star… maybe the Dragoon. Before he could even inflate himself to float into the air with his little jumps, the tunnel vanished and Kirby began to fall to the ground.

Kirby screamed as the ground rushed up to meet him. He didn't have time to think about how to escape his doom…

…before a flash of yellow entered his vision and a streak of lightning slammed into him, making him tumble to the ground.

"Poyo…" Kirby groaned, standing up. Curiously, he looked around to see what had caused the lightning, only for his eyes to land on a small mouse-like creature with pointy ears, red circles on its cheeks and a lightning bolt-shaped tail.

"Pika?" it said, tilting its head in confusion.


	5. Pokemon

Kanto Region forest

Pokémon dimension

Pikachu stood on the cliffside, looking out at the starry night sky. For an ordinary Pokémon, life would have been full of training, battles and championships after bonding with a human trainer.

But for Pikachu, it was more than just those. Sometimes, he found himself on various adventures throughout the world, with those journeys leaving him known throughout the planet.

The road to Pokémon Master was closer than ever, he could feel it. And his trainer, Ash, was always ready for another journey down that path. And Pikachu wouldn't want it any other way.

One of the stars twinkled in the distance, reminding Pikachu of something. One night, Ash had told him about wishing for something when a shooting star was in view. And just as one fell, Pikachu closed his eyes and wished… for and adventure that he would never forget; an adventure unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Little did he know that his wish would be granted sooner than he thought.

He opened his eyes and noticed something different about the shooting star. It seemed to be glowing blue… and it was coming in fast.

Before Pikachu could run, the shooting star rocketed down to earth and smashed into the ground, causing nearby flying Pokémon to panic and take to the sky and others to run off into the forest. Pikachu, however, was awed. He had never seen a shooting star up close! What did they look like?

Scampering over to where the star landed, Pikachu noticed a large hole in the ground. Inside the hole was a glowing crystal. Was it one of those things that allowed Mega Evolutions?

Pikachu hopped down into the hole and sniffed the crystal, receiving a jolt to the nose that made him pull back. It felt almost like his own electricity… but stronger.

Ash had said he wouldn't be back for a while and had told Pikachu to not wander far. So he wouldn't mind if Pikachu checked out a crystal, would he?

The crystal sparked again, making Pikachu stop his examination. The crystal began to hum and rattle, with its glow intensifying. Pikachu nervously backed away. "Chuuu…" he whined. The crystal suddenly sent electric bolts flying everywhere, with one of them striking Pikachu and the other hitting a stray Jigglypuff that shared Pikachu's curiosity.

"Pikaaaaa!" he screamed, trying to counter the crystal's lightning with his own. But it was too much, as the crystal overpowered him and warped him into a blue vortex.

The vortex zoomed by the screaming Pikachu as the little Pokémon was sent tumbling through the vastness. Pikachu couldn't even make sense of it all before the vortex stopped and his face met the solid ground.

"Pika." He groaned, pulling his face out of the dirt and shaking himself. He found himself in a forest… but not the forests he was used to. He sniffed the air… but there were no Pokémon scents in the air. He was alone. Alone in a strange land.

Pikachu wandered to the forest's edge, calling out for something the whole way. He was starting to get lonely… and scared. "Pika…" he said sadly, already missing Ash and his friends. How would his trainer cope when he found out Pikachu was gone? He couldn't just go and replace him, he was too special.

Thunder boomed in the sky, startling Pikachu. But oddly, it didn't sound like thunder. Lightning flashed and a blue vortex opened up. Pikachu gasped, realizing it was like the same vortex he was sucked into! But what came out was…

Pikachu instantly sprang into action the moment he saw the other pink helpless Pokémon falling to the ground. Running to one of the stone pillars jutting out of the ground, Pikachu jumped on it and leapt off to another pillar before zipping into the air with a Quick Attack. When the other Pokémon was close to the ground, Pikachu collided with it in midair, making the both of them tumble to the ground.

It may have hurt the other Pokémon, but it should be grateful for Pikachu rescuing it from being a pink pancake. Pikachu turned to the now-recovering other Pokémon as it let out a small "Poyo…"

Wait a minute… this wasn't a Pokémon…

The pink, round creature blinked to clear its mind before looking around, eventually laying its eyes on Pikachu. It stared at him in confusion, just as Pikachu tilted his head. "Pika?" he asked. The other creature remained silent, walking up to Pikachu and poking his head with one hand.

Pikachu stepped back from the creature, his cheeks sparking with a warning. The pink being stopped before leaning in closer. It pointed at Pikachu as if wanting something.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked in confusion. Hearing this, the being stood up with eyes widened before grabbing a nearby stick and tracing something in the dirt. Pikachu stared at him as he wrote the word "Kirby" into the dirt.

Kirby. This thing's name was Kirby.

Pikachu nodded, accepting the name. Kirby nodded back, waving. "Hi." He spoke cheerily. The two were both brought here in the same way. To find out why they were sent here (and where this place was), they would have to work together.

Their goal set, Kirby and Pikachu headed into the forest in search for answers.


	6. Star Fox

Area 6

Star Fox dimension

Once, the Lylat System knew only war. A war between the peace-loving planet Corneria and the banished mad scientist Andross.

But everything changed thanks to the valiant efforts of an interstellar mercenary group: Star Fox. This team of pilots confronted Andross and defeated him, ending the war.

But the Lylat System wasn't safe yet. There was a small chance Andross' forces might be in hiding, waiting for their chance of revenge. The team's next mission was clear: Seek them out and destroy any who still remain.

The lone Arwing zoomed through Area 6, leaving behind a light blue trail. In the pilot's seat sat Fox McCloud, ace pilot and son of James McCloud, founder of Star Fox. On most missions, his three wingmates would be flying by his side. But this time, Fox went solo, with the rest of the team back on Corneria.

 _Patrol's been showing nothing so far in this quadrant._ Fox noted. _But if General Pepper's right, the last of Andross' army is scattered, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. And the last thing I want is another galactic war._

The Arwing's warning systems suddenly began beeping wildly, prompting Fox to turn his attention to the monitors. The words "INCOMING MISSILE" flashed in red letters on the screen. Instinctively, Fox whirled to look behind him, with a few things coming into mind.

One, he hadn't found Andross' forces; they had found him and were now closing in for the kill. Two, his nemesis Wolf O'Donnell and his Star Wolf crew, but Fox banished those thoughts. Shortly after the war, Wolf had fled the Lylat System. Star Fox gave chase and shot him down in another galaxy.

But the space behind him was empty, not a pursuer in sight. Confused, Fox glanced back at the monitor, its warning still displayed. With a sigh, Fox reached out to switch it off, now confirming it to be an error in the system. _When I get back to Corneria, I'm having Slippy take a look at-_

A bright glow caught his attention. Fox looked to his left to see a bright blue comet heading towards him. There seemed to be some sort of crystal in the center. Now he realized there was nothing wrong with his craft.

 _"_ _DO A BARREL ROLL!"_ Those words from Peppy so long ago echoed in Fox's mind, prompting him to grab the controls and spin the ship around in an effort to dodge the incoming comet.

Too late.

The comet came dangerously close to Fox midroll, flooding the cockpit with searing light. Fox yelled out and covered his eyes as everything went white… then dark.

…

Coughing, Fox fought to recover his sight. A noxious odor flooded his nostrils: smoke. His eyes shot open to assess the situation.

"Oh no." Fox whispered as he took in the sight. The Arwing's cockpit was critically damaged, with the warning systems blaring and the screens flashing red. Smoke rose from damaged G-Diffuser systems. Desperately, Fox reached out to the comms, coughing and batting away the smoke.

His finger switched on the comms, allowing Fox to contact all three of his wingmates. He couldn't see their visual displays since they probably weren't in their ships, but Fox didn't care.

"Star Fox…" Fox whispered before coughing furiously. "Star Fox, come in!" No response. "Falco, do you read? Falco!" Only static came through the comms. "Slippy! Slippy, please respond!" The toad mechanic's answer was silence from the other end. Fox coughed into his arm before trying again. "Peppy! Mayday, Peppy! I've been hit by some sort of comet and crashed! Location un…" The smoke made him cough again.

That comet must have taken out the comms too. Knowing he wouldn't last long in the ship, Fox reached for a lever and yanked it hard. The Arwing's cockpit flew open and Fox's seat rocketed skyward, ejecting him from the doomed craft.

Upon landing, Fox turned to the Arwing and gasped. His ship was beyond repair, with small fires breaking out near the engine and right wing. The paint was scorched and the Star Fox emblem on the craft's body was barely recognizable. His heart sunk. He had flown this small, agile ship into various missions… and now he was sure he would never be able to fly again. He still had the Gyrowing, but that wouldn't feel the same.

Seeing another chance, Fox looked around to examine the planet he had crashed on. It looked beautiful, to say the least, with an endless sky filled with floating landmasses, waterfalls with clear crystals, mountains with rocky cliffs and canyons and ruins of ancient buildings. _General Pepper never told me about this planet. It's so peaceful…_ Fox stated mentally. _But wait… am I even in the Lylat System anymore?_

His ear suddenly twitched, picking up a strange sound. Something like… a cannon charging up. Fox rested a hand on his holstered blaster, narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth.

The cannon fired just as Fox whipped out his reflector and activated it, sending a massive orb back at its launcher, knocking it to the ground. Deactivating the reflector, Fox pulled out his blaster and advanced towards the dust cloud that the orb had made. Something was back there.

"This is Fox McCloud of Star Fox!" Fox announced in a threatening manner. "Identify yourself!" In response, a beam of energy lashed out from the cloud and snagged Fox by the waist. Before Fox could break free, the beam tossed him to the left, smacking him into the ground as the cloud faded.

His attacker stood, allowing Fox a clear view. A figure in orange armor and a red helmet aimed a heavy arm cannon at him, its face hidden by a green visor. Fox leaped to his feet, aiming his blaster at the figure… waiting to see who would take the first shot.


	7. Metroid

Abandoned Space Pirate outpost

Metroid dimension

The door to the outpost blew open with an explosion, slamming into the wall. Through the doorway, Samus Aran stepped inside, cautious for any hostile Space Pirate filth.

Prior to this mission, the Galactic Federation had informed her of a deadly new plot the Space Pirates were involved with. After some kind of crystal crash-landed on a planet they were occupying. The Space Pirates had swiped it and were now storing it in this facility. Whether they were intending to use it as a power source or a weapon against the Federation was unknown to Samus, but her objective was clear.

The dark hallways were as deserted as the rest of the facility, but Samus knew that if things were quiet, they were dangerous. Ambushes could occur at any moment, especially if that ambusher was… _him._

Samus forced the rushing memories of that horrid creature and the long-ago tragedy out of her mind. She had promised herself that the next time she saw the Space Pirate leader, she would put him down for good.

An eerie glow came from up ahead. Samus knew that had to be the crystal. Pushing open the door to the room, she aimed her cannon left and right, scanning the area for hostiles. All clear.

Samus laid her eyes on the small crystal, its glow almost mesmerizing. It looked like it was from a planet Samus didn't even know of… or whether it was from a planet at all. Her hand activated a control panel switch, removing the blast shield around it. She had to squint beneath her visor since that only made the glow brighter.

Reaching out, Samus picked up the crystal with one hand. The moment she lifted it off the pedestal, the glow began to brighten even more. For her, it was like staring at a star. Before she could contain it somewhere to dim the glow, the crystal began to rattle and shake, crackling with electric-like bolts. The bolts intensified and struck Samus' armor, causing her heads-up display to flash with warnings.

The lightning flashed everywhere, striking whatever they could touch. Instantly, Samus and the crystal vanished from the room.

As soon as they were gone, a deadly-looking tail uncurled from the high ceiling. A vicious mouth opened, revealing razor-sharp teeth. The winged beast snarled, knowing that its long-sought prey would not be slain today…

After a plummet down a blue vortex, Samus landed in some sort of cliffside. Panting heavily, she opened her palm to look at the crystal… only to find it was gone. Standing, she turned to look at the scenery before her. This planet was capable of life and was mesmerizing with its waterfalls, ruins, forests and mountains. However, her examination was cut short. A swirling blue rift opened in the sky above her, catching her attention.

A small craft barrel-rolled out of the rift, smoke protruding from its single engine and white wings. Samus could make out a small symbol of a red winged fox on its side. She watched as the craft spun out of control, smashed through some trees and collided with the ground leading to several ruins.

Samus' eyes narrowed. Was this ship property of the Space Pirates? She had to investigate.

It took several minutes to reach the damaged ship. By the time she did, its pilot had ejected, looking distraught at the destroyed spacecraft. Samus examined the pilot, who looked like an animal. An anthropomorphic fox, to be precise.

He looked like a bounty hunter, just like her. Knowing that the Federation had never mentioned hiring him, Samus concluded the pilot was hostile. Poking out of cover and advancing, she charged up her cannon while aiming at the fox.

At full charge, she released, but the pilot was ready. He whirled around, using a strange device to knock her shot back at her, damaging her armor slightly and creating a dust cloud. Gritting her teeth, Samus readied for battle as the pilot called out threateningly.

"This is Fox McCloud of Star Fox! Identify yourself!"

Star Fox? That was completely unfamiliar to Samus. The Space Pirates probably would have hired this guy.

Samus lashed out with her energy beam, grabbing the pilot by the waist and throwing him aside as the cloud cleared. She aimed her cannon again as the fox whipped out a blaster. The two circled each other like gunslingers.

"I said, identify yourself!" the fox shouted at her. "Are you working for Andross?"

"I have questions myself, animal." Samus replied. "The Federation never said anything about you. So that must mean you're with the Space Pirates, right?"

"Space Pirates?" the fox asked, almost lowering his stance but righting himself in the nick of time. "Don't make me laugh. I haven't seen any galactic gang members for years now. I work alone."

"So do I." Samus answered. "And I don't know anyone named 'Andross.' If you want answers, you've got the wrong person."

"All right." The fox growled. "Then I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

Samus fired again, but this time the fox leaped over her shot, delivering a kick to her head. Samus swatted him away with her cannon before firing a missile. The fox easily dispatched it with a few shots from his blaster before turning it on Samus.

Samus morphed into her ball state, rolling around the fox to confuse him. "Wha?" he stammered, surprised by this move. Samus dropped a bomb by his feet as she morphed back to normal.

Seeing the bomb, the fox gasped and kicked it towards Samus, making it explode in her face. She barely had time to recover before he rushed in and pummeled her with rapid kicks. Samus blasted him away as she readied herself.

She needed answers to where she was… and she was going to get them. One way or another.


	8. Yoshi

Yoshi's Island

Yoshi dimension

Yoshi stirred on his tree stump, the morning sun's rays reflecting off his green skin. He had been asleep for a while now, not wanting to be disturbed.

A small boom shook the earth, but did little to disturb the green dinosaur, who only cracked an eyelid before closing it again. Rolling onto his back, Yoshi yawned and stretched out his arms… before being shaken awake minutes later.

A light blue Yoshi had woken him, looking slightly panicked. Frantically, it jabbed a finger in the direction of a meadow. As the light blue Yoshi rushed off to the meadow, the green Yoshi rubbed his eyes groggily. Five more minutes would have been nice…

Upon reaching the meadow, all signs of sleepiness vanished as Yoshi noticed something unusual. An entire herd of Yoshis were gathered around in a circle, staring down at a large hole. Or rather, something in the hole.

The green Yoshi carefully moved through the other Yoshis, ending up at the front with four other Yoshis: a red one, a blue one, a yellow one and a pink one. All of them were gazing at a shiny blue crystal with wonder.

The green Yoshi was also intrigued. Slowly, he and the other three Yoshis reached out to the crystal with the rest watching in suspense.

The four of them laid their fingers on the crystal.

Instantly, the four Yoshis were blasted by lightning and, within three seconds, vanished.

The Yoshi herd recoiled in shock, noticing that the crystal was also gone. They began to look around the area for any signs of the four that were missing. As a black Yoshi shrugged, the herd began to show signs of confusion and nervously scattered away from the crater. They would have to look around the entire island… if not further.

…

Yoshi landed in a forest. Whining painfully, he stood up and shook his head before opening his eyes. First off, he was alone. The other three Yoshis were nowhere in sight. Second, this wasn't the forests he was used to back on the island. Some of the trees looked… weird.

His stomach began to grumble. Realizing he hadn't eaten in a while, Yoshi decided to find some breakfast. But there was just one problem. The fruits and berries he saw were unrecognizable. He feared some of them may be poisonous.

After nervously taking a bunch of berries in his hand and sniffing them, Yoshi recoiled in disgust. He was _definitely_ not eating that. Before he could continue his search, his nostrils flared. Turning towards the direction of the scent, Yoshi ran towards the source… unaware of two pink and yellow figures tailing close behind.

Pushing his way past some undergrowth, bushes and logs, Yoshi entered a sunlit clearing… and his eyes widened upon the most amazing fruit pile he had ever seen. Some of them were dropping off the trees every ten seconds, forming the aforementioned pile. Licking his lips and rubbing his hands together, Yoshi stepped forward towards the pile…

…only to see some of them vibrate and shoot off towards his left.

Yoshi whirled to see the precious fruit fly into the gaping maw of some round, pink creature who was forming some miniature vortex with his mouth. As the last of the fruit vanished, the creature swallowed, satisfied with himself.

The pink puffball only noticed Yoshi when it noticed the dinosaur glaring at him with a low growl. Confused, the creature glanced to the fruit pile and back… before glaring back with realization of a rival.

The two stood silently, staring silently at each other. Yoshi thought he saw a yellow ear twitch just out of sight. For a full minute, the only sound was the gentle blowing of the wind…

…then they both took off running at full speed towards the pile.

Yoshi panted as his shoes thudded the grass repeatedly. The pink, round thing was already ahead of him, running with determination. Desperately, Yoshi caught up with him and stuck out a leg, tripping the creature. At last! Breakfast was just within-

Yoshi yelped as something tugged back on his tail.

The dinosaur slammed to the ground with the pink thing rushing past him again. Angered, Yoshi climbed to his feet and ran directly towards the pink thing just as it reached the pile. It barely had time to make a face of surprise as Yoshi tackled it to the ground, engaging in a classic dust brawl that only showed parts of themselves as they punched, pulled and tried to beat themselves to a pulp.

The dust cleared as the two of them tumbled across the forest floor in a blur of green and pink. Yoshi was so busy fighting he didn't even notice a small, yellow creature climb on top of a rock, red cheeks sparking with electricity. "Piiiiiiikkaaaaaa…"

Yoshi only had a split second to see the yellow creature surrounded in a yellowish aura that crackled with lightning.

"CHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU!"

Yoshi's body surged with electricity as a blast of lightning struck him in the torso, sending him flying and smacking into a tree. The second he hit it, he nearly blacked out.

Groaning, Yoshi weakly opened his eyes to smell electric burns all over him and to see the pink and yellow creatures standing near the fruit pile. The yellow one turned to him with concern. Yoshi snapped into consciousness, scooting away from it in fear. The pink stood with his jaw dropped, staring at the yellow one in awe.

The yellow one backed away, getting into a protective stance between Yoshi and the pink creature, its cheeks sparking again. The pink creature continued staring.

Yoshi quickly stood up and raised his hands in surrender, indicating he had no chance against these two. "Yoshi, yoshi." He said. The yellow creature stood at him curiously before smiling. "Pikachu." It said proudly as the pink one walked over to Yoshi, holding out a fruit in both hands.

Nervously, Yoshi took the fruit as the pink creature smiled, urging him to eat. Complying, Yoshi popped the fruit into his mouth as the pink creature snapped off a twig and wrote the word "Kirby" into a patch of exposed dirt. When he was finished, he waved and spoke a delightful "Hi." Yoshi only raised a hand back while brushing himself of the lightning burns.

Moments later, the trio exited the forest in search for clues about their location, with Pikachu on high alert for any signs of danger. After a few minutes of walking and encountering some strange ruins, Kirby noticed a flapping red banner wielding a crossed circle. He pointed to it and Yoshi shook his head, meaning he didn't understand it either.

A distant "Hee-yah!" startled Yoshi, making him dash off to a ledge to get a clear look of the area. Kirby and Pikachu followed him in confusion. Yoshi scanned the surroundings in search of the voice… until noticing a red and green figure engaged in combat. The red one was somersaulting over the green one's sword strikes…

…and that cap held a very familiar "M" on it.

Shouting in realization, Yoshi leapt off the ledge and slid downwards, rushing off to the duo with Kirby and Pikachu in hot pursuit. The green figure had just whacked Mario with a boomerang and was about to pierce him with the sword…

…but Yoshi intervened just in time by ramming himself headfirst into the green figure's side. The figure crashed to the ground as Yoshi helped Mario up with a concerned expression. Mario shook his head before recognizing Yoshi and shaking his hand.

But Kirby and Pikachu caught him by surprise, jumping back upon seeing the two. Yoshi held out a hand, telling them to stay back. To Mario, he assured the plumber that they weren't a threat. "Hello!" he said, waving a gloved hand and pointing to himself. "It's-a me, Mario!"

To his surprise, Kirby and Pikachu just stared and turned to each other, shrugging. Mario sighed upon realizing they didn't know him.

The swordsman grunted, catching everyone's attention. Upon recovering, he noticed that he was outnumbered. Yoshi and Kirby took up defensive positions on either side of Mario. Knowing he couldn't take them all, the swordsman sighed and stabbed his sword into the ground. They probably had the same questions he did.

Everyone relaxed their guard as the swordsman pointed behind them towards one of the banners. Everyone shrugged, indicating they knew nothing about it. Nodding, the swordsman strode past them after retrieving his sword, motioning for them to follow him. They had answers to find here…


	9. Donkey Kong

DK Island

Donkey Kong dimension

The sound of drum beats echoed throughout the jungle of Donkey Kong Island, with many animals reacting to the sounds. Each of them knew what those sounds represented. And those sounds seemed to be coming from a tall wooden hut with the words "KONG" written above the doorway.

Donkey Kong, the king of the jungle himself, slapped his hands on the bongo drums in rhythm. His monkey partner, Diddy Kong was dancing in a monkey style with cartwheels, handstands and even tail swings from nearby branches from outside. Both primates were enjoying themselves. No one had tried to steal their banana hoard for a long time now, not since those Snowmad guys had frozen the entire island.

Before DK could proceed with a further beat, a loud crash shook the entire hut, making Diddy shriek in fear, clamber onto the hut's tire swing and hide behind it. DK set the bongos aside and exited the hut, staring off into the island…

…and noticing a panicked flock of birds fly away from rising smoke. The ape's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something was up on his island.

Straightening his red necktie, DK turned to Diddy. _Stay here._ He said through hand signals and gestures. _I will go see the trouble. I will return soon. If I do not, come and find me. Understand?_

Peeking out from the tire swing, Diddy nodded in confirmation, taking off his hat and rubbing his head before putting it back on. DK gave him a thumbs-up before leaping out the hut's door.

Grabbing one vine and swinging to another, DK landed on a sturdy tree branch, beating his chest and howling before swinging his way across the jungle towards the smoke. Animals were still in a panic, entire herds moving or stampeding away from the direction DK was heading towards.

Releasing a vine, DK spun in midair and landed in a clearing. Something shiny caught his eyes: a glowing crystal embedded in the ground. Curiously, DK approached it while scratching his head with one finger. Staring at it for a while, he decided to pry it out.

Grabbing the crystal with both hands, the ape pulled with all his might, the crystal's glow intensifying. Baring his teeth, DK pulled harder and harder, but the stubborn crystal was refusing to budge. But no feat of strength was too great for him.

With a triumphant shout, DK yanked the crystal from the ground… just as sparkled with lightning and electrocuted him. DK shook with the sudden shock before blinking away from the island.

As he flew across a blue vortex, DK couldn't make sense of everything that was zooming past him. Before he could even try to think, the tunnel vanished, revealing another forest coming in fast.

DK quickly grabbed a vine and launched himself, coming to another landing on the grassy ground. Soon, all he could hear was… nothing. No animals, no birds, no insects, nothing.

He realized Diddy might be worried sick soon and would start looking for him. But how would he react if he couldn't find him? On a similar note, DK didn't even know where he was either. Slowly, he moved out of the forest.

"Jiggly?"

The sound made DK's fur stand on end and his fists curled, bracing himself for whatever was coming. But when a figure emerged, DK saw a round, chubby pink thing. Curious, he poked a finger at it, right between the eyes.

"Jiggly!" the creature snapped at him before running off into the jungle. After standing there for ten seconds, DK shrugged, dismissing it as a strange encounter.

This whole thing was nothing like his island. Even the local wildlife was weird.

The jungle soon ended with an overlook. DK's jaw dropped upon seeing the majestic landscape before him. Mountains bigger than what he was used to, waterfalls that created beautiful rainbows, crystals that shone and jutted out of the ground, and strange architecture like pillars and floating platforms. Buildings that stood in ruin were also visible.

Eager to start exploring, DK leaped onto a pillar and vaulted off, running on one of the floating platforms. He jumped from one platform to another, sometimes rolling to pick up speed. After landing on one of the central platforms, he beat his chest triumphantly while howling.

Something waving in the breeze caught his eye. Running on all fours, he grabbed a red banner and ripped it off to study it. A strange circle-like symbol with two crossing lines through it rested on it.

Setting the banner down, DK moved to the edge of the platform to survey the area… before his eyes rested on a group that was moving throughout ruined pillars. There was a swordsman in green, a yellow mouse-like creature, a round pink thing different from the one he had seen earlier and… the other two he knew all too well.

Mario had once been his greatest rival, but now they had put the past behind them. He had gotten to know Yoshi well in many kart races and events called "Mario Parties". What were _they_ doing here? Carefully, the ape leapt down the platform, rolling down a slope and landing with a loud _thud_ just ahead of the group.

The swordsman instantly drew his weapon and the two small creatures jumped back in surprise. Mario held out a gloved hand to keep the swordsman back before turning to DK. The ape could see they were just as confused as he was. Signaling to them that he meant no harm to them, the swordsman relaxed and sheathed his blade… before sounds of some sort of weapons ringed through their ears.

One of the nearby pillars was blown apart as a series of energy bolts smacked into it. DK threw his arms up to shield himself from the debris while the others got behind him. Two new figures instantly flew into view, each one trying to blast the other with lasers and other weapons. An anthropomorphic fox was pulling the trigger on his laser blaster, only for its opponent, a figure in orange-red armor, to fire back. The shots missed their target, due to the fox somersaulting away, and collided with another pillar.

Jumping into action, Mario stood between the two while the others surrounded them. The two figures stopped their duel to notice them. "More of them?" the fox realized while the armored figure lowered its cannon. "They probably came here the same reason we did." It spoke, its voice confirming it to be female. "Are you looking for answers, too?"

Mario and the swordsman nodded in unison as the plumber extended a hand. "Hello." He said cheerily. "It's-a me, Mario."

"Mario?" the armored figure replied. "Doesn't sound familiar to me." She took the plumber's hand. "Samus. Samus Aran. I'm a well-known bounty hunter where I come from."

The swordsman turned to the fox, to which he responded. "The name's Fox." He said boldly. "Fox McCloud. I'm the leader of an intergalactic mercenary group called Star Fox. My squadron has valiantly protected the Lylat System from the mad scientist Andross, responsible for starting a war with the peaceful planet Corneria."

"Pikachu!" the yellow mouse-like creature chirped happily. "Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted proudly as he struck a pose. DK just pointed to his necktie with a smile. The swordsman and the pink thing, however, couldn't respond. The pink thing just gave out a small "Poyo."

"I guess the rest of the introductions will have to wait, then." Samus spoke as the group of eight continued onward. "If we're going to get answers, we're going to have to work together for the time being."


	10. Reasons

The group's journey led them to an ancient temple of some kind, which automatically opened for them as they approached. Mario took point, leading everyone inside the dark hallways. Summoning flame from his right palm, Mario held his hand out like a torch, guiding the other seven through a series of hallways. On the hallways' walls were…

Mario's eyes widened when he saw an 8-bit version of himself on the wall, jumping towards a green reptilian figure. His first battle with Bowser. Puzzled, he kept moving. There were others like that one. An 8-bit swordsman battling monsters, a red-white sphere with a button that intrigued the yellow creature, a floating puffball that the pink creature recognized, a spaceship that caught Fox's attention, an ape rolling barrels, a green dinosaur with Mario on its back and an 8-bit version of Samus fighting a strange dragon-like monster. Upon seeing this, Samus narrowed her eyes at it before turning away.

The hall ended in a large chamber with an empty pedestal in the center. Everyone piled into the chamber as Mario strode towards the pedestal, which held the same circle symbol as the ones on the banners. With his other hand, he touched the symbol, brushing some dust off. The moment he did so, the lines intersecting in the symbol suddenly lit up a bright blue, surprising everyone.

The chamber lit up and Mario extinguished the fire on his hand. Blue lights flooded the chamber and the pedestal opened, revealing a sphere with the same circular symbol. When the chamber was fully lit, a deep voice boomed out from the sphere.

 _"_ _Welcome… to the world of SUPER SMMAAAAAAAASSSHHH BROTHEEEEEERRRRRRRRSSSSS!"_ Everyone covered their ears at the loud voice. _"CONGRATULATIONS! You have been selected to participate in the greatest fighting tournament the multiverse has ever known!"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fox yelled out, waving both hands. "First off, we've got questions! What is this place? What fighting tournament? And who the heck are you supposed to be?"

 _"_ _Ah, questions!"_ the sphere boomed again. _"Allow me to properly explain."_ The sphere glowed, making the chamber fill with blurry images the group couldn't make out. _"You have been chosen because of your unique talents and abilities that make you all heroes. But first, allow me to introduce you all."_

The sphere shone a light on Mario and the images cleared up, revealing… footage from all of Mario's past adventures: his first journey through the Mushroom Kingdom, his kart races and sports tournaments, his time with the F.L.U.D.D., his adventures in space, his adventures with his brother, the time he met Cappy… everything.

 _"_ _MARIO! Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and legend to all in his world!"_ The sphere announced with pride as the images of the plumber's adventure continued before fading away into blurriness again. The light moved from him to the swordsman as the moving images came into focus again, depicting the swordsman fighting monsters and embarking on various quests to defeat a dark warlord.

 _"_ _LINK! Wielder of the Triforce of Courage, hero of Hyrule and bane of darkness and the warlock Ganondorf!"_ The sphere announced again as Link stared at it in shock. The moving images blurred and changed again as the light moved to the yellow creature. This time, the images showed footage of the yellow creature fighting off other strange animals with lightning and electric attacks, all while a person with a blue jacket and a red hat shouted out commands.

 _"_ _PIKACHU! The best-known Electric-type Pokémon and able to conjure lightning in battle while quick on his feet!"_ "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu shouted, joyful to see his trainer again along with the adventures he had been through. The images blurred again, bringing Pikachu's happiness to an end. As his ears drooped in sadness, the light moved onto the pink puffball next to it.

 _"_ _KIRBY! Protector of Dream Land and resident of the planet Popstar, able to replicate the abilities of any foe he inhales through his mouth!"_ Kirby stared at the footage in awe, seeing his fights with King Dedede and Meta Knight, along with Magolor, himself made out of yarn, the Robobot armor and the foes he turned into friends. The light moved on, now covering the green dinosaur called Yoshi.

" _YOSHI! Faithful ally to Mario and able to turn anything he devours with his tongue into spotted eggs!"_ Hearing this, Yoshi leapt upward and flutter-jumped with pride before spreading his arms. The light moved away again, this time covering DK entirely.

" _DONKEY KONG! King of the jungle and extremely protective of his banana hoard, using his immense strength to outfight anything he comes across!"_ DK pounded his chest and gave the sphere a thumbs-up while smiling. The light moved away and shone on Fox, who held up an arm to shield his eyes.

 _"_ _FOX! Leader of Star Fox and savior of the Lylat System, vanquisher of the mad scientist Andross and restoring peace on the planet Corneria!"_ "Whoa…" Fox whispered as he took in the sight of his Arwing gracefully dodging laser fire and spacecraft exploding to pieces from the ship's green lasers. Finally, the beam moved to Samus, who stared at the sphere in wonder.

 _"_ _SAMUS! Raised by the Chozo race, well-trusted ally to the Galactic Federation, Metroid exterminator and bane to the scheming Space Pirates!"_ Samus was utterly speechless as memories were displayed all around her: her skirmishes with Ridley, battles with Space Pirates and the little Metroid who bonded with her… and gave its life for her.

The light vanished and the images blinked away as the sphere focused on them. It leaned towards them. _"As for me, you may call me… THE ANNOUNCER! My role is to direct the upcoming battles you will find yourselves in. Although what you see before you is not my true state, but rather how I am communicating with you right now. I cannot speak to you in person until some point in the future."_

"And what about those crystals that sent us here?" Samus asked the sphere. "What's their story?"

The sphere glanced downward slightly, as if hesitating. Turning back to Samus, it spoke again. _"Those crystals are a source of incredible power, but I'm afraid you are not yet ready to know their true purpose. But the time will come."_

Fox raised a hand, prompting the sphere to turn to him. "Earlier, you mentioned a 'multiverse'. So, does that mean there are other universes than our own? Will people from those universes be coming here?"

 _"_ _Eventually, but I have received no signs of worthiness from those universes. But in time, new challengers will approach to face you, the Fateful Eight, in Smash. Now for the reason you have been brought here…"_

The sphere levitated into the air and spun around, revealing numerous locations as arenas and items meant for battle _. "The Super Smash Brothers tournament is meant to pit your skills against one another in a challenge to rise to the top. Worlds will collide and heroes will battle for dominance with one goal: to become the greatest warrior in the multiverse!"_

"So… when do we get started?" Samus asked. The sphere glowed brightly in response. _"There is just one more thing before you get started. Four more champions have arrived in this world. I will bring them to this temple. You must stay here until they arrive. Then… the games will begin."_


	11. Earthbound

Onett, Eagleland

Earthbound dimension

Everything was calm in the town of Onett as Ness, a young PSI wielder, surveyed the various buildings and moving vehicles. It had been a long time since his last adventure, where he had defeated Giygas and thwarted his invasion. But now he was starting to get a little bored inside. A part of him was just aching for another adventure.

Thunder boomed in the distance, making Ness grab his hat. Ominous clouds formed in the sky and the child stared wide-eyed at them. Was this a sign of some sort?

Something twinkled and caught his eye. A strange projectile rocketed down from the clouds, a blueish streak tailing behind like a comet. Instantly, Ness had a sense of déjà vu. The last time a meteorite had landed in his town, he met Pokey and the alien Buzz Buzz, who told him that he was destined to save the world.

This was obviously the start of another adventure. As the meteorite slammed down near the town's border line, Ness rushed off to it as quick as he could. As soon as he finished investigating, he would find Lucas and tell him the news.

Unlike the last meteorite, this one consisted of a crystal that shone a bright blue. Ness carefully approached it, fingertips sparking with PSI energy. The crystal pulsed, as if reacting to the PSI. Ness stopped, looking uncertain of the crystal.

Kneeling down, Ness reached out to the crystal and picked it up, staring at it. Suddenly, the crystal began to shake in his hand, its glow brightening. Ness almost dropped the crystal as it struck him with lightning and teleported him away from Onett…

Ness screamed as he fell through a swirling blue vortex which ended right above ground. Gasping as he saw a platform rushing towards him, Ness acted quickly.

"PK Thunder!" he shouted, summoning an electric orb. Redirecting its flow manually, Ness moved the orb straight towards him. The orb smacked into him and a jolt flowed through his body. It hurt, but at least the impact softened his landing a bit. Standing up, Ness dusted himself off, viewing his surroundings. They looked… completely unfamiliar…

Ness wandered through some ruined architecture, examining strange circle symbols resting on flags and banners. Partway through, he heard something. Something like… a muffled call for help. He rushed towards the sound frantically.

The sounds led Ness to a peculiar sight. Someone in green was buried headfirst in dirt, white gloves pushing down and booted legs squirming around. Ness ran up to the person and grabbed his legs before pulling hard. It took a few tries, but a loud pop told Ness the rescue was a success.

"Are you okay?" Ness asked the figure, turning to get a good look at him. The man had a mustache and green clothing with overalls, but a noticeable feature was a hat with a green "L" on it. Knocking his head loose of some dirt, the figure stood and brushed himself off before noticing Ness. "Eh… hello?" he asked meekly.

"Hello yourself." Ness said, adjusting his hat. "My name's Ness. I'm from a place called Onett when some sort of crystal crashed in my town. I went to investigate and it sent me to this place. Um, who are you, anyway?"

The person smiled and pointed to the "L" on his hat. "I'm-a Luigi!" he shouted triumphantly. "Luigi, huh?" Ness asked, earning a nod from the green guy. Before Ness could ask anything further, Luigi perked up, realizing something before looking around.

"Mario?" Luigi asked before running off to a ledge and cupping both hands to his mouth. "MARIOOOO!" he shouted, making his voice echo across the landscape. Running to a forest, he tried again. "MARIOOOO!" When he heard nothing back, Luigi sulked and walked back to Ness.

"Hey, cheer up, new pal!" Ness said, patting Luigi's arm. "So you've got a friend here too? Well, why don't we go look for him together? And while we're at it, we've gotta find out where we are!" Luigi nodded at this. "Oh yeah! Let's-a go!" He beckoned for Ness to follow him as he took off running. "Hey, wait up!" Ness shouted, chasing after him.

…

The search lasted for hours with a few breaks in between… but there was no sign of this "Mario" character. Ness and Luigi had reached some sort of temple and were now resting in a nearby forest. Luigi had gathered some logs for firewood and had set them down in a clearing. He was just about to find some way to start it when Ness stood up.

"Oh! One thing I forgot to mention about me. Watch this!" Luigi curiously observed as Ness drew his hands back, closing his eyes. "PK Fire!" he shouted, launching a lightning bolt towards the wood pile. The bolt struck the logs, bursting into flame. Luigi jumped back, surprised before turning to Ness and applauding.

"I can harness a power known as PSI. Pretty cool, huh?" Luigi nodded in response, stopping his clapping upon hearing something. "What is it?" Ness asked, turning in the direction of Luigi's sight. Footsteps thudded, indicating something big was coming. Ness braced himself as Luigi's palms ignited with green flame.

A giant, brown mushroom-like monster emerged from the woods with two teeth sticking out from its lower jaw. Upon seeing the two, the monster roared, which, to Ness' surprise, sounded barely audible. Luigi crouched down, ready to spring into the air, when…

"FALCOOOOONNN PUUUUUUUNNNCCCHHH!" A figure in blue leapt from the brush, a fist covered in flame, and slammed his fist into the giant mushroom monster, which toppled to the ground, dazed.

The figure landed in front of the two, with a small, pink creature with cute eyes trotting alongside it. Ness and Luigi stared in shock as the man turned, part of his face obscured by a visor with a bird emblem on it.

"You can thank me later." The man spoke before noticing Ness. "You must be lost, kid." Ness nodded. "I think we're all lost. Who are you?"

"Name's Captain Falcon. Ace F-Zero pilot." He paused, leaving Ness and Luigi to just stare at him. "Bounty hunter?" he tried. "Pilot of the Blue Falcon?" Ness and Luigi just shook their heads. "I've never heard of something called 'F-Zero'." Ness said sadly as Captain Falcon facepalmed. The pink creature glanced at him.

"I'm Ness, and this here is Luigi." Ness explained. "We're looking for a friend of his called Mario. What's that supposed to be?"

"That?" Captain Falcon asked, gesturing to the pink creature. "That thing's been following me like I'm its parent or something. And what's more annoying is that the only thing it can say is…"

"Jiggly! Jigglypuff!" the pink creature shouted happily, bouncing up and down and pouncing on Luigi, tackling him to the ground. As he struggled to get it off, Captain Falcon sighed.

"…that." Clearing his throat, he turned to Ness and Luigi. "I suppose you want to know how I got here…"


	12. F-Zero

Mute City

F-Zero dimension

The Blue Falcon boosted down the track with numerous F-Zero racing machines hot on its tail. At the controls, Captain Falcon skillfully maneuvered the craft around any machines ahead of it. Some racers were starting to get aggressive, as they tried to ram the Blue Falcon in attempts to knock it out of the race.

In the past, Captain Falcon had won an F-Zero Grand Prix before. In fact, he'd won several. Why was this any different? After all, this was barely a challenge for him.

As another F-Zero machine tried to slam into him, Captain Falcon weaved the Blue Falcon behind it and moved to its left before activating the boosters. Just as he did, the starting line zoomed past his vision.

"Yeah! The final lap!" he heard the race announcer call. He smirked. Soon, he would have another prize to take home. At high speed, the Blue Falcon blazed down the track with the rest of the machines in hot pursuit. They were getting desperate now, he could feel it.

Something glinted in the sky above, but Captain Falcon ignored it. He couldn't afford to get distracted, especially not in the final lap. It was probably just sunlight reflecting off one of Mute City's skyscrapers…

After making a hard right on one of the turns, the Blue Falcon held its position defensively, blocking off another racer as it attempted to pass it. As the racer dropped back, that glint in the sky glowed brighter. Seeing that there were no turns ahead, Captain Falcon glanced to the sky.

It appeared to be something blue in the sky. He didn't have time to question it, as he had a race to win. He was already halfway through the last lap. Gritting his teeth, Captain Falcon maneuvered the Blue Falcon across the track… before the thing in the sky intensified.

The thing smashed into the track ahead, making Captain Falcon gasp. He tried to move the Blue Falcon around the damaged portion of the track, but lightning surged from the impact site and struck the Blue Falcon. Two racers behind him skidded out of control, with one of them slamming into the guardrail. The other one tried braking to a halt, only for another racer to collide with its rear.

As the Blue Falcon vanished from sight, the rest of the F-Zero racing machines slowed down upon having the race interrupted. Race officials were moving in to investigate what had happened and assist the pilots of damaged machines. Whatever had crashed into the track had dealt severe damage to it… and Captain Falcon was nowhere to be seen.

…

The vortex opened close to the ground and the Blue Falcon shot out, its engines slowing the machine down until it stopped close to a ledge. Panting heavily, Captain Falcon took a moment to take in what had just happened.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in Mute City anymore. The metallic buildings and racetrack were gone, replaced by a more natural setting. Lifting the cockpit, Captain Falcon leapt out of the Blue Falcon and looked around. This place was extremely unfamiliar.

He decided to explore a bit to find out more. After reassuring the Blue Falcon's position on his visor so he would remember its location, the bounty hunter set off to find answers…

His wandering led him to the opening of a forest area, which was probably dangerous. Drawing his blaster and aiming it at the forest, Captain Falcon advanced onward, pointing the weapon in several directions as he progressed. Nothing seemed suspicious for a while until…

"Jiggly?" He whirled in the sound's direction, aiming his blaster at a small bush. The bush rustled before a small pink creature emerged, staring at Captain Falcon in wonder. The creature seemed harmless, but the ace pilot didn't take any chances. He kept his weapon drawn as the creature popped out of the bush.

"Jigglypuff?" it said again, cocking its head. Captain Falcon didn't have time for this. "Shoo." He said, gesturing to the forest. "Get out of here."

The creature only replied by walking up to him and nuzzling his leg. "Hey! I said shoo! Leave me alone!" The creature ignored him. The bounty hunter sighed and moved on through the forest, with the pink creature tailing him.

Captain Falcon did his best to ignore the creature, but all it did was get in his way. He felt like the creature wanted him to protect it from danger, but it was getting more annoying by the second. "Jiggly, jiggly." It chirped while bouncing around him.

The trek lasted for a while before Captain Falcon felt the ground shake. Also, he could hear two figures close by, probably under attack. Peeking through some undergrowth, he saw a kid in a hat and a green mustached guy encountering a giant mushroom creature.

He smirked. He knew exactly what to do. Leaping from the bushes as the pink creature watched in awe, Captain Falcon shouted out a phrase he was best known for as his fist powered up.

"FALCOOOOONNN PUUUUUUUNNNCCCHHH!"

…

"And that was how I ran into you two." The bounty hunter finished, gesturing to Ness and Luigi, the latter of whom had managed to free himself of the affectionate pink creature. "Jiggly, jiggly!" it chirped, running around the green plumber happily.

Ness stared at the creature in deep thought. "So, you go by Jigglypuff?" he asked the creature, which nodded in reply. "Jiggly!"

Ness' expression turned into confusion. "You're a pokey what?" Captain Falcon turned to Luigi, who just shrugged. "You can understand that thing?" he asked the boy. Ness nodded. "My PSI lets me communicate with any animal I encounter. I can basically talk to them!" He explained.

The creature- Jigglypuff- continued, with Ness listening closely. "You found one of those crystals, too? Then you must want answers like we do!" He concluded, with Jigglypuff nodding.

Captain Falcon pointed to the nearby temple. "If anyplace has answers, it must be that temple. Follow me." He strode towards the building, with Ness, Jigglypuff and Luigi right beside him.


	13. The Fateful Eight and the Secret Four

The temple's hallway was dark like an alley. Luckily, Ness had improvised and created a torch by using his PK Fire on a stick. Luigi conjured green flame from his palm while Jigglypuff rested on his shoulder. Captain Falcon led them down the hall, while noticing a strange 8-bit mural on the stone walls.

"That…that's Mute City." He mumbled, touching the pixelized racetrack and F-Zero machines. "Who made these?"

"And that's Onett." Ness explained, pointing to an image of a town. "My… hometown. I think I'm starting to feel homesick again…"

Luigi stopped upon noticing an 8-bit version of Mario and himself battling Koopas and other creatures underground, with a POW Block on the lower level of the structure. Jigglypuff was staring at a city filled with people and strange creatures, which, if Ness had heard right, were called "Pokémon".

"What are these things? Who made them?" Ness whispered as the group entered a dark chamber. Just as he finished asking, the chamber suddenly lit up with blue lights, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

 _"_ _THAT… would be me."_ A voice boomed from the chamber. _"WELCOME to the world of SUPER SMMMMMAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH BRRROOOTTTTHHHHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRRSSSSSS!"_

Everyone covered their ears at the sound. _"CONGRATULATIONS, CHAMPIONS!"_ the voice thundered again, making a sphere with the same crossed symbol to rise from a pedestal in the chamber's center. _"I am the Announcer, and I have chosen YOU to participate in the greatest tournament the multiverse has ever witnessed!"_

"STOP! Stop right there!" Captain Falcon ordered, holding out a hand as Ness cast his torch aside and Luigi extinguishing the green fire. Jigglypuff hopped off his shoulder. "Chose us? We didn't ask for this!"  
 _"No…"_ the sphere replied. _"You didn't ask. You were proved to be worthy! I have witnessed your sensational abilities, and thus you were brought here to test your skills against great warriors!"_

Something inside Ness clicked. "YOU were the one who sent those crystals, weren't you?" The sphere… the Announcer glanced at Ness, almost hesitantly. _"Yes, those crystals did indeed transport you to this universe, but I was not the cause of that. When you are ready, I will explain more."_

Captain Falcon stood up. "Other universes?" he asked. "You mean there are other worlds out there?" _"Indeed."_ The Announcer answered. _"There are multiple universes besides your own. These universes are on the verge of colliding with each other, allowing the Super Smash Brothers tournament to commence! Numerous fighters will emerge from every dimension, willing to put their skills to the test! Allow me to introduce you to them…"_ the Announcer floated away, lighting up the opposite side of the chamber.

Eight figures stood there with astounded expressions. There was an orange-armored figure with a cannon, a swordsman in green, a gorilla with a necktie, a fox with a pilot's vest, a yellow mouse-like thing, a green dinosaur, a pink round thing not resembling Jigglypuff, and a guy in red that looked almost like Luigi, but with a red "M" on his hat.

Luigi and Jigglypuff instantly reacted to the group, more specifically to certain members. "M…Mario?" Luigi whispered as the guy in red stared back at him. Jigglypuff stared at the yellow creature with the lightning-bolt shaped tail. A few seconds later, all four of them raced to the center of the chamber.

Mario and Luigi embraced themselves in a hug, excited to have found each other at last. Jigglypuff and that yellow creature circled each other, with the yellow one uttering the word "Pika" occasionally. _"Now, allow me to introduce yourselves."_ The Announcer boomed, shining a light on Mario…

After the last of the eight in the room already had been properly announced, the Announcer turned to the other four. _"Now for the newcomers."_ He stated, shining the lights on Captain Falcon. The blurry images changed to various racetracks with the Blue Falcon speeding along.

 _"_ _CAPTAIN FALCON! Ace F-Zero pilot, champion, and bounty hunter! Many F-Zero championships have resulted in him at the winner's podium!"_

The light then shone on Luigi, with the images changing to him and Mario on various adventures, as well as him wielding a vacuum-like device against various ghosts.

 _"_ _LUIGI! Brother to the famed Mario and occasionally clumsy, he has seen his share in hunting ghosts in haunted mansions with the Poltergust device!"_

Upon hearing the part on his clumsiness, Luigi just grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. The beam then moved to Ness as he watched the images change.

 _"_ _NESS! Hailing from the town of Onett, he wields an incredible energy known as PSI! With the help of his friends, he thwarted an invasion on his worlds by the villain Giygas!"_

At first, Ness thought the others wouldn't take him seriously because he was a kid. He had seen Samus and Link stare at him in disbelief, while Fox sighing upon seeing him. Now, Ness knew they had underestimated him.

Feeling someone shudder beside him, Ness turned to see Luigi… completely frozen with horror with his mouth hanging open. He had a single finger pointing to one image… which filled Ness with memories. The image Luigi was pointing to showed a creepy red mist in the shape of a twisted, screaming face: Giygas' true form, revealed by Porky after he deactivated the Devil Machine. Thankfully, Ness and his friends prayed to the people of Eagleland, defeating the monstrosity.

Looking at the other eight fighters, Ness saw their expressions were almost as equal, with Yoshi and Donkey Kong covering their eyes. Kirby, however, remained unfazed due to all the foes he had faced. Ness couldn't even imagine something more sinister than Giygas. The light moved on, finally to Jigglypuff.

 _"_ _JIGGLYPUFF! A Fairy-type Pokémon, also known as the Balloon Pokémon, that has the ability to sing its enemies to sleep, leaving them vulnerable to attack!"_

Everyone thought the idea of a move that made your opponents sleep sounded ridiculous… all except Kirby, who watched the footage with curiosity. It seemed like he was interested in Jigglypuff and its techniques.

The light and the images vanished, making everyone turn back to the Announcer. _"Your first battle awaits you, Smashers! The tournament will begin shortly! Fans everywhere will spectate this amazing event and remember it for all of time!"_ The Announcer shouted gladly with the sphere radiant with light. _"I wish you good luck on your trials, everyone!"_

 **(A/N: I'm going to take a break from this before I move on to Melee. Until next time and Happy Holidays!)**


	14. The Koopa King and the Princess

Mushroom Kingdom

Peach's Castle

2 years had passed since Mario and Luigi's mysterious disappearance… and the Toad citizens were starting to get worried. Princess Peach had kept up hope that the two heroes would return someday.

But the truth was, she had no idea how much longer she could hold onto that hope.

"Princess, it's been months! 2 years even!" one of her Toad servants pointed out. "Do… do you think Mario…" he paused to wipe away a tear. "…isn't coming back?"

"Please have faith, my servant." Peach replied, hiding her own inner thoughts. "Mario and Luigi have faced many dangers. I assure you that they will return safely. After all, they are the champions of the Mushroom Kingdom. They will return… one day."

"Yeah…" the Toad spoke sadly. "But with Mario and Luigi gone, who's going to stop you from being…"

As if on cue, the entire castle began to rumble and shake, causing pieces of the building to crumble apart and crash to the floor, prompting all the Toads to scream in panic and run for their lives. Toad guards with spears rushed in to protect their princess.

 _No._ Peach thought. _Not again. And this time…_

A huge chunk of the roof broke apart, revealing an ominous wooden airship looming in the sky. And that figurehead at the bow was all too familiar to Peach…

"GRAHAHAHAHAHA! SURPRISE!" a voice boomed from the ship as a large arm descended from it. The Toad guards pointed their spears defensively at the arm.

"It's him!"

"Now?! At a time like this?!"

"Don't let him get the princess!"

The giant hand at the end of the metallic arm balled into a fist, punching the floor close to the Toads, knocking them out. As the last guard fell unconscious, the hand grabbed Peach and lifted her out of the castle. "Nooooooo!" she screamed.

The arm set her down on the ship's main deck, where a large hulking figure loomed over her. Peach gasped upon seeing the Mushroom Kingdom's most hated foe.

"Long time, no see, princess!" Bowser taunted with a laugh. "Now all I need to do is to take you back to my castle, where I will lock you up and wait for Mario to arrive…oh wait! I WON'T! BECAUSE THAT FOOL IS GONE FOR GOOD!"

Peach's face went pale as the Koopa King continued. "Long have I dreamt of this day! With that stupid Mario finally out of my way, I can finally achieve the very plan I formed more than thirty years ago: to use your power to make the Mushroom Kingdom finally MINE! GWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The airship turned and charted its course towards Bowser's own domain. Down below, a lone Toad rushed up to the ship with another beside it. "No! Princess Peach!" he cried sadly as his partner stared in disbelief.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked. "Peach is kidnapped once again, and this time Mario isn't here to rescue her!" The first Toad almost had tears in his eyes. "Maybe this is it. With Mario and Luigi gone, there's no one else to stand up to Bowser… and the Mushroom Kingdom will face its worst time yet." He whined sadly.

"Hey, what's that?" his partner said, making them both stare skyward… where a shooting star was plummeting down over the horizon. "That's heading for Bowser's Castle!" the Toad realized in disbelief. "And isn't that the same kind of shooting star that Mario went to investigate?" His partner looked up in thought. "Just what are these things?"

…

At Bowser's Castle, a horde of minions were awaiting their master's arrival. Goombas, Hammer Bros, Shy Guys, Thwomps, Chain Chomps, Koopas, Piranha Plants, even the Koopalings and Bowser Jr were present, eager to hear the news. Everyone was getting anxious… until the main doors swung open, revealing the Koopa King himself holding the helpless princess in his grip.

"MINIONS!" he roared. "BEHOLD! The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is finally in our possession. And this time, things have changed!"

"She's getting extra security?" A Hammer Bro guessed.

"No." Bowser answered coldly.

"She'll be the castle's most prized trophy?" A Goomba asked.

"No!"

"We're adding more lava in the dungeon to frighten her?" a Shy Guy wondered.

"NO! GRRRAAAAAWWWWRRRRR!" Bowser roared with fury, spewing a jet of flame from his mouth. Most of the minions stepped back in fear of being roasted alive, while Peach screamed in fear. Calming himself, Bowser addressed his subjects.

"Things have changed… because Mario won't be coming here to rescue her! His days of turning Goombas into brown pancakes, throwing fireballs at Shy Guys, kicking my Koopas around and dropping me into lava are OVER!"

All the minions erupted in cheers, namely the Goombas, who were so tired of being stomped and flattened. Bowser Jr had his mouth open in shock, awestruck that Mario was gone for good.

"SILENCE!" Bowser snarled, bringing back everyone's attention. "For the past 2 years, I have sent small search parties across the world for any signs of my archnemesis. They've searched the Beanbean Kingdom, New Donk City, those racetracks, the sports stadiums, those places where those stupid parties were held… everywhere! When they came back, they reported to me that they saw no sign of that hated duo anywhere!

Now, with Mario and that stupid green brother of his out of our way, I can finally put my most dreadful plan into action… the one I had made from the very beginning! I will use Peach's magical powers to bring this world into a new age. An age where the name 'Bowser' will reign supreme!"

Bowser raised a fist as a cage lowered beside him. The minions applauded and chanted as Kamek used his magic to force a devastated Peach inside.

"HAIL LORD BOWSER! HAIL LORD BOWSER! HAIL LORD BOWSER!"

As Peach looked on in horror, Bowser laughed triumphantly. Victory had finally been his, after years of defeat at the hands of her hero, the famed Mario. Now… all hope seemed lost.

"Lord Bowser!" Everything suddenly stopped as Bowser froze and turned around to the front doors, annoyed. "WHAT IS IT?!" he roared. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M… what is that?"

Peach turned to see a Goomba and a Koopa carrying a large blue crystal that seemed to be glowing. "I don't know, sire." The Goomba answered. "It landed right near the castle. We think you might want to see it."

Bowser huffed, smoke billowing from his nostrils. "All right, fine! But make it quick!" he snapped. "I've got a kingdom that needs conquering!"

Grunting at the crystal's weight, the minions set the crystal down on the castle floor. Bowser stared at the crystal in confusion. "Did this come from outer space or something?"

"We don't know, sire." The minions answered. "All we do know is that it crashed into the ground was glowing."

Bowser picked up the crystal with one hand and peered at it. His eyes widened when the glow intensified. "Argh! Does this thing have a brightness switch?" he snarled, shielding his face as Peach watched in amazement. The crystal began to shake as stray lightning bolts shot out from it, forcing all the minions to duck and cover. One bolt struck a Chain Chomp, stunning it.

"What the?!" Bowser exclaimed, dropping the crystal and letting it fall to the floor. Unfortunately, this did nothing to calm its frenzy. "W-what's going on?!"

The crystal shuddered violently… as two chains of electricity zoomed outward, striking both Bowser and Peach. As Bowser roared with pain and Peach screamed likewise, they both vanished in the blink of an eye… along with the crystal.

Bowser Jr, who had ducked into his nearby Clown Car for cover, slowly peeked out and almost jumped out of his shell. "PAPA!" he screamed as the Koopalings gasped. "LORD BOWSER!" the minions yelled in horror.

"What just happened? Morton confused!" Morton asked in bewilderment, scratching his head. Larry smacked him on the head. "Lord Bowser and the princess just went 'ka-poof!', that's what!" He snapped. Ludwig held up a hand. "Enough, both of you!" As he and Wendy turned to a silent Bowser Jr, the female Koopaling grew nervous. "Is everything alright, my prince?"

"No! Everything is not alright!" Bowser Jr shouted back. "W-where's my papa?!" Roy rushed forward to lend support. "Easy now! First it was that stupid Mario, now your dad and the princess! That means only one thing…"

"What's that?" Bowser Jr asked, trying to fight back tears.

"It means you're in charge of all the minions!" Roy concluded.

"Huh?! Me?! But…I don't think I'm ready…" Bowser Jr objected.

"Come on, it can't be that hard." Iggy said with a giggle. "I mean, your dad could do a good job, so how about you?"

Bowser Jr turned to the crowd of anxious minions, partly willing to take command. But if it meant searching for his father… he was in.

"I'll do it." He said proudly. "For my papa."

…

Bowser's skull was ringing like a bell. Blackness was all he could see. What just happened? He felt like a Thwomp had just landed on him. A really, really, _really_ big Thwomp.

The last thing he remembered was the strange crystal his minions had brought into his castle. He had picked it up and it started going crazy, zapping both him and Peach. Then everything went dark.

Rays of sunlight hit Bowser's face as he fully regained consciousness. They were small, indicating he was buried beneath something. Like that would stop him…

Bowser thrust a fist forward, breaking through the unknown debris above him. Sunlight continued to pour in as he dug his way through, eventually popping his head out.

The first thing he noticed was… this was not the Mushroom Kingdom. Or anyplace he had ever seen before. "Urgh… where the heck am I?" he wondered, placing a hand on his still throbbing forehead.

As he hauled himself out from his prison of rocks, pebbles and boulders, Bowser turned behind him and came to a stunning realization.

While unconscious, he had fallen from the sky… and had smashed into a freaking _mountain_ , which had collapsed under his tremendous force of impact. Bowser stood in astonishment before shrugging. He had survived lava, great falls, even getting punched into a sun… why was this any different?

He began to stride away from the destroyed mountain, now seeking to explore this strange world… and how to get back to his own.

Hours of exploration followed, with Bowser having no luck in his search. He had investigated ruins, cliffsides and forest alike. He had considered to find shelter and rest… before a gowned figure in the distance caught his eye.

Instantly, Bowser charged and leapt out in front of the figure, his mouth blazing with flame. "GRRRRAAAAWWWWRRRR! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM…" His rage immediately fell. "Wait a minute… you're not Peach…"

"I am most certainly not, creature!" the woman snapped, extending a sparkling hand. "I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule! And you would be wise to step down or witness the Triforce of Wisdom's true potential."

Bowser was even more confused now. "Hyrule? Triforce? Give me a second to wrap my head around all this…"

"I am also not as defenseless as you expect me to be…" the woman answered, drawing a hand back. As it began to glow, Bowser watched as an armored figure self-assembled itself in front of her, complete with a sword, a shield and a strange symbol consisting of three triangles forming a larger one.

The woman- Zelda- thrust her hand forward in a commanding gesture, prompting the living suit of armor to charge forward. The suit lifted its sword high to strike at Bowser, who raised an arm to block the blow. Growling, Bowser countered this attack by punching the suit of armor hard, shattering it to pieces.

"Ha! You think a rusty piece of junk like that can stop the great Bowser?" he taunted as Zelda stepped back, clearly insulted. Her hands began to sparkle again… was this magic? Maybe this princess would be more useful than Peach…

"HYYYYAAAAA!" Bowser whirled around to see a new figure, this one in a green tunic, slash downward at him. The Koopa King jumped back a few meters as the figure positioned himself between him and the princess, holding his shield (which had the same triangular symbol) defensively. Gritting his teeth, the figure turned to Zelda, who seemed astonished to see him.

"Another hero wannabe, huh?" Bowser snarled at the figure. "I'll enjoy pounding you into the ground like I would do to Mario!" Upon mentioning his archnemesis, the figure seemed to realize something before snapping back into focus.

"But enough chatter!" Bowser roared. "SHOWTIME!" Charging forward headfirst, he slammed into the figure's shield, knocking him back as Zelda retreated a safe distance away. The figure's sword flashed blue as his opponent struck, with Bowser blocking the blow. Roaring, Bowser kept up the attack as the clash continued…

…

Elsewhere, Peach found herself in an area with stone pillars and ruined structures, examining them with wonder. "What a strange place indeed…" she pondered. "But I need to find a way back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

A loud thud made her look to the right in surprise. There, a large man with dark skin and a cape stood up from his landing, glaring malevolently at the princess. "You are a princess yourself." He stated with a dark tone. "Though you do not wield much magic like Zelda."

"E-excuse me?" Peach stammered, fear rising through her. The man strode forward with a fist clenched, dark flames erupting from it. "I grow anxious to see what power you contain."

Peach had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Desperately, she fished out a golf club from her dress and held it out defensively. Unamused by this move, the dark man extended his other hand, conjuring a massive sword. To intimidate her further, the man dragged the weapon across the stony ground, creating small cracks in the process.

A familiar jumping sound made Peach gasp in realization. She looked up to see a figure leap through the air and pound a gloved fist right in the man's face, causing him to stagger back. Landing, the figure righted himself and turned to Peach with an expression of awe. This face was one Peach had not seen for over a year.

"Mario!" she gasped, her heart soaring. Mario smiled and adjusted his cap before turning to the man.

"Who are you to defy me?!" he roared. "I am Ganondorf, scourge of Hyrule! And as soon as I conquer that land, I shall conquer this one as well!" Drawing himself to his full height, the man- Ganondorf- readied his massive blade before charging at Mario.

Yelling in rage, he swiped at the plumber, who leapt over the swing and stomped on Ganondorf's head. As Mario landed on the ground again, his green comrade raced on scene and yelped upon seeing their enemy. Mario encouraged Luigi to assist him, but all his brother could do was put up his fists defensively and not take a single step forward.

Ganondorf charged again, with both brothers acting. Mario thrust a flaming palm forward to knock him back while Luigi just scrambled out of the way. As the warlord whirled to face them again, Mario knew that this would be a lengthy battle…


	15. Wielders of the Triforce

The Kingdom of Hyrule

Hyrule Castle

Hylian soldiers rushed to battle positions, shouting orders to protect the princess. Conjured Phantoms marched into a defensive formation, shields at the ready.

But these warriors were not facing an army. Not this time.

Large swipes from a greatsword sent wave after wave of Hylian soldiers flying, slamming into the castle walls. Their shields were useless against the massive blade, which shattered them to pieces. Their screams echoed across the hallways.

One soldier charged forward with his sword raised high. With a cry, he brought it down on his enemy…

…only for a large hand to clamp around his throat, lifting him into the air. As the soldier choked and gasped for air, Ganondorf stared at him… along with the rest that had tried to resist him.

"Why do you fight?" he asked, snapping the soldier's neck with a sickening crack. "Your efforts are useless. You are just delaying the inevitable." He released his grip, letting the soldier drop to the ground lifelessly. "Surrender Princess Zelda and your lives will be spared."

As he expected, the soldiers refused to comply. They continued to charge, and Ganondorf disposed of the vermin like flies. Phantoms advanced, weapons at the ready. Concentrating his dark magic, the warlord unleashed a mighty Warlock Punch, instantly obliterating the animate armors into scraps of metal.

Resistance was futile, but the Hylians refused to surrender. Ganondorf plowed, hacked and slashed his way through the useless excuses for militia as he set his sights on the throne room.

Inside the throne room, two Phantoms stood unmoving on both sides of the throne, while a squad of soldiers barricaded the main doors. "He's coming, Princess!" one of them screamed. "You have to leave now!"

"Hold him back!" Zelda ordered. "If he gets his hands on me now, all of Hyrule will be lost!"

Suddenly, the main doors exploded from their hinges, destroying the barricade and killing all soldiers nearby. The survivors and the Phantoms turned to face the intruder as Zelda's eyes narrowed. A caped figure emerged from the dust, eyes of pure evil resting on the princess.

Zelda's defenders charged, their tactics failing. A 360-degree greatsword swipe finished off the soldiers, while use of dark magic destroyed the Phantoms. With the last of her defenses down, Zelda stood to face the being of darkness.

"Soon, Hyrule will finally be mine." Ganondorf sneered. "A new age is finally upon us."

"Your use of the Triforce is weakened, Ganondorf." Zelda informed. "There is only the Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Wisdom. Without all three, its power is insufficient."

"And the Triforce of Courage?" Ganondorf asked, making Zelda fall silent. This was a topic she was sensitive about. About 2 years ago, Link, the hero of Hyrule and bane of evil, had mysteriously vanished from the face of the earth, never to be seen again. And with him, the Triforce of Courage also disappeared, leaving the Triforce with two wielders: Zelda and Ganondorf.

"The most important flaw in my quest for domination has finally be removed, princess." Ganondorf stated, clenching his fist. "For years, I have suffered an endless cycle of banishment and rebirth, all at the hands of that feeble weapon you call the Master Sword. Now, with its strength now gone, the cycle has been shattered. Nevermore will I be imprisoned by its blade. I can never be truly defeated, Princess. You've always known that."

Zelda grew hesitant, as if sensing the last light in the world about to be snuffed out. Ganondorf grinned viciously. "And now… Hyrule will submit under my rule!"

Something crashed through the castle's roof, smashing into the floor directly between the princess and the warlock. Ganondorf moved his arms into a blocking position while Zelda lit up her hands with magical energy.

The dust cleared, revealing a glowing crystal in the center of the throne room. Zelda stared at it in wonder while Ganondorf sneered, another plan already forming.

Before Zelda could stop him, he leapt into the crater and snatched up the crystal, which responded by vibrating quickly… and electrocuting both Triforce wielders, teleporting them to parts unknown.

…

The portal dropped Zelda into the strange realm before blinking away. As she plummeted past a floating platform, Zelda teleported using Farore's Wind, transporting her to safe ground. Catching her breath, she turned to view the area.

It was beautiful and mysterious all in one. The sight of floating pieces of land fascinated her, along with the crystals laying on the waterfalls. Anxious to know more, Zelda began to explore.

Her investigations drew up nothing but more questions. She could sense that this place was strong in something… whatever it was, it was no magic. Not even the Triforce could comprehend with this energy. What kind of power was this?

A loud roar snapped Zelda from her thoughts. Spinning on her heel, she saw a large turtle-like monster land to her right, kicking up dust in the process. Its mouth glowed red with flame as it spoke.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM…" Upon seeing Zelda, the creature instantly stopped its rage. "Wait a minute… you're not Peach." It spoke in a deep voice.

"I am most certainly not, creature!" Zelda addressed the beast, conjuring magic from her fingers. "I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule! And you would be wise to step down or witness the Triforce of Wisdom's true potential!"

The creature immediately grew confused. "Hyrule? Triforce? Give me a second to wrap my head around this…"

Zelda recognized the beast's plot. Today, it would not receive easy prey. "And I am not as defenseless as you would expect me to be…" she added, drawing a hand back and concentrating. Within seconds, the sounds of a Phantom guardian assembling flooded her ears. As the beast witnessed this, Zelda thrust her hand forward, mentally ordering the Phantom to attack.

The Phantom obeyed, charging at the creature with its blade ready to strike. It swung, but the monster lifted an arm to block the blow. Following up was a mighty punch that shattered the Phantom to metallic bits.

"Ha!" the creature laughed. You think a rusty piece of junk like that can stop the great Bowser?"

Zelda stepped back in shock before narrowing her eyes. How DARE this abomination insult her loyal protectors! Gritting her teeth, she lit her hands up with magic as the monster turned its attention to her power. With a smirk, it advanced with heavy steps.

"HYYYYAAAAA!" The beast and Zelda whirled to see a figure with a sword slash downward at the beast, who leapt back a few feet. Zelda gasped upon seeing the green tunic, the familiar shield and the legendary weapon that glowed a bright blue.

"Link…" she whispered as the hero of Hyrule turned with an equally shocked expression.

"Another hero wannabe, huh?" the monster spoke, turning Link's attention back to his enemy. "I'll enjoy pounding you into the ground like I would do to Mario!" Upon hearing this, Link stepped backward with a gasp. Zelda grew curious. Had Link found himself some new allies in this world?

"But enough chatter!" The monster growled as he began to charge forward. "SHOWTIME!" Zelda ran to the side as the beast collided with Link's Hylian Shield, with the sheer force staggering him back. As the Master Sword flashed blue, Link struck at the monstrosity, who blocked the blade with one arm. Roaring in rage, the monster went on the offensive.

Zelda did whatever she could to stay out of the fray as the duel grew in intensity. The monster- Bowser, was it? – swung his arm low, with Link somersaulting out of its path. Another punch from the creature shattered an entire pillar to dust and smithereens as Link rolled to the left. Holstering the Master Sword temporarily, Link drew his boomerang and tossed it out Bowser, who ducked his head low as the projectile sailed past him.

"Ha!" he taunted, failing to notice the boomerang circling back around. "You miss-OW!" It smacked him on the back of his head, with Link snatching it from the air.

As Link redrew the Master Sword, Bowser rubbed his head. "So, you got some tricks up your sleeve, huh?" he asked with a sneer. "Well, try this on for size!" A jet of flame rocketed from his mouth, prompting Link to absorb the heatwave with the Hylian Shield. The force of the fire breath made him slide back about 2 meters. Mustering his strength, Link managed to deflect the beast's blast back at it, briefly stunning it.

Whipping out his Clawshot, Link fired at Bowser, with the chain wrapping around his right horn. As Bowser came out of his stunned feeling, Link yanked down, sending the monster crashing face-first into the ground. Bowser had time to recover, swatting away a wooden arrow but failing to stop a little bomb from blowing up in his face.

Coughing up smoke, Bowser turned to his opponent. "Arrows, a chain thing, bombs, a boomerang, a sword and shield… sheesh, where do you _keep_ all that stuff?"

His only response was another battle cry as Link charged again, with Zelda watching everything from behind another pillar. However, another skirmish down below caught her attention.

Three figures, one in red, one in green and the other in a pink dress not participating were locked in combat with… Zelda recognized the dark figure swinging his massive sword wildly at the jumping red figure. The green one tried to keep his distance and attack from afar.

A pained grunt from Link made Zelda turn back. Bowser had caught Link with both clawed hands. As he tossed Link over the cliff's edge to where the other fight was occurring, Bowser leapt off with a "HOO-AH!" as Zelda climbed her way down. It was time for some new introductions…

…

Ganondorf found himself plummeting through the sky after that strange vortex had opened in front of him. Acting fast, he dug his greatsword into a large cliff and slid his way down to the ground. Jumping down with small pebbles following shortly, Ganondorf withdrew his weapon as he examined the area.

It was an odd place, to be honest. It felt nothing like Hyrule… was it another world?

Wherever he was, he could feel a powerful energy source. It was way beyond any type of magic he had known… or maybe this wasn't magic at all.

"What a strange place indeed…but I need to find a way back to the Mushroom Kingdom." he heard a feminine voice whisper. Ganondorf turned and peered over a nearby cliff. There, a damsel with a crown and pink dress was examining one of the pillars that marked this area. The warlock knew there was something important about this woman; she wielded a mystic power unlike Zelda's.

Eager to discover more, Ganondorf dropped down, the sound of his impact alerting the woman. Standing to his full height, he observed the princess.

"You are a princess yourself." He noted as he mentally enjoyed the sight of her quivering with fear. "Though you do not wield much magic like Zelda."

"E-excuse me?" Oh, how those words pleased him. Fear was something the King of Darkness enjoyed… and could never get enough of. With an evil grin on his face, he summoned dark flames on his palm. "I grow anxious to see what power you contain."

Ganondorf savored the moment as he watched the woman desperately try to defend herself with some feeble metal stick. Conjuring his greatsword, the warlord dragged it across the ground as he marched, hoping to intimidate her further.

Suddenly, something leaped into view and planted a fist directly in his face, making him stagger back. Fighting through the pain and standing once more, Ganondorf saw a mustached man with boots, white gloves, overalls, and a hat with a red "M" dotting it. As he greeted the princess like a gentleman, Ganondorf felt rage beginning to consume him.

"Who are you to defy me?!" he bellowed in anger. "I am Ganondorf, scourge of Hyrule! And as soon as I conquer that land, I shall conquer this one as well!" Regaining his grip on the greatsword, he charged at the red man with an angry scream.

He swung, hoping to decapitate the man instantly. Instead, the figure bounced over his weapon and onto his head, briefly stunning the warlock. Whirling around, Ganondorf noticed another mustached man, this one in green clothes and with an "L" on his hat. To his pleasure, this one froze in panic upon seeing him.

The red man motioned for the green one to join him… but he only took up a defensive stance while shivering, not daring to take another step forward.

Seeing his chance, Ganondorf charged again. The red man summoned fire from his hand, blasting him back while the green one took off running like the coward he was. Ganondorf immediately recovered, rushing forward and grabbing the red man by the throat and slamming him to the ground.

"You are an incompetent fool." He growled as the red man struggled under his grip. "You shall regret the day you ever crossed the great-OOF!" The green man collided with his side headfirst, allowing the red man to leap back up.

As Ganondorf continued to fend off both of the pesky jumpers, he attempted to swing his greatsword at the green one. He blocked it with a hammer before kicking Ganondorf in the leg and shooting a green fireball in his face. The red man leapt up to stomp him again, But Ganondorf snagged his leg and flung him at the green man with all his might.

Thinking fast, the green man grabbed the red man in midair and spun him around before throwing him back, plowing him into Ganondorf's lungs. He collapsed, having the wind knocked out of him.

"I…I refuse to be defeated by idiots like yourselves!" He growled in rage as the duo readied themselves once more. Before their battle could continue, a loud roar echoed from above… one the duo and the princess seemed to recognize.

A warrior in green crashed to the ground before getting up slowly. When he saw Ganondorf, he gasped…with the warlord baring his teeth. "You…" he snarled at the warrior and the sword he carried.

A turtle-like beast crashed down behind him as the princess of Hyrule followed. It looked ready to pound Link into the ground before it looked up and saw Ganondorf's own opponents. "Huh?"

For a moment, everything lay silent until the beasts balled its fists, with smoke billowing from its nostrils. "Mario…" it snarled as the duo straightened their hats. With an angry roar, the monster thundered past Link and attacked the duo.

"I THOUGHT MY DAYS WITH YOU WERE OVER, PLUMBER BOY!" it roared. "OVER!" As it punched the ground wildly, the two somersaulted over it. Ganondorf circled his own enemy as Link readied himself.

"I will make sure the cycle does not repeat again." He growled. "You will not banish me this time!" His fists glowing with dark magic, he lunged for Link. Rolling to the side, the hero of Hyrule struck with the Master Sword. Ganondorf blocked the attack with his own blade, ensuing in a classic sword duel.

Nearby, the monster was swatting at the agile mustached men like flies. "GRAH! You pesky little…" It growled as it blasted out flame. The two jumped over it just as Ganondorf deflected the Master Sword away. His opening in sight, he kicked Link in the chest, sending him tumbling to where the other two had skidded to a stop.

To Ganondorf's confusion, Link now turned to the mustached men, who nodded at him in unison. As Link nodded back, Ganondorf pondered something. Had he forged new alliances?

The red man jumped into the air as Link crouched, holding the Hylian Shield high. The man landed on the shield, making Link hoist it up, propelling the red man high. In midair, his fist burst into flame.

Before Ganondorf or the monster could react, the red man slammed his fist down into the ground, sending a fiery shockwave that knocked them both off their feet. As they collapsed, Ganondorf could hear the two princesses… _congratulating_ them.

"Bravo, Mario! Bravo!" the princess in pink said excitedly. "I am most impressed myself, Link." Zelda added. "You have learned teamwork from these… extraordinary fighters."

Feeling humiliated, Ganondorf forced himself to rise to his feet, with the monster doing the same. "This fight is not over yet!" he yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I will not rest until all of you are destroyed!"  
"HEY!" the monster shouted, annoying Ganondorf. "Who said you had dibs on Mario and Green Stache?! I'M the one who has dibs on those two! They're MY archenemies!"

Ganondorf was nearly insulted. "Who are you to command me, creature?! Stand aside or join the rest of these fools in oblivion!"

The monster bared its teeth as it stood face-to-face with Ganondorf. "You better watch your tone, ugly, or else I'll have one of my Thwomps flatten you!"

"Ugly?! How dare you! Do you not even know who I am?!"

"No! And I don't care! Now move out of the way so I can squash these bozos!"

"I am Ganondorf, you brainless fool! Future ruler of Hyrule and King of Darkness! This is my final warning! Interfere and be obliterated!"

"BRAINLESS? WHY YOU…RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!"

The monster suddenly tackled Ganondorf in a fit of rage. Each of them angrily punched the other with blasts of fire and dark magic erupting from them. The two eventually vanished into the forest, never letting up in their villainous onslaught.

…

Mario pointed to the forest with his thumb, with Luigi shrugging. Link just sighed before remembering something. Tapping Mario on the shoulder, he motioned for him and his brother to turn around.

"That was… rather peculiar." The other princess said curiously before Peach stepped forward. "I believe some introductions are in order." The other princess realized this. "Oh, of course. To whom do I have the honor of addressing?"

"I am Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach stated before gesturing to the brotherly duo. "And these two are my saviors and protectors. The great and legendary Mario…"

Hearing his name, Mario waved with a happy "Hello!" while the other princess waved back. Peach smiled before turning to Luigi.

"…and his faithful, yet sometimes cowardly and clumsy brother Luigi."

The green brother grinned in an attempt to hide the latter facts and bowed in a gentlemanly manner. He almost fell to the ground in the process, if not for Mario catching him. The other princess chuckled at this.

"And that spiny-shelled, fire breathing monster is Bowser. He has kidnapped me many numerous times in attempts to take over the Mushroom Kingdom but has suffered many defeats at the hand of my hero." Peach finished.

The other princess stepped forward with Link by her side, weapons holstered. "My name is Zelda." She introduced herself to the brothers and Peach. "I am the princess of a land called Hyrule. I wield a remarkable power known as the Triforce of Wisdom, one of three pieces of the Triforce."

Link stepped before Peach, bowing in politeness. "And this is Link, wielder of the Triforce of Courage and the legendary Master Sword. It is an ancient weapon that repels all evil." Zelda explained. "For years, he has set off on various quests to defeat the warlord Ganondorf, wielder of the Triforce of Power. Link has banished him from Hyrule again and again, but he always returns to threaten us. But as long as Link stands in his way, Hyrule will never be his."

As the introductions finished, Link and the Mario Bros moved away from the princesses, with the former motioning for the princesses to follow. "Is there something you wish to show us, Link?" Zelda asked. The hero of Hyrule nodded before Mario beckoned them.

As the three heroes and the two princesses walked away from the area, a small figure silently moved away from the treeline, his jaw dropped in shock. His wooden shield almost fell from his grip, and his sword was held tightly. The figure moved into the sunlight, his green tunic and cap now in sight.

The figure seemed hesitant at first, looking back into the forest where the two villains had entered during their skirmish. Glancing at the path, the young wanderer, the Hero of Time, began to trek down that same direction that the other five had taken…


	16. Flyboy

Fox stood on the cliffside overlooking the waterfalls with his arms crossed. It felt like only yesterday his Arwing had crashed in this world and he had first fought Samus. He remembered how distraught he had been…

Even though the Announcer had told them they could go back to their own worlds by using the same portals that summoned them here, Fox felt like he had some work to do here. And he wouldn't leave until it was finished.

At the end of the tournament, all of the "Smashers", as the Announcer called them, had to face one final test: a battle against two giant hands. There was Master Hand, who was cunning in his attacks, and Crazy Hand, who unleashed absolute havoc. But strangely, the Announcer never mentioned their origins (although Kirby seemed to recognize them), nor did he reveal the purpose of those crystals…

Another swirling vortex appeared in the sky, causing Fox to turn his attention to it. The portal crackled with lightning…before a large spiny figure tumbled unconsciously out of it, slowly rotating during its fall.

 _Another challenger._ Fox realized with a smirk. After 2 years in this world, he had gotten bored fighting the same seven guys repeatedly. But when he saw the monster's trajectory… he gasped.

With a loud slamming noise, the spiny-shelled monster collided with a colossal mountain, making the very ground tremble at the impact. Fox steadied himself to keep from losing balance.

All was still for a moment, with the mountain now having a large hole. Fox decided to turn and head back… right as the mountain began to crumble into the ground.

The mountain sank slowly as it broke apart into boulders, dust kicking up from its destruction. Fox pondered whether the creature could have survived that before heading into the forest.

A short time after leaving the cliffside, Fox stopped in his tracks, one ear twitching. He heard a twig snapping, indicating something was here. Slowly, he reached for his blaster and began to draw it from its holster…

Before he could whip it out, something lunged from nearby bushes and ambushed him. The attacker knocked away his blaster with a single kick before transitioning to wild swings.

Fox raised his arms to block and parry the blows, managing to grab his attacker's arms and bare his teeth. He tried to glare menacingly at his opponent when…

"Fox?"

He relaxed his stance. "Falco?"

Surprised, the bird released his grip and stepped back. "W-what the heck are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Fox replied as his partner stood silent.

"You were gone for 2 years!" Falco stammered. "The patrol mission… that crystal… the team… what is this place?"

"Whoa, slow down, old pal," Fox suggested, raising both hands. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Right. Ahem…" Falco noted before beginning his story.

"It had been nearly 2 years since you had gone on that patrol mission and never returned. We were starting to get worried. Without you to lead Star Fox, I almost considered disbanding the team. But Slippy stopped me every time, saying it wasn't what you would have wanted. Peppy also said you could be as stubborn as your father sometimes."

"That's Peppy, all right," Fox said with a smirk.

"Thanks to him, we kept the team together. But General Pepper hardly spoke to us about your disappearance." Falco continued. "Even ROB couldn't pinpoint your location.

But everything changed for me as soon as I got over it. One morning, a large unidentified meteor-like object entered Corneria's orbit. I volunteered to go check out the impact zone. Slippy wanted to further analyze whatever had landed, so he told me to bring it back to the city.

As I approached the crater, my Arwing warned me of high traces of unknown energy. Proceeding with caution, I landed and climbed into the crater to see an odd glowing crystal. I contacted Slippy and Peppy and informed them of my discovery. They told me to bring it back, which I tried to.

But the moment I touched it, it began to brighten like a star and zapped me with electricity, almost scorching my feathers. The next thing I knew, I was tumbling down some sort of tunnel. Sort of like those teleporters Andross used.

I hit the ground hard, almost blacking out. When I recovered, I tried contacting the others. But I had lost connection, meaning I was totally stranded with no way back.

I decided to take a look around to decide where I was. That's when I heard something close by in the forest. I made a stealthy approach and ambushed him like the bird of prey I was…"

"And then you ran into me." Fox finished.

"Heh." Falco chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"No worries," Fox said to his friend. "Now, I think it's my turn to explain…"

After hearing Fox's story, Falco hung his head in shame. "Oh man… sorry to hear about your ship…" he sighed sadly. "She was a real beauty."

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss her." Fox added, looking skyward.

"And what's all this about other universes and a fighting tournament?" Falco asked, puzzled.

"Uh, that's also a long story. But those crystals we found… I think they chose us."

"Chose us? Pah!" Falco snorted. "Crystals can't 'choose' anybody! I mean, look at me! My talent's for the sky and open space, not on the ground!"

"First off…" Fox began as he and Falco walked through the forest. "I don't think those were ordinary crystals from asteroids or anything like that. And the Announcer told me they chose people like me because we have 'proven' ourselves in skill, acts of heroism and other stuff like that."

Falco seemed confused. "Who's the Announcer?"

"Even I don't know who he really is. But he'll fill you in on the details." As Fox finished, the duo approached a stone temple. "This is the place."

"An ancient ruin, huh? This where he lives?"

"Not exactly. More like where he assembles us." Motioning for Falco to follow him, Fox led them inside…


	17. Pokemon Participants

Unova Region outskirts

From the cliffside, Mewtwo watched the bustling city below him as night began to fall. Since his creation at New Island, the artificial Pokémon had pondered on the meaning of his existence. At first, he had been outraged to discover he was nothing more than a clone and an experiment and had grown a hatred for humans.

However, all of that changed at the hands of one Trainer who had given him a change of heart. The same words Mewtwo had spoken that day still remained with him, even after he erased the memories of all the humans and Pokémon present.

 _"_ _It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."_

Since then, Mewtwo had set out to find his place in the world. He even remembered facing off against an army of Genesects, who, like Mewtwo himself, were created by humans. Also, Mewtwo had learned to change genders, giving himself a feminine tone.

He rarely gave much thought to those events, since his main purpose was where he fit in the world. Before he could set out to continue this quest, something in the sky twinkled.

Mewtwo turned skyward to see something resembling a comet rocket down to the ground and slam into the earth. Dust and fire kicked up as nearby Pokémon panicked and scattered away. Interested, Mewtwo levitated himself off the ground and flew toward the impact site.

Upon landing, Mewtwo noticed no Pokémon remained at the site. All except one.

A lone yellow Pokémon was pinned under a fallen tree, struggling to get free. "Pichu…" it whined as it tried to scramble away. Mewtwo's eyes flashed blue, with the tree soon glowing the same color. The lone Pokémon, a Pichu, watched in awe as the tree slowly rose from the ground. It moved slightly to the left before setting itself down. As it did, Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing.

 _"_ _Leave this place."_ Mewtwo spoke telepathically. _"It isn't safe here."_ The Pichu nodded before trotting away on all fours. Mewtwo turned to the blast site and floated down into a crater.

However, unbeknownst to him, Pichu stopped and turned around, noticing a faint blue glow coming from the crater. Intrigued, Pichu ran back to the crater, climbing down.

Mewtwo noticed a blue crystal embedded in the earth. He could sense immense power growing from it. It wasn't psychic energy, to his confusion. It was something greater. Something phenomenal.

Pichu approached from the other side, Mewtwo too entranced by the crystal to notice. It was beautiful and shiny, which mesmerized the little Pokémon.

 _"_ _What is this?"_ Mewtwo wondered as he reached out to the crystal. _"It feels more powerful than a Mega Evolution."_ At the same time, Pichu leaned forward, pressing its face to the crystal as Mewtwo rested its hand on it.

The crystal immediately sparked with lightning, shocking Pichu on the nose. As it yelped and leapt back, Mewtwo instantly noticed him. _"What?"_ Before he could do anything else, the crystal exploded with electric power, flooding Mewtwo's body with an incredible feeling he couldn't even describe. He could hear tiny shrieks from the Pichu as it too was overwhelmed. Mewtwo prepared to counter this with his psychic powers… but the crystal whisked both of them away.

…

"Pichuuuu…" the little Pokémon whined as it stood, shaking its head. As it came to, it looked around to see strange, unfamiliar surroundings… and a very familiar face.

 _"_ _I told you to leave."_ Mewtwo scolded him with displeasure. _"Now both of us are stranded here."_ Pichu shrank down in embarrassment, as if feeling guilty for its curiosity.

 _"_ _But it does not matter."_ Mewtwo told him. _"We can't be alone here. Go and find more Pokémon."_ Pichu seemed to understand as the two of them began to journey off into this strange world…

Mewtwo looked around the area, taking note of the majestic surroundings and the strange, indescribable energy force he felt here. This was beyond the standards of any Psychic-type Pokémon, even himself. He had to know what this force was.

A small sound made him look downward to find Pichu, who was following him while looking around with concern. Mewtwo turned to face him. _"I will not be your guardian."_ He told the smaller Pokémon. _"Now go and find more Pokémon that may have arrived here. If you do not find any, head inside that cave and wait for me to return."_ He gestured to a nearby cave off to the right.

Mewtwo continued onward as Pichu stayed behind. That strange energy force seemed to grow in power the more he progressed through the area. Just what exactly was it? A power beyond psychic energy?

"Pichu." A voice said with fear, making Mewtwo glance behind him. That stubborn Pichu was still there, unable to make itself venture out into the strange unknown.

Mewtwo was beginning to grow annoyed. There was only one way to get Pichu to leave him alone. As Pichu stared up at him in hopes of protection, Mewtwo stared back. His eyes flashed green for a fraction of a second, but it was enough.

Pichu stumbled away with swirls in his eyes, dazed from Disable's effects. Seeing his chance, Mewtwo teleported himself a distance away. Perhaps now Pichu would get courageous enough to start his search.

A long amount of time passed as Mewtwo floated across the land, trying to track down the source of this strange power. In some areas, like in forests and the waterfalls, the source was weak. But in others, like the remains of ancient buildings, the source was strong… but not strong enough.

Mewtwo's psychic senses informed him of great struggles and clashes occurring in areas involving the ruins, particularly floating platforms and pillars jutting from the ground. He theorized that these battles have strengthened the mysterious energy force with every clash.

But one location led him to a conclusion. In one of the forests, the source rapidly spiked the moment he journeyed into a clearing that showed a large temple with a circular symbol on its door. The source of that power had to be inside.

Before he could enter, Mewtwo detected sounds of a skirmish close by. A rustling bush, to be exact. Turning around, he illuminated his palms with purple psychic energy. _"Reveal yourself."_ He called out. _"I accept any challenge that comes before me."_

Two yellow figures pounced out from the foliage, tackling each other to the ground. Although they were both moving quickly, Mewtwo identified one of them to be Pichu. As he advanced to break up the melee, the two figures broke apart, making sounds of happiness. Mewtwo then realized that the two were just playfighting… before recognizing Pichu's partner.

 _"_ _You…"_ he muttered, getting the Pikachu's attention. But this was no normal Pikachu. This one was one he had encountered before, both on New Island and during the battle with the Genesects.

However, this Pikachu could only recall the latter, as Mewtwo had erased his memory of what happened at New Island. Recognizing Mewtwo nonetheless, Pikachu bounded up to him. "Pika! Pika!" he shouted.

 _"_ _I am not so certain of the reason I am present here."_ Mewtwo replied. _"I recall finding a strange crystal-like meteorite in the Unova Region. When I went to investigate it, I picked up a little stowaway."_

"Pichu!" Pichu squeaked as it nuzzled Pikachu's side.

 _"_ _I have sensed a strange energy force beyond my psychic power."_ Mewtwo continued. _"I have tracked it to this temple and was about to enter until the two of you appeared."_

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted again. "Pika pika pika!"

Mewtwo's expression changed. _"I do not understand. What is this 'multiverse' you speak of?"_

Pikachu ran over to the temple door and motioned for them to follow. "Pika, pika!"

Mewtwo nodded. _"Very well. The answers I seek are inside. Lead the way."_ Pikachu happily obliged as the door began to slowly open…


	18. Fire Emblem

Kingdom of Altea

Fire Emblem dimension

Marth stood on the castle wall, his cape flowing with the wind. As he stared into the distance, he thought back to his various quests, including his exile from the kingdom. He remembered forming his own alliance to take back Altea.

His well-known falchion weapon rested in its sheath. It was a remarkable blade that Marth had wielded with great accuracy. Many foes had fallen at its might. And many more would follow…

Thunder boomed in the skies above as ominous clouds formed. Tensing up, Marth gripped his falchion as blue lightning sparkled in the clouds. Obviously, this was a sign of evil. An evil he must fight.

But nothing emerged from the clouds except for a streak of blue light, which thudded into the ground with tremendous force. As dust kicked up on the plains below, Marth grew curious. Was this some sort of sign?

Exiting the castle's boundaries, Marth trekked down the plains until he reached the object's impact site. A large crater had formed there, revealing a strange crystal that glowed with blue light.

As soon as Marth climbed down into the crater, he could feel strange power coming from the crystal. It all seemed… otherworldly. Cautiously, he extended a hand and brushed the crystal. In response, it pulsed with light. Marth felt like the crystal was examining him instead of the other way around.

The crystal pulsed again before glowing. Marth stepped back as the glow grew brighter, eventually shooting out strands of lightning that enveloped him. Marth fought against the pain, but he could do nothing as swirling blue tunnel morphed into view, leaving the castle and the plains behind.

The plummet through the vortex was disorienting, but after 10 seconds the vortex vanished, and Marth collapsed to the ground. Groaning, he stood with a palm on his forehead. _W…what kind of magic was that?_ He wondered. _Or was that even magic at all?_

He was equally confused as to where he was. This was unlike anyplace he'd ever seen. At first, Marth had a theory that he had entered another world of some sorts. He needed to find out how to get back to Altea. Or maybe… he had a purpose here. But what?

A sound made him snap out of his thoughts. Drawing his falchion and spinning around, Marth had little time to react as an armed figure leaped from the nearby forest with a battle cry.

Lifting his blade just in time to block the burning blow, Marth followed up with defensive maneuvers like deflecting and dodging before kicking the figure in the chest. Now having time to recover, Marth studied his enemy.

His opponent had red hair, a cape and a sword with fire capabilities. He also looked slightly younger than Marth.

"You show great potential, boy." Marth remarked as the figure rose to his feet. "Tell me, do you seek answers here, like I do?"

"How do you know?" the boy replied, a hint of confusion in his tone.

"I arrived here after examining an odd crystal that landed close to my kingdom." Marth explained.

"Likewise for myself." The boy holstered his weapon as he approached Marth. "I believe there is… a reason for our presence here. Maybe we can search for answers together."

Smirking, Marth extended a hand. "Marth." He introduced himself. "Prince of Altea and Hero-King."

"Hero-King, huh?" the boy replied. "I don't see why I've ever heard of you." He took Marth's hand. "Roy. The Young Lion."

"A pleasure to meet you, Roy." Marth replied. "Now, follow me. It's time we find answers…"

…

The two swordsmen eventually found their way to the middle of a forest, where Roy had remembered noticing something interesting before being distracted by Marth's arrival. "I believe it was some sort of temple. An ancient one dotting a strange circular symbol, like the ones on various banners here."  
"Do you remember its exact location?" Marth asked him.

"Sadly, no. A disturbance in the sky caught my attention, which led me to you. I think the temple is somewhere deeper in the forest, and I think the answer lay in…" He stopped, resting one hand on his sword.

"What is it?" Marth wondered, staring in the direction Roy was facing.

Roy's eyes suddenly went wide. "Back! Get back!" He shouted as two large figures burst from the foliage. Marth couldn't make them out well, but they appeared to be a monster with a spiked shell and some sort of dark lord. And they were savagely trying to beat each other in submission.

"WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU, I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS AND FEED YOU TO MY CHAIN CHOMPS!" The monster roared before spewing out fire, which the dark lord blocked by raising a hand that glowed with dark magic, separating the flames.

"I have never been defeated for good!" The dark lord yelled back. "And in this world, I will not be banished again!"

"You wanna bet, punk?!" The monster snarled before charging headfirst into the warlord and disappearing into the forest. The moment they left, Marth and Roy stared at each other in confusion. "What was that all about?" Roy asked, dumbfounded.

"It seems like we're not the only ones here." Marth realized. "Keep your guard up." Roy nodded as the two pressed on.

About five minutes later, Roy moved away a bush as Marth appeared behind him. "There." He said, pointing into the clearing. "That's the temple."

"Then what we seek lies within." Marth told him. "Shall we?"

Roy smiled. "Lead the way, friend."

As the two approached the building, Marth almost swore he saw a purple tail moving inside with two yellow creatures following it. Nodding to Roy, the swordsmen entered the temple as the door closed behind them.


	19. Ice Climbers

Icicle Mountain

Ice Climber dimension

Embarking on a quest to scale frozen mountaintops was easier said than done. You head to deal with freezing winds, strong blizzards, lack of oxygen from height and the threat of freezing to death. Luckily, if you had the right skills and the right companions, you just might live to see the top.

As the wind howled against Icicle Mountain's peak, two lone figures donned in parkas (one blue and one pink) and carried hammers meant for smashing ice blocks steadily traversed upward. An orange condor flew close by in the snowy distance, squawking at the duo in its appreciation.

As the two Ice Climbers were nearing the top of the mountain, Popo, the figure in the blue parka, noticed something odd in the night sky. Normally, it would have been the aurora borealis that glowed brightly… but today it was something else.

Something glinted like a star, which plummeted down directly for the mountain. Before Popo or his climbing partner, Nana, could react, the falling object slammed into the mountaintop, sending snow flying in the opposite direction it landed from.

The impact made the entire mountain shake, and Nana almost lost her balance. Quickly, Popo grabbed her hand and hoisted her up before she could fall down the mountainside… and become buried in the now raging avalanche below them.

Nodding to each other, the duo continued their climb by hopping on snowy ledges and shimmying up snowy surfaces. Finally, after a long journey, the two reached the top.

The Ice Climbers jumped up and down repeatedly in celebration before Popo noticed something. A strange crystal now covered in ice lay directly ahead of them, and it seemed to get brighter as Popo approached it.

Gesturing to a still-jumping Nana, Popo walked up to the crystal with his partner right behind him, mallets at the ready. Acting as one, they hammered away at the ice covering the crystal, careful not to damage the crystal.

Once the last bit of ice was chipped off, Popo and Nana stared at their discovery in awe. After picking it up, Popo noticed the crystal beginning to hum and rattle. He quickly set it back down, which did nothing for the crystal to stop. After another loud hum, lightning shot out from the crystal, striking both Ice Climbers.

In the skies above, the condor screeched and swooped downward like an eagle about to catch its prey. Talons outstretched, it prepared to snatch up the duo…

…only to miss as the Ice Climbers and the crystal vanished from sight. Squawking in surprise, the condor dove down to the bottom of the mountain, seeking shelter from the intensifying blizzard…

…

The blue vortex opened, and both Ice Climbers fell from it screaming. Popo immediately landed on a floating platform and, gasping in realization, grabbed Nana's hand as she fell past, saving her from the endless abyss below.

Pulling her up, Popo looked around to see more mountains. Unfortunately, they were not the freezing kind he was used to. Maybe these ones would be easier to climb…

The Ice Climbers wandered around for a while to try and find out where they were. Obviously, the climate was not that cold at all. And the area itself contained ruins that were just asking to be explored, along with a lush, quiet forest.

But there was a high probability that they were not alone here. Nana pointed out traces of destruction, like destroyed pillars, weapon traces and scorch marks. They would have to be on guard.

Nothing important was found in the ruined architecture, to the Ice Climbers' disappointment. There was no choice now but to investigate the forest.

Just before entering, a bright blue beam shot from the center of the forest like a beacon. It reached to the heavens, its light almost beckoning. Knowing this had to be a sign, Popo turned to Nana and they nodded in unison before rushing off into the forest. They were eager to find what awaited them…


	20. Game and Watch

Flat Zone

Game & Watch dimension

This universe was the strangest of them all. Unlike the rest, it was completely flat and two-dimensional, as was its inhabitants. There was no direction one could go but left and right.

But for someone like Mr. Game & Watch, it was perfectly normal.

He was a black, mute outline that moved in frames while making random beeps and clicks. He had seen many in his day, like guards using chairs to keep lions in cages, juggling acts, fire rescues and deep-sea expeditions involving giant octopuses.

He believed nothing could ever top those events… until today.

Something boomed up in the sky, prompting Mr. Game & Watch to look up. A falling blue object surrounded by blue light came down at great speed and landed somewhere to the right. A loud crash followed, surprising Mr. Game & Watch.

Frame by frame, he ran as fast as he could toward the landing zone. Luckily, no one had been close to the site, so nobody was hurt. Upon reaching the area, Mr. Game & Watch peeked down into a hole in the ground. There he found something unusual.

Instead of black and grey like everything else was, this thing glowed a different color; one Mr. Game & Watch was not familiar with. He jumped down into the hole to get a better look at it. The moment he got close to it, the thing began to glow brighter.

He leaned in close to it in a single frame, making his nose almost touch it in a single instant. Suddenly, the strange thing pulsed with light and struck Mr. Game & Watch with some form of lightning. He thrashed around in different poses, eventually vanishing from sight.

…

Making his signature bell sound as he fell from the blue rift in the sky, Mr. Game & Watch landed on the ground before skidding to a stop. For a moment, he lay there unmoving. Then, slowly, he rose before immediately jumping in surprise at the scene around him.

First, there were no black and grey colors. The entire landscape was coated in colors Mr. Game & Watch had never before seen. Second, it was nothing like his home at all. Wherever he was, it had more than two dimensions. There were more options than going left or right. This place had an entirely new perspective on things.

Not only was the location not making sense to him, but also his body. Looking over himself, he found that this world made him look completely thin and flat. Mr. Game & Watch partially feared that due to his appearance, even the slightest gust of wind would knock him over.

In confusion, he moved his head back and forth, trying to make sense of this place. As he did, a bright beam blasted into the sky. Mr. Game & Watch looked up, only to find the beam had no end in sight. It also pinpointed its origin in a forested area, so he decided to check it out.

One frame rate at a time, Mr. Game & Watch carefully traversed the strange new world, hoping his finding would make sense on everything around him.


	21. A Melee Mashup

Inside the Smash Temple, the glowing blue sphere awaited the new champions that had proven themselves worthy to compete. The Announcer sensed three new universes had joined the fray, along with 12 new competitors. Also, he had an idea benefitting Mario; a lone memory of his that he had not given much thought for some time.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention. The Announcer's sphere rotated to the chamber's entrance to find the Mario Bros and Link arriving with the first two new challengers. Upon arriving, the bros moved aside, and Link gestured to the princesses to step forth.

 _"_ _Ah, the first two of the new challengers."_ The Announcer greeted them. _"Welcome, Princesses Peach and Zelda."_

Peach gasped in shock. "How do you know our names?"

"And what sort of magic allows you to speak?" Zelda inquired.

 _"_ _I will explain everything in dear time, princesses, once all of the new champions arrive."_ As he finished, a new voice cut through the air.

"C'mon. He's just through here." Fox said from another corridor.

"Whoever he is, he'd better have a reason for bringing me here." The voice of a new challenger replied before he entered the chamber and setting his eyes on the Announcer. "Gah!" he yelped, wing reaching for his blaster.

 _"_ _Calm yourself, Falco Lombardi. And yes, I do have my reasons for summoning you. Your skills are greatly needed."_

"You didn't tell me he looked like a giant ball!" Falco snapped at his partner. "He doesn't." Fox answered. "That's just how he can speak to us right now." Falco, still uneasy, holstered his weapon.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he and two other figures entered the chamber next. The floating white one stopped upon seeing the Announcer. _"You… are you the source of the power I am sensing?"_

 _"_ _Indeed, Mewtwo. That is how I told you to come here. As for your little partner, his own skills are meant to be tested."_

Mewtwo floated upward so that he was directly in front of the sphere. _"Pichu is inexperienced."_ He explained with his eyes narrowed. _"Its own electric attacks are known to damage itself. It can only properly control them once it evolves into a Pikachu."_

 _"_ _Of that I am aware, Mewtwo. But the self-inflicting damage will soon be the least of Pichu's matters."_ His gaze still cold, the artificial Pokémon levitated back down as the next two figures approached.

Two caped men wielding swords entered next, stopping on sight like the rest. One held the other back, hand on his weapon's hilt.

 _"_ _I mean you no harm, warriors of the Emblem."_ The Announcer stated. _"Approach."_

Hesitatingly, Marth and Roy stepped forward to join the rest.

A lone small figure snuck through the corridor the Mario Bros and Link emerged from. He thought he could remain unseen for the moment. However, the Announcer acknowledged him.

 _"_ _There is no need to hide, Hero of Time. You are essential to this as everyone else."_ Hearing this, Mario and Link's group turned around, with the latter receiving the most shock. Kneeling down to get a better view of his younger self, Link made sure that he wasn't imaging things by slightly brushing Young Link's shoulder.

 _"_ _You might be slightly confused on how there can be two of you, Link."_ The Announcer explained, technically speaking to both Links at the same time. _"I promise all will be revealed when everyone is assembled."_

Next, two small figures with wooden mallets approached, admiring the chamber in all its glory. _"Popa and Nana, you two share a partnership that could prove useful. Also, I see that my new beam on the temple has made it easier to locate it."_ The Announcer spoke as the duo stared at him in awe. _"You've conquered mountains and won. Now let us see if you can conquer this next challenge."_

As the two nodded and high-fived, a series of beeps and clicks sounded from another corridor while the rest of the veteran Smashers entered the chamber. At first, everyone saw nothing in the corridor at first… until the source of the beeps and clicks turned to its side.

 _"_ _Ah, Mister Game and Watch. I assume you still need to adjust to three-dimensional conditions. In time, you shall. Now join the others."_

Clicking while doing so, the two-dimensional character walked into position with the rest of the fighters. The Announcer prepared himself for the speech in which he would introduce the tournament and the fighters… but stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked him as he looked around. _"We are missing two. Two who specialize in brute strength."_

At that moment, a section of the temple's upper wall shattered into bricks and dust as two still-brawling figures crashed to the ground, trading fire, dark magic and insults at each other. Everyone staggered back as the Announcer sighed. _"Of course. Ness!"_

"On it!" the boy shouted as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the fighting figures. "PK FLASH!"

A green pulsing light rose from Ness before setting down near the two villains. The boy spread his arms wide, making the light explode in a bright flash. The two villains landed on opposite sides of the room as the light died down.

"YOWCH! MY EYES!" Bowser roared, covering his face with both palms. "I can't see a thing!"

"ARGH! Cursed light!" Ganondorf snarled, one arm over his head. "Who dares?!"

 _"_ _I dare, King of Darkness."_ The Announcer stated. _"And shall you remain hostile to me further, you will not find the answers you seek."_

"None commands me!" Ganondorf roared as he lunged for the Announcer, still fighting the effects of Ness' PK Flash. He jumped a threw a mighty punch, only for the sphere to flash and his fist to connect with a blue shield. The shield countered by blowing Ganondorf back, crashing to the floor.

"Rrrgh… huh?" Ganondorf recovered, only to find Samus' arm cannon aimed at him from his right, and Fox's blaster from his left. Meanwhile, Marth's blade was just inches away from Bowser's throat, where he lay confused.

"What is this, a party?" Bowser asked before frowning. "I HATE being uninvited to parties!"

 _"_ _This is no festive celebration, Koopa King."_ The Announcer explained. _"Ease yourself, Bowser, and all will be revealed."_

"All right, all right! I'm eased!" Bowser replied as Marth slowly lowered his falchion. "Now what is all this?"

 _"_ _Very well."_ The Announcer said. _"Allow me to explain."_

…

After explaining to the newcomers about the Smash tournaments, other universes and dimensions, and champions that have their worth proven by interdimensional crystals, it was time for the introductions.

A light shone on Bowser, and the same images from the first tournament appeared that showed Bowser either wreaking havoc or fighting Mario. _"BOWSER! Archnemesis to Mario and capable of brute strength, fire breath and an army of minions at his side!"_

"YEAH!" Bowser cheered while taunting to the others. "That's right! None of you punks stand a chance against me! And there's only one guy that's gonna destroy Mario… THIS GUY! GWAHAHAHA!"

 _"_ _PEACH! Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! Frequently the target of Bowser's schemes, only to be rescued by the heroic Mario!"_

Bowser's expression instantly changed to disgust, crossing his arms and looking away. "Hmph!" Peach, meanwhile, gradually waved as if greeting her Toad subjects.

 _"_ _ZELDA! Princess of Hyrule and wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom!"_

As Zelda waved back, Fox noticed something in one of the images. "Hey, who's that?" he asked, pointing to a ninja-like figure with her face covered. "We didn't see anyone like him come in here."

 _"_ _Ah, yes. Sheik can be… elusive. But she is here with us."_

"If I may." Zelda said before a magical mist surrounded her. Everyone watched in awe as the mist swirled around… and dissipated, revealing the same ninja figure from the images.

 _"_ _Two fighters in a single body. This will certainly be interesting."_

As Sheik transformed back into Zelda, the introductions continued when the light shone on Ganondorf, who scowled at the brightness.

 _"_ _GANONDORF! Wielder of the Triforce of Power and eternal enemy to Link, he is the true evil that can never be truly defeated!"_ As the Announcer finished, Ganondorf flung his cape to the side while stabbing his greatsword into the ground. "This isn't gonna be easy now that we've got bad guys in the mix." Fox muttered.

"I am the King of Darkness itself, creature." Ganondorf hissed. "Not a 'bad guy'." Fox only stared back as the light moved on to the little Link.

 _"_ _YOUNG LINK! An alternate version of Link from another reality, proclaimed as the Hero of Time!"_ As he stared at the images now, Link thought about his smaller counterpart being an alternate version of himself rather than his past self. Otherwise, he would have remembered all of these events.

 _"_ _FALCO! Ace pilot of Star Fox and Fox's closest companion!"_ Fox stared at one image that showed footage of Falco's Arwing blasting out lasers while rolling. "I didn't know you could do that." He whispered to his comrade. Falco smirked. "Trust me, there's lots of things that I can do. Just wait and see."

 _"_ _MEWTWO! A genetically created Pokémon and clone of the rare Pokémon Mew, its psychic powers are unlike anything else in its world!"_ Mewtwo remained silent as he viewed the segments of his past: his creation, New Island, the Genesects and everything else in between.

 _"_ _PICHU! A pre-evolution of the Pikachu species, but easily as predictable!"_ Pichu squinted at the light beam as it shone down on him. "Pichu…" he whined just before the beam moved on.

 _"_ _MARTH! Heir to the kingdom of Altea and the descendant of a legendary dragon slayer!"_ Hearing this, Marth drew his falchion and slashed a few strikes for demonstration. He holstered it as the light moved.

 _"_ _ROY! The Young Lion and wielder of the Binding Blade, capable of fiery proportions!"_ Roy smiled as he gestured to everyone else. "Trust me, you don't want to find yourself on the other half of this thing. I'll show you what it can do."

 _"_ _ICE CLIMBERS! Conquerors of freezing mountains, no task for them is impossible if they work together!"_ Popo and Nana jumped up and down in celebration. The light now shone on the final competitor.

 _"_ _MR. GAME AND WATCH! Hailing from a world where everything is two-dimensional, you might think he is easy to defeat! He will prove otherwise!"_

As Mr. Game & Watch rang his bell, everyone waited for the Announcer to declare the beginning of the second tournament. However, a silence indicated he was not finished.

 _"_ _Before we begin, I would like to introduce you to some things."_ The Announcer began before turning. _"Mario, step forward please."_ Nodding, the plumber moved past Peach and a still-skulking Bowser until he a few steps away from the Announcer's pedestal.

 _"_ _Like Sheik, you too will be given a different agenda to battle in. Tell me, what do you know about this?"_ Suddenly, a white outfit with a stethoscope appeared out of thin air, surprising Mario.

 _"_ _You recognize this, don't you? It's from that time you decided to take a shot at medicine and fight viruses with you various medications."_ Awed, Mario took the outfit and held it in his arms. After staring at it for a while, he looked back at the Announcer.

 _"_ _I say it's time to get back into business…"_ the Announcer's sphere flashed a bright blue as he finished. _"DOCTOR Mario."_ Mario nodded as he returned to his position with his doctor's costume in hand.

The Announcer flashed blue again, this time having several bricks rise from the ground with a blue glow. They floated into place to repair the hole Bowser and Ganondorf had made during their own entrance. As they did, a section of the wall came into view, revealing various symbols that most of the fighters recognized.

There was the iconic Smash Bros symbol resting at the very top. From the row beneath it, there was mushroom with eyes, a triangle consisting of three smaller triangles, a sphere with a smaller circle, the letters "DK", a spotted egg, a star, a winged fox, a circle with a lightning bolt in it, a planet and a bird.

To the right of the bird symbol, three more symbols were beginning to take shape; each of them glowing with light. The lights faded, revealing a falchion blade, an eggplant, and someone from Mr. Game & Watch's world ringing a bell.

 _"_ _This mural depicts all of the universes where worthy champions are found."_ The Announcer explained. _"For now, only thirteen universes have joined together for the Smash Bros tournament. In the future, many more will come."_

 _"_ _Before you go into the Melee tournament, remember this. At the end of every match, this world turns defeated fighters into trophies. The only way to revive a trophy back to its normal state is to touch its base. Do all of you understand?"_ the Announcer asked.

Everyone seemed to as they nodded. _"Good. Now… let the Melee COMMENCE!"_

…

Several years had now passed since the Melee tournament, which the fans were pleased by. The fighters could now return to their own worlds and inform everyone there about the importance of the tournaments. It was not long before rumors of a third tournament began to be put in use…

Mr. Game & Watch was finally beginning to get used to three-dimensional worlds like this one. He also had his fair share in the Melee tournament, with many victories and defeats alike.

But little did he know about the role he would play in next.

Suddenly, purple lightning flashed in the sky, causing a purple vortex to open. This portal was more sinister than the blue ones created by the crystals, as Mr. Game & Watch realized. Quickly, he turned and began running for his life, clicking as he did so.

The rift surged, creating strong winds that the two-dimensional character could not fight against. He was flung into the portal while making his signature bell sound. Purple lightning flashed and struck as the portal sealed itself.

Elsewhere, in another realm consisting of nothing but pure darkness, the other end of that dark, malevolent portal opened and deposited Mr. Game & Watch. One couldn't tell by looking at him, but the impact made Mr. Game & Watch black out. As the purple portal closed, a blue humanoid figure drifted close to Mr. Game & Watch.

"Yes…" it whispered as it peered over the unconscious figure. "You will do perfectly. The rare material I seek can only be found in beings like you." Raising one hand, the figure fired a bright beam that struck Mr. Game & Watch in the torso.

Being unconscious, Mr. Game & Watch did not resist or fight the beam. It did its work, extracting out dark purple orbs from Mr. Game & Watch's body. Reaching its other hand to collect some of the orbs, the humanoid being examined them. "Shadow Bugs…finally." He remarked. "Now, my plan can begin…"

He flicked the Shadow Bugs to the ground as the beam extracted more and more of them. The Shadow Bugs moved close to each other and reacted to their energy, creating a new alien-like figure that rose from its murky depths. The creation was silent with red eyes and a symbol on its chest; consisting of a red circle with a horizontal line halfway through it.

"The first Primid." The being whispered as the beam vanished, its task complete. "They will be the foot soldiers of my new army. My… Subspace Army."

The being turned to Mr. Game & Watch. "As for this one, I must remain in possession of him. He is too important for me to lose. My army must need time to fully grow into an unstoppable force. For that, I need a vessel."

He spread his arms wide, creating a blurry image that consisted of many aircraft across the dimensions. None of them looked like they could do any good, like a ship shaped like a hat. None of them… except for one.

The being's eyes rested on one ship that had a mask on its bow, remarkable weaponry and wings like a beast. The being instantly knew its name: The Halberd. "Yes… that one will do nicely." He whispered. "But how to deal with its captain?" He thought for a while, a plan eventually coming into place.

He smiled. This plan, along with his greatest plan, will succeed. All worlds will succumb to Subspace. It was only a matter of time…

 **(A/N: Now this is where the fun begins! When the time comes, I will try to incorporate most of Brawl's chapters in with the Subspace Emissary. Each one will be set either before, during, or after the story mode! Until next time!)**


	22. Kid Icarus

Skyworld

Kid Icarus dimension

The tranquility of the calm sky was broken as doors of light opened, creating a gateway. The doors remained open until a lone angel shot out from them at high speed. As they disappeared behind him, the angel propelled himself into the clouds while performing loops, spins and other aerodynamic stunts.

"WHOOHOO!" he shouted after another spin. "Good morning, Skyworld!"

 _"_ _I hate to cut your fun short, Pit."_ A voice spoke in his mind. _"But remember your goal for today. I sense some strange otherworldly disturbance approaching the land."_

"Do you think it could be the Aurum, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, remembering the uninvited visitors clearly.

 _"_ _Not this time."_ The Goddess of Light replied. _"It's something more. Something… nearly beyond my understanding… wait, there it is!"_

"Huh? Whoa!" Palutena mentally yanked Pit back as a blue meteorite sped past them towards the world below. _"There. I'm sending you after it!"_ The angel's glowing wings flashed as Palutena made him dive down, chasing after the object.

For Pit, it was exhilarating every time he did something like this. He loved the speed of the wind against his face and the thrill of the flight. It was too bad he couldn't fly on his own, so the goddess he served guided all of his flight paths. To make matters worse, he could only fly for five minutes: any longer and his wings would catch fire and he would plummet to the ground.

A loud booming sound snapped him from his thoughts. Before he could ask Palutena what it was, he emerged from the clouds… and gasped. The strange object had crashed in the middle of a human city, leaving a crater of fire and smoke. "Oh no…" he whispered as he flew in close to the city. "I hope no one's hurt."

He swooped close to the ground and Palutena released her grip on him, making his wings' glow fade away. _"Be careful, Pit. We don't know what it is."_ She warned. _"But I have a feeling this is connected to something… greater."_

Pit drew his bow and snapped it into its dual blades, slowly approaching the crater. He partially expected some kind of monster to emerge from the hole, which he would easily slice to pieces. Instead, he found a strange crystal inside that seemed to be humming with energy.

"Whoa…" Pit gasped. "Lady Palutena, any idea on what this thing is?" _"I'm afraid I don't. Maybe you should bring it back with you to the Temple of Light. But, please remain cautious."_ She telepathically responded.

Pit hopped down into the hole, with the crystal pulsing once he landed. Nervously, the angel stepped forward, his eyes widening upon getting a closer look. "Weird… I feel like it's… calling to me somehow."

Kneeling down, he reached one arm out and gently tapped the crystal with one of his blades before retreating. But that seemed to do something, as the crystal's energy rapidly spiked. Pit was just about ready to flee the zone, but before he could, tendrils of lightning shot out from the crystal.

Pit had no time to react as the tendrils wrapped around him, surging him with lightning and some other weird power. "Nnnnnnngh!" he groaned, trying to fight it off. The tingly feeling he felt almost reminded him of his duel with Phosphora…

In a single instant, the human city and all of Skyworld blinked away, revealing a massive blue rift he found himself plummeting down. As he screamed uncontrollably during the entire fall, he felt like he was riding the Lightning Chariot again with its incredible speed… only without the Chariot.

The swirling tunnel vanished, revealing the sky again… but this wasn't Skyworld. He had no time to think about that, as he realized he was plummeting to his doom. "Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

 _"_ _PIT! HANG ON!"_ The angel heard the unmistakable sound of the Power of Flight activating, sending him gliding down onto one of the floating platforms. With the wind completely knocked out of him, the angel could barely speak for a while.

"Uuuugh… L-Lady Palutena?" he moaned, forcing himself to his feet. "W…where the heck am I?"

 _"_ _What?"_ he heard the Goddess of Light reply. _"No… it's not possible. I thought it was just a myth… How am I even reaching him from here?"_

"Uh, hello? Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, a bit impatient. "Care for some explaining? And… do you know this place?"

 _"_ _I thought I did."_ Palutena answered in his mind. _"Allow me to explain. Long ago, before your first battle with Medusa, I had heard rumors from the other gods. They said that there could be other worlds besides Skyworld out there, beyond their reach. Deep inside me, I didn't believe them. I dismissed the other worlds as the stuff of legends, believing that my own world would be enough. However, I couldn't shake the feeling those rumors were true…"_

"So I'm in another world right now?" Pit asked. "I don't know whether I should feel awesome or freaked out. By the way, what world is this?"

 _"_ _I don't know. But I sense that this world acts as a centerpiece, branching out to all other universes, including ours. Maybe that crystal originated from this world. Perhaps we should explore."_

"Explore? I hate to bring this up, Lady Palutena, but I think my flight time is running low. Plus, it would take me _forever_ to walk around this place!"

 _"_ _Not like that."_ The goddess answered. _"I was thinking more of an… outpost."_

"Outpost? Like some kind of base?"

 _"_ _Along those lines, yes. I will find some way to construct a near-exact replica of the temple somewhere in this world, so we can further investigate."_

"You got it." Pit acknowledged before suddenly stopping himself. "One more thing, Lady Palutena…" he whispered as he peered off into the forest. "Do you think we're alone here?"

 _"_ _I'm not sure, why?"_

"I have a feeling we're being…"

Pit barely had time to finish before two figures, one caped and the other in a green tunic, exploded from the brush, their swords clanging. They were too busy in their fight to notice the angel, who was sent tumbling over a cliffside thanks to their duel.

"FOLLOOOOOOWWWWWWEEEEEDDDD?!"

Pit grabbed the cliff's rocky edge to catch his breath. When finished, he released as his wings flashed again. This time, he flew on top of stone pillar to serve as a vantage point. "Whew…" he panted. "That was too close."

 _"_ _Way too close."_ Palutena reminded him. _"It seems like we'll be in for some fights of our own soon enough."_

Pit brushed himself off as he surveyed the beautiful landscape around him. "Yeah, soooo… about that outpost thingy you mentioned?"

 _"_ _It'll take some time for me to establish it, Pit."_ Palutena informed. _"For now, find somewhere to lay low for a while. I'll let you know when I've made progress."_

"Thanks, Lady Palutena." Pit said as he felt their connection cut out. The angel knew he needed to plan of some sort. One that required finding somewhere to make a settlement.

He vaulted off the pillar, thinking about the place to start. He trekked down the path ahead of him, wondering what kind of adventure he would find here…

Elsewhere, from the treeline, a small humanoid figure with a red circle on its chest peeked out from cover, observing the small angel. It chittered something to its comrades, who skittered away. The time to attack wasn't here yet, but it would be…


	23. WarioWare

The streets of Diamond City

WarioWare dimension

Among the traffic of Diamond City, a yellow bike swerved around other vehicles. It roared across the streets, its destination a building with a crooked mustache above the door. Almost everyone in the city knew who lived there.

The biker, wearing a jacket with the words "HURRY UP!" placed on the back, snickered as he passed another vehicle that was driving a bit slow. "Wahaha!" he laughed as he sped by. "Outta the way, road hog!"

As he approached his house, Wario brought his bike to a stop. There was something weird about his yard, like something had been dug up. "Eh?" he grumbled as he clumsily disembarked. "What's this about?"

Wario approached the hole, staring down in it in confusion. Inside was an odd-looking crystal. "What the heck is this thing?" the microgame maker asked himself. "Maybe I should get rid of it…" Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind.

"Or maybe… I can sell it!" he punched the air. "Wahaha! Oh, Wario, you genius! This thing's probably worth a fortune!" Greedily, Wario jumped into the hole and began swiftly digging to get the crystal out. "Huff… huff… huff… I'm rich! Huff… huff… I'm filthy rich!" he laughed as he dug.

About 20 minutes passed and Wario was still digging. By now, he was getting exhausted. "Huff…huff... how long… wheeze… is this… pant… going to take…huh?" He placed a hand on the crystal, which felt loose. "Ha, ha!" Eagerly, Wario gripped the crystal tightly. He was focused so much on pulling it out that he didn't notice a strange glow.

"Eeeerrrrggghhh…arrrrgggghhhh…. come on, you stupid crystal!" Wario growled as he strained from the effort. "Hrrrrggghhh… wha?" Noticing the eerie light, he released the crystal in wonder. "What is this?"

The crystal brightened as it gave a low hum. Wario looked around, unsure of what to do. Deciding to flee, Wario didn't even get three steps away before the crystal zapped him. Both him and the crystal were transported to parts unknown…

…

Yelling like a maniac, Wario clumsily landed face-first into the ground. Clumsily, he stood up and shook his head before looking around. "Eh?"

This place was completely unfamiliar and downright weird. The whole place was full of dark colors and otherworldly stuff, even the ground looked like there was no ground at all. Black and purple colors swirled in odd patterns. Confused, Wario scratched his head.

 _"_ _Greetings, Wario."_ A voice boomed, surprising him. "Wah! Who's there?!" he shouted, almost panicking.

 _"_ _Do not be alarmed."_ The voice said as a giant white hand came into view. _"I am Master Hand, and I have brought you to this place for an important reason."_

"Whatever it is, I ain't interested!" Wario snapped at him. "Now take me back home!" Master Hand only pointed at him. _"If you do not comply, you will not be rewarded."_

"Huh? Reward? What reward? What's in it for me?" Wario asked, wanting to know more.

 _"_ _Ah, so now you are interested. Allow me to explain. You are in a realm called Subspace, located beyond any known dimension."_

"Dimension?"

 _"_ _That tale will be for another day. For now, your help is needed. You and two others have a specific task to accomplish."_

Wario turned to see two figures, one he clearly recognized, emerge from the shadows. "Made yourself a new friend, Bowser?"

"Shut it!" Mario's archnemesis replied. "At least Mario hasn't given you any trouble lately." The figure in black remained silent as he strode past Wario, Bowser following him.

 _"_ _I have chosen the three of you to set things right in this multiverse. It has been blown completely off-course due to the Smash tournaments and numerous universes colliding."_ Master Hand explained. _"You must set things right. This realm is the only dimension gone untouched. You must bring as many Smashers as you can here."_

"And how do you believe we should accomplish this task?" Ganondorf asked. On cue, Master Hand snapped his fingers. A strange ominous weapon appeared out of nowhere, which floated down to the ground. Eagerly, Wario took the weapon in his hands.

 _"_ _That is a Dark Cannon, able to reduce its target to a trophy state in a single shot."_ Master Hand explained. _"Before you can begin your quest, the weapon must be tested. Wario…"_ Pausing, Master Hand pointed directly at Bowser. It didn't take long for the Koopa King to realize the plan.

"Wait, WHAT?!" he roared in disbelief. "You want him to SHOOT me?!" _"Calm yourself, Bowser. Do you remember what happens when you are defeated in a Smash battle?"_ Bowser paused. "Uh, I turn into a lifeless statue thingy?"

 _"_ _You become a trophy and become incapacitated. In your trophy state, you can only be revived when another touches the trophy's base."_ Master Hand floated backwards, waiting. Sneering, Wario readied the Dark Cannon and activated it, causing its barrel to charge up.

At full charge, Wario pulled the trigger. A black arrow-like beam shot from the cannon's barrel, speeding towards a nervous Bowser. At the last minute, Bowser tried to make a run for it, only for the black beam to pierce right through his shell and out his chest. In a flash of light, a small trophy of the Koopa King clunked to the ground.

"Hey!" Wario remarked at the cannon. "This thing's not too shabby!" Before he could say anything else to Master Hand, a substance of small purple orbs creeped like goo all over the trophy, consuming it. Seconds passed before an eerie duplicate of Bowser rose, its body containing a dark aura and yellow eyes. The substance covering the trophy withered away as Master Hand spoke up.

 _"_ _Those are Shadow Bugs, which are responsible for creating every soldier in the Subspace Army: a force that will set the multiverse on its current course. Wario, walk up to Bowser's trophy and touch its base."_

Nodding, Wario strode up to the trophy and laid a finger on the base, causing it to flash with light. When the light faded, Bowser lay on the ground. "Ugh… my head…" he groaned as he stood. "Did it work?"

Turning, Bowser noticed his copy. "Huh? Hey! How'd this bozo get in here?" he snarled, pointing at his false self. _"He is just as important to the cause as you are."_ Master Hand replied. _"On another matter, the testing of the Dark Cannon is complete. Bowser, you are entrusted of operating one yourself."_ He snapped his fingers again, making another Dark Cannon appear from thin air. _"Only two of them have ever made it past production, so do not lose them or let them be destroyed."_

Ganondorf remained unmoved. "You mentioned we would be rewarded. What is your offer?" Master Hand turned to him. _"I have not forgotten it. Allow me to state you rewards for completing your mission."_

 _"_ _Ganondorf, I am aware of the torment you have spent in the endless cycle of awakening, banishment and rebirth. For your reward, I will use all of my power to make you break the cycle. You will never be banished again."_ The warlord put a hand to his cheek, pondering this.

 _"_ _Bowser, for your role I will bestow upon you great strength. Even the strongest of attacks will not be enough to faze you. With this power, you will finally be able to achieve your ultimate goal."_ Bowser shot up. "You mean I'll finally get to destroy Mario?" Master Hand's only response was a thumbs-up. "YES!" Bowser shouted, punching the air.

 _"_ _Wario, in honor of your cooperation, I will fulfill your greatest desire. Fame and fortune in a single instant."_ Wario dropped the cannon in shock. "EH?! You mean it? You really mean it?!" This offer was too much for him to resist. _"I do indeed. When you return to your home universe, you will feel like a king."_ Wario laughed in joy. "OH YEAH! Then if that's what I'm going to get, count me in!"

 _"_ _Very well. Consider yourselves honorary members of the Subspace Army. Your quest to capture the Smashers and bring them to this realm begins now. Only then will the multiverse be repaired. Now go!"_ Master Hand pointed behind them, where a few portals opened. _"Wario, your first targets are located in the Midair Stadium. Bowser, head to the jungle with your minions and lure out Donkey Kong. Ganondorf, head to this location to receive further orders."_

Grinning, Wario picked up his Dark Cannon as Bowser did the same, vanishing through one portal with his duplicate. Before Wario entered his portal, he thought he saw a hint of deviousness in Ganondorf's face. Wario wanted to think about what plans the warlock had, but he brushed those thoughts aside. A future of a rich life awaited him!

…

 _"_ _This will not succeed, you know."_ Master Hand whispered as the last portal closed. _"They will discover the truth… that they are being used."_

"SILENCE!" a voice boomed, as Master Hand was yanked back by now visible golden chains, each one attached to his knuckles. A blue humanoid figure floated towards him. "You are in no position to threaten me, Master Hand. My plan will proceed as I intend it to. Those three are my puppets now… as are you."

 _"_ _When they discover the rewards are lies, Tabuu, they will turn on you._ I _will turn on you."_ Master Hand spoke again, weakened by the chains.

"Abandon that hope. Escape from my chains is impossible. You are mine until the end of time, Master Hand." Tabuu threatened. "Not you nor the Smashers can stop me now, for they do not know what is coming. The Subspace Army will conquer all and the World of Trophies shall be mine…" Tabuu vanished into the darkness of Subspace.

Master Hand sunk to the ground. Silently, he prayed for the Smashers. In time, they would arrive here. They would free him and defeat Tabuu. They would soon know that this was no game…


	24. The Masked Swordman

Dream Land

The world felt empty without its sole protector, as Meta Knight realized. Time had passed since Kirby's absence, and both him and the "king" of the land had grown suspicious. Meta Knight had begun an investigation to discover Kirby's whereabouts, only for results to be worthless.

Meta Knight had searched every corner of the world but found no sign of Kirby. Now, he was considering abandoning his search…

Something twinkled in the sky above, catching the masked swordsman's attention. A bright object plummeted from the heavens, slamming into the ground miles away. Unfazed but curious, Meta Knight spread his wings and went airborne. As he did so, he noticed the massive shadow of the Halberd beneath him, the ship's autopilot directing it towards the crater.

The flight only lasted a few minutes until Meta Knight landed near a massive crater. Upon arriving, he discovered he was not alone. A large penguin with robes and a hammer was peering down into the hole. Two of his faithful servants stood close by; one donning a blue bandana and a spear.

"King Dedede." The swordsman spoke, catching the king's attention. "I assume you share the same thoughts of this object as I do."

Dedede nodded. "This probably looks like something Kirby would use, doesn't it?" he asked. Meta Knight leapt into the crater as Dedede climbed down. "Indeed. Maybe this bears a clue to his disappearance."

Above, Bandana Waddle Dee readied his spear, pointing it at the weapon in case something happened. The other Waddle Dee took a nervous step back. "I advise caution." Meta Knight stated, drawing Galaxia. "Since I am unsure of this crystal's origin, I am also unsure of its capabilities."

"Fair point." Dedede added, his hammer at the ready. "Maybe we should run or something if this thing goes nutso."

Ignoring Dedede's cowardly request, Meta Knight approached the crystal. It seemed to shine with light as he drew closer, Galaxia almost touching the mineral-like surface. The Halberd loomed above, keeping a steady altitude.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the tips of their weapons contacted the crystal simultaneously. The instant they did, the crystal suddenly brightened and vibrated, startling the two. Meta Knight struck a battle-ready pose while King Dedede slightly retreated. The two Waddle Dees leaped in surprise.

Meta Knight stood ready for whatever was to come, but even he could not react when chains of lightning struck him and Dedede, rendering them helpless. The Halberd's main guns swiveled to fire on the crystal upon detecting its captain in danger. Lightning shot out from the crystal, reaching to the sky to engulf the massive ship. Seeing the danger, Bandana Waddle Dee leapt into the air, ready to strike at the crystal while the other Waddle Dee fled in terror.

But his spear hit only solid dirt. Confused, Bandana Waddle Dee stood and looked around. The entire crater was quiet. King Dedede, Meta Knight or the massive crystal was nowhere in sight. Even the Halberd was gone.

Fearing bad news, Bandana Waddle Dee climbed out of the hole and rushed to Dedede's castle to inform the others of what happened…

…

Upon freefalling out of the vortex, Meta Knight spun in midair and spread his wings, gliding down the rest of the way. Folding them back into his cape, he took a moment to observe his surroundings. He was on some sort of grassy plain with hills and meadows. Also, he noticed that Dedede was nowhere in sight. He must have arrived elsewhere.

Lightning crackled in the skies above, making Meta Knight turn. The lightning snapped and vanished, revealing the Halberd in all its glory. Its engines stuttered thanks to the strange method of teleportation, but thankfully, it wasn't plummeting to the ground.

Needing a way of transportation himself, Meta Knight soared up to his ship and landed near the bridge. Entering the main cabin and taking the helm, he decided his next course of action to be exploring this strange world, discover where he was and probably find some traces of that pink puffball…

…

Days passed since Meta Knight's arrival in this world, and yet everything seemed quiet. He had not encountered others that might be located here, nor did he locate Kirby. The swordsman had begun to wonder whether he was truly alone…

Wandering the dusty plains, Meta Knight listened to the silence. Loneliness was beginning to settle inside him. Nearby, the Halberd was lying motionless behind some hills. Meta Knight had docked it there to ensure it to stay hidden. It served not only as his main method of transportation and mobile defense, but also as a shelter and headquarters.

Standing atop a hill for a vantage point, Meta Knight noticed some odd purple stuff right near the bottom. Drawing Galaxia as a precaution, he focused his attention on the substance. The substance was slow-moving and alien-like. Not too long afterwards, something inside the substance began to stir.

A humanoid figure rose from the violet depths. Its face was completely black with red eyes, its body round and green, its limbs black and skinny, and a red circle with a black line partway through it on its torso.

"I am Meta Knight." Meta Knight addressed himself to the creature. "I have wandered these lands for some time, leaving me almost untrustworthy to others. Tell me, do you consider yourself friend or foe?"

The creature remained silent, staring at Meta Knight blankly. "Are you friend or foe?" Meta Knight asked again, his tone more serious.

The creature replied by instantly breaking into a run, charging at Meta Knight at a speed he could not comprehend. The being leaped skyward and propelled downward with its fist extended. Now having his answer, Meta Knight leapt back to dodge the blow, countering by slashing the creature clean in two at the torso.

Severed in half, the creature leaked out the same purple substance from before, while dissolving into it. As the substance evaporated, a small rumble caught Meta Knight's attention. In the distance, a cloud of dust was being kicked up.

The source turned out to be more of those creatures marching towards his position, with some of them wielding odd weapons like swords with green beam-like blades, boomerangs and strange ranged weapons over their shoulders. Large ones, red ones with fire capabilities and even some made from pure metal were also present. Upon seeing Meta Knight, the horde broke into a steady run, charging like an army.

Meta Knight whirled around to see the Halberd, directly in the army's path. Clenching his fist, he realized their true goal. If they wanted the ship, they would have to get through him first.

Spreading his wings, Meta Knight leapt down from the hill and landed, directly between the Halberd and the approaching army. The creatures did not pause their advance, as Meta Knight expected. Other foes would be intimidated by the sight of him.

Gripping Galaxia tight, Meta Knight dashed forward with wings extended, soaring at low altitude towards the army. As he got closer, the creatures with those scope rifles opened fire, energy-based projectiles zipping past him. Meta Knight weaved from side to side, avoiding the shots.

Meta Knight flew within range of the army, initiating a one-vs-many clash. The moment he met them in battle, he unleashed the wrath of Galaxia on them. He slashed effortlessly through those who engaged him directly, deflected ranged shots from the riflemen and blocked the blades of the sword-wielders before disarming and slashing them.

The others proved more of a challenge. His wings were nearly singed by the fire-based enemies, Galaxia was almost useless against those made from metal (who were also heavy hitters, as a single strong punch almost shattered his mask) and the big ones tried to stomp him into the ground. Luckily, Meta Knight slashed at their legs to knock them off-balance. Relying on his speed, Meta Knight moved quick as a shadow, catching multiple enemies off guard and putting them down.

But even his skill and swordsmanship wasn't enough. The army overpowered him, with punches and kicks from the unarmed troops, parries and deflects from the sword-wielders and ground punches from the big ones. Eventually, Meta Knight was too late to react against a charged shot from one of the ranged enemies, which blasted him a short distance down the army's path.

Groaning, Meta Knight stood with Galaxia almost weary from battle. The sword enemies rushed into a defensive formation while the ranged ones took up positions like a firing squad. _So…_ Meta Knight thought as he surveyed the army. _This is my final stand... the end of my path. It is, on the other hand, a great honor to fall in battle… no matter how many foes I drag down with me._ Standing tall, Meta Knight fought back against the exhaustion inside. He pointed Galaxia at the army, accepting his fate.

On one of the soldiers' signal, the ranged ones opened fire with everything they had. Meta Knight zoomed skyward and dove down, slicing through their weapons and disarming them. With quick strikes and amazing accuracy, Meta Knight sent enemy after enemy flying and sliced apart. The purple substance already staining the battlefield was expanding with each fallen soldier. Meta Knight engaged two more fire enemies and dispatched them before turning to face a metal one that was beckoning him.

Meta Knight rushed forward, only to catch sight of a very familiar hammer… before everything went black.

…

Some time later, Meta Knight regained consciousness to find himself at the base of a hill. He groaned, touching his mask and finding Galaxia on the ground close by. How long had he been out?

Slowly getting to his feet and grabbing Galaxia, Meta Knight looked around to see the army had left. But that could only mean…

The distant roar of engines cut through the air, prompting Meta Knight to rush away from the hill and look skyward. There, on the horizon, was the Halberd. It was on a course away from the plains, commandeered by an unknown force.

Clenching his fist and seething with rage inside, Meta Knight took off across the plains. His new goal was clear: catch up to the Halberd, board it, fight off the crew who stole it, and reclaim what was rightfully his…


	25. The King of Dream Land

King Dedede slammed his hammer into Meta Knight full force, sending him flying. He kicked up dust when he landed at the base of a hill. Their enemy taken care of, the Primid assault force marched on to claim the Halberd as theirs. Dedede stood silent as his eyes rested on the swordsman's unconscious form.

"Sorry about that." He muttered under his breath. "But Master Hand told me that the only way to set things right was to take you to Subspace, and that there was a chance you would resist. It's nothing personal, really."

Nearby, the Halberd's engines roared to life, but Dedede took little notice. Meta Knight hadn't turned into a trophy as Master hand said, since he was outmatched; fighting against an entire army. Dedede hoped he hadn't done anything serious to him.

Turning back, the ruler of Dream Land watched as the Halberd rose into the sky, its course set for some kind of floating stadium. It would carry out its mission there.

Dedede turned back to Meta Knight, lying motionless at the hill. He closed his eyes, hoping for his ally to come to at some point. A bunch of Waddle Dees approached him, ones Master Hand had summoned from Dedede's own world. They stared at him, awaiting further orders.

"Let's move out. Master Hand wants us to wrap up anyone we can find." He ordered. One of the Waddle Dees pointed at Meta Knight, making Dedede sigh. "He's not a trophy. Wasn't a fair fight for him. Those Primid guys really did a number on him. Leave him there. He'll come to and someone else will get him."

Slinging his hammer over his shoulder, Dedede hoisted himself on top of his palanquin. Four Waddle Dees hurried forward and lifted it up, carrying him as they all marched out of the plain…

…

Some time later, back in Subspace, Dedede awaited his next orders from Master Hand. Apparently, he did not show for some time, leaving Dedede puzzled. His Waddle Dees were a short distance away, eying him.

His patience running out, Dedede sighed and walked across the realm of blackness. Master Hand had better have a good reason for this…

 _"_ _You may control my actions, Tabuu, but you will never control my opinion on things!"_

Dedede stopped. That voice…was it Master Hand? And who was this Tabuu guy? He crept closer to the sound, trying his best to stay hidden.

"Your opinion is nothing to me." A blue figure spoke, positioned directly in front of Master Hand. The white glove seemed to be struggling. "You are merely a puppet, and I pull the strings. Once all worlds have entered Subspace, the multiverse will be _mine_ to command."

Dedede gulped upon realizing everything. He had been played. And his player had been played, by this being. He needed a new plan… and fast!

Cries of panic and fear filled the empty space, prompting Tabuu to turn. "Ah, our first successful raid." Dedede looked to see multicolored dinosaurs (Yoshis, if he was correct) struggling against their Primid captors. A yellow one was kicked in the knees, causing it to collapse.

Alongside the Yoshis were various types of animals, mostly small and medium-sized ones. They, too, attempted to break free. A red lizard blasted fire at one Primid's face, making it shriek in pain and drop the lizard. It scrambled away, only for another Primid to shoot it to the ground.

The animals, which Dedede now knew to be Pokémon that didn't reach their final evolution stage, were brought forward with the Yoshis. Some Yoshis held their arms up in surrender, realizing they were prisoners. A Snivy lashed out with its tail, attempting to strike at its captor. An Oshawott squirmed around in a Primid's grip but found no chance of escape. One unconscious Primid was covered in electric burns, with its captured Pikachu surrounded by three Big Primids. Its ears dropped in fear as it whined.

"Now, Master Hand…" Tabuu began. "Allow me to demonstrate my full power. I call it… Off Waves." He curled himself inwards, glowing with ethereal energy. The Pokémon and Yoshi captives stopped resisting against the Primids, gazing in awe. Two curved majestic, butterfly-like wings unfurled from Tabuu's back. His glowing body reached its maximum point… and Tabuu unleashed it.

Three red circular shockwaves were released from Tabuu, expanding greatly. As they passed over the Yoshis and Pokémon, screams of terror filled Dedede's ears. The captives flashed brightly…

…and collapsed to the ground as inanimate trophies.

Being a safe distance away, Dedede was spared from the attack. The Primids, being incarnations of Shadow Bugs, were also unaffected. Tabuu turned back to Master Hand as his wings vanished. "Do you see it now? I can defeat all of my enemies in just a single instant with this move. I am unstoppable, and not even you can deny me. As I said before, you are completely _mine_."

Dedede's eyes bulged and his jaw flew to the ground in shock. Thinking fast, he rushed off to his Waddle Dees as fast as he could.

"Waddle Dees!" he panted as he approached them. "There's been a change of plans! Get a portal open now!"

…

Hours later, Dedede had stumbled across a ruined castle while he and his Waddle Dees were trekking across the land. He decided to make it a headquarters in this world. It wasn't like his castle back in his world, but it would have to do.

Dedede paced down the castle's corridor, thinking all the while. _That Tabuu guy's got an attack that can turn anyone into trophies._ He pondered. _And Master Hand's been telling me, Wario, Bowser and Ganondorf to hunt down these so-called "Smashers" and take them to Subspace. And Tabuu wants each and every dimension to enter Subspace by use of these Subspace Bombs. So… the only way the Smashers can get an advantage is…_

He stopped, an idea forming. _…is something to counter the effects of the Off Waves! Oh, Dedede, you're a genius!_ He rushed down the corridor to a secluded room, where a lone desk rested.

Dedede brushed the dust off and started his plan. _I need to make something that can revive a trophy manually, rather than someone just walking up and touching it. And for the device to be tested, I'm gonna have to steal some trophies or do some hunting myself._

He grabbed a nearby pencil and paper, his brain still processing something. _But what exactly will that device be?_

He continued thinking for some time before he finally got it. _That's it!_ Sketching out his idea, Dedede drew a small circle with his face on it. After the drawing was finished, he instantly thought up of the perfect name.

"Self-reviving device: Dedede Brooch." He stated triumphantly as he wrote the name below the drawing. _Now comes the hard part: What I'm gonna need to make these. I've gotta make as many of them as I can before Tabuu's plan gets too far._

 _And then there's the Smashers. They're probably gonna think I'm working with the Subspace Army at first, but they'll know. Now… time to go to work!_

Exiting the room with his drawing, Dedede entered the castle's throne room, where Waddle Dees stood at attention. One of their first tasks upon finding the castle was to restore it as best they could. But that order will have to wait.

"Waddle Dees!" Dedede announced. "Restorations need to be put on hold for a while. We've got some serious business ahead of us! I'm talking about a full-scale invasion!"

As the Waddle Dees looked at each other in confusion, Dedede continued. "You see, there's this Tabuu guy who can turn anyone in this world into a trophy with just a single move. He calls it 'Off Waves'. And if we're gonna stop this world from being consumed by Subspace, we need something to fight back against it. And I've got just the thing in mind!"

He held up his drawing for everyone to see. "Behold, the Dedede Brooch! We're gonna need as many of these as we can! Now, I want some of you to venture into the caves and find me some gold ore to craft these things out of! I want the rest of you to find an energy source powerful enough to counter the Off Waves' effects! Look high, look low and everywhere in between! Got it?"

The Waddle Dees nodded.

"Good! Now move out! We've got a lotta work to do!" Dedede shouted, pointing for the main entrance. As the Waddle Dees charged out of the castle to begin their search, Dedede smiled. The Subspace Army would meet their match soon enough…


	26. The Boy From Nowhere

Onett

Ever since Ness disappeared, Lucas was starting to feel lonely.

The town had been pretty quiet since then, and all of Ness' friends had ordered a search party. Lucas had explored the town and beyond in search of his best friend, only to find no sign of him.

Today, after another effortless search, Lucas had heard Paula had lost all hope. Boney wasn't even interested in a game of fetch. Kumatora was still going strong but he was weakening by the day. But Lucas held on to his beliefs, just like Ness would.

If his friend had taught him one thing, it would be to never give up… no matter the odds.

 _And that's exactly what I'm going to do._ Lucas though as he ventured off alone into the forest, willing to find Ness at all costs.

The forest was empty, as part of him expected. Well then, if he couldn't find Ness directly, maybe he could find some clues to his disappearance…

The sky rumbled above him, catching his attention. In confusion, the boy watched as storm clouds gathered ahead, lightning flashing inside.

Guessing this to be a threat of some kind, the boy from Nowhere lit up his fingers with PK energy. As he did, something inside the clouds flashed and fell to earth like a stone. Picking up a blue trail behind it, it smashed into the ground just meters away from him.

As a futile attempt to defend himself, Lucas closed his eyes and brought up his PSI Magnet shield from his right hand in case any stray energy rocketed towards him. All that passed him, however, was a cloud of dust that drifted harmlessly.

Opening one eye and lowering his PSI Magnet barrier, Lucas peeked towards the smoking crater. That could have been another meteorite, for all he knew. Cautiously, he creeped over to the crater and looked down.

Inside was a crystal; a strange crystal unlike anything Lucas had ever seen before. With every second that passed, it pulsed with light. As he drew closer, he noticed the light getting brighter…

Telling himself the glow meant nothing, Lucas reached out to it in wonder. The crystal seemed intoxicating… he could feel like this had a connection to Ness' disappearance.

The second his palm rested on the crystal's gleaming surface, tendrils of lightning struck Lucas' body, making him collapse in pain. A second later, he was whisked away from Onett…

…

Feeling drowsy, Lucas slowly opened his eyes to see a gray landscape before him. Groaning, he pushed himself up, trying his best to stay awake. Where exactly was he?

His eyes adjusting to the sight, Lucas immediately noticed worn-down pathways and rusted cages with gaps in the bars. Plaques near the cages were almost indecipherable. Inside the empty cages, Lucas saw some evidence that animals were once held inside. Now, they had managed to escape. Staircases, trees and other buildings lay off in the distance.

Lucas' mind clicked. He was in some sort of abandoned, shut down zoo. But what exactly had caused it to shut down?

As he explored the area, Lucas began to feel slightly creeped out by the silence and emptiness of the ruined zoo. Maybe he should consider leaving…

He continued onward, kicking a discarded soda can in his path. He stopped in the middle of a path, noticing something strange in the air. It looked like a purple particle…

As soon as he spotted it, a bunch more of the particles floated down to join together. Lucas took a step back cautiously, unsure of what to do. The particles rose up, now taking the shape of a weird thing that seemed to be as empty as the zoo.

Before Lucas could do anything, more of those particles landed, forming into more monsters that reached out for him in silence. Eight in total completely surrounded him, leaving no chance of escape.

Lucas looked around in a panic. He had no idea of what to do. Those things would be on him in a matter of seconds, and that would be it…

A loud thud grabbed his attention. Turning to the noise, Lucas' heart dropped as he recognized the source of the sound.

A Pig King statue. If Lucas was right, it needed an insane amount of damage to take it down. Yelping in fear, Lucas bolted away from the scene. The eight creatures turned to give chase, but two of them were crushed beneath the statue's feet. Its arms sent the rest flying. Setting its sights on the boy, the statue lumbered forward as Lucas ran for his life.

More of those monsters showed up in Lucas' path, lunging at him. Lucas swatted some of them away with his stick, blasting others with PK attacks. A whirring noise from above made him look up, all the while never slowing down. Some sort of helicopter thing with gloved arms and the same face as those monsters was holding a bucket, which it dumped down onto the fleeing boy. Lucas yelled out as he narrowly avoided chunks of red-hot metal that crashed down all around him. More of them hovered in to take their share, so Lucas sped up with his lungs working overtime.

Boxes and wooden pillars also stood in his way. Seeing no other choice, Lucas jumped over them and kept running. He heard a series of crashing noises, indicating the Porky statue had smashed clean through them. If there was one thing about it, it was relentless.

The chase was frantic and left Lucas almost tired out, but he refused to stop. The statue chased him through an underground section in which Lucas had to open gates by hitting switches. After that, there was a brief moment of relief when the statue followed Lucas across a large pool and fell inside. Lucas had breathed out a sigh of relief and stopped to catch his breath.

However, for reasons unknown to Lucas, the statue had simply dropped from the sky. Panic and adrenaline flooding his veins once more, Lucas bolted away with the statue stomping after him.

He didn't look back. He didn't want to. He had to find a way to hide from this thing. He had to-

"AUGH!" he screamed as he tripped over something and landed face-first onto the cemented path. Looking over his shoulder, Lucas gasped when he saw his leg caught under a branch poking out from the pavement. Knowing the statue was getting closer, the boy desperately tried to scramble away. The branch held firm, and the poor boy remained trapped.

Fearing this to be the end, Lucas put both hands on his head and whimpered. He mentally pleaded for the stone beast to have mercy on his soul as its shadow loomed over him…

This was it… For a brief moment, the only sound Lucas heard was his own heartbeat, going a mile a minute. Soon he wouldn't hear it anymore…

"PK THUNDER!"

A flash of lightning penetrated through Lucas' eyelids and he heard a loud sparking sound. His eyes shot open and he looked behind him to see the Porky statue collapse to the ground in a heap. A boy floated down directly in front of him and Lucas' heart nearly stopped. Could… could this be?

The Pig King statue righted itself and shook itself off with a low bellow. It launched itself into the sky, with the boy in hot pursuit. Now airborne, the boy shouted out another command.

"PK FLASH!"

A green light flowed out from his body and absorbed itself inside the statue. The stature glowed brightly until…

KABOOM! It exploded into hundreds of stony shards.

Lucas raised an arm to shield himself from the debris as the boy landed. Getting a better look at him, Lucas recognized the baseball cap instantly. "N…Ness?" he whispered.

His friend turned around, adjusting his hat and giving Lucas a smirk. "I saw you fall from a rift in the sky. You landed here and I decided to find you. Good thing I showed up in time, huh?"

"Y…yeah." Lucas muttered, still not believing his friend was right here in front of him.

Something in the smoke whirred, making Ness turn to face his enemy. A lone canister propelled by eight spider-like legs came into view, a pig snout symbol near its bottom and a boy with an open mouth strapped inside.

"Porky…" Ness muttered before turning to Lucas, wiping some PK energy off his hat. "Care to join me? I could use the help."

Looking down at his leg, Lucas noticed that a piece of the statue's debris had destroyed the branch his leg caught on, meaning he was now free. Getting to his feet, Lucas smiled at his friend.

"Use the help? Looks like you _need_ the help!" Lucas said with a chuckle. Smiling back, Ness turned to face Porky with Lucas alongside him…


	27. The Popgun Primate

DK Island

That day still haunted the little monkey, for it was the day his greatest friend had mysteriously vanished.

Donkey Kong had left the wooden hut to investigate something strange. Before he left, he had told Diddy Kong that if he did not return before sundown, he had to come look for him.

And look he did, for the ape was nowhere in sight at sunset. Diddy Kong searched every inch of the island, using his rocketbarrel pack to look in places almost unreachable for the monkey.

Each day that passed fed Diddy's growing paranoia. He explored temples, jungles, beaches, cliffsides and even the inactive volcano. And yet there was no sign of Donkey Kong.

Since then, a hole had emerged in Diddy's very soul. He had lost his appetite for bananas and even took off his hat in moments of sadness. Perhaps Donkey Kong had gone to another island, but Diddy's rocketbarrel pack didn't have enough power or strength to travel great, vast distances. All he could possibly do was wait for his friend to return.

He knew he still had Dixie and Cranky, but those two just wouldn't be the same. The family seemed incomplete without DK…

Diddy now sat alone in the hut, sprawled out across the tire swing. Never before had he felt so lonely. Silently, he wished the world would give him a sign that his friend was still out there…

The world shook with tremendous force, causing the whole hut to tremble. Diddy shrieked with fear, darting underneath a wooden stool with his hands on his head.

He laid there for about 5 minutes before noticing the shaking had stopped. Leaping up to the hut's window, the monkey saw a plume of smoke in the distance. Seeing this, he began to have a sense of déjà vu…

Remembering what Donkey Kong had gone off to do the last time he saw him, Diddy Kong leapt out the hut's window. Never losing track of the smoke, he leapt, vaulted over and swung with hands, feet and tail on every branch and tree in his way with graceful simian-like agility. For branches he couldn't reach, a quick rocketbarrel boost closed the gap in distance.

Diddy landed in a jungle clearing, his eyes fixed on the source of the smoke: a crater with a shiny crystal inside. Fascinated, Diddy scrambled forward to get a closer look.

The crystal glowed with blue light, which grew brighter as Diddy approached. If he didn't know any better, he would think this crystal was alive somehow, waiting for him… calling to him.

Diddy knocked on the crystal's surface with one fist the way one would for a door. Its energy sparked in response, causing the monkey to screech in terror, leap back and point a wooden popgun loaded with peanuts at it.

Lightning burst from the crystal and struck Diddy right in the torso. Trying to fight the pain, he turned to flee… but vanished from the island in the blink of an eye…

…

Blackness filled Diddy Kong's vision. All he could remember was a swirling blue tunnel that disoriented him and cause him to lose consciousness. Struggling to come to, he slowly opened his eyes to see a large furry thing right in front of him.

There was something familiar about this creature. As Diddy's vision returned, his eyes rested on a red necktie. A very familiar necktie with the yellow initials "DK" embedded on it. Letting out a small gasp, Diddy slowly looked up to see the face of his rescuer.

Screeching in joy, Diddy wrapped his arms around Donkey Kong's neck as the big ape chuckled. Clambering onto his partner's back, Diddy smiled at him, still confused about something.

Knowing what his friend was thinking, Donkey Kong decided to explain through hand signals. _Hole in sky. You fall out, unmoving. I catch you._ Nodding to tell DK he understood, Diddy took a moment to look around. The two of them were in some sort of jungle… but not the jungle he knew. Diddy shrugged and shook his head, indicating he didn't know where they were.

 _Many worlds, like ours. This is one of them, right in the center of multiverse. Called World of Trophies. Will explain more later._

Diddy was left hopelessly confused and just stared blankly at his friend. Deciding to save his confusion for later, Diddy leapt off of DK's back and hopped around in glee while DK howled and beat his chest… only to stop halfway through.

Diddy stopped too, wondering what was wrong. _Listen._ DK signaled, holding a giant hand up to his ear. Diddy stayed still, trying to distinguish something from the jungle's silence. Then he heard it: the sound of an engine.

The two Kongs rushed through the jungle, following the noise. Reaching a cliff that overlooked the area, Donkey Kong looked around before his jaw dropped in shock. Diddy followed his gaze… and screamed in surprise at what he saw.

A hovercraft with horns at the front was speeding across the jungle, some sort of turtle at the controls. 2 black cannons with white skulls on them were positioned at the back. A brown mushroom thing was standing on top of the cargo…

…which was none other than a massive banana hoard.

The Kongs yelled in panic upon seeing their beloved hoard stolen once more. Diddy Kong was familiar with these beings back when he met Mario and company: A Hammer Bro, a Goomba and Bill Blasters. But what did Bowser want with the Kongs' banana hoard?

Donkey Kong, his face full of rage, turned to Diddy Kong and nodded. As the monkey adjusted his hat and returned the gesture, the two leaped off the cliffs in hot pursuit of the vehicle.

More of Bowser's minions got in their way during their chase, but Donkey Kong disposed of them with mighty strikes. A Goomba was sent sailing over the cliff and two Koopas were pummeled under the mighty gorilla's fists. Diddy knocked out a few Shy Guys with his edible ammunition, almost knocking off one's mask in the process.

Donkey Kong burst from the jungle and landed on the cliffside, roaring and beating his chest with fury. From here, he could see the vehicle speeding along a dirt road, its driver trying to get out of there fast.

DK growled upon seeing the transport, also noticing its Bill Blasters taking aim. On the Goomba's command, three Bullet Bills rocketed out from the cannons and sped directly for him, trailing smoke behind them.

DK raised his arms in a blocking position as Diddy burst from the foliage, somersaulting off the ape's back. Taking aim with his Peanut Popguns, he fired two peanuts that sent two of the Bullet Bills careening towards the ground. Glinting in the sunlight, the third one spun in the air and zeroed in on the monkey with great speed.

Flipping himself around in midair, Diddy took an upside-down shot with both popguns that hit the Bullet Bill. It fell to the ground as Diddy landed beside DK. The two simians struck a pose as the Bullet Bill exploded behind them.

The vehicle zoomed through the jungle as the driver looked back. Holstering his popguns, Diddy pointed at the escaping vehicle as his big friend did likewise, and the duo leaped off the cliff. The chase was on!


	28. No Suit, No Problem

Pikachu trotted through the forest with several other small Pokémon trailing right behind him. Since the end of the second tournament, Pikachu decided it wouldn't hurt to get in a little time for himself. Or time with the other Pokémon that had arrived here.

A Snivy ambushed Pikachu from the brush, tackling him to the ground as he squealed in joy. For him, downtime meant playtime. And the other Pokémon didn't seem to mind.

An Oshawott joined in on the scrum as Snivy retreated away. Pikachu darted away just in time as the Water-type Pokémon fell flat on his face. A Charmander grabbed Pikachu from behind and collapsed to the forest floor, the two Pokémon making sounds of happiness as they wrestled and batted at each other.

A Charmeleon and a Bulbasaur moved in next, hoping to get their share. The Bulbasaur trotted forward and licked the squirming Pikachu as he wrenched free from the playful struggle. The Charmeleon prepared to pounce… only to stop and sniff the air.

Barking at the other small Pokémon, the Charmeleon told them something wasn't right. Pikachu and the others stopped whatever they were doing and looked around in curiosity.

It wasn't long before the sound of mechanical whirs could be picked up. The Charmeleon took a defensive stance as something emerged from the foliage.

It looked like a robot. A robot with telescopic eyes, a near-round base and extending arms. The robot stared down at the Pokémon, its systems scanning each one.

 _Charmeleon: Fire-type. INVALID SPECIMEN._

 _Snivy: Grass-type. INVALID SPECIMEN._

 _Oshawott: Water-type. INVALID SPECIMEN._

 _Bulbasaur: Grass-type. INVALID SPECIMEN._

 _Charmander: Fire-type. INVALID SPECIMEN._

 _Pikachu: Electric-type. VALID SPECIMEN._

"Target detected." The robot beeped. "All Robotic Operating Buddy units in the vicinity, converge on these coordinates." It moved forward, slowly progressing towards Pikachu.

Now seeing this as a threat, Charmeleon snarled at jumped at the robot, using Slash right at the head with its right claw. The head jerked to the side, a few claw marks now visible. Charmeleon landed and turned back to the other Pokémon to see if they were alright.

More whirs echoed from the jungle and more robots came into view, their sights set on Pikachu. The robot that had the slash marks turned its head back around and stared Charmeleon down.

"Additional targets detected." It announced. "Engage combat protocols." Its eyes began to charge up and before Charmeleon could act, a laser shot from its eye sensors. It struck Charmeleon in the chest and it screeched in pain. The other Pokémon made sounds of horror as the robots advanced.

Gritting its teeth, Charmeleon stood upright and lunged at another robot, using its claws to sever off its head. As it sparked and shut down, the other Pokémon resorted to their own methods of defense.

Snivy lashed out with Vine Whip, Bulbasaur unleashed Bullet Seed, Charmander used Flamethrower and Oshawott plowed through a bunch of robots with Surf.

Realizing it was him that the robots were after, Pikachu shouted at the Pokémon to hold off the robots before dashing into the woods. "Target on the move." One robot reported. "All nearby units, enter pursuit…" Before it could finish, a water attack from Oshawott caused it to short-circuit.

Pikachu ran through the forest, jumping over and sliding under any obstacles in his path. He doubted his friends could hold the robots back for long…

…and his doubts came to an end when a laser bolt struck a log, reducing it to splinters. More robots were right behind him, speeding along the forest floor and eye lasers blasting. The bolts zipped past Pikachu as he ran across the forest, trying to find a hiding place or a way to escape the mechanical menaces.

Reaching a clearing, Pikachu gave a yelp of surprise when four more robots moved in just ahead. He dashed to the right, only to find three robots closing in from there. Two advanced from the left, leaving the poor Pokémon completely trapped.

Pikachu's ears lowered as the robots got closer. Suddenly, he remembered something Ash used to tell him during battles. When your back's against the wall, there's only one thing to do: fight your way out.

Filled with determination, Pikachu's cheeks sparkled with yellow lightning as the robots approached him. Summoning all his strength, Pikachu listened to the sound of thunder clouds gathering up ahead.

"Piiiiiiiiikkkkaaaaaaaaaa…." The lightning inside him began to intensify. The clouds grew in strength as the robots charged their lasers. Pikachu's eyes opened, revealing them to be charged with electricity.

"CHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

A barrage of lightning burst from himself and the clouds, blasting the robots and reducing them to scrap. Some robots were blown to bits; others overwhelmed by the lightning and shut down.

Pikachu took a moment to catch his breath, surveying the scrap heap before him. This was bad. If he was a target, surely the others were, too! He had to get back to warn everybody!

He took off running again, but before he could even leave the clearing, pain shot through his little body. He screamed in pain as he hit the ground.

It turned out one of the robots that was shut down from the lightning barrage had reactivated and had blasted him. As Pikachu struggled to get up, that same pain flashed through him again.

The little Pokémon screamed again as the robot approached. He couldn't even fight back since he had drained all his energy into that enormous attack. He could only watch.

"No termination required." The robot spoke. "Ancient Minister requires specimen alive for proper power source."

Pikachu couldn't even comprehend that as the robot stood over him… and his mind went blank.

…

Sometime later, in the halls of a secret research facility…

A R.O.B. Sentry rolled down the corridor on a set course, its sensors scanning everything for anything unusual. Upon reaching the end of its course, it let out a beep.

 _Patrol results: Sector clear._ It transmitted to the control room. It turned itself around to head back down the corridor…

…when two hands grabbed its head and wrenched it backward, disabling the unit. As the robot shut down, a figure in a blue jumpsuit took the inactive chassis and moved it to a storage closet. If any other robots saw this, they would go on alert and search for intruders.

 _Can't risk going all out._ The figure thought. _If they know I'm here, they'll put the whole place on lockdown and capture me. And I'm not leaving until I find that suit._

The figure moved silently, staying out of camera range and blasting those who almost spotted her with a stun pistol, dubbed the Paralyzer.

"Unit NGC-064, please confirm your patrol results."

The figure quickly took cover behind some storage crates as another robot approached her. "Repeat, Unit NGC-064, please confirm…"

The Paralyzer overloaded the robot's systems, causing it to shut down. Taking the inactive robot out of the hallway, the figure opened up a panel and disabled the wires, ensuring this unit wouldn't reactivate.

 _Now where are they keeping it?_ The figure thought to herself. _Is there a storage area somewhere?_

As she crept through the hallways and dodged robot patrollers, she heard glimpses of what some units were saying.

"Ancient Minister requires Subspace Bombs planted at these coordinates."

"This world will have its salvation."

"Plan procedures on schedule."

The figure grew concerned as she slipped into an elevator. Whatever was going on here… what was happening at this facility, it was bigger than her. She would need reinforcements.

The elevator reached the upper level… revealing three robots right in front of the door. The figure's eyes widened as she saw them.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The robots beeped as they opened fire with their eye lasers. Using her enhanced agility, the figure somersaulted and cartwheeled to dodge the blasts and slammed one knee onto a robot's head, knocking it clean off. She blasted another one with her Paralyzer, noticing the third was about to race away.

Quickly configuring her Paralyzer into its whip state, the figure cut it through the air, cleaving the robot in two at the midsection. Exposed wiring systems sparked as she stepped past them.

She needed to find some sort of map to the facility. Then, she would locate the storage room and retrieve her…

Wait… was that screaming she heard as the facility's lights grew brighter?

Ducking into a tight corner, she picked up another robot's order.

"Power levels stable. Specimen attempts of resistance… two thousand eight to one."

The robot went by as the figure looked in the direction of the screams. Sighing, she stood and moved towards the sound. Looks like the suit would have to wait…

…

Pikachu had lost count of how many times the torture came.

Once every ten to twenty seconds, lightning that was not his own coursed through his body, causing the little Pokémon to scream in pain. It was excruciating and unbearable.

He was trapped in some sort of glass cylinder, so he couldn't escape. Every time the electrocutions came, a tiny tear would fall down his face. He wanted it to stop, badly.

But it wouldn't. Pikachu grew more and more sure that this was it. He would never see Ash, Brock or Misty ever again. He would never fight another Pokémon again. He would never help Ash win another title again.

There it was again, that same lightning that took joy in seeing the little Pokémon's body inflicted with pain. It saw delight in his little terrified screams. A small burn rested on his side, and he felt himself getting weaker. He was being drained, but of what? His electric powers or his life energy? Pikachu wanted to say that it was both.

He tried to stand, giving little whimpers as his battered body protested. As another tear started to trickle down his face, the lightning came again. It was stronger this time, as if it had had enough with Pikachu's suffering and was determined to finish him off.

As he screeched out again, his many adventures flashed before him. In his mind, he pictured Ash smiling comfortably at his friend. Pikachu could remember the times when Ash faced certain death… but this time it was the other way around.

His tiny heart weakening, Pikachu tearfully wished a sad goodbye to his dearest friend…

…before a deafening crash filled his ears.

Darkness was all Pikachu could see. This was it, his time had come. And yet, he heard…a voice. A calm, soothing voice.

"Are you alright?" it whispered. "Can you stand?"

Stand? Pikachu wasn't even sure he could breathe.

"You poor thing. How long have you gone through that? What have they done to you?" Pikachu couldn't place it, but there was something… familiar about that voice.

His vision was blurry, and everything hurt. His whole body had been burnt and scorched by his very own method of attacks. But still, he could feel his own chest rising and falling.

"Come on, get up." The voice whispered. "Get up, little guy."

Pikachu's mind triggered something. He could almost imagine himself in an arena, lying beaten and bruised while his Pokémon opponent roared and taunted him. But all through the chaos, something stood out.

 _Get up! Pikachu, GET UP! You can do this! WE can do this!_

The sound of his trainer's…no, his friend's voice was all that he needed, whether he was here or not. Struggling, Pikachu placed one paw on the metal floor, straining with the effort as his muscles burned.

"That's it…easy, little guy. Careful now." Pushing himself to his weakened limit, the Electric-type Pokémon lifted himself on all fours. His vision now fully clear, he looked up to find the source of the voice…and found a woman in a blue jumpsuit, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

Pikachu screamed in fear and scampered back, hiding his face behind his tail. The woman gasped. "No, no, no. It's okay, little guy. It's okay."

The owner of the voice was still hazy to the little Pokémon. Why did the voice seem familiar, yet this person was not? Cautiously, the little Pokémon peeked out from behind his tail. The woman was kneeling on the ground, arms outstretched comfortably.

"It's me, Pikachu. Do you remember me?"

Pikachu moved out of his hiding position and stared at the woman in fear and confusion. It was like his first time seeing a human all over again, yet already knowing what they were.

"It's me, Pikachu." The woman whispered. "Samus."

Pikachu's ears perked up upon hearing the name. Samus… that was the name of one of his first friends (and challengers) back in the first tournament. But this woman… this couldn't be her. This couldn't be. She didn't have the armor and cannon Pikachu had seen.

"Samus. Samus Aran." She whispered again with a small smile. "You know me."

Pikachu begged to differ. But still… that voice. He'd heard it before. He'd heard it when Samus had spoke to the Announcer. During many of their battles. That reminded Pikachu… Samus had never bothered to remove her helmet, let alone her armor.

Slowly, he crept up to the woman as she held out a palm. "That's it." She cooed. "That's it. You know me, little guy." Pikachu stared at the outstretched hand before looking at the woman's face. She was smiling at him, but her eyes showed hints of sadness and remorse, possibly for what Pikachu had suffered.

His memories of her now clear, Pikachu closed his eyes and rested his head on her palm. "There you go…" Samus whispered as she scratched his chin. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm very sorry."

His heart sinking, Pikachu leaped up onto Samus' shoulder as if trying to hug it. "Chuuu…" he whined, the painful memories of the electric torture resurfacing. Tears poured down his face again, filled with the very same pain he had endured.

"Shh…" Samus whispered, softly stroking Pikachu's back. "It's okay, little guy. It's okay. I'm here. Just… just let it all out." Pikachu couldn't help but pick up sadness in her own voice, and he could almost feel her own tears… if she ever cried at all.

Whimpering, Pikachu buried his face into the bounty hunter's shoulder as she stood. Holding the little Pokémon in front of her, she soothingly wiped away one of his tears with one finger. "Pika…" he whined again, silently thanking Samus for finding him. He was almost sure he would die of heartbreak now…

BREEE! BREEE! BREEE!

The room flashed red, startling the duo. Red lights flashed as the room's doors opened; a swarm of robots on the other side.

"Halt!" One of them said to Samus as she readied her Paralyzer. "Identify yourself immediately! This unit commands you to surrender the specimen!" Its sensors passed over both of them, the words "THREATS DETECTED" appearing on its heads-up display.

Scowling and recognizing the very same robots that had captured him, Pikachu's cheeks flared with yellow lightning. He concentrated and tried to use a Thunder Jolt attack…

…only to collapse to the ground in exhaustion. Gasping, Samus rushed over to Pikachu's side, checking him.

Blast it, the torture had made the little Pokémon weakened! He couldn't fight as well and would need some time to recover. Scooping him up, Samus fired her Paralyzer at the robots, who attempted to retaliate. Seeing a gap in their ranks, Samus rolled by them and took off running.

In the hallway, alarms blared with the words "INTRUDER ALERT" flashing on the screens. Setting Pikachu down, Samus checked him.

"Listen closely." She told him over the alarms. "It'll be a while before you're back at full strength. So, just stay close to me and everything will be fine. Got it?"

"Pika!"

"Good. Now follow me!"

…

With the facility on high alert, almost every robot on-site was sent in to neutralize the two. They couldn't fight them all, so Samus and Pikachu fled down the halls until the bounty hunter stopped in front of a door. "In here!" she shouted, wrenching it open. The two darted inside just as more robots approached and looked around, seeing no sign of them.

"All units spread out. Intruders must not be allowed to escape this location." A lead robot ordered.

"Affirmative." Another replied as every robot zoomed away to separate sections of the facility.

This was the control room, as Samus now realized from the monitors. At the very back was some sort of chair and a bunch of other monitors gathered together.

Pikachu looked at each one in curiosity, only to shudder and back away when he saw the room he was being kept in. It was labeled "POWER ROOM".

So they were using him as a power source? How horrible…

"There you are…" he heard Samus whisper. Darting over to the main console, Pikachu saw an orange-red suit of armor on one screen. If he was right, that suit belonged to her.

"That's our next stop, buddy." She said, pointing to the monitor. "It's also the reason I came here. They had this place well-hidden, too."

Moving back to the door, Samus opened it and aimed the Paralyzer down both ways before gesturing to Pikachu. As the little Pokémon followed her out, he noticed security was still on full alert. They needed to be careful on their way.

…

Only a few robot patrols were in their way, but Pikachu's strength was still rising. All that running was making him feel better. However, he could only use physical attacks like Headbutt and Iron Tail, as electric attacks still made him tired.

Demonstrating this, he had charged at one robot and rammed it before striking another with Iron Tail, slamming it into a wall. Samus dispatched of the rest of them as the two pressed on.

Shortly, Samus gestured for Pikachu to stop as they neared a corner. As the little Pokémon complied, she peeked around the corner before nodding to him. Nodding back, Pikachu followed her inside. His eyes widened as they rested on the orange Power Suit. Samus smiled as she approached, resting her hand on the glass. Pikachu admired it in happiness… before his ears twitched.

Getting on all fours, his cheeks sparkled again. Seeing this, Samus turned to him. "What is it?" she asked. Pikachu's only response was an intimidating growl. Suddenly, the bridge they had used previously retracted away, leaving them trapped.

Heavy clunks echoed close by, making Samus spin behind her and take aim. In front of her and Pikachu, two duplicates of her Power Suit, their visors glowing purple approached them and readied their arm cannons. Not having come this far for nothing, Samus stood her ground as Pikachu scuttled between her legs, growling at the suits.

As one, the suits opened fire. Samus cartwheeled to dodge the shots, Pikachu rolling out of the way. She fired three Paralyzer blasts, which slightly bothered one suit. Pikachu charged at the second one, which unleashed more blasts to try to stop it. Pikachu darted from side to side and jumped, striking with his tail at the suit's head. The force was hard enough to crack the visor.

Samus elbowed her own attacker in the chest to knock it off-balance. It tried to blast her again, but she wrestled with the cannon and pointed it at the other suit so that it would take the brunt of the blow. Recalling her Chozo-enhanced abilities, she darted around the suit with superhuman speed and leg-swept the animated armor, knocking it off-balance. She shifted the Paralyzer into its whip mode, swinging it around the suit's leg. Whirling the whip around, she threw the suit in Pikachu's opponent, who currently had the little Pokémon on the platform's edge.

The suit slammed into its counterpart, sending them both plummeting down the abyss. Pikachu almost winced as a metallic crash resounded across the chamber.

Their unexpected guests dealt with, Samus turned to her Power Suit, smiling as Pikachu gave her a worried glance. He wanted her to hurry.

A whole battalion of robots stormed into the chamber as the bridge re-extended, only for a large explosion to send them to the scrap heap. An armored figure with a green visor marched out of the smoke that followed, with Pikachu standing right beside her.

"Time to go, little guy," Samus told him, with Pikachu remembering the voice from the first tournament once more.

"Pikachu!" he shouted, delighted.

More robots converged on their position, trading laser fire with Samus. As cannon shots blasted them apart, Pikachu charged forward and tackled one robot to the ground. He jumped onto another robot's head as more targeted him. At the right moment, Pikachu leaped off as the robots fired. The shots hit their comrade, blowing holes in its chassis.

"You think the Subspace Army would tolerate friendly fire?" Samus asked as she kicked another robot down. Pikachu shook his head, swatting his tail at a downed (but still functioning) robot. He could hear Samus chuckle beneath the helmet. "Didn't think so."

Finding an exit in a place this big would prove to be… difficult. After avoiding more robots and traps designed for capturing intruders, the duo found themselves in another large chamber, this one lined with circular walls and a darkened area at the very top.

"We're getting close, I know it," Samus spoke. "Maybe we'll have a better chance if we spread-"

WHAM! A purple blur slammed into her at full force, startling Pikachu. A loud, piercing screech echoed across the chamber, prompting the Pokémon to cover his ears with both front paws. Recovering from the sound, Pikachu looked around the chamber wildly for any sign of his friend.

Then he saw it. A winged, toothed creature he didn't recognize. This meant it was from another world, and therefore not a Pokémon. The monster shrieked again, slamming Samus against the wall before taking off. Pikachu yelled in horror upon seeing his friend dragged across the chamber.

His eyes narrowed and something inside him sparked to life. Crouching on all fours, Pikachu felt his body flooding with a power familiar to him. He realized what was happening. His body had fully recovered from the device that drained him… meaning his electric powers were now at the ready.

Anger flowing through him as Samus took more pain than Pikachu had ever felt in that device, Pikachu took off running as the monster shrieked again. Pikachu didn't dare flinch from the awful noise. Harnessing his inner strength, he conjured a large black cloud that the winged beast was oblivious to.

"PIKA!" he yelled, leaping into the air. For a split second, the monster's eyes narrowed upon seeing him, but before it could act...

KRABOOOOM! The monster shrieked in pain as a massive lightning bolt struck it in the backside, its claw dropping Samus. As it howled while fighting the lightning's effects, the bounty hunter and the Pokémon dropped to the ground.

Pikachu could see Samus' eyes behind the visor, and in them rested a painful ache. Suddenly, Pikachu remembered seeing this monster before. When the Announcer showed the images and footage of Samus' life, that winged terror stood over two human bodies while a little girl shuddered in fear.

The monster crashed to the ground as Pikachu looked Samus in the eye. "Pika, pika!" he shouted in concern. Samus groaned, her suit nearly malfunctioning. "I…I'm fine…" she moaned.

A low growl made Pikachu's ear twitch and he turned to face the beast. Behind him, Samus spoke a single name as if it were a curse to her. "Ridley…"

The monster had one claw on its head as it stood. Noticing Pikachu, Ridley bared his teeth and screeched at him, the force of the roar nearly blowing him back. Standing his ground, Pikachu stood firm between Samus and Ridley, his eye crackling with lightning.

Enraged, Ridley roared again. Pikachu knew that he was telling him to back down, that this was between himself and Samus alone. Pikachu refused to comply, feeling his body surge.

A yellow electric aura surrounded Pikachu as he bared his teeth at Ridley. No matter the size of his opponent, Pikachu never backed down from a fight. The aura intensified as Ridley spread his wings.

Now at full charge, Pikachu burst forward with his Volt Tackle move, Ridley swooping towards him with another screech.

"PIIIIIIIKKAAAAAAAAA!" Pikachu screamed as the two collided, sending a massive explosion throughout the chamber. Grunting, Samus took aim at her Space Pirate nemesis. As Ridley snarled and swatted at the swift Pokémon, she saw her opening… and with an angry glare, fired.

 **(A/N: I decided to make the scene where Samus frees Pikachu a little more emotional since I believed that's how it should have gone. A little comfort once in a while can't hurt, right?)**


	29. The Radiant Hero

Tellius

Fire Emblem dimension

The Radiant Hero stood on the open plain before him. It felt like only yesterday he had ended the Mad King's War and was proclaimed a hero instead of a simple mercenary. Ragnell was embedded in the ground before him, the tip of the blade completely buried.

Crossing his arms, Ike turned towards the horizon. For the moment, he had left his future unclear. He had fought alongside many allies and slain many foes. The most common example of his strength was that swords like Ragnell could only be wielded with both hands: Ike wielded it with just one.

Clouds were gathering in the distance. Normally, Ike would have believed this to be a sign of what was yet to come. He stared at the storm ahead as he gripped his sword's hilt tightly. He could see lightning in the clouds, and it was getting more intense by the second.

He hoisted Ragnell from the dirt and pointed it at the clouds, preparing himself for the events that followed. At once, the lightning patterns in the clouds went completely berserk as stray bolts flew here and there. Some struck nearby rock formations as something fell from the clouds. Surrounded by blue light, the object slammed into the ground, kicking up rock and dirt alike.

Not letting his guard down for even a moment, Ike advanced towards the crater. The dust around it never settled as he approached. He concentrated his sight on the dust, noticing electric sparks inside.

Refusing to wait for the dust to settle any longer, Ike leapt skyward with a yell. He guided Ragnell to strike at whatever rested inside the crater, only for a _clang_ to ring through his ears.

The attack caused the dust to clear, causing Ike to widen his eyes in confusion when he saw what Ragnell had struck. A crystal… and not just any crystal he had seen before.

Before he could try to comprehend more, lightning from the blue crystal zipped outwards onto Ragnell. Ike barely had time to let go of the weapon before the electric currents flowed directly into his body.

Ike cried out in pain as the energy swiftly overpowered him. He didn't have the strength to fight it. Even if he could fight it, he would surely fail. His mind grasped concepts beyond his understanding… and he vanished.

…

When Ike came to, he found himself on a plain… but not the plains he had set foot on a moment ago. He realized that he was no longer on his home continent of Tellius. Wanting to know more of this strange land, Ike wandered along the dusty, open landscape.

To his estimations, a few hours had passed as Ike trekked across the landscape. So far, he had uncovered nothing… and was beginning to think he would be forever stranded and left to die in this barren wasteland.

A crunching sound alerted him from below. He lifted his foot to reveal a broken arrow beneath him. Surveying the area, he noticed a hundred (or perhaps a thousand) arrow like it dotting the plains ahead. Spears, catapults, trebuchets and a battle-damaged castle accompanied them. Apparently, he had found what appeared to be a battlefield.

Or what was left of one, at least.

Dust in the distance caught his attention. Squinting, Ike tried to get a closer look at that. The thing that stood out the most was a massive dark sphere that continued to expand. And not too far from it…

Two figures with swords were speeding towards a cloaked figure, who was riding a floating platform. A sphere with a red X laid beneath it.

One of the figures leaped, his blade flashing blue as he missed his aerial target. The other one jumped with wings extended. The cloaked figure fired a red beam at one wing, making it catch fire. The masked swordsman landed and folded his wings into what looked like a cape.

Knowing they couldn't do it alone, Ike rushed into the fray. He tossed Ragnell into the air before jumping after it. In midair, he caught the blade and…

"GREAT AETHER!"

Ragnell sliced through the cable holding up the sphere, the cloaked figure's platform spiraling out of control. Smoke poured from the mechanical wound as Ike landed on the dusty plain. The sphere crashed to the ground, electricity sparking from a large crack.

Ike turned to face the swordsmen. Now seeing them fully, he recognized one of them.

"Hero-King of Atlea." He spoke to Marth. "It's been a while."

"Indeed." Marth nodded as Ike's attention turned to the masked fighter. "I see you've picked up a new companion."

Realizing something, Marth turned to the masked fighter. "I'm sorry," he began. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Marth, prince of Atlea."

"I am Meta Knight, a skilled warrior where I come from." The masked swordsman announced before turning to Ike. "And you would be…?"

"Ike. Commander of the Greil Mercenaries."

"I am unfamiliar with your customs." Meta Knight spoke. "But it seems we share the same goal. I, on another matter, seek to reclaim something these beings have taken from me."

"Then it's agreed." Ike confirmed as he turned back to where the floating platform had fled. "Marth and I will assist you in tracking down your lost possession, and in return you will join us in defeating these…things."

"None of us know what they are, Ike." Marth brought up. "But on the other hand, I will explain of your predicament here as we make progress."

"Then let's be off." Ike said as the trio began striding away from the ruined castle and the battlefield. "I wish to know more…"


	30. Gotta Catch 'Em All!

Sinnoh Region

As it always did, the world flourished with life.

Lucario stood motionless, calmly breathing in and out as his Aura spread across the planet. Without using his eyes, the jackal-like Pokémon could see all kinds of Pokémon every time he did this. Flying Pokémon, underwater Pokémon, every single one from their first stage to their full evolution.

This was his form of meditation, his way to express himself and let his mind wander. A method to further control his Aura, his own energy force that could detect any and all organic life. He could feel the very essence of Pokémon and human alike if he stretched it far enough.

His ear twitched and he frowned under closed eyes. His Aura was suddenly acting up. Something wasn't right. Something was coming, and it was blowing a huge hole in his Aura. Lucario couldn't sense it, but from the blank feelings he had, he knew it was there.

An earth-shattering quake snapped him out of his meditation stance. His Aura quickly picked up panicking Pokémon that fled for their lives. As a whole bunch of them thundered past him, Lucario narrowed his eyes and took off running.

His arms held back behind him as he sidestepped past various Pokémon, Lucario raced towards the location where his Aura gap was located. A charging Suicune thundered towards him, prompting him to roll to the right.

Baring his teeth as he righted himself, Lucario kept running against the tide of Pokémon. He jumped over small Pokémon that got in his way, trying not to crush them. He ended up getting distracted by them, as a lone Pidgeot flew out of nowhere and smacked him in the face.

Grunting as he collapsed to the ground, Lucario placed a hand on the ground… before his Aura picked up something big. His eyes widened as he turned to look ahead of him.

A large Entei burst from the bramble with a panicked roar, stampeding right for him. Gasping, Lucario closed his eyes and called on his Aura…

…and flashed away with blue light as the Entei's foot crashed down where he had been seconds ago. Another blue flash and Lucario was back on his feet. He silently congratulated himself for his Double Team to be a success.

He continued trekking through the forest as the stampede died down. Lucario slowed his sprinting as his Aura picked up something else. Voices. And it was close to the gap in his Aura.

"Squirtle?"

"I don't know, Squirtle. I've never seen anything like this before."

Lucario emerged from the forest to see a lone human and a Squirtle peeking down into a large crater. If Lucario was right, this was where the gap in the Aura was located.

 _"_ _You there! Back away!"_ he called out, catching the human's attention. He wore a red shirt, a red hat with a white arc, a yellow backpack and jeans. His jaw dropped upon seeing Lucario.

"A Lucario… who can speak?" he whispered in awe.

 _"_ _Indeed."_ Lucario replied. _"As it may surprise you, I am only one of few Pokémon who can communicate with humans telepathically. But that is not the issue here. Stand back and let me handle this."_

"What exactly is 'this'?" the Trainer spoke. "Oh, my name's Red, by the way."

Ignoring this information, Lucario climbed down into the hole. _"Whatever it is, it has left a gap in my Aura. I cannot sense it, but I know of its existence."_ A dense smoke filled the crater, but Lucario's Aura saw right through it, like it was completely nothing.

There it was. A crystal. The source of the gap. It hummed with a strange force that Lucario could guess was beyond his Aura.

 _"_ _It's inorganic. That's what caused the hole in my Aura."_ He realized aloud as Red and his Squirtle descended into the crater. Not noticing them, Lucario rested a palm on the crater. He stared at it, trying to tap into this power…

…but it was overwhelming, even for him. Lucario clutched his forehead as he stepped back, but his touch to the crystal seemed to trigger something within it. His palms lit up with blue flame as Squirtle readied his battle position.

Immediately, electric tendrils burst from the crystal and struck the three of them. Red ended up getting the worst of it, as his human body couldn't attempt to resist it. All three of them collapsed to the ground weakly before being whisked away…

…

Lucario came to in some sort of valley. Groaning, he stood and examined the area. Reaching out with his Aura, Lucario tried to see if there were others out here. It spread across the world… but it proved to be too large. He brought his senses back before he could be overwhelmed its power.

Instead, he decided to keep his Aura senses as a form of mental perimeter. He hadn't picked up any life signs, so he would have to venture off. Get a chance to chart the landscape…

Lucario trekked across the valley, all the while trying to detect some biological organisms with his Aura. He needed to see if other Pokémon, that Trainer or something else were here. As he journeyed, he still got nothing… not even the slightest speck of life.

Pain suddenly shot through him, dropping him to his knees. Clutching his shoulder, Lucario whirled around to see his attacker. How could he have not noticed him?

His answer came immediately. The attacker was not a him, nor an it. It was a they. Robots, lots of robots were advancing towards him.

"Analysis complete." One of them beeped. "Lucario. Fighting slash Steel-type Pokémon. Well skilled in an energy force known as Aura. Engage with caution."

"Affirmative." The rest of the robots replied as they continued their advance. Their eyes glowed red while Lucario bared his teeth, realizing a weakness within him. His Aura could only detect organic beings, not artificial ones like these robots. They could sneak up on him easily.

Laser beams fired from the robots' eyes as Lucario closed his own. When the first bolt reached him, he vanished away in a flash of blue light. The robots paused and swiveled their heads, searching for their target.

Lucario reappeared in midair, diving down with a shout. "RRRAAAAAAHH!" He slammed the ground with one palm, blue Aura energy erupting around him. Robots close by were sent flying, but to Lucario's shock, jet thrusters in their bases served as their recovery system. As they landed, more of them sped towards him.

Thrusting his hands forward, Lucario blew apart five robots with an Aura blast before delivering a high kick to another unit. More robots fired on him, but the jackal-like Pokémon cartwheeled and rolled to avoid the incoming fire. He slammed his palm at another robot, completely decapitating it. Its headless body stood with its neck sparking as its comrades took little notice.

 _"_ _You are all fools to challenge me."_ Lucario stated to his enemies. _"Now, witness the Aura's power!"_ Drawing his hands back, a blue sphere blinked into existence as a row of robots sped forward. Lucario felt the power growing, waiting to release at just the right time…

The charge stopped and Lucario threw his arms ahead of him. The Aura Sphere shot forward, plowing through the robots like bowling pins. For those that got close, Lucario threw swift jabs and kicks their way.

They just kept coming, but Lucario wasn't one to know surrender. Conjuring a spear from his Aura, he struck at the robots. His spear pierced one's torso, severed off another's head, and swept a third off its base before Lucario plowed it right between the eyes. The sound of systems shutting down filled his ears. Spinning it with great accuracy, he deflected flying laser bolts away from him, with some of them smacking right into the robots that had fired them. One robot malfunctioned and accidently fired in wild directions before collapsing.

"Warning." One robot whirred just before Lucario could dismantle it. "Numbers thinning. Withdraw, withdraw." Confused, Lucario stood back as his spear vanished from his grip. The robots turned and zoomed away, some repeating the word "Withdraw".

 _Hmph. Heartless cowards._ He scowled as he watched them retreat. Piecing together his next course of action, he fired his Aura directly at the ground, activating his Extreme Speed. The force of the move propelled him skyward in an instant before he redirected his course and zoomed out of the valley.

Hours later, Lucario finally found a place to serve as refuge: a mountaintop. With his Extreme Speed, he had scaled the geological landmark like it was nothing. Now, he sat atop its peak, balancing on one foot. As before, his eyes were closed in meditation. As he exhaled, he let his Aura spread across the land…

…and this time it showed him something.

Opening one eye, Lucario noticed a masked figure, a sword in one hand. Two others in parkas were nearby, jumping in victory. The swordsman took little notice of them as he approached Lucario, who vaulted off the peak to land in front of him.

 _"_ _State your business."_ The Pokémon spoke, breaking the silence.

The swordsman paused, as if trying to acknowledge Lucario's telepathic voice. "I am Meta Knight." He announced. "And I mean you no trouble. I am here to reclaim what is mine."

 _"_ _And what exactly is 'yours'?"_ Lucario replied, catching a glimpse of the two in parkas. They looked confused and were likely asking themselves what was going on.

"I will explain shortly. But first, something seems odd about you." Meta Knight stated.

 _"_ _I share the same thoughts. You wish to test me?"_

"Indeed."

 _"_ _Then so shall I. I must know if this appearance does not deceive me."_ Lucario lit up his palm with Aura and took a stance, Meta Knight doing the same. The two figures in parkas gulped nervously. After a moment of silence, Lucario cried out as he and Meta Knight charged.

…

Some time earlier, in the abandoned zoo…

Empty. That was all Red knew in this place.

A void of silence rested in the whole area. He wondered what happened to this place, what caused it to shut down. Why it felt… eerie.

Red stopped himself in his tracks. Why was he even thinking about this place? He should be more concerned on where he was. That Lucario was investigating a huge crystal that the Pokémon Trainer had been drawn to himself. He remembered being surged with something… then falling through a bright tunnel shimmering with blue light.

His Squirtle had almost been separated from him in the vortex. Not willing to take a risk like this, Red had returned Squirtle back into its Poke Ball. It was then that he began to wander… and found himself here.

Wherever he was, it felt nothing like the various regions of the world. He wanted to say that this wasn't the world he knew.

Red wandered around the empty zoo in search of… something. He wasn't exactly sure what. Answers? A way back home? Or something else? His eyes laid on the old, rusted cages, imagining the sheer horror of Pokémon imprisoned within.

Trash littered the pavement, plaques were unreadable, and various cages had gaps and broken bars, allowing its residents to flee to parts unknown. It felt like a post-apocalyptic environment, where everything was dead and gone.

Red turned a corner, stopping and lifting up his hat. Up ahead were some weird purple stuff… and something was coming out. Cautiously, the trainer took a step back, wondering if this some new kind of wild Pokémon.

It wasn't, as the creature rose from the violet depths of the alien substance. Its crimson eyes stared at Red, its black face representing its inner emotions. Its arms stretched out, almost soulless. It shuffled a few steps forward as if it were a zombie.

Something bumped into Red's backpack as more of those things rose from the purple matter. Turning, Red saw a boy. He wore a red-yellow striped shirt and shorts. Immediately, he noticed the boy's sad expression, which turned into curiosity upon seeing the Pokémon Trainer. He looked like he had seen what had happened here… or something worse.

"Stand back, kid." Red whispered, gesturing out to the horde of creatures ahead. "I don't like the looks of these guys, but I don't think they're friendly…"

The last of the monsters rose as the boy covered his mouth with a frightened hand. Red put his own on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "Just let a professional handle this." He promised to the boy. Reaching out into his bag as the creatures shambled forward, he pulled out Squirtle's Poke Ball.

He held it out to the creatures, who (to Red's surprise) stopped upon seeing it. Clicking its center, the ball began to rumble. Red took a stance like a baseball pitcher, with one leg hoisted up.

"Go, Squirtle!" he shouted, chucking the ball into the air. It bounced onto the ground before opening up, a flash of light streaking out onto the ground. The light faded in seconds, revealing Red's Pokémon companion. Turning back to the boy, Red saw him staring at Squirtle in awe.

"Alright, Squirtle! Let's show these creeps what you've got!" Red yelled, pointing at the horde. As Squirtle crouched low, the horde broke into a charge. Red gasped in surprise at the sudden speed but held his ground as the boy hid behind his leg.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

The Pokémon complied by blasting a jet of water from his mouth. It smashed into the horde, knocking four of them in the front onto the pavement. Unfortunately, they all stood up as water dripped from their bodies.

"Ugh… not very effective…" Red groaned as the creatures pressed their advance. "Alright, use… look out!"

One of the creatures jumped up and slammed the ground with its fist, with Squirtle sidestepping just in time. The creature whirled around with inhuman speed, launching the Water-type Pokémon skyward with a kick before chasing after it and landing a punch on Squirtle's underbelly. The Pokémon yelped in pain as it crashed into some old crates, reducing them to splinters.

"Squirtle!" Red yelled, rushing towards his Pokémon. "Hang on buddy, I'm-AH!" One of the creatures tackled him to the ground and raised a fist high, ready to pound his face in. Red grabbed the arm just before it made contact, straining at the effort to hold it back.

"PK Fire!" As the voice filled Red's ears, his attacker burst into flames! Red screamed as he stumbled away, the creature batting at the raging flames before collapsing onto the ground.

"Squirtle…" Squirtle whined as he returned to Red's side, the Trainer turning to the boy in shock. "What… did you… how did you…"

"Hold that question!" the boy shouted before turning his attention to some nearby bird-like enemies with colorful feathers. "PK Freeze!" An ice blast struck one of them, sending it plummeting to the ground. Squirtle downed the rest with more water blasts. Noticing the humanoid monsters, he retreated into his shell and spun into the horde. As numbers of them were sent flying, Red grew confused.

How was his Pokémon fighting without commands? Why were these things so fast? And why could that boy do magic?

Trying to forget the questions for now, Red ordered Squirtle to continue the attack as the boy held his ground against more attackers. With the words "PK Thunder!", an orb of lightning shot from his hands, striking a few spherical creatures with teeth.

The horde of monsters was thinning out, Squirtle's attacks taking their toll. The boy's powers were also proving to be useful in battle, as fire, ice and lightning alike struck his own attackers down. Within moments, the last monster fell under Squirtle's hydro havocs.

"Yeah! Good job, Squirtle!" Red cheered, punching the air. He readied his Poke Ball again before tossing it. "Now, rest up!" A red beam shot from the Poke Ball and enveloped Squirtle, returning him to his portable refuge. The ball bounced on the ground before Red snatched it from the air.

He turned back to the boy. "It's been nice knowing you, kid." Red said with a smile. "But I've got some business I need to take care of here. I suggest you leave this place before more of those things show up."

He gave the boy a two-fingered salute before turning away. "Take care!" As he left the boy, he resumed his previous thoughts. He retraced his steps back to the crystal, trying to determine its origins.

 _That thing fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the forest._ Red deduced as he headed for the zoo's exit, wherever that may be. _Lucario said it made a hole in his "Aura" and assumed it was dangerous, hence telling me to stand back. But just what_ is _that thing? And why did it send me here?_

He heard fast footsteps approaching, snapping him from his thoughts. Turning, Red saw the boy from earlier rush to his side. "You again? Kid, I said leave this place while you still can. It's not safe here." Red told him. But something was off about this boy.

Instead of that same fear from earlier, the boy now had a look of determination written on his face. "No." he stated boldly. "I'm sticking with you until I can get my friend back!"

Red was confused. "Your… friend?" he asked.

"Yes. My friend." The boy answered. "He was taken by a greedy man with a mustache after he turned him into some sort of statue thing. His name is Ness, and I'm going to find him. But I can't do it alone!"

"You're on your own there." Red countered with a stern face. "I don't have time to gather a search party or whatever. I've got more pressing matters. Like where the heck I am or that crystal thing that brought me here!" He walked away from the boy, trying to ditch him for good this time.

"Wait…" the boy realized, catching Red's attention. "Did you say crystal?"

The Trainer turned back, confused. "Yeah, why? Do you know of it?"

"Uh… yes and no. All I do know is that something like that brought me here too."

Red's eyes widened. This kid came here the same way he did? Maybe they could rely on each other after all.

"You know, kid…" Red said with a smile. "I think you're alright with me now. Looks like we came here the same way, so I guess it's fair that we get answers if we stick together."

He crouched to his knees so that he was eye level with the boy. "How about this?" he offered. "You help me with what I'm dealing with, and I'll help you find your friend. Deal?" He held out a hand, which the boy smiled and took.

"Deal." He replied as they shook hands.

"By the way… you got a name?"

"Lucas. You?"

"Red." He said with a tip of his hat. As he noticed Lucas' odd expression, he smirked. "Weird name, I know. Nice to meet you, Lucas."

"Nice to meet you too, Red."

The Trainer got to his feet, gesturing to Lucas to follow. "Come on, I think the exit's this way. Oh, and while we're heading off, mind telling me how you can do those fire, ice and lightning things?"

"Sure. As long as you tell me about how you keep your little turtle pet in a ball."

"Hey!" Red snapped. "Squirtle is _not_ a pet!"

"Ah! Sorry!" Lucas yelped in fear before Red chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Just messing with you, kid." The Trainer laughed. "Now, let's get out of this place. It's giving me the creeps."

"Good idea." Lucas smiled as the duo headed towards the exit.


	31. Pikmin

Garden of Hope, planet PNF-404

Pikmin dimension

A red leafed stem lay embedded in the dirt as sunrise came over this section of the planet. As light bathed the area, the sound of a landing rocket disturbed the nocturnal creatures beginning their rest. Sometimes they just couldn't sleep in peace.

The rocket landed right near the stem as another multicolored, organic-like spacecraft touched down close by. A small figure disembarked from the rocket, walking over to the stem. Grabbing the stem with one gloved hand, the figure pulled hard on it with all his might.

With a pop, a tiny red creature called a Pikmin was plucked from its place in the dirt. It looked around before setting its eyes on the rocket's passenger: Captain Olimar of Hocotate Freight.

More colored Pikmin gathered around Olimar as he observed the S.S. Dolphin. He had been tasked to journey back to this planet in search of a cosmic event. An anomaly had been detected above the planet's surface and had crashed somewhere in this vicinity. Olimar had to figure out what it was.

Fortunately for the miniscule astronaut, he was familiar with this planet, which he now knew to be identified as PNF-404 by his fellow Hocotatians. His first time here was when a comet hit the S.S. Dolphin and crash-landed on the planet. Upon discovering the Pikmin race, Olimar had enlisted their help in recovering the parts for his ship.

His second time had been a mission to retrieve valuable treasure to pay off a dept to Hocotate Freight, in an effort to buy back his ship. Unfortunately, he had accidentally abandoned his companion Louie on the planet.

His third mission had been the same goal as the previous one, only for Olimar to be captured by an organism known as a Plasm Wraith. Luck was on his side, however, as astronauts Alph, Brittany and Charlie had rescued him with their own Pikmin friends. The results of that mission had left him reunited with his beloved spaceship.

But now, there were more pressing matters at hand. He had to find whatever caused the anomaly before night came… and the native predators that came with it.

His Pikmin were wandering around the S.S. Dolphin, but Olimar instinctively knew how to get their attention. Drawing a whistle, the space captain took a deep breath and blew. The sound of the whistle made all of the Pikmin jump to attention, scrambling towards Olimar. Now prepared for the journey ahead, Olimar set off with the help of his map narrowing down the last seen location of the anomaly.

Only a few obstacles rested in his path. One, a bridge destroyed by a Peckish Aristocrab, was easily repaired when Olimar's Pikmin carried the broken pieces into place. Two, a small Bulborb, was smacked into submission when Olimar tossed his Pikmin at it. When latched on, the Pikmin hit the Bulborb with their stems, knocking it unconscious.

Before long, Olimar's map told him he was getting close to the source of the anomaly. After following it for a few short paces, Olimar glanced up to see a strange glowing crystal right next to a tree.

"Aha!" he realized. "This has to be it!" Setting the map aside, he and his Pikmin advanced to the crystal. He tossed a few Pikmins at the crystal, who began trying to lift it. But despite, their many numbers, the crystal wouldn't even budge. How odd.

Olimar stood in front of the crystal, examining it with curiosity. Judging from its glow and what lay within, it looked like it came from a different solar system… maybe a different galaxy… maybe a different-

Olimar purged the sudden thought. He wasn't one to believe the fact that other universes existed. Another galaxy would have to be enough. He knocked on the crystal as if it were a door, wondering how to move it.

Suddenly, the crystal pulsed with light. The Pikmin stopped trying to lift it and looked at it in confusion. The crystal pulsed again, brighter and faster this time. Growing nervous, Olimar took a step back.

Lightning shot from the crystal, hitting a purple Pikmin and whisking it away. Another hit a flying Pikmin, then a red and a black one. One by one, bolts struck the panicked and fleeing Pikmin as Olimar could only watch.

Even the yellow Pikmin, with their electric-conducting powers, were helpless against it. Olimar tried to make a break for it, only to be struck by a bolt himself. That was all he could remember for a blue vortex surrounded his vision.

…

The portal reopened in the skies above an ancient ruin, and poor Olimar tumbled out with limbs flailing. Just before he could hit the ground and possibly shatter his helmet, a group of winged Pikmin grabbed the astronaut by the shoulders and hovered down. As they released him, Olimar noticed the location he was in.

Perhaps he had found himself to another planet, possibly rich with oxygen like PNF-404. As oxygen was poisonous to his kind, Olimar didn't risk removing his helmet to find out. He happened to notice the S.S. Dolphin in the nearby forest, but how that managed to get here would have to wait. Perhaps the crystal had something to do with it.

Pillars dotted the path ahead, where a bunch of his Pikmin was gathered. Olimar rushed ahead to catch up with them as the winged Pikmin flew after him. It looked like the Pikmin were smacking and pecking away at something.

As Olimar got closer to the Pikmins' target, he recognized it to be a robot of some sorts. Pikmin were swarmed all over it, trying to find a weak spot. They couldn't get any luck, however, when the robot's optics came online, and its arms spread wide.

It spun faster than what Olimar had seen before, sending the Pikmin flying. They landed on the stone path, most of them flashing and expiring before his eyes.

"Oh no…" Olimar trembled in fear as the giant robot stared down at him. A bunch of his Pikmin stood by his side, unsure of their next move. A red Pikmin tapped Olimar to get his attention. Olimar turned to the Pikmin, who gestured down the path. Olimar looked in the direction… and heard an engine-like noise approaching.

The giant robot noticed this too, its systems scanning the vehicle. It was blue with the number 07 right beneath the canopy hatch and on two spoil-like wings. It roared towards the robot at what Olimar presumed to be supersonic speeds.

The cockpit flew open and its pilot ejected, one fist charging up with something. The robot's eye lasers began to charge up themselves… but the chance to fire never came.

"FALCOOOON PUUUUNCHHH!" The pilot screamed, driving his fist full-force into the robot's head, the silhouette of a fiery bird surrounding him. The power of the attack was enough to send the massive machine flying a short distance. It collapsed to the ground, all systems shutting down.

The pilot landed and skidded to a halt with arms spread triumphantly…

…eliminating most of Olimar's Pikmin pals in the process, save for the red one beside him.

"….."

Olimar was silent as he tried to understand what had just happened. Behind him, two leaves blew in the wind, ironically befitting the current situation.

Realizing his actions, the man stood from his pose to face Olimar. "My apologies…" he said. "But you appeared to be in danger from that robot, along with your little plant things. I did what I had to."

"The Pikmin are the only companions I have at the moment." Olimar informed.

As if he was feeling embarrassed from the earlier incident, the man put a hand to his neck. "Again, I sincerely apologize. I, uh, failed to notice them in time."

"Just what planet is this, exactly?" Olimar asked as the two (along with Olimar's remaining Pikmin) began journeying down the path. "Of course you would need answers." The man replied. "But first, care to introduce yourself?"  
"Captain Olimar, from the planet Hocotate. These here are called Pikmin, who have been very useful to me."

"Captain Falcon." The man said back. "Ace F-Zero pilot and bounty hunter. I come from Port Town."

Olimar paused. "What's F-Zero?"

"A racing league where I come from. I'll explain more later. But for now, stick with me and everything will be fine." Gesturing for Olimar to follow him, Captain Falcon continued down the path.

The two captains navigated down the path, encountering more robots along the way. Not ready to face them quite yet, Olimar watched as Captain Falcon dispatched the entire squad with elbow jabs, punches and kicks. What really impressed Olimar was when Captain Falcon used one robot as a shield against the others' laser fire. A green variant also fired a rocket at him, which he backflipped to avoid. He took care of that one by throwing another robot at it, rendering them both out of action.

At the end of the path rested a cliff overlooking the ocean. Captain Falcon peered out over it, searching for something. "There you are." He murmured after finding what he was looking for. Olimar and his Pikmin followed his gaze to see a purple craft serving as a transport. Several creatures stood on it, guarding a statue of an ape in chains.

A flash of light came from behind, revealing a small white-blue spacecraft with a winged red fox emblem. Olimar caught a glimpse of what was inside. A blue bird and a monkey with a hat, who looked anxious for action.

The smaller ship climbed above the transport and flipped upside-down, its cockpit opening. The monkey dove down and free-fell towards the purple transport. To slow his fall, two barrels shot out flame, obviously acting as a jetpack. The monkey screeched as he fired several peanuts from two wooden guns. His surprise attack caught the creatures onboard off-guard, as the peanuts exploded and sent them flying.

Captain Falcon smirked and turned to Olimar, who immediately knew what was going to happen. "Wait, wait, wait!" he stammered nervously. "I'm sure there's another way to get down there! I-I have a ship, the S.S. Dolphin! I just need to-aaaaahh!" Captain Falcon scooped up the little astronaut and leaped off the cliff.

As the two plummeted down, the monkey holstered his guns and laid a palm on the ape's statue. A flash of light later, the brown gorilla roared as he easily broke his chains. The two captains landed on the transport, Olimar feeling a little queasy. As he moaned while clutching his stomach, he heard Captain Falcon greeting the two simians.

"Been a while, Donkey Kong! Who's your little buddy here?"

Before the ape could answer, more of those creatures jumped onto the transport. They appeared to not like hijackers. The four noticed them in time, preparing themselves.

Since there were only a few of them, the apes and the captains dispatched of them easily. Olimar got the hang of fighting as he chucked Pikmin after Pikmin at his attackers. As the last one was flung overboard, the apes high-fived and danced around in victory. In the sky above, the smaller craft the monkey had ejected from soared overhead, its bird pilot giving the team a thumbs-up. The little monkey waved back before a shadow loomed over the craft.

Olimar turned, seeing that he had been on some sort of floating island. In what appeared to be underground, a hangar of some sort awaited them. "Careful, everyone." Captain Falcon warned. "We're in enemy territory now, so stay on guard. We need to find out what they're planning here."

As the four disembarked the craft, Olimar had the intense feeling this would be something he could definitely get used to…


	32. Metal Gear Solid

Unknown terrorist base

Metal Gear Solid dimension

Two soldiers in black marched down the base's perimeter, assault rifles in hand. Upon reaching a set point, one of them lifted two fingers to an earpiece.

"Perimeter patrol complete." He reported. "Sector clear. Repeat, sector clear." He remained silent as the operative on the other end relayed his next orders. "Roger that."

Nodding to his partner, the two restarted their patrol. They turned another corner, one of them stopped. "What is it?" his partner asked.

The first soldier advanced a few steps, eyes directly on an overturned cardboard box. "This wasn't here before, was it?" he asked. His partner shook his head. "Get that over to the storage area. I'll keep up the perimeter check."

"Will do." The first soldier acknowledged as his partner strode away. Holstering his rifle on his back, he bent down and picked up the box… and glanced a peek at what lay beneath.

"What the…! Ack!"

Two gloved hands grabbed the soldier's neck and slammed him into a nearby table, knocking him out cold. The man rose as a transmission came through.

"Snake, this is Colonel Campbell. Your orders are to infiltrate this stronghold and retrieve an artifact of utmost importance." The voice on the other end informed. "We have no idea what this artifact is, but we cannot allow it to remain in dangerous hands. I'm sure you know by now not to draw attention?"

"Understood." Snake replied. "I've been at this for years, Colonel. Just a simple in and out. Wait for my signal as soon as I've got it."

"Affirmative. Good luck out there, Snake. Campbell out."

 _Since when have I needed that?_ The mercenary thought to himself as he stealthily moved towards the base's interior.

From years of experience, Snake knew this type of stronghold to be crawling with guards or spotlights. If he was seen or shone on, the mission was a bust. Without even thinking, he moved behind a weapons crate as the first soldier's companion passed by. The soldier walked by Snake's position, allowing the espionage expert to grab him and snap his neck; all before his target could comprehend what was going on.

Sneaking further into the base, Snake was like a shadow. He kept his distance from spotlights and dispatched of soldiers if they got dangerously close to discovering him. If it came to that, Snake disposed of bodies like stuffing them in crates or out of sight. If a body was spotted, the guards would get suspicious and start looking for intruders.

After immobilizing two more guards near a door marked "STORAGE", Snake slowly opened it and crept inside. Keeping his eyes peeled for anyone else, he searched the room until his eyes rested on… a glowing blue crystal protected by a forcefield.

"Colonel…" he whispered. "Are you getting this?"

"Affirmative, Snake." Campbell answered. "The energy readings for that thing are off the charts. If I'm right, there's a chance that crystal could be used as a power source?"

"Like for a new Metal Gear?"

"Possibly. Snake, grab that crystal and leave before someone sees you. Then head to the base's roof and signal for a chopper to pick you up. Campbell out."

As the transmission cut, Snake deactivated the forcefield and made sure the crystal wasn't rigged with anything. Now aware he was in the clear, he place both palms on the crystal and started to lift it up…

…only for the crystal to glow brightly and for electric currents to shock him. Snake groaned and dropped to the ground. Before he could stand up and take the crystal, both of them vanished in a mere second.

Two soldiers burst into the room, laser sights sweeping everywhere.

"The crystal! It's gone!" one of them shouted.

"Set the base on alert! Whoever got in, don't let him get out!" The second one ordered. The first one nodded and dashed into the hallway.

…

Snake came to, seeing hills, grass and clear blue skies. Moaning, the mercenary stood and brushed himself off. He was in some sort of valley… but something didn't look right.

Checking his earpiece, Snake picked up nothing but static. Frowning, he tuned its frequency a bit before a panicked voice came into earshot.

"*ksshhh* Snake? *kssshh* Do you copy?! *ksshh* Snake! SNNNAAAAAAAKKKKKEEEEE!"

He winced as that last word rang through his ears. "Cool your jets, Colonel! I copy!" He groaned, trying not to go deaf.

"Snake?! You're alive?! Oh thank goodness, I lost your signal for a brief moment! Whew… but something's off on my end. I'm not picking up your location. Can you describe your surroundings?"

Snake felt like it should be _him_ asking the Colonel where he was.

"Some sort of valley, I think. But not one I'm familiar with. Something's not right, Colonel."

"Alright." Campbell replied. "Now, listen closely. I need you to find shelter as soon as you *kssshhh*"

"Colonel? Colonel, you're breaking up! Colonel?!"

"*ksshh* Snake… *kssshhh* get to *kssshhh* -afety. *kssshhh* recue tea- *kssshhh* ASAP *ksssshhhhhh*"

"Colonel? Colonel, come in! Colonel!"

Static flooded his earpiece, leaving communications completely cut. Swearing to himself, Snake ended the transmission before looking out across the valley.

What did the Colonel say? A rescue team would be coming for him? He just had to hold out for as long as possible until they would come here. But they, or even he, didn't know where he was!

A low rumble made Snake turn behind him. Something was coming from the air… something big. Snake took a step back.

A large airship emerged from the clouds, casting a shadow across the valley. Something that looked like a mask was at the bow, giving the craft an intimidating feel to it.

It didn't look like safety, but Snake had an idea. If he could get on board that ship, he could find answers as to where he was.

Equipping a small drone, Snake held it out in front of him. "Cypher, get me up there." He ordered, tossing it airborne. The drone activated in midair, with Snake grabbing onto it.

Cypher ascended rapidly, plotting a course for the airship. The higher it seemed to go, the more power it had to exert. The drone wasn't used to this kind of altitude, so it had to act fast.

Snake landed on the ship's lower hull as Cypher's power began to run low. Landing on the upper deck would trigger an alarm, as Snake realized. Yanking open a grate and tossing it down to the valley below, Snake deactivated Cypher and crawled into the vent, hoping for a stealthy entrance.

Inside the vents, Snake could see strange humanoid creatures in the hallway below, with black expressionless faces and red eyes. Two blaster rifles rested in their arms as they marched, meaning they were on patrol duty. Snake knew he had to stay clear of them.

They turned a corner, allowing Snake to drop from the vents and slip past a door. An empty room was all he saw at first… until he caught sight of a somewhat familiar object.

It was a cardboard box. And not just any box. This was the same box Snake had used for various missions; hiding under it to avoid detection. But this box looked different, as Snake knelt down to examine it. On one side was a red exclamation mark, and another side had a circle with a lop-sided cross and two words.

"Smash Brothers?" Snake read aloud. "What is that, a company?" Before he could question it further, the sound of footsteps made him spin towards the door. Something was coming…

Recalling his previous tactics, the espionage expert lifted the box open and slipped inside just as the source of the footsteps approached.

It was one of those things from earlier that was patrolling the hall. It must have come in here for an inspection or something. Its red eyes scanned the room, the silence making its presence a bit more ominous. From the box's hole, Snake watched as the strange soldier advanced into the room… before its eyes rested on the box.

Snake ducked out of sight just as the creature grew confused. Cautiously, it moved over to the box, blaster at the ready. It poked the box with its weapon, but Snake closed his eyes and didn't move.

Not yet… not yet…

The creature bent down and placed one hand on the box, slowly lifting it up. Snake's eyes shot open.

Now.

The creature made a sound of surprise as Snake grabbed its throat, slamming a knee into its chest. A few blows later, the creature fell to the floor as its weapon laid beside it.

Snake looked at the creature. "Kept you waiting, huh?" he taunted as took his box and exited the room. Deciding to have a method of defending himself more easily, the mercenary took the creature's weapon as he left.

He sprinted down the hallway, a plan forming in his mind. He needed to get to the bridge: there he would find some information about where he was, or what those things were.

Speaking of those things, Snake ran directly into a squad of them after turning a corner. After spotting him, they opened fire with Snake using a corner as cover. As laser bolts zipped past, Snake returned fire with his own stolen weapon. His own shots downed five of them before his rifle ran out of power.

Not being able to reload, Snake rushed the rest of the group, shoulder tackling the lead one and disarming the rest. A few elbow strikes and high kicks later, it was all clear. Leaving his stolen weapon where it was, Snake continued on to the bridge.

Crouching into a corner and peeking down another hallway, Snake noticed two more figures sprinting down the hall. They were getting dangerously closer to his position. He covered himself in his box just as they passed. Through the hole, Snake got a better look at them.

They weren't like the others, as he immediately noticed. One of them was a bipedal jackal-like animal running at ninja speed with its arms behind its back, while the other was a winged figure with a sword.

Just as they passed, the jackal slowed to a halt before turning around. "What is it?" the swordsman asked as Snake moved away from the hole. He sat still, hoping they would dismiss it as nothing…

…and then the box was lifted up.

Realizing his cover was blown, Snake rolled into the hall and brought up a fighting stance. Closely viewing his opponents, he noticed the swordsman's mask looked familiar…

Then he remembered. The bow of the ship looked exactly like this guy's mask! Then he must be the captain. Before the mercenary could question him, the captain braced himself for attack. Before he could strike, the jackal held a paw in front of the captain. His other paw glowed with blue flame as he turned in the other direction.

 _"_ _Behind us."_ He spoke, prompting the two of them to turn around. A whole squad of those creatures had spotted them, and they were advancing fast. Snake yanked out a grenade and prepared to pull the pin… only when the jackal and swordsman rushed ahead of him.

The mercenary watched as the winged swordsman slashed through the creatures as if they were nothing to him. The jackal dealt with its own attackers, blasting out blue energy at them along with some well-executed martial arts moves.

Deciding to give them some backup, Snake pulled the pin and chucked the grenade at some more incoming forces. The following blast obliterated the reinforcements as the last of the main attackers fell.

"We must move to the bridge." The swordsman told the jackal. "From there we can retake my ship."

"These aren't your crewmates, then." Snake realized, catching the two's attention. "I need to get there myself… for answers."

 _"_ _A new arrival like us."_ The jackal spoke. _"Identify yourself."_

"Snake. Tactical espionage expert and mercenary."

 _"_ _Lucario. I am part of a race known as Pokémon where I come from. I have an enhanced Aura system that assist me in battle and allows me to detect any organic life."_

"So that's how you were able to find me."

 _"_ _To be honest, it was not the best of disguises."_

"I work with what I've got. Deal with it."

The swordsman sheathed his blade before speaking. "I am Meta Knight, captain of the Halberd. I am here to reclaim what these monsters have stolen from me."

"You wish to take it back?"

"The Halberd will return to its rightful owner and will remain with me."

 _"_ _Enough with the introductions. We must move."_ Lucario announced, beginning to run down the hall again. _"Before more of them arrive."_ Nodding, Snake and Meta Knight followed his lead.

…

Resistance was minimal, and any patrols encountered were dealt with in a matter of seconds. As the trio entered another room, they found two cages suspended in the air; each one holding a small statue of a woman in a dress. Before Snake could ask about them, a purple substance trickled down the chains like water. It engulfed each of the figures, spilling out onto the floor.

The substance faded away as something rose from it, revealing shadowy duplicates of the women with yellow eyes. Upon seeing the trio, they readied themselves as the three did the same.

Some time later, the cages lay smashed on the ground, the women now free. Introductions passed before another move was planned.

"We need to head for the bridge and regain control of this ship." Snake announced before turning to the princesses. "Peach, Zelda, you two stay put. It could be dangerous out there." He ordered, gesturing them to do so.

The princesses remained as they were, with Peach somewhat confused. Snake, Lucario and Meta Knight exited the room and continued onto the bridge. After this mission was accomplished, Snake had agreed on helping out against their common enemy. Only then would he find answers to where he was…


	33. Into Subspace!

**(A/N: Since this has proven itself to be the best cutscene in the game, I decided to include this scene into my story with a bit of dialogue and "off-screen" footage. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **P.S. NO, I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT R.O.B.! I have his chapter all planned out, and it will take place AFTER the Subspace Emissary. Our little robot buddy won't be missed, as his chapter will come right after… my personal favorite of the roster.)**

"I… I don't believe this…" Pit whispered as he watched the giant purple orb swallow the whole island. "That entire floating island… it's gone." Beside him, Mario, Link, Kirby, and Yoshi shared in his grief.

The red hero glanced upward after hearing what sounded like an engine. His eyes widening, he pointed upward while shouting. The others followed his gaze as a bird-like craft began to land on the rocky landscape before them.

The Ice Climbers, Marth, Lucas, Red (his three Pokémon at the ready) and Ike caught up with the group right as Marth noticed something else. "Look!"

The Halberd loomed above everyone as it descended slowly with the Falcon Flyer. Both ships landed on the cliffside as everyone watched in awe.

…

Minutes later, the entirety of the Smashers (save for Luigi, Ness, and Dedede) had introduced themselves to the newcomers, and vice versa. Each of them had explained about their enemy, and what they deduced of their plans.

After a brief discussion, Fox and Mario walked up to the edge of the cliff, leaving everyone silent. Staring out at the large purple sphere in the sky, the leader of Star Fox turned to the assembled cast.

"Listen up." He began. "We all have a common enemy, so I speak for all of us today. Each of us has encountered an enemy from beyond all of our worlds. We don't know who or what they are, or what they want from us. I can only guess that they wish to have all of our worlds consumed by…" he turned to Pit. "…these Subspace Bombs, right?"

The angel nodded. "Two robots attach themselves to a device set to go off in three minutes. There's absolutely no way to get them off. And when that thing detonates…" he paused to point at the dark-purple sphere in the sky. "Everything for at least a few miles gets swallowed up by that."

Samus stepped forward. "My group just escaped from the facility they were being manufactured at. They all detonated, causing the effect to be larger in size. The entire island was engulfed in the blast."

"We can all see that," Zelda informed. "But what exactly are they?"

Before anyone else could answer, a low rumble sounded from the sphere, shaking the entire land. A gigantic cannon emerged from the sphere, followed by a massive gunship that seemed to dwarf even the Halberd in size.

Samus' visor zoomed in on the massive ship, trying to identify a weak spot. But what she found instead made her eyes widen.

"It can't be…" she whispered. "Bowser and Ganondorf?"

"They've betrayed us…" Marth realized. "They're working for the invaders."

"Alright, guys," Fox announced, bringing back everyone's attention. "I have my answer. That thing up there? That's a portal."

"A portal?" Ike asked in confusion.

"And it leads?" Snake asked, placing a hand to his chin.

"Completely clueless there," Fox answered. "But my theory is that those invaders came from whatever lies beyond that portal. So, the only way to stop them from coming to our worlds? We go to theirs."

"But how do we do that?" Olimar asked, pointing to the gunship. "That ship's guarding it and it looks heavily defended." Kirby nodded beside him.

Captain Falcon skulked. "I don't even wanna think about what that main gun can do. That looks like it can penetrate an entire spacecraft clean through the hull!" Falco nodded. "Yeah. I don't think my bombs could even dent it!"

Fox stared at the ship, eyes furrowed in thought. Mario scratched his head, thinking. "Hmmm…"

Fox's ears suddenly lit up. He spun towards Kirby as the pink puffball stared up at him. "Kirby, what was that thing you could ride on? The one that could almost break the sound barrier?"

"You mean the Dragoon?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yes, that," Fox replied, pointing at the swordsman before turning to Lucas. "Lucas. Stick please." The boy instantly handed it to him.

"Listen up, guys. I have an idea." Fox announced. "This is our only shot at getting past that ship and entering that portal. It's going to be risky, but I believe all of you are willing to stand up to the challenge."

"Correct!" Marth answered as the others joined him in agreement.

Fox smiled. "If we pull this off, we'll drive those invaders back for good. Our worlds will be safe from them once and for all. The final battle is coming, and we all need to put in our best efforts. Are you all with me?"

Everyone cheered and pumped the air as Fox knelt down with Lucas' stick. Finding a patch of soft dirt, Fox drew a sketch of the gunship, the Halberd and the portal as everyone calmed down and watched.

"Alright…" Fox spoke, continuing to draw. "Here's the plan. Listen closely, because I'm only gonna go through this once…"

…

"Master Hand's plan is progressing swiftly," Ganondorf told his companion. "Within a matter of days, our worlds will be restored to their former glory through the power of Subspace. And we shall be rewarded greatly."

"Yeah, and I can't wait!" Bowser eagerly stated. "Oh, I can almost see the look on Mario's face when he finds out I've grown stronger than ever before! Ha ha! I'm gonna enjoy seeing how _he_ likes getting squashed! He's gonna pay for all the trouble he's caused for me and my…"

"Silence, you imbecile!" Ganondorf hissed before turning to the horizon. "It is time…"

Bowser grew quiet as Ganondorf strode to the edge of the command platform, cape flowing in the wind. Once at the edge, he spoke three words that seemed to echo across the entire Subspace Gunship.

"Fire main battery."

Purple energy coursed throughout the ship's main barrel like veins, reaching the very tip. Spikes at the end of the barrel harnessed the energy into electricity, gathering it into a single concentrated spot.

The cannon blasted the energy across the ocean, the very sound ear-splitting to its core. The beam flew towards the horizon, where a bright flash indicated a successful hit. A portal to Subspace erupted into existence as soon as the beam died down.

As Bowser joined him at the platform's edge with his ears still ringing, Ganondorf smirked. "It will be some time before the cannon can be fired again. In time, an entire fleet of these Gunships will be assembled, allowing the Subspace Army to be completely…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Let me guess, unstoppable?" Bowser guessed. "Because the Subspace Army is gonna need to be unstoppable if they're gonna want to-huh?" Something on the horizon caught his attention, as it did Ganondorf.

A four-winged ship with a masked bow was moving towards the Gunship… fast. Ganondorf scowled at the sight of it. "The Halberd…" he snarled. "Meta Knight has reclaimed it from Duon and the rest of our forces, including the Game and Watch replicas."

Bowser's eyes lit up. "Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" he asked in awe.

Ignoring him, Ganondorf swept an arm to the side. "Blow it out of the sky." He ordered.

Five dome-like formations rose from behind the main barrel, triple-barreled guns taking aim. Once in position and locked on target, the turrets opened fire. Orange laser blasts zipped towards the Halberd.

On the Halberd's bridge, Meta Knight remained calm as the enemy ship unleashed its barrage. Throwing a switch close to the steering wheel, he exerted power to the engines. The sudden boost in speed almost knocked him and everyone else in the bridge to the ground.

"Charging straight at the enemy is the worst idea in the history of bad ideas!" Snake yelled as Lucario agreed with him.

"Take it up with the fox, not me." Meta Knight replied. "This is all part of his plan, after all."

The Halberd suddenly shuddered, and alarms began to blare. "Agh!" Pit screamed, trying to regain his footing. "We've been hit!" Red nodded. "Yeah! And I doubt we're gonna last much longer out here!"

"Then that's our cue." Falco added. "Everyone, get to the hangar!" The ship lurched again, indicating critical damage. Meta Knight gripped the wheel tighter, eyes narrowed in concentration.

The orange projectiles never ceased, as more of them struck the Halberd. "Meta Knight!" Snake called. "You heard the bird! Go time!"  
"No!" the swordsman shouted back. "I refuse to surrender the Halberd! It has only been in my hands for not even an hour!"

Snake gritted his teeth. "Plan A is a bust!" he roared. "The Halberd won't reach the portal in this state! If you don't move now, you're gonna go down with the ship!"

Meta Knight turned away from the steering wheel to glare right at the mercenary's eyes. "Exactly." He declared sternly before turning his attention back to the helm.

Snake moved up to grab Meta Knight, only for Lucario to grab his arm. _"Don't."_ The Pokémon told him in a whisper, ensuring Meta Knight didn't hear. _"Join the others at the hangar. I'll deal with Meta Knight."_

Snake nodded and sprinted out of the bridge. Lucario slowly advanced towards the helm just as the door closed behind him. The ship buckled again, harder this time. Lucario and Meta Knight grunted as they hit the floor. As he began to stand, Lucario gasped when he saw a damage report: the ship had been completely punctured from bow to stern.

By now, sections of the cockpit were sparking and set on fire. And yet Meta Knight refused to submit. _Now or never._ Lucario thought as he continued to sneak towards Meta Knight.

"So be it, Ganondorf." He growled beneath his mask. "If it is death you crave…" he gunned the engines, propelling the doomed Halberd further. "…you shall HAVE IT!"

Lucario closed his eyes and concentrated on his Aura. Without opening his eyes, he lunged at Meta Knight, wrapping his arms around the swordsman.

"What are you doing?! Get off!" Meta Knight roared. Suddenly, he remembered something back at the mountain. Lucario had used a teleportation move he called Double Team. Which could only mean…

"Wait! NOOOOO!" he screamed as both he and Lucario were whisked away in a blue flash.

Inside Samus' Gunship, the two appeared inside the craft just as it took off from the ruined hangar. Dashing to the viewport as soon as Lucario released him, Meta Knight could only watch as the Halberd's bow completely separated from the rest of the ship… before vanishing in a cloud of fire that engulfed the gunship.

Samus grunted and wrestled with the controls as Meta Knight opened a communications channel to the Falcon Flyer. "McCloud!" He shouted in anger. "This plan of yours better succeed, or I'll have your tail because the Halberd was destroyed for nothing!"

"Don't get so hard on yourself, grumpy," Fox replied calmly from the other end. "Your ship won't be left in vain. All ships, advance!"

Samus' Gunship, Falco's Arwing, the Falcon Flyer and the S.S. Dolphin burst out of the fiery cloud and sped towards the Subspace Gunship at full speed. From the command platform, both Ganondorf and Bowser grew furious.  
"Graaah! Why won't those punks stay finished?!" Bowser roared as Ganondorf gestured towards the ships. "Take them down! NOW!"

From the ship's sides, green lasers blasted from their cannons, adding to the turret fire already streaking their way.

"Incoming fire!" Falco warned. "Everyone, evasive maneuvers!"

"Falco, do a barrel roll!" Fox shouted to his partner.

"I think I like it better when Peppy says that!" he replied as he began to weave and dodge the lasers.

"Hold on!" Samus yelled to her passengers as she gripped the controls to her ship tightly. She steered the ship away from harm as Captain Falcon tried to keep his own passengers safe.

"Ooooh!" Olimar groaned. "The Dolphin wasn't made for this kind of stunt!"

Captain Falcon wrestled with his own ship as his passengers tried to keep themselves from tumbling. "Ngh! How much firepower does this thing have?"

"It just won't let up!" Lucas shouted over the sound of laser fire.

Falco grunted as he spun and rolled around beams aimed for him. "Come on, come on!" he yelled. "What's taking him so long?!"

"Hang in there, buddy!" Fox assured him. "We're almost there!"

"He better be in position!" Samus screamed. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out!"

"Me neither!" Captain Falcon replied. "And my ride's banged up enough thanks to your big friend back on the island!"

"That monster is NOT my friend!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Focus, both of you!" Fox shouted, breaking them up before tuning his earpiece. "Kirby, now!"

Ganondorf clenched his fist as the four ships evaded the turret fire with ease. "Cursed pilots and their skill…!"

"Are you sure that's not the gunners' fault?" Bowser asked. "Because they _suck_ at aiming."

Ganondorf was about to snap at Bowser (and possibly punch him) before a glint in the sky caught his attention. Both of them turned to see the puffball Kirby riding on a colorful winged craft, approaching them at a speed Ganondorf never thought possible.

The warlord's eyes grew wide when he realized everything. He tried to order the turrets to direct fire on the Dragoon… but it was already too late.

The Dragoon dove straight through the Gunship's hull, piercing right through it. Suddenly, the ship rocked with explosions that knocked Ganondorf and Bowser off-balance.

"ARGH! I hate diversions!" Bowser roared.

Ganondorf glared at the four vehicles that had served as a distraction. "There is nothing more that we can do here, my companion. Come. The stage is set for the final battle." With a huff, Bowser joined Ganondorf as he turned and walked through the portal to Subspace.

…

"Woohoo! Yes! We did it!" Everyone cheered as the Subspace Gunship erupted in flames. "It actually worked!" Captain Falcon added in delight.

"Congratulations, McCloud. You actually came through." Meta Knight told Fox through the comms. "It appears the Halberd's fate was honorable today. A worthy sacrifice."

"Yeah." Pit said. "Using us as a distraction while Kirby got them completely off-guard!"

"Save the celebrations, everyone," Fox spoke, calming everyone down. "We're just getting started. All ships, head through that portal!" He ordered, pointing directly ahead.

Samus' Gunship, the Dragoon, Falco's Arwing, the Falcon Flyer, and a sputtering S.S. Dolphin zoomed past the exploding ruins of the Subspace Gunship, and into the darkness beyond…


	34. Sonic the Hedgehog

Mystic Jungle borders

Sonic the Hedgehog dimension

A blue Flicky rested on a tree branch, its eyes closed in sleep. Every time it exhaled, a low whistle came from its beak. The bird was just about to start dreaming when a low rumble sounded throughout the forest. It wasn't enough to bother the little guy at first, but the sound grew louder and louder as something approached.

In a flash, a blue streak zoomed by with a loud boom, startling the bird as it shrieked and flapped its wings wildly. The sound died down as the streak vanished from sight. Opening its mouth in a yawn, the Flicky fluttered down to the ground where a soft patch of earth had wisps of blue smoke rising from it.

The Flicky hopped over to the patch… to find a sneaker print lodged inside, small traces of blue smoke rising from it. The bird immediately recognized it and chirped in happiness, cheering the source of the blue streak on…

…

Elsewhere, in a research facility located on the jungle's borders, a mustached man in a red suit was examining his latest discovery.

A crystal shone from beneath its display case as the man chuckled. "Such remarkable energy." He commented. "Its power levels are off the charts! Perhaps it originated from another world!" He clenched his fist in joy. "This will finally give me the edge against that miserable brat I've always dreamed of! Only then… will the Eggman Empire be unstoppable! Gyahahahahaha!"

The room suddenly flashed red and alarms flashed; monitors reading "PERIMETER WARNING". Normally, Dr. Eggman would begin an escape from this location. But not this time. This time he had something special up his sleeve.

Glaring at a radar, he noticed a red dot rapidly advancing towards the facility's wall. Missile turrets were already locking on. The mad scientist sneered. "Right on time, old friend."

…

In the moonlit jungle, a pair of red sneakers thudded against the ground with the speed of a hummingbird's wings. White gloves reached back while blue spines shook with the velocity. Tonight, the fastest thing alive was on a mission.

The speedster raced out of the jungle, the target facility now in sight. His ears already picked up the sound of alarms and turrets swiveling in his direction. Their targeting sensors locked on… and missiles fired away.

He didn't dare slow down since that was something he rarely did. Instead, he just smirked as the welcoming party rushed in to greet him. He leaped up onto one missile before jumping onto another and another. The rest of the missiles couldn't change course quickly enough and exploded against the ground.

Swinging one missile around, he threw it back at one turret before balling himself up. A blue glow surrounded him as he spun in midair and zeroed in on the second turret. Two explosions later, the ball unfurled and landed right on the wall's other side, one gloved hand and both feet touching the ground.

A searchlight shone its bright light onto the intruder as he stood to his full height. A blue hedgehog overviewed the facility with green eyes, a challenging smirk on his face. Security robots and waves of Egg Fighters rushed out, readying their weapons while defensive turrets took aim. Egg Pawns carrying crates or performing maintenance tasks stopped what they were doing, rushing off to cover or battle positions. Heavy artillery had also been called out, as larger robots with treads rumbled forward.

Sonic the Hedgehog grinned. Was this really all of their defenses? It was barely a challenge for him… _Well then, let's get this party started._ He thought, preparing to take off.

The robots opened fire the moment he dashed forward. The night was instantly lit up with lasers and explosions as the turrets blasted their own salvos. In a blur, Sonic sidestepped the heavy ammo as the other robots pressed their attack. Sonic narrowed his eyes as he concentrated… before blasting forward at high speed. A blue comet-like aura surrounded him as he burst through the first of the robots, sending a number of them flying and the rest swallowed by flames.

The larger robots' cannons weren't making things easy for him, as many explosions forced him to change course. Thinking enough was enough, Sonic raced towards one of them and sped towards the very top. To get another robot's attention, he stuck his tongue out and did a little dance. Before long, another robot's cannons were aimed right at him.

 _You want me, bolts-for-brains?_ The hedgehog mentally taunted. _You got me!_

The second robot fired its cannons, accidentally hitting the first giant robot in the head as Sonic pounced off. Balling himself up again, Sonic homing-attacked the second robot, piercing its head and popping out from its backside. He zoomed away just as it collapsed to the ground.

More robots were emptying their ammo clips on him, but they were just too slow. Sonic spun again, knocking ten of them down like bowling pins with a single Spin Dash. An armored robot crashed down directly in front of his path and took a swing with its heavy arm. Sonic slid underneath before zipping all around it. Its systems completely confused, the robot toppled over as Sonic chuckled to himself.

More company was being brought in, as a heavy robot with machine guns was deployed. Sonic rushed towards the soon-to-be-scrap pile as its guns unleashed their payload on him, empty ammo shells piling up on the ground. He hopped over one explosion before picking up the pace. Another explosion sent him skyward, the sudden force catching him off-guard.

Sneering and recovering quickly, Sonic balled up as the robot redirected fire on him. As soon as he landed, the robot tried to smash him with one of its guns, only for it to miss as Sonic sped under its legs. Racing onto the wall, Sonic looked back to see more missiles flying right at him.

"You guys don't tire out easy, huh?" he yelled over the roar of gunfire. "That's okay, neither do I!" The missiles slammed into the wall directly behind him as he somersaulted off.

 _I'd love to stay and beat these guys to scrap, but as exhilarating as this is…_ Sonic thought as he circled around again, spinning and bouncing off robots like a pinball in a pinball machine. _I've got work to do! I don't have time for this!_ Gritting his teeth, he bolted right for the already-closing facility door.

Two Egg Shooters were stationed there, having not joined the main skirmish due to their job to guard the main entrance. Upon noticing Sonic heading towards their position, their arms lifted up with their weapons coming online. But before they could fire a single round, Sonic blew right past them with another Boost. The blowback reduced the robots to pieces of metal as the door sealed shut behind the hedgehog.

Sonic sped through the hallways as the sound of alarms filled his ears. This whole place looked like it would take forever to find what he was looking for. What was so special about one crystal, anyway?

Sonic thought back to earlier that evening as he jogged down the halls…

…

 _The sun was already dipping under the horizon, giving the sky an orange-red hue. The blue blur was on top of a workshop's roof with legs crossed and hands behind his head. He had spent most of the afternoon speeding through Green Hill, his favorite place in the whole world for a few reasons._

 _One, he felt nostalgic whenever he went there. Two, the place was full of springs, loops, and other stunts. And three, leftover Badniks from his early days could still be seen wandering around and trying to destroy him. Whenever he came across one, he couldn't help but smash it to bits._

 _"_ _Sonic!" a voice called out from inside the workshop. "Sonic! You gotta see this!"_

 _Opening his eyes, the hedgehog leaped from the roof and landed right in front of the door, which had a symbol consisting of two foxtails. It slid open, revealing an orange fox on the other side: Miles Prower, one of Sonic's best and earliest friends, as well as a technical genius. He preferred to go by a certain nickname due to an unusual feature about himself: two tails that allowed him to fly if he spun them around fast enough._

 _Smiling upon seeing his friend, Sonic entered the workshop. "What's new, Tails?" he asked as the fox hovered over to a yellow tablet, the Miles Electric. "You know that shooting star from last night?"_

 _"_ _The one that crashed right at the center of the island and made those animals all scared? Yup."_

 _"_ _Well, the other day I analyzed it without getting too close and I discovered that contains a strange energy signature. It goes completely off the charts! Amazing, right?"_

 _Sonic nodded as Tails showed him the display on the tablet. "But here's the bad news. I decided to track its energy signature in case it reacted to something. Today, I went back there to start some further studies, only to find the crystal was gone!"_

 _"_ _Gone?!"_

 _"_ _Yeah! And the tracker says that it's been moved to a research facility just outside Mystic Jungle! You know what that means, right?"_

 _"_ _Eggman," Sonic confirmed with a sigh. "When will that jerk ever learn?"_

 _"_ _Probably never." Tails answered before getting back to the subject at hand. "If he messes with that thing too much, who knows what might happen?"_

 _"_ _For all I know, that thing could be a bomb of some sort. Or maybe an unstable energy source." Sonic deduced. "What do you want me to do, buddy?"_

 _Tails switched off the tablet. "I need you to storm that facility, find that crystal and bring it back here. Then, I can continue my research on it and try to find out where it came from!"_

 _"_ _You got it!" Sonic said with a thumbs-up. "I'll be back before the night is over!" He ran towards the workshop door before stopping and turning around. "Oh, and Tails?"_

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _Sonic smiled for a moment. "I'm glad you're my best friend."_

 _The fox smiled back. "Me too." He ran up and held out a fist. "Make a scrap pile for me, would you?"_

 _"_ _Anything for you, little bro," Sonic replied, bumping Tails' fist with his own. Exiting the workshop, he picked up a gold ring from the ground and twirled it around his finger before flicking it away. As he crouched down like a marathon runner, he heard Tails call out to him._

 _"_ _Good luck, Sonic!"_

 _The hedgehog snickered. "Since when have I needed that?" He zoomed away from the workshop, kicking up dust in the process._

 _Tails smiled as he watched the blue streak speed away. "Go get 'em, buddy." He whispered, taking a wrench and heading back inside._

…

Eggman turned towards the door and folded his arms, waiting. There was so much he had discovered about the crystal that had crashed at the center of the island, and soon he would have someone to share it too.

The alarms continued for some time until the door to the room blew right off its hinges, blowing back Eggman's mustache in the process. His audience had arrived at last.

"Yo! Baldy McNosehair!" A familiar voice called out from the dust. "Hand over the crystal or else!"

"Ah, so good to see you again, my spiny blue friend." Eggman addressed him calmly. "I've been expecting you."

Sonic immediately noticed his enemy's calm tone. He had to stay wary, for this could be another trap like Dark Gaia's awakening. "There's so much I've learned about this material."

"You have no idea what it could do, doc!" Sonic warned. "It could be dangerous!"

"On the other hand, Sonic, my boy…" Eggman leaned forward with a sneer. "I know _exactly_ what it can do." He gestured an arm towards the encased material. "This crystal has power beyond anything I've ever encountered before! Its energy is completely remarkable! Oh ho, and that's not all! This is only a piece of something bigger!"

Sonic dropped his stance. "Bigger?"

"Yes, bigger than you! Bigger than me! Bigger than the whole world!" Eggman boasted. "This crystal is not from our world, oh no! I have been led to believe that this crystal is a fragment of something else! Something that is… dare I say it? Not from our own UNIVERSE! Oh ho ho ho!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. Normally, he would have made a snarky comeback to Eggman's monologuing, but this was a serious matter. Instead, he clenched his fists as Eggman continued his rambling.

"This crystal once began as a larger crystal of infinite power. It has gained access to worlds other than our own! Worlds I intend to discover! I can already see it now! I won't just be the master of this world, but ALL worlds!"

 _Yeah, if only that plan was as flawless as your mustache!_ Sonic thought with a smile, Eggman not noticing due to his ranting.

"And not even YOU can stop me this time! For more than twenty-five years, I have suffered defeat after defeat at your hands! Well no more, you perpetually moving animal! This time, I will reign supreme!"

"If you can even put that plan into motion…" Sonic added with a smirk, causing Eggman to pause mid-speech. "Do you MIND?!" he shouted. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of explaining what this crystal is capable… uh-oh."

Sonic lunged forward in a blur, shattering the glass case over the crystal while balled up. The crystal clanged to the ground just as Sonic landed on top of it.

"N-no! You can't do this to me! Not yet!" Eggman yelled.

"On the contrary, I just did." Sonic countered… right before the crystal pulsed with blue light and began to hum. "Wha?"

Lightning blasted out from the crystal, causing Eggman to take cover behind a console. Sonic hopped off and prepared to make his escape…

…but a bolt of electricity struck the hedgehog and knocked him down. Groaning, Sonic tried to stand and run for it, only for the entire room to flash with light. Eggman shielded his face from the brightness.

As everything died down, Eggman lowered his arms to see the crystal and his nemesis nowhere in sight. The room was completely trashed, and a nearby monitor that was tracking Sonic had the words "TARGET NOT FOUND" on its screen.

Eggman stood and brushed himself off, getting a better look at the monitors. From what he saw, Sonic was gone from the facility… and due to the crystal's power, that could only mean one thing.

Eggman began to chuckle and laugh sinisterly. This was it. This was it! The day he had always dreamed of had arrived! Sonic the Hedgehog… was no more!

The laughter grew and grew in evilness and volume. In seconds, the laughter echoed across the whole facility as the world began to face a new day. A day without its greatest hero…

…

"WWHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!"

A blue vortex and flashing lights were all Sonic could see as he plummeted through the abyss. Blue lightning flashed all around him as the vortex swirled all around him. _Wait..._ Sonic thought to himself. _What is this, a Special Stage? Where's the rings? There's usually rings!_ Suddenly, the vortex vanished with a blink, and Sonic hit the ground.

"Oof! Ow! Ugh!" he grunted as he rolled to a stop, kicking up dust behind him. The hedgehog laid motionless for several minutes before his hand twitched. Moaning in pain, the hedgehog righted himself and rubbed his head.

Climbing to his feet, he opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he was in some sort of grassy plain, with fields, trees, and everything. "Well..." he muttered to himself. "This is new."

Suddenly, something darted past him, partially catching him off-guard. "Whoa!" He yelped as the animal ran past. It seemed to be in some sort of hurry...

Sonic immediately noticed other creatures running, or sometimes flying, for their lives. He wasn't familiar with any of them, but he knew one thing: they were downright panicked about something.

"Hey, little buddy!" Sonic shouted, zipping in front of a fox-like animal to make it screech to a halt. "What the heck's up with you?"

"Fennekin!" the fox-thing yelped before bolting between Sonic's legs as more creatures stampeded past. The confused hedgehog only scratched his head.

"Fennekin?" he repeated. "That doesn't sound helpful at... all?"

The wind had just begun to pick up, and he could hear a low rumbling... from behind him. Curiously, Sonic turned around...

...to see a massive dark sphere beginning to rise from the ground, expanding in size as it engulfed everything around it. Several of the animals were attempting to flee from it, only to get caught in the massive sphere. Trees were ripped out of the earth and sent hurtling towards the sphere.

The roar of the dark sphere and the terrified cries of the local animals filled Sonic's ears as he eyed the dark ball. It was like seeing the overload of Eggman's mind control ray back on his interstellar amusement park all over again. Sonic only hoped that he could escape, unlike last time. There were no friendly small aliens to help him now.

"That's definitely not a good sign," the blue blur told himself as the creatures ran for their lives. Gritting his teeth, he turned back in front of him... and ran.

It felt like the entire world was coming apart as he ran. Entire chunks of dirt and earth were torn from the ground, and he had to sidestep past them and slide underneath to avoid getting hit. He had to leap over gaps and holes in the ground. A tree came rolling toward him and he balled up, cutting it in two with a Spin Dash. He clenched his fists with arms held out behind him, eyes steeled to the horizon in front of him.

Sonic wished he could do something to help the animals. But he couldn't. None of them were nearly as fast as he was, and one after another they were swallowed up by the large black sphere while the flying ones used their altitude to escape from the sphere's destructive power. All he could do was run and let the strange, unfamiliar animals fend for themselves.

The wind roared like the Time Eater, now rushing against the direction he was running. He could hear the sound of electricity crackling and whooshes of the black hole from behind him. The fact that it was getting closer only drove him to run faster.

Up and down hills, weaving around small patches of trees, dodging those stampeding animals and rolling down steep slopes... but that dark, evil sphere kept going. Soon, Sonic could barely keep himself balanced as the earth ruptured and cracked beneath his feet. But he kept running, never daring to slow down for a single second. He looked around the plain, hoping for a quick escape route... but he saw nothing.

There was nowhere to go but forward. Even now, gravity itself seemed to be against him as it tried to throw Sonic into the maw of the dark sphere. He could feel it getting closer... and closer... and closer until it was right on top of him.

 _Not good, not good, not good, not good, NOT GOOOOOD!_

And then... Sonic's vision went dark. The last thing he remembered hearing was the sound of crackling lightning and the roar of the sphere that devoured anything in its path...

...

"Nnngh..." Sonic groaned, bringing one hand to his head. What just happened? Was he rescued again, just like last time? Or was he truly finished? No, that last part couldn't be true. He could hear his breathing.

But... he failed to escape a black hole, something not even light could escape. How could he still be alive? With another groan, he rose to his feet, little shaky from his frantic escape.

Shaking his head and brushing his spines, Sonic opened his eyes… and gasped in horror. "AH!"

He couldn't even describe this place in words, except the only thing he could describe it as was "malevolent". Darkness was all around him, hints of purple around the black. The very ground beneath him- should he even call it ground?- was bright purple that rested above a black abyss. Pillars and hourglass-like formations of ethereal energy were everywhere. Lightning flashed in the distance. This was all completely alien to him.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice drifting off into empty space. "Null space? I don't remember it being this freaky…" Lightning crashed again, almost adding to this nightmare of a realm. It seemed like it was unstable.

"Gotta find a way out of here," Sonic muttered as he broke into a jog. The purple energy that served as platforms vanished behind him, and more appeared in front of him, acting like an almost invisible pathway. He increased his speed slightly so that he was running at a fast pace, hands held out behind him.

No matter how far he seemed to go, this plane of existence seemed almost endless. Sonic was sure he would go insane from how vast this place was, and if he might get lost. But he had to find a way out. He had to! He refused to spend the rest of his days trapped inside this monstrous world.

Something caught his eye and he skidded to a halt. Just off to the side was… a door? It had the same purple glow as the pathway beneath him. Curiously, the hedgehog walked up to it and peered through the doorway. Only a white light rested beyond. Shrugging, Sonic ran through…

…and found himself back in the plain he had first arrived in.

"Huh? How did I…" he looked around, only to find no trace of the dark dimension he had previously been in or that dark sphere. But this place didn't seem like home. Still, this place was open and completely calm. And for Sonic, that called to him.

Laughing in delight, Sonic took off running. Freedom was what he was meant for! At full speed, he raced across the open terrain, leaving dust in his wake.

He passed pillars, ruined structures, and even a large lake. Alongside the path he was taking, Sonic noticed fallen beings that were unfamiliar to him. Creatures with different weapons, strange beings, and even robots lay defeated on the path.

 _Someone's beat me to this place. I guess I'm not alone here._ Sonic realized as he came across a jungle. He leaned his body to one side to make a tight right turn around a large pillar, followed by a hard left around another. Dashing further across the massive valley ahead, an idea popped into his head. Reaching the top of a hill, he clenched his fists and surged ahead with another boost. With a blue streak trailing behind him, Sonic ran across the massive open space in a pattern. He managed to spell the words "SONIC WAS HERE" before he slowed back to his normal running speed.

Noticing a large formation ahead, he jumped up three large rocks to reach the top. Taking a pause in his free running, Sonic took a deep breath and looked out across the landscape. Now this place was somewhere he could get used to!

Something in the far distance caught his attention. It was another one of those doors… except this one looked more friendly than the one back in that other place.

Smiling, Sonic leaped off the tall formation and spun himself into a ball, rolling down to the bottom and launching himself off a piece of land jutting out like a ramp. Unfurling himself in midair, he landed on the ground and took off towards the door.

A small cave came across his path and he charged right inside, vaulting and leaping over small rocks and ledges in his path. There were no loops or any other stunts in sight, but this would have to do. Spinning on the ground, he turned left to head straight for the door, now suspended in midair. As if sensing his presence, the door opened for him. Sonic ran right for it and jumped inside…

… reappearing in a sunlit forest. He continued his run as he hit the ground, zooming past the trees and leaping off of stumps.

"Woooo!" he yelled as the wind carried him on. "This is just like my 20th birthday all over again! Except without the white!" Using several trees as launch pads, he jumped off them and sped across the woods. More of these strange things lay on the ground again, catching his attention.

 _I should probably find the others who were already here…_ he thought. _But I'm having too much fun!_

He somersaulted over an exposed root and spun through a log before taking a right turn, leaving the forest. Running along a cliffside, he looked to his left to see a vast ocean as far as he could see. It was beautiful… too beautiful.

Noticing an artificial structure in the distance, Sonic changed course to head inside. The front doors opened for him as soon as he approached. Slowing his pace for indoors, Sonic noticed a bunch of scrapped robots. Realizing they weren't the kind he knew, he stopped to examine one. There was something engraved on its base.

"R.O.B." he read. "Robotic Operating Buddy. Hmm." He stood back up, noticing a computer terminal. "Hey! I can get some answers from here." He realized, running up and looking through its database.

"What is all this?" he murmured as he searched. "Subspace Army… World of Trophies… Isle of the Ancients…" Digging deeper, he discovered two of those robots attached to a bomb. It detonated, covering the whole area in a large purple orb. A Subspace Bomb, it was called. Used to bring entire landscapes into Subspace, the place Sonic had first been in.

Concerned, the hedgehog kept looking. His discoveries went on. Master Hand, Primids, some guys called the Smashers… Sonic paused. There were a whole bunch of them. And they were labeled as targets for the Subspace Army.

"Those must be the guys who have already been here." The hedgehog realized. "Wait a sec… why does one of them look familiar?" Zooming in on a particular character, Sonic looked closely at him. He wore a red hat with an M on it, a pair of overalls and a mustache. Suddenly, it all clicked.

His name was Mario, and Sonic had met him before. Back then, they hadn't gotten off on the right foot and a rivalry had ensued. They had gotten over it eventually and had competed in numerous game events. What was _he_ doing here?

"All the more reason to find them ASAP!" Sonic spoke as he dashed away from the terminal and out of the facility. Several minutes of running later, another door appeared. Without hesitation, Sonic zoomed through it like an entrance to a Special Stage.

Those doors ended up taking Sonic to a bunch of places. There was a place high up in the sky filled with clouds, a large battleship that he explored both inside and out, a canyon, an abandoned zoo that was as eerie as that Subspace place, a trap-filled temple, an old castle that was crumbling at the seams, a dusty plain that served as an ancient battlefield, a cave where he raced on minecart tracks, somewhere deep underground full of lava and a tropical setting that reminded him how much he disliked water.

But a change of scenery wasn't all the doors sent him. One door sent him to a floating stadium, where he fought a giant plant monster with cages. It attempted to eat him, in which he reminded it that hedgehogs don't exactly make great snacks.

Another door sent him to the lake, where a giant energy-blasting serpent awaited him.

Another led to the battleship's main deck, where Sonic had to deal with two foes in one mechanical body.

Two more doors made him fight the same winged monster twice, once in a large, circular arena; another on top of a speeding aircraft.

Now he was running across a canyon, where another door had sent him. _Wonder what's in store for me here?_ He wondered. _Some time to run or another baddie to bash?_

An engine sound made him look back, where a giant tank was in hot pursuit of him. _Guess that answers that question._ The tank unleashed its payload of missiles, which Sonic quick-stepped to avoid. Whirling himself around, he blasted himself right for the tank. The armored vehicle didn't slow down, even as Sonic plowed into it full-force with his boost. The force of the impact sent the tank flying. As Sonic screeched to a stop to watch it crash, he noticed the vehicle start to change.

The tank transformed in midair with all of its parts rearranging themselves. A large robot landed onto the ground, kicking up dust. It stared at Sonic with its fists clenched together. "You wanna dance, huh?" he asked the robot, which began to charge towards him. "What's that? You do? Great!" he crouched low as the robot gained on him quickly.

"Then I'll lead."

The robot leaped into the air and slammed back down, trying to crush the hedgehog. At the last moment, he zipped away. Running around the canyon, Sonic circled around rock pillars as the robot fired its missiles again. This time, Sonic sprung onto the pillars and let them take the explosive punishment. As they crumbled to the ground, Sonic jumped off the last one and spun rapidly.

The robot raised its arms to block, but it was too late. Sonic smashed himself into the robot's head. Clutching its head in pain, the robot turned back to the hedgehog, who was now taunting him.

"You call yourself a robot? I've seen paper clips do better!"

Infuriated, the robot transformed back into its tank mode and rushed forward. Sonic jumped high right as it approached, causing it to smash into the cliffside. Returning to its robot form, the robot saw Sonic racing away in a blue blur.

Crushing a boulder in its hand with a clenched fist, the angered machine took a running start and shifted into its tank form to give chase. Once in range, it fired its missiles again. Noticing them again, Sonic sidestepped the missiles as they exploded against the rocky ground. "Oh, puh-lease! Eggman could do better than you, scrap heap! Sometimes, he actually brings a challenge!"

The chase led the two combatants into a tight dead-ended gorge. _Perfect!_ Sonic thought as he rushed inside, the tank in hot pursuit. "Betcha can't catch me, you overgrown can opener!" he called back as he vanished inside the rocks.

The tank drove inside the gorge at a slow pace, stopping when it reached the center. Transforming into its robot form, it looked around with missile launchers at the ready. Every so often, a blue streak would come into view. The robot looked in each direction the streak came from, only to see nothing.

"Phhhhhht!"

The robot whirled in the direction of the sound and fired its missiles again, obliterating rock chunks to pebbles. When the smoke cleared, the space was empty. Confused, the robot looked around in search of its elusive target.

"Whoops! Gotcha!" Sonic yelled as he plowed into the robot's head once again. Now angrier than ever before, the robot changed its tactics to brute force. It punched and stomped the ground, attempting the squash the little blue annoyance.

"Over here! No, over here! Missed me! Missed me again!" Sonic laughed as he dodged, rolled, and slid to avoid the robot's titanic limbs. He could almost see steam shooting from its metal faceplate. The robot put all of its efforts into smashing him into a blue pancake.

With a loud THUD, a massive fist slammed right into Sonic and cracked the ground, and the dust from the rumble faded. The robot relaxed, wondering whether he had actually disposed of the little speedy insect. Carefully, it lifted up its hand, expecting to see the hedgehog's broken, beaten body…

THWAM! A blue streak blasted right into the robot's chin, sending the mechanical menace crashing to the ground unconscious. Sonic landed gracefully on top of a nearby cliff overlooking the gorge and turned back to the defeated adversary.

"What? Over already? Oh well." He said cheekily as another door materialized in front of him. "It's been fun, and I enjoyed our time together…" he said, cracking his knuckles. "…but I gotta jet. Later!" And with that, he vanished behind the door.

Reappearing in Subspace, Sonic noticed something was off about it. This portion of Subspace wasn't as chaotic as the other part. This was one more empty-like, almost replicating outer space itself. It was also quiet… too quiet.

"FOOLS!" a voice boomed, catching the speedster's attention. In the distance, he finally found the Smasher guys who had beaten him here. They were preparing to face a blue astral being who seemed outraged. "It was I orchestrated this entire invasion from the start! I imprisoned Master Hand and forced him to use Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario against you, along with my Subspace Army."

"And yet you resisted. You fought back and uncovered my plot. Then you traveled here to face me, navigating through my Great Maze and battling my best warriors. And you survived my most astonishing attack! No one can survive the Off Waves, no one! And yet those infernal brooches were set to revive you!"

Mesmerizing wings began to appear on the being's backside, which unfurled like a butterfly. "This time…" he boasted. "I will ensure you will remain in your trophy states… PERMANENTLY!" His body began to charge up with incredible energy…

"Not on my watch!" Sonic shouted, speeding towards the being as fast as he could go. There was no way he would stand for this! And if those guys were going to suffer the same fate as before, there was another thing coming!

Sonic sprung into the air while spinning wildly, shattering through the being's right wing. "WHAT?!"

Upon touching the ground, he veered himself around and launched forward again, breaking the left wing like glass. "NO!"

Sonic landed on a pillar-like formation of Subspace, his back to the being and the assembled army of characters. He could hear the being's shocked and enraged words.

"Y-you have no idea what you've done! I am TABUU, the savior of all dimensions! Who do you think you are, nuisance?!"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, grumpy!" The hedgehog said, spinning around and wagging his finger at the being. "By the way, the name's Sonic!" He vaulted off the pillar to face him. "Sonic the Hedgehog! And this Great Maze of yours? I practically enjoyed myself in there. Although those guys beat me to it." He gestured to the still-stunned Smashers. "And come on! 'Best warriors'? The plant and the serpent were a little lame, but the dragon thing and the double-dealer? Not bad. That angry robot slash tank guy really gave me quite a workout!"

"ENOUGH!" Tabuu roared. "You may have bested Petey Piranha, Rayquaza, Ridley, Duon, and Galleom, but now you face your final test, Super Smash Brothers! And I do not need my Off Waves to get rid of you!"

Sonic turned to the so-called "Smash Brothers", realizing his actions had made him a member. Mario smiled and nodded at the blue blur, who returned the gesture. "Alright, everyone!" A fox in a jacket yelled. "This is it! If we fail here, all of our worlds are doomed! And since we've gotten ourselves a little unexpected reinforcement…"

"I'd like to say I was a little late to the party, but whatever."

The fox smirked before continuing. "…our odds of victory have increased! Today Tabuu and the Subspace Army falls! CHARGE!"

Everyone let out a battle cry and charged at Tabuu, who summoned some sort of energy whip to lash out at them. The final battle was on!

…

It was all a blur for Sonic. Golden brackets, whip strikes, and shark constructs and everything else Tabuu had thrown at him were still fresh in his memory. Roars, commands, shouting, fireballs, lasers, and all sorts of weapons could still be recalled as he raced around the fray, striking whenever he could at Tabuu.

In the end, thirty-five against one wasn't completely fair. He could still remember Tabuu screaming in defeat. Orbs of light containing various locations suddenly shrunk to nothingness and the entirety of the dark world began to suddenly destabilize, possibly due to the defeat of their leader. Sonic remembered someone shouting for everyone to head through a portal, which had mysteriously opened in thin air. It had led them back here, to a cliff overlooking the sunset on the ocean. Introductions had passed, and Sonic learned of the other dimensions, the Smash tournaments, and everything in between.

"We can't thank you enough," Samus said through her helmet. "If you hadn't arrived on time, we would have been finished for good."

"And everything would be consumed by Subspace," Marth added. "You have my gratitude, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Please, just call me Sonic." The speedster suggested.

"I still can't believe you're familiar with Mario's world." Pit brought up. "You've been together through competitions. And there's been something between you?"

Sonic and Mario gave each other an embarrassed expression. "Yeah, uh, we don't talk about that these days. It's been so long I forgot what our rivalry was about in the first place."

"It was probably over who was better, right?" Red guessed.

"Probably."

"And you tried to _outrun_ a Subspace Bomb?!" Captain Falcon asked, surprised. Mario stopped him for a moment and spoke something in his gibberish. "Well, yes. Of course, Yoshi did the same thing while you were riding him, but without Kirby's Warp Star the both of you would've suffered the same fate! It's impossible to escape from something like that, right?"

"Hey, look on the bright side!" Sonic said. "If that thing hadn't gotten me, I wouldn't have arrived in Subspace, raced through the Great Maze, and saved you all!"

"I'm still confused," Lucas mumbled. "How could you have fought Galleom when he destroyed himself trying to defeat me and Red?"

"I think it was something related to time and space and all that." Falco dismissed.

"Possibly," Marth said. "When Ike, Meta Knight, and I first encountered Galleom, I noticed a small dent on his faceplate. So somehow, I believe you got to him before we did."

"Figures." The hedgehog shrugs. "I'm kinda familiar with time travel after what happened on one of my birthdays." He could see Ness about to ask him about this, so he quickly added "Another time."

"And yet you seemed not the least bit intimidated when confronting Tabuu," Zelda added.

"Well, I think I've had some… experience with interdimensional beings before." Sonic replied. "Also for another time."

"So what do we do now?" Red asked as his Charizard grumbled in agreement.

"The Announcer suggested a third tournament be put in place," Fox explained. "He'll call it Brawl." Sonic smiled a bit. "You know, you remind me of Tails a lot."

"Who?"

"Long story."

"Well then, what are we all waiting for?" Ness said. "Let's head on back to the temple!"

"Wait a minute…" Captain Falcon said, holding everyone up. "Where's R.O.B.?"

That's when Sonic realized they were one member short. There was a robot similar to the scrapped ones he saw in the Maze, but it had defected (or was it reprogrammed?) for some reason and fought with the Smashers.

"I do not know." Meta Knight answered. "I have not seen him since we arrived here. Perhaps he was separated?"

"Wherever he is, he'll turn up eventually." Snake reassured. "Let's get back."

Sonic looked towards the horizon, where the sun had almost vanished under. His new friends were preparing to leave as four vehicles were loaded up with passengers. Sonic didn't make a move to join them, as he had his own methods of travel.

"Pika!"

He looked down to see the electric-type Pokémon staring up at him with a smile. "Hey there, little buddy." The hedgehog whispered, bending over to pet Pikachu on the head. "You want something?"

Nodding in reply, Pikachu turned away from the cliff and got on all fours. Immediately, Sonic realized his intentions. "Oh, you think you're pretty fast too, huh? Well, speed's my game too!"

Crouching low, Sonic moved his arms in a starting position as the ships rose up and flew off into the distance. Sonic gave Pikachu a challenging glare as he counted down.

"On three. One… two… three!"

Simultaneously, the hedgehog and the Pokémon took off with blazing speed, a blue aura accompanied by an electric yellow aura. As the two raced across the land, Sonic knew only one thing…

…for his new friends, he was never, _ever_ slowing down.

 **(A/N: WOOO! YEAH! I've been looking forward to writing Sonic's chapter ever since I started on Brawl! The opening scene for this chapter just played over and over in my mind! The blue blur is definitely my favorite character of the roster!**

 **I had to look at Sonic Unleashed's and Sonic 06's opening for research as well as Sonic X episode "Chaos Control Freaks" to narrow the scene down! To make things more epic, I listened to "Event- Sonic Appears" and some versions of "His World" from 06 and Unleashed opening OST to get myself in the mood! Also, I hyped myself up with "Terminal Velocity- Act 2" from Colors for the part where Sonic tried to escape the Subspace Bomb.**

 **Also, the battle with Galleom was also fun. I decided to listen to Boss Battle 1 because, let's face it, the speed and intensity of that song were** ** _meant_** **for Sonic. I think I narrowed down his character well…**

 **Whew, I just spent an entire Sunday writing this chapter because I just needed to get this out and into the real world. I'm a bit worn out right now, but I promise I'll get R.O.B.'s chapter up and running. (Heh, running. See what I did there? No? Okay.) Until then, review and let me know what you think! DareDreamer out!**

 **P.S. Brawl's almost done! Just a little more stuff to add to the mix!)**


	35. ROB

A lone Fletchling fluttered across the morning forest, looking down upon its fellow Pokémon. It had been some time since numerous Pokémon mysteriously appeared in a place that wasn't their home. The race was adapting… slowly. It would be a while before they could settle. For now, they just needed to survive alongside these other strange lifeforms.

The Fletchling landed in a clearing and hopped around, chirping as it did so. It surveyed the strange, yet beautiful area in front of it… before the bird-like Pokémon noticed a white figure.

The figure had a base where legs would be, two hydraulic arms and a lowered head with black eyes. The Fletchling hopped up to the figure and chirped a tune to it.

The figure didn't respond, prompting the Fletchling to curiously peck at the base. The sound of beak against metal echoed across the quiet forest. When nothing happened, the Fletchling prepared to fly elsewhere…

…when the figure's eyes lit up with blue light.

…

 _OPTIC CIRCUITS ONLINE. AUDITORY SENSORS ONLINE._

The robot awakened to the sight of a vast forest around it. Trees were in every direction, as well as sheets of emerald grass. It rotated its head with a mechanical whir before its audio sensors picked up chirping noises. It looked down to see a brown bird before it. Its scans however, brought up something different.

 _FLETCHLING: Normal/Flying-type Pokémon. First discovered in Generation VI of Universe PO-KN._

The robot stared at the Fletchling while trying to comprehend the information in its heads-up display. The amount of information already in its systems told it everything. Within mere seconds, its central computer had obtained all data on the universes, the Subspace Army and the Smashers, which were labelled as targets needed for capture. What the robot didn't understand was; why did they need to be captured? Were they dangerous?

Putting questions aside, the robot decided to test its motion systems. Diverting power to the base, it rumbled forward as the Fletchling chirped again. It flew a few feet ahead of it, catching its attention. It stopped in its tracks, staring at the bird.

It tweeted at it in a tune right before it flew away again. The robot didn't know if it was saying goodbye or if it wanted it to follow. After processing the decision, it accelerated down the path the Fletchling had flown down.

On its journey through the forest, the robot had questions. Diving into its systems, its central computer searched for information about it. It found something useful instantly.

 _ROBOTIC OPERATING BUDDY UNIT ID: HVC-012_

So, it belonged to a robot model called "Robotic Operating Buddies", or "R.O.B." for short. And this one's identification was HVC-012. The robot felt glad for remembering its identity quickly. Now… what else could he find within itself?

 _MOTION SYSTEMS: FUNCTIONAL_

 _OPTIC SENSORS: ONLINE_

 _AUDITORY SENSORS: ONLINE_

 _VOCAL SYNTHESIZER: ERROR_

It could speak? Even if HVC-012 attempted this, it would most definitely could an error message.

 _MEMORY CORE: 25%_

 _COMBAT SYSTEMS: ERROR_

So it could fight too. And it looked like that information it found inside it didn't do enough. There was something it was missing…

As HVC-012 wheeled across the forest, it took in the sights the place had in store for it. Dandelions blew in the wind, making it beep in fascination. Rays of sunlight poured from the heavens and shone through tree branches.

Nearby, a bush rattled, making HVC-012 turn its head towards it. It stared at the bush in wonder… before two small animals leapt from it, tackling each other to the ground. Its systems recognized them to be a Charmander and a Bulbasaur. The two were play-fighting in joy, each one trying to pin the other to the ground.

HVC-012 beeped a greeting, making the two Pokémon freeze in mid-skirmish. Slowly, they turned their heads towards the robot. HVC-012 noticed looks of confusion on their faces… and a hint that they had encountered R.O.B.s like him before. HVC-012 beeped again, trying to tell them it meant no harm.

Instead, the Pokémon shrieked in panic and scrambled away in fear.

HVC-012 whirred in confusion. Why were they afraid of it? Another question it had yet to answer…

It pressed on, traversing over a large log that cross over a small river. A Zoroark passed by, and HVC-012 whistled another greeting. This time, the dark Pokémon just snarled menacingly at the robot before dashing into the foliage. This left it more confused than before. The Pokémon race must not have liked the R.O.B.s so much…

HVC-012 continued down his charted path for a few hours, not stopping to recharge since its power was still at optimal levels. It had now begun to rain, the sight of overhead clouds prompting the robot to glance skyward. The droplets of water did little to affect it. Nevertheless, it was left fascinated by it as it continued onward.

Once the rain let up, HVC-012's navigational systems informed it was approaching the edge of the forest, with just 1.5 miles to go. Acknowledging this, the robot pressed ahead…

…before the roar of a Charizard stopped it in its tracks.

Elsewhere, a fired up Charizard snarled at a challenging Blastoise. Its cannons ready, the Water-type Pokémon bellowed back before spraying two columns of water at the dragon. The Charizard tucked its wings inward to block the attack. Roaring, it retaliated by blasting a jet of flame from its mouth. It struck the Blastoise in the torso, knocking it to the ground.

Taking advantage of its opponent's downed state, the Charizard spread its wings and took to the sky. It dove down, striking the Blastoise headfirst and knocking up dirt. The Blastoise shoved the Charizard off and righted itself, preparing for another attack.

The sounds of the battle were all picked up by HVC-012's auditory sensors… triggering something inside it as its optics flashed red.

 _COMBAT SYSTEMS: OPERATIONAL_

 _ENGAGE: DIFFUSION BEAM_

HVC-012 whirred as it began to transform, folding its arms downward and tilting its head to the side. Now resembling a cannon, its optics began to glow with light…

…before blasting out a huge laser that decimated the forest.

The laser tore through trees like a hot knife through butter, scattering panicked Pokémon and other animals in all directions. The Charizard and Blastoise had to stop their fight, the beam almost taking off the dragon's head had it not ducked in time.

The beam of destruction swept across the area, obliterating everything natural in its path. After a full twenty seconds of the chaos, the beam died down and vanished. HVC-012 transformed back to its normal state as its optics turned blue again.

It beeped in surprise as it noticed the destruction around it. Trees were severed, rocks were in pebbly pieces and blades of grass were charred and burned. Leaves fluttered to the ground as it whirred with sadness…

Its head down, HVC-012 moved out of the forest in shame, ignoring any panicked glances Pokémon brought its way. It did not bother to record the number of casualties, if there were any.

It now knew itself to be a tool, a weapon. A machine built only for war, to destroy any who opposes it. As long as it was in contact with any being, they would not be safe.

In the grassy plains ahead, HVC-012 wheeled to a stop, turning its head to look forward again. Its optics quickly picked up something else… a destroyed R.O.B. chassis with one arm ripped off.

HVC-012 sped towards the chassis and bent itself over to examine the scrapped robot. Its scans told it this R.O.B.'s id was NTD-195, and that it was non-functional. HVC-012 didn't need the latter, as it confirmed it was obvious. Its optics scanned the entire chassis, searching for anything salvageable.

 _MEMORY CORE INTACT._

The memory core? Of course, it could get more answers from this unit. It activated the download process…

When the download reached 100%, HVC-012 eagerly dove into the memories of NTD-195… only to discover they were everything but pleasant.

…

Once, the R.O.B.s ruled over the entire Isle of the Ancients, with HVC-012 as a "Master Robot". There were no hints on how the R. were manufactured, but that mattered little to HVC-012. Life on the island was peaceful… until the being known as Tabuu arrived.

Through NTD-195's own optics, HVC-012 saw Tabuu force the R.O.B.s to comply to his will after obliterating a large number of the robots. Shamefully, HVC-012 surrendered as Tabuu dubbed him "the Ancient Minister."

Time passed, as Isle technology was used to from weapons of war, including a massive battleship and large explosives. The R.O.B.s were reprogrammed for military purposes, now called the R.O.B Squad. The Subspace Bombs were critical to Tabuu's ultimate goal, but at a supreme cost: two R.O.B. units had to sacrifice themselves for each detonation.

A large number of Subspace Bombs were released across the island, and with each detonation the R.O.B.s' numbers decreased. But a critical moment occurred at the very factory the Subspace Bombs were being produced.

A group of Smashers were preparing to face a large number of R.O.B.s. HVC-012 identified them as Samus, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Olimar. Behind the Ancient Minister, a red hologram of Ganondorf appeared.

"Ganondorf?" Samus asked in shock as Pikachu's mouth dropped open. "Why would you do this?"

"Because Master Hand has granted me an offer I simply cannot refuse." The warlock answered. "The endless cycle of banishment and rebirth I suffer from will be forever broken if his plan is to succeed. But I fear you are already too late to stop the inevitable."

He raised an arm. "R.O.B.s!" He called, prompting the robots to turn in his direction. "Ready the bombs and seal the fate of these fools."

The R.O.B.s (and NTD-195) complied, moving forward toward the stacked explosives. Immediately, the Ancient Minister sped forward to block their path. "Belay that order." He announced. The advancing robots halted, looking at each other in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ganondorf growled upon noticing the Minister's actions. "You dare to defy me, Minister?"

"This plan threatens the safety of the R.O.B. race." The Minister spoke up. "Therefore, I refuse to comply."

Ganondorf scowled. "So be it…" Raising an arm, he pressed a button on a device. The R.O.B.s advanced forward with their optics glowing red, detaching the Subspace Bombs from their racks. Not willing to let this happen, the Minister bashed two R.O.B.s away from one Bomb.

"Cursed traitor!" Ganondorf growled as he pressed the button again with great force. NTD-195's systems began to override as the R.O.B.s trembled. At once, they turned towards the Minister… opening fire with their lasers.

"Insubordination. Insubordination. Insubordination." The R.O.B.s beeped, blasting the Minister's robes and setting it ablaze. As it… no, as _he_ watched, HVC-012 could only feel betrayed and saddened at the same time. All he wanted to do was to save his comrades…

The R.O.B.s attached themselves to the bombs as Ganondorf laughed victoriously, the sound echoing across the room. The Smashers watched on, their faces distraught and horrified.

"Come on!" Samus yelled to everyone. "We have to stop them!" Pikachu nodded in agreement as the Smashers raced into the fray. Each of them went for a different bomb in a desperate attempt to disarm it.

Donkey Kong tried to rip one away from one bomb with his immense strength, but the robot wouldn't budge.

As NTD-195 moved towards another bomb, Captain Falcon hoisted it up and threw it to the ground. It barely seemed to notice his interference as it attempted to right itself.

Samus latched another with a grapple beam and tried to wrestle it away. Her efforts were for naught, as the beam broke and she stumbled away.

Diddy Kong was pushing on another unit's head as hard as he could, Pikachu electrocuted another only to get blasted back by his own lightning, and Olimar threw a bunch of Pikmin at another, only for them to gain little advantage…

"Your attempts at resistance are somewhat amusing." Ganondorf stated. "But you will change nothing. The plan _will_ succeed, no matter what you do to stop it." With those words, the hologram caught short as a flock of Auroros flew in to attack.

"Incoming! They're coming in from above!" Samus shouted, diverting everyone's attention to the airborne enemies. Diddy pointed his popguns at the flock, Samus aimed her cannon, Pikachu charged himself up, Donkey Kong braced himself and Olimar readied another Pikmin. The bird-like creatures advanced towards them…

…only for some of them to be blown out of the air by a series of laser blasts.

"What?" Samus asked as her attention turned to the burning pile where the Ancient Minister rested.

The flames extinguished, revealing HVC-012 in all his robotic glory. As he continued blasting the Auroros, the Smashers were completely stunned.

"The Minister…he's one of them!" Captain Falcon realized.

"But why is he helping us?" Olimar asked as Samus looked on.

"Let's save the questions for later, team!" Samus commanded. "For now, let's give him some cover fire!"

Everyone nodded. Soon, peanuts, lasers, Pikmin and electric bolts filled the air. One by one, the Auroros vanished in clouds of flame as the projectiles struck them. Primids raced into the room, charging at the intruders. HVC-012 and Samus redirected fire as Donkey Kong snatched one Auroros from the sky. Roaring, he threw it at two Primids running towards him.

Diddy Kong activated his barrel pack, taking the fight to the air to wrap up the last of the Auroros. Weaving around to dodge their dive-bombs, the monkey gave his friends air support by shooting the incoming Sword Primids and Tickens. Olimar sent his Pikmin friends to attack the weaker, smaller enemies while letting Captain Falcon handle the bigger ones.

Scope Primids crouched to firing positions and took aim. Seeing this, Donkey Kong leaped into the sky. Roaring, he crashed back down with both fists, sending them all flying. Pikachu darted from one airborne enemy to the next, finishing each one off with lightning-quick strikes. He landed with cheeks sparking as the ape pounded his chest.

Captain Falcon rushed up and disarmed one Scope Primid, bashing it with its own weapon before turning it on more enemies. HVC-012 continued to press the attack, targeting systems sweeping over Primids and lasers firing at full force.

By now, the fighting was so intense that elite reinforcements had to be called in. Two Armanks rolled in with claws extended, ready to snap at any Smasher. Leaping onto one, Donkey Kong tore the claw off and swung it at the other, slightly damaging it. Diddy Kong shot the other claw at what he presumed to be a weak point, destroying it.

The chassis of both vehicles opened up, revealing the green gelatinous blobs that resided within. HVC-012 and Samus, now recognizing their main target, dispatched of them with ease. "That's the last of them." The bounty hunter reported as the tank-like vehicles became smoldering ruins. "Now where were we?"

The team resumed trying to separate the R.O.B.s from the now counting-down Subspace Bombs. As Donkey Kong angrily beat one R.O.B. after failing to pull it away, HVC-012 looked as NTD-195 with sorrow.

NTD-195's optics flashed blue once more, along with the one accompanying him. They turned to HVC-012, who whirred out something. "I am sorry. I have failed you all." NTD-195 said nothing as Diddy Kong rushed forward, pointing frantically. HVC-012 refused to move, his head hung in shame.

By now, the bombs were now almost out of time. Captain Falcon was punching something into his glove, presumably coordinates. "Everyone, follow me!" he shouted, running out of sight. HVC-012 still never budged, not even as Donkey Kong scooped him up.

NTD-195 watched as the team left the facility. Closing his optics, his systems completely shut down when the Subspace Bombs detonated all at once…

…

HVC-012 stared blankly at NTD-195's ruined chassis. The Subspace Bomb must have transported him to Subspace, and he must have arrived here when his non-functional state reemerged. His heads-up display informed him of an update in his systems.

 _MEMORY CORE: 100%_

That was it. That was what happened to him.

Realizing something, he ran a search in his database. He was holding onto whatever hope he had left.

 _REMAINING R.O.B. UNITS_

He waited impatiently… and when his answer came, that hope disintegrated instantly.

 _REMAINING R.O.B. UNITS: 001_

HVC-012 beeped sadly, lowering his head and closing his optics. He was the last of his kind. If he fell into non-functionality, the R.O.B.s would be finished for good.

He trudged on across the grassy field, no destination in sight. He was alone now. No hope was left…

His head shot back up. Unless…

He ran an override on his transmission receivers, inputting his next phase of action into his central computer.

 _OBJECTIVE: REGROUP WITH SMASHERS_

…

Hours later, HVC-012 rolled through a path of ruined pillars near a cliffside. His optics were locked on to a bright blue beam of light shining from a small forest. That was clearly his next destination, as he thought it would provide a clue or two on the Smashers' current location…

Something in the background caught his attention. Magnifying his field of sight, HVC-012 detected four aerial craft heading for his position. On the ground below, two blue and yellow streaks zoomed along at high speed, each one trying to pass the other.

Identifying the crafts, HVC-012 raised one arm and waved it in the air to signal them. As the crafts drew closer, they landed right near the ruined pillars. The crew and passengers of each one disembarked, all of them eventually noticing him.

The blue streak launched off of the top of the cliff before landing on both feet, having travelled directly up it at full speed. Before long, the yellow streak followed.

"Ha! Sonic the Hedgehog comes through again!" the source of the blue streak celebrated before turning to the yellow streak. "Not so bad yourself, electro ears." He said, petting Pikachu on the head. "Maybe next time."

"R.O.B.?" Captain Falcon asked as he approached the robot. "Is that really you?" He knocked a fist on HVC-012's head, the action triggering something inside the robot. The heads-up display came up again.

 _VOCAL SYNTHESIZER: FUNCTIONAL_

Whirring, HVC-012 faced the Smashers as they did the same. "Greetings." He began, startling a few of them. "I am Robotic Operating Buddy unit HVC-oh twelve. I am delighted to see you all again."

"We're happy to see you too, buddy." Samus replied, kneeling down to his position. "Where'd you end up to after our battle with Tabuu?"

"Portions of me were left non-functional, Samus Aran." HVC-012 responded. "My vocal synthesizer and combat systems were temporarily left un-operational. Also, my memory core had been depleted until I scanned that of a fellow unit: NTD- one ninety-five."

"Speaking of… and I know this is rather touchy to you…" Captain Falcon brought up. "How do you feel about what happened to the others?"

"I feel 'distraught', as you would call it. Unfortunately, I have discovered that I am the only Robotic Operating Buddy left."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Ike broke the silence. "Your kind has suffered in more ways than I can imagine, machine. I promise you, they will not be forgotten."

"Is it bad that I should be feeling sorry for a robot?" Sonic asked. "Because I'm mostly used to smashing them to metallic bits."

"You're not helping, speedy." Falco shot back, afraid that Sonic might have offended the machine.

"I feel no pain from you, Sonic." HVC-012 assured. "The robots you have encountered, and thus destroyed, have not been my own kind."

He turned his attention back to Samus. "Perhaps you could explain the aftermath of the battle, Aran? And what has become of the Subspace Army?"

"The Subspace Army is no more." Fox told him. "We finished off Tabuu, and without their leader, it's only a matter of time before they fall apart completely."

"Wario, Bowser, and Ganondorf have rejoined us as allies upon learning that there were no rewards for them." Ness said. "They were just being played."

"Do not remind me, child." Ganondorf spat, clenching a fist. "No being shall manipulate me from this point forward. I absolutely refuse it." Bowser and Wario were looking equally displeased at being pawns in this game.

"On another matter…" HVC-012 said to Samus. "You have referred to me as 'R.O.B.'."

"Yes, we have." She replied. "Do you have a problem with that? Or do you want us to keep calling you that?"

"I accept this new identity." R.O.B. answered. "It will serve as a reminder of my kind. As long as I exist, they exist. The race will furtherly rest within my database."

"Very well, then." Samus said as she began to walk down the path ahead. "Let's head on back to the temple, everyone. The Announcer's probably been worried sick about us…"

"Race you guys there!" Sonic shouted, taking off with a blue streak at the speed of sound. As soon as he got his head start, Falco sighed and turned to Fox. "Show off…" he mumbled.

"Don't I know it…" he answered as R.O.B. rolled forward with the rest of the Smashers. Perhaps this "Announcer" could determine the future of all R.O.B.s…


	36. Waker of the Wind

New Hyrule

Alternate Legend of Zelda dimension

Everything began with the flood that created the Great Sea. The oceans that formed surpassed even the tallest of mountains. This act prompted the legendary Hero of Time to set course for a new adventure, though some would say literally.

The hero sailed the Great Sea itself on a lone boat on a quest to rescue his sister from the giant bird. Allying with a pirate crew, the hero confronted the Helmaroc King and the warlord controlling it. This adventure earned him a new title…

…the Hero of Winds.

Years had passed since he woke on the wind and encountered the Phantom Hourglass, an artifact serving as an ethereal anchor. By now, most of the world had heard of him and his heroic deeds. Link was made a legend.

And that same legend could now be seen in the forest near Hyrule Castle, rolling into a clearing and slashing at imaginary foes. For his next quest, he needed to be in top condition. One day, Ganondorf would return… and Link needed to be ready when he did.

A thunderous boom yanked him from his concentration. Confused, Link looked to the sky just in time to see something plummet down from the heavens above.

Link's conclusion arrived quickly. This was obviously a message from the goddesses themselves. His next quest had arrived, and they had deemed him ready. Eager as ever, he holstered his weapon and raced off to where the gods' message had landed.

Whatever the gods had sent him had embedded just outside the forest. Link could already see the smoke from where it landed. Could this be a clue that Ganondorf had risen again? Narrowing his eyes, he vaulted into the crater formed from the impact.

The dust settled, revealing the delivery from the gods. A crystal that appeared to be infused with magic. Magic that, if Link was right, surpassed even the power of the Triforce. Perhaps the gods had decided to gift him with it to prepare for either Ganondorf or a new, more deadly foe. Nonetheless, Link accepted this offer without hesitation.

With a courageous nod, he rested his palm on the crystal's gleaming surface. It pulsed with light, as if something residing inside had recognized him. Link closed his eyes, preparing for the crystal's magic to course through him…

But instead, otherworldly energy burst from the crystal and struck him in the form of lightning. Taken back by the unexpected turn of events, Link staggered back as he and the crystal were transported away from New Hyrule…

…

The next thing he knew, Link was falling. First through a bizarre light-filled tunnel… and then sky. He had no time to comprehend what had just happened, as the ground was closing in fast.

Equipping his shield, Link hit a downward slope and steadied himself as he slid down. Using his shield as a sled, he maneuvered around jutting rocks and anything else in his path. Reaching the hill's end, he rolled to his feet and drew his sword if the time for combat arrived. But first… he needed to find out where he was. Not New Hyrule, strangely. Somewhere… somewhere… less flooded. And more majestic.

Link decided to set off in this strange realm, presumably to find clues as to where he was… or find a way back to New Hyrule. The first thing he noticed was a bright blue beam over the horizon. That could be a start.

The trek took longer than anticipated, as Link had to use his Clawshot to reach inaccessible locations. The beam he was headed towards appeared to be in the heart of a forest… if he had to guess, it was the very center of this strange world.

Onwards he went, almost desperate to reach the source of the light. But as he approached the forest entrance, a voice rang out.

"Hey, who's the kid with the cat eyes?"

Instinctively, Link whirled around to his right with weapons drawn… and paused when he noticed the bizarre group assembled before him.

"Wait a sec, another one?" a bird in a jacket asked. "Wasn't your past self or whoever he was already enough? Sheesh, this alternate reality stuff is starting to get to me."

"Well, Link… it seems you have encountered another counterpart of yourself." A young man with blue hair stated. Another man standing beside him, who almost looked exactly like Link, but taller and more definitive features, only nodded in response as he stared down at Link.

"Hmm… not sure what to completely call you yet, but you're definitely special if you were sent here." A fox noted. Link took pride in the "special" part, for he was more important than that.

"Looks like you're heading to the temple. Why don't you tag along with us? There's always room for one more, duplicate or not." The fox suggested, holding out a paw. Holstering his weapons and thinking about this for a moment, Link smiled and took the fox's hand, shaking it.

"Alright guys, we're almost there. Let's see what the Announcer has to say for all these new arrivals." The fox said to the group as a mustached man in red clenched his fist with a "Oh, yeah!" and took point with a slow jog.

Link had no idea who this Announcer guy was, but he sounded like he could give some answers. And maybe… this could be the start of a new adventure for him…

 **(A/N: Sorry I haven't been active lately. Laziness got the better of me for a while. Ugh, procrastination sucks, especially if you procrastinate on something you love or need to get done. Well, the good news is I'm probably not the only one who feels this way, right?**

 **Expect to see Wolf in a day or two. I plan to get him all set so I can wrap up Brawl and explain where the Melee cast was in all this. After that, on to Smash 4!)**


	37. Cantankerous Canine

Unknown planet

Star Fox dimension

On a mysterious, unknown planet in the Lylat System with an orange landscape and pink skies, smoke rose from a crashed starfighter. One of the four Gravity Blades suffered severe damage and the red paint was scarred. The engines were completely inoperable.

After minutes of lying dormant, the cockpit of the smoldering wreck slowly opened, allowing new wisps of smoke to rise outward. And from within the cockpit…

…rose a furry clawed hand that clutched the ship's hull.

A gray canine head followed shortly, an eyepatch on the right side of his face. Coughing out smoke, the pilot clambered out of the ship and collapsed on the planet's alien surface.

Wolf O'Donnell panted heavily as he surveyed the wreckage of his Wolfen. He noticed it was beyond repair, which meant he had no means of escaping off-world. He bared his teeth at the realization… and how close he had been to finally succeeding.

After Andross' defeat back in the Lylat System, Wolf- he still hated to admit this- turned tail and ran from the system, with hopes of defeating that cursed Fox McCloud once and for all. He eventually put a plan into motion when he reached a solar system not located anywhere on any star map: the Atlas star system.

A galactic military force known as the Legion already held a firm grip on the system. Fascinated by their technology, Wolf allied himself with local outlaws to gain access to Legion war machines known as Primes.

Scavenging a larger ship of his own, Wolf decided to use the Primes as his own weapons; with them, he could unleash them on Corneria, and even Star Fox couldn't stop him this time.

But his greatest enemy was in hot pursuit, having chased him across the galaxy and arriving in Atlas. Wolf was all too aware of their presence, though… but he didn't expect them to find allies.

According to one of his outlaw lackeys, Cash Guavo, Star Fox had allied themselves with a group called "the Starlink Initiative", who had arrived in Atlas for research until the Legion meddled with them and abducted their captain. Wolf had no patience as to what the Legion wanted with the captain… but Starlink had given Star Fox a major weapons upgrade, allowing them to tear through Cash's outpost like it was nothing.

Wolf was already prepared for Star Fox, however, and had set a trap for them on the ice planet Tundria involving captured researchers. But due to his underestimation of the Starlink tech, the trap failed and Fox stayed hot on his tail.

But the final blow came when he was ready to begin his assault on Corneria. Star Fox showed up once again (there was no escape from them) and attacked his ship, disabling the shield generators and taking out his outlaw henchmen. Then, the ace pilot destroyed the clamps holding the Primes in place, allowing them to be sucked into the charging-up spindrive and causing it to self-destruct. Wolf's ship was obliterated in a massive blast, but he refused to go down without a fight.

Hopping into his Wolfen and shooting off into space, Wolf dueled with his nemesis just like their many encounters in the Lylat System. The blasted Starlink tech gave Fox an edge, sending Wolf careening into the stars as his ship malfunctioned. Soon, his Wolfen got caught in a planet's gravitational field and crashed, leaving him where he was now. Baring his teeth and clenching a fist, he could already see Star Fox returning to Corneria, saving it from an attack it wasn't even aware of…

But Wolf had returned with his Star Wolf lackeys for revenge. But of course, Fox and his new allies would destroy his acquired battleship, beat him yet again and sending them back to the Lylat System via portal... that dumped them here. Well, to be more specific, just him. He had somehow lost contact with the rest of Star Wolf during the whole transit, but Wolf cared nothing for them or where they had possibly gone at the moment.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Wolf howled in rage and slashed the Wolfen's hull again and again with his claw. With each strike, he released his hatred for Star Fox and McCloud alike. No matter where he seemed to go, they were always there.

 _We just go where the trouble is. And you're always trouble._

"Shut UP!" By now, his slashes left savage marks on the hull. If he went any further, he would have reached the wiring and circuitry of the craft. "This! Isn't! OVER!"

After another slash, he screamed up at the alien planet's sky and his rage fell. Through heavy breaths, he turned back to the cockpit…

Thunder rumbled overhead, prompting Wolf to perk up his ears and glance towards the west. Clouds were forming overhead, and lightning flashed inside.

Curiosity grew inside Wolf as he saw a comet-like object rocket to the planet's surface. When it smashed into the ground, Wolf pondered over it. Perhaps it gained materials that would be useful for his exile here. Taking his blaster from its holster in the cockpit, Wolf vaulted out of the doomed Wolfen and headed towards the impact site.

Approaching the dent in the planet's surface with his blaster drawn, Wolf aimed it at the crater whilst peering inside. The smoke had cleared slightly, allowing him to clearly see the meteorite's source.

A blue crystal shone brightly as if sensing his presence. Intrigued at what he could extract from it, Wolf descended into the crater. The closer he was to the crystal, the brighter its glow. He had to shield his face with one paw and growl in agitation.

"There must be something about this thing I can use," Wolf muttered. "Maybe to fix up my ship…" Placing one paw under his chin in a thinking gesture, he pressed his other one to the crystal's surface to lean against it…

…and that's when it flashed with the light of a star, taking Wolf by surprise. Bolts of blue lightning zapped him from all sides… and he winked away from the planet with the crystal also vanishing.

…

Groaning, Wolf came to, taking in his surroundings. The shock from that crystal must have knocked him out… and sent him to another planet he didn't recognize. He was in some sort of jungle. Obviously, this meant the planet was suitable for life.

Trudging through the jungle, Wolf took in the sight of a bright blue beam shooting through the sky. That had to be an orbital beacon of some sort. That had to provide a clue of some sort.

His ears twitched. Voices, lots of them. And they were headed his way. Wait a minute… was that…?

Moving aside some foliage, Wolf immediately noticed a group (or perhaps an army) of beings he didn't recognize marching through the forest. And among them was… him.

Fox McCloud… and with him was Falco Lombardi, his wingmate and comrade-in-arms. Seeing them made something inside Wolf snap.

In a heartbeat, Wolf pounced from the brush with a primal howl and claws at the ready. His enemy wouldn't escape or beat him this time.

What happened next was all a blur. Wolf only fired his blaster once, but he still managed to hit his target, caught completely off-guard. From there, Wolf was bombarded with fire, lightning, laser blasts and punches alike. The last thing he could physically remember was someone zapping him with some sort of paralyzer gun. He blacked out, but not before voices rang out.

"That should do the trick. For a while at least." A female voice said.

"Friend of yours, Fox?" someone else asked.

"Yeah. Wolf O'Donnell. He's the leader of a rival mercenary group. Star Wolf. He sort of has a history with my father and he aided Andross in the Lylat Wars. I've shot him down several times already." He heard Fox explain. "Guys, I'm fine. Really. Just a little scratch."

"If he's here, the rest of his cronies can't be too far behind." Falco realized. "Let's just head on back." That was when Wolf conked out completely.


	38. Brawl Stars

Samus' Paralyzer was taking its toll on Wolf, as Ike and Link had to drag him with them the rest of the way. Soon enough, the temple came into view; its blue beacon beam bright as ever. And at the base of the structure, Sonic had his arms crossed and tapped one foot impatiently. "Finally!" he groaned upon spotting the rest of them. "Took you guys long enough to get here!"

"Could have gone better if you just hadn't taken off like that." Falco snarked as Mario approached the main door. Sensing their arrival, the large stone entrance lifted up into the ceiling as Mario motioned for everyone to follow him.

It wasn't long after when everyone poured into the main chamber. All was quiet until the center pedestal flashed with light… and the Announcer's messenger ball appeared before them, startling some of the newcomers.

 _"_ _Welcome back, Smash Brothers!"_ he spoke triumphantly. _"I see more worthy champions have arrived, expanding our roster. Excellent!"_

"There's more than just these newbies we've found." Samus brought up. "We've had a little trouble recently. This world came under attack by a group called the Subspace Army, led by someone named Tabuu."

The Announcer's tone suddenly dropped. _"Subspace Army? Tabuu? Oh…oh dear…"_

"You don't need to worry, Mr. Floating Ball Thingy!" Pit interrupted. "We joined together and beat them on their own turf!"

 _"_ _You went to Subspace? The realm in which nothing but malevolence and evil exists? And you survived?"_

Sonic shrugged. "And I thought Null Space was bad. Yeesh."

"Hang on." Marth realized. "Announcer… do you _know_ of Tabuu and Subspace?"

 _"_ _Indeed I have, Marth."_ He answered. _"Tabuu is an interdimensional being who seeks only one goal: merging all dimensions into Subspace and claiming them as his own. If he is to succeed…"_

"Uh, hello?" Pit waved. "Did you not hear what I just said? We kicked that guy's butt!"

The Announcer's ball rotated towards the angel in a split-second. _"What? You DEFEATED him?! Impossible! It is rumored that it is impossible to triumph over an interdimensional being!"_

"Yeah, about that," Sonic added. "To be honest, I think we've been through much worse than this Tabuu guy."

 _"_ _Oh, of course. Who am I to doubt you? Such acts are why you have been chosen!"_

As a look of confusion crossed the hedgehog's face, Ike stepped forward. "Chosen? What do you mean by this?"

 _"_ _I suppose you already know the fact of other universes, and that you all arrived here by interdimensional crystals, correct?"_

Diddy Kong nodded as R.O.B. replied with "Affirmative. Most of us, to be precise." Before the Announcer could continue, someone within the group groaned…

Wolf shook his head as the effects of the Paralyzer wore off. "W… where am I?" His eyes immediately fell on Fox. "What? McCloud! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Stand down, Wolf." Snake told him sternly. "That's an order."

"I don't take orders from the likes of you! And how do you know my name?!"

 _"_ _Hmm… a predictable one, just like Bowser and Ganondorf before you."_ Seeing the Announcer, Wolf drew his blaster and fired… only for the bolt to ricochet off the ball's shield and hit the weapon itself, sending it sliding across the temple floor.

"Gah!" he yelled, holding his trigger hand in pain. Before he could dash to retrieve it, Link held the Master Sword at his throat while Red's Charizard loomed above him ominously. Seeing he was outnumbered, Wolf growled and put both paws in the air in surrender.

 _"_ _That's better, Link. Now, where was I? Ah, yes! It is time I show the newcomers how I know of them."_

The pedestal's light dimmed and the walls glowed with blurry images and visions as the newcomer procedure began. As the light struck them, they either posed victoriously or shielded themselves from the sudden brightness.

 _"_ _PIT! Servant of the Goddess of Light herself, this angel wields a vast arsenal in his quest to defend Skyworld from the evil forces of the Underworld!"_

 _"_ _WARIO! A well-known rival to Mario himself, he is known to fight dirty, and occasionally cheat, to ensure victory is his!"_ "Wha?! HEY! The only cheaters I come across are those who try to get in my way!" he lied as some of the Smashers snickered at the Announcer's description.

 _"_ _DIDDY KONG! Loyal partner to Donkey Kong and banana lover, he is a very agile fighter with a barrel jetpack and popguns that fire exploding peanuts! He'll be sure to keep you on your toes!"_

 _"_ _META KNIGHT! A mysterious warrior wielding the power of Galaxia, he can be part rival, part ally to Kirby! One wrong move and he'll slash to ribbons before you can even know what is happening!"_

 _"_ _KING DEDEDE! The self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land, his hammer can land devastating strikes if the opportunity presents itself!"_

 _"_ _LUCARIO! This Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon can wield a mystical energy source called Aura to assist him in combat!"_

 _"_ _IKE! Leader of the Greil Mercenaries, separate timelines portray him as a warrior-for-hire or a legendary hero! Nonetheless, if the fact that he wields a double-handed sword with one hand is not enough to demonstrate his strength, he can present other options of it!"_

 _"_ _LUCAS! Within him lays the same PSI powers as his best friend, Ness! A lifetime of tragedy has shaken him, but it hasn't stopped him from always moving forward!"_

 _"_ _POKÉMON TRAINER! One of many competitors in his world, he is one of the few who relies on determination alone with his Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard!"_ As his three Pokémon roared in unison, Red was confused for a brief moment as to why the Announcer didn't use his real name. Shrugging it off, he raised a fist as if he had just won a battle.

 _"_ _OLIMAR! What he may lack in size or strength alike, he makes up for with his Pikmin allies, each with their own unique ability!"_

 _"_ _SNAKE! A reconnaissance and stealth expert, his mastery at hand-to-hand combat is just one of his many military skills! Don't let the box fool you!"_

 _"_ _SONIC! Named for traveling at incredible speeds and spinning through those who wish to destroy him, he has left behind mountains of metal in his wake. Try to keep up with him if you can!"_

 _"_ _R.O.B.! The last of an ancient mechanical race that thrived before Tabuu's arrival! Reprogrammed for war, his weapons systems include optical lasers, jet thrusters, and razor-sharp gyros! Combat protocols won't make him easy to be disabled!"_

 _"_ _TOON LINK! Once known as the Hero of Time in his own reality, a massive flood sent him down a different path: one that proclaimed him as the Hero of Winds! His thirst for adventure almost rivals that of his counterparts!"_

 _"_ _WOLF! Rival of Star Fox and a merciless hunter, he will stop at nothing to get his prey! He is formidable and deadly both on the ground and the air!"_

The ceremony now complete, the chamber brightened up once more and the images faded. Realizing something, Mario put a hand to his chin. "Hmmm…" After thinking for a while, he babbled something out to the Announcer.

 _"_ _What's that? You wish to know the whereabouts of the others?"_

Mario nodded, knowing the group seemed partially empty.

 _"_ _Ah, yes. Mewtwo, Pichu, Young Link, and Roy had to return to their own separate dimensions to wrap things up there. Jigglypuff will be arriving shortly. And that reminds me."_ Flashes of light filled the room, and crystalline shards landed in the palms of each Smasher (and on the floor for some like R.O.B. and Pikachu). _"I understand that some of you feel a little homesick but worry not!"_

"Are these… the same crystals that brought us here?" Samus asked in wonder. _"Indeed, Samus. However, they are not the same ones. These shards are smaller fragments, yet they hold the same amount of power as the ones that summoned you."_

 _"_ _By the way…"_ he added, leaning in close. _"Your training with the Chozo impresses me, for you have obtained superhuman agility in the process. Perhaps that training could be put to use without the suit to weigh you down."_

The bounty hunter thought of this for a moment. "Of course." She replied. "My Zero Suit allows for the mobility of my training."

 _"_ _Then it is settled."_ The Announcer confirmed. _"As for the rest of you, these crystal shards allow for interdimensional travel. Just hold it out in front of you and visualize your destination. The shard will handle the rest."_ Behind the sphere, small traces of lightning crackled into existence. _"Speaking of which…"_

The sparks intensified by the second, allowing a swirling blue vortex to materialize into existence. The same blue and white colors that every Smasher had seen stood before them once again as the rift stabilized… and the pink round figure of Jigglypuff blinked out of it, a crystal shard following her out. Its job done, the rift blinked out of view and the sparks vanished. Getting to her feet, Jigglypuff waved to the assembled Smashers.

 _"_ _As Jigglypuff has demonstrated, the crystal shards will open up dimensional rifts that will allow you to travel between universes."_ The Announcer explained. _"And that is only one of what I will present to you. Please, direct your attention to the mural."_

The sphere rotated around as the Smashers glanced past it. The mural on the rear wall had listed symbols and icons of universes that belonged to worthy champions. Among them, several more were beginning to glow into existence.

The lights dimmed, revealing the symbols in their entirety. A bow, a flower, a gyro, an exclamation mark, a W icon and a silhouette of a hedgehog head all materialized on the mural. Their additions marked the presence of those universes in the Smash tournaments.

 _"_ _That is another matter tended to. Now, before we can commence with the third tournament, allow me to grant you with a new source of power."_ The Announcer spoke, summoning a smaller multicolored sphere, its aura of light shining bright. _"This is a Smash Ball. Inside, it harnesses incredible interdimensional energy that, when broken, releases said energy into the one who destroyed it. Should you break it, you will be flooded with power and will be allowed to unleash an attack unique to yourself. Once you bring it upon your foes, that power will fade until you break another Ball."_

The Smash Ball winked from existence as the Announcer floated towards the group. _"But there is one more subject I worry about. You said Tabuu had attacked you… and you defeated him."_

"That is correct." Meta Knight replied. "Although I have lost a vital asset in the process."

 _"_ _I am aware of your predicament, Meta Knight. You have my sympathy for the loss of the Halberd."_ The Announcer confirmed. _"But… this was not what I had intended for you."_

"Excuse us? Not intended?" Captain Falcon asked as the two Kongs scratched their heads.

 _"_ _Indeed."_ The Announcer began. _"You see, you were not brought here for pure entertainment, Super Smash Brothers, for this is no mere game. You were chosen by the greatest object in the entire multiverse, the very source of existence and life alike… the Smash Stone. The very crystals you hold in your palms are fragments of what remain of it. Long ago, the Stone was obliterated by means unknown to me. Fragments and pieces landed in each and every dimension, waiting for some worthy enough."_

"How many pieces are there?" Peach asked as everyone stared at the shards in their hands. _"I do not know. But I believe the only way to restore it is to find the remaining shards and fuse them back together. Only then can the multiverse be set on its proper course."_

"All these universes coming together…" Pit asked. "Was this supposed to happen?"

 _"_ _Young angel…"_ the Announcer spoke sadly. _"I am afraid not. Should worlds collide further and on an immeasurable scale, it could cause the very fabric of reality to collapse on itself. That is why we must find the remaining fragments of the Smash Stone and repair it as soon as we are able."_

"But what about Tabuu?" Ike wondered. "Surely, there are others like him out there, right?"

 _"_ _Indeed. Beings like Tabuu wish to use all of time and space as their own plaything, doing whatever they wish to it… and therefore endangering it. This is why you have come together. The tournaments were supposed to test you, to train you for threats like Tabuu. I feared you would not be ready enough… but it seems I was wrong."_

The Announcer's sphere floated across the chamber. _"If future threats are to arrive, we will need a base of operations. To prepare for war if necessary. And this temple does not fit my expectations, for it lacks the proper requirements."_

"So we'll be relocating? Sweet!" Sonic exclaimed with a clenched fist. "Where to?"

 _"_ _Somewhere more advanced and secure for a start."_ The Announcer told him. _"After the third tournament, I shall explain more. As for now, the time to brawl draws near. As you progress, know this: Every victory is strength for the fights to come, and every defeat is a chance for improvement."_

 _"_ _But that is not all. I have scheduled for these coming battles to be broadcasted everywhere so that all dimensions will know of what awaits them. So, prepare yourselves. Threats are still lurking in the darkest corners of existence… and we must be forever vigilant and ready to face them. Whatever the cost."_

 **(A/N: Scratch off another title, Brawl is finished! Next up is Smash for Wii U and 3DS! I've been figuring out how to start it, but for now I'm taking another break.**

 **P.S. Just saw Avengers: Endgame this morning, and man, was it intense! I'm not gonna give too much away, but thanks to it I now know what I plan to do for World of Light's final boss in Ultimate. Until next time.)**


	39. Welcome to Smash HQ

Subspace

Tabuu floated in the depths of the dark dimension, staring silently at the blackness in front of him. For what seemed like an eternity, he awaited the entity lurking within. He felt something he never thought he could feel… fear.

"My lord…" he whispered with a shaky voice. "Please realize this is only a temporary setback. The fall of these 'champions' will arrive sooner than you-"

 **"** **SSIIIIIIILLLLLLEEEEEEENNNNNCCCEE!"**

The voice boomed out in a tone older than the stars. Tabuu flinched at the sound of it. He turned back towards the darkness as the voice spat out its words of disgrace.

 **"** **I gave you one task, Tabuu. To invade as many worlds as possible and bring them to this dimension. I allowed you to build an army. But one thing stood in your way… and I ordered you to eliminate them."**

"Lord Dharkon, please. I was ill-prepared for their assault on Subspace itself. And they built a device to counteract my Off Waves!" Tabuu explained. "You must let me grow stronger, more powerful, and I can wipe these pests aside for good. If I am able, I could even take on-"

 **"** **I DO NOT WANT EXCUSES, YOU PATHETIC WHELP!"** The malevolent voice thundered. **"You FAILED to consume all worlds! You FAILED to destroy the Super Smash Brothers! And most disappointing, YOU! FAILED! ME!"**

"Please, Lord Dharkon! Give me a chance! Just ONE chance! I can defeat them, I assure you! But I cannot accomplish this task alone. I… I need your help."

 **"** **YOU CANNOT ACCOMPLISH THAT TASK AT ALL! I DENY ANY SECOND CHANCES!"** the voice bellowed. **"Perhaps you are not worthy to destroy them. And for that…"**

Tabuu's eyes widened when he realized what was coming. "Lord Dharkon! Please! No! I-I won't fail you again!"

As he continued to plead, a large, ominous spiked tentacle erupted from the murky blackness… and punctured Tabuu's torso.

"GYYYAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed in pain as he stared at the evil appendage causing him this suffering. Turning back to the darkness as he clutched the tentacle, he shuddered when he saw a purple light glowing from within. As its brightness grew, Tabuu struggled to find words to appease his master.

"No…no…NOOOOO!"

The purple light blasted forward in a beam of destruction, engulfing Tabuu in its wrath. Letting out one final scream as the beam disintegrated his holographic-like body, Tabuu vanished from all planes of existence…

The tentacle retreated as the purple light dimmed. **"Tabuu was worthless. He was never expecting an assembled group of warriors to stand against him."** The voice said. **"But who are they? Did Galeem ask them to join his cause against me? Or do they serve as a threat to us both?"**

The entity was silent for a while. Pondering their existence and how they came to be. **"The Stone…"** he whispered. **"That is why they have come together. Sooner or later, they will search for its fragments. I must stop them. But… I do not have the strength to leave the confines of this realm. Not yet."**

 **"** **Hmm… they battle for sport. Entertainment. Well, then. I know just how to deal with them."** Before him, a corrupt-looking sphere blinked into sight. It hovered silently, awaiting commands.

 **"** **Go to the tournament. Hide until the time is right… and destroy them. Do not disappoint me as Tabuu has. Only then can the balance shift in my favor."**

The sphere, surrounding itself in black ash-like particles, teleported from Subspace. Its mission was clear. When the dust cleared, the Super Smash Brothers would soon fall.

…

The chrome-plated building, Smash HQ, stood tall over the radiant cliffside, steel walls surrounding its perimeter. Defensive laser turrets and missile launchers were lined at the top of the walls, their automated tracking systems scanning for incoming threats. Beyond the walls lay a vast courtyard with statues of various heroes and villains alike, each in different poses. The sliding front doors were equipped with identity scanners to allow access; with the Super Smash Brothers symbol looming just above it.

Once the doors opened, a grand lobby would await whoever passed through them. Massive windows granted a view of the outside weather, a giant SSB symbol would rest on the center floor and a circular pedestal depicting holographic maps of every universe would be in the center of the lobby. A trophy case depicting the prize of the next tournament would be to the right of the pedestal, and messages about the tournaments would float by on an overhead screen. Ever since the third tournament, matches had been broadcasted throughout the multiverse, revealing its existence everywhere and to everyone. Fans had built up quickly and they were eager to see who would join the growing roster.

In the rear of the lobby were doors leading to various parts of the building. The next floor up served as interdimensional communications: the source of the match broadcasting. Everything sent from and received went through a large satellite array on Smash HQ's roof. News reports came from all universes. But that was not all the array was for. Now and then, the array would pick up a foreign interdimensional wormhole and place the base on high alert. All monitors and screens would flash red with the words "CHALLENGER APPROACHING". All Smashers at Smash HQ would respond to the call and head off to the portal's opening location.

Next up was the armory. Weapons and gear of all kinds could be found here, including prototypes. Beam Swords, Ray Guns, Motion Sensor Bombs and everything else in between was researched, developed and tested before being placed here. If danger was near, the call to suit up and gear up would be answered.

The Smashers would be tired after so many fights, so they would need a place to rest. The Smasher Chambers came in handy here. Each was divided based on the universe and had separate rooms customized to that Smasher's liking. They could rest, train or just kick back and relax whenever they felt like it. And since the roster was growing, the Chambers would need to be expanded regularly.

At the very top of the building was the briefing room. Should another interdimensional crisis emerge again, mission preparations were undertaken here… along with a pretty sweet view of the horizon.

But what lay in the visible portion of the building was only scratching the surface. For far more rested underground…

The most notable feature of the underground portion of Smash HQ was the vehicle garage and hangar, where all methods of transportation rested. Air and spacecraft could launch out of a carved-out hole in the cliffside while land vehicles like karts and bikes drove up a camouflaged ramp that extended up to look like an ordinary piece of the grassy landscape. Sea vehicles, although they were rare, could speed down a rushing water current and splash down on the ocean the cliff overlooked after flying out of a small hole. Repairs, upgrades, and tune-ups on all vehicles could be made here.

Practice always made perfect, as was defined by a massive battle simulator located next to the garage and hangar. Simulator users could select opponent movements, settings, locations, or even amounts of enemies to test their skills on. For even more of a challenge, the difficulty could be cranked up to 9.0!

But one of the most interesting rooms in the subterranean levels was the Smash Archives: databanks holding vast periods throughout every dimension. They recorded everything that has ever happened.

Mario stared at recorded footage of one of his world's kart races. He smiled brightly as Luigi gave his purple-clothed rival a challenging, daring glare as he was bumped into. The Toad fans loved that. Ever since Luigi had been trying to improve on it for the coming fights to intimidate the other Smashers.

"To say the least, this feels… odd." Marth said as he viewed footage of himself slashing through hordes of foes on a battlefield. "It is like we have been watched our entire lives…"

"I know!" Pit shouted in happiness. "I can get to relive this stuff! Wow, here's me fighting Medusa for the first time! Ahh, memories." He sighed, nearly slumping to the ground.

"Pika! Pika pika pikaaa!" the yellow Pokémon jumped up and down as he watched himself battle a rival Trainer's Pokémon. To Pikachu, he felt like he was cheering himself on… and he was loving it.

Kirby and Yoshi were viewing a strange event that happened in Mario's world. Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, and Peach were using strange weapons to battle against crazy white rabbits. Kirby pointed at them in curiosity, but Yoshi just shrugged in response as if they were unimportant.

"Whoa, these things carry more than just what we remember." Sonic realized as he zipped to a stop in front of another recording. "This one's definitely me when I was younger… but I don't remember Eggman taking over the world back then… and I don't remember teaming up with any 'Freedom Fighters'." Noticing something else, he dashed over to another recording, almost knocking over Luigi in the process.

"No way…" he murmured. "Could this be my future? I sure look older in this one… The badger with a boomerang doesn't look familiar at all… and when did Knuckles get so buff?"

"Perhaps these Archives do not only record our universes but also alternate realities of those universes," Zelda suggested. "I hardly recall this one. Link wasn't known for verbally expressing himself."

"Well, excuuuuse me, princess!" a voice echoed from within another recording. Link gasped in shock; both at the fact that a version of himself had spoken and at the words he had just said. As he tried to comprehend what had just happened, Zelda scoffed at the footage. "Especially not so harshly and disrespectful."

Donkey Kong smiled in joy when he saw himself winning at a Mario Party game, Diddy Kong leaning forward in awe. Pikachu grew confused when he saw one of his own species wearing a brown detective hat and talking to a human, who oddly understood him. Samus watched as a version of herself battled against a mechanical version of Ridley. "Alternate realities indeed." She added as the robotic dragon howled in pain. "Some of these just seem too bizarre to wrap my mind around."

"I gotta agree with you there," Sonic added as he viewed another recording. "Whoa… in this one, I use my rings for travel! And what is that? Am I moving so fast, I'm having a pillow fight with myself? That's weird... hey, I think I've been there before… wasn't that Chun-Nan? There was something regarding a wall there..." Something inside the footage caught his attention. "How do I not die from my Spin Dashes? Well, what he said. I mean, what I said! Oh, this is so confusing!" he groaned, clutching his forehead.

"Perhaps more footage will arrive when champions from new universes arrive." Fox guessed as he glanced a peek at his Arwing engaged in an interstellar dogfight.

"Maybe," Ness replied. "But let's just focus on what's happening now."

Captain Falcon pressed a hand to his chin in thought. "Speaking of which… hey, Mario. Don't you have a battle scheduled with Bowser soon?" The red-capped plumber, realizing this, nodded in reply. Although, he wasn't informed on where it would take place just yet…

Perhaps he would find out soon enough.

 **(A/N: Sorry if this chapter took a little longer, I just came back from a week-long trip to San Diego to see my aunt, uncle and two cousins. I only got a little writing in during the trip, but I felt sort of stuck on this chapter and didn't really know what to do with it. I ended up leaving it untouched for some time.**

 **Anyway, I'm thinking of doing Punch-Out next, since the Boxing Ring appears when Villager is revealed. I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can, but until then, enjoy.)**


	40. Punch-Out!

Doc Louis' gym

Punch-Out dimension

"Welcome back to the final fight of the World Video Boxing Association grand tournament!" a voice blared from a small TV sitting in the corner of the gym. Not too far away, a figure in a purple hoodie hung back to the side, his glance fixed on the screen.

"If you're just joining us, we have an INCREDIBLE match for you boxing fans today! Our WVBA World Champion has charged through all who stood before him like a raging bull! Rated at two hundred eighty-four pounds and six foot five, this thirty-one-year-old American assaulter has won thirty-one fights, all by KO! And if that's not impressive enough, he has never known the meaning of defeat! That's right, ZERO losses! The challenger better be careful with him, because he is known to put his enemies to sleep! Ladies and gentlemen, hailing from the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, put your hands together for MISSTERRRRRRR SAAAAANDMAAAAAAN!"

The crowd in the ring erupted into a roar of cheers as a muscled brown-skinned man appeared on-screen, pounding his green gloves together as he responded to the roar of the crowd by giving one of his own. Stepping into the ring, he raised his arms high… only to stop when lights flashed on at the opposite end of the stadium. A figure in a purple hoodie slowly began walking towards the ring as the voice spoke out again.

"And here he is now, folks. The man you've all been waiting for! The latest challenger to the WVBA tournament has reached the final rung on the ladder! This fight will determine if he can climb it! Under the tutelage of former heavyweight champion Jerome Louis, he's pushed through them all: Glass Joe, Von Kaiser, Disco Kid, King Hippo, Piston Hondo, Bear Hugger, Great Tiger, Don Flamenco, Aran Ryan, Soda Popinski, Bald Bull, and even Super Macho Man! Most of those opponents were about twice his size, but he has proven that being small packs a big punch! At only seventeen years old, one hundred seven pounds and five foot seven, this could be his biggest challenge yet! He may seem outmatched, but he has proven that the facts don't scare him! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Bruiser from the Bronx himself: LIIIITTTLLEEEEEE MMAAAAAAAAACC!"

The figure flung off his hoodie as the crowd erupted once more, revealing a young man with black hair, a black singlet, black and white shoes, green shorts and green boxing gloves.

"This could write another chapter in the book of boxing history! Here, we could see Little Mac break Mr. Sandman's winning streak once and for all! The title of World Champion hangs in the balance! Let's see if he can pull it off!"

The two fighters rose their gloves and looked at each other dead in the eye…

DING DING!

"Prepare to say night-night!" Sandman lunged, with Mac quickly sidestepping before the glove could connect with his face. Throwing a counter jab, he made Sandman stumble back. Shaking it off, his opponent charged in again.

Watching as the match progressed (and intensified) on the TV, Mac remembered the small bruise that Sandman had given him. Doc was a little nervous when Sandman appeared, but it didn't even faze Mac. He hadn't come that far just to bail out.

On the screen, a large uppercut sent Mac sprawling onto the floor of the ring. As the announcer shouted out questions regarding if Mac would plummet to the bottom, the unmistakable countdown began by the ref.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

Mac bounded back up on five, refusing to admit defeat so easily. The ref retreated from the fray, allowing Mac to return to the offensive, pummeling Sandman the moment he was caught off-guard. He went for the chest when he blocked high; the head when low. The flurry was one of many moves Doc had taught him… and a move that left opponents staggering.

Sandman had left himself open too many times when he swung for Mac with his special combo. Every time, his weakness was presented… and Mac took it, knocking him down twice. He got back up each time… but it was number three that did it.

Mac could almost hear himself yelling as he unleashed his mighty Star Punch: a devastating uppercut that slammed into Sandman's chin. The thud he made when he hit the ground still ringed in Mac's ears to this day.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" The announcer screamed. "THE SANDMAN IS DOWN! THE SANDMAN HAS FALLEN ASLEEP BY T! K! O!"

A technical knock out won the day for Mac… and it also won him his dream.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT YOUR NEW WVBA WORLD CHAMPION: LITTLE MAC!"

For all Mac knew, Mr. Sandman was glaring at that one defeat, possibly desperate for a rematch. But he would have to wait for another time… and join other boxers in taking Mac's title from him.

Walking towards the TV, Mac reached out with one wrapped hand and turned a dial, making the image switch off to black color. Glancing around the gym, his eyes wandered to all the training equipment around him, a lit arcade machine against a wall, a row of lockers, posters of upcoming fights, the champion's belt hung on the wall… and the ring.

He could almost see himself and Doc Louis step into that ring to begin Mac's training. "Get ready to study hard, Mac." He remembered Doc telling him. "This is called 'old school'." That phrase had left Mac in confusion.

Sitting down on a bench nearby, Mac adjusted the wraps on his hands. He had never even bothered to count the number of times his title had threatened to be taken away, but he had bested all who tried to claim it as their own. But maybe one day, Mr. Sandman would return for that rematch…

"Hey, Mac!" a voice called out from the upper balcony. "Great work on that last fight!"

Turning and lowering his hood, Mac saw his trainer holding a bar of chocolate in his hand. Good old Doc had always helped him out through the roughest times of his career. He had helped him get back in the game when he threatened to quit after three losses, something he thanked the former heavyweight for afterward.

"What you've taught me is really helping out there," Mac commented. "I appreciate that."

"So do I, Mac. So do I." Doc replied. "Now… what do you say we take down the next challenger?"

Mac smirked as Doc took a bite out of his chocolate, putting his hood back on. _Go time._

Loud rock music blared from a nearby radio as Mac began his training session. It kept his reflexes in check and his instincts sharp, and he needed to rely on both.

"Quick feet, Mac! Quick feet!" Doc shouted, munching his chocolate bar as Mac twirled a jump rope around himself as fast as he could. "Pick up the pace, son!" Mac took this encouragement so hard, he practically leaped while still twirling.

On the upper balcony, Doc held Mac in place as he performed sit-up after sit-up. "Come on, Mac! Come on! Ninety-eight! Ninety-nine! A hundred! A hundred and one! You ain't done yet!" he chanted. "Yeah, feel the burn!"

Holding two small weights in his hands, Mac lifted one arm after the other, grunting in determination. "Work 'em, Mac! Work 'em!" he heard the doc shout behind him.

In the ring, Mac smacked two brown paddles on Doc's hands. Moving side-to-side to dodge counterstrikes, he took every opportunity he saw. "Hit it, kid! Hit it!

Pounding a small bag with both hands, Mac heard Doc push him on further. "Faster, faster! Come on, you can do it!"

Grunting with effort, Mac pushed himself off the ground with one arm before lowering himself down again, his other arm tucked behind his back. "Push it out, Mac! Come on, push it out!"

A punching bag rocked with Mac's impacts as he jabbed quick one-twos onto it, his green gloves smacking the black leather surface. "Left-right! Left-right! That's it, baby!"

"Keep it up, Mac! Keep it up!" Doc called from up ahead, riding his bike alongside the city street as Mac, running behind him, did his best to keep up. This one was a numerous exercise, with Mac having practiced this day, night and even in the rain.

Underneath a light in the center of the gym, Mac let loose a flurry of blows onto an imaginary opponent. All the while, Doc's shouts of encouragement rang out.

"Jab, jab!"

"One-two!"

"Faster, faster!"

"Hit 'em, baby!"

"Get serious, kid!

"Smash 'em!"

"Go! Uppercut!"

"Hard punch, Mac! You're looking good!"

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! The hands can't hit what the eyes can't see!"

Growling as he drew himself back, Mac slammed his fist right into the punching bag, sending it flying out of the gym window with the sound of shattering glass.

Flinging off his hoodie, Mac took a deep breath as the music drew to a close. "You did great work, kid," Doc said, removing the tape from the radio and closing it back up. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Doc." Mac breathed, tapping a held-out fist with his own. "I think I could go for some chocolate right about…huh."

His eyes flew to the ground underneath the door to the gym, where a small envelope rested.

"That about the next challenger?" Doc Louis asked as Mac bent down to pick up the envelope. Staring at the insignia on the stamp, Mac narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think so, Doc. This doesn't look like something the WVBA would send. This logo doesn't seem familiar at all…" Opening the envelope, Mac took out the enclosed message and read it.

 _To Little Mac, the current champion of the World Video Boxing Association_

 _You do not know of us, but we know of you._

 _We have heard of your boxing skills, and thus believe you to be worthy of joining us. But be warned, the rules of these games are not the rules you know of. But recall your training and succeed you shall._

 _You were not afraid of your previous opponents, so we doubt that you will be afraid of us. Come to the nearby alley if you wish to join us. If you refuse, such talent will be wasted. But should you accept, glory beyond your current fame will be yours._

 _You need not worry. You can return here anytime you wish, but when we give out the call, you shall answer it._

 _Should you accept, take this key and place it in the hidden pedestal. Only then will you be granted access._

 _We look forward to meeting you, Mac._

 _Sincerely, the SSB_

"SSB?" Mac repeated. "Who are those guys?"

"I don't know, kid," Doc said. "But whatever you gotta do, you gotta do alone. Just remember what I taught you."

"But what about my title?"

"The note said you could come back whenever you want, right? I'll find some way to contact you about another challenger, but until then I'll stay put. Good luck, Mac. See you soon."

"You too, Doc," Mac replied as he exited the gym while carrying his gloves, the note clutched in his hand. Since the note had said "nearby alley", he assumed it meant somewhere close by the gym. He decided to start there.

Mac's initial search came up with nothing, for all he saw was just the normal dumpsters, garbage bags, and brick walls. He was just about to turn back… before he spotted something that seemed out of place.

One of the bricks in a nearby wall was sticking outward like a sore thumb. Curious, Mac moved up to it, examining it closely. He reached out with one finger… and pressed against it.

The brick slid into the wall with a click, and Mac jumped back at the sound. What followed, to his amazement, was the wall separating in half. Like a hidden door.

And beyond that door was a pedestal. No doubt the one mentioned in the letter. Walking up to it, Mac readied the key… and placed it in.

No sooner than he did, the pedestal began to shudder and shake as a blue light shone from inside it. Mac took a cautious step back, his face in a nervous expression.

The pedestal exploded with a loud boom, a blue light enveloping Mac's vision…

…

"You there. On your feet."

The voice was unfamiliar to Mac. With a groan, he rose to his feet, opened his eyes and strapped on his gloves. Once he had properly adjusted them, he glanced upward.

He was somewhere… also unfamiliar. Floating islands in the clear blue sky, ruined architecture with some covered in foliage, and a red banner containing a symbol of a circle with a cross in it. He definitely wasn't in the city anymore…

"You must be this Little Mac person we sent out for."

The voice came from behind Mac, so he turned behind him… to see an orange armored figure with a red helmet and an arm cannon. The face behind the visor studied him, as far as Mac could tell from its posture.

"Uh, yes," he replied, still taken aback at the figure before him. "That's me. And you would be…"

"Samus Aran," the figure said, the helmet never redirecting its gaze from him. "My intel says you are a champion in your world?"

 _World?_ Mac thought to himself, yet he allowed his answer to come clear. "That's right. Champion of the World Video Boxing Association."

"Hmm…" Samus muttered. "You seem to be a little bit on the short side. Why the Announcer sent for you, I don't think I'll ever know."

 _Short?!_

This wasn't the first time Mac had heard of this. Back when he had enlisted in the tournament, officials had laughed at him for his height. He was told he stood no chance at winning a single fight. But he proved them wrong. He proved them all wrong. So this one needed to know exactly who she was messing with.

Curling his fists inside his gloves, Mac felt his face grow red as he slowly drew his arm back. Samus was oblivious to this moment, as she was caught up in her own discussion.

"Most of the fighters are an inch or two above your height, Bowser and Ganondorf even more so. The little guys like Kirby may be strong, but they're easy to send flying. So why should you be any diff-"

THWAM!

Mac threw his fist forward with blink-and-you'll-miss-it speed, connecting hard with Samus' right side. The impact was so strong, Samus was sent soaring through the air and vanishing off the edge of the platform. Mac, meanwhile, was left in shock.

"Did… did I do that?" he whispered, staring at his hand in awe. "I don't think any of my punches were that strong."

"Perhaps I might have underestimated you," Samus replied. Startled, Mac looked up to see the armored figure float down on a hovering circular platform. If he had to guess, it served to return her to safety should she fall (or get knocked off) one of the floating platforms.

"But for now, I need to take you to HQ. Follow me. I'll explain everything on the way."

…

Later, Samus' Gunship hovered into the hangar and landed, pilot and passenger disembarking immediately afterward. This whole dimension-crossover thing was a little too much for Mac to take in, but fighting whole new opponents? That, he could handle. So that would be what he would focus on.

A pair of doors slid open, allowing Samus and Mac entry into the main lobby. Several of the Smashers were already assembled there, apparently waiting for something… or maybe Mac himself?

"He doesn't seem much like a warrior," Marth commented. "He only fights for sport."

"Yeah? Well, so do we," Captain Falcon responded. "Most of the time."

As Mac's eyes hovered over the crowd, he noticed a vaguely familiar figure staring at him. The big ape grinned and gave him a welcoming thumbs-up.

"Hey, I know that guy!" Mac shouted, pointing at Donkey Kong. "He's one of the challengers I had to defeat!"

"Donkey Kong was sent to test you," Falco told him. "To see if you were truly ready to be one of us. When he came back with bruises and a few missing teeth, we knew you were the next one to fill our roster."

"To be honest here…" Ike began. "I kinda thought you would be one of those Assist Trophy guys."

"Uh, Assist Trophy?" Mac asked, confused.

"They're people that caught the Announcer's attention but aren't worthy enough to join us. So, instead, we call on them for help in battle." Fox explained. "Let's see, there's that purple guy with the tennis racket, the black and red hedgehog, the lightning girl, the armadillo with the cowboy hat, the life-force sucking alien, the pixel army…"

"Popcorn?"

"Gah!" Mac yelped, the voice having come from his side. There, Sonic stood with a bucket in his arms. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," the hedgehog replied. "It's just that Mario and Bowser are gonna have an old-fashioned throwdown soon. Thought you might wanna join us."

"Pika!" Pikachu added, popping his head out of the bucket, to Sonic's surprise. "Hey! I told you to save some for the rest of us!"

Mac couldn't help but smirk as Sonic ushered the little Pokémon out. He turned to the big screen up above as Samus' voice cut in.

"There's something I think you might want to know. You won't be fighting all your battles personally."

"What do you mean?"

"There are times when a fighter is unable to attend, such as a situation in their own universe. For this, simulated versions of themselves have been created for combat. Each of them takes the form of the same version of the fighter… but from an alternate reality. For example…"

After entering a series of inputs into a console, Samus turned to the now-lit screen. It showed a small sequence of Mario in a red, white, and blue costume saluting with a flag in the background. The image changed to an alternate version of Sonic, wearing blue shoes and blue glowing cuffs, speeding through a futuristic city at night.

"We've found seven alternate simulated forms of each fighter to substitute if the original is not present," Samus explained. "And we're still searching in case of any more newcomers. And as a little something for you, we've created a wireframe version of yourself to also partake in the coming battles."

Fox, listening to something on an earpiece, nodded and ended the transmission. "Show's about to start."

Without further ado, Samus typed in something else on the console. The screen stopped showing footage of the alternate reality fighters… and switched to a view of a boxing ring.

"Hey, that's…" Mac started. "That's the same ring I fought in, right?"

"Yep," Fox confirmed. "But today, it sees more than just guys in gloves punching each other."

The boxer rose an eyebrow at the mercenary's words, but the sound of a pipe rising from the ground made everyone turn their eyes to the screen.

As a mustached figure leaped from the pipe, a spiny monster emerged from flame on the other side of the area. His nostrils flared at the sight of his enemy. Mario's only response was a straight tightening of his hat as the Announcer began the countdown.

"Three… two… one… GO!"

The two charged in a sprint, leaping over the ropes of the ring in a fluid movement. Bowser lunged with a roar, with Mario somersaulting over his old foe and springing himself off the ropes. He stomped down on Bowser's head hard, leaving the Koopa King dazed as the hero landed gracefully and waved to the crowd…

…before noticing something behind him.

He jumped out of the way as a stream of fire roasted the spot where he once was. Diving back into the fray, Mario weaved around Bowser's punches and slid beneath his legs.

Grabbing Bowser by the tail, Mario spun him around and threw him towards the ropes with a quick "Buh-bye!" But as Bowser reached the ropes, the force of the throw caused the ropes to strain against him like a slingshot.

Seeing his chance, Bowser grinned… and curled into a spiky ball just as the ropes let him go. Mario had to duck to avoid the spinning shell.

Uncurling and digging his claws into the ring's surface, Bowser charged again. Mario dashed forward to meet his enemy head-on. The two of them connected with their hands clasping together in a struggle…

…before Mario broke the clash and struck with an overhead headbutt. Raising an arm to block the attack, Bowser countered with a heavy dropkick. Mario was flung back towards a corner of the ring, quickly recovering and sliding to a halt. But just before he could move back in…

A net flung itself over his head.

"Hey! What the?" Sonic gasped, dropping his handful of popcorn back into the bucket.

"Who's that guy?" Falco asked as the camera focused on the newcomer…

…a kid-looking character with a triangular nose, a smile, a number one on his red t-shirt, and a gleam in his eye.

 **(A/N: I am so, so, so sorry this took longer than I hoped. Turns out I'm not that good at multitasking when it comes to writing. To be honest, I'm not that good at multitasking in general. I just can't seem to do two things at once (unless one of them involves waiting before doing anything else).**

 **Again, I sincerely apologize for everyone who's waited this long. Villager will be in the works soon. And I promise he won't take as long as Little Mac.)**


	41. Animal Crossing

Town and City

Animal Crossing dimension

It was just another beautiful day in town. Lots of activities were in store, such as catching bugs, fishing, planting trees, or even listening to whatever jams K.K. Slider had in store.

The town's sole human villager opened the door to his house, his eye meeting the wondrous outdoors before him. Taking a deep, relaxing breath and exhaling, he told himself it felt good to have a day off from being mayor.

The blue post of his mailbox caught his attention. The envelope icon was flashing… which meant he had gotten something!

Walking over to the mailbox, the villager opened it and took out an envelope. As he closed it back up, the post turned to its side and laid down against the mailbox. The villager broke the seal on the envelope and read the letter inside…

He almost dropped the letter when he was finished. Wow, really?! They wanted him?! Even though the only way he could truly fight was with a pair of boxing gloves, the letter had said to use whatever means he could. It was worth a shot!

After taking one last look at where the envelope said to go, the villager dashed off with the letter. The empty envelope fluttered in the wind, resting on the ground where a strolling Tom Nook took notice. Curiously, Tom Nook stared at the envelope… noticing its emblem consisting of a circle with a cross in it.

Meanwhile, the villager ran to the outskirts of town with a shovel in hand. The letter said to dig, so dig he did. The first few spots came up with nothing, but after a few more tries…

The villager stumbled back when his shovel contacted something with a loud CLANG! Putting the shovel down and getting to his knees, he brushed some dirt aside to reveal a mysterious pedestal. At the very top… rested a keyhole.

Pulling the key found in the envelope out of his pocket, the villager placed it into the pedestal… and turned it. Light flowed out from the keyhole with a click, the pedestal began to glow as the villager took an uneasy step back…

And then came the blast of blinding white.

…

Woozy, the villager stumbled to his feet and rubbed his eyes. Once he adjusted to his surroundings… he almost jumped in surprise. But his jump would have ended badly.

Badly, because he was currently in a boxing stadium… and on top of the lights above the ring. Below, a man with a red hat, gloves, boots, and overalls was battling a giant, spiky-shelled monster with horns.

The villager slunk back among the railing he was peeking over, feeling a little frightened. The sound of a cheering crowd filled his ears, and he turned to see an attending audience. They were watching both the fight and a live broadcast on a big screen with speakers on both sides. A few moments passed, and the screen changed to show statistics of the fighters.

The man in red appeared with a fireball in one hand as he struck a pose. _MARIO_ the text read. _Mr. Video Game Himself._

The other side of the screen showed the beast, mouth in a snarl and claw extended. _BOWSER_ it said. _King of the Koopas._

The villager understood. Maybe he could take out both of these guys and win his very first match! That would be a great first impression!

Donning a red helmet with twin balloons, the villager hopped from the lights and fluttered down, flapping his arms like wings as he descended. Fortunately, the crowd was too focused on the fight to notice him.

Landing on a pathway to the ring, the villager took off the helmet and readied a net. Running forward as if chasing a butterfly with it, he climbed up into the ring and onto the ropes. Bouncing up on the top rope like a trampoline, he sprung himself into the air as the man in red- Mario- was sent sliding back to his corner of the ring.

The villager came back down, thrusting his net downward… and trapping Mario inside. A charging Bowser came to a halt, reptilian eyes wide as they rested on the villager.

"Huh? Hey! Where'd you come from?!"

The villager's only reply was flinging the net to the side, sending Mario tumbling into the ropes. Quickly equipping his boxing gloves, he hopped into the ring and broke into a run.

"Hmph! Doesn't matter!" Bowser growled, cracking his knuckles. "I'll squash you like a little bug all the same!" He threw a yellow-scaled fist forward, and the villager rolled to the side to dodge. He quickly nailed a one-two to Bowser's left thigh before his other fist came crashing down. The villager quickly sidestepped as the fist smashed against the ring's floor.

Bouncing on his feet with his gloves raised, the villager threw some quick jabs and a hook, ready for his opponent's next move.

"You're quick for a newbie," Bowser noticed, swinging his fist again with the villager ducking to avoid the blow. Out of the corner of his eye, the villager noticed Mario climbing back into the ring, confused at the newcomer's arrival.

"But small fry like you are nothing!" Bowser huffed as the villager dodged another punch and socked him in the stomach. "Unf! See? Hardly felt that!" Bowser slammed his fist into the floor again, forcing the villager to jump back.

Seeing his opening, Mario raced in and attacked Bowser again. While the two were distracted with each other, the villager saw an opportunity. While the duo exchanged blows, the villager planted a seed, watered it, and took out an ax.

"HA! Good luck with that, buddy!" Bowser taunted. "A puny blade like that won't even break a horn! Now be useful and give me a real… a real…"

With a smirk, the Villager dashed behind the newly grown tree as Mario and Bowser stared at it in awe.

"Is… Is that a TREE?!" The Koopa King gawked. "How did you grow a tree in the middle of a… uh oh."

Whacking the trunk with his ax, the villager stepped back as it began to topple over. Bowser managed to snap out of his trance long enough to catch the tree in his hands, claws scraping the bark as Mario dove out of the way.

"Alright, now THAT was uncalled for!" Bowser snarled, tossing the tree out of the ring. "You can't just grow a tree and try to crush me with-OW!"

During Bowser's rant, the villager had dashed back in… and dropped a bowling ball on his foot. With an angry growl, Bowser knocked the ball away.

"A bowling ball?! That does it! You're definitely cheating, so no more Mr. Nice Bowser!" Drawing back, Bowser deeply inhaled as smoke rose from his mouth and nose.

The villager re-equipped his boxing gloves and sprinted back in, sliding under a punch thrown at him by Mario. Landing a solid blow on Bowser's torso, the villager watched as the monster toppled forward at the peak of his charge…

…and follow up with a heavy uppercut to the chin.

A fireball blasted upward out of Bowser's mouth, the Koopa King landing on his shell. The villager and Mario turned to each other, barely noticing the fireball's point of impact… until a loud crashing noise caused them to look up.

The fireball had slammed right into the light fixture hanging over the ring, making every spotlight go out and pieces of it to fall off. The force from the fireball made the fixture shudder, its supports to weaken… and completely break. The fixture fell down, down, down into the ring below…

…and the villager's world turned dark as Mario leaped out of the way just in time.

…

"You're kidding me, right? The Announcer wanted this guy?!"

"Look at him! He doesn't even look like he can fight!"

"You saw how he beat Bowser, Falco!"

"Nobody can interfere like that, right?"

"Everybody, quiet! I think he's coming to!"

The villager opened his eyes… to find himself in some sort of medical bay, lying in some kind of bed. He was surrounded by people he didn't recognize. Mario was among them, a man in green by his side.

"Well," said a man in a helmet and a dark blue suit. "That was one way to make an impression for yourself, rookie."

"But your world is entirely peaceful," a male swordsman said. "How could you have been selected?"

"He must have some potential, Marth," a figure in orange-red armor answered. "And while he might not wield many weapons, there are plenty more tools for him to use in the matches to come."

"I thought Bowser said that was cheating. Besides, you can't just grow a tree in a boxing ring! There's no soil whatsoever!" an angel spoke up.

"Then his universe has a lot to be desired." Another swordsman replied, his weapon looking slightly too large for him.

"Plus, have you seen the little guys we have?!" a talking fox in a jacket said. "Kirby, Pikachu, the Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, they all pack a punch!"

"You do realize the Ice Climbers are banned for illegal teaming, right?" A blue bird asked. "At least, temporarily… I hope."

"Hey, since when was that even a thing?!"

The man with the helmet and suit raised a hand to silence everyone. "The name's Captain Falcon," he said to the villager. "And these guys don't need to tell you how to play the game. It's just like that letter said: you can use whatever you have to win the day, um… how about we call you Villager? I mean, you do live in a town."

Feeling better already, Villager hopped out of the bed with a joyful pose. He was glad to have new friends… and he could already imagine the good times he'd have with them!


	42. May The Stars Shine Down On You

Somewhere in the cosmos

Super Mario dimension

The Comet Observatory floated through space.

A yellow Luma stood outside, staring at the infinite blackness of the universe dotted with the light of stars. Other colorful Lumas scampered around the Observatory. The yellow Luma only gazed all around it. Its eyes watched twinkling stars, distant comets, and a shooting star…

A shooting star that seemed to weave and curve every which way.

The Luma jumped back in surprise. No shooting star acted like that! Mama needed to know about this!

The star blipped rapidly as it sped past the Luma's view, off into space. The yellow Luma turned around and raced inside the Observatory. It searched and searched all over for its caretaker…

"Why, whatever has you so troubled?"

The Luma turned to the source of the voice and, with a happy chitter, leaped into her arms. Wasting no time, the Luma quickly explained to her about the strange shooting star.

"I agree. Out of all the stars in the universe, no shooting star can move that quickly and with precise movements. Did you see where it went?"

The Luma pointed in the indicated direction.

"Well, then… let's follow it."

…

Engines roared and flames spat out from exhausts as five racing karts zoomed down the multi-colored track of Rainbow Road. The competition for first place was heated up.

Bowser rammed the rear of Luigi's kart, sending the cowardly green sidekick into a panic. Luigi slammed on the gas, trying to get away from Bowser as much as he could. As Peach drove up to the duo, she only gave them a glance.

Up ahead, Donkey Kong caught up to Mario, intending to overtake him for first place. The two drivers were soon side-by-side, giving each other a glare that sent them back to their rivalry days…

Suddenly, something blasted past them, sending both drivers skidding! Mario barely had a good glance at it, but it looked like… a star?

…

Kirby raced down the track, barely noticing the racers he had flown past. His assignment had been made clear: the delivery of an invitation to somewhere called "the Comet Observatory". But in a universe not his own, Kirby knew getting lost was a high probability. He could probably use this place as a reminder for where he'd been.

A trail of blue light and dust swooshed past, startling Kirby and making him lose his balance on the Warp Star. A comet!

The Warp Star wobbled and struggled to stay in the air (or space, in this case) as Kirby held on for dear life. One slip off and he would be floating forever in zero gravity…

The Warp Star crashed down onto the colorful path, vanishing as it hit. Kirby, flung forward, was sent tumbling and sliding to a stop face-first. He lay motionless for a moment, trying to catch his breath… before feeling something tap him on the head.

Kirby hopped to his feet, looking around at the stars above him before a small noise made him look ahead… to see a strange star-like creature before him. Obviously one of this universe's various species.

Kirby and the star creature stared at each other curiously… before the sound of engines came from behind him.

"Oh! It's Kirby!" he heard a feminine voice call out.

"What the heck's he doing here?!" another voice called out, this one a little meaner. "He ruined our race!"

Turning behind him, Kirby saw Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Bowser, and Peach all in racing karts. Apparently, this was the track he had landed on. He was lucky he didn't get hit.

Slowing to a stop near Kirby, Donkey Kong poked at the pink puffball with one finger… while Mario grew intrigued when his eyes rested on the star creature. Kirby realized that Mario knew this thing. But from where?

A blue light suddenly shone in front of the group… a light that Kirby recognized to be of the comet from earlier. The light began to fade as a heavenly voice called out.

"Luma… come to Mother."

The star creature chirped in joy before bouncing into the fading light… which revealed itself to be a woman in a blue dress, platinum hair covering one of her twinkling sapphire eyes, a star brooch and earrings, and a silver crown to top it off.

Gasping, Mario exited his vehicle and jogged up to the woman as Kirby and Luigi did the same. Her eyes resting on the brothers, the woman gave a warm smile as she held the star creature, the "Luma", in her arms.

"Greetings, Mario Brothers," she spoke. "It has been quite a while."

"Princess Rosalina!" Peach gasped as she, Bowser and Donkey Kong approached. "How nice of you to join us! What brings you here?"

"It appears this strange, pink creature is responsible for this meeting." The woman, Rosalina, answered. Bowser gave out an irritated huff.

"Darn right he is! Thanks to him, I don't have my trophy!"

Ignoring the pouting Koopa King who had his arms crossed and head turned away in a snarl, Peach stepped forth.

"His name is Kirby, and he hails from a universe unlike this one. He is a dear friend to all of us."

Rosalina's eyes grew wide. "Another universe, you say?"

Mario and Luigi nodded simultaneously.

"Back on the Observatory, Luma here informed me of a shooting star that was moving quickly and wildly throughout space. That must have been you, little one. I accidentally managed to drop Luma onto Rainbow Road… where the two of you must have met."

Kirby suddenly perked up… and smiled, doing a small dance in victory.

"Oh?" Rosalina noticed. "Is there something on your mind?"

Kirby nodded before taking out an envelope and handing it out to the woman. Instead of reaching out, Rosalina smiled and pulled out a wand with a star on the tip… and waved it.

To Kirby's surprise, the envelope began to levitate from his hand and float directly in front of Rosalina. With a few more gestures of the wand, Rosalina made the seal on the envelope break, open it and extract the letter inside.

"Hmm…" she said, reading over the contents with Luma. "It seems all of you have been busy."

"Kirby must have been looking for you to give you that," Peach realized. "I do hope he hasn't tired himself traveling to galaxy after galaxy in his search."

"And I believe he must be waiting for his response. To which I say…" Rosalina began, releasing her gravitational hold on the envelope. "I accept. I look forward to learning more about these new universes."

Giving out an excited chirp, Luma hopped from Rosalina's arms and landed near Kirby. The two of them danced around before giving each other a high-five. With a chuckle, Rosalina moved her wand in sync with their actions.

"But before we all get started," she spoke with a smile. "I believe you were all in the middle of something?"

"NOW we're talking!" Bowser roared, bumping his fists together as everyone got back into their karts. "Let's get this thing back underway!"

"Of course. But first…" Rosalina pointed her wand at the karts and moved it upward… sending them all floating.

"Whoa! What the?!" Bowser shouted in surprise.

"Now, now…" Rosalina assured him. "I'm sure you all want this to go fairly, don't you?"

With those words, she directed the five karts back to a sign that read "MARIOKART" in colorful letters. While they floated to the starting line, Kirby hopped back onto his Warp Star and flew after them while Rosalina followed.

"Second time's the charm!" Bowser roared. "Hope you chumps are ready to eat my stardust! Again!"

"Races aren't about winning or losing," Peach replied. "It's how you run them."

Mario and Luigi nodded to each other, wishing good luck while Donkey Kong straightened his necktie. Flying in from behind them, Kirby readied his Warp Star and took a bracing stance while Rosalina readied a Launch Star.

Before long, Lakitu appeared with the racing lights on the end of his fishing pole. "Everyone ready?" he announced before raising his hand, counting down as the lights began to shine.

"Three… two… one… GO!"

As the three red lights turned blue, the karts sped off from the starting line and onto the colored track. The Warp Star raced off into the space off the track while Rosalina blasted off from her Launch Star, arms spread as she flew.

As the karts zoomed along the track, drove across Dash Panels, and nabbed Item Boxes, Kirby looped his Warp Star under and over the track, kicking up a stunt as he waved to the racers. Rosalina flew by as Luma chittered in glee.

And on the track below, Mario, once again in the lead, pumped his fist above him with a glorious "YAHOO!"


	43. Mega Man

After yet another match, Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby, Donkey Kong, and Sonic were relaxing in various rooms in Smash HQ.

Mario was sound asleep in his dorm, Donkey Kong and Kirby were having a snack of bananas and hot dogs, Link was practicing his swordsmanship skills, Samus was blasting targets dummies in the shooting range, and Sonic was running at high-speed on a personal treadmill modified for his velocity levels.

Some of the other Smashers were off on battles themselves, so it was just those six. And everything was going well, until…

BWEEP! BWEEP! BWEEP!

The alarm caught everyone's attention. A startled-awake Mario fell out of bed and quickly ran out of his room. Sonic, noticing the sound, leaped up, turned off the treadmill and blasted out of the room without losing momentum. Samus ended the session and jogged off. After cutting down a simulated Marth, Link ran from the room as the simulation cut off due to the alarm. Donkey Kong tossed a banana peel behind him as he left the cafeteria, and an unfortunate Kirby slipped on it as he tried to follow.

And on every monitor, the same message was displayed: A red banner with three words in black letters.

NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING!

…

As Samus' Gunship flew over the open valley littered with vast plains and rocky cliffs and formations, the squad formulated a plan.

"A dimensional wormhole was opened in this area, according to HQ's satellite array. I'll drop off Mario, Link, DK, and Kirby at the coordinates we're currently heading for." Samus explained. "Sonic, your job is to head to the portal's location, locate the challenger and draw whoever it is to the others. Think you can do that?"

"Can do, Sammy!" Sonic replied, fitting himself with an earpiece in his right ear. "I've been wanting to take a test run around these parts!"

"Please don't call me that." The bounty hunter groaned as the hedgehog stood on a circular platform. With a reassuring thumbs-up from the blue blur, she pressed a button on the ship's controls, causing the platform to rise up towards an opening now appearing in the upper hull.

The platform halted as Sonic was lifted on top of the moving Gunship, his spines and fur blowing in the wind. With arms spread and eyes closed, Sonic leaped backward gracefully, the Gunship flying off ahead of him. The hedgehog landed in a pose similar to a marathon runner's starting position, kicking up dust on impact. Turning his head straight forward, Sonic opened his eyes…

…and ran, a trail of dust flowing behind him.

Back on the Gunship, Samus activated the link to Sonic's earpiece as a holographic map appeared.

"Sonic, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear!"

"Alright, listen up," she said, pointing to a pulsing red dot on the map. "The portal's opening location is 10 miles northwest of your position. Once you're there and have the newcomer's attention, head to the valley east of there. I'll drop everyone else off there."

"Roger that, Sam! On my way!"

A blue streak sped underneath the Gunship's viewport, leaping onto large boulders and taking off across the moonlit surface at the speed of sound.

Samus sighed as she piloted her ship towards the drop point. "Please don't call me that, either."

…

Dr. Light's lab

20XX, Mega Man dimension

A brown-haired, blue-eyed boy swept up a corner of the lab and set the broom aside when finished. Nearby, a girl in a red dress set down a box of metallic parts while a man in a white lab coat fiddled with some monitors.

To the untrained eye, the children appeared human… but they were anything but human.

Their names were DLN-001 and DLN-002, created by Dr. Thomas Light as assistant robots. He had nicknamed them Rock and Roll and treated them as his children.

Dr. Light had also had a partner in the past: Dr. Albert Wily. Together, the two of them built six more machines dubbed "Robot Masters". Their partnership brought the birth of many mechanical marvels… but only for so long.

Dr. Wily began to grow jealous at the recognition Dr. Light received for the results of their combined efforts. He turned to ideas of world conquest and abducted the Robot Masters, wishing to use them for his plans.

To combat this threat, Rock volunteered to be reconfigured into a fighting robot for justice. Dr. Light set to work… and Mega Man, the Blue Bomber, was born.

Time and time again, he would thwart Dr. Wily's plans and obtain the weapon data of every Robot Master he faced… but after defeating his foe yet another time, Mega Man reached his breaking point.

He turned his Mega Buster on Dr. Wily, hoping to end this for good… but he hesitated.

Because of the laws of robotics, Mega Man's programming forbade him from attacking and injuring organic lifeforms. It was his most crucial flaw. Nonetheless, every time another scheme was concocted, Mega Man would step up and shut it down.

But as for today, it was yet another day at the lab. No rogue robots, no evil doctors, and no…

A series of beeps on a monitor grabbed Rock's attention. Dr. Light brought up the alert curiously… and a red icon was shown plummeting from the sky.

"Dr. Light?" Rock asked as he approached. "What is that?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's coming in fast."

"Can you figure out the trajectory?"

"Just a minute…" the doctor explained, punching in a few commands on the keyboard. "Judging its speed, it should be making impact any moment now."

"And its landing point?"

"Hmm… it appears to be-"

KRA-BOOM!

Rock stumbled forward as the entire lab shook. Roll fell to the floor with a yelp and Dr. Light was almost flung against the monitors. Lights flickered on and off before power eventually restored itself.

It didn't take Rock long to figure out what had happened.

"…right outside the lab?"

Looking out one of the lab's windows, he could see smoke starting to rise up. And among the smoke… he could make out a faint blue glow.

"I better go check it out," Rock said with his eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?" Roll asked nervously. "What if it's a new kind of robot you're not ready to face?"

"Relax. Even if it is a robot, I'll find out why it's here. But in case there's gonna be a fight… Rush! Beat!"

A red robotic dog and a blue robotic bird raced onto the scene, joining Rock's side.

"I'll have these guys to back me up."

"Good luck out there, son." Dr. Light said with a smile. "Whether this is related to another one of Wily's plots or not, I'm sure you can handle this."

"I will."

With a final wish of luck, Rock cautiously exited the lab with Rush and Beat by his side. The first thing he noticed was a newly formed crater in the grass. With a curious expression, he walked up to it and peered down…

…and inside rested a glowing blue crystal.

"A crystal? Was this part of a meteorite or something?"

Beat fluttered down while Rush slowly moved into the crater, Rock following close by. Staring at the crystal in awe, Rock could have sworn he saw it pulse with light as he approached.

"Well, whatever this thing is…" he muttered, slowly placing a hand on it. "it certainly doesn't look like an ordinary-ngh!"

He felt a shock travel through his hand and he jerked it away. Noticing this, Rush barked in concern.

"I'm okay, boy! I'm okay!" Rock assured him. "It's just a little… huh?"

Looking back to the crystal, Rock took in the sight unfolding before him. The crystal was lightly trembling and glowing with light. With a gasp, he began to back away.

"Wh-what's going on?!"

The answer to his question came as quickly as he had spoken. Arcs of electricity shot from the crystal, striking the robots with enough voltage to nearly cause a short-circuit. The three robots shuddered as the electricity coursed through them… before they and the crystal blinked away from the world.

…

The next thing Rock saw was a swirling blue tunnel as he felt himself falling. Or was he floating? His logic processor couldn't tell.

"RUSH! BEAT!" he called out into the void. "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

If they gave any response, it could barely be picked up by his auditory sensors. They were too overwhelmed by the angry, swirling roars of the vortex and the crackles of lightning. He tried to keep himself upright, to find any sense of where up was… before the blue tunnel vanished.

Gravity took ahold as Rock took in the new sight. A cloudy black sky, a bright full moon and rock formations jutting from the ground.

He realized he was falling. As he saw the ground race up to meet him, he could barely think of his next move…

…before something grabbed onto his arms. Looking up, Rock saw flapping wings struggling to keep him aloft.

"Beat! Nice safe!"

The robot bird chirped in thanks before setting him down on the ground.

"Heh. Of all those times you saved me from pits, and now saving me from smashing into the ground… hey, where's Rush?"

His answer came in a whimper as the red robot dog limped to his side.

"Oh… looks like that fall took a lot outta you, huh, boy?" Rock whispered, patting Rush on the head. "At least you're lucky. I don't think anything organic could have survived that. But… the bad news is that I don't have an Energy Tank to fix you up. You'll just have to make do, okay?"

Rush grunted in approval as Rock stood.

"Alright, so… I have a question. Where the heck are we?" he said, looking around at the vast landscape around him. Rush and Beat looked absolutely clueless, with the latter now atop the former's head.

Rock began to head off across the plains, with his companions in tow…

…but after what seemed to be hours of walking, there wasn't much luck in finding out where they were.

"Okay, change of plans," Rock said with a sigh. "Beat, why don't you do some aerial recon while Rush and I keep… huh?"

Beat chirped curiously at Rock's pause, to which the humanoid robot raised a hand to silence him.

"Rush… do you hear that?"

The robot dog listened… before he picked it up too. The sound was coming from behind them, and it sounded like a jet engine being powered up. The trio turned to see a large dust trail being picked up in the background.

Rock noticed something in front of the trail… which had a bright blue glow. And it was coming right for them.

"Brace yourselves!" Rock yelled, donning blue armor and a helmet. His hand converted itself into a cannon, which he aimed at the incoming object. When it got close enough, Mega Man fired a series of solar blasts at it…

…only for them to miss as the object zoomed past with a sonic boom.

"WHOA!" Mega Man yelled as he, Rush and Beat were blown off their feet. Struggling to his feet as the object raced away, Mega Man pressed two fingers to the side of his head.

"Dr. Light! Rush, Beat and I are in some strange place, and some kind of… blue blur just raced by us! I'm going after it!"

To his confusion… there was no response.

"Dr. Light? Hello? Do you read me?"

Still nothing.

He tried again, for Roll, for Auto, and even for Proto Man… but he couldn't get a connection to either of them.

"Ugh. No answer. Alright, Rush! Let's get after it!"

Hopping on top of his companion, Mega Man readied his Mega Buster as Rush converted himself into his jet mode. The boosters kicked in… and Rush flew off.

From the air, Rush zeroed in on the object, which was speeding across the plains just ahead. Mega Man tried to get a bigger look at whatever it was… but all he saw was a blue streak weaving past rock pillars and jumping over gaps.

"A little closer, buddy!"

Rush barked in reply, his thrusters increasing in power. Aiming his Buster at the blue streak, Mega Man waited for the opportunity as his systems began scanning the source of the blur.

He fired, solar pellets shooting from his Buster. They smacked against the ground as the blue streak weaved and zoomed around each shot. Mega Man fired again and again, trying to get a clear shot… but the thing was just too fast.

The streak suddenly made a sharp left turn, and Mega Man held on tight as Rush banked after it. As soon as he began re-accelerating, the readings came in… leaving Mega Man in shock.

 _What? Organic?! But… but that can't be! No living thing is that incredibly fast! It's gotta be a robot! It's just gotta!_

"Follow it, Rush!" he shouted as he took aim again. "Don't lose it!"

Rush barked again, growling as he kept his speed up. Mega Man fired again and again, but the blue streak kept zipping around and avoiding his shots.

"Come on! Hold still, you little… aha!"

Mega Man's eyes rested on a tall rock pillar. Turning his Buster on that, he began to charge up his weapon. A blue glow rose from within the Buster… and as it reached full charge, he fired.

The shot smacked against the bottom of the pillar, sending pebbles flying and the pillar beginning to topple over. But to Mega Man's surprise, the blue streak barely even slowed down or turned away from the pillar. Instead, it sped right underneath it as it collapsed, kicking up dust as it hit the ground.

Mega Man never let up, gritting his teeth as he fired again and again, keeping track of high heat levels to avoid an overheat. The blue streak kept its distance from each shot, a boulder even being reduced to pebbles from a near miss.

The blue streak kept zooming along, racing up a cliff and onto a rocky ledge. Rush flew in close as Mega Man kept shooting, blowing up a part of the cliff in the process. As soon as Rush flew close to the blur to keep pace with it, Mega Man took aim again…

…and saw the source of the streak. A blue, green-eyed creature with red shoes and a spiky back.

Wait a second… spiky?!

"Not bad!" the creature shouted as it ran. "Seen better, but not bad!" Before Mega Man could reply, he jumped upward, curled himself into a spinning ball…

…and rammed Rush in the side!

The robot dog yelped as it tried to stay in the air. The blue creature slid down another cliff and hit the ground running. Mega Man kept his balance steady, gritting his teeth at the streak.

 _Man, this thing could give Quick Man a run for his money! Literally! But he's still faster than all of the Robot Masters like him… and he's not even using anything like Flash Man's Time Stopper!_

"Come on, Rush! Stay on him!" He ordered, with his friend complying immediately.

The streak jumped off boulders that Mega Man blasted to bits, raced through small caves that gave him small cover, and sped off across open terrain.

 _I just can't get a good hit on this guy!_ Mega Man thought. _So maybe… I'll just aim ahead of him! That could work!_

Readjusting his aim, Mega Man opened fire directly in front of the creature. His shots smacked the earth, kicking up dirt and dust that threw off the streak's momentum. Its speed faltered… but only for a second before it blasted off again.

 _You're not getting away that easy!_

The streak kept gaining distance with Rush on its tail. Mega Man kept shooting, with the streak dodging each blast from his Mega Buster. During their chase, rocky pillars were blown apart or fallen like chopped trees. Smoking holes were punched in the ground as the blue streak veered around them. And up ahead… was a large cliff.

 _Gotcha! Nowhere left to run now!_

But the streak still didn't slow down. Instead, it kept speeding forward… before taking a huge leap off the cliff.

Rush flew close to the ground, with Mega Man disembarking as he converted back to his normal form. Beat fluttered close by as Mega Man unequipped his battle gear.

"Come on, blue blur," Rock muttered as he approached the edge of the cliff. "Where did you… go?"

Instead of the spiky blue creature at the bottom of the chasm, Rock saw something else. Four figures were all turning in his direction. A mustached guy with a red hat, a green figure with a sword and shield, a pink squishy thing, and a giant brown-furred ape with a necktie.

And, despite what his readings told him, they looked too bizarre to be organic. Especially when the red guy's fist became engulfed in flame.

"Rush…" Rock said, re-equipping his gear to become Mega Man. "Stay. You too, Beat." The two mechanical pets slinked back in response.

Crouching down, Mega Man teleported himself off the cliff and onto the ground below with a BOOWIP! Readying his Buster, he aimed it at his new targets.

He burst forward into a run, the others charging toward him. The one with the sword was first to attack, slashing horizontally. Mega Man slid to avoid the attack, knocking out the swordsman's legs from under him in the process.

Scrambling back to his feet, he faced the red man as the two slid past each other, kicking up dust behind them. They jumped in unison, and the red guy slammed his flaming fist into Mega Man's face before he could take a shot.

Crashing to the ground and quickly springing back up, Mega Man heard the sound of running footsteps from behind him. Rolling out of the way as the gorilla pounded the earth with a fist, he vaulted onto the gorilla's back and fired at the advancing swordsman. The following blast forced the warrior to back off.

The pink thing sprung up and kicked Mega Man in the side as the gorilla tried to shake him off. Using his Buster to swat the pink thing aside, Mega Man quickly dodged another punch from the gorilla and hit it with a quick Charged Shot.

Then, before Mega Man even realized it, they all started to gang up on him. The red guy rushed in before pummeling him with body blows and an uppercut, the swordsman slashed at his head, the pink thing sent him soaring with a flip kick, and the ape jumped up in pursuit. Clenching both fists together, it slammed down hard onto Mega Man's chassis, sending the Blue Bomber crashing to the ground with a dust cloud forming on impact.

The damage assessment came quickly, and it wasn't well. As the dust settled, Mega Man noticed smoke and sparks rising from his body. If he didn't tip the scales in his favor, he was toast!

 _That does it! Time to stop pulling my punches on these jerks!_

He activated his Variable Weapons Systems, calling on schematics from several Robot Masters.

 _DWN. 009 METAL MAN_

 _-METAL BLADE-_

His Mega Buster reconfigured back into his hand, and a sharp metallic gear emerged into each one. Drawing them back, Mega Man tracked each target's location… before throwing the gears at them.

"YAH!"

One of the gears hit the red guy, causing him to drop gold coins. The other one was blocked by the swordsman's shield. From the left, the pink thing sprinted towards him.

 _DWN. 013 CRASH MAN_

 _-CRASH BOMBER-_

A tiny drill with an orange tip shot from his cannon, reconfigured into a claw, and attached itself to the pink thing's forehead. The pink thing stopped in his tracks, looking at it curiously. Only did it hear the beeping did it realize what it was. In a panic, the pink thing ran around and tried to get it off…

BOOM!

…only for the orange tip to detonate and send the pink thing tumbling to the ground.

The red guy drew a hand back, engulfing it in fire. Mega Man turned to face him.

 _DWN. 016 WOOD MAN_

 _-LEAF SHIELD-_

With a wave of his arm, Mega Man conjured a barrier of rotating leaves around him. He thrust it forward just as the red guy threw a fireball at him. On contact, the leaf barrier snuffed out the fireball and struck the surprised man in red.

A pair of strong hands grabbed Mega Man from behind and tossed him upward. The gorilla leaped up in pursuit, but the Blue Bomber was ready for him this time.

 _DWN. 020 HARD MAN_

 _-HARD KNUCKLE-_

Aiming his fist downward, Mega Man shot it out from his arm. Unable to react in time, the gorilla's eyes nearly popped out of its head when the fist rammed him right in the chest. It smashed into the ground, forming a small hole as Mega Man landed, a new fist emerging to replace the one he launched.

 _DWN. 059 SWORD MAN_

 _-FLAME SWORD-_

Conjuring a blade of fire, Mega Man swung it at the green swordsman, who raised his own weapon to block it.

 _DWN. 054 SLASH MAN_

 _-SLASH CLAW-_

Leaping into the air, Mega Man sharply turned to meet the guy in red. Slashing him across the torso, he was sent sprawling to the ground. The pink thing jumped into the air with one foot extended.

 _DWN. 023 SPARK MAN_

 _-SPARK SHOCK-_

Sprinting to where the pink thing would land for his air attack, Mega Man converted his hands into electrodes, raising them upwards to electrocute the opponent when it landed. The pink thing collapsed with electric burns covering it.

 _DLN. 004 GUTS MAN_

 _-SUPER ARM-_

Grabbing the guy in red as he rushed forward, Mega Man lifted him into the air with one single arm, surprising everyone else with this immense strength. Flinging his arm upward, Mega Man sent the guy in red flying.

Recovering in midair, the guy in red gritted his teeth and readied his fist as the others jumped into the air to join him. They all zeroed in on Mega Man, who still had one last trick up his mechanical sleeve…

 _DWN. 043 FLAME MAN_

 _-FLAME BLAST-_

His arms converting into flamethrowers, Mega Man planted them to the ground… and ignited them.

Two burning pillars burst from the ground, engulfing all four enemies and sending them flying away from him. Each of them smashed against the rocky ground, faint traces of smoke rising from them. The ape's necktie was singed, yet not completely burned off.

"It's over," Mega Man announced as Rush and Beat teleported themselves to his location. "Surrender now and I'll have Dr. Light get you back to normal… if I can find a way to reach him."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary."

"Wha?!" Mega Man shouted, turning to the source of the voice. To his right, a large orange ship flew into view as a woman in a blue dress floated down to his position. An orange figure appeared from the top of the hovering ship, apparently set to autopilot.

Mega Man could hardly speak when the two figures approached him and the four more he had just defeated. And from behind them… a blue streak raced into view and braked to a halt between them, red shoes digging into the rocky ground.

With a determined frown, Mega Man aimed his Buster at him and began charging…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy, blue boy!" the blue creature chuckled, arms held in surrender. "That was quite a chase we had back there, but we mean you no harm."

Mega Man was confused. "Mean me no harm? You almost ran me over, and these four attacked me!"

"A test," replied the figure in orange. "My name is Samus Aran, a bounty hunter where I come from. And it seems like you use that arm cannon of yours well, just like me."

"I am Rosalina, caretaker of Lumas," the other woman addressed. "And these are my friends: Mario, Link, Kirby, and Donkey Kong. I understand your confusion… for I am also a newcomer to the Smash Brothers."

Before Mega Man could question what these "Smash Brothers" were, the blue creature spoke up.

"And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive! Pretty impressive that you and your flying dog could keep up with me back there."

"Wait a minute… hedgehog?" Mega Man whispered. "Y-you mean…?" Could his readings have been right the whole time?

"You… you're not robots?"

The group just stared at him in silence and confusion… before the blue creature- Sonic- burst out laughing.

"WHAT? You thought we were robots?" he chuckled. "Come on! The fur, the flesh, the breathing, that didn't give it away?"

Mega Man was horrified. He found himself in another place, in another time…

 _"Okay, I give up. Sorry about all the trouble. I'll go quietly…"_

 _"I don't trust you, Wily! I'm gonna do what I should have done years ago!"_

 _"You forget, Mega Man. Robots cannot harm humans…"_

 _"I… am more… than... a robot! DIE, Wily!"_

 _The sound of alarms and crumbling debris. His old nemesis pinned underneath metal bars. The perfect chance to end this. But yet… he could barely move in for the shot._

 _Treble arriving and teleporting him away… and then Bass._

 _"Too late, Mega Man. He who hesitates is lost! We shall return!"_

 _Mega Man alone, his whole system filled with anger and the missed chance. Teleporting away as the whole building began to come down…_

"Hey… you feeling okay, new guy?"

The voice of the blue hedgehog brought Mega Man back to the present. The robot sighed, remembering how he tried to reject what Dr. Light… what his father had programmed him to do.

"I… I'm sorry," he said to everyone. "My readings said you were organic, but I thought that couldn't be true." He pointed to the guy in red… Mario. "You can conjure fire from your hands." Then he pointed to Sonic. "And you move too fast to be alive. And you…" He pointed to Kirby. "You don't even look organic at all. And… and my programming forbids me from harming anything that's alive."

Whining, Rush walked up to Mega Man and nuzzled him. Silently, Mega Man placed a hand on his friend's head and rubbed it.

 _First, it was Dr. Wily after I beat him for the seventh time. And now this. What would Dr. Light think of me?_

"You have only fought others like yourself… machine?" Rosalina asked, with Mega Man giving off a silent nod. "I apologize for it to be this way."

"I could have killed them…"

"On any other world, yes," Samus told him. "But this world provides champions with great power and strength. They are in no true danger of your abilities."

"A robot who doesn't want to hurt a living being, huh? That's a first." Sonic remarked. "In my world, robots are always hurting organics. Nice to have a change of pace. So… care to come along?" He held out a gloved hand, with Mega Man staring at it in silence for a moment…

…before taking it in his own.

"I'm Mega Man," he said with a smile. "And these are my buddies Rush and Beat. I… I hope I didn't hurt you all too badly."

"No harm done," Sonic dismissed. "But you seem like a tough bot…" he trailed off, glancing at Mega Man quizzically. "Uh, you are a robot, right?"

"Yeah. The rest of you are pretty impressive yourselves."

Donkey Kong grunted, breaking up the boys in blue and holding his chest with one giant hand.

"On second thought…" Mega Man cringed. "That Hard Knuckle must've been a little _too_ hard."

"Little Mac put harder bruises on him than you," Samus said. "Sonic, take him back to base."

The hedgehog nodded as Donkey Kong stood. Motioning for the ape to keep up with him, Sonic took off running towards a rocky pillar. Racing up it in a spiral motion, he took out some kind of blue crystal shard upon reaching the top. Donkey Kong climbed up after him, with the hedgehog looking down.

Holding the shard ahead of him, Sonic watched as lightning blasted forth and opened a swirling blue vortex. As he continued climbing, Donkey Kong looked slightly nervous.

"Oh, stop worrying! I already told you we're working on a more stable version of our own portals. Now come on!" Leaping off the rock formation and spinning, Sonic vanished inside the portal with a flash. Pushing himself off the rock formation and letting go, Donkey Kong followed him with another flash… and the portal blinked from existence.

"That crystal piece…" Mega Man muttered. "I've seen that before, back at the lab."

"We'll explain everything soon," Samus told him. "But for now, let's board my ship and head back to…" Before she could finish, something in her heads-up display caught her attention.

"Is something the matter?" Rosalina asked her.

"Listen up, everyone. There's been another."

"Another?" Mega Man asked.

"Another dimensional rift opening in this area. Just like how we found you. In other words, a new challenger is coming."

Samus was silent as a new update came in.

"Correction: New challengers."

"Challengers, plural?" the Blue Bomber questioned. "How many?"

"The readings say… eight. And the portal's opening location appears to be from Mario's world."

Hearing this, Mario got to his feet and adjusted his cap, ready to see some familiar faces anytime soon… whether friend or foe. Link and Kirby followed suit, shaking off the damage from their duel with the robot.

"Where's the rift?" Mega Man asked eagerly, equipping his Mega Buster as Rush and Beat stood ready.

"Ready for action so soon, rookie?" Samus remarked. "Well, I've got a bead on the portal, so follow me, Smashers!"

With her ship on standby, Samus led the group towards the portal's last known location…


	44. The Future Of Evil

Bowser's Castle

Super Mario dimension

"C'mon, c'mon… what am I missing here?"

Bowser Jr. paced back and forth throughout one of the castle's hallways, a hand to his chin. Normally in his father's absence, he would battle against Captain Goomba and his squad for his own entertainment. But some serious stuff was going down, and he intended to find out what.

"Dad couldn't have just up and vanished just like that." He muttered. "Maybe there's somewhere we haven't checked yet? Or maybe he's… no, no, no, he'd never go down that easy!"

"Oh, great," Larry's nearby voice interrupted, cutting off his thoughts. "He's doing it again."

"Seriously?!" Iggy groaned. "This is the sixth time this week! And the… the… uh, how long has he been doing this overall?"

"Who cares?" Ludwig spoke up. "The only way to truly fix this is to bring Bowser back!"

"But he got all zapped and poofed!" Lemmy shouted. "Even he might not know where he is!"

"You guys are just lettin' this all get to ya!" Roy snapped. "Don't you all know who we're talkin' about here? This is Bowser, and he knows how to punch his way out of a situation!"

"Perhaps this issue needs more than just punching to resolve it," Wendy suggested. "After all, not all problems require sheer force… unlike some people who believe otherwise." There was a mere silence before it was broken.

"Why look at Morton like that? Does Morton have something on face?"

Bowser Jr. only rolled his eyes. Back during the blorb infestation, he would have irritated the Koopalings with his bratty behavior. But after Morton got brainwashed and threw him into that lake, he had realized the error of his ways and vowed to treat them with more respect.

He appreciated their assistance in tracking down his dad… even if they came up with nothing.

Speaking of nothing, that was each and every result the searches came up with. No sign of Bowser anywhere… like he vanished off the face of the very planet.

Perhaps he was sent to another corner of the galaxy, maybe?

"My prince! My prince!"

A breathless Koopa Paratroopa came flying around the corner and stopped right before he could collide with Bowser Jr. His wings beat in an exhausted manner.

"What is it?" Bowser Jr. snapped. "And make it quick, you made me lose my train of thought!"

"A thousand apologies, my prince!" the Paratroopa gasped. "But we have something you might want to see! We… we believe it is related to Lord Bowser's disappearance!"

…

Later, Bowser Jr. and the seven Koopalings were standing at the edge of a crater with Clown Cars in tow. All of them peered down to what lay within.

"That crystal…" The Koopa prince whispered. "It looks like the same one that whisked Dad off to who-knows-where."

"There's only one thing left to do now," Larry began, but before he could bring up his suggestion…

"MORTON SMASH SHINY THING!"

"NO, Morton, you imbecile!" Larry snapped, smacking Morton in the face. "If a crystal just like this one sent Lord Bowser away, we can use this one to follow him to wherever he went! It's simple!"

"Are you sure about that?" Roy asked nervously. "I'm already having a bad feeling as to where we'll end up."

"This is the only thing that'll lead us to Lord Bowser," Ludwig said. "We have no other choice."

"Ludwig's right." Larry backed him up. "We'll find him in no time now!"

"And I've been waiting a long time for an answer," Bowser Jr. replied. "So, I don't know about you guys… but I'm going in!"

Without a second word, he leaped into his Clown Car and hopped down into the crater. As the Koopalings followed after him, he stared at his reflection in the glowing surface of the crystal.

"Alright, weird crystal thing of unknown origin," he announced with a pointed finger. "Take me to my dad!" At the end of his sentence, he placed an open palm against the crystal…

…which began to shine brightly and vibrate.

Arcs of lightning exploded outward from the crystal, striking all eight figures near it… and vanished from the world.

…

As reality warped in all around him, the world was replaced by a blue tunnel flashing with light and swirling patterns. As Bowser Jr. fought against dizziness and tried to keep his Clown Car stable, he heard the voices of the other Koopalings from somewhere nearby.

"WHEEEEE!" Iggy laughed maniacally. "BEST RIDE EVER!"

"Oooh, Morton gonna be sick!"

"AGH! Why is this place so bright?" Ludwig hissed.

"WOOOOHAHAHAHA!" Lemmy giggled in delight.

The rest of the Koopalings were shouting in surprise, thrill, or terror alike as the eight of them soared down the tunnel…

…and found themselves falling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

They all collapsed onto the rocky ground with an "OOF!", a dust cloud forming on the site of impact. As it cleared, they all remained motionless with a groan or two being the only sounds from them.

"I… I don't ever want to do that again." Roy moaned.

"You tell me… my head's still spinning just thinking about it." Wendy added.

"Ow… Morton break brain."

"You've already broken it, ya dimwit…" Iggy wheezed.

Shaking his head and righting himself, Bowser Jr. hoisted his Clown Car upright and climbed back in. "Ugh… where are we?" he mumbled, clutching his forehead.

The first thing he noticed was the massive moon in the sky, lighting up a vast canyon-filled plateau that they were right in the middle of. It looked so huge… what if they got lost?

"Holy cow… would you look at this place?" Larry muttered. "Lord Bowser could be anywhere."

"So… where exactly do we start, boss?" Roy asked. Larry only shook his head. "Honestly, I ain't got the faintest idea."

"Perhaps an overhead search would suffice," Ludwig offered, patting the rim of his Clown Car. "These things can fly, you know."

"Not a bad idea," Bowser Jr. agreed. "Maybe we could split up and meet back here when… huh?"

A lone figure moving through the chasms below caught his eye. A figure… with a mustache and a red cap.

"Well, would ya look at that!" Iggy giggled. "Plumber boy's here!"

"Mario… here?" Wendy questioned. "But what is he…"

"Why ask something when you already know the answer!" Roy snapped. "He's definitely involved in all this!"

Bowser Jr. narrowed his eyes. "Nobody needs to ask me twice…"

Firing up the propeller on his Clown Car, he flew off towards the chasms before the Koopalings could say anything. Flying low across the ground, he raced across the valley, closing in on his father's archenemy…

He weaved his way past rock formations, never losing sight of the jumping figure… until he was in the open.

Hopping and braking to a stop, the Clown Car's mouth opened to reveal a large cannon. Bowser Jr. watched as Mario approached several figures, glanced behind him and whirled around in surprise as…

BLAM!

The cannonball zoomed forth, exploding against the ground and sending Mario and some of the figures flying back, one of them the prince recognized as that spacewoman Rosalina. Increasing his altitude, Bowser Jr. released one of the Clown Car's wrecking balls… and swung it towards his enemy.

"MARIOOOO!" he yelled as the wrecking ball plowed into the ground. The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom jumped out of the way as a figure in green leaped in the opposite direction. Continuing to drag it along the ground with a shrill scream, Bowser Jr. noticed a small pink creature, a guy in blue armor and an orange figure with a helmet run and evade the ball's destructive path.

Dragging to a stop as he landed, Mario broke into a sprint right for Bowser Jr. Lowering to the ground with a sneer as he retracted the wrecking ball, the Koopa prince slammed a fist down on a button…

…causing twin drills to pop out from the sides of the Clown Car, buzzing for action.

Eyes wide, Mario grit his teeth as he dug his boots into the ground. Flying forward with another yell, Bowser Jr. thrust the drills forward as Mario raised his arms…

…causing the drills to connect with a blue shield surrounding Mario's body. As they dug against the shield, spinning at full power, Bowser Jr. couldn't help but be surprised.

 _What the… how is he doing that?_

Shoving the question aside, he growled. "WHERE'S MY PAPA?!" he shouted at the plumber. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!"

Mario's only reply was a grunt of effort, struggling to maintain his defense. Shaking with anger, Bowser Jr. kept up the drills' onslaught on the shield. They spun and buzzed against the crippling shield as it shrank in size…

BANG! The shield broke and the drills sent Mario hurtling into the air.

"FINE! Be that way!" Bowser Jr. snarled. "I'll just beat it out of you and your pathetic buddies!" Punching another button on the Clown Car's main console, he sat back and gripped a steering wheel that popped up from the controls.

The lower halves of the Car were replaced with wheels. A metal plate with his symbol emerged from the back, followed by green tailpipes. When his vehicle hit the ground, Bowser Jr. slammed his foot down on an accelerator pedal.

VROOM! VROOM!

Blue flames sputtered out from the tailpipes as the wheels screeched against the ground. The Clown Kart blasted off with rocket speed, speeding straight for a startled Mario and the guy in blue.

Mario tried to scramble to his feet, only to be rammed by the Kart when Bowser Jr. sharply turned the steering wheel to the right while braking. The guy in blue opened fire with his arm cannon, but his shots missed as the Kart finished its drift.

"OH, YOU WANT SOME TOO, BLUE BOY?!"

As Bowser Jr. slammed down on the gas again, he watched as the blue figure's eyes go wide. He turned and tried to run for it…

"AGH!"

…only for him to get rammed by the speeding Kart. Bowser Jr. pumped a fist in triumph as he raced past.

"Yeah! Can't follow the rules of the road if there _is_ no road! Not that I would anyway!"

"Bowser Junior!" Rosalina called out, her wand pointed at him in an accusing manner as her Luma floated close by. "Cease this recklessness at once!"

"Not until I found out what you've done to my dad, space-lady!" he yelled back, skidding against the ground and driving towards her full-speed. "And my Clown Car's got a few tricks to it since my last tango with Mario!"

Rosalina sharply floated out of the way as Bowser Jr. roared past. Performing a doughnut to halt himself, Bowser Jr. heard the tires screech as he reverted back to the Clown Car's normal form. The pink figure dashed in next with a battle cry of its own. Upon seeing it, the Koopa prince sneered.

"Hey, pinky! Prepare to get pummeled!"

Boxing gloves extended from the Clown Car and started whaling on the pink creature before it could react. Jabbing one fist outward, he sent the pink creature tumbling to a halt.

The green swordsman moved in next, but his sword met the Clown Car's mouth buzz saw. One shower of sparks later, a pitchfork poked the green warrior back. Bowser Jr. laughed in a taunting manner as his enemy stumbled. "What's the matter? Did you come across a FORK in the road? Hahaha!"

"Stop!" the blue figure shouted, readying his arm cannon again. "Deactivate your weapons! I don't want to hurt you!"

"How unfortunate… because I DEFINITELY WANT TO HURT YOU!" Bowser Jr. screeched, flying forth and dodging a blast of blue energy. Opening a hatch, he pointed a finger out the blue figure. "Mechakoopas, ATTACK!"

As the mechanical toy-like minions emerged from the hatch and charged at the figure, he set his blaster on them and started shooting. One by one, they all blew up as the shots connected.

Seeing Mario out of the corner of his eye, Bowser Jr. fired off a claw that connected around the plumber's chest. Mario yelled out as the claw reeled him in like a winch… until he was face-to-face with Bowser Jr.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time, plumber boy…" he growled, grabbing a red Eekhammer. "Where! Is! My! Papa!" Whacking the plumber on the head with each word, all Bowser Jr. got was a dazed groan.

"Grrr! Extra punishment for you, then!" he shouted, tossing Mario aside. As the man in red tumbled to the ground, he readied his cannon again…

…only for the orange figure to fire an energy blast right at it.

"GYAH!" he yelped as the resulting explosion nearly sent him flying from his seat. "How DARE you!"

"You're a stubborn one, I'll give you that. Now… what else is in that contraption of yours?"

"So eager to find out, huh? Well, I don't I give you a quick rundo-WHOA!"

Before Bowser Jr. could finish, he felt a strong wind pulling him back. Turning behind him, he saw the pink creature with its mouth wide open, a small whirlwind drawing him towards it.

"You again?! If you're so hungry, why don't you chew on THIS?!" Releasing another Mechakoopa and flying out from the whirlwind, Bowser Jr. watched as the Mechakoopa was sucked up into the creature's mouth. Just as the creature closed its mouth… its body rocked with an explosion and it started coughing up smoke.

"Aw, did that hurt?" he cooed in mock sympathy. "Why don't I help you lick your wounds!" The Clown Car's mouth opened again, extending out a large tongue that slapped the creature back and forth.

Mario jumped off a large boulder, and Bowser Jr. turned to meet him. Extending a wrecking ball and swinging the Car around, he slammed the ball against Mario and sent him crashing against a rock wall. "HAHA! That's right!" he taunted as his foe bounced off the wall and collapsed to the ground, his four allies quickly surrounding him. "Can't spell Bowser Junior without 'OW'!"

"Bowser… Junior?" the figure in orange muttered.

"What's the matter? Never heard of me?" The Koopa prince taunted, hovering back up to a cliff. "Too bad! Because I have some friends that are just eager to meet you!"

Putting two fingers to his mouth, he gave out a loud, sharp whistle… which was followed by sinister, maniacal laughter.

"So, you found yourself some new friends, Mario?" Bowser Jr. mocked. "Well, good thing I have mine! Koopalings… let's show these bozos how we do it! Hahahahaha!"

"Well… it appears there's been a little misunderstanding," Rosalina muttered. "Perhaps we could tell him about his father to settle this…"

"Why don't we find out how strong they are first?" the orange figure asked. "They might have some useful teamwork… if they have any."

"What was that?! He calling us weak?!" Iggy screeched at the figure's first statement. Bowser Jr. only narrowed his eyes.

"So what if that stupid Mario beat us one at a time… many times? There's no way he and his new buddies can beat us all at once! Besides, we outnumber them!"

"Uh…" Morton mumbled, lazily counting between them. "Five, twenty, a million…"

"Shut your trap, Mort!" Larry snapped. "And enough dawdling around! Let's get 'em!"

"Yeah! Mess 'em up, guys!" Bowser Jr. laughed. The Koopalings launched off from the cliff as Mario and his allies jumped up to meet them…

…both sides clashed in midair. Bowser Jr. slammed a boxing glove against Mario, sending them both to the ground. Iggy and Lemmy chased after the pink creature, blasting their cannons and howling with laughter as the creature scrambled to get away. Morton and Wendy released Mechakoopas at the orange and blue figures, who went to work at blasting them. Ludwig and Roy surrounded the green warrior, a drill arm from the latter scraping against the shield. Larry activated kart mode once he reached ground level and raced at Rosalina, the cosmic woman sending Luma after him.

"AAAH! Get offa me, ya little yellow twerp!" Larry shrieked as Luma flew around him, trying to disorient the Koopaling while he swatted at Luma like a mosquito. Floating in front, Rosalina fired off three Star Bits from her wand, which struck at the front wheels of Larry's kart. The vehicle hit them like pebbles and was sent flying while Larry hit the ground face-first.

Mario jumped in an effort to stomp Bowser Jr., only for the Koopa prince to be ready. Flipping around to a handstand position, he fired up the propellers and sent them spinning full throttle. Alarmed, Mario desperately tried to change direction from the whirling blades…

…before a plasma whip lassoed around him and yanked him out of harm's way. Bowser Jr. fumed angrily as the orange figure retracted the beam.

"INCOMING!" Roy boomed, extending a drill from the bottom of his Clown Car and pointing it at the green swordsman. Gasping, the figure raised his shield to block the drill, causing another shower of sparks to rain down from the force of the drill on the shield. Transforming his Clown Car into a Clown Kart, Ludwig zoomed towards the swordsman… who got an idea.

Striking Roy's Car with his sword to weaken him, he rolled back as Roy plunged into the ground drill-first, digging into the rocky ground. When the two Koopalings saw each other, it was too late for Roy to stop the drill or for Ludwig to brake or steer out of the way.

"AAAAAAAH!"

CRASH!

The two Clown Cars slammed into each other, Ludwig's transforming back as they tumbled to the ground. Thrown out from their vehicles with Roy's drill slowing down, the two Koopalings lay dazed. With a victorious smirk, the swordsman holstered his weapon.

The pink creature had nowhere to go as Iggy and Lemmy circled around him like vultures. From his Clown Car, Iggy giggled maniacally.

"Mwahahahahaha! You're mine to finish, you little squishy blob!"

"HEY!" Lemmy yelled. "Why do you always have to do it! I wanna do it!"

"Buzz off! I saw him first!"

"But I fired first!"

"Why I oughta- you wanna get smart with me, punk!"

Before Lemmy could retort, Iggy noticed an unknown force pulling on his Clown Car. Yelping, he tried to fly away… only to get sucked in.

"WWAAAAAAUUUGGHH!"

Iggy vanished inside the creature's mouth… and popped back out shortly. "Ugh…" he moaned before shaking his head and turning back to the creature with a pointed finger. "Awright, ya little pipsqueak! I'm through goin' all soft on ya! I'm gonna enjoy taking you… you… you…"

Lemmy saw it too. The pink creature had a determined expression on its face… along with a bandana just like Bowser Jr.'s on its head.

"Uh… where did he get that?" Lemmy asked, scratching his head. Before Iggy could answer, the creature opened its mouth again… revealing a large cannon.

"Uuuh oooh…"

KA-BLAM!

A cannonball rocketed out, striking the Clown Cars and sending them soaring across the open plain. Both Koopalings yelled as they flew and crashed against the ground.

"RAAAGH! MORTON CRUSH YOU!" Morton howled, zeroing in on the orange and blue figures as Wendy followed him. Breaking off, she fired cannon blast after cannon blast at the orange one. The figure nimbly rolled and dodged the explosions, infuriating the female Koopaling. "Rrrgh! Stand still, you feisty little-huh?"

A plasma beam latched around her Car, followed by it slamming her to the ground as the figure yanked her cannon downward. "OW! You coulda chipped something! And you're lucky I forgot my wand at the castle!"

"You mess with Small Bowser and friends, you mess with Morton!" the brawny Koopaling boasted as he flew around the blue figure's shots. "Now Morton pound you into dirt like bug!"

Extending both boxing gloves and pounding them together, he zeroed in on the blue figure… who reached out with both arms and caught the Clown Car. Grunting in effort, he raised it above his head with tremendous strength.

"Huh? Hey! What you doing?! Put Morton down!"

"What's that? You want me to put you down?" the blue figure replied as the Clown Car flailed its arms. "Okay! HEE-YAH!"

The blue figure threw the Clown Car right at Wendy's own, smashing them against each other as Morton wailed in surprise. When the dust cleared, both Koopalings groaned.

"Morton head feel funny…"

Nearby, Bowser Jr. revved up his Clown Kart as Mario stared him down in a ready stance. With a yell, Bowser Jr. floored it and raced towards him. Turning and dashing off in the other direction, Mario sprinted ahead of him while occasionally glancing back.

"No getting away this time!" Bowser Jr. roared. "And you don't have that stupid green brother of yours to help out here!" Picking up speed, the Clown Kart hit full throttle as it closed in on the running plumber…

…but before Bowser Jr. could run Mario over, the mustached hero jumped into the air and out of his line of sight.

"Huh?" The Koopa prince gasped, looking around for any sign of Mario. He didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

Something tapped against Bowser Jr.'s shoulder, prompting the prince to look behind him…

…and see Mario standing on the Kart's rim right behind him. With a quick wave hello, he started landing one gloved punch after another on Bowser Jr.

"OW! OW! OUCH!" he yelped, letting go of the steering wheel in a desperate move to protect himself. Without any steering, the tires of the Clown Kart screeched as it began to spin out of control.

"NO, NO, NO! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Surprisingly, Mario obeyed. After one final punch, he flipped off the spinning Clown Kart with Bowser Jr. still inside.

"WAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Unable to stop the vehicle in time, Bowser Jr. was flung to the ground as his kart struck a large boulder. The vehicle careened off with a metallic smash and landed on its side, wheels still rolling and tailpipes sputtering smoke. Lying on his front, Bowser Jr. moaned in pain.

Two large boots stepped into view, and the prince glanced up. Above him, Mario stood with arms crossed as his friends surrounded him. The other Koopalings were defeated, their Clown Cars toppled over and one of Roy's eye headlights having gone out. Bowser Jr. closed his eyes… and began to shake.

"NYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHH!" he wailed, leaping into the air while flailing like a child throwing a tantrum. Grabbing a hammer and lunging at Mario, he readied to swing at the plumber's stupid face…

…only to stop in midair. He found himself floating and tried to scramble away but was helpless as Rosalina pinned him in place gravitationally.

"I suppose we tell the little brat about his father now?" she asked the others. The figure in orange nodded and approached the defeated prince.

"Bowser… Junior, is it?" the figure asked, its voice revealing it to be female. Instead of a verbal reply, Bowser Jr. yelled out again and swung his hammer wildly. After several wild swings, he grew tired and dropped the hammer with a sigh.

"Yeah… that's me."

"My name is Samus… and I must say, even your father has a temper to behold. Unlike you."

He looked up at her with confused eyes. "You… know my dad?"

"Indeed we do. He's with us."

"Lord Bowser… with you?" Ludwig asked as the Koopalings approached them. "We've been looking forever!"

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?!" Roy snapped with a frustrated huff.

"I don't know, maybe because you attacked first instead of asking questions?" the blue guy said sarcastically.

"Morton hit first. Morton ask question later… uh, what question Morton asking?"

Ignoring the dumb Koopaling's words, Wendy stepped forth. "Lord Bowser is with you… does this mean you can take us to him?"

Samus nodded. "You all must know Mario and Rosalina from your world, by the sound of things. The others are Link, Kirby, and Mega Man. And you would be…?"

Larry shoved past everyone until he reached the front of the crowd. "Name's Larry, and I'm the boss of these Koopalings!" he introduced proudly before gesturing to each one of them. "Ludwig, Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton, and Roy."

Samus looked confused. "Roy, you say?"

"What, you got a problem with that?" the Koopaling shot back, adjusting his glasses.

"No, no problem at all." She replied. "My ship is close by. Get your flying face things and follow if you can. We'll take you back to HQ and get you all acquainted with the other Smash Brothers. That includes you too, Mega Man."

The blue boy nodded as Samus' ship flew in for pickup. The Koopalings each gathered their Clown Cars and assessed the damage before firing up the propellers. As he climbed in, Bowser Jr. turned to the distance and smirked.

"Here comes Junior, Papa."

…

The orange gunship soared through the sky as all eight Clown Cars followed after it. On approach to Smash HQ's hangar, the gunship beeped with an incoming transmission. Putting it through, Samus saw a broadcast of Fox appear.

"Fox," the bounty hunter addressed him. "I'm en route with some new members. Nine of them."

"Nine?" the mercenary leader replied. "Well, that's a coincidence because… uh, long story short, we've just received five more. They're already inside, but still a little confused."

"Copy. We'll be there soon to get them all to speed. Is there anything particular about them?"

"Well, one of them is from a dimension we know of. The other four… uh, I don't know what to say about them. Other than they're all blue."

The transmission cut as the flying vehicles came in for a landing. The Clown Cars hovered a short distance above the ground, joining the others when they exited. Mega Man took point with Samus by his side. Moving through the hallway that led to the main lobby, the group entered the main lobby as the doors slid open…

…and stopped when they saw what waited for them.

"Uh…" Mega Man managed to say. "This… has got to be the weirdest thing I ever saw."

Already inside the lobby were four blue robots, each with their own arm cannon. They all looked around in bewilderment as one of them tried to contact somebody.

"Alia? Alia, are you there? Zero? Do you read me, Zero? Hello? Ugh, still nothing."

"You…" Mega Man realized as the others spread out. "You're all like me."

"I wouldn't remember being so tiny," said the one without a helmet.

"They all appeared right outside our perimeter," Fox explained. "They may seem similar, but they hardly know each other. Falco had to break them up before they started blasting each other. And if I have to guess, they come from other realities parallel to that guy's." He pointed a thumb at the confused Mega Man.

The robot who had attempted a contact noticed something about Mega Man and knelt before him. "There's… there's something about you that looks familiar," he said while the Smasher group checked out the other three. "Did… did Dr. Light make you?"

Mega Man gasped. "You know Dr. Light?!"

"Of course I know him." the taller robot replied. "He made me, after all."

"No way! He made me too!"

"You? You look rather short for a Reploid…"

"Huh? Reploid?"

The other robot looked confused. "You don't know what Reploids are? They're robots with free will, and I was one of the first. They live alongside humans where I'm from."

"Robots… living alongside humans?" Mega Man gasped. "That… that was Dr. Light's dream. Wait… where are you from?"

"Abel City, 21XX," the robot replied. "Why?"

Mega Man couldn't believe it. "That's… that's a hundred years from now. How could Dr. Light have…"

"I was his final creation," the robot explained. "But I was also dangerous, so I was sealed away for a whole century. I was found by archaeologist Dr. Cain, who replicated me to create the Reploids. But some of them rebelled against society. We called them Mavericks. My job was to hunt them down."

"So… you were built for combat."

"You weren't?"

"No. I was initially intended for lab work, not copying weapon data."

"So, what happened?"

"Dr. Wily happened," Mega Man said sadly.

"I'm sorry, who?" the other robot asked.

"Of course you wouldn't know him," Mega Man realized before continuing. "He used to be my father's partner, but he grew jealous and stole their creations, the Robot Masters, for his own wicked plans. I volunteered to stop him… and I became Mega Man."

"Well, whoever he is…" the other robot says. "He seems like an ant compared to Sigma."

"Sigma?"

"My old commander who became a Maverick," the other robot explained. "He became their leader… and my friend-turned-enemy. He's a complete tyrant, turning Maverick Hunters to his side and waging war. Every time we fought, it was for the future of everything."

"Well… the future and the city you're from needs you." Mega Man replied. "Just like my city needs me. And just like me, you've been sent here for a purpose. I don't know what that purpose is yet, but it's something everyone here has to fulfill. And if I had to guess, we're fighting for not only our homes and worlds… but for all worlds."

"As crazy as that sounds…" said the figure with a visor. "You might have a point."

"I guess that means we're in, then." Said the taller robot. "Mega Man, is it?"

"Yeah. And you are…?"

The robot extended a hand. "X."

Mega Man took the hand in his own. "Nice to meet you."

As X rose to his feet, the other three robots gathered around, hearing the introduction.

"Mega Man dot eee ex eee," said a robot with yellow shoulder pads and helmet lines among blue armor. "In my world, networking flourishes instead of robotics, and I'm a NetNavi belonging to student Lan Nikari. But I'm really Lan's twin brother, Hub, put into a NetNavi's data. The two of us have never lost a NetBattle, and we've defeated our world's Dr. Wily and his son, Dr. Regal, time after time."

The figure with the visor approached next. "Geo Stelar, but you can call me Star Force Mega Man," he spoke. "I got this form by fusing with Omega-Xis, also known as Mega, from Planet FM. We met when I was on the run from aliens and he said he knew my father, who had vanished in a space station incident three years prior. When we fused, I became an EM being like him. With this power, we fought against EM viruses and other FM-ians… while keeping my identity a secret."

Last up was the helmetless robot. "Mega Man Volnutt," he said. "I was found by a Digger named Barrell Casket that took me in and raised me. His granddaughter named me Volnutt after her favorite video game character. My wide arsenal helps me out to fight the Reaverbots and the Tronnes, a family of pirates."

"Hold on a moment, Fox," Samus said with a tone of realization. "You said there were five newcomers here. I only see four."

"Well, that's because number five is a little on the… small side."

"Hello?" a voice called out. "What is this place?"

From nearby, Olimar perked up at the sound of the voice. Hopping to his feet, he ran towards the sound as the fifth figure made his way through the Mega Men. "Captain Olimar? Is… is that you?"

"Alph!" Olimar shouted, his Pikmin checking out the young crew member's own. "I haven't seen you since you and the other Drake crew members freed me from the Plasm Wraith! How did you get here?"

"Some kind of invitation," Alph replied. "I followed what it said and I somehow got here. And… where is here, exactly?"

"Quite a long story. I'll fill you in later."

Fox turned back to Samus as Olimar and Mega Man continued talking with Alph and the four Mega Men. "Alph over there is supposed to be a fighter, but the other four… they're something else. They're not registered as either fighters nor Assist Trophies. I'm not sure they're even supposed to be here."

"Well…" Samus thought. "Maybe they can assist Mega Man in a way."

"How so?" Fox asked her.

"During our arrival, he went through his weapon data and told us something about… he called it a 'Black Hole Bomb'."

"So… if he traps an opponent inside…" Fox mumbled. "Yeah… that could work."

"Indeed. If the Announcer approves of it," Samus agreed.

"JUNIOR!" a voice boomed, startling nearly everyone in the room. "HAHA! About time you got here!"

"DAD! Thank goodness you're okay!" Bowser Jr. laughed, hopping out of his Clown Car and running up to his father. As the two of them reunited, the other Koopalings joined in and celebrated Bowser's return to them.

"As for them…" Samus continued. "They can be quite a handful in the battlefield…"

"I'm with you there," Fox chuckled. "After all… I'm looking forward to see who else will be added to our ranks for the new tournament!"

( **A/N: I can't recall who, but I believe somebody asked me about whether or not I would include Alph. I surely didn't want to miss him, so I had to add in him at some point. I figured now would be the proper moment, along with the Mega Legends. So scratch eight- or in this case, thirteen- characters off the roster. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings are accounted for! I've been thinking about who should go next, and I think I have it.**

 **So, I'm sure you all know of the coronavirus predicament we're having. I told myself I wanted my senior year to be memorable… but this is definitely not what I had in mind. Not that I'm complaining, as this could allow me to catch up on writing… if my stupid laziness wouldn't get in the way. It's really important that we don't get it, so stay safe, guys. I hope this will all clear up eventually.)**


	45. Wii Fit

Smash HQ's large training room was packed, as several of the fighters had focused on physical conditions to improve in their matches.

Luigi hopped over small gaps, onto small platforms and, to top it off, grabbed the top of a flagpole and slid down. He jumped off and landed with a gymnast pose, bowing to an invisible crowd.

Donkey Kong lifted two 100-pound weights in each hand, with Diddy Kong cheering him on as he did so. Seeing this as both a challenge and an opportunity, Bowser let out a deep single laugh and hoisted up a large barbell. He began to lift, seeing who could do the most reps.

On a gymnast mat in the lower-left corner of the room, Samus, clad in her Zero Suit, dove and flipped acrobatically through the air. Awed, Pikachu joined in and tried to mimic her movements… only to mistime a roll and land on the mat face-first.

Little Mac let loose at a Sandbag, hitting hard with both gloved fists. Sonic pressed a button on his blue treadmill, his walking pace soon increasing to a fast jog. Wario huffed as he did some bench presses, Waluigi standing over him and shouting encouragement like a coach. Arms trembling, Wario tried to hold the barbell up… only for his efforts to be in vain. It collapsed on top of him and he squirmed, yelling at Waluigi to get it off. Unfortunately, his purple-clad partner only slapped his knee and burst into laughter at his predicament.

And in the upper-right corner of the room, Mario, Link, and Kirby tried to stay completely still as they held their arms above their heads and balanced on one leg. In front of them rested a TV screen with a white-skinned figure in a yoga outfit performing the Tree pose.

"Breathe slowly as you hold this pose," the figure spoke, a red dot slightly moving through a yellow circle to indicate the process. "Focus on holding your balance." If said balance was lost, the dot would move outside the circle and the exercise would fail.

And the trio wasn't doing very good at it, either.

Kirby wobbled from side to side, Link accidentally dropped his stance and fought to correct it, and Mario tilted a little bit to the left.

"Try to keep your center of balance within the yellow area," the figure on the TV instructed. Mario's eyes never left the dot as it shifted and moved throughout the circle, at one point dangerously close to the rim. But he also knew it was a matter of time before one of them would drop the stance or collapse to the floor.

Something tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to look without breaking the pose. "It seems the three of you are experiencing some difficulty with this exercise."

Link turned and Kirby hopped to get a good look at the speaker…

…and found out it was none other than the woman on the screen, the words "Wii Fit" on her blue top.

"Well then… why don't I help whip you into shape?"

Before Mario could question what she meant… he found himself soaring through the air.

The woman had struck them with a single Warrior pose, knocking them all away and making the TV slide down into a crooked state. Mario hit the wall and collapsed to the floor, Link crashed into a weight rack, and Kirby was sent sailing into a swimming pool where some Water-type Pokémon were playing around, hitting the water with a splash.

"Great! Keep it up!" he heard the TV say. Dismissing the words as he stood and adjusted his cap, he walked over to the woman and babbled something out.

"Me?" the woman asked. "Well, the Announcer couldn't help but notice your desire to prepare, so he turned to me to help you out. Naturally, I was pleased to accept the invitation. You can call me the Wii Fit Trainer."

Glancing around, Mario realized few of the Smashers present had barely noticed her arrival, due to them being immersed in their own activities. Waluigi was staring at her while Wario was still trapped underneath the large barbell, Bowser was holding his foot in pain (having dropped his barbell on it when he noticed her arrival), and Samus was looking at her with a smirk while carrying Pikachu in her arms.

The other Smashers were getting to attention as they noticed her one by one. Link pushed the last weight off him and stood, brushing off his tunic.

A Lapras emerged from the pool's surface so that its neck was fully visible, carrying Kirby on its head. The pink puffball spewed out water like a spout as the Pokémon carried him to the pool's wall. Disembarking, Kirby thanked the Lapras as it dove back under.

The Kongs and Bowser set their weights aside as they approached the Wii Fit Trainer. They were followed by Wario and Waluigi, the former rubbing his neck and elbowing the latter in the stomach, muttering about how great help he was.

Little Mac took off his gloves and handed them to Luigi, who nodded in thanks. Turning off his treadmill, Sonic hopped off and joined the assembling crowd. "So, if I heard this correctly," the boxer said. "You're both here to fight and help us train, right?"

"Precisely," the Trainer replied with a nod. "I am honored to assist you in physical activities… as well as surprise whoever I meet on the field with moves of my own."

Luigi and Donkey Kong gave her a reassuring thumbs-up… before the door to the training room opened. Everyone turned to see Fox and Marth at the entrance.

"Hey, Link!" Fox called out. "You're needed at Skyworld! Pit's waiting for you!"

"And as for me…" Marth added. "I am setting out with Falcon for my world. The Announcer has his eyes on a few warriors he believes are capable of joining us. Expect some new faces when we return."

Nodding, Link moved through the crowd and joined Fox. As the two of them met up, they walked out of sight. Turning to the crowd, Marth cleared his throat. "As for the rest of you… carry on."

The door closed as the swordsman vanished. Everyone turned back to the Wii Fit Trainer as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright… who's ready to feel the burn?"


	46. By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame

Arena Ferox

Fire Emblem dimension

She knew the arena well. Too well, in fact.

The last time she had been there, it had been the tournament between the east and west khans to win the position of khan regent. Prior to the tournament, she had defeated Lon'qu and took his place, concealing her true identity by calling herself "Marth", the name of her ancestor.

She had fought her father there and lost. Not only did that event hang in her memory, but also the reveal of who she really was… and why she was sent here.

After she had found herself flung back in time due to the effects of some strange crystal, she had snatched that floating letter out of the sky without hesitation. It had instructed her to travel here. She wondered… was it a sign that something terrible would happen, like Grima? A dark doom from the future she needed to prevent?

Whatever it was, she would not stand idle.

She passed through the arena gates, her falchion hanging at her hip. Just as she stepped into the arena, the stands empty and void of any spectators… the sound of a battle filled her ears.

A clash of steel, a grunt of effort and determination… and a yell of pain followed by the thud of a body collapsing to the ground.

Her eyes widened at the sound of the yell. She knew that voice…

And when she turned to see the figure lying beaten on the floor, a gasp escaped her throat.

"Father!"

Prince Chrom of Ylisse lay defeated, his body covered in bruises as he panted in exhaustion. How long had he been going?

"Lu…Lucina?" he gasped. "Wh…what are you…"

She didn't reply. She remembered her mission… to protect him and avert the dangerous future. This could be yet another sign…. A sign of yet another catastrophe.

She turned to the cloud of dust conjured by the duel. She could her sense her foe hiding within, almost taunting her.

"Lucina, don't," Chrom groaned, stopping her in her tracks. "He's… he's too strong. He's… nothing like I've ever seen before."

Nothing he's ever seen before? So, whatever this was must have also come from the future. All the more reason to keep him alive…

"I'm sorry, Father…" she whispered. "But I was told to protect you, and that is what I must do." Turning to the cloud, she drew her weapon… and dashed forth.

What happened next was something she could not have predicted. The figure inside moved too fast, struck her quicker than she could retaliate… and she could feel the heat of the final attack that slammed into her gut.

"Agh!" she cried, skidding to a stop near the defeated Chrom. Her chest rose and fell heavily as her head rose to face the now-dispersing cloud.

"What is this power?" she questioned aloud. _Could he really be speaking the truth?_

No, the difference in her foe's ability didn't matter. Spreading her feet apart, she readied her falchion and stood in a defensive stance. Eyes locked on the figure that emerged, she took in the sight.

He was unarmed yet wearing a smirk. He hid his face, just like she once did, underneath a helmet with a bird insignia. He struck a pose with fists curled.

"Show me your moves!"

 _He wants a demonstration?_ Lucina thought to herself. _Then he shall get one!_

Chrom groaned from behind her, trying to stand… but only to fall back down. Shoving her concerns deep down, Lucina turned back to the unknown warrior with a determined glare.

"For my father…"

She took off running, dragging the tip of her falchion along the arena floor. The man braced himself, never moving from his position.

"Hah!" She swung upward, only for the man to dodge back and counter with a thrust of his fist. It missed her face by a mere inch, yet she still felt the sudden wind of it passing her.

She swung again and the man backflipped away. Landing on his feet, he smirked again. Challenging her.

She thrust her falchion forward with a battle cry, preparing to drive it into the man's heart…

…but he swatted it away as if it were an insect.

Lucina tried to recover, but the man swung his leg upward in a high kick. It connected with the blade, sending Lucina stumbling. "Ugh!"

Seeing his enemy stunned, the man drew his fist back.

"FALCON…"

Lucina could do nothing. She wasn't sure she had the strength to block such an attack or dodge out of the way. Was… was this it?

The arena lit up in a sudden green light. Both she and the man looked skyward… before two green arcs of magic slammed directly onto the man. Lucina threw up an arm to shield herself from the dust.

The man somersaulted in a recovering manner, hitting the ground and dragging to a stop. Both he and Lucina paused, eyes turned to the source of the intrusion.

A hooded figure levitated above the arena floor, sword sparking and tome book giving off a green glow. Something about him felt familiar… but Lucina couldn't place it.

The figure closed the tome, its glow diminishing. He floated down to the arena floor, never turning away from the helmeted man. Lucina lay on her knees, panting for air.

The figure turned. "It's going to be alright," he spoke before turning to the helmeted man, removing his hood… and readying himself. His sword crackled with lightning as his tome book reopened.

"Time to tip the scales!"

Lucina gasped, her memory of this man returning to her. "Robin?! Wh-what are you-"

"Hold your questions, please," the master tactician replied, the helmeted man charging forth. He swung at Robin's face with a high kick, only for Chrom's close friend to duck and slash at the man's other leg with his Levin Sword. Stumbling back, the man advanced again with his fist surrounded in flame. He swung an uppercut, but Robin rolled behind him. Before the man could turn, Robin slashed him twice and unleashed a fiery blast from his tome. Coughing at the sudden smoke, the man began to bat it away.

"I sense many powerful foes in the near future, Lucina," Robin explained as the man tried to recover. "But both of us know that I am no ordinary swordsman."

The man rushed in again, with Robin noticing him from his peripheral vision. His tome began to glow with electricity and yellow color. Just as the man readied another fist, Robin thrust his hand outward.

"Thunder!" he shouted, sending a ball of electricity flying into the man's chest. Again he collapsed, trying to stand from the lightning's effects.

"You show skill for a warrior that is unknown to me," Robin told him. "Had you hesitated or took longer to recover, you would find yourself in a worse situation than your current one. I could have hit you with either Elthunder, Arcthunder, or even Thoron. Be grateful you still stand."

Shaking off the last bits of lightning, the man clenched his fists and charged again, leaping into the air. Robin only smirked, readying his tome again.

"Arcfire!"

A fireball blasted the man out of the air and knocked him back down.

"I highly suggest you stand down," Robin spoke again. "Should you persist further, I'll give you a personal demonstration of other spells I have in store, such as Elwind or Nosferatu. That latter spell allows me to drain your life force and restore my own, so I'll ask again. Stand down."

The man only rose to his feet again, that smirk still on his face.

"I don't believe the fact that you have so many tomes fazes him," Lucina informed him.

"Be fortunate that I can only use them so many times," Robin said as the man advanced once again. Instead of blasting him with another spell, Robin simply tossed it behind him. As it landed into Lucina's arms, who stumbled to catch it in her surprise, Robin dashed forth. Dodging another series of punches and kicks, he slashed the man across the torso.

"Urgh!" the man groaned, collapsing to the arena floor once again as electricity coursed through his body.

"Which is why I carry this," Robin said, holding his weapon out. "My Levin Sword." Before he could lash out with the blade again… the lightning surrounding it died out.

"Hm," Robin muttered, staring at his weapon. "I must have used more of its power than I intended. But no matter." Holstering it on his back, he drew out his Bronze Sword from his hip. "One must always be prepared for the unexpected!"

As the man stood again, Lucina watched as he and Robin and circled each other. Realizing her current state, she huffed and stood up.

"This is no time for me to rest, Robin," she spoke boldly, joining him and gripping her falchion tightly. "I'll fight at your side!"

She moved to advance… but a new voice made all three of them turn to the spectator stands.

"We're afraid that won't be necessary… yet."

The figure who had spoken leaped over the railing and landed on his feet. Taking in the sight, Lucina gasped. She knew this man… but only through stories.

"Is that… the Hero-King himself?" she asked Robin. But before the tactician could reply… another figure landed behind them. Turning, they both saw that he wielded a large broadsword.

"And the Radiant Hero of legend!" Robin shouted in awe. "Worthy opponents, indeed!" The two of them readied for battle… but to Lucina's surprise, her ancestor placed a hand on the helmeted man's shoulder.

"Adequate work, Falcon," he congratulated the man. "Now that we know what they're capable of, they'll make fine additions."

Lucina dropped her stance. "I…I'm sorry?"

"Ike and I were the ones who sent those letters to you," Marth explained. "And Captain Falcon was sent to test you. I expected no less from my own descendant. So… welcome to the Super Smash Brothers."

"Super… Smash Brothers?" Lucina whispered. "I… I don't understand."

"Neither did I, at first," Marth told her. "Nor did Ike. But we both found new allies, as will you. Your skills on the battlefield are a sight to behold… and we could use it by our side."

"I assume we should be honored, then?" Robin guessed. "After all, I don't think I can deny a request from the great Hero-King!"

"I am honored too, somewhat," Lucina added, still unsure. "So… there is no threat?"

"Not yet, but I am to believe one approaches," Ike answered. "A threat the likes of none of the people of this universe has ever seen. But there is one matter we must attend to first."

"And what would that be?" Robin asked, before being interrupted by a nearby groan. Marth raised a hand, ordering silence.

"The two of you weren't the only ones we were sent for."

Marth, Robin, and Lucina all approached Chrom, still dotted with the bruises he suffered from Captain Falcon. Marth could hear him muttering something.

"I suppose… I'll get my chance… another day…"

"No," Marth said, prompting Chrom to turn to him. The Prince of Ylisse stared in confusion… as Marth extended a hand.

"You'll get it today."

Giving a brief smile, Chrom took Marth's hand in his own… and grunted as he was pulled up.

"As Robin fought alongside you in the past," Marth explained. "He'll do so now."

"Of course," Chrom replied. "The two of us make quite the team, after all."

…

The six fighters stepped out from the portal in a series of flashes, their means of transport vanishing afterward. As Marth took in the sight of the sky, ocean, and forest where the old temple lay, he heard Lucina groan uncomfortably.

"Nothing at all like the ritual that sent me back in time."

"Not like the warp magic either, as I discovered," Marth added. "Come. The others will want to meet you all."

The group headed off… but while they venture back to HQ, small lightning bolts crackled in the sky above a cliff. They were nothing but sparks at first… until they intensified and a blue portal snapped to life in the sky. One flash later, it blinked out of existence…

…and a hooded figure landed on the ground with a grunt. Slowly, the figure rose to its feet… and looked around at the surrounding landscape. The figure advanced to the edge of the cliff, its face completely hidden from view due to the hood. A tome book and two swords, one with a lightning design, rested on its being.

It heard something coming from behind. It didn't turn to look… for close by, something perched on top of a large stone pillar and conjured a blade of pure water in its hand. Narrowing its eyes… it leaped, poised to strike.

The hooded figure whirled around, tome book flashing open with a magical glow…

"ARCFIRE!"

The fireball shot forth and exploded against the attacker, which fell to the ground writhing in pain and shrieking as the water blade splashed in droplets. Drawing the lightning sword, the hooded figure retaliated…

…and sliced through a log. Both wooden pieces collapsed to the ground.

A gasp escaped the figure's throat as it rose to its feet. It looked around for any sign of the creature… which was now spying over from a shadow cast by a boulder. Knowing victory would not be at hand, it vanished.

The hooded figure, meanwhile, turned back to the horizon as the weapon was holstered. It did not know where it was, or why it was sent here… but it would find out soon enough.

 **(A/N: Lucina and Robin's chapter was something I was looking forward to for quite a while. But I'm pleased with myself for putting up two chapters (the first was really short, though) in one day!**

 **P.S. I am aware that Chrom isn't playable in Smash 4, only a part of Robin's Final Smash. But since he is playable in Ultimate, I decided to include him and get it out of the way.)**


	47. Challenger from the Shadows

Kanto Region skies

Pokémon dimension

Red's Charizard flew out from the rift, the Trainer hanging onto the Pokémon's back. Right behind him were his Squirtle and Charizard, both of whom were completely exhausted.

Even though Red knew he could return home anytime, he had decided to stick around with his new buddies. But too much time away from anywhere with a Pokémon Center took its toll on the two of them. Charizard needed to regain his strength too because Red could feel his altitude already beginning to drop.

"Hang in there, buddy," Red whispered, placing a hand on the Fire-type Pokémon's face. Charizard rumbled in reply. "You've been away from Center care for too long. I'll make sure the three of you get the treatment you need… but I can't forget the other reason I'm here."

It was something the Announcer had personally requested from Red. The fans watching the Smash battles were starting to get bored. Not only was Red's Pokémon getting worn out, but also the ones used in the Poké Balls the fighters used. New ones were needed, and soon.

That gave Red an idea. Pokémon Trainers like himself craved only one thing: adventure. They'd travel around the world in search of sights to see, new Pokémon to discover and train, or even other Trainers to test their skills.

But Red had heard stories of one Trainer whose own adventure differed from all the others, and who also grew up in Pallet Town just like he did. He wanted to be the very best like no one ever was. He wanted to be something very few were.

A Pokémon Master.

Like most Trainers, he had traveled around the world with friends, always on the move and searching for new challengers and adventures. He'd beaten many Gym Leaders and even, if the stories were true, saved the world once in a while. He was almost as legendary as Red himself, the only accomplishments he had being his victory over Team Rocket in Kanto and the completion of the Pokedex itself…

Well, that and he was also one of the very first Trainers. He'd never met this Trainer or seen him with his own eyes… so what if he was asked to send in his own Pokémon?

Speaking of, wasn't it _his_ Pikachu that joined the Smash Brothers?

Realizing he was getting sidetracked, Red shook his head. _Gotta stay focused!_

Red managed to set Charizard down in Saffron City. Coincidence, since he learned that one of the rooftops here was a place that the original eight Smashers used as a battleground. Dismounting Charizard and sending all three Pokémon back into their Poké Balls, he kept his eyes peeled for a Center. But when his eyes rested on a poster for an upcoming battle… an idea formed in his mind.

…

Just as Red suspected, his announcement was a success. As they always did, many Trainers couldn't resist the chance for a new adventure. Sure, many of them were already aware of the Smash tournaments due to the interdimensional broadcasting, and new Pokémon would arrive on the battlefield shortly.

Red stood on a clifftop overlooking the plains below. He expected the other Trainers to arrive shortly… but when he heard the voice of the first one, he would have wished for no one else.

"If Pokémon battles are the talk of the day back home, I'll bet this will be the talk of the very year."

Red couldn't help but smirk as he turned and lifted his hat. This was none other than his counterpart, who selected Squirtle as his starter while Red went with Charmander. His old buddy-turned-rival-turned-buddy again after so long… yet that rivalry still came through from time to time.

There was also the matter of Leaf, another friend of his. She had given him a personal call and said she couldn't make it, for she was now part of a group of Trainers looking after panicked Pokémon distraught by vortexes and rifts appearing out of nowhere. Well… there was always next time.

"Surprised to see me, old friend?" Blue asked with crossed arms. "Admit it, you're surprised. A request for every Trainer available, and I'm bound to be one of them."

Ever since they were eleven, they couldn't be separated for long. Red remembered that Blue would track him down throughout the Kanto Region and constantly challenge him. And while Red became a legend, Blue became the gym leader of Viridian City, taking the place of former Team Rocket leader Giovanni after the group was disbanded. At one point, the duo had even traveled to the Alola Region to participate in the Battle Tree.

And here they were again, just like old times. Red glanced around the cliff, looking for any sign of the others. Catching this gesture, Blue turned behind him. "And don't think it's just the two of us again this time. The rest will be here in just a moment."

And it wasn't long until they did. Red watched the approaching crowd with a smile, noticing some details between pairs.

One duo wore gold and silver bracelets, another duo had rings containing rubies and sapphires, another had necklaces of diamond and pearl (with two more of emerald and platinum), another had a golden heart symbol on his hat while his partner was dressed in silver clothing, and two more pairs had black and white colors.

A boy dressed in blue had an X symbol on his hoodie while a girl in red had a Y symbol on her shirt. Bracelets containing a ruby with fire-like patterns and a sapphire with water-like designs rested on the arms of another duo. A boy was dressed in white and yellow, a sun on his shirt. Next to him, a girl wearing black and purple had a moon symbol on her hat.

And lastly, a boy and girl duo approached with their respective Pikachu and Eevee on their shoulders. From behind them came two boys with images of a blue sword and a red shield on their shirts.

Other Trainers were with them, with Red recognizing some of them to be Gym Leaders. Each of them knew exactly why they were here, ready to accept their new challenge.

"Pika, pika!"

The sudden sound drawing Red's attention, the Trainer looked down to see a lone Pikachu scampering up to him. Bending down to his knees, Red gave the world-renowned Pokémon a small wave. But to Red's surprise, the Pikachu turned and scampered off…

…leaping into the arms of a Trainer with a blue jacket, jeans and a hat almost similar to Red's own. When Red noticed the lightning-like lines right beneath the Trainer's eyes, he felt his own grow wide. Could this really be…?

"So… you must be this Red guy I've heard so much about," the Trainer spoke. "And here I thought I was the only one with a reputation."

Taking out one of his Poké Balls, Ash Ketchum tossed it upward. Opening mid-air, the ball released its resident… and a Charizard landed right beside him, snorting out smoke.

"I heard about what happened to your Charizard," Ash explained. "So I figured my own would fill in for it. I mean, if that's alright with you."

Red's only reply was a satisfied nod. Acknowledging this, Ash responded with a nod of his own and a pumped fist as his Pikachu climbed onto the Charizard's back. "Cool!"

A nudge to the shoulder made Red turn back to Blue. "So, ready to get this thing underway?"

Red gave him a look that seemed to say _Are you?_

"Heh. Still as silent as ever, aren't you?"

As each of the Trainers readied their Poké Balls, Red and Blue turned towards the valley below them… and pointed out. Charizard took off for a nearby rock formation with Pikachu riding along.

"GO!" the Trainers yelled, chucking the balls and watching them fly through the air. They sped towards the ground like meteorites, popping open and releasing Pokémon after Pokémon on impact.

Dismounting from Charizard, Pikachu eyed the crowd of Pokémon from below as each of them called out. Some looked familiar to him, others didn't. And all of them looked eager to battle.

Glancing back up to Charizard, Pikachu watched as the dragon-like Pokémon placed both feet apart…

RRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRR!

…and with a mighty roar, shot up into the cloudy sky that occasionally flashed with lightning.

…

Mario sprinted across the rocky chasm, keeping an eye out for the new challenger he was informed of earlier. He hadn't spotted any sign of something so far, but perhaps if he just kept looking…

He heard something scream through the sky, but when he turned to look midstride…

KRATHOOM!

The figure's landing sent the surprised Mario flying back. Flipping acrobatically in midair, Mario landed a fair distance away. Behind him, he noticed Kirby, Link, Olimar, and Samus all facing the figure. But when Mario saw it, he was left confused.

Charizard was the new challenger? Wasn't he a member? And where were Squirtle and Ivysaur? Taking a quick look around, he noticed Red was nowhere in sight. Maybe this was a different Charizard, a wild one even.

Link readied his boomerang, Kirby held his Star Wand tightly, Samus aimed her cannon, and Olimar picked up his red Pikmin. Turning back, Mario nodded at them… before taking off.

Dashing across the valley, Mario shortly found himself joined by a star, a missile, a whirlwind conjured by the twirling boomerang inside, and the soaring Pikmin.

The projectiles managing to keep up with him, the plumber shot into the air like he was bouncing on a trampoline. Gaining some air, he looked down at the Charizard, which was flying forward in his direction. With skilled maneuvering, he weaved side-to-side, dodging every one of the projectiles as they zoomed past it. He growled, mouth glowing with flame.

Narrowing his eyes, Mario opened his palm as he began to reach the arc of his jump and descend. The hand became surrounded in fire with a whoosh as the Charizard swooped up to meet him.

The two fighters zeroed in, burning hand and mouth aimed for each other to initiate a determining strike…

KER-SPLASH!

…until out of nowhere came a sphere of water that broke their collision course! Inside, Mario could have sworn he saw what looked like a throwing star.

The nearby commotion catching their attention, too, both the other four Smashers, the gathered Pokémon and their respective Trainers turned to the source of the interruption. Skidding to a halt, Mario and Charizard's eyes joined where the others were pointing.

On a nearby tree rooted into the side of a cliff, a shadowed figure hanging upside-down switched position so that it was standing directly on top of the tree. Now in the sunlight, Mario saw hints of blue colors and a pink, tongue-looking scarf. The figure turned its head, glaring at the two with one red eye.

Another Pokémon. A Water-type, if Mario guessed correctly. And this was definitely the new challenger he was told about.

After clasping its hands together like a ninja, the Pokémon blasted a jet of water from its palm at the tree. The stream propelling the Pokémon upward, it conjured two water blades before freefalling towards the two while spinning wildly.

Mario jumped out of the way as the Pokémon splashed down, swiftly dodging the water blades it swung at him. It moved quickly, making sure none of his punches, kicks, and headbutts connected. Backflipping a short distance away, it readied its hands, charging up another water shuriken as it did before…

But this time, Mario was ready for it. When the wet weapon sped towards him, Mario equipped his yellow cape and flung it in front of himself, deflecting the projectile.

Instead of acting surprised, the Pokémon seemed to anticipate this. To Mario's confusion, it never moved an inch as its own attack was sent back at it. And just as it hit, the only thing it connected with was a plushie doll.

Before Mario could comprehend what just happened, he felt something plow into his back and send him sliding across the ground. As he stood back up, he heard Charizard's roar fill his ears.

His claws lifting a huge boulder that rested nearby, Charizard smashed his head against it, the force breaking it into pebbles. The other Pokémon's reply was to rapidly slice any small rocks that came close to it. Once the last one was dealt with, it sprinted towards Charizard with incredible speed.

The dragon-like Pokémon crashed down from its jump, stomping the earth beneath it with one foot. Dashing to the side in the blink of an eye, the other Pokémon kicked him in the face twice before a claw swipe made it jump away. Spreading its wings, Charizard hovered above the ground.

The other Pokémon sprinted up the side of a cliff face, readying another water blade. It leaped off when it reached Charizard's altitude, but an overhead tail smack was enough to send it crashing to the ground before the blade could strike at the Fire-type Pokémon's head.

Mario rushed to the downed Pokémon, who shook its head of dust and, upon noticing Mario, lashed out with its scarf. It smacked the plumber across the face, making him stumble and feel something wet on his cheek.

So, that wasn't a scarf after all. That was the Pokémon's tongue!

Another growl from Charizard caught Mario's attention. The larger Pokémon dodged a water blast and countered with a fireball. Flipping in the air to recover, the frog-like Pokémon landed and stood in a ninja stance.

Mario's eyes met Charizard's, the two of them surrounding the other Pokémon. It had nowhere to go now. They both nodded… and charged.

Again, the other Pokémon didn't act, even as it noticed both Charizard in the front and Mario behind. As the two approached, Mario clenched a fist and Charizard opened its jaws, the other Pokémon just closed its eyes…

…and Charizard closed his mouth around Mario, tossing him aside in a fluent motion. Upon realizing he had grabbed the wrong fighter, he was too late to react to a jet of water hitting his flank. Growling, he whirled around and slashed a claw.

The other Pokémon ducked low, countering with a flip kick to the chin before zipping around behind it… and stomping on its tail.

Charizard yowled as Mario ran in again. Before the plumber could land a hit, the other Pokémon kicked him in the chest without even looking. Drawing two water blades, it pounced onto Charizard's chest with a slash to the midsection. Stumbling, the dragon-like Pokémon roared as it crashed to the ground back-first. Shaking his head, Charizard began to rise back to his feet…

…only to find a water blade pointed right at his face.

The other Pokémon had one foot on his upper torso and the other on his neck, eyes never moving from his own and demanding him to yield. Seeing as he had no other choice, Charizard rumbled lowly, closed his eyes and lowered his head…

…and a familiar scent entered his nostrils. This Pokémon… did it smell familiar to him?

The other one seemed to know it, too. The water blade retracted and vanished as it closed its eyes and bowed gracefully. Leaping off and allowing Charizard to stand, the other Pokémon watched as the gathered Pokémon walked up to it. And out of all the Trainers there, a specific one caught its attention. To both Mario and Charizard's surprise, a Trainer with lightning-like scars beneath his wide eyes approached the Pokémon…

…

"His name is Greninja," Ness translated to the group at HQ. "And he belonged to a Trainer named Ash Ketchum, just like this Charizard."

Nearby, another group watched the new Pokémon in action on screens. Luigi cheered as a Keldeo charged in and sliced at an off-guard Ganondorf, who failed to raise his greatsword in time to block. On another screen, Bowser engaged a Fennekin in a fire stream clash.

 _"His kind is well-known in the Kalos Region,"_ Lucario explained telepathically. _"The final evolution stage of Froakie, they are swift, agile and able to confuse their opponents with both ninja skills and weapons conjured from pure water. It's even said that their Water Shurikens are strong enough to pierce metal."_

Greninja said something to Ness in its own language, the boy listening intently and nodding at the end. "He says that his bond between his trainer has allowed him to gain a new form: something called 'Ash-Greninja'. But after being separated from his Trainer for so long, it'll be some time before he regains it."

"He left Ash?" Fox asked. "How come?"

Greninja told Ness something else.

"To protect his home in the Kalos Region. He fought alongside two Zygarde called Z1, also known as Squishy, and Z2. He says that a Zygarde is part of an aura trio, with legendary Pokémon Xerneas and Yveltal being the other two."

 _"Most likely he came in contact with a Stone piece there,"_ Lucario concluded. _"But there is another concern he told me of on our way here."_ He nodded at Greninja to continue.

Ness listened to Greninja's next words closely… and his eyes widened. "But… but that can't be right."

"What's the matter?" Fox asked as Mario, Samus, and Olimar shared confused glances. Link was absent, as the event had postponed his duel with Pit.

"He says that during his first few hours here, he encountered a hooded figure," Ness translated. "He remembers whoever it was holding some kind of book and a lightning sword. He tried to perform an ambush maneuver but was blasted by a fireball and had to flee."

"Wait a second…" Samus muttered. "A book and a lightning sword?"

"But… Robin was with Marth's team when they arrived," Fox said. "So how could he have…" He shook his head. "We'll investigate later. For now, there are some more invitations we need to send. Luigi!"

Distracted by the match on the screen, the green brother jumped in surprise with a yelp. Straightening his posture and adjusting his cap, he stood at attention.

"I need you to do a perimeter check and look for anything unusual. If it's a new guy, bid them hello and send them here. And when Link and Pit come back, they'll join Mario, Samus, Donkey Kong, and Bowser to deliver another invitation. Got it?"

"Okeydokey!" the green bro replied with a salute, running out of the room and waving goodbye to Mario as he did so. He headed for the vehicle garage to start up his green racing bike.

Fox turned to the main console, bringing up a dimensional map. Sprites of Pit's and Link's heads appeared on Skyworld, blinking occasionally.

"Those two shouldn't be long now…"


	48. Goddess of Light and Angel of Darkness

Skyworld

Kid Icarus dimension

"OOF!" Pit grunted as he slammed against a pillar, cracking it. With small pieces of it clattering to the ground, the angel slumped to his rear with a groan.

 _"This fighter from Hyrule is quite impressive, indeed,"_ The voice of Lady Palutena spoke in his head. _"For a mere mortal."_

"Ugh… yeah. I think I got that," Pit moaned, rising to his feet and knocking his head loose of pebbles. Bouncing on his feet, he readied his blades, the split version of the Palutena Bow, and ran back into the fray.

Link jumped off a fallen pillar and swung down, the angel rolling to the side and deflecting the following attack. Blades met sword and shield as the two dueled along the surface of the floating island.

"Nice try!" the angel shouted as he ducked a swipe, slashed at Link, and jumped back, twirling his weapon. "You're nothing compared to the Underworld Army!"

His blades clanged against Link's shield before the warrior swung down, sword glowing blue. Pit jumped back, landing a short distance away.

"You know, out of everyone, you're the one I want to take down the most!" Pit taunted as he dodged and countered blows. "Think about it! The Archives say we were born at the same time!"

His wings flashed with light, Palutena's gift taking effect. Sheathing his weapons, Link took out his bow, drew back an arrow, and fired.

"And we both use a bow!" Pit continued, weaving through the air to avoid arrow after arrow. "You're totally ripping off my style!" Bringing both blades together to form his own bow, Pit shot off his own non-physical arrows. They slammed against the ground, kicking up dust as Link hopped and rolled out of the way.

 _"Oh, please,"_ Palutena remarked in Pit's mind. _"Comparing Link to you is like comparing a star to a campfire. After all, I've heard Viridi has quite the thing for him."_

"What?!"

Caught off guard by this, Pit was too late to see Link firing his Clawshot at him. It snagged around his leg and dragged him to the ground… before Pit managed to slice the chain with one of his blades. As the chain returned to the Clawshot, Link stared at it in shock as Pit touched down.

 _"Why do you look so surprised? I was only joking, Pit!"_ Palutena said with a chuckle. _"After all, there's no way the goddess of nature would be interested in some, as she would say, 'hairless monkey'. But I do consider introducing him to her."_

"Can we please talk about something useful here?!" Pit shouted, Link running up to him and attack again. Pit managed to block his sword strikes, but a shield bash to the face caused him to stumble.

 _"All right, if you insist."_ The goddess replied. _"Try using your Guardian Orbitars to reflect his projectiles!"_ Just as the advice came, Pit noticed Link ready a bomb… and chuck it at him.

"Gah! Stay back!" Pit cried, thrusting his Orbitars in front of and behind him. The bomb bounced off and was sent back at the surprised Link. Raising his shield, Link flinched as the bomb blew on contact, creating a cloud of smoke.

Pit broke into a run, closing in on Link as the smoke began to fade. The two of them collided again, weapons giving off metallic clangs on each strike. Pit sidestepped a thrust to his torso and somersaulted over a circular slash.

Bringing up both blades to block another overhead swing, Pit grunted as he tried to push back… only to feel Link's boot slam into his chest.

"Ah!" he cried, soaring several meters away and tumbling to a halt. Groaning, he rose his head up and tried to stand…

…but his eyes widened with a gasp. Link threw his boomerang with great force, the spin of the weapon strong enough to conjure a tornado-like whirlwind around it. Pit knew that if he tried to fly away, the winds would interfere.

 _I think this is it… I'm finished!_

He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the inevitable…

…but felt nothing.

"H-huh?" Opening his eyes, the first thing Pit saw was a white gown and strands of green hair. The orange sky was now black and starry, the full moon shining behind him.

And in front of him, a reflect barrier faded as the goddess he dutifully served stood with staff in hand. Link was off to the side, having dodged the returned boomerang.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit whispered in confusion. What was she doing down here? Maybe she was here to-

"Oh, I'm not here to save you, Pit." The goddess of light replied. "I'm here for a little, uh, divine intervention." And without another word, the orb of her staff flashed… followed by Pit's wings.

"Waugh!" Pit cried as he was suddenly jolted upward, nearly dropping his weapon in the process. Struggling to regain his senses, Pit righted himself just as the Power of Flight brought him to the roof of a nearby temple. Readjusting to his new surroundings, Pit quickly spotted Palutena… who was staring Link down.

It clicked instantly. "Wait… you want to fight too, Lady Palutena?"

 _"I'm no stranger to fighting,"_ the goddess explained, even as Link rushed at her and resumed his battle. _"Have you forgotten that time we fought each other?"_

For Pit, it felt like yesterday. "Well…" he began, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, sure. But that was when the Chaos Kin had you under mind control."

 _"Well, anything an angel can do…"_ Palutena continued, skillfully dodging a sword thrust and blasting Link with her staff. _"…a goddess can do better. Perhaps you'd like to see some of the powers I use to protect you."_

"Uh… okay, go ahead." Pit replied, keeping his eyes glued on the distant fight. There, Link had blocked a staff strike and was moving in again.

 _"Warp!"_ In a blink, Palutena vanished and reappeared behind Link to dodge a thrust. The fighter became confused, scanning the area…

 _"Explosive Flame!"_ …only to be blasted with a sudden explosion.

Shaking the effects of the explosion off, Link charged and swung again. With an expectant gleam in her eye. Palutena readied her shield.

 _"Counter!"_ The sword hit the shield and she immediately struck him with her staff. He stumbled back, and the goddess raised her staff again.

 _"Autoreticle!"_ A green icon that only Palutena could see appeared on Link, and three short bursts from her staff hit their mark. As Link continued to hold his own against the goddess, Pit watched in amazement as Palutena continued.

 _"Jump Glide!"_

 _"Lightweight!"_

 _"Heavenly Light!"_

 _"Super Speed!"_

 _"Celestial Firework!"_

 _"Angelic Missile!"_

Overwhelmed by the sheer power of each attack, Link eventually collapsed to the ground, weapons by his side. Palutena stood triumphant… and turned to Pit, her staff tip gleaming with light.

Pit's wings flashed shortly after, and he found himself soaring through the sky once again. Gliding back to the floating island, he touched down in front of Palutena and immediately dropped to one knee. "You don't need to prove anything, Lady Palutena!" the angel shouted dutifully. The goddess only smiled in reply… before another voice cut in.

 _"Hmph! Looks like angels only talk big!"_

Pit stood, recognizing the voice. "Huh? Viridi? What are you doing here?"

 _"If you must know,"_ the goddess of nature replied. _"It all started when I received a message requesting a new member of the Smash Brothers."_

"Many worthy foes have gathered here," Palutena added. "It pleases me to be among their ranks. "And I won't hold back on anyone when I am needed."

 _"Flattering,"_ Viridi said. _"But my new challenger should be arriving any minute now."_

Before Pit could question the goddess' words… he noticed a familiar figure land a short distance away from them. He couldn't make it out from here… but Palutena gave an amused smirk without turning to face him.

"Dark Pit," she spoke. "You just dropped in to crash my party?"

"Uh-huh."

The dark angel suddenly rushed forward, with Palutena warping out of the way and Pit having to duck underneath his soaring counterpart. Coming to a stop and landing, he took out his Silver Bow and split it into two blades.

"Hey, it's Pittoo!" Pit called out, with his double cringing at the nickname.

"Will you quit calling me that, Pit Stain?!"

"Now," Palutena inquired. "where did you disappear to after the fight with Hades?"

The answer came not from him, but from Viridi. _"Actually, Dark Pit works for me now. He's an officer in the Forces of Nature."_

"What?!" Palutena gasped.

This came as no surprise for Pit. Back when he had his wings burned off and Pittoo had to save him, he ended up fighting Pandora. The goddess of calamity regained her stolen power, diminishing Dark Pit's ability to fly. Ever since, Viridi had granted him his own Power of Flight… his wings would glow purple with an occasional green shade to it.

But still, this news was nothing like Pit had expected.

"No way!"

 _"Just because we fought together once doesn't mean we're all buddy-buddy now,"_ Viridi explained. _"In fact, the Lightning Chariot and Phosphora are also both under my command. The battle isn't over yet!"_

"Viridi's interests and mine just happen to overlap," Dark Pit said, getting into an aggressive stance. "So for this fight, I'll be happy to launch you into the stratosphere!"

Readying himself, Pit matched his twin's stance, their eyes locked on each other. "Your powers are perfectly matched here," Palutena informed them.

 _"It all comes down to skill!"_ Viridi added as the two angels stared each other down…

"Let's do this!" they both cried out, charging forth and clashing their blades together…

…

Back at HQ, Sonic whistled in an impressed manner. "At least I'm not the only one with a faker now."

"Yep," Pit replied. "He does seem to get along with Shadow, doesn't he? Plus, Phosphora is one of the assist trophies. If I fight both him and her, I'll be feeling the full might of the Forces of Nature!"

"Well, I suppose every great hero needs a doppelganger, huh?" the hedgehog asked. "Link has one, and BJ even impersonated Mario at one point."

The angel gave the blue blur a confused stare. "BJ?"

"As in Bowser Jr?" Sonic hinted. "I figured if either of us got tired of the name, we could use that."

"Hm. Not bad. Almost reminds me of how I wanted to call Dark Pit 'Ptooey'."

"Ha! You got a real knack for nicknames, I'll say that!" Sonic chuckled. "Oh, by the way, Fox wanted to see you. Something about delivering an invitation."

"Right! Catch you later, spiky!" Pit replied, making his way out of the main lobby. As the angel left, Sonic put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Hmm… something tells me one of the next new guys is gonna be important somehow."


	49. Pac-Man

Pac-Maze

Pac-Man dimension

At first, there was only black.

Then, the familiar sound of quarters inserted into a slot.

A blue maze appeared with four pixelated ghosts. And below them… a yellow circle.

A yellow circle that became a wedge shape.

An opening tune played as the word "Ready!" appeared before them. And once it vanished… it began.

 _Wakka wakka wakka wakka wakka wakka wakka…_

Pac-Man gobbled and munched every dot in his path, picking up a cherry that appeared nearby. From the center of the maze, the four ghosts moved out to catch him. Blinky trailed after Pac-Man with Inky staying close by, Pinky moved ahead for an ambush, and Clyde just let himself wander like he always did.

Pac-Man only munched and munched as he moved around the maze, gobbling up fruit and dots alike. Turning a corner as the ghosts chased after him, Pac-Man noticed a larger dot ahead of him.

His mouth closed around the Power Pellet and the ghosts stopped in their tracks. Turning around, Pac-Man chomped twice…

…and the ghosts turned blue, scurrying off for their afterlives. Now it was Pac-Man's turn to chase them. And chase them he did, catching up to one of them and chomping. The ghost was reduced to nothing but a pair of eyes as the number 200 appeared in a pixel pattern. 200 was soon followed by 400… then 800… and finally, 1600.

All four pairs of eyes retreated back to the center of the maze, buying Pac-Man some time to finish his meal of dots. He knew it wouldn't stay this way, however. The effects of a Power Pellet could wear off, so right when he would close in on a ghost it would flash white, return to normal and get right back to chasing him.

Eating up dot after dot around the maze, Pac-Man stopped when he noticed something odd… a pixelized crystal. Would it earn him bonus score like fruit, or would it grant him something to deal with the ghosts like a Power Pellet?

And speaking of the ghosts, here they came now. As they got close, Pac-Man knew it was now or never. Chomping forward, Pac-Man reached the crystal… and gobbled it up.

The moment he did, lightning surged all around him, surprising the ghosts. Before they could flee, arcs of electricity shot out from Pac-Man, striking them. Their colors shifted from blue, white and their respective colors as if they were glitching. Even the whole maze seemed to glitch… before Pac-Man and the ghosts were whisked away.

…

The swirling blue tunnel of the vortex was filled with colored numbers and letters, pixelated vehicles and figures of all kinds. As Pac-Man fell through, he could feel something… strange happening to him. Was this really game over for him?

The tunnel vanished, revealing a blackened night sky with a full moon looming above… and stony ground rushing forward to meet him.

Pac-Man hit the ground with a splat. After lying motionless in the ground, Pac-Man pushed himself out with a pop, stumbling back and landing in a sitting position. Shaking his hand, he raised an arm to his head…

…and opened his eyes wide, staring at his new limbs in awe. He vaguely remembered having them back at Pac-Land, but that was so long ago. While he was admiring them, a faint wooing sound made him tense up… and turn around.

The ghosts! He had completely forgotten about them!

Springing up in panic, Pac-Man took off as fast as his legs could carry him. The four ghosts pursued, Blinky once again on his tail. Pinky swooped downward, and Pac-Man had to veer out of the way. Clyde followed close behind Inky as the cyan ghost tried to keep up with him.

Unfortunately, Pac-Man was so focused on keeping away from the ghosts he wasn't watching where he was going. He ended up tripping over a small pebble that sent him rolling down a slope. Mid-tumble, he transformed into his wedge form and began to chomp. A tree in his path was bitten in half as he plowed through, the ghosts not far behind.

Reaching the end of the slope, Pac-Man reverted back to his limbed form and took off running again. Glancing behind him…

…he noticed the ghosts were nowhere in sight.

Good! He lost them!

But just as he thought that, Pinky flew in from behind a pillar. Surprised, Pac-Man turned and ran in the other direction… only to brake to a halt when Inky flew in. Pac-Man bolted off the left, but Clyde blocked his escape. With one last option, he tried to flee for the left… but Blinky locked off that final route.

Pac-Man found himself surrounded on all sides. He was trapped! The ghosts began to close in… he had to think of something. Maybe he could summon a Power Pellet. He held out his hand, but instead of a Power Pellet…

…a pixelized race car materialized in his palm, giving off a series of beeps. The ghosts paused, staring at the car as Pac-Man glared in surprise. Clenching his fist and reopening it, he tried again.

But all that he came up with was a mouse in a police uniform, a king, a blue ghost that temporarily surprised the four ghosts, a swordsman, a runner, a plane, an armored woman, a mothership, a red guy, and three spaceships. The last one blared out "Alert! Alert!" as Pac-Man's face fell.

He was out of luck. The ghosts slowly floated towards him as he squeezed his eyes shut and held out his arms to protect himself.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of bright light through his eyes. Opening them, Pac-Man noticed the four ghosts were stunned, eyes rotating in different directions... until they noticed something and turned blue.

The tried to scatter, but a hurricane-force of wind kept them from escaping. Pac-Man watched as the four ghosts desperately tried to escape, a whirlwind pulling them back. The gusts grew more powerful, weakening the ghosts and sucking them into…

…the nozzle of a vacuum cleaner?

Whooping in triumph, the mustached green guy patted the nozzle and strapped it to a red pack on his back. Humming to himself in approval, he began to turn away… before noticing something.

He turned back to the shocked Pac-Man, with the dot-muncher taking note of the green L on his hat. An awkward silence followed… before the green guy raised a gloved hand.

"Eh… hello?"

Pac-Man raised his own hand in reply. The green guy smiled, pointing to his hat. "Luigi!" he called before gesturing at Pac-Man. Understanding this, he turned into his wedge form and chomped in a circle before turning back.

But unfortunately, the green guy only shrugged and shook his head. "Come on!" he said, gesturing for Pac-Man to follow.

And follow him he did until the duo reached a parked green motorcycle with the same L insignia. Taking off his vacuum pack, the green guy placed it in the back and climbed into the seat. Pac-Man joined him by climbing up behind him. The green guy gunned the engine, causing the tailpipes to cough out flames. The rear tire screeched and kicked up dirt as the bike drove off, leaving the pillars and ruined landscapes behind.

…

The green guy pulled the bike into a garage, dismounting and taking Pac-Man with him. The two of them walked onto a lift while Pac-Man took a look around. The green guy pressed a button, causing the lift to rise up and into the main building Pac-Man had seen when they were coming in.

Once the lift had reached its destination, the green guy led Pac-Man through a hallway… and into a large lobby. Pac-Man was amazed at the sight of it.

A pink round creature and a green dinosaur were the first to notice, with the latter pointing in Pac-Man's direction. Turning, the round creature waved while saying "Hi" to him. A yellow creature with red cheeks and a lightning-shaped tail came up to the pink creature and joined in the waving. Carrying his pack, the green guy headed out of the lobby. "Bye-bye!"

Pac-Man winked in reply, flashing the green guy a thumbs-up… before a clicking two-dimensional figure approached him.

Pac-Man's jaw dropped, blinking in awe. The black figure greeted him by ringing a bell, the action making Pac-Man stare in confusion with a hand on his head.

A door opened nearby, and out from came an ape with a necktie and a guy awfully similar to the green person, only in red and an M on his hat. Behind them were two blue figures: one in armor and a cannon where his right hand would be and a spiky blue creature with gloves and red shoes.

Now that he thought about it, that green dinosaur and the guy in red looked awfully familiar... didn't he run into them during some kart racing grand prix?

"Hey, look!" the blue armored person said. "Another new guy!"

Pac-Man, who had been tapping his foot and staring at the two-dimensional figure with curiosity, turned and winked at the newcomers with a smile as they approached. With his mouth in a curious "O", the ape poked at Pac-Man with one finger.

"Huh. He looks like a little Yellow Devil," said the armored blue guy.

"If you ask me, this guy's a little on the… round side." The spiky creature muttered. "What's he good for, rolling?"

"We've got plenty of round guys, Sonic. Like Kirby and Jigglypuff?"

"Hm. Good point." The creature replied. "Still, at this rate, I think we're gonna get more guys than we can handle. What if we go over 256 fighters or something?"

At the mention of the number, Pac-Man jumped up and landed clumsily in a panic. That was a number he knew well: one day, the maze was completely overrun by strands of numbers and letters that changed colors. And the first three numbers that announced its arrival… 256. The number of the Glitch itself.

The others didn't seem to notice Pac-Man's surprise. "Relax. I doubt we'll get that high." The blue armored figure said. "But… something about this guy feels strange. Like… he's the final piece of a puzzle."

"Yeah, I felt it too." The creature added, with the red guy nodding in reply. The ape was the only one who didn't join in, for he was too fascinated by Pac-Man. "But I don't think we need to focus on that now. Why don't the two of us show him around while Mario and Donkey Kong head over with the others?"

"Sounds like a plan!" the two of them fist-bumped while the other two figures headed off towards a nearby group. "Follow us… uh… little yellow ball guy. We'll show you the ropes of this place."

…

In a circular chamber below Smash HQ replicating the same chamber at the temple, Luigi strode in with his Poltergust strapped snugly against his back. Walking up to a sphere in the center pedestal, he knocked on its surface three times.

Blue lines illuminated the sphere as it activated and rose into the air. _"Ah, Luigi! What brings you here? And… say, is that the Poltergust you have there?"_

Luigi nodded at the Announcer's curiosity, readying the vacuum nozzle and setting the dial from "Suck" to "Blow". Aiming it upwards, he switched it on. The Poltergust started to rumble and shake… before four popping sounds were heard.

Four pixelated ghosts were fired from the Poltergust like cannonballs, floating in the air in a dazed state. When they recovered, they looked around in confusion.

 _"Ah, the four ghosts that have been constantly hounding Pac-Man!"_ the Announcer said, recognizing them. _"A very recent entry to the Archives. Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde are their names… and you captured them?"_

"Oh yeah!" Luigi answered with a nod.

 _"Well, this is a surprise! After all, E. Gadd's creation was intended to capture ghosts, and you've caught dozens in all those haunted mansions! These four must have arrived with Pac-Man… hmm, I think I know what to do for them. Perhaps they'll feel comfortable chasing targets after being summoned from an Assist Trophy."_

Luigi nodded again, agreeing with this idea.

 _"No doubt the yellow dot-muncher is here as we speak. His dimension is a rather peculiar one, I must say. In fact, his corner of the multiverse consists of dimensions in 8-bit! And… the last of the four positions."_

Luigi scratched his head with a frown, unsure of what the Announcer was getting at.

 _"Well, allow me to explain, Luigi,"_ the Announcer began. _"Back when I was first organizing the Super Smash Brothers, I reached out across the whole multiverse to track down where the Smash Stone pieces had landed. And out of all universes, only four have given off stronger readings than all the others. That meant if heroes from those four universes came together, their strength combined would be outstanding. So I knew I had to add them to the Smash Brothers."_

Luigi blinked in awe as the Announcer continued. _"The first universe with the highest power readings is none other than your own. Whether alone or with you at his side, Mario has become well-known throughout his world. His fame has become a great strength to him, so his idols give him all the inspiration he needs to triumph._

 _The second universe is Sonic's. The blue hedgehog enjoys freedom more than anything else, so he fights for it every time he clashes with his nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Aside from this fact, him being the fastest of the Smash Brothers is sure to put a spin on things. Literally, in some cases._

 _The third universe is also a recent one, belonging to the weapon-replicating Mega Man. He was originally built as a service robot, but when a mad genius intended to use robots for his misdeeds, he volunteered to fight him. He realized that if he wouldn't, who else would? He has held a strong sense of justice ever since, which will serve him well in battling any future threats._

 _The fourth and final universe is Pac-Man's. Out of all the universes, his is among the oldest to have been created. Pac-Man holds a proud legacy over this fact, as the many ghosts he's gobbled made him formidable over the years._

 _Each of these four heroes carries remarkable burdens on themselves. They are the most well-known of all the Smashers. They fight for something they all stand for, and should they come together they will become unstoppable._

 _But they know nothing of this yet. They will in time. So for now, Luigi… you must promise to keep what you just heard a secret. Am I making myself clear enough?"_

Luigi gave a thumbs-up.

 _"Good. That is all. And good luck when the next tournament rolls around."_

With a goodbye wave, Luigi turned and headed out of the chamber.

 **(A/N: Long live one of the most recognizable and oldest gaming icons! Pac-Man has now joined the Smash Brothers, and one more 8-bit character will be on the way soon. Then just a little bit more until the tournament!**

 **Most of you should know about the quartet of Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man representing Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and Bandai Namco. I tend to be a big fan of the four of them, so I figured they would be a key team just like the original eight (or twelve, in some cases) fighters. And not only that, but they'll also play a key role during the tournament… but I don't want to spoil the surprise!**

 **Also, I figured Luigi using the Poltergust to nab the Pac-Man ghosts would be a nice touch because… well, they're ghosts. Pixelated ghosts, but Luigi's caught plenty of ghosts before! And Mr. Game and Watch meeting Pac-Man is something I consider to be a good callback to the days of classic videogames.**

 **Until next time, carry on!)**


	50. Duck Hunt

Duck Hunt dimension

A swirling blue vortex materialized out of nowhere, shimmering in the sky. Mario, Link, Samus, Pit, Donkey Kong, and Bowser all emerged from the other end… but when they touched the ground, all of them instantly noticed something different about themselves.

The only directions they could look was left and right. Their movements were limited… and they looked pixelated.

Pit was the first one to speak, but instead of from his mouth, his words appeared below them in a black rectangle.

 _Pit: Whoa, check us out. I think I'm getting déjà vu all over again! Why do we look like this?_

 _Bowser: This place has a seriously retro vibe… It's like ye olde video game land!_

 _Samus: I was informed that the sector of the multiverse this dimension rests in is rather… peculiar._

 _Pit: So you're saying we only look this way in worlds like this?_

 _Samus: For now, yes. Perhaps we can focus on seeing these universes through a new perspective if we wish… but that's not the point now. Mario, do you still have the invitation?_

Mario's reply was jumping in place twice, holding up a pixelated letter that gave off a shine like an item in a video game. Donkey Kong could only beat his chest while Link simply looked around.

 _Samus: Good. Now, let's track down whoever we're looking for here._

…

Elsewhere, in a nearby meadow…

A brown hunting dog sniffed the ground while moving forward, tracking down a scent. After finding the end of the trail, its head perked up… and it dove into the long grass.

 _ARF, ARF, ARF!_

A lone duck flew out from the grass, flapping its wings and quacking as it began to ascend…

 _FWASH!_

A burst of light covered the whole meadow, making the duck halt in midair… and spiral to the grass below as the number 500 rested where it once was. The dog emerged from the grass with a triumphant smile, holding the duck by the neck before lowering itself back down to lure out more ducks.

Two more ducks started to fly away, and two flashes of light brought them both down. The dog returned, holding up both ducks before vanishing.

It went like this for several moments… before one of the ducks managed to successfully escape. The words "FLY AWAY" appeared from nowhere, and the dog rose from the grass. It chuckled in amusement… before opening its eyes and catching something else.

Eyes looking to the right, the dog noticed a short man in red and brown approach it… followed by several other figures, two of them larger than the rest.

The red man held out what looked like an envelope. Jumping out of the grass, the dog took it in its mouth. At first, it shook its head from side to side as if trying to tear it to shreds. It eventually did, the letter inside fluttering to the ground.

Its attention now on the piece of paper, the dog turned around and sniffed it. From the other side, the duck that had successfully avoided getting shot down flapped over to also investigate, a quack or two coming from its beak.

Both animals stared at the letter, trying to make sense of it…

…when suddenly, a flash of light filled the whole meadow, making them both instinctively cover their eyes. Both of them lay silent and unmoving for a few moments.

The dog lifted one paw off its head… and everything just stopped. No longer could it see in only two dimensions… but now three. It could see everything: the waving patches of grass, the clear blue sky, and the trees resting alongside the dirt path.

And for once, it had actual fur instead of pixels! The nearby duck was unfurling its wings, preening its newly discovered feathers. The chirping of other birds resonated in the air.

"Whoa… neat trick," spoke the turtle-like being. Turning, the dog saw it held a small glowing crystal in its hand. "I was going to use this to take us all back, but I never expected it to do that!"

The rest of the unknown figures looked at themselves in awe until the red man approached the duo. With a quack, the duck flew up and perched itself on the panting dog's shoulders. Bending down to one knee, the man rubbed the dog's head with a gloved hand.

"It's-a me, Mario," he said with a smile. Behind him, the winged kid and the armored orange figure approached.

"Aww… he kinda reminds me of Twinbellows. A smaller, less ferocious Twinbellows, by the way." The kid said.

"Those birds were shot out of the sky by something…" the other figure muttered. "Maybe we can use that from him."

"Hold up, are you talking about getting shot out of nowhere?" the kid asked in surprise. "Yeah, that could be useful… and a little painful."

The dog brushed up against the red guy- Mario's leg, making him chuckle in amusement and scratch his ears. "Good doggy!"

"Hey, Luigi has a ghost dog for a pet, right?" the winged kid spoke up. "I guess that makes both of you even!"

"Alright, we got what we came for. Time to head back!" the turtle being spoke deeply, with the ape nodding in agreement. Holding out the crystal, the turtle-like monster watched as lightning shot out from it, creating some kind of rift in the air. Each of the figures all ran towards it, with the dog-duck duo chasing after Mario. As he jumped into the rift, the duck flapped its wings, carrying the dog into the rift…

…

Later, in an outdoor section of Smash HQ, the dog was having all kinds of fun with his new friends. Leaping into Sonic's arms after tackling Kirby to the ground, he began to lick the hedgehog's face.

"Ugh! Haha! Stop it! That is very gross!" he laughed. He set the dog back down, letting the canine run off.

"So, I guess that's what we're calling them now? Duck Hunt?" Pit asked Donkey Kong. "Doesn't sound very original, in my opinion." The gorilla only shrugged, as if he didn't care. Earlier at the shooting range, he had watched as the dog summoned pixelated gunmen to blast the targets.

Duck Hunt suddenly braked to a stop, abandoning his current chase with Pikachu and Diddy Kong. Nearby, a large bone rested near an iron ball tied to a chain. Eyes wide and panting wildly, he bounded after it. He paid no attention to Meta Knight sparring with Toon Link, the latter exhausted after a series of rapid swings.

Approaching the bone, Duck Hunt took one end of it in his mouth and began to pull… until his feathered friend suddenly quacked in panic. Pausing, Duck Hunt glanced up.

Right in front of him was the chained iron ball… with eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

"YIPE!"

Duck Hunt bounded away as the Chain Chomp slammed its teeth where he had just been. It barked wildly, guarding its bone while its pole kept it from pursuing further. Duck Hunt only barked back, not willing to let that bone out of his grasp.

Mario and Luigi only face palmed as Duck Hunt and the Chain Chomp barked nonstop at each other. Who knew how long this would last?

"Link! Bowser! A word, please."

The two fighters turned to see Marth approach them. Link stood at attention while Bowser crossed his arms.

"Another new dimension has now been opened to us," the warrior announced. "The Announcer has selected the three of us to be the first to journey to it. According to the portal's destination, our arrival point will be a location called…" Marth paused, trying to remember the name. "…Gaur Plain."

"HA! Race you chumps there!" Bowser roared, thundering past Marth and knocking him aside. Shaking his head with a sigh, Link offered the fallen Marth a hand.

With a smirk, Marth took Link's hand in his own. "Right then… shall we?"

The hero of Hyrule made a "lead the way" gesture, and two swordsmen departed.

 **(A/N: Next time, get ready to really feel it!)**


	51. Xenoblade Chronicles

Gaur Plain, Bionis' Leg

Xenoblade Chronicles dimension

It seemed so long ago that he had found himself in Colony 9's weapons lab, fascinated by the legendary weapon he now held. The only thing capable of damaging the dreaded Mechon… and formerly used by his friend Dunban.

That all changed when the mechanical beings attacked. Dunban was left unable to wield the Monado for long, so Shulk took up the blade. But not only did he grant full control of the weapon… it also granted him visions of the future.

These visions weren't ones that showed Shulk's life in later years, not at all. Instead, they served as warnings of incoming threats that would leave Shulk or his allies defeated… or worse.

Shulk had set out with his friends to bring the Mechon to justice. He remembered at one point, he and Fiora were transported to a strange ruined place… where they encountered a particular-looking group.

If Shulk remembered correctly, the first ones to introduce themselves were called Rex and Pyra. Then there was Nia and Dromarch, Tora, and Poppi. Two others were with them, their names being Morag and Zeke.

They hailed from somewhere called Alrest, which was very different from Bionis. In fact, it was a whole other world entirely. Even the portal they used to travel there could only be seen by its respective travelers.

This meant that Shulk could never go to this Alrest place, nor could Rex visit Bionis. Their only meeting point would be at that ruined place. But before further action was taken, a voice caught their attention.

It belonged to something calling himself a Nopon Archsage. He was hundreds of millions of years old and had created the place they found themselves standing on. He had wished to test their unified strength.

Some time had passed since their encounter, and Shulk was now standing in the grasslands of Gaur Plain. The looming figure of the Mechonis was all but recognizable in the distance. And in the young lad's hand rested an envelope, its contents having instructed him to travel here. But why?

Distant booming footsteps made Shulk's breath catch in his throat. Running towards some nearby bushes, he concealed himself inside as something approached. When the source of the footsteps rose over the hill, Shulk was left bewildered.

A horned turtle-like beast with a spiked shell ran along the path, huffing as it did so. Digging its heels into the ground, it came to a stop… and bellowed towards the sky.

To Shulk's confusion, the monster stopped mid-roar, freezing in place as a yellow butterfly fluttered past it. Noticing and smirking at the distraction, Shulk drew the Monado from his back… and activated it, the sword splitting in two and the energy blade snapping to life.

"Huh?" the monster spoke, trying to see where the butterfly flew off to. It looked around from both sides… before turning around, exposing its spiny shell.

Now!

Shulk sprang from the bushes, Monado held behind him.

"Back Slash!"

"What the-" the beast sputtered, trying to turn back around. It was too late, as Shulk sliced downward across its shell. The force of the surprise attack sent the monster flying off into the distance.

"WAAAAUUUUUGH!"

Rising to a standing position, Shulk deactivated the Monado and hoisted it on his shoulder. "Woo! I'm really feeling it!" he told himself. "That was quite a ru-"

His mind suddenly flashed, and his vision was clouded in a blue aura as he turned behind him… a vision.

 _Two swordsmen, one in blue and the other in green, leaped out and ambushed Shulk. Their combined attack sent him soaring off a cliff, where he would most likely die from the fall._

The world snapped back to normal, and Shulk narrowed his eyes. First being the ambusher, now being the ambushee? Not today!

The swordsmen leaped from the brush, but this time Shulk was ready for them. He flipped away from his assailants, once again changing the future. The blue warrior struck again, and Shulk weaved to his right, barely avoiding the piercing blade close to his head.

The green swordsman swung, and Shulk parried the blow. The blue warrior spun like a tornado, his weapon also contacting the Monado. The green one swung low again, pushing Shulk back as their weapons clanged.

Shulk dodged the next two blows, jumping into the air as they swung upward. Landing several meters away, he brushed his hair away from his face. "Now it's Shulk time!"

Readying the Monado, the central panel flashing with four kanji symbols. On the fifth one, the Monado's blade activated again, the weapon giving off a red aura. Shulk noticed the stunned expression on his attacker's faces.

"This is the Monado's power!" he announced, pointing his weapon to the sky and swinging it in an arc. The blade hummed as he posed, his attackers charging in again.

He punched and kneed the green warrior before slicing upward with the Monado. He followed this up with a thrust, making the fighter stumble back. Looking to seek higher ground, the blue swordsman dashed off towards one of the plain's rock formations and started climbing up.

A blue kanji lit up on the Monado as Shulk smirked. "Speed!" he cried, readying a runner's pose as a similar blue aura covered him. He took off at a full sprint, the green warrior's sword getting lodged in the rock as he missed his stab.

Shulk sprinted towards the rock formation at a velocity slightly quicker than any human. At the top, the blue warrior noticed his approach… and lashed out with his blade. A nearby boulder collapsed into pebbles and began raining down towards Shulk.

A green kanji took the blue one's place. "Jump!" Shulk shouted, extending one hand to the sky and springing up.

He bounded higher than his normal leaping altitude, landing on a fallen piece of rock before leaping off of that. "Air Slash!" he called, cleaving a rock in two in midair. He jumped from rock to rock, reaching the top of the formation in no time. Stepping back, the blue warrior prepared to attack as the green one ran in to climb.

A yellow kanji lit up. "Shield!"

Shulk crossed his arms defensively as the tip of the blade made contact. Instead of excruciating pain, Shulk only felt a stinging sensation. This allowed him to retaliate with a sweep of the Monado. The two dueled against each other while the green warrior reached the top of the rock formation.

A purple kanji flashed on the Monado. "Buster!"

Kicking the blue warrior in the gut, Shulk whirled around to meet the green swordsman, who had leaped into the air to get the jump on him. Instead, the Monado struck him with great force and he slid against the ground.

"Smash!" he yelled, the red kanji taking effect once again. He lashed out with the Monado, quickly downing both warriors in seconds. Groaning, the blue one reached for his sword…

…only for the Monado's energy blade to be pointed at his throat. The green warrior was pinned to the ground beneath Shulk's foot. "Ha!" he barked. "So much for two-on-one! You guys didn't stand a chance!"

To his surprise, the blue warrior only smirked. "So we didn't… and that means you're good enough to join. I'm Marth."

"Er… Shulk." He replied, switching off the Monado and releasing the green warrior. "But didn't you just try to kill me?"

"Kill you? Hmph! What would give you that idea?"

Shulk scratched his head. "Oh, uh… no reason. It's just that you ambushed me after I had just ambushed some beast."

"Always so brash, that Bowser," Marth chuckled. "Looking right ahead instead of all around him. And by the way, my good friend over there is Link."

Upon hearing his name, the green-clad fighter gave Shulk a greeting nod.

"You said something about me joining something. Care to tell me what that might be?"

Marth nodded. "I assume you saw the letters 'SSB' in your letter?"

Shulk was taken aback. "Wha- how do you know about the letter?"

"Because we're the ones who sent it, obviously!" A new voice boomed. The monster from earlier came stomping up the path, knocking his head loose of pebbles. "And know this: when you and I are in the ring, I'M gonna be the one tossing YOU off a cliff!"

"I'm not the one you should blame, big guy," Shulk taunted, keeping one steady hand on his holstered weapon. "After all, you obviously weren't feeling it… and I'm not the one who was distracted by a little butterfly."

Bowser's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Marth couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh? Is this true? The great Koopa King pointing what little attention span he has to a small, harmless insect?"

"SH-SHUT IT!" Bowser snarled, curling a fist through clenched teeth. "It just got in my way, that's all!"

"Why, I hardly see why something so graceful would make somebody like you completely stop in your tracks."

"GRRRR! THAT DOES IT, YOU CAPED TWERP!" Bowser roared, stomping towards Marth and pointing a finger at him. "THE NEXT TIME ONE OF THOSE COUNTDOWNS REACHES ZERO, I'M GONNA POUND YOU INTO THE DIRT! THEN I'M GONNA ROAST YOU TO ASHES! THEN, I'M GONNA… I'm gonna… gonna…"

Midway through his angry rant, Bowser's eyes glanced behind them, his arm dropped… and he backed away slightly. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what?" Shulk asked, raising a brow. Before Bowser could give some kind of hint… a large shadow passed over the four of them. Confused, Marth and Link followed Bowser's gaze.

The two of them drew their weapons as Shulk felt a chill run up his spine. There were hardly any clouds in the sky… so this could only mean…

 _"FANCY MEETING YOU HERE… MONADO BOY."_

Shulk whirled around with a gasp, gazing up and up at the huge Mechon before them all.

Metal Face.

He drew the Monado, the central panel crackling as it sprung to life. Shulk remembered that Metal Face was completely unstoppable when he attacked Colony 9. Not even the Monado, which was said to be the only weapon that could damage the Mechon, could scratch him. But at least Shulk knew who was inside.

Mumkhar. An old partner of Dunban and presumed dead after the Battle of Sword Valley. His obsession with the Monado caused him to turn traitor and relentlessly seek the weapon. During his attack on the colony, he destroyed all weapons used against him and killed many Homs… Fiora among them.

Well, killed was a bit of an understatement. Shulk and company later discovered Fiora alive… but also turned half-Mechon. She was controlling Face Nemesis, but fortunately regained control of her body and mind upon rescue.

Metal Face lowered his head slightly. _"WELL… YOU'RE A FUNNY-LOOKING LOT, AIN'T YA? HOPE I'M NOT INTERRUPTING, BUT I DIDN'T EXPECT ALL THIS RACKET OUT HERE!"_

"Uh… friend of yours?" Bowser asked, unable to keep his eyes off the large Mechon.

"I wouldn't particularly call Metal Face a friend," Shulk replied.

"Yeah. I don't think I'd want to get on his…" Bowser stopped, realizing something. "Wait, what? His name is what?"

Before Shulk could give a reply, the Koopa King burst out laughing and toppled onto his shell.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! METAL FACE! THAT IS THE LAMEST NAME EVER! BWAHAHAHA!"

 _"THINK THAT'S FUNNY, DO YA?"_ the Mechon boomed. " _HOWZABOUT I GIVE YA SOMETHING ELSE TO LAUGH ABOUT?!"_

The Mechon began to raise one clawed hand… and Shulk gasped.

"Move! MOVE!" he yelled, bolting away. The claw dug into the earth in a vicious swipe, kicking up rock and knocking him to the ground. "Oof!" Metal Face's other hand slammed against Link's shield, sending him flying, knocking him into Marth and taking them both down.

 _"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! IT HURTS, DOESN'T IT?!"_ Metal Face screeched. _"BUT I'M AFRAID OUR LITTLE PLAYTIME ENDS HERE, HEIR TO THE MONADO. NOW, YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS HOLD STILL NOW… AND DIE!"_

Metal Face's Killing Claw thrust forward, and Bowser managed to catch it in his own arms. The force of the arm made him slide back, his feet kicking up dirt and rock. The Koopa King resisted, pushing back against the hand with all his might.

"Listen up, you walking, talking scrap heap!" He bellowed at the Mechon. "Consider yourself lucky that Kamek isn't here to transform me into a giant, or else I'd tear all the nuts and bolts right out of you! But you know what?! I'm still tough enough to do that anyway! HRRRRAAAH!"

Bowser slammed the hand down and climbed on top. Getting on all fours, he began to climb up the arm. Reaching the shoulder despite Metal Face shaking his arm, Bowser curled up a fist and rammed it repeatedly against the shoulder.

 _"OW! UGH! GET OFF ME, YA SPIKY PARASITE!"_ Metal Face howled, trying to swat at Bowser with his other hand. The Koopa King leaped off just as the hand struck, landing near the face of the Mechon. Grabbing onto the lower jaw and pulling himself up, Bowser took a deep breath…

…and blasted out a jet of flame right into the Mechon's mouth. Small explosions went off near the head area.

 _"AAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE NUISANCE!"_

Reaching out with his other hand, Metal Face grabbed Bowser around the torso and held him out, watching as the Koopa King struggled to free himself.

 _"SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!"_ he yelled, throwing Bowser away and sending him sailing into a large boulder. It completely obliterated on contact, and Bowser hit the ground several times before rolling to a dazed stop.

 _"NOW, AS FOR YOU LOT… TIME TO CUT YOU DOWN TO SIZE!"_ Readying his Killing Claws once more, Metal Face activated his thrusters and hovered off the ground. Giving it full power, he dove low and swooped over the ground.

Shulk tackled Marth to the ground while Link dive-rolled to the right, Metal Face swooping past with claws extended. Readying his Clawshot, Link fired at Metal Face's leg. A successful attach carried Link into the air as Metal Face flew off into the air.

The Mechon perched down on two rock formations with a foot on each one. Getting ready to fly in again, Metal Face stopped when he noticed Link below him.

 _"HUH? HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' DOWN THERE, YOU?!"_

Link's reply was drawing back an explosive arrow… and launching it.

 _"OW! AGH! CUT IT OUT!"_ Metal Face growled as arrow after arrow exploded against his shoulders, chest and upper arms. _"THAT DOES IT! EXTRA PAIN FOR YOU, GREENIE!"_ Snatching Link up and restarting the thrusters, Metal Face blasted off back to Shulk, Marth, and the recovering Bowser.

Link managed to free his arms, ready a bomb and toss it at Metal Face's head before the Mechon could drag him across the ground. The bomb exploded and the Mechon raised its arms to its head… dropping Link in the process.

 _"AUGH!"_ he cried as Link tumbled along the ground to a halt. Not watching where he was going, Metal Face ended up crashing against a cliffside as Shulk helped Link stand.

 _"RRRRGH!"_ Metal Face growled as pebbles rained down and bounced off him. _"YOU'RE ALL A STUBBORN LOT, BUT I'LL ENJOY HEARING YOUR SCREAMS OF PAIN! SPIKY BACK, GREENIE, AND SWORD MAN… AND ESPECIALLY YOU, PUNY BOY!"_

"You WILL know our names eventually, Mumkhar!" Shulk shouted, pointing the Monado at the Mechon. "And I advise you to get used to them!"

 _"SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!"_ he screamed, charging up his Grand Shot at the very top of his body. _"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAH!"_

A blue laser blasted out and struck the ground, tracing an arc that kicked up dust and sent all four Smashers tumbling to the ground. With an anguished cry, Metal Face lunged again with a Killing Claw…

"F-f-f-Freezinate!"

The metallic hand suddenly became encased in ice and stopped just meters from the Smashers. _"WHAT?! WHO DARES?!"_

Shulk turned to the left to see the cause of the intrusion… and his eyes rested on two figures: one Homs and one Nopon.

"Riki dares! Riki save Shulk from bad guy like you!" the Nopon shouted.

"And you are no different from the rest… you traitor." The Homs spoke boldly, a sword in his left hand.

 _"AH… IF IT ISN'T DUNBAN. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN."_ Metal Face said, turning his attention to the newcomers. _"IF THE BRAT WAS HERE, I BET THAT YOU WOULD NEVER BE FAR BEHIND."_

"I'd follow Shulk anywhere… as you once did for me."

"Leave it to Heropon!" Riki added.

Bowser shook his head, one hand resting on it. "This guy is tough! I'm not sure if even these guys helping us is gonna be enough!" he groaned. Shulk only stepped forward as his friends came up beside him.

"You have doubts? Heh. Just watch." He replied… before activating the Monado and pointing at Metal Face.

"Dunban! Riki! Time for a chain attack!"

The trio dashed forth as Metal Face clenched his fist, shattering the ice around it. _"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS, DUNBAN! TIME TO SLICE YOU INTO PIECES!"_

"Let's go, everyone!" Shulk shouted as Metal Face charged towards them. The trio broke off as the Mechon roared past, veering around and digging against the ground as the thrusters shut down. Dashing off towards the Mechon as its claws extended again, Shulk was the first to engage. "Get him, Shulk!" Riki yelled in encouragement.

As Shulk slashed with the Monado with Dunban delivering wild strikes, Riki used his Lurgy Art to spray purple fumes onto Metal Face's chassis.

"Heeeeere Riki go!"

"On my mark!"

"Riki, don't mess up!"

"Riki leave that one for Dundun! Crash! Pow!"

Nearby, Marth called Link and Bowser to his side. "I suppose we can't let those three have all the fun, can we?"

"Let's trash this loser!" Bowser roared, pounding his fists. On Marth's signal, the trio charged with Bowser roaring angrily. Upon seeing them, Shulk jumped out of the way while Dunban grabbed Riki and pulled him away.

Whirling around at the last second, Bowser slammed against Metal Face shell-first. Link and Marth thrust their swords forth in unison. Turning back around, Bowser whaled on Metal Face's leg with both fists.

Turning to his friends, Shulk kept up the attack with Dunban and Riki with wild slashes. Unable to keep up with the sustained attacks from six opponents, Metal Face collapsed to the ground.

"He's down!" Dunban shouted. "Shulk, go!"

Nodding, Shulk let out a sharp whistle. Hearing this, Link crouched down and readied his shield. The Heir to the Monado ran forth. "Let's finish this!" he cried, leaping onto Link's shield…

…and the green-clad hero lifted hard, catapulting Shulk into the sky. Readying the Monado, Shulk gritted his teeth, watching as Metal Face noticed him too late.

"HYAH!"

The Monado's powerful charged slash connected against Metal Face, setting off a series of explosions in his chassis. The man inside the Mechon howled in agony and defeat.

 _"NOOOOO! THIS AIN'T HOW IT'S MEANT TO GO!"_ Metal Face roared, the ground beneath him collapsing… and sending the Mechon plummeting down. As everyone gathered near the cliffside, a loud metallic crash echoed throughout Gaur Plain.

"Can you believe the mouth on that guy?" Bowser said. "What a jerk! And those claws! They couldn't have topped mine at that Strikers tournament! Bah! At least he's on top of the junk pile he belongs in!"

"Remind me to ask on where you found your new friends, Shulk," Dunban requested. "They seem like an unusual bunch."

"Well… this 'unusual bunch' has had a lot taken out of it thanks to that mechanical menace." Marth grunted, holding his shoulder in pain.

"Riki fix!" the Nopon shouted, making his way past Dunban. "You Can Do It!"

All was silent.

"That's it?!" Bowser snapped in disbelief. "Some late encouragement? How is that supposed to… wait… wait, I think I'm feeling something."

"As am I," Marth added. "A rather strange healing method, in my opinion… wait, does anyone else hear that?"

Everyone stayed quiet, listening for the noise… which came in the sound of a roaring jet.

"WHOA!" Shulk shouted as something flew past them, nearly blowing them all back. The figure looped around in the sky and hovered to a stop.

 _"THIS AIN'T THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF ME, MONADO BOY!"_ Metal Face warned. _"I WILL HAVE THAT SWORD, DO YOU HEAR ME?! IT'S MINE, I TELL YOU! MINE!"_ With his piece spoken, Metal Face turned and blasted out of there, flying away at the near speed of sound.

Crossing his arms, Bowser turned his head away with a huff. "Jerk."

"All go to plan," Riki commented.

"So… as for this SSB thing you mentioned," Shulk began, turning to Marth. "Do you think my friends and I can take a look?"

Marth only smiled. "Not at all."

…

Back at Smash HQ

"No way!" Sonic shouted in awe. "You fought a giant robot calling himself Metal Face?!"

"Mechon," Shulk corrected him.

"Whatever! I should have totally tagged along! Then I could have showed that creep how good I am at making scrap piles!" He threw two jabs and a kick with fists raised in a boxing stance. "I doubt Egghead could have done any better! Oh, and by the way, Metal Face? Ha! How lame can you get with names? And what did he have? Flamethrowers? Machine guns? Heat-seeking missiles?"

"Giant razor claws, a jetpack, and a big laser," Bowser answered. "And he was a real jerk, too."

"Oh ho, now I'm excited!" Sonic shouted, hopping up and down before throwing more jabs. "When does he get to have round two with the blue?"

"Is he usually like this?" Shulk asked, pointing a thumb at the ecstatic hedgehog. Marth only shrugged. "He's a little on the cocky side."

"And let me get things straight here," Pit butted in. "You say you can see into the future?"

"Visions," Shulk replied. "I see things that don't end well for me and my friends, and I get the chance to prevent those visions. A chance to change the future."

"That sounds cool and all, but…" the angel hesitated. "Isn't there like some kind of timeline where the vision actually happens?"

"That could be the case," Palutena replied. "Even a simple action can create a different timeline. For example, if you were defeated by Medusa, I wouldn't be here today."

Pit raised a brow in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"In a different timeline, Pit, you lost that fight, leaving Medusa and Hades to rule the world. So every action and inaction creates infinite parallel worlds. This is only one of them."

"Wait," the angel realized. "So… I'm not the only me? And nothing I do matters because another me will do the opposite? Then… THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF DOING ANYTHING?!"

"Breathe, Pit! Calm down!" the goddess chuckled as Pit clutched his chest in exasperation. Rolling his eyes, Shulk moved away.

"I've just got word from the Announcer," Fox said to Samus as Shulk approached them. "We should have everyone we need for the fourth tournament to begin."

"So we can get this thing underway, then?" Shulk guessed.

"Well… not exactly," the mercenary replied. "There's still one last thing that needs to be covered.

"And what might that be?" Samus asked him.

"I don't know. But the Announcer mentioned something about a planet in this universe said to hold the most advanced race in the multiverse. They… they have the weirdest name."

"What is it?" Falco asked, overhearing this.

Fox scratched the back of his head, eyes closed in thought. "I think he said… me?"

"You?" his wingmate replied with a feather pointed at him. "That doesn't sound right."

"That's probably the point… I don't think he was talking about me in general."


	52. Assemble your ArMii

Mii Planet

Elsewhere in the Smash Bros dimension

This was a planet that knew no end to adventure.

A planet home to the most civilized, advanced race in the entire multiverse. Large in number, large in name… and large in face.

They called themselves Miis.

Their world had seen a lot: from festive parties, a zombie outbreak with survivors fighting back with everyday objects, the investigation of a monster-infested manor, adventurers rescuing their beloved rulers and defeating a dark lord in the land of Miitopia, a lone monarch bringing peace to a war-torn land, races, and even an intergalactic police force hunting down a ruthless pirate gang.

The Mii people had received transmissions of Smash matches not so long ago, and most fans consisted of them entirely. They would even deck themselves out in the clothing style of their favorite fighter.

There were also all kinds of Miis; explorers, adventurers, knights, pirates, samurai, soldiers, space personnel, ninjas, fun-lovers, and heroes most of all. Most of them wished to participate in the Smash tournaments themselves.

Little did they know they would get the chance very soon…

…

In a circular arena in the center of a gymnasium, two Miis stood apart from each other. One of them was dressed in red garbs and yellow gloves with blue knuckles and boot soles. The word "Mii" was displayed proudly on his belt buckle. Wearing a stern expression on his face, he gestured for his opponent to make his move.

The second Mii, wearing blue protective gear on his arms and legs, broke into a sprint as the first one struck a defensive pose. The red Mii drop-kicked the blue Mii in the gut and handsprung back. Regaining his footing, he ran forward and drove another kick into the blue Mii's head.

The blue Mii twirled in midair, landing on his back in a successful recovery. Leaping back to his feet, he stepped back as the red Mii lunged again. Running up to meet him, the blue Mii slammed his knee into the red Mii's chest. Blocking the following punch, the red Mii landed a hook to the face and a low blow to the arm. Grimacing in pain, the blue Mii threw a kick that his opponent grabbed and brought an elbow down on.

Using that same elbow to shove his adversary back, the red Mii blocked two kicks but failed to defend against the third that struck high. Stunned, he felt a wave of pain to his chin as an uppercut sent him flying. Somersaulting at the arc of his height, he landed on his feet.

Meeting again, the two fighters traded blow. The blue Mii jabbed the red one twice in the side before being pushed back forcefully. Grabbing him by the shoulders, the red Mii spun around and threw him to the ground of the arena. On contact, the blue Mii rolled and got to his feet, one hand on the ground and an exhale from his mouth.

A roundhouse kick met the red Mii's arm, followed by a counter flip kick that sent the blue one sprawling. Springing back up, the two fighters circled around each other with steady breathing. With a taunting smirk, the red one wiped the sweat off the side of his face with one sleeve.

The blue spat into both hands before clenching them into fists. He raised them in a ready stance while the red one matched his opponent's.

He threw a fist forward, only for the blue one to sidestep and knee him in the gut. The red one followed this up by punching him across the face. Rocking back from an uppercut, the blue one clenched both fists together and slammed the red one in an overhead strike.

They traded blow after blow with blocks and parries thrown in the mix. During his defensive moves, the blue Mii caught the red Mii's fists in his own hands and threw him with all his might. The red Mii only spun and landed perfectly.

The blue Mii ran in again… only for the red Mii to spin around and kick him square in the chest. That attack was enough to send him crashing to the ground… and not get up.

The red Mii relaxed as the blue Mii groaned in pain. "Not bad, Kyle… but I'd suggest you work on your speed. Staying on the move is a good defense as your gear. At least I didn't rough you up too bad, did I?"

The downed Mii made no move to get up. "Don't… worry about it," he moaned. "My breath… will come back to me… eventually. Ugh…"

The sound of approaching footsteps drew the red Mii's attention. After helping his defeated foe up, he turned to see a Mii in a green hoodie approach them. The insignia of the Super Smash Brothers was emblazoned on both the front and back.

"Hey, Marcus!" the newcomer greeted the fighter in red. "They've selected you to be a part of a group down at the city lab!"

"Right! I'll be on my way, then. Thanks, Ian!" Marcus acknowledged, vaulting over the arena's border and setting off. One common thing all Miis had… was that no one would do anything alone. Friends were made easily, which made things a lot less challenging.

As Marcus exited the gym, he took in the sight of the glorious city of Nintendopolis. It was a bustling place with Miis everywhere, either on foot or in vehicles. There was no shortage of boredom in this city. With a smile, he set out for the science lab.

He wasn't alone when he arrived inside. Miis dressed up were standing in front of what looked like a giant circle. On upper balconies, Miis in lab coats were making their final calculations. One of them stepped forward with a microphone in hand, adjusting her glasses.

She lightly tapped it to see if it was working, and a nearby assistant flashed her a thumbs-up. Nodding at him, she turned to the assembled crowd.

"Hello, everyone!" She greeted cheerfully. "My name is Dr. Scarlet. A few of you might remember me from that zombie outbreak back at Hobbiville in Streetpass County. Today, I'm here to introduce what could be an important moment in our city's history. So… does anyone here know of the Super Smash Brothers?"

The crowd of Miis erupted into an approving cheer, with Marcus pumping a fist to join in. When the noise settled down, Scarlet continued.

"I assume many of you have your own personal favorites… but have you ever wished of fighting against them or with them on the field? Well, worry no longer! Our scientists have been hard at work in creating our very own portal device. This will act as a point of travel between here… and where the Smash battles themselves are held."

The crowd of Miis was ecstatic about the news. Marcus ended up overhearing some of their chatter.

"Can Mario sign my hat?!"

"How does Samus become a ball like that?!"

"I always wanted to meet Sonic!"

"Dibs on petting Kirby!"

"Does this mean I can fly Fox's Arwing?!"

"Me and Diddy Kong can be little buddies together!"

Scarlet raised a hand for silence, and the crowd quieted down. "So, I can tell everybody's excited… well, why don't we get this thing underway?" She turned to an assistant and nodded, giving him the go-ahead.

"Commencing ignition sequence," the assistant spoke aloud while inputting commands into a monitor. Close by, another assistant pulled a lever on a wall. "Opening the door now."

Arcs of electricity surged across the giant circle in front of the Miis, intensifying by the second. Before long, the emptiness of the circle was filled by a swirling blue vortex, its blue light covering the whole room. The crowd stared in awe.

"Portal is active, doctor. All systems stable."

"I assure you, everyone…" Scarlet announced. "…that all test runs of this device were all successful. So no need for worry. Now… go forth and join the fight yourselves!"

The crowd of Miis cheered before running through the portal like a charging army. Keeping pace with them, Marcus broke into a jog and, as all the other Miis vanished into the portal, his world was enveloped by the blue light.

…

Elsewhere on the planet, a lone figure strode down a dirt path. He had heard tales of the local monarch being kidnapped twice, rescued by a group of heroes each time. And not too far off rested the land of Miitopia, which had just recovered from the power of something called "the Dark Curse".

Up ahead, the figure's eyes noticed several figures up ahead. Monsters.

An Armored Demon, a Granite Golem, a Reaper Cadet, a Blood Ghost, and a ghost with a blue shield all blocked the path before him. Each of them noticed the wanderer and stood at attention, the Demon's ax glinting in the sunlight.

The wanderer stopped, his face covered by the clouds above him. Reaching behind him with a gloved hand, he took hold of his weapon's hilt… and drew his sword from the sheath on his back. Just as he did so, the clouds parted and the sun shone down on him.

The wanderer was dressed in a blue tunic with metallic pads covering his elbows and knees. He glared at the monsters with steel-blue eyes, dark blonde hair nearly flowing in the breeze.

The Armored Demon let out a ghastly yell to rally its allies and thrust its ax forward. The other monsters charge forth as the lone swordsman stood his ground. He placed his feet apart, sword ready.

The Reaper was the first to engage, a clang ringing out when scythe met sword. Rolling underneath a following swipe, the wanderer swung across the ghoul's back. The Reaper howled in pain before vanishing in a poof of black smoke.

The booming footsteps of the Granite Golem made the wanderer whip his head around. Just as he looked, the Golem smashed its arm down on the ground. Cartwheeling to the side to dodge it, the lone warrior vaulted on top of the arm and ran up it. Jumping to avoid the Golem's other hand trying to crush it, the wanderer leaped over the Golem's head and swung…

…only for the weapon to be deflected with sparks coming out.

He should have known. Golems are stronger against weapon damage… but not invulnerable. He just needed to hit harder.

He landed, seeing the Armored Demon advance. Readying a chakram, the hero threw it towards the monster, who deflected it with his axeblade. The monster swung down like an executioner… and the wanderer blocked it.

The two of them struggled in their clash, each one trying overpower the other. Sensing the enemy's grip was slowly weakening, the swordsman swiftly tossed a Shuriken of Light. The shining star struck the suit of armor's eye slit, making it groan in pain… and lose the clash.

The swordsman parried the ax and drove it into the dirt. While his foe was distracted, he used the handle of the ax to spring himself into the air… and decapitate the armor's helmet.

He landed as the armor behind him fell apart, the demon inside vanquished. The ghosts were next to attack, the Blood Ghost snarling and trying to scare him away.

He dodged a bite and stabbed the Blood Ghost in the head, ending it with a poof. The shielded ghost floated forward in hopes of bashing him, and he jumped into the air again. Twirling around in a ball, his blade spun around him as he descended…

…and shattered both the shield and the ghost in one move.

He considered himself lucky as the shielded ghost was slain. If it was a shield of a different color, he'd be in trouble. And speaking of trouble…

Hearing the Golem stomp towards him from behind, the wanderer closed his eyes and concentrated. As the Golem approached with the complete intent of crushing him to pulp, the blade of his weapon lit up with blue magical light.

He spun on his heel with a shout, his sword slicing off the fist of the Golem's right arm as it tried to punch him. It stumbled back, staring at its handless arm in shock…

…and it was too late to stop the sword from burying itself in its chest. Silently, it fell, kicking up dust with a thud.

Lowering his throwing arm, the wanderer walked up to the Golem and clambered on top. Reaching his weapon, he grabbed the hilt and yanked it out of the monster's torso, its magical glow now diminished.

"You fight well, warrior," said a voice from behind him. Holstering his weapon, he turned…

…and saw a female Mii in white ninja gear, katana on her back and mask covering all but her eyes. The wanderer shouldn't be surprised that he failed to hear her approach. Stealth was their specialty, after all.

"What do you call yourself?"

The wanderer hopped off the fallen Golem. "Samuel." came his answer.

"Then if it is adventure you seek, Samuel," the ninja continued. "You have just found it. As have other Miis."

This intrigued Sam. "Tell me more."

"There are whispers of another world, one where champions collide and battle for glory. Warriors like us are honored to join them." The ninja explained.

"Sounds like the opportunity of a lifetime," Sam noted. "What do I need to do?"

"You take this," the ninja said, handing him what looked like a small crystal. "Use it to travel to that world, as we all have. Once you have arrived, you will find the champions… and they could be anyone or anything you encounter, for they are not of our world."

Sam was about to ask something else to the ninja, but she only closed her eyes, held her hands in a ninjutsu stance… and threw down a smoke bomb, vanishing in the concealment.

Rolling his eyes as the smoke vanished, Sam held the crystal in his hand ahead of him and focused.

 _Take me to these "champions"._

Then… his world flashed before him as the crystal unleashed its power.

…

High above the planet's atmosphere, a lone spaceship hovered above the world of the Miis. The ship held a strong resemblance to the word "Mii" itself, for it served as the personal flagship of the Mii Force Captain.

The Mii Force was a symbol for justice in this galaxy, defending it from threats of all kinds. And one of them, the most recent, was the notorious band of space pirates called the Gold Bone Gang. They wished to plunder all planets in the galaxy… and only the Mii Force could stop them.

And stop them they did. After the destruction of Goldie VII, the Gang's main flagship and the defeat of Gold Bone himself, the Mii Force had ascended. No longer were they an intergalactic police force… they were now an intergalactic military force.

Miis with a burning passion for peace and justice enlisted without a second thought. One of those Miis rose through the ranks, trained in expert marksmanship with a weapon reserved for elite soldiers: an arm cannon with an ammunition backpack and hand motion-selection technology for weapon types.

Recently promoted to Squad Leader, she had led Mii Force patrols on hostile worlds, driving back uprisings and intents of galactic domination without fear. And now, new orders had just come in.

She passed through training rooms of the ship where two Miis were dueling with two plasma blades. Others were undergoing a simulated stealth mission with neon suits while some blasting holographic enemies with plasma rifles and high-tech armor. Upon reaching the elevator, she typed in a code and the doors sealed shut.

The elevator doors opened in a flash, revealing the bridge of the ship before her. She stood in a yellow jumpsuit with matching boots and gloves, high-tech bracers on her wrists and knees. She stood at attention, dark-brown hair and eyes standing out.

"You wished to see me, sir?"

The small robot standing at the helm turned, the giant letter M on his hat and red claw-like hands making him easily recognizable. Seeing the yellow Mii before him, he immediately addressed her.

"Ah! Squad Leader Erin! Welcome back!" the Mii Force Captain explained. "Any recruits with you?"

"No, sir," Erin replied. "I'm here on a special occasion… I believe I heard something about a new mission."

"Of course, Squad Leader," the captain said, turning back around to fetch something. "Keep in mind this is no deployment you're used to."

"So this obviously isn't going to be like the operation on Planet Roohin." She continued. "It took nearly ten teams to stop those rebels from destroying the ancient temple. And we almost took heavy losses ourselves."

"You won't need to worry about that this time," the captain said, handing her a tablet. "Your personal Scout Ship already has the destination locked in its computer." Taking the tablet from the captain, Erin looked at the information… and grew uncertain.

"Uh… sir? About these coordinates…"

"Is there something wrong, Squad Leader?"

"Well, not entirely, sir. It's just that… these coordinates are off in unknown space," Erin explained. "Mii Force patrols don't even travel out that far from the galaxy."

"I've been reading Mii signals on that planet for some time… and we need to know how they got there. I'm sending you to investigate the situation… and whether or not this indicates another threat."

"Understood, captain," Erin replied. "Is there anything I should know about the target planet?"

"That world appears to be unique for some reason," the captain spoke. "Remarkable energy readings, yet strange and unfamiliar. I advise caution, so watch yourself out there, Squad Leader. Dismissed."

Without a word, Erin gave a farewell salute and departed for the hangar.

Normally, she'd assemble her squadmates into support pods that could attach to her ship. But since this was a solo mission, it was not required. Upon entering the hangar out the front of the ship, a Mii crewman handed Erin her helmet.

The ship's crew finished off the preparations to her yellow Scout Ship just in time. Setting herself in the cockpit, Erin fired up the engines and brought every system of the personal fighter craft online.

On a crew member's signal, the thrusters ignited and the Scout Ship blasted off from the Mii Force vessel. As soon as she was clear enough from the ship, she checked the coordinates to the target world… and pulled a lever.

Her spacecraft's engines whirred loudly before blasting off at warp speed, course set for an unknown planet.

…

The yellow Scout Ship dropped out of warp speed just above the target planet's atmosphere. Taking back manual control, Erin rested her eyes on the planet. Just like the Miis' homeworld, it was covered in blue and green color with white clouds. An odd sighting… maybe the Miis on this planet were setting up a colony of some kind.

A large ship she didn't recognize suddenly dropped into view, startling her. It didn't look like any ship the Mii Force could have built, and there was a single word on the side of it.

It read "STARFOX".

Before Erin could question what that meant, her communications systems buzzed with an incoming transmission.

"Attention, unknown vessel," came the voice. "This is Fox McCloud of the Great Fox. Identify yourself and state your business."

Erin pressed a button, allowing her access to the comms. "This is Squad Leader Erin of the Mii Force on an investigating mission. My captain gave me a direct order to travel to this planet."

"Wait a second… Mii?" came another voice. "Isn't that what-?"

"Yeah, I think so too," the first voice cut in before turning his attention back to the comms. "Two Arwing craft will deploy shortly. We will escort you to the planet's surface and to our main base of operations. Do not deviate from the flight path and all will be settled."

A few moments later, two small craft launched from the larger ship, flying on each side of Erin's own ship. On the ship to the left, Erin could see what looked like a humanoid fox at the cockpit. To the right, a figure that looked like a bird rested at his own controls.

"Follow us," came the fox's voice. Both engines of the two craft ignited and sped towards the planet. Kicking in her Scout Ship's own thrusters, Erin followed them down.

Breaking through the atmosphere in seconds, the three fighters sped above the surface of a large ocean. Trying to keep up at full-throttle, Erin noticed something coming up. Some kind of landform.

It was a cliffside with some strange building on it. The crafts flew towards it, with one of the two "Arwing" ships activating its comms.

"McCloud to base. Requesting permission to land."

A third unfamiliar voice cut in, this one female. "Permission granted, McCloud. You've picked up a new recruit, I see."

"We found her just outside the atmosphere. Bringing her in now."

A large metallic door slid open, allowing the fighters space to land. The two Arwings landed side-by-side while Erin's Scout Ship touched down on the other side.

The engines cut off and the controls went dark to signal a system shutdown. Opening the cockpit, Erin took off her Mii Force flight helmet and set it down… before turning her attention to something else.

Equipping a small metal backpack and securing it, she picked up a large cannon and tucked it under her arm. Hoisting herself out of the ship's cockpit, she jumped down to the hangar floor and took a look around.

"You know, we received two recruits just like you before your ship appeared," said the fox as he and his bird wingman approached them, His eyes rested on the cannon. "What's that you got there?"

Erin held the cannon still and inserted her arm into it. Once it was secured in place, the weapon whirred and clicked, indicating it was ready for combat.

"A multi-purpose arm cannon," she explained, patting said weapon to examine it and taking aim at nothing in particular. The cannon hummed as its targeting systems warmed up. "Used by reserved members of the Mii Force, along with Miis with a knack for long-range weapons. Certain hand movements select the type of ammunition; from standard lasers, homing missiles, burst shots, reflectors and grenades. Anything not used is kept in the pack."

The bird whistled in an impressed tone. "Sounds like you pack a lot of firepower."

"The name's Fox," the fox introduced himself. "And my partner here is Falco. Welcome to the team."

Erin was confused. "What team?"

…

In the Archives, a group of Smashers browsed through recordings and footage of both their own and other universes. Sonic and Mega Man each took notice of different footages showing Knuckles and Proto Man.

"Hey…" the two blue heroes said at the same time. "Did you ever have to fight that red guy?"

"Yeah, but it's complicated!" they answered simultaneously before breaking out into laughter. Nearby, Luigi held a hand to his chin in thought, watching Pac-Man gobble up dots and ghosts alike.

"Hey, guys!" Ike called out, drawing everyone's attention. "New recruits are here! Come on!"

Pikachu dashed underneath Luigi, knocking the green sidekick's feet from under him. Crashing to the ground, he stood and shook his head before joining the others.

Soon, everyone was assembled in the Announcer's chamber. The sphere in the center pedestal glowed with blue lines and rose up. The mural in the back shone brightly, revealing new symbols: a boxing glove, a leaf with a hole in it, a cog, a silhouette of the Dancer yoga pose, the Monado, Pac-Man's wedge form, the word "Mii", and a duck.

 _"Greetings, Smashers!"_ the Announcer called out. _"Once again, the numbers of our roster has increased both in fighter, Pokémon, and Assist Trophy, and we are ready to progress to the fourth tournament. Newcomers, you've been given enough time for veterans of Smash to introduce themselves to you… so allow me to introduce you to them."_

The chamber darkened and blurred images appeared on the wall, just like at the temple. The sphere shone a bright light, which rested on the Villager as footage from his dimension was shown.

 _"VILLAGER! Despite his peaceful and humble home, he wields a variety of objects to use in battle! Underestimate him at your own risk!"_

 _"LITTLE MAC! A boxing champion in his world, he has fearlessly fought his way to the top, taking on opponents twice his size! He wasn't afraid of them, so he won't be afraid of his new opponents! Brace yourself for a smackdown with him in the ring!"_

 _"ROSALINA AND LUMA! A guide to Mario when his adventures took to the stars, she wields the power of the cosmos itself! Not only must challengers focus on her, but her befriended Luma companions as well!"_

 _"ALPH! Like Captain Olimar before him, this young explorer is backed up with Pikmin of all kinds! But is he more experienced? Only time will tell!"_

 _"MEGA MAN! Originally built as an assistant robot, his conversion into a combat robot gave him the ability to copy weapon data from defeated Robot Master! Be prepared for anything and everything he can throw at you!"_

 _"CHROM! A descendant of the legendary Marth, the leader of the Shepherds is bold in battle! When he is called upon in need, brace yourself for his unmatched skill!"_

 _"LUCINA! Hailing from a time where all is lost, she set out on a quest to prevent the disaster from ever happening! Being related to both Marth and Chrom alike, her fighting style is swift and unpredictable!"_

 _"ROBIN! A skilled tactician and arcane master, he'll use every trick in the book- literally!- to catch foes off-guard!"_

 _"WII FIT TRAINER! Meet her on the field and she'll resort to a painful way to get you into shape!"_

 _"BOWSER JUNIOR! The proud prince of the Koopas, his Junior Clown Car is all he needs to claim victory! And by his side are his trusty Koopaling companions: Larry, Lemmy, Ludwig, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, and Morton!"_

 _"GRENINJA! A Water-type Pokémon skilled in stealth, diversions, and quick strikes are his specialties! Watch yourselves out there, Smashers, or one glimpse of him is all you'll get!"_

 _"PALUTENA! The beloved Goddess of Light that Pit faithfully serves, she'll rain judgment and heavenly might on all who dare oppose her!"_

 _"DARK PIT! A twin of Pit conjured by the Mirror of Truth, he won't hesitate to lay the hurt on those who get in his way! When you see the barrel of his staff, you better run!"_

 _"PAC-MAN! A round, yellow hero who's gobbled up more ghouls than you'd believe, you'll be his next meal if his hunger for battle isn't savored!"_

 _"DUCK HUNT! Old enemies now become allies as they team up to dish out damage! But don't let your guard down around him, or else you'll be blasted with sharpshooting accuracy!"_

 _"SHULK! With the mighty Monado at his disposal, he'll see you coming before you even make a move! Be careful lest you taste the full force of the Monado's power!"_

 _"And now… for a special kind of fighter. Believe me, you've never seen anything like them before!"_

Behind the Announcer, three figures moved into view. The first one clenched his fists together and threw some punches. The second one twirled his sword around and held it in a reverse grip defensively. The third cocked her arm cannon, loading up ammo before aiming it forward.

When the light shone on them, the blurred image behind them showed a huge army of the figures marching forward. Some were unarmed, some held blades and other melee weapons, and some held ranged weapon attachments on their arms. And for some of the Smashers… some of their outfits seemed awfully familiar.

 _"I present to you… the MIIS!"_ the Announcer called. _"Brawlers! Swordfighters! Gunners! Many faces, many weapons, and many skills for them to unleash! But don't feel overwhelmed by the massive amounts of them… the only part of them you'll be facing at once is the Fighting Mii Team, specially designed at my hand! And those looks aren't for show, either… some of them consist of the essence of characters throughout the dimensions! And when the next multiversal crisis emerges, they'll be the ones to back you up!"_

The three Miis moved to join the other Smashers as the room brightened.

 _"Unfortunately, not everyone is able to be present here. This tournament can't cooperate with the Ice Climbers' teamwork, and the others absent are tending to matters in their own universes. But nonetheless, the time to battle has come once again! The fans have been anxious, the stages are set, and it is time… to SETTLE IT IN SMASH!"_

…

Final Destination

"Well, would you look at that!" Crazy Hand boasted, his hand moving as if mimicking speech. "The bros have a little army with them now! Now THAT will be entertainment for the fans!"

"An army…" Master Hand muttered, floating up to Crazy Hand. "Hmm…"

"What's wrong with that?" Crazy Hand asked. "Some of the fans have a chance to meet and fight their heroes!"

"Nothing's wrong," Master Hand dismissed. "Leave me."

"Alright! See you at the tournament finals!" Crazy Hand said, flying away. Now alone, Master Hand stared at the window between space and time. The window showed both the new and old Smashers… and the Mii army.

That complicated things.

He snapped his fingers, closing the window. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on to this puny disguise. If his mission to destroy the Super Smash Brothers was to be carried out… he would have to deal with this pitiful band.

An idea formed within him. If he had a mouth, he could smile.

He knew exactly what to do.

 **(A/N: And that wraps up the first half of Smash 4! Next up is the long-awaited tournament, and then the DLC characters! I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can… and just like you, I can hardly wait for the surprise.)**


	53. A Masterful Encounter

The final round of the tournament had arrived at last. On the Battlefield stage, all of the Smashers, the Pokémon, and the Fighting Mii Team gathered around to watch the final battle unfold. Camera drones with the Smash symbol on them zipped through the air, getting into position.

By now, only four fighters had progressed to the final round. And those four arrived via the method of teleportation.

BOOWIP!

A flash of blue light beamed down Mega Man, Mario, Sonic, and Pac-Man… but the Blue Bomber was the only one not affected by the sequence.

"I…I never want to do that again…" Sonic groaned, clutching his gut nauseously. Pac-Man stumbled and collapsed to the ground while Mario saw stars in a dazed state. Or in his case, he was seeing Super Stars.

"Sorry," Mega Man said sheepishly. "Dr. Light perfected the teleportation sequence years ago, but I guess those not from my universe aren't like most…"

 _"THIS IS IT, SMASH FANS! THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!"_ the voice of the Announcer boomed, drawing the attention of everyone present. _"This final match is a four-way free-for-all between Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man! Who will come out on top? Time to find out! Smashers, ready for battle!"_

"Let's-a go!" Mario called, jumping into a Warp Pipe that sprouted from the ground. Breaking into a high-speed sprint, Sonic ran for the floating platform and jumped onto a pillar. As he sprang off it, Mega Man teleported up to the stage while Pac-Man turned into a wedge and vanished from view.

Under the light of the starry sky and the full moon, surrounded by floating islands with ruins, rock pillars and trees, the green Warp Pipe popped out of the ground… and Mario jumped out. "Yahoo!" he cried, touching the ground as the Pipe retreated back into the ground.

Next to him, Sonic Spin Dashed onto the stage and struck a pose for the camera drones. Mega Man warped down and rose to his feet. And finally, in his 2D form, Pac-Man opened his mouth before reverting to his ball form.

 _"Ready to fight!"_ the Announcer called, prompting each Smasher to get in a ready pose. On the nearby stretch of land, the crowd watched intensively. Luigi kept his eyes on his brother, hoping he would win this one.

 _"THREE…"_

Mario locked eyes with Sonic, straightening his hat. Slipping a ring on his finger and clenching a fist, the Blue Blur narrowed his eyes and drew his other arm back as the ring flashed.

 _"TWO…"_

Mega Man readied his Mega Buster and took aim at Pac-Man, who tossed a Power Pellet, caught it and repeated the process.

 _"ONE…"_

The suspense built up, neither fighter making a move yet…

 _"GO!"_

Their targets in sight, the fighters began to engage… but before either of them could land their first hit, two giant white hands blinked onto the stage.

"What?" Mega Man asked, lowering his Buster. Pac-Man, who had thrown his Power Pellet into the air and had tried to catch it in his mouth, had his jaw open in shock. The Power Pellet bounced off and hit the ground.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand?" Sonic realized as Mario stared in confusion. "What are you guys doing? The winner of this fight has to face you!"

"Crazy Hand and I have made… a compromise," Master Hand spoke, his gesture imitating speech. "This will be the true final match."

"But you're too early!"

"On the contrary, Sonic the Hedgehog…" Master Hand began, signaling to Crazy Hand. "…we're right on time."

Sonic frowned. This didn't seem right. Master Hand always played by the rules. And his tone seemed a little different. What was going on here?

Crazy Hand grabbed the sky, clenching it tight… and tore open a hole in the fabric of space. A malevolent purple void roared, its force of gravity drawing the four fighters towards it as the hands flew inside.

"Grab on to something! Quickly!" Mega Man called, looking around frantically. Swept up by the strong wind, Pac-Man grabbed hold of a red banner with the Smash symbol. Sonic tried to bolt in the other direction… but the force of the wind against him made it too hard to run. Mario even covered his hat to prevent it from flying off.

Master Hand snapped his fingers, causing the gales from the vortex to grow more powerful. All four fighters couldn't resist for long…

The banner ripped, sending Pac-Man flailing into the void. The rock Mega Man was hanging onto broke off, and he didn't even get the chance to call Rush or Beat for backup before he was sucked in.

Sonic was plucked from the ground and Mario was caught in midair as he tried to jump away. The two of them screamed as they were drawn into the dark, swirling rift.

The rest of the Smashers gasped with wide eyes, the Miis and the Pokémon equally shocked. Without a moment's hesitation, Palutena rose her staff, which shone brightly…

…followed by the equal flashes of light from Pit and Dark Pit's wings. Nodding to each other, the angels readied their weapons as the Goddess of Light sent them forth.

The angels flew full speed towards the vortex, prepared to follow their friends through…

KRAZAAAP!

Violet lightning shot out from the void, striking the angels. Crying out in pain, they began to drop to the ground. Gritting her teeth, Palutena mentally steered the two of them right back to the others. Their wings stopped glowing as they touched down, the Power of Flight expired.

Dark Pit growled as he brushed his shoulder, drawing away his hand at the sudden jolt of static electricity. "No good… we can't follow them."

"So…" Pit coughed, his hair smoking from the shock. "Now what, Lady Palutena?"

"We wait," Lucina sighed, her eyes unmoving from the tear in space. "Hopefully, they'll come back victorious."

"I don't remember Master Hand being that much of a rule-breaker," Fox muttered, with a nervous Luigi by his side. "He sounded impatient to get something done."

"Something must have happened to him," Shulk cut in. "That must be why he's not acting like himself."

"Hopefully Mario and the others will knock some sense into him," Peach whispered, Pikachu's ears drooping sadly. With uncertainty in their eyes, the crowd watched the void… and waited.

…

All four fighters screamed as they tumbled through the dark, violet void, lightning flashing all around them. After what seemed to be an endless plummet, everyone's first sight before them was empty space… and collapsing on a flat half-orange, half-blue platform.

Groaning, everyone rose to their feet and woozily regained their senses. A comet streaked overhead, and Mario instantly recognized where they were when he noticed it.

Final Destination. The battleground where the Hands were fought.

Menacing laughter broke through space as a blue planet and sun came into view. Everyone turned to see Master Hand and Crazy Hand float down. The embodiments of both creation and destruction of this single universe… combined.

"Master Hand! Listen to us!" Mega Man pleaded. "You're not yourself! You wouldn't break the rules like this!"

"This is only a one-time offer, Mega Man," the white hand replied. "My last battle against you in the third tournament didn't bring me the thrill I needed. This time… I will be satisfied with your defeat!"

"Wasn't he okay with us beating him?" Sonic muttered before turning his attention to the hands. "Alrighty then! Whatever's the matter here, I guess the four of us will just have to beat it out of you!" He punched an open palm with a smirk.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand fist-bumped each other twice and spread their fingers, ready to squash their foes like bugs.

Swooping up, Crazy Hand sped along the platform with a punch, prompting Mario to jump up and the others to dodge to the side. Master Hand caught him and, after releasing him, slammed his palm down onto the platform. Taking aim, Mega Man fired a charged shot at Master Hand while Sonic balled into Crazy Hand.

Recoiling from their attackers, the hands shook themselves before readying their next attacks. Crazy Hand dropped bombs that Pac-Man fled from while Master Hand snatched Mario and tossed him aside. Mega Man tossed a Metal Blade to make Master Hand release Mario while Sonic Spin Dashed into one of the bombs, knocking it back at Crazy Hand!

"OW!" Crazy Hand cried. "That hurt!"

"I promise you this, champions of the multiverse…" Master Hand said. "This will hurt you even more!" Spreading his fingers, he fired out blue lasers from each one. Mario scrambled to get away while Crazy Hand flicked away an advancing Pac-Man.

Sonic barely managed to avoid getting his fur singed by the lasers. "That's it!" he cried. "Playtime's over, pa-GYAH!" A pink orb slammed right behind him, sending him flying back. Crazy Hand, who had backhanded the orb at Sonic, laughed devilishly.

Master Hand snapped his fingers, stunning Mega Man before swatting him aside. Curling a fist, he slammed it down onto Mario, who barely managed to dive out of the way. Gesturing to Crazy Hand, Master Hand tossed a series of orbs towards him. He batted them at the platform, causing the fighters to flee. Following this up, Crazy Hand jabbed pink rods into the ground, one of them narrowly missing Pac-Man.

Master Hand blasted out bullets from his fingertips, causing the fighters to bring up their shields. As the smoke cleared, everyone turned to one another… and nodded.

No more going easy. It was time to go on the offensive!

Master Hand was the one acting strange, so everyone went for him while avoiding Crazy Hand's attacks. Mario threw a large punch in midair, Sonic balled up and rammed Master Hand's palm to down him, Mega Man thrust his Spark Shock electrodes into the fallen Master Hand, and Pac-Man kicked his fire hydrant, sending it crashing on top of him.

Master Hand rose and floated directly above the Smashers, looking weakened by their combined attacks.

"So… you four are far stronger than me or my master could anticipate."

 _Master?_ Mega Man thought. Looking at the others, he noticed they were just as confused as he was. Since when did Master Hand serve anybody?

"After all… your universes are somewhat… extraordinary," Master Hand continued. "Of all universes, yours are where the strongest Smash Stone fragments landed. Their reactions to each of you were the strongest out of everyone. And that means… you four specifically are of the highest threat to me and my master."

"Uh, hold on a minute," Crazy Hand cut in. "Since when have you served anyone? We're the embodiments of creation and destruction here! Two halves of a whole!"

Master Hand was silent for a moment before turning to Crazy Hand. His next words were spoken in a sinister tone.

"Those titles… were never ours to uphold."

Suddenly, Master Hand seized Crazy Hand and flung him into space before conjuring a purple fiery orb. To everyone's shock, he threw it at Crazy Hand… and the orb exploded, sending Crazy Hand careening through space, screaming as purple flames engulfed him.

Master Hand turned back to the Smashers. "You four are the most powerful and well-known of all the Smashers, which is why I decided to deal with you myself. You are all heroes, icons, legends… I could go on. So I know all too well… that this form will never be able to defeat you."

Sonic gasped in realization. "YOU!" he cried, pointing an accusing finger outward. "You're not Master Hand at all! You're a faker!"

"A pity… I expected this disguise to hold out a little longer," "Master Hand" said. "But I grow tired of this form… I have been longing to show my true self for some time now."

"And who… or what… are you really?" Mega Man asked with a frown.

Instead of a reply… "Master Hand" twitched with a sudden jolt, taking everyone by surprise. Mario's jaw dropped, but he steeled himself for the real fight to come.

"Master Hand" began to violently spasm as the space around them began to contort. Streaking comets suddenly paused in their paths and the stars began to swirl around. Open space distorted to a multi-colored warp as "Master Hand" continued to flail about. And from his writhing form…

"Yyyyooooouuuuurrrrr **deeessssstttttrrrrruuuucccctttiiiioooonnnnn…"**

The white glove suddenly ripped and shredded apart as the fingers flailed wildly, making everyone's eyes go wide in horror. Black particles raced out from the glove's destroyed form (now reduced to nothing) and swirled around like a cloud of insects.

The black swarming particles assembled in a whirlwind. From that twister of blackness extended two massive arms with fingers spread out… and a large head with a glowing purple light inside. The thing rose both arms, curled its fists… and turned its head to the warped tunnel around it.

 **GGRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHH!**

Covering their ears at the earsplitting howl, the fighters squeezed their eyes shut and turned to face the monstrosity... although they were still left in shock at the reveal.

"What the heck is THAT?!" Sonic cried as Mario and Pac-Man stood at the ready.

"I… I don't know!" Mega Man shouted. "My readings must be all messed up! They're not saying anything about this thing being organic or mechanical!"

"Who care what it's made of?!" Sonic yelled back over another of the entity's screams. "How exactly do we beat this thing?!"

"Um… maybe the head?" Mega Man guessed. "I mean, that purple light thing HAS to be a weak point, right?"

"Good plan!" the hedgehog nodded. "Now we just gotta… wuh-oh!"

"What? WHAT?!" Mega Man asked frantically. When Sonic didn't reply, he turned to the large humanoid creature… whose head was drawing back. Leaning forward, the entity spewed out a dark, murky purple gas.

Mario tackled Sonic to the ground while Pac-Man grabbed Mega Man and dragged him down. The gas seeped over the fighter's heads… and spread towards the rip in space Crazy Hand had conjured.

…

 **GGRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHH!**

Luigi screeched in terror and pulled his hat over his eyes. The other Smashers staggered back in surprise as a loud demonic howl echoed from the malevolent rift.

"Pika PIKA!" Pikachu yelped, scrambling into Samus' arms. Gasping, Peach's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes went wide. "Oh no! Mario must be in trouble!"

"ARGH!" Bowser cried angrily, punching his palm. "How many times do I have to say it! NOBODY gets to destroy Mario but ME!"

"I can only imagine what sort of terror lurks beyond that rift," Zelda muttered as Marth placed a hand on his sword. "Not even Ganondorf could be able to possess such darkness."

"I just hope they'll be okay," Pit whispered. "If they don't stop whatever that is, then it'll come for… huh?"

Everyone else noticed it, too. A mysterious purple gas was seeping from the rift above the Battlefield. The gas gathered ominously… before tendrils of it lashed out towards the group!

A few tendrils broke off and flew towards the Fighting Mii Team while another group headed for the Pokémon. A Mii Brawler stared in horror at the gas cloud… before a tendril swooped down and enveloped him.

"ACK! HURK! OLMPH!" the Mii cried, coughing furiously at the gas and batting at it… before it seeped in through his nostrils and mouth. The Mii's eyes went blank… and he collapsed.

Panic broke out among the group. Gunners turned their weapons on the tendrils and opened fire. Their shots passed through the gas as it seeped in. Swordfighters tried slashing at the tendrils, only for them to do nothing. Gas clouds enveloped Miis while tendrils caught up to others, the Swordfighters weapons clattering to the ground as the gas covered them from view. Screams and heavy coughs rang out as all of them were hidden from sight.

The Pokémon roared and growled as the gas caught up with them. A panicked Eevee scampered for safety before the gas swept it up, the little Pokémon screaming as it did so. An Oshawott and a Snivy bumped into each other, the gas getting them too. An Entei and a Suicune stood back-to-back, using Aurora Beam and Flamethrower in a desperate attempt to keep the gas at bay. A Genesect blasted at the gas, only to get enveloped. Victini and a Fletchling tried to fly away, but a gas tendril caught them in midair, grounding them. Xerneas snorted defiantly and shook its head, trying to keep the gas out… but it could only do so for so long before it collapsed next to a fallen Abomasnow.

The Pokémon and the Fighting Mii Team were devoured by the gas… and the Smashers were next.

 _"Everyone, hold your breath!"_ Lucario ordered. _"Don't let it get you!"_ Gathering Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Greninja, Charizard shielded them with his wings and tucked his head down. Grabbing hold of Luigi, Wario, and Peach, Bowser turned his shell to the gas and closed his eyes as Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings ducked into their Clown Cars.

Ness brought up a PSI Magnet around him and shouted for those closest around him to get in. With Zelda behind him, Link held his shield steady. The other Smashers huddled together and took a deep breath…

…and the gas dissipated. The air around them soon returned to normal, the starry night sky now clear.

Ness lowered his Magnet with an exhausted moan. "Is… is everyone okay?"

"What kind of foul magic was that?" Lucina asked as everyone separated. The Miis and the Pokémon all lay motionless. Tiptoeing over to the Mii Brawler that first breathed in the gas, Luigi and Ness examined him.

Luigi nudged the Brawler with his foot… but it didn't move. Getting to his knees, Luigi waved a hand in front of the Mii's face and snapped his fingers twice. He shook his head while Ness sighed behind him…

…and the Brawler's eyes flashed open.

"WAH!" Luigi yelped, collapsing to his rear and scooting away in a panic. "Get back! Get back!" Ness cried, helping him to his feet. One by one, the Fighting Mii Team awoke and rose to their feet, the Swordfighters gathering their dropped weapons…

…and they all turned to the Smashers, each and every one of their eyes glowing a bright violet.

Running over to the collapsed Eevee, Pikachu sniffed the little Pokémon's body and nudged its head with his front paw. "Pikachu?" he pleaded, looking for any sign of life from the Pokémon…

That sign came when the Eevee's eyes snapped open, purple light filling the irises. Startled, Pikachu scrambled back as the other Pokémon came to. They all stood, and the Eevee looked around unblinking… before its eyes rested on Pikachu.

"Pi…Pika…Pikachu?"

The Eevee's only response… was baring its teeth with a little ferocious growl.

The Fighting Mii Team stood before the Smashers, weapons drawn and cannons loaded. Before the Smashers could question what had happened to them… the Miis all spoke in unison.

 **"You shall not stand against our master,"** the Miis spoke at once. The Pokémon snarled and growled as if they were trying to say those exact words. **"We are now his to command. And our objective is clear. All dimensions are his domain now, under the rule of darkness. All worlds must surrender to him or perish. All is now as he wills it. All. Hail. Master Core."**

"Master… Core?" Samus asked. "Is… is he like Tabuu?"

 **"Our glorious leader is nothing like the failure of Tabuu,"** the Miis replied. **"He shall correct the great error of Tabuu. And he will command us to fulfill it. And once this mission is complete, none shall resist against the Dark Master's ultimate achievement. At the end of this day, at the end of this moment…"**

They all slowly began to advance towards the Smashers, with a terrified Pikachu backing away from the growling Eevee.

 **"The Super Smash Brothers will be no more."**

"Guys…" Shulk whispered. "Looks like we don't have a choice here."

"Agreed," Lucina muttered. "We're in for the fight of our lives."

 **"Do not believe you can win."** The Miis said coldly. **"Do not believe you will triumph over Master Core. His victory is inevitable. And your destruction is assured. So amuse him. Fight us. Fight us, for it will do you nothing. We outnumber you a hundred to one. Look upon us, for it will be your final sight. Surrender your hope… and prepare to be defeated for good. Now, Super Smash Brothers… you will die!"**

With an enraged cry, the Eevee pounced on Pikachu with murderous intent. The electric-type Pokémon screamed in fear as the two of them tumbled and tussled along the ground. He desperately tried to electrocute the Evolution Pokémon, but it bit down on his ear and shook it wildly…

With a yell, Kirby plowed his hammer into the crazed Eevee, sending it crashing against a pillar. As he helped Pikachu up, the Fletchling swooped down and pecked wildly at Yoshi's face. The green dinosaur swatted it away and ran for it, the bird Pokémon chasing him.

And in a battle cry, the Fighting Mii Team charged at the Smashers. Link readied his shield, bracing for contact as the others took up defensive positions. The Miis charged relentlessly, a Swordfighter holding his weapon high.

The Gunners opened fire, blasting out lasers and ammo specific to their weapons. As a few of them struck Link's shield, Smashers with ranged attacks retaliated. The Hero of Hyrule could only think of one thing before a few Swordfighters collided with his shield.

That Mario, Sonic, Mega Man and Pac-Man would face this "Master Core"… and _hurry_.


	54. Master Core

In the twisted, warped space that was once Final Destination, Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man all glanced up at the black hulking brute before them. The giant entity stared down at them… before its head was surrounded by four orbs.

"Uh, guys?" Mega Man asked. "What's it doing?"

The entity drew its head back…

"Move!" Sonic yelled, and everyone dove away as the entity slammed its head into the middle of the floating platform. The orbs spread out and floated in space… before each of them exploded apart in a cross shape. "Agh!" Mega Man cried as one of them hit his chassis.

The giant's head split open, creating a vacuum effect as more orbs hovered onto the stage. Pac-Man somersaulted away while Mega Man and Sonic used their shields to avoid them. Rolling away from the orbs, Mario rested his eyes on the giant's head… its "weak spot", as Mega Man had guessed. Time to see if he was right.

Jumping up, Mario landed a solid punch on the giant's head, making it recoil in pain. Crouching low, Sonic jumped high, spun up into a ball and zeroed in on the colossus' head in a Homing Attack. He slammed into the head once, twice, but before he could connect a third attack, the giant swept its arm horizontally. The arm slammed into the blue ball like a baseball bat, sending it off-course.

"SONIC!" Mega Man shouted, right before noticing the giant sweeping its other arm along the platform. He managed to jump into the air after Sonic to dodge the sweep, but Pac-Man failed to notice and was flattened.

Mario brought up his shield, but the arm shattered right through it and knocked Mario down. Getting back to his feet, the plumber frowned. What exactly was this thing?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic yelped, unfurling and realizing he was starting to drift off into space. Before he could float too far, Mega Man grabbed his hand and started to spin him around. Picking up momentum, the Blue Bomber released the Blue Blur, sending him soaring towards the massive entity.

As Mega Man tried to make his own way back to the stage by firing his Buster like a rocket's thrusters, Sonic balled up and spun at high speed. He bashed against the giant's head, bouncing off and landing on the platform. The giant howled and clutched its head. With another yell, it rose both arms and smashed them onto the platform.

As Mega Man and Pac-Man focused their efforts on the arms with Slash Claw and the ghosts, Mario and Sonic climbed up and, with a nod to each other, ran up towards the head. The colossus failed to notice them, as it was distracted by the Blue Bomber and the yellow dot-muncher wailing on the arms. Grabbing Pac-Man in a fist, it threw him down with great force. Pac-Man bounced along the ground, dazed and stunned by the attack.

Another hand reached for Mega Man, who used his Air Shooter to push it back. Glancing to the other two, he gave them a thumbs-up.

Turning to each other, Mario and Sonic clasped their hands together in a classic team-up tactic. Mario jumped high into the air, taking Sonic with him. At the highest point of the leap, Sonic spun around at superfast speeds… and threw Mario towards the giant before balling himself up.

Zooming towards the giant, Mario twirled himself around so that he was falling feetfirst… and stomped down hard on the colossus' head. He jumped off and landed on the platform, his path followed by a blue spinning ball.

After Sonic smashed down on the giant's head and landed next to Mario, the two of them fist-bumped as their enemy screamed, clutching his cranium. Another roar escaped the giant's unseen mouth… as he exploded and began to break apart. The black particles swarmed like a tornado and flew around the platform.

"Is that it?" Mega Man asked. "Did we do it?"

"I… I think we did!" Sonic breathed in relief.

But that relief soon vanished. The ash-like particles reformed directly onto the platform. A sharp-looking tail extended from the mass… and two large jaws separated in a snarl, maw glowing orange.

The four heroes regathered as Sonic dropped his arms. "We did not do it…"

"Well…" Mega Man said. "Let's hope the others are doing well, awaiting our return."

"Yep," Sonic said, getting in a boxing stance as the new monster roared loudly. "Time for round two with the blue, blackie!"

…

Unfortunately, the other Smashers were _not_ doing so well. In reality, it was quite the opposite of what Mega Man believed.

As of now, the force of 50-or-so Smashers was under attack by former allies. The Fighting Mii Team and the new Pokémon, each affected by a mysterious purple gas that crazed the Pokémon and made the Miis servants to something they called "Master Core".

A pillar cracked when a Gunner was slammed against it. Grunting, she climbed back to her feet and readied her cannon… only for Samus to grab it.

The cannon fired wild laser blasts as Samus wrestled it away from her direction. She swung her own cannon upward, knocking the Gunner unconscious and wrenching her free of her weapon. Tossing it to the ground, Samus returned to the main fray.

Captain Falcon landed kicks and punches on various Miis who attacked him, throwing in a Falcon Punch while he was at it. Catching the charging Xerneas by the horns, Bowser used his great strength to shove the Fairy-type Pokémon aside. Nearby, Donkey Kong smashed the crazed Suicune to the ground, cutting off its Aurora Beam attack. The Entei charged with a roar, and the ape met it head-on. Olimar's Pikmin surrounded the Snivy, who lashed out with its tail to fend them off.

R.O.B. and a Genesect traded laser fire, the robot hovering in midair to avoid the blasts. A few well-placed shots from a Staryu forced R.O.B. to land, burn marks on his chassis. Floating in, Rosalina fired Star Bits from her wand at the Genesect as the Pokemon readied a Techno Blast.

Link, Marth, and Lucina dueled with Swordfighters, the Miis never relenting or showing mercy. Lucina grunted and shoved one back, cutting him down with a yell. Marth's opponent swept his legs from under him, downing the prince of Atlea. With teeth bared, the Mii readied to drive his sword into Marth's heart…

…only to be knocked aside by Link's shield. As he helped Marth up, Meta Knight swooped low and pushed two Swordfighters back while Toon Link provided cover fire with his bow. Mr. Game and Watch trotted across the field, attacking Miis with his bell as he rang it.

Little Mac tried to hold his ground against a Mii Brawler, blocking strikes and attempting to land punches. But his opponent was wearing him down, never letting up and eventually striking Little Mac across the face.

A monkey-like screech rang out, and Diddy Kong landed on the Brawler's head. DK's little buddy wailed on the Mii's head and pounded wildly. Breaking off from Little Mac, the Brawler tried to grab at Diddy Kong, but the monkey held tight and began shooting his Peanut Popguns in random directions, some of them striking Miis in the head.

Laser fire made Diddy Kong shriek and leap away, a stray bolt striking the Brawler's shoulder and downing him. Diddy Kong leaped from Mii to Mii, trying to see a new opportunity. The Gunners kept firing, the lasers connecting with Ness' PSI Magnet. The energy projectiles converted into a healing source for Ness, but he was forced to flee when one of them launched a missile.

Luigi stood alone in the fray, trying to stay away from any conflict. He ducked underneath a lone sword, hoping to find safety in a fellow Smasher. Elsewhere, Wario drove around on his Wario Bike, an Oshawott and a Meowth clinging on tight.

Luigi suddenly felt himself flying through the air… and landing on the back of a Gogoat that had charged and rammed him from behind. Now aware that its enemy was riding it, the Gogoat snorted and picked up speed. Luigi gripped the horns tight, holding on for dear life.

The Gogoat ran in a zig-zag pattern and charged towards other Smashers. Most of them managed to get out of the way due to Luigi's terrified screaming, but Shulk received a vision of him getting trampled by the Pokémon and dove out of the way. The Gogoat swung its head, knocking Dark Pit aside as it ran. Catching sight of Wario's bike, it huffed and chased after the vehicle.

The Gogoat sprinted after the bike, with Luigi trying to steer it away. The stubborn Pokémon refused to turn and kept running along, soon keeping pace with the bike on the right side.

"Heeeeelp!" Luigi screamed, holding onto his hat as he tried to stay on. The Meowth moved to scratch Wario's cheek, but he sneered and elbowed it in the face. With a yowl, the Meowth lost its balance and tumbled off the bike.

"I'm a little busy right here, greenie!" Wario called. "You're on your-hey!"

The Gogoat rammed its head against the bike, which screeched as it wobbled in its path. Wrestling with the steering, Wario tried to keep the bike going… but another hard hit from the Gogoat sent the bike veering to the left. Hitting a rock in its path, the bike and its driver was sent flying. The Oshawott stowaway used Surf to land safely (dousing Peach in the process) as Wario hit the ground face-first.

Luigi screamed again as the Gogoat charged into the crowd, bucking this way and that wildly like a bucking bronco. Luigi yelped and continued yelling as he held on tight… until the Gogoat threw him off.

Luigi hit the ground and stood with one hand on his head, recovering from that rodeo-like experience. When he heard the snort and the galloping of the Gogoat, he ran for his life.

In the sky, Charizard collided with Moltres. After separating from each other, both Fire-type Pokémon blasted streams of flame at each other until the legendary bird got the upper hand. Grabbing Charizard by the neck, Moltres flew close to the ground, dragging Charizard with it.

Villager flew over the battlefield on his Lloid Rocket, Pikachu on his shoulders. Seeing Charizard in trouble, he picked up Pikachu in his arms and threw him at Moltres. The Electric-type landed on Moltres' neck… and charged up.

"PiiikaaaaCHHHUUUUUUU!"

Moltres shrieked as lightning surrounded its being, releasing Charizard and plummeting to the ground. Holding on tight, Pikachu tried to manage a controlled crash. Any Mii who noticed the incoming Pokémon scrambled and ran to safety. Any Mii who didn't were swept up and sent flying when Moltres crash-landed, sliding along the stony ground.

No sooner than Moltres stopped, Pikachu was suddenly knocked to the ground by a crazed Dedenne. Using his tail to knock the other Pokémon off, Pikachu readied another attack.

Both Pokémon blasted out a stream of yellow lightning, initiating a clash between the two. Pikachu concentrated, trying to push his stream towards the Dedenne… but the other Pokémon proved to be stronger.

Pikachu yelped as he was overpowered, flung backward and tumbled to a stop. Zelda, now in her Sheik persona, flipped onto the scene and defended the recovering Pokémon from a group of Mii Brawlers.

Bowser roared as he clashed with an Abomasnow, locking fists with it before headbutting it back. He landed an uppercut and the Pokémon stumbled.

"COME ON, you big, furry bulk!" Bowser growled. The Abomasnow lunged with Ice Punch, only for Bowser to catch the fist, punch it back and blast it with a stream of fire. The Pokémon countered by using Blizzard, dissipating the flames.

A Swordfighter locked blades with Dark Pit, who struggled to keep him at bay. "Snap out of it, man! We're supposed to be friends here!" The Swordfighter only broke the clash, and Dark Pit had to duck a swipe for his neck before starting another blade lock.

 **"It is hopeless!"** the Mii snapped at the angel. **"Master Core commands me now, as he commands us all!"**

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you!" Dark Pit shouted back, parrying the Swordfighter's blade and spin kicking him across the head.

Marth and Pit battled side-by-side, the angel holding an X Bomb. With a shout, he tossed it at a crowd of Miis.

"Take THIS!" he cried, watching it explode and send several Miis flying. Nearby, Link was being pushed back by a Keldeo. Donkey Kong was pounding at a Kyurem's head, who swung him off like he was nothing. Greninja and Darkrai swiftly traded blows, but the dark Pokémon struck the Water-type down.

 **"It is no use!"** the Miis called out in unison, whether they were fighting, recovering or preparing their next move. **"You cannot hope to defeat us! We are legion, and you are few! Your end is nigh!"**

"I hate to admit it…"Pit said, cutting down a Brawler. "…but I think they might be right! There's just-ngh!-too many of them!"

"Courage, my friend!" Marth cried as Ike sent two foes flying with a single swing of his blade. Close by, Ganondorf laughed as knocked down Mii after Mii, even as more closed in on him. "We just need to hold out for a while longer! The other four will defeat their master, I'm sure of it!"

"Well, do you think they could hurry it up a little!"

"Of that… I am afraid I am uncertain!"

…

"GYAH!" Sonic yelped, dodging a bite from the scorpion-like creature that had materialized from the particles. "Nice doggy! Or whatever you are!" The beast opened its mouth… only for Mega Man to shoot a Crash Bomber inside. One explosion later, the beast howled and coughed out smoke.

Mario threw himself over the beast's mouth in an attempt to close it, but he was shaken off. The monster jumped into the air and slammed back down at the far end of the platform, rocking it and making everyone lose their balance. Pac-Man ran in and chomped the creature's tail in his wedge form.

The monster lit itself up with dark lightning from its tail, shocking Pac-Man and forcing him to back off. It lunged, jaws nearly closing on Mega Man. Using his Metal Blades to keep the mouth pried open, Mega Man ran out of the way while firing his Buster. The beast chomped down, destroying the blades and roaring out again.

"Sheesh!" Sonic gagged, pinching his nose. "Your breath is horrible! Well then, dentistry a la Sonic, coming up!" Spinning up, he dashed off towards the creature.

Before the creature could bite down on the hedgehog like a blue mint, Sonic spun and zoomed around the creature's mouth, hitting each of the teeth before backing off. Snarling, the beast summoned spikes on its back…

…before similar spikes popped up in front of Mario. The plumber stopped his run, saving himself from heading right into them. Jumping over them instead, he unleashed a volley of fireballs that smacked into the creature and making the black particles on it vanish.

"Hit it hard, team!" Sonic cried as he and Mega Man dashed in close. The Blue Bomber launched a Hard Knuckle that connected with the creature's snout, and Sonic bounced off the head in his ball form. Pac-Man dropped a hydrant on the tail, and Mario slid in…

…connecting a Super Jump Punch to the lower jaw.

The monster fell onto its back, the black particles disassembling again. They gathered back into a dark tornado as purple lightning crackled around it. Satisfied, Mario rubbed his hands together… before the dark particles rematerialized into a single, ominous-looking blade.

"A sword?" Sonic chuckled. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Four more swords spread out from the first one, each of them pointing at the four heroes. Mario and Pac-Man gulped.

"You just HAD to say something, didn't you?" Mega Man said, with Sonic only shrugging.

"Meh. It's kinda what I do."

…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf laughed, grabbing a Mii Brawler by the throat and slamming him down. "COME! Face the King of Darkness and fall by his hand!" Conjuring his greatsword, he swung with mighty strikes at Swordfighters and Brawlers. A lone laser blast nicked his cape, and he showed that Gunner no mercy.

"Oh, great!" Bowser shouted, catching a Swordfighter's weapon in his horns and tossing its owner over his head. "At least ONE of us is having some fun!"

"SILENCE! Let me savor this moment, beast!" Ganondorf snapped, kicking back a Brawler and knocking him into two more Miis. One of them jumped and tried to kick at his head, but Ganondorf snagged the leg and smashed him like a rag doll.

"I think on that- hrgh!- we can both- grah!- agree on!" Bowser replied, sending a Gunner flying with his horns before smacking her aside. Without a single pause, he punched a Swordfighter to the ground, his weapon clattering to the ground.

Holstering his shield, Link grabbed the fallen weapon and readied himself. With both the Mii's sword and his own Master Sword, he fended off two Swordfighters at once. The Wii Fit Trainer knocked down various Miis with different yoga poses, a Warrior pose enough to dispose of a Gunner aiming for her head.

With his gunmen surrounding him, Duck Hunt dealt with Miis targeting him. A reticle blasted Miis who tried to get the jump on him while the duck pecked wildly. Palutena called upon all her godly power to keep her foes at bay. Shulk swung the Monado in precise strikes, cutting down Miis and keeping the Pokémon away.

Donkey Kong threw punch after punch on Snorlax… who hardly even felt it. A belly slam knocked the gorilla backward. Using his Rocketbarrel Pack, Diddy Kong flew in to assist him, popguns at the ready. Pit barrel-rolled past Lugia, Latios and Latias, and flew in to attack Palkia. The Pokémon of Space fired a Hyper Beam at the angel, hitting his wing and sending him crashing to the ground.

Peach fended off a Gardevoir with a frying pan while a Spewpa sprayed Sheik with its stunning gas. Fox fired his blaster at a Fennekin, who jumped on top of him and got knocked away by a kick from Falco. "Watch yourself!" he cried, helping his teammate up.

Kyogre and Deoxys hovered above the fray, lending support for their Pokémon allies with energy blasts and water sprays. An Inkay and a Goldeen tried to attack Lucario, but the former was blasted away by an Aura Sphere. Taking one look at the flopping Goldeen, Lucario scoffed and ran off.

Bowser Jr. flew circles around an Electrode, dizzying it enough to have Larry and Ludwig drive right into it. Yoshi kept his distance from a Chespin and its exploding seeds, lobbing eggs whenever he saw an opening. The other Koopalings and the smaller Pokemon took turns harassing each other.

King Dedede and Kirby hammered away at a Metagross, who didn't even flinch at their attacks. Kirby had to dive out of the way when the Pokémon tried to stomp him into the ground. Dedede tried knocking a Gordo at it… only for the Gordo to bounce off and knock Dedede to the ground.

A Bellossom stood close to a Togepi, the former going after any Smasher who got close. While Chrom clashed with Keldeo, Robin cast Arcfire, forcing the Pokémon to retreat from Ike. A Zoroark lunged at Falco, who tried to fend it off as it prepared to slash the bird's face… but several blasts from Samus forced it to flee.

"They're not letting up!" Fox realized.

"Didn't you hear what they said?" Falco replied. "They won't stop until we're all dead!"

"Then let's make the end honorable!" Meta Knight shouted, flying into the fray with a yell. The two Starfox pilots only sighed before raising their blasters.

…

Sonic ducked low under one swipe and vaulted over another. The five swords came at them over and over, not stopping until they were sliced to pieces.

Mega Man slid down and shot at one sword, but the blade blocked the attack. One by one, each of the five swords slashed at the fighters, the final one striking downward. Pac-Man was knocked aside by one of them.

Sonic spun against one blade, creating a rain of sparks before the flat end knocked him away. Two more swords slashed out spinning projectiles that came straight at Mario. Using his cape, Mario deflected each of them and dodged a few more projectiles.

All five swords slashed furiously at everyone, which Sonic nimbly stayed out of the way. Mega Man never let up with his shots, some of them hitting their mark before he attacked with his Flame Sword. Pac-Man munched at the blades, biting off pieces of the black particles.

Mario signaled for everyone to target one sword each. The other three nodded and moved in. One by one, each of the heroes destroyed their sharp adversary, leaving only one sword left.

That sword found itself outmatched, as the four's combined attacks destroyed it for good.

Once again, the black particles swirled like mad in their dark whirlwind… before collecting on the platform itself. It collected into a single figure… that rose to its feet.

The figure looked exactly like Mario.

The plumber smirked and walked forward… but the doppelganger spread his arms. Black particles swarmed out from them and collected beside it. The new figures rose… resembling Sonic, Mega Man and Pac-Man.

"This just keeps getting better," Sonic muttered.

…

"I… never thought… I would get tired… of punching things!" Bowser huffed, his attacks getting weaker in his tired state.

"It's almost like an endless wave!" Pit yelled, backing off from his adversaries. Even Pikachu was starting to get exhausted from giving off countless electric bursts. Charizard used Flamethrower over and over to protect Jigglypuff… only for him to cough out smoke weakly.

"My friends," Ike gasped as Ganondorf collapsed to one knee. "It was an honor to fight by your side."

"Never!" Ganondorf growled, clenching a fist. "I refuse to be defeated so easily!"

Link's other sword had been thrown out of his grip, and his toon counterpart was starting to run out of arrows. Toon Link tossed his Gale Boomerang while Link threw a Bomb, hoping to stall the enemies.

Dark Pit smashed five Miis with his Electroshock Arm, and he paused to wipe off sweat. "Are… are they ever gonna give up?!" he cried.

 **"You are weak. Exhausted,"** said the Miis. **"You cannot hope to resist us for much longer. You have wasted all your power for nothing. You cannot defeat us. Accept your end, Super Smash Brothers. Your alliance falls today."**

"I'm afraid to admit this," Samus said, noticing she was low on ammo. "But I could use some backup right now."

"Backup?!" Fox shouted. "What backup is there? The rest of the Smashers probably don't know we're in deep trouble! Who even KNOWS to come and help us?!"

"HADOKEN!"

A bright blue energy ball sailed past the Smashers… and collided into Palkia's torso. The Pokémon collapsed… and everyone, Smashers, Miis and Pokémon alike turned to face the newcomer.

A barefoot man in white garb, a red headband and red fingerless gloves with arms outstretched… and a stern expression on his face. Lowering his arms, he got into a fighting stance.

 **"An unexpected interference…"** the Miis announced, temporarily ignoring the still-shocked Smashers. **"But it will do you no good, Ryu. You've been sent here to die."**

"It doesn't matter where I am," the man replied without fear, tightening his headband. "And nobody's dying tonight."

The Miis narrowed their violet eyes. **"Let us test that statement."**

The man- Ryu- broke into a run, sprinting through the crowd of Smashers and engaging the Miis. Brawlers came at him first. One of them kicked at him twice, with the warrior dodging the first one and blocking the second. Another lunged at him from behind, but he grabbed the Mii and threw her over his shoulder. Parrying several blows, he punched another Mii in the stomach. He ducked underneath another's high kick and kneed him in the chest.

The rest of the Miis slightly backed off as a Brawler wiped his face… and ran in with a yell. Ryu drew his hands back, gathering some strange blue energy between them…

"HADOKEN!" he cried, blasting the Mii into the crowd with another blue sphere. From the crowd, Samus stared at her arm cannon. "Huh."

Five Miis rushed in, surrounding the warrior from all sides. Ryu didn't even appear fazed as he braced his footing… and spun wildly.

"TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!"

He spun like a whirlwind, an extended leg knocking all of them back. A Swordfighter drew his weapon and charged. Ryu parried his weapon and landed a few blows of his own, jumping over him to dodge a leg sweep.

"Uh… hey! New guy!" Pit called out. "Can we, uh… can we help you out?"

Ryu drove his fist from underneath his foe, plowing it right into his lower jaw. The force of the attack sent them both skyward.

"SHORYUKEN!"

"Okay!" the angel shouted back before turning to the Smashers. "Well, guys? What're we waiting for?!" With those words… everyone charged.

A Gunner smacked Ryu in the face with his cannon and readied an explosive shot… but a heavy haymaker from Little Mac sent him sprawling.

"Nice job, kid," Ryu said before turning his attention to the fight. "Just remember to stay focused." Noticing a Brawler moving in, he thrust out his foot and kicked him square in the chest with a yell. He aimed another kick at a Swordfighter's collarbone, knocking him out with a cry.

"Let's get 'em!" Fox cried, laying down fire as the Smashers, their energy renewed, kept up their defense.

…

"Stop! Stealing! My! Moves!" Sonic yelled, clashing with his other self in ball form with each word. Mega Man traded shots with his copy, Pac-Man was being chased by his half with both of them in wedge form, and Mario was going head-to-head with his copy.

"So you can create clones of us to control!" Mega Man taunted whoever was behind this. "And you can make them fight like us! But are they as strong as us? Why don't we-gah!"

Grabbing him, Mega Man's copy lifted him up and threw him to the ground.

"Ugh… that's not what I meant."

Sonic raced around the platform, his copy keeping pace with him. As they ran side-by-side, Sonic looked at his clone.

"You know, I've had plenty of lookalikes in my lifetime," he said. "Shadow, Metal Sonic, Robo Sonic, and oh! Even Mecha Sonic! But if there's one thing I know about each of them…"

He quickly swept the legs of his clone, who tripped and stumbled before balling up and sliding to a stop.

"It's that they can never keep up with the real me," Sonic finished. "So unless you can turn into a giant dragon and boast that you're the real Sonic, you don't stand a chance!"

Sonic's clone dashed forward, the blue blur speeding towards him. As they drew closer and closer to each other, Sonic balled up…

…and collided with his counterpart. It broke up into smaller black particles as the speedy hero touched down.

"Heh, just as I thought," he said, brushing his shoulder. "Too slow."

Getting up close and personal with his clone, Mega Man punched it in the head. Grabbing its Buster as it tried to fire, Mega Man redirected the shot at Pac-Man's double. The shot exploded, and Pac-Man's double broke apart with its iconic death sound. Confused, the real Pac-Man shrugged and ran off.

Mario jumped on his double's head, the clone shooting off dark fireballs. Batting them aside with his cape, Mario rushed in and landed body blows on his double… before finishing with an uppercut.

Shadow Mario was enough for a doppelganger. This one was no different. As Mario's double disintegrated, the plumber crossed his arms.

A Slash Claw to the midsection made quick work of Mega Man's clone, who collapsed. The black particles from the copies swarmed together again like an insect horde, already forming something new. Something bigger than all the rest.

"Oh, come ON!" Sonic moaned. "How many forms does this thing have?! Can't we just beat him and let that be the end of it?!"

"Maybe it's afraid to show its true self," Mega Man guessed. "If I had to guess, it's pouring all its power into one giant form. We'd best be ready!"

Pac-Man gave a thumbs-up in agreement. Everyone braced themselves as the particles assembled together at the edge of the platform, the whirlwinds dying down…

…and leaving a large black structure in their wake.

"That's it?" Sonic asked in disbelief. "A big, dangerous-looking… fortress, I guess. I was hoping for something more deadly, like a dragon or a heavily-armored robot."

"There… doesn't appear to be any defenses," Mega Man noted. "Maybe whoever it is wants us to go inside?"

"Let's hope he's surrendering," Sonic said as the four fighters regathered themselves and made their way inside the fortress. "I think this thing has gone on long enough!"

…

"You know…" Ness cried with Luigi by his side. "I'm starting to think just one reinforcement isn't gonna be enough!"

"Well, whoever this guy is, he's holding his own!" Shulk said. "He looks like he was born to fight!"

"Thanks for the encouragement!" Little Mac yelled, countering a Swordfighter's blow. "But just how much longer until Mario and company finish up on their end? We can't hold these guys off forever, you know!"

"I don't know!" Lucina shouted, cutting down a Gunner and dodging another's missile. "But we must hold on!"

"All we've been doing is hold on!" Pit whined, whacking a Brawler skyward with his Upperdash Arm. "And I think I'm starting to feel tired again!" He equipped his bow and fired off an arrow, only for a Gunner to block it with his Reflector.

"Nosferatu!" Robin called, draining a Brawler's energy and restoring his own. "Let's hope that whatever they're doing, they do it fast! We're greatly outnumbered, and they just don't know when to stop!"

Yoshi headbutted the Meowth and lashed his tail at the Snivy. Firing their Clawshots at Moltres, the Links struggled to keep it from getting airborne. Falco shot the charging Gogoat in the leg, sending it sprawling to the ground with a low bleat.

Neither side seemed to gain any ground… until from behind the Smashers, three portals flashed into existence. The Miis stopped, directing their attention to them.

 **"More who dare resist us?! This changes nothing! All of you will fall by our hand!"**

From the first portal, a feline-like Pokémon floated out, palms alight with psychic energy.

From the second, a young man with red hair stepped forth, drawing his blade.

And from the third, a boy carrying a stick emerged, fingertip flashing with PSI.

Marth, Ness, and Pikachu broke off from the battle and ran up to the new arrivals. The prince of Atlea nodded in thanks. "You've arrived. To be honest, I never expected you to show at the tournament."

"We were never intended to join," Roy answered. "But with a dire matter on your hands, we figured you needed all the help you could get."

"Roy!" Ike shouted, running up to him. "You came!" Before the Young Lion could reply… a new voice rang out.

"Whattaya mean, came? I was with you guys the whole time!"

Everyone turned to see the shades-wearing Koopaling before them, confused at the matter.

"Um…"

"I… We can sort things out later," Marth dismissed. "Right now, Roy, we're under attack by something I don't fully understand. We need your help to hold them off while Mario, Sonic and two new allies you have yet to meet fight their leader."

"I can see that!" the Koopaling snapped… before a thought came to mind. "Wait… are you saying this guy's name is-"

"Also Roy? Basically," Ike confirmed.

 _"The Announcer lost contact with you during the interruption and assumed something was amiss,"_ Mewtwo explained. _"He sent out a call for all available Smashers to assist. Roy, Lucas and I were the only ones able to answer the call. I do not know if the others have received it, or if they were too occupied to respond."_

"Whatever's the problem here…" Lucas said. "We'll deal with it together! Right, Ness?"

"Right!" his friend nodded. "Let's go!" The two boys ran off, with Lucas noticing a Gunner aiming his weapon at him.

"PK Freeze!"

The Mii became encased in ice with little time to react. The boys headed into the fray, leaving him behind as Lucas whacked a Brawler in the gut with his stick.

"Other Roy, with me!" Roy called, rushing off into battle. The Koopaling was left stunned.

"Wha… Y-you're the other Roy! Wait up!" he cried, flying his Clown Car after him.

 _"Pikachu, stay close to me,"_ Mewtwo ordered. _"I will do my best to calm the raging Pokémon. You are to cover me."_

"Pika!" the little Pokémon agreed as Mewtwo floated off. A Swordfighter moved in to attack…but stopped when Mewtwo glanced at him.

The Mii's weapon flew out of his grip… and started to attack him. Dodging the swipes, the Mii retreated as Mewtwo telepathically moved the weapon to his side. Doing the same for a Swordfighter dueling Lucina, Mewtwo moved the two swords around him to act as a protective barrier.

The swords slashed and swung at any Mii that tried to attack Mewtwo, leaving him unharmed as he focused his attention on the enraged Pokémon.

The two Roys fought back-to-back, cannon blasting with Mechakoopas thrown in the mix, and Burning Blade searing through foes. Ness and Lucas unleashed their PSI abilities on any enemy who targeted them.

But three new arrivals were still no difference. The enemies would keep coming… so everything depended on the four legendary heroes.

…

"Not surrendering! NOT SURRENDERING!" Sonic shouted, dodging a shadowed enemy's attack and allowing Mario to grab it by the legs. The plumber spun around, throwing the figure into a wall. Recovering quickly, the figure used its shield to defend itself against Mega Man's shots… but left its head from above open to Pac-Man's attacks. Once the enemy was vanquished, the four of them recollected themselves.

"Stay on guard," Mega Man said, readying his Buster. "Those things could come from anywhere. That thing just now looked like a Stalfos, from Link's world. And I'm picking up something else."

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"Plasma Wisps from Kirby's universe, Geemers from Samus', and Lethiniums from Pit's."

"And they're giving us the special guest treatment. Great."

Mario suddenly stopped the group and pointed at something. A pinkish orb attached to one of the fortress' walls.

"Hmm…" Sonic muttered, tapping his foot. "That thing definitely shouts 'weak spot'. Maybe if we find all of those and take them out, this whole place will go with them."

"Good plan, Sonic," Mega Man agreed. "Mario, care to do the honors?"

The plumber nodded. Leaping into the air, he landed several aerial attacks on the orb. After hard hits, the orb exploded and shriveled away. The entire fortress felt like it was rumbling in reaction.

"One down, who-knows-how-many-more to go," Sonic commented.

"I suggest we split up to find the rest," Mega Man said. "But keep an eye out for enemies. I think they'll learn what we're up to and will try to stop us from attacking those orbs."

Everyone made their own way deeper into the fortress, searching for their next targets.

Mario rounded a corner and was immediately attacked by a shadowy Plasma Wisp. Dodging its ambush strike, Mario landed a strong headbutt that sent the enemy bouncing off the walls… and into a pool of acid.

The plumber made a note to avoid those if he ever came across one. Looking back ahead, he continued onward into this perilous place.

…

After returning to the main entrance and taking a higher path, Sonic ran down the fortress' passageways, shadowy Geemers creeping on the walls in pursuit. The hedgehog knew that if he touched them, those spines would give him a world of hurt. Mega Man could take these guys out easily with that cannon of his.

Unfortunately, Sonic was so busy with evading the Geemers… that didn't notice the drop ahead of him until it was too late.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa!" he yelped, nearly toppling over the edge and fighting to keep himself balanced. A small pebble, knocked loose from Sonic's arrival, plummeted into the lake of acid below him.

Sonic looked straight ahead… and saw another orb on the other side of the chasm. "Great…" he sighed. "Where's Tails when you need him?" Trying to think of a plan, Sonic looked around the chasm, his eyes resting on a series of platforms, some of them with a single Geemer.

The Blue Blur jumped forward and leaped from platform to platform, avoiding the Geemers in the process. On the last one, he balled up and shot right for the orb. After it cracked and broke apart from his Spin Dash, the fortress rumbled again. The acid from below shot up in geysers, making the return trip slightly harder.

"Time to bail!" Sonic said, jumping back across the platforms as acid blasted up around him. His field of vision started to turn white…

…and he found himself and the others thrown out, landing back on Final Destination's platform.

"Oh, I see how this is!" he shouted. "Don't like me trashing your place, huh?" Springing back to his feet, Sonic dashed back inside at a high velocity, a blue streak of light trailing behind him.

…

Mega Man took cover behind a wall, a Lethinium's laser blast shooting past him. When it died down, the Blue Bomber advanced. He knew from the Archives that these things were in the Forces of Nature… plants. But while the real things were organic, these copies weren't.

Readying his Flame Blast weapon, Mega Man thrust out streams of fire that engulfed the Lethinium. The flames spread, destroying the monster in moments.

According to what had just happened, destroying the first two orbs had made things more difficult. The fortress had also changed, doubling its security forces and making the orbs harder to reach. Jumping over another Lethinium, Mega Man blasted it in the back to take it out.

As he progressed, he noticed part of the walls and ceilings a yellowish color. Those were probably acid too, so he needed to stay out of it.

Mega Man soon found himself at the rear of the fortress, the third orb (and a bunch of enemies) right below him. Taking up position at the edge, the Blue Bomber opened fire on Geemers crawling towards him and a Plasma Wisp that was flying in and preparing to attack. Once the bugs were exterminated and the Wisp was shot down, Mega Man charged up a shot… and fired at the orb.

…

Clearing his eyes from the swarming blackness, Pac-Man sidestepped the Plasma Wisps' blasts. Springing up on his trampoline, he chomped at one of them repeatedly. Dodging the other one's beam and keeping away from its aura, Pac-Man threw a pixelated key as soon as it fell. The key struck the Wisp, destroying it.

His eyes rested another orb, pulsing and larger than the rest. This had to be the last one! Jumping on top of a platform, Pac-Man punched and kicked with everything he had. Spinning his arm for extra power, the lemon-headed hero threw one last punch…

…and shattered the final orb.

Rays of light shone from the doomed orb and it exploded in red and orange colors.

…

The four icons fled from the doomed fortress just in time. The shadowy enemies disintegrated as the menacing location broke apart. The black particles buzzed around as all traces of the fortress vanished.

For a moment, all was black.

A flash of light… and the black particles dispersed, burning away from view. A sense of calm floated over everyone, who opened their eyes.

Right above them was a round sphere with the same colors as the warped space around them. As it lowered down and touched the platform, the fighters stared in confusion.

"There's no sign of those black particles anywhere," Mega Man analyzed. "I… I think this is its true form."

"All this trouble just because of a little sphere that looks sort of like a Smash Ball?" Sonic asked. "It's just like fighting something huge only to discover something tiny controlling it!"

"I guess I wasn't wrong when I said it was afraid to show its true self," Mega Man added. "Just look at it! Now there's only one thing left to do…"

"Consider it done!" Sonic said, crouching down and spinning up. He rammed the sphere full force, sending it sailing off the platform…

…but the sphere looped around and came right back to the center of the platform.

"Huh?" the hedgehog muttered in confusion. Mario stepped, giving the sphere a hard punch. But the results were the same.

Everyone tried to get a shot at the sphere, but their attacks either made the sphere return to the platform or not move at all. Pac-Man managed to trap it under the stage… only for the sphere to teleport back to its position.

"Well, this is just great!" Sonic groaned. "What are we supposed to do now?!"

"Hit it harder?" Mega Man suggested, causing Sonic to whirl in his direction.

"We've TRIED hitting it! We've given it all we got, and we STILL haven't gotten anywhere!"

"No, let me explain," the robot interrupted, holding up a hand. "Every time we've hit it, I've seen it go farther and farther away."

"So… you're saying we need to keep hitting it until it eventually gets destroyed?"

"Exactly. Come on, let's keep up the…" he was interrupted by Pac-Man tapping him on the shoulder. "What is it?"

Pac-Man nervously pointed at the sphere… which was shaking and glowing in a red color.

"Uh oh…" Sonic broke the silence. "That's not good."

"I have no idea what it's doing, but it can't be good," Mega Man muttered nervously. "We gotta hit it now!"

The sphere rose off the platform, starting to spin and shake. Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man launched themselves into the air, leaving Pac-Man on the platform.

Pac-Man thrust his hand out, Blinky smacking the sphere. It shot out to the right, where Mega Man's charged shot connected. This attack sent the sphere flying to left, where a large punch from Sonic sent it off to the right one more time…

…where Mario's flaming palm blasted it off.

The sphere flew off to the edge of the blue warped tunnel, exploding in malevolent purple-and-black colors and lightning.

…

"PK Thunder!"

"PK Flash!"

Both PSI attacks met two members of the Fighting Mii Team, while Ryu shot out two Hadokens at his own attackers. Lasers and missiles zipped through the air and swords clashed together.

The Smashers fought bravely and valiantly against the Miis and Pokémon attacking them… but they were still greatly outmatched.

But just when it seemed their enemy would overpower them… the brainwashed armies stopped.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"**

The Miis screamed out in pain, squeezing their eyes shut, clutching their heads and dropping their weapons. The Pokémon roared and howled, some of them shaking their heads in agony.

The Smashers lowered their guards, watching in confusion. One by one, the Miis collapsed to the ground as the Pokémon followed suit. Any Pokémon airborne crashed to the ground.

"I… don't believe that was normal," Ryu muttered.

"Not at all," Ike told him. "All of them were our allies, who turned against us after inhaling some kind of gas. Now that they've stopped, this means only one thing."

"They won! Yeah! Victory!" Pit called out, making his signature winning pose.

Pikachu scampered up to the unconscious Eevee, sniffing it curiously. "Pika?" he whispered, nudging its fur. The Eevee stirred slightly, making Pikachu scamper back.

The little Pokémon rose to its feet, shaking its head… and opening its eyes, which showed no trace of its previous state. Instead of acting aggressively, the Eevee looked around in confusion before spotting Pikachu.

"Pika!" he cried, playfully tackling the Eevee and letting it chase him around. As they played, the other Pokémon rose and adjusted to their surroundings woozily. Some of them looked like they didn't even know what had just happened. The Suicune shook its head with the Entei grunting beside it. Xerneas moved through the crowd, looking around.

 _"My friend,"_ Lucario spoke, drawing the attention of the Legendary Pokémon. _"A mysterious gas infected you all, forcing you to attack us against your will. I believe you remember nothing… but not even a Legendary Pokémon like yourself could resist it."_

Xerneas huffed, lowering its head and allowing Lucario to place one hand upon it. _"Do not feel pity, my friend. You caused none of us serious harm… although you did push us all to the limit."_ Nearby, Mewtwo consoled with Palkia, still trying to figure out how the Pokémon of Space could have been controlled.

The Gogoat circled around Luigi, wondering why the man in green was acting so nervous around it. The Fennekin chirped something to Moltres, who couldn't provide the answer to the smaller Pokémon's question.

"Ugh…" a Mii Brawler groaned as his brethren started to come too. "Wh-what just happened to us?"

"The last thing I remember…" a Swordfighter spoke, using his weapon to hoist himself up. "…was some kind of purple cloud. We tried to fight it but… everything went dark in moments."

"And why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" a Gunner moaned, unaware that he had been one of those struck by Bowser's punches.

"If I am to believe what everyone here has spoken…" Ryu said, approaching the Brawler. "That gas made you turn against your friends, and you gave them quite a fight."

The Mii only blinked. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"My name is Ryu. I believe you and the others like you said that."

"What are you talking about?" said the Swordfighter. "We don't know your name."

"And you also said something about a 'Master Core'. That the gas made you all his servants." Lucina added. Unfortunately, the Miis only stared in confusion at her words.

"They don't remember a thing," Marth realized. "Odd…"

The rift in space suddenly crackled, making everyone turn to it. Out of the rift came Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man. "It's them!" Ness cried. "They're back!"

The four fighters made their way to the crowd, with Mario and Pac-Man jumping on platforms and pillars, Sonic running through ruined structures, and Mega Man called Rush to fly him over.

Luigi rushed up to his brother, giving him a celebratory pat on the shoulder. "Ha, ha! You-a did it, bro!"

"Woohoo! Mario number one!"

Sonic whistled when he took a look around, noticing environmental destruction and bruises on some of the Smashers. "Looks like we missed a lot, huh?"

Fox stepped forward to explain. "Some kind of strange purple gas came out from that rift and got to the Miis and Pokémon. They turned on us and we had to fight them off for as long as possible. And they said something about a 'Master Core'. Any of you guys know about this?"

"Master Core?" Mega Man asked. "Wait… yeah, that could make sense."

"What happened to Master Hand?" Lucina asked, Sonic turning to her.

"That wasn't Master Hand," the hedgehog explained. "When we defeated him, some kind of black, buggy stuff came out of him and turned into a big giant. Now that you say it, this might've been that Master Core guy."

"And you guys beat him, right?" Pit asked, Mega Man nodding in reply as Pac-Man approached.

"It wasn't easy to do so. Master Core used that black stuff to reform himself. First that giant monstrosity, then a savage monster, then five deadly swords, copies of ourselves, and finally a large fortress with shadowy defenders."

"After we took care of all that," Sonic continued. "We found out his true form was actually a sphere… hmm, maybe that's where the 'core' part comes in. Anyway, it started going nuts, so we took care of it."

"That must have been when they all stopped," Fox realized. "We gave them everything we had, but they were just too many."

"Which is why," Little Mac butted in. "We got some reinforcements!" Behind him, the four heroes spotted Roy, Lucas, and Mewtwo, and right nearby…

"Hey… who's that?" Sonic asked curiously.

"He calls himself Ryu," Mac said. "And he was amazing out there! He shot energy balls from his hands, spun around like a hurricane when he was surrounded, and he had the coolest uppercut ever!" He paused, a hand to his chin. "What was it again… sure you can?"

"Shoryuken," Ryu corrected, stepping forward. "It means 'Rising Dragon Fist'."

"Well…" Sonic smirked. "I know a certain knuckleheaded echidna who'll want to try _that_ out."

Ryu said nothing, only looking around at the scene before him. "So this is Smash…"

"You've heard of us." Marth deduced.

"Indeed I have," Ryu answered. "Where I come from, I travel around the world in search of challenges to test me. I have a single destiny… and the answer to it lies in the heart of battle."

…

Meanwhile, in the far reaches of the universe

A large ominous hammer smashed down with a force that shook the stars themselves. When it lifted, the shattered shards of Master Core were all that remained.

 **"USELESS!"** a voice boomed from the cosmos. **"JUST LIKE TABUU BEFORE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU TO DESTROY THEM WITH ALL OF YOUR POWER! THE SWARM ITSELF, YOURS TO COMMAND! YOUR DISGUISE WAS SEEN THROUGH, ALL OF YOUR EFFORTS FOR NAUGHT! NOT EVEN YOUR MAKESHIFT ARMIES WERE ENOUGH!"**

The hammer retreated into the darkness of space. **"They think this to be a mere game? They think this to be another chapter in the story of their insignificant lives? And how DARE they stand in the midst of our… no, MY war! The entire multiverse is MINE to rule!"**

 **"And yet… I still cannot interfere. His light… weakens me. It keeps me from leaving this place. For eons, we have battled. They do not understand how great the scales are… how they are meddling with gods."**

 **"No… no… I must wait. My moment has not yet come. The light still burns from my last defeat. I do not need more servants or followers to do my bidding. I will wait in the shadows, as I always have. Their acts will draw his attention as it had mine."**

 **"Yes… let him deal with them. And should they manage to defeat him… THEN I shall strike.** "

In the dark, cold reaches of space, he waited. Tabuu and Master Core had both failed him… but he would not. He would end them himself… even if his enemy got in the way.

 **(A/N: And thus concludes the final boss of Smash 4! Now onto the DLC characters! Only then shall the ultimate battle draw ever nigh!)**


	55. Street Fighter

Forgotten Waterfall, New Zealand

Street Fighter dimension

The wandering warrior sat alone, eyes closed and listening only to the sound of the falls. Meditating. He cleared his mind, letting the memory of Dhalsim flow through.

 _"Your mind is completely calm in battle. But, if you continue to suppress the Hado, you will be consumed by it. Once again, you need to face the Hado that you are hiding inside of you."_

Ryu had hardly considered this. The Satsui no Hado was a dangerous force lurking within him, and resistance was the only thing between it and transforming him into a violent, murderous killing machine. The man was at war… with himself.

But instead of merely defending himself against the Hado, he was advised to confront it. But as for how to do that… he had yet to learn.

All tranquility was suddenly silenced… and replaced by an eerie chill. The Satsui no Hado's presence… but not from Ryu.

"HRRRRAH!"

Ryu instantly sprang to his feet, blocked the incoming strike with his arm… and punched back hard. His attacker slid back a measurable distance away, red eyes blazing with fury as a herd of sheep fled in terror.

Akuma. The brother of Ryu's master, Gouken. Unlike Ryu, this warrior had embraced the Satsui no Hado and thrills for a chance at a battle to the death. Time after time, he had taunted Ryu in hopes of making him surrender, but the renowned warrior had found methods of resisting this.

But Akuma was persistent. He would rarely stop until he had achieved his desire… but even a single battle wasn't enough for him.

"Come, Ryu," Akuma growled. "Come at me with all of your strength! Give me what I seek!"

Senseless violence was not something Ryu pursued. But nonetheless, any challenge (regardless of whom his opponent was) was just another step in the path of his destiny. Narrowing his eyes, Ryu faced Akuma… and curled his fists as he stepped into his ready pose.

With a roar, Akuma lunged. His strikes were merciless, forcing Ryu to play defensively at first. Two punches and a crushing fist almost made him stagger, and a strong kick pushed him back. Steeling himself, Ryu harnessed his inner ki, drawing back his hands.

Mimicking this movement, Akuma's palms became surrounded in a purple aura while Ryu's were blue. At their full power, both fighters unleashed it.

"HADOKEN!"

"GOHADOKEN!"

Both fireballs flew out and collided with each other, exploding with light. Ryu ran in as Akuma yelled again, resuming their battle. Using his Jodan Sanrengeki technique, Ryu landed two punches and a kick before blocking an overhead strike…

"SHORYUKEN!"

…and launching them both skyward. Flipping in midair, Akuma landed on his feet before charging in again. His attacks started to become vicious and relentless, now being too fast for Ryu to keep up with. Fists plowed across his face, a kick slammed into his stomach, and a strong punch sent him sprawling to the ground.

Ryu groaned, his blurry vision barely making out Akuma walking towards him. "Out of everyone I have ever faced, you have given me a great challenge," he snarled. "I will savor finishing this fight… and finishing you."

Ryu bared his teeth, trying to place one foot on the ground. Akuma had left him weakened, unable to continue as his foe's hands lit up with purple colors, preparing to end him…

"KIKOKEN!"

A blast of blue fire slammed into Akuma, making him shout out and stumble back. Out of nowhere, a figure in blue leaped out from behind a boulder, Ryu's sight too hazy to make out any clear details.

The figure engaged Akuma, the two of them trading blows instantly. The Hado-corrupted warrior hopped over a leg sweep and swatted away a punch, but a palm strike to the face dropped his guard…

…and allowed the figure to lash out at his chest with lightning-fast kicks. The leg blurred as it smashed again and again against Akuma's chest, the final one knocking him back.

The threat temporarily dealt with, the figure backflipped over to Ryu, turned around… and lowered out a hand. And Ryu could know that spiked arm bracer anywhere.

With a smirk, he reached out and took the hand, grasping it firmly as the warrior pulled him up. "Nice work."

Chun-Li only smiled. "You're lucky I came here when I did."

"Two…?" Akuma grunted from behind them. As Ryu stood at the ready, the Interpol officer spun around and took her stance. "Good… twice the death, twice the satisfaction."

Nodding to each other, Ryu and Chun-Li charged in from different sides. Akuma was ready for them, blocking two kicks from the Chinese martial artist and knocking her aside. Turning to Ryu, Akuma parried and deflected blow before catching the warrior's fist in his hand. Grinning sinisterly, he grabbed Ryu by the head and threw him to the ground.

"SPINNING BIRD KICK!"

A whirlwind flurry of kicks connected with Akuma as Chun-Li spun in upside-down. Somersaulting back to her feet, she kept up the attack until Akuma grabbed her leg and tossed her behind him.

"SHAKUNETSU!"

An orange fireball hit Akuma in the back, allowing Ryu to jump in with a flying kick. With an angry growl, Akuma whirled to attack him. Ryu landed a solid blow to his foe's head and kicked him in the side before he was flung back by a judo throw. Akuma threw a strong hook and some jabs before Ryu blocked a high strike, breaking his guard… and leaving him unprepared for the World Warrior's next move.

"SHORYUKEN!"

Seeing Akuma being sent flying by Ryu, Chun-Li crouched down and jumped up after him. With a cry, she performed her Tenshokyaku move, rapid kicks while spinning repeatedly, to keep Akuma airborne. At the end of the move, she raised her right leg high… and brought it down on Akuma's head.

The so-called supreme master of the fist crashed down onto the rock, the force strong enough to crack it. As she landed, Chun-Li planted both feet on his chest before cartwheeling off. Ryu moved in to help her… but a strange feeling started flowing through him. Something malevolent. Something… violent.

No! The Satsui no Hado!

A purple-red aura began to surround Ryu as he stopped in his tracks, his eyes glowing a dark red. His body shuddered and started to go limp. But while his body was succumbing to the dark influence, his mind desperately called upon the Power of Nothingness, the antithesis to the Satsui no Hado…

And in a white-blue flash, the aura vanished as Ryu grunted in effort. Chun-Li approached him, a worried expression on her face.

"Ryu?"

He only stood, giving her a reassuring look. "I'm fine." The Power of Nothingness was the only thing keeping the dark force at bay, and Ryu had yet to master it.

A groan came from Akuma as he rose, unwilling to accept defeat. "I… am not… finished yet!"

The two warriors turned to each other. "Ready to finish this?"

Chun-Li gestured to their opponent. "Why don't you take the lead?"

Nodding, Ryu took a step forward… and drew back his hands, which crackled with ki energy as a sphere began to take shape.

"SHINKUUU…"

Chun-Li placed both palms together, drew them behind her back and closed her eyes. Her own ki radiated into her hands as she stood on one leg. Rising to his feet, Akuma brushed dust off his shoulder… and charged.

"DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS!"

Ryu narrowed his brows and Chun-Li's eyes flashed open, their limit reached. Akuma lunged for them, his body ablaze with fury…

"KIKOSHO!"

"HADOKEEEEN!"

The combined attack enveloped Akuma, turning his world white. He soared through the air, smashing into a boulder and slumping to the ground. The two warriors remaining relaxed themselves.

"He'll be out for a while," Chun-Li noted. "That better be enough time for me to finish my investigation."

That reminded Ryu of something. "An investigation… is that why you're here?"

The strongest woman in the world nodded. "There's been a strange report. According to a few witnesses, a comet fell into the planet's atmosphere and landed somewhere in this area. People are too nervous to check it out themselves, so Interpol sent me."

"You think it could be Shadaloo?"

"Not a chance. Bison's finished, and we took out Shadaloo when we destroyed the Black Moons. I don't know if this is some group trying to take its place… or something else."

Ryu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me handle it."

Chun-Li turned to him in confusion. "Are you sure?"

"I am," Ryu replied. "If one comet touched down on the surface, there's bound to be more. I'll take care of this one, you search for signs of any others."

"Alright," she said, starting to make her way from the waterfalls. "Good luck, Ryu." Nearing a small cliff, she jumped down out of sight. Once she was gone, Ryu set out to search for this comet's crash site.

That search came to an end in a nearby field. At first, Ryu thought little of it… until he saw a large hole in the ground. There was no sign of smoke, so the impact couldn't have been recent.

He moved towards the crater, and a mysterious blue light came from within. Squinting, Ryu identified the source of the light: a crystal embedded into the ground.

Lowering himself into the crater, Ryu made his way towards the crystal slowly. The moment he drew close, he could feel an extraordinary power emanating from the crystal: something unlike the Satsui no Hado nor the Power of Nothingness. Just like the former, it called to him. It beckoned to him… but not for a malicious reason. Absentmindedly, he reached out with one hand…

…and pressed it against the crystal's surface.

The crystal gave out a bright flash before enveloping Ryu in tendrils of lightning. Groaning weakly, the World Warrior collapsed just as the otherworldly power sent him away.

…

After moments of being surrounded by a swirling blue tunnel, the next thing Ryu felt was hard stony ground. Moaning, he opened his eyes… and saw a starry night sky.

He sat up, taking in the sights before him. Ruined architecture, pillars and banners with an unfamiliar symbol… and a full moon. A calm wind made his headband flutter in the breeze. He reached out with his mind, taking in the peace and tranquility…

…before the sound of a distant explosion met his ears.

More sounds followed as he opened his eyes. Shouting, weapons clanging and creatures roaring. A battle.

Ryu should have known. Wherever he was, new challenges would await… and they would be part of his path. Adjusting his gloves, he rushed off to the site of the fray.

Reaching a cliff face, Ryu heard the sounds of the battle grow louder. He was close. Grabbing the rock, he began to climb his way up. The higher he ascended, the closer the battle seemed… and he could hear voices. Whoever the voices belonged to, they sounded like they were weak and tired. Their enemy taunted them for this.

Some of them refused to surrender, something Ryu admired as he reached the top… but the sight before him was little in what he had expected.

Right in front of him was a force of beings unfamiliar to him. Some of them appeared human, but the others were something else. Monsters. Small beings with plant-like allies. A humanoid fox and bird. All of them had their backs turned to Ryu and were thus unaware of his presence.

And they were not facing one army… but two. One of them consisted of warriors in black, some wielding weapons and some unarmed, the letter M on their torsos.

The others were creatures and beings Ryu didn't recognize, various animals standing side-by-side as they advanced. Both forces had something in common: glowing purple eyes that reminded Ryu of the Satsui no Hado's power. Was this something similar… or something far worse?

All questions Ryu had would have to wait. Whoever these people were, they looked like they needed help. Serious help. Narrowing his eyes, Ryu placed his feet apart and drew his hands back. As his ki gathered into a sphere, he picked up the voices of the fox-thing and a figure in armor.

"I'm afraid to admit this, but I could use some backup right now."

"Backup?! What backup is there? The rest of the Smashers probably don't know we're in deep trouble! Who even KNOWS to come and help us?!"

Ryu's ki reached its point… and he directed it out towards one of the larger creatures.

"HADOKEN!"

…

"The rest of you should know the story from there," Ryu finished. "I had heard whispers of a group calling themselves the 'Super Smash Brothers', but I hardly believed that to be true."

"We're just glad you get here when you did," Fox replied, before gesturing to Sonic. "Besides, this isn't the first time we've had a lucky intervention." The blue hedgehog only winked.

"This world certainly is strange, I'll say that," Ryu continued. "But with a new location I find myself in, I'm prepared to fight against any worthy adversary… but before I can fully become one of you, there is something I must do first."

"What would that be?" Shulk asked him. Ryu only tightened his headband.

"One on one. Me against one of you."

"Deal!" Pit said eagerly. "I can still go after all that! Really!"

Instead of replying to the angel, Ryu scanned the crowd, trying to find somebody worthy enough of a battle. Before long… he found one.

"You. Man in red," Ryu said, pointing at Mario. "You must defeat my Shoryuken to stand a chance. Got it?"

"Oh, yeah!" Mario exclaimed, pumping a fist. In the crowd, Bowser scoffed. "Consider yourself lucky. If it was me, I'd crush you easily."

Ryu ignored him, advancing onto a stretch of stony path. Mario jumped into action, landing a short distance away. The mustached hero stood, eyes locked on Ryu's own.

Ryu readied himself, preparing another Hadoken. Eyes wide in awe, Mario mimicked his pose, his hands forming a burning fireball. Ryu smirked.

 _Just like Chun-Li said: Different streets… same fight._

"HOO-AH!" Ryu cried, thrusting his Hadoken forth. Mario copied this, throwing his own fireball. The two of them smacked into each other, a burst of red and blue flames.

…

Later, in the Announcer's Chamber

Mario rubbed his jaw, where Ryu's Shoryuken had landed when he had jumped in to attack. It hurt, so that move could be a good anti-air tactic… but that wasn't the point. Ryu had won, fully initiating him into the Smash Bros.

Now, everyone was gathered back at base. The matter at hand: the strange attack and this "Master Core" figure.

 _"While they are confused, the fans are delighted in your performance in holding back the Miis and Pokémon,"_ the Announcer said. _"And Master Core, hidden in the shadows and biding his time to reveal himself… I'm surprised you managed to defeat him despite being caught by surprise."_

"So who is this guy?" Mega Man asked, Ryu by his side.

 _"Master Core is a being made from a substance called Swarm, rumored to be the ashes of destroyed planets."_ the Announcer explained, projecting an image of him. _"He can command the Swarm to take on different forms. The first is Master Giant: a colossal entity that seeks to crush its enemies."_ He adjusted the projection to display the aforementioned form.

"He would be a lot more terrifying if he could actually hit me, you know," Sonic boasted smugly.

 _"The second form the Swarm can take is Master Beast: a ferocious, savage creature that will stop at nothing to tear apart all who stand before it."_

"It must have taken a lot of your strength to slay this beast," Marth commented, eying the projection.

 _"The third form is Master Edges: five deadly swords strong enough to cut through anything."_

"As if we didn't have enough swords to deal with," Falco whispered to Fox, who elbowed him in response.

 _"The fourth form is Master Shadow: a direct, albeit soulless copy of Master Core's enemy. It can replicate any move and take in a lot of damage."_

"Copies? That's original," Samus said sarcastically.

 _"The Swarm's fifth and final form is Master Fortress: a large imposing structure crawling with acid pools and replicated beings from across the dimensions. The only way to bring it down is to find and destroy four round orbs attached to the ceilings and walls."_

"What, no lava?" Bowser criticized. "Every good fortress needs lava! I should know! Acid is just too colorless!"

 _"But when the Swarm is destroyed and Master Core can no longer command it, he is vulnerable. His true form is ripe for defeat… but he can do a last desperate effort to ensure victory if too much time passes. Shockwaves that can bring an instant defeat."_

"So… like Tabuu's Off Waves?" Pit guessed.

 _"Precisely."_

"And what happens if one were to successfully avoid them?" Lucina asked. The Announcer became silent before giving a response.

 _"I cannot say. Out of all of Master Core's enemies, no one has been able to do such a thing."_

"Maybe he blows himself up?" Ness suggested. That earned him some puzzled looks from those nearby.

 _"Although how Master Core managed to disguise himself as Master Hand is beyond me, I cannot thank you enough for defeating him. Just like Tabuu, that is another multiversal threat behind us."_

Captain Falcon raised a hand. "A question."

 _"You may speak, Captain."_

The F-Zero racer cleared his throat. "If that Master Hand was really Master Core in disguise… then where's the _real_ Master Hand?"

His question hit hard. Everyone was silent as they took it in. No one had really taken that fact into question. Several moments of silence passed… before Roy broke the silence.

"Well… wherever he is, he's gotta be okay, right? I mean, he is the embodiment of creation in this universe, right?"

"Uh, about that," Sonic stopped him. "Just before Master Core showed himself, he said something about a master."

"A master?" Fox inquired. "The Master Hand I know doesn't serve anyone."

"Apparently, Crazy Hand said the same thing," Sonic continued as Mario's expression became nervous. "He said that he and Master Hand were the symbols of creation and destruction. Before Master Core sent him out of the picture… he said something that changed my views on everything."

"Well, what is it?" Falco asked as Luigi gulped. Sonic took a deep breath before replying.

"He said… 'Those titles were never ours to uphold.'."

Everyone was silent again. Luigi let out a small "oh no".

"There's… there's something bigger here, isn't there?" Rosalina whispered. "Bigger than the hands, bigger than Tabuu, bigger than Master Core…"

"I fear we might find ourselves ill-prepared for this," Marth sighed with closed eyes. "Just like Master Core. This might be that master he spoke of. But why mention whoever this is to us?"

"Maybe he believed we wouldn't survive to tell everyone about it," Mega Man theorized. "That he'd destroy us in the upcoming battle. And… what if Tabuu also served this master?"

 _"Perhaps there is something we are unaware of… including myself,"_ the Announcer spoke. _"But we must not worry about that now. Ryu here is from a new universe… and if he is here, we must expect more to follow. For now, we must get him acquainted with everything. Rest up, Smashers… it has been a long night for you all."_

The meeting adjourned, the Smashers moved out of the chamber. When the room was almost empty, the Announcer spoke up.

 _"You four. A word."_

Mario, Sonic, Mega Man and Pac-Man turned back around in confusion. "What's up?" the Blue Blur asked.

 _"Mario and Sonic, you two might remember this… but I'll say it again for our two new additions. Your many worlds… were never meant to meet. Shards of the Smash Stone, the very source of existence in the multiverse, are responsible for bringing you here. But if too many worlds collide, it could cause the end of reality itself… or so I thought."_

"Or so you thought?" Mega Man repeated. "How so?"

 _"Finding the shards and repairing the Stone isn't the only way to fix everything. In fact, I believe the Stone chose you because of the many dangers to the multiverse. Master Core's defeat at your hands sent a surge of energy from each of the shards everyone has encountered. Their energy managed to restore pieces of dimensions broken apart by means currently unknown to me."_

"So… one of the ways to keep everything stable is to fight?" Sonic rephrased.

 _"Specifically, battles between good and evil everywhere. When good and justice triumphs, the fabric of reality is restored. But should evil and chaos prevail, pieces get damaged. And the greater the scale of the battle, the bigger effect this has."_

"We've been fixing things without even knowing it?" Mega Man asked, each of the four heroes remembering the struggles and battles they've all had.

 _"Yes. And threats like Tabuu and Master Core have the greatest effect of all. Thanks to you four defeating him, whole portions of reality have been restored."_

"And this next threat, Master Core's master or whoever it might be…" Sonic mumbled. "Maybe beating him could fix everything instantly."

 _"Perhaps,"_ the Announcer continued. _"But as I said before, that is not the matter. For now, you must be ready for new arrivals. Dismissed."_

Nodding, the four heroes turned and left the chamber. All of them knew that something bigger was looming… and when it came, they would be ready.


	56. Final Fantasy VII

Mako Reactor 1, Midgar

Final Fantasy VII dimension

The train roared across the tracks, brakes squealing as it neared the platform. It drew to a stop, two armed security officers awaiting its arrival. One of them gestured to the other, who moved down alongside the train. His eyes scanned the train, searching for anything unusual…

"Gk! Urk!"

The officer turned… and saw his comrade was nowhere in sight. A gasp escaped his throat and he ran back down the platform. Stopping between two cars, he aimed his rifle up and down, quickly checking for anything. Seeing nothing, he lowered his guard…

…and strong arms grabbed him from behind. The figure turned the officer around, where a woman with a ponytail, metal shoulder pads and chest plate sprinted up and jammed her foot in his chest. The officer fell limp with a groan, and the first figure released him, gently setting him down on the platform.

A third figure jumped down from the train, wearing a white shirt and a red hat. The woman and him nodded and the trio broke into a jog, the third figure hopping over the downed officer. They stopped in front of a large, brown-skinned man with sunglasses, a gatling gun where his right hand would be. He nodded at them, and they took off down the platform.

The man took a few steps forward and turned back to the train, glancing up and gesturing with his arm.

"Get down here, merc."

A fifth figure leaped off the train, touching down on the platform with a large sword in hand. He stood, revealing a face with blue eyes and blonde, spiky hair. Lifting the sword and holstering it on his back, he stared down the platform…

…

Cloud Strife hadn't counted the days since he, Barrett, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie had destroyed one of the facilities draining mako, the planet's very energy source. He'd been through a lot after that. He was hired by the insurgency called AVALANCHE to assist them in their fight against the Shinra corporation. At first, it was only supposed to be a simple job… but Cloud found something more.

Alongside teaming up with Tifa Lockheart, his childhood friend, flower peddler Aerith Gainsborough, the sentient animal known as Red XIII, and several others along the way, Cloud had thrown away his quest for power and fortune upon taking down Sephiroth, his old nemesis. Ever since then, he dedicated himself to defending the planet of Gaia… and his friends.

But even his own path was nothing but fake. For so long, Cloud had believed himself to be an ex-SOLDIER… until discovering the truth that he never was one. And if that wasn't enough, he discovered he had an old friend named Zack Fair, who was wiped from his memory. But with Tifa's help, Cloud was able to move on and defeat Sephiroth… even after Aerith dying by his enemy's hand.

As of now, Cloud stood atop a rooftop overlooking the slums of Midgar. His Buster Sword was holstered on his back, an easily recognizable sight. He looked up at the starry night sky, recalling his promise to Tifa before leaving for Midgar to become a SOLDIER back when they were younger.

He'd also heard rumors about a mysterious organization unlike AVALANCHE. Something about great warriors uniting and fighting for both glory, entertainment and threats of unimaginable kind. Cloud dismissed these as nothing but the rumors they were… but he couldn't help but think back to them.

They said only worthy souls are chosen by destiny itself to join their ranks. Souls who have triumphed through overwhelming odds and fought countless battles. Coincidentally… Cloud felt like he went through the same thing. So what if he was to be one of them?

A twinkling star in the night sky above him drew his attention. He rose to his feet, immediately noticing something odd. Stars were never meant to be so bright, unless…

The shooting star rocketed towards Midgar, slamming into one of its streets and startling passersby. Leaping off the roof, Cloud hit the ground and ran off to the impact zone. He reached the nearby location, and he was not at all surprised at how it had become empty in seconds.

Dismissing the fact that the street was no devoid of everything but him, Cloud knelt down to the strange crystal that came into view through the dissipating smoke. This had to be from some kind of asteroid… if crystals from asteroids gave out strange, invisible energies.

It felt like a magnet, drawing Cloud towards it and making him unable to tear his eyes away. He felt this… urge to reach out to it.

So reach out he did.

All Cloud remembered when his hand rested upon the crystal was some kind of electric surge… and then a swirl of blue and white.

…

Cloud was falling. First through a tunnel of light… followed by the morning sky. Thinking fast, he drew his Buster Sword and stabbed a large pillar. Pieces of rubble flew as his descent slowed. Jumping off, he landed on the ground with a large crack in the pillar.

The ruins were the first thing he saw: old, ancient and crumbling apart at the seams. And by the pillar he used to slow his fall rested a red banner flapping in the breeze. Frowning, Cloud bent down and took the piece of fabric in his hand…

…noticing the circle with a cross through it.

He smirked. "Never thought I'd see the day."

The roar of engines filled his ears, blowing through his hair and the banner. He looked up to see a large aircraft hovering in the air, the front having the head of some kind of predatorial bird. Standing casually atop the vehicle was a blue, spiky creature. After a quick wave hello, the creature pounced off the craft and landed in front of Cloud. He briefly spotted a flash of light… and a boy with wings touched down, bow in hand.

"Hey there, newbie!" the creature said, catching Cloud by surprise. "The name's Sonic, and this here is my buddy, Pit."

"You can talk…" Cloud muttered.

"Oh, I can do more than just talk."

The winged boy- Pit- stepped forth. "Whoa, that is one big sword. You almost remind me of Magnus."

"The Buster Sword belonged to a friend of mine," Cloud said. "I took it up when he was killed."

"Save the origin story for later," the hedgehog cut in. "You got a name?"

He stayed silent for a moment… before choosing to reply.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Cloud…" Pit muttered. "No offense, but that sounds a little odd."

"What say we take you to the others?" Sonic asked, pointing his thumb at the hovering aircraft. Cloud stared at it… and narrowed his eyes.

"A ride? Not interested."

"Huh? Not interested?"

"I get motion sick easy. I'll walk to wherever I need to be."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked him. "The Falcon Flyer can take you in a jiffy, but if you don't want to, I'll have someone else pick you up or I can carry you at supersonic speed-"

Cloud cut him off with a raised hand. "I'll walk."

The hedgehog sighed. "Fine. Whatever floats your boat. But keep an eye out for a large building with chrome-silver colors. That's our base, you can't miss it."

Sonic made a signal to the ship- the Falcon Flyer- which turned around until its backside faced Cloud. Its thrusters burst to life, causing Cloud to shield his face as it blasted off into the sky. Breaking into a jog, Sonic jumped onto pillars and sprang off. Moving fast enough to become a blue streak, he zoomed up a large chain and sped through some of the ruined structures until he was out of sight.

"He can be a little like that some of the time," Pit told Cloud, gesturing for him to follow." "Come on, I'll walk you back. I can only fly for so long anyway."

Cloud only motioned for him to lead the way, the two of them trekking off to the Smashers' base.

 **(A/N: What better timing could you ask for? Now that the remake of Final Fantasy VII is now available, I decided to do a little callback to it via the opening scene.**

 **Wow, I can't believe I'm almost finished the SSB4 DLCs. But Ultimate is gonna be a different story. And personally, the next two chapters are something I've been planning out for a while. After them, just one more to go.)**


	57. Choosing Your Fate

Bottomless Canyon

Fire Emblem dimension

A choice.

For some, they mean nothing. But for others, they mean everything. And for him, this couldn't have been truer.

Born into one family. Raised by another. And both were enemies.

Corrin still remembered that day. The day where he had to choose a side. Either go back to his true heritage in the kingdom of Hoshido… or stay with the family he had always known in the kingdom of Nohr. Either way, he would be fighting those he cared about.

So he chose neither.

He walked down a third path. His own. Where none controlled his fate but himself. But this choice did not go without consequences. For this act, both kingdoms branded him a traitor. But also by doing so… he discovered a greater threat.

The dragon Anankos, who wished to destroy all of humanity. And the only way to stop him was to stop the war between Hoshido and Nohr so that they would stand united.

His quest wasn't easy, but Corrin succeeded and discovered the war was all Anankos' doing, the dragon feeding off Garon's grudge against Nohr. Forming his army and uniting the two kingdoms, Corrin destroyed Anankos with his Omega Yato blade. In the aftermath, Ryoma and Xander were crowned kings of their respective kingdoms, and Corrin had restored the land of Valla, becoming its ruler.

But ever since, that defining moment has always returned to Corrin over and over. He dreamed of it, the faces of his families when the decisions were made.

And he wasn't just saying that. Sometimes, his dreams showed him something else. Alternate paths where he did side with one of the kingdoms. What he saw in those dreams… it troubled him.

Ryoma committing seppuku right in front of Corrin's eyes. Facing Garon instead of Anankos himself. Xander lying dead, his blood staining Corrin's blade. In both dreams, the war was won… but with a heavy cost.

Corrin stood at the Bottomless Canyon, the only way to access Valla. His cape flapped in the wind, Omega Yato buried into the ground. After making his ultimate choice, Corrin turned to the sky and thought to himself. With Anankos slain and the three kingdoms at peace… what would happen next?

As if the gods themselves heard him and delivered their answer, something fiery broke through the clouds. It thundered as it fell from the sky… and smashed into the earth with great force. An explosion made Corrin grunt and shield his face, dirt kicking up from the impact. Soon, all settled… and the fire was replaced with a blue glow.

Corrin opened his eyes, grabbing his sword and racing to the scene. Inside the giant hole that rested before him was a crystal. He wasn't sure if he wanted to investigate.

That feeling came back. That feeling from the battlefield. This was something big, just like that day. The question was, did he want to check it out?

But given by the odd feeling that the crystal was calling him, he felt like he didn't have much of a choice. But he decided anyway.

He jumped into the crater, sliding down its slope and hopping to his feet upon reaching the crystal. It looked absolutely mesmerizing… so much that he gave in to the urge to touch it. If he could have this mined, it could make outstanding weapons and armor for his army. Any new threats wouldn't stand a chance against…

"Gaaaah!" Corrin was too entranced in his thoughts that he barely noticed the crystal reacting to his touch. Lightning struck him from all sides, weakening him. Corrin fell to his knees… and vanished.

…

 _Corrin opened his eyes… and the first thing he saw was an open plain. On both sides of him were two armies._

 _Wait, armies? Oh, no…_

 _"This way!"_

 _Corrin turned to the source of the voice, his eyes resting on a man in red and white. A sword rested in one hand… with the other held out towards Corrin._

 _"R…Ryoma?"_

 _"Big brother?"_

 _Corrin's eyes turned to three more figures. The girl who had spoken wore a worried expression on her face._

 _Sakura, Takumi, and Hinoka… his biological relatives. Corrin began to move towards them… until a new sound rang out. More footsteps. With a gasp, Corrin spun around…_

 _"He's MY brother!" Elise cried out, Leo and Camila by her side. Riding on horseback, Xander stared down at Corrin, lance and shield in one hand… and the other held out to him._

 _"_ We _are your family," said the eldest prince of Nohr._

 _Corrin was petrified. It had come for him again, no matter how many times he tried to escape it. He tried to resist, to wake up from the dream… but he found himself speaking._

 _"I'm… so sorry, everyone," Corrin muttered, his eyes slumping shut in grief. "I feel like I have no choice but to…"_

…

"To… to…"

Corrin's eyes snapped open, a gasp replacing his mumbling. Coming to his senses, he realized he was falling. Fast.

Luckily, he had something unique inside him. He was descended from the First Dragons. He was half-human… and half-dragon.

Corrin concentrated, his head morphing into that of his alternate form. Wings sprouted from his back… and he took flight.

Gliding over the vast landscape, Corrin looked all around him. This place was… strange. There were floating islands that he weaved around, ruined structures that he flew through and chains he looped over. He wished to know what purpose these old buildings served… but he got a clue when he saw something that looked like a coliseum.

Something suddenly flew up in front of him and swooped around, hovering close to him. It was another dragon… but unlike him, it was orange and the tip of its tail was on fire. A yellow creature with red cheeks rested on its back, staring at Corrin in awe while a pink thing riding some kind of star sped onto the scene.

The two small creatures waved at Corrin, his and the dragon's wings steadily beating. They locked eyes, Corrin wondering what the other one would want.

The pink thing on the star hovered close to him and gestured with his hand. Before Corrin could question this, the star shot off at high speed, blipping as it vanished from sight. The dragon began to follow, the yellow creature turning back to Corrin. "Pika, pika!"

They wanted him to follow. Hopefully, when he got to where he needed to be, they would provide some insight.

…

They landed just outside a large silver building unlike anything Corrin had seen. A large circle with a cross through it rested above the main entrance. The dragon touched down, the yellow creature bounding off and running for the pink creature. More figures emerged from those doors just as Corrin touched down. His wings retracted and his head reverted back to its human state.

"He's… part dragon?" a young boy with a hat said to the yellow creature. A mustached man in red and an armored figure moved past him. "That's right," Corrin replied. "My name is Corrin, and I carry the blood of dragons within me."

"A fighter who can transform into a creature?" the armored figure spoke up. "You'd make a fine warrior, indeed… welcome to the Super Smash Brothers, Corrin."

He was taken aback. "The legends are true?"

"Precisely," spoke a warrior in blue. "Several warriors from your universe are already present. I am Marth, one of those warriors."

"This is… a little much to take in."

"I shared the same thoughts. But soon, you'll understand everything you need to know."

Suddenly, a walking bird in some kind of vest ran through the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've detected a portal signature! Marth, it's from your world!"

"I believe you've delivered that news too late, Falco," Marth told him. "Corrin here has agreed to join us."

"My destiny was a hard one to forge," Corrin backed him up. "And now that I see you're no longer rumors, I realize what it is now: to fight the legendary heroes of Smash!"

"That's the spirit," Marth smirked. "You'll fit in just fine."

"Wait…" Falco interrupted. "How long ago did he show up?"

The others looked perplexed, with the man in red scratching his head. "Um… a few minutes ago, why?" the boy replied. Falco, stunned by his answer, held a feather to his beak in thought.

"And I've already sent out a message to the other Smashers explaining our new arrival," Samus said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Maybe there's been some kind of glitch in the system…" Falco muttered. "You said that he showed up a few minutes ago… but our readings say the portal was opened no less than thirty seconds ago."

Before anyone could respond to that, Samus heard something and placed two fingers to the side of her helmet. Moving in close, Corrin tried to pick everything up as the others did the same.

"Samus, this is Fox! Do you read me, Samus? Please-urgh-respond!"

There was a faint explosion, followed by… a roar?

"I read you, Fox," Samus replied. "What's happening?"

"Is that new recruit with you? The one who can turn into a dragon?"

Samus glanced at Corrin before answering. Her tone was filled with confusion. "Yes… he's standing right next to us."

Fox's next words almost sent everyone into shock.

"Then WHY is he ATTACKING me?!"

Another roar rang out, and Fox grunted. An alarm began blaring… and the sounds cut out.

"But… but I'm right here," Corrin mumbled.

"Maybe there's somebody else like you," Marth guessed. "Do you know of anyone else with the same abilities as you?"

"Well… there're my families. The royal kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. They're descended from the First Dragons, just like me. We can either transform fully or parts of our bodies with dragonstones."

"Perhaps one of them got transported here as well…"

"We can figure out who it is later!" Falco snapped, turning back inside and breaking into a run. "My friend's in trouble! Somebody get my Arwing ready!"

"I'll lock on to Fox's coordinates!" Samus shouted as the boy hustled the creatures inside. "Marth, get a squad ready! And take Corrin with us. We need to see what he can do out there…"

Marth nodded as the red man followed Samus into the building. "Come, Corrin," he said. "Let us see how well you can hold your own against a beast."


	58. Surprise Guests

Fox's Arwing screamed through the sky, boosters operating at full power. His hands clenching the controls, the ace pilot expertly flew past floating islands and past ruined buildings, hoping to evade his pursuer.

His hopes were extinguished when a sudden blast of water struck a tree on his right side, blowing it from its rooted spot on the island. Whirling to look behind him, he saw the creature was still on him. Gritting his teeth, he urged his ship onward.

After losing one Arwing when he first arrived here and another to the Halberd's weapons during the Subspace Army threat… Fox was not ready to lose a third one.

He swiftly banked to the left to avoid an oncoming island, the dragon swooping after him. Fox growled to himself, seeing this maneuver didn't work. He tried to think of something else… and spotted a weakened structure.

Fox moved his targeting reticle onto the structure speeding towards him… and squeezed the trigger.

Green lasers spat out from the Arwing's blasters, striking the pillar and smacking into the foundation. As Fox raced by, the pillar began to collapse. Without enough supports, the structure began to crumble…

…and collapse outward in a shower of rubble and dust. It fell right into the dragon's path, leaving the creature no way around it.

A piece of the roof struck the creature in the side, and it howled as it vanished in the cloud of dust. Looking back, Fox smirked as the beast's roars died down.

Fox turned back to the controls, wondering about returning to base or swinging back to pick up the defeated recruit…

His cockpit rocked violently, making him yell out and almost smack his face against the canopy. The dragon had burst from the dust cloud, slamming into the Arwing and knocking it off-course. The creature's head peered into the cockpit, snarling while staring right at Fox.

Desperately, Fox grabbed the control stick as alarms screamed… and yanked it to the side. The Arwing barrel-rolled just as the dragon's grip weakened, freeing the ship from its grip and blasting off again. Shaking its head from the sudden movement, as well as the shield that popped up in the process, the dragon roared and took off after it.

The aerial pursuit continued, the dragon pursuing Fox's Arwing through the sky. Fox took the fighter craft into a dive, weaving past water blasts as he zoomed towards the ground. He sped in and out of clouds, reaching the ground in seconds.

His monitors flashed a warning, detecting an imminent impact with terrain. Fox yanked the stick back, gritting his teeth. The Arwing slightly pulled up, its engines cutting off for low-altitude travel. It raced along the ground, kicking up anything not tied down as the roaring dragon pursued.

"Alright, you stubborn little pest…" Fox growled. "Let's see how you like THIS trick!" Grabbing the acceleration controls, he pulled it back.

The flaps on the Arwing's wings opened, the craft's brakes taking effect and pulling it back. The dragon whirled its head around as the ship sped past… but reacted too late. The Arwing's targeting reticle locked on to it.

"Gotcha!"

Fox squeezed the trigger again, the lasers blasting out. They struck the dragon's underbelly with another striking its right wing. With a pained howl, the dragon dropped to the ground with a loud boom. It skidded along the path, kicking up dust before sliding to a stop. The Arwing screamed overhead, Fox flying out of range by the second.

The dragon slowly rose to its feet, grumbling and shaking flecks of dirt and pebbles from its large metal-like body. Before it could spread its wings and take off again, another roar filled its ears.

Charizard plowed into the dragon at full force, sending them both soaring skyward in a mix of thrashing claws and snapping jaws. Roaring, Charizard threw the dragon, which righted itself and beat its wings. It roared out at Charizard, who growled and swooped in to attack.

The dragon veered to the side and lashed out with its feet, striking Charizard on the head. The Pokémon whipped his tail, smacking the dragon across the face with his fiery tip. The two dragons dueled in the sky, flying around each other and landing whatever hits they could find. A fireball shot out from Charizard's mouth, and the metallic-looking dragon swooped low to dodge it.

Flying around his target and drawing his mouth back, Charizard unleashed his Flamethrower move. The other dragon moved one wing to block the wave of fire, holding and feeling the heat.

The continuous stream died out when Charizard coughed, exhausting from using such a powerful move. Seeing this chance, the other dragon swatted him aside with its tail… and blasted out its own stream.

The torrential wave slammed into Charizard, sending him crashing through a large rock and sliding to a stop. While it was no Pokémon, the dragon's water stream had proven super-effective against Charizard, weakening him with its douse. Grumbling, Charizard started to stand up…

…only for a claw to stomp on his neck, pinning him down. He roared out as the dragon spread its wings and rose, ready to finish him off.

Greninja pounced onto the scene, slashing the dragon's neck with a water blade. Swiftly landing and leaping back up, the Pokémon climbed onto the head and vaulted right in front of its face. The dragon growled, and Greninja's reply was to summon another blade… and aim for its eye.

The dragon slammed its head down, knocking Greninja off. Snorting, the dragon sensed movement around it.

The source of that movement came from a small group of Smashers advancing on its position. The dragon stood ready, preparing to face whoever dared challenge it first.

Diddy Kong launched into the air with a screech, his Rocketbarrel Pack propelling him forward. Drawing his Peanut Popguns, he blasted at the dragon's head. The beast only lowered its head slightly so that its horns could take the brunt of the blow.

Some of the peanuts bounced harmlessly off the dragon's horns… but the last few exploded on impact, surprising the dragon. Diddy Kong veered away from the dragon, but its tail lashed out and struck the left barrel.

The monkey shrieked as his pack overloaded, sending him careening through the sky before crashing into a tree. A deep roar drew the dragon's attention… to where a furious Donkey Kong beat his chest wildly and bared his teeth.

The dragon roared in response, blowing back the ape's necktie. Narrowing his eyes, DK reached up and adjusted his tie… and charged in with his own battle cry.

A powerful fist connected with the dragon's jaw as the creature tried to move in. With the beast stunned, Donkey Kong leaped up and grabbed hold of the head. With one fist, he pounded repeatedly at the dragon's head. Roaring in pain, the dragon shook its head in different directions to try and shake the gorilla off.

Swooping in with only his head and wings in their dragon form, Corrin readied the Omega Yato in one hand. His other arm converted into a Dragon Fang, and he used both to slash at the dragon's nape. The dragon felt this, although it was having trouble with Donkey Kong. Slamming its head against the ground face-first, the dragon cracked the stone path…

…and saw a dazed Donkey Kong when it lifted its head. Right in front of it, Mario, Kirby, and Samus charged in with Marth by their side.

"Hear me, beast!" Marth cried, pointing his Falchion at it. "I am Marth, prince of Atlea and descendant of the great dragon slayer Anri! Revert back to your human form or we will strike you down!"

For a moment, the dragon was silent, wondering how this strange man would have known such a thing…

A deafening roar erupted from its maw in reply.

"I think we have our answer!" Samus shouted, taking aim. Mario dashed towards the dragon while Marth turned to Kirby… and held out his sword.

Nodding, Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled the weapon… causing himself to don a green hat and a similar weapon. Spitting the falchion back to Marth, Kirby readied his sword and hopped onto his Warp Star. It carried him skyward, his blade glinting in the sunlight…

The Warp Star zeroed in on the dragon, Kirby yelling as he sped towards his target. The dragon headbutted the airborne Mario away… and noticed the Warp Star.

Kirby lashed out with all his might, slashing across the dragon's head. Sparks flew when his sword hit the horns, and he jumped off the Warp Star. Landing on the creature's back, Kirby stood heroically as the dragon turned its head around to meet him.

He struck with wild spinning slashes across the beast's face, the dragon taking each blow with growls. Having enough, it grabbed Kirby in its mouth and threw him aside.

Kirby hit the ground, the impact hard enough to make him lose his Sword Kirby power. He skidded to a stop, motionless and defeated.

Two explosions lit the dragon up from above, two Smart Bombs having hit it on the back. It roared angrily as both Fox's and Falco's Arwings swooped up into the air, preparing for another run.

Green lasers spewed out from the spacecraft, some scratching the dragon's body and others hitting the ground beneath it. The dragon readied itself… and another whirlpool shot out from its mouth. Fox's Arwing veered away just in time… Falco did not. His craft caught in the whirlpool, his engine flickered as he fought to keep it level.

Swooping in, Charizard grabbed ahold of the craft, carrying it to safety. A charged shot exploded off the dragon's head, and it roared out at Samus… before her grapple beam lassoed around its neck.

The dragon pulled, struggling to break free. Gritting her teeth behind her visor, Samus dug her skidding boots into the ground… and yanked downward with a yell. The dragon's head smashed against the earth.

Not admitting defeat just yet, the dragon snarled and prepared to blast Samus with another water stream…

…until a blue ball slammed against its head.

Uncurling, Sonic landed behind the roaring dragon and jumped onto the tail. Running along its backside, Sonic reached the dragon's head… and the beast flung him into the air.

Righting himself, Sonic freefell at a fast pace and slammed his foot against the top of its head in a stomp. Backflipping off and landing by its front foot, he sped away as it came down right where he once stood. The Blue Blur turned around and braked to a stop, where Pikachu and Mega Man joined him.

As the dragon turned to face them, Sonic signaled to the little Pokémon as Mega Man readied his Buster. The robot advanced with R.O.B. flying in by his side. Solar pellets and optic lasers flew, striking the dragon's neck and upper body.

Sonic and Pikachu took off at full speed, the Pokémon using Volt Tackle to charge at the creature. As yellow lightning surrounded him, Sonic clenched his fists, keeping pace as a blue streak trailed behind him. When the dragon saw them approaching, it growled…

…and blasted out a massive wave at them. Mega Man and R.O.B. detected it too late, while Sonic and Pikachu were moving too fast to avoid it in time. Their eyes all went wide before the downpour swept them up.

Pikachu's electricity contacted the water, electrocuting everyone as the water vanished, downing all of them in the tidal wipeout. R.O.B. landed on his side, the words "System malfunction" struggling to leave his voice chip. Mega Man groaned, water dripping from his armor.

"I don't do well in water for a reason," Sonic moaned while Pikachu was sprawled out beside him, worn out from being shocked by his own electricity. "This could be a new one…"

Marth, Lucina, and Robin ran in, the two warriors striking at the dragon's front legs. Using his Levin Sword to drive the dragon back, Robin waited until his tome book finished charging up. Signaling for the other two to get out of the way, Robin readied himself.

Marth and Lucina retreated, allowing the dragon to recover and advance on Robin. The tactician's eyes flashed open…

"THORON!"

A yellow beam shot out and struck the dragon's torso. The beast howled as lightning surged through its body… and collapsed.

Everyone gathered around. Donkey Kong checked on his dizzy little buddy, Sonic brushed water from his fur, Mega Man carried the now out-of-action R.O.B, himself weakened by the sudden wave. The two Arwings flew in and hovered over the team.

"Did… did we get it?" Sonic groaned, Charizard snorting out smoke behind him.

"I don't know," Lucina panted. "Dragons can take a lot of damage."

As if to back up her statement, the dragon placed its feet on the ground… and rose up. It wasn't finished yet.

"Well, that answers that question," Falco commented.

"Okay, team!" Fox ordered. "Commence Operation: Knockback!"

Corrin turned to Robin, puzzlement on his face. "You guys planned for this?"

"Against larger foes, yes," Robin replied. "Watch and learn."

Spreading his wings, Charizard sped forth and snagged the other dragon, who tried digging its claws into the ground. Charizard ascended, carrying the dragon a short distance into the sky.

Donkey Kong twirled his fist behind him, building up power. The two Arwings flew in just as Charizard released the dragon, the ape charging after them.

The Arwings released two more Smart Bombs, which detonated against the dragon's torso. The creature moaned, frantically beating its wings to stay aloft. Donkey Kong jumped into the air with great force, roaring…

…and plowing his fist right into the dragon's neck. Sent flying from the humongous uppercut, the dragon careened skyward as Donkey Kong touched down.

Corrin instantly noticed something happening to the dragon. It began to shrink, its horns, wings, and tail all retracting into it. Until finally, a human shape smashed into the ground. Corrin winced, turning to the others.

"He's… he's gonna be okay, right?"

"It'll take a lot more than a fall like that to finish him, believe me," Marth answered. "You go. We'll catch up."

"Got it!" Corrin replied, spreading his wings, donning his dragon head and shooting into the sky.

The flight to the newly-made small hole wasn't long, and Corrin touched down at the rim. As his wings and dragon head vanished, he stared at the dragon's human form, who was struggling to stand. Corrin couldn't make out any clear details due to the dust… but that weapon looked familiar to him.

Gripping Omega Yato tight, Corrin strode towards the figure slowly. As he rose, Corrin increased his pace… until he was running. The dust cleared as he drew closer, and his opponent was beginning to sense someone behind him.

Corrin lunged, bringing Omega Yato down. His opponent whirled around, their swords meeting each other with an earsplitting clang…

…and both of their eyes widened.

Corrin's heart stopped beating. He couldn't hear the wind. He couldn't even blink. And yet, his eyes were unable to believe the sight of the figure before him.

The person wasn't a he. It was a she.

And she looked just like him.

A small, barely noticeable gasp escaped Corrin's throat. He drew back, dropping his weapon to the ground in the process. He took in everything.

The girl was barefoot, wearing metallic armor and a blue cape. Her white hair fluttered in the breeze and orange eyes… eyes just like his own… stared back at him in shock.

Both of them were silent, unable to speak or perceive the situation. He couldn't take his eyes off her, not even as the others approached.

"Uuuh…" Sonic began, not knowing what to say.

"What in the gods' name?" Lucina gasped.

"How is this possible?" Mega Man muttered while Mario clutched his hat. Everyone else whispered their own confusions and reactions to this shocking, unexpecting reveal.

Another Corrin… but a girl?

His voice somehow returned to him, but he felt almost embarrassed to speak. To another version of himself, no less! And yet… his speech only came out in a small whisper.

"You're…"

"Me…" she whispered back.

"Does anyone know what the heck is going on here?" Falco asked, he and Fox hopping out of their landed Arwings. "Anyone?" No one answered him. "Me neither, but somebody PLEASE give me a proper explanation!"

"That wasn't a glitch in the system," Fox answered. "There really was another portal opening. And it said it was from Marth's universe… but something doesn't add up."

"You tell me this now?" Falco snapped at him. "Are we sure that's not his sister or something?"

"N-none of my sisters are like this," Corrin replied before directing his tone back at the girl. "Who… who are you?"

The girl seemed hesitant to reply, possibly uncomfortable talking to him. "I… I'm Corrin."

"But… but that's my name…"

"This is impossible," she whispered. Mentally, Corrin agreed with her… but he grew curious.

"The crystal," he said, making her slightly gasp. "Where did you find it?"

"H-how do you know about that?"

He didn't know how to answer that. "Where?"

"Um… the Bottomless Canyon… near Valla."

The Bottomless Canyon. Just like him.

He needed to ask her something else. Something to make sure this wasn't yet another crazy dream or some twisted magic.

"Hoshido or Nohr?"

She tensed up at those words like a shy person, and Corrin understood her reaction. If this was true, she felt about it the same way he did. What if she had those dreams, too?

She swallowed, preparing to speak again. Corrin watched her closely…

"Neither…"

No side chosen. She made her own fate.

Just. Like. Him.

He wasn't even sure he could move now. It was true.

This was _another_ Corrin. But from where? And how was this possible?

"I'm as stunned as the rest of you…" Samus began. "But I suggest we take them both back to base. Maybe we can sort things out the-"

"ARCTHUNDER!"

A ball of lightning struck Mega Man from behind, electrocuting him. "AAAAAAGH!" he screamed, dropping to the ground near a startled Pikachu.

"Megs!" Sonic yelled out before turning to the source of the attack…

…a hooded figure standing alone with an open book. Greninja's eyes widened, and everyone knew what his reaction meant. This was the same figure he had encountered before meeting everyone else.

"Froggy! Keep up!" Sonic shouted, taking off towards the figure. The Water-type Pokémon bounded after him as the others followed. The Corrins spread their wings and shot into the sky.

Drawing two water blades, Greninja sprinted forward and bounded into the air. Twirling through the sky, he prepared to slash at the figure… who was ready for him.

"ARCFIRE!"

A fireball blasted Greninja and he fell to the ground ablaze. Screeching in his path, Mario rushed over and used his F.L.U.D.D to douse the burning Pokémon. As he was helped up by the plumber, Greninja thanked him with a ninja bow.

Sonic ran full-speed towards the figure, who took a startled step back at the sight of him. The book began to glow green, and the figure started to cast another spell with the hedgehog closing in.

"EL-"

"HAH!" Sonic cried, kicking the tome book out of the figure's hands and sending it sailing away. "Too slow!" With his other foot, he knocked the figure to the ground. The hooded figure quickly began to stand… but Corrin- the newly-revealed female- intervened.

Retracting her wings and dragon head, Corrin placed one foot on the figure's chest and pointed her Omega Yato at the throat. Rushing up, Robin grabbed the figure's hood and threw it back…

…revealing a shocked feminine face just like his own underneath. As everyone else stood stunned (again), Fox sighed.

"Well… this day just keeps getting more and more interesting."

…

" _Another_ Robin?" Ike gawked at the double.

"And another Corrin, apparently," Lucina added. "Both of them are female."

"But that's not possible!"

"Turns out, it is," Sonic replied, two Miis taking away the disabled R.O.B. and Mega Man for maintenance. "I have no idea how, but it is."

"Palutena…" Rosalina asked the goddess. "Perhaps you can determine the source of this matter?"

"Sadly, I cannot," she replied. "Even a goddess has her limits. Such knowledge is beyond even my expertise."

"I say we go check the Archives!" Bowser spoke up. "If we can find anything in there, we can certainly find where these two came from!"

"Wait, what about the Announcer?" Roy asked him, Donkey Kong scratching his head behind him. "He knows everything about us! Maybe he'll know about them!"

"As much as I wish to approve of your statement, Young Lion…" Marth said. "Bowser does have a point. Every time a new challenger appears or a new universe is opened for us, all information about them is added into the Archives. For once, I'm with him."

"So, Corrin…" Chrom spoke, drawing the attention of them both. "Anything you'd like to say about this?"

Corrin moved a hand to his chin, considering the options. He needed to learn more about his double… but he doubted a mere person would know all about it.

"These 'Archives' could be a good start," he confirmed. Unfortunately, his female counterpart spoke the exact same words when he did, surprising them both.

"Alright, then," Chrom nodded. "Come with us."

…

"For Nohr! For Hoshido! I make my own fate!"

"Pit, don't tell me you've seen all three timelines already!"

The voices of both the angel and the bird rang through Corrin's ears as he scanned through the recordings. Sonic zipped from one recording to another, searching as best as he can. Mario and Luigi looked through as many as they could, the green brother getting startled by the sudden appearance of a monster. Bowser looked at two recordings at the same time.

"Sheesh, you guys have so many adventures in this universe, it's hard to find anything useful!" Sonic said to Roy. "If any more characters show up, this'll be the largest section in the entire Archives!"

Corrin strolled through another section, his hand brushing over one of the blue button-like devices. He pressed down… and a familiar, soothing voice came out.

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach…"

Before another word could be sung, the recording switched off. "Hey!"

"This isn't the time to be dawdling around," Falco told him.

"Hey, guys!" Roy called out. "I think we found something!"

The others gathered around, where the female Corrin was staring at a recording in a trance-like state. Inside… was her.

"Bingo!" Sonic said before Fox shushed him.

This Corrin wasn't alone in the recording. A tiny voice rang out.

"I'm bored! Bored, bored, bored! Mama, let's play! Please?"

"Hold on a minute…" Pit muttered. "Did he just say…"

"Who _is_ that?" Fox asked, the female Corrin keeping her eyes on the boy.

"Kana…" she whispered.

"Kana? Who's Kana?"

"He… he's my son. Born in one of the Deeprealms."

"Your _son_?!" Falco gawked, beak wide open before tossing his wings above his head. "Alright, now I've seen everything!"

"Not yet," Fox told him. "We still don't know where she's from yet."

"We still don't have much luck on that," Pit explained. "Nothing seems to be unusual in everything I find… it's just them. No one else is the opposite gender of who they are."

"Not entirely unusual," Marth said, turning to the male Corrin. "It seems that in one timeline, you have a daughter."

"Me? A daughter?" Corrin asked him. "Wh-what's her name?"

"Oddly, also Kana. Cheerful, honest… and lonely."

Judging by his counterpart's silent reaction, it was clear to Corrin that her son fit that same description. Robin looked as equally stunned, his own counterpart also looking for clues.

"And in another…" he explained. "I end up having a daughter, too. Her name is Morgan and she wishes to become a tactician like me."

"At least she looks up to you," Roy cut in, making Marth turn back to Corrin. "And in the recording I find, it appears that, in that timeline, you have Kana with someone named… Azura?"

The female Corrin stood at attention. "You married Azura?"

"What?! No!" he yelled in surprise. "All she did was give me my dragonstone to keep me from going feral! And she… she…" he calmed, realizing something.

"And when I became a dragon for the first time, she made me calm down. First by her singing… and then by the fact that I'd kill her of my own will, not through the mind of a monster."

"That did it…" she answered for him. "And then she gave the dragonstone to me."

"You mean, to us." He corrected. She only nodded, still needing to get used to an alternate version of herself.

"It doesn't look like there's anything useful here," Chrom concluded. "I'm sorry, but it looks like we're gonna have to go to Plan B."

…

 _"This is very unexpected. Even I didn't account for alternate versions of fighters… and with the opposite gender, no doubt!_ "

"Yeah, yeah, it's totally weird," Falco said. "But that's not why we're here. Do you know where they came from or not?"

The Announcer moved to both the alternate Corrin and Robin, examining them closely. The other versions hung back, glancing at each other uncomfortably.

 _"Two shards of the Smash Stone must have traveled beyond the multiverse…"_ the Announcer spoke. _"This Corrin and this Robin… are from an alternate reality, much like the seven simulated copies of most of you."_

"Another reality?" Fox asked. Behind him, Donkey Kong gave an annoyed Bowser an "I told you so" smile. The Koopa King turned away from him. "Shut up!"

 _"It appears so,"_ the Announcer confirmed. _"They share the same memories as their counterparts. They know everything they do… almost like a mirror._ "

"As strange as it sounds," said the female Robin. "I never thought I'd have to work alongside another me."

"I know what that's like," Sonic added, Mario nodding in agreement. "But if I know one thing, it's that the other you will be a great helping hand."

"You might be right, hedgehog," the other Corrin stated. "I've heard talk of threats I can't even begin to imagine. If more are to come, you might need all the help you can get… even if they come from strange places. I, for one, am honored to fight alongside you... and, should the time come, against you."

"Good luck when that comes," Falco said. "If you two go against your other selves, it'll be like you'll know each other's actions!"

"Well, at least there's two more to the team!" Pit said. "And if one of the newcomers aren't as weird as them… then I don't know what will!"


	59. Bayonetta

Umbra Clock Tower ruins

Bayonetta dimension

The Symbol of the Umbran Way. That's what they called this place.

The entire top half of the tower was missing, having been sent plummeting down the nearby cliffside years ago when the angel Fortitudo blasted it with fireballs. She knew it well… for she had been a participant in the event.

Long since erased from the records of time, she recited, there once existed two European clans who served as overseers of history for the powers that be: the Umbra Witches, dwellers of the darkness, and the Lumen Sages, controllers of light.

The clans paid each other great respect, and their efforts to maintain the balance between them defended the just passage of time.

Yet, one day, that balance was toppled.

The once harmonious clans fell into disagreement and stoked the flames of hatred against each other, resulting in an era of strife. The conflict between the Umbra and the Lumen threw all of Europe into a chaotic loop of battle, ambush, assassination, and casualty.

In short, it was truly a gruesome war.

Despite the tremendous radiance of God shining upon them, the Lumen Sages were gradually weakened by the assault of the secretive dark witches. And years after the balance was lost, the war was won… in the Umbra Witches' favor.

Fearing the witches' dark abilities, humans began to condemn the remaining witches. They launched the witch hunts, rounding up the battle-weary witches with little resistance. Human faith in the miracles of their god pushed the witch hunts further, and soon the Umbra Witches, keepers of the darkness, were extinguished from the Earth.

All but one.

Bayonetta was that lone survivor. A slayer of both angels and a god.

Despite being decapitated, the clock tower loomed above all others in the night sky. So why did that strange letter beckon her here?

One of the stars above shone brighter than the rest… and Bayonetta noticed it get brighter and brighter over time. That was… unusual. A sign from the Lumen Sages or an angel that had slipped through her grasp, maybe?

Turns out, it was neither. That shooting star was some kind of asteroid that smashed into the ground, close to the tower ruins and kicking up dust. Bayonetta frowned… maybe the letter was referring to that?

The Umbra Witch moved close to the newly-formed crater… and noticed an odd crystal inside. It was gleaming with light, which had to be a sign or indication about the Lumen Sages or the angels. That light grew brighter as she approached, causing her to squint. And she couldn't quite place it, but… she felt like it was calling to her.

She made her way towards the bright crystal, gazing at it in wonder. Without even thinking, she reached out and placed a hand on its smooth surface…

Before Bayonetta could realize it, lightning shot out from the crystal and latched onto her body with electric tendrils. The world distorted around her, replacing itself with blue and white colors.

…

After tumbling aimlessly through the tunnel of flashing light, the night sky came into view once again. Noticing the ground fast approaching, Bayonetta flipped herself around, calling on the power of Madama Butterfly…

…and two butterfly wings sprouted from her back, lining her in front of the full moon. Fluttering them in the breeze, Bayonetta touched down and took a look around. This place was… unfamiliar. She needed to start narrowing down where she was.

The sounds of a struggle caught her attention. She picked up the voice of what sounded like a human boy and the snarls of a beast. She moved towards the sounds, hearing an occasional blast from nearby.

She approached in stealth, cloaked in the darkness the Umbra Witches represented. The boy's voice cried out in strength and effort… and Bayonetta saw two figures being flung skyward. One looked like a big turtle with horns, the other encased in orange armor with a cannon on one arm.

"Woohoo! Two down!" the boy cheered. Moving from behind a large boulder, Bayonetta looked around for the source of the voice.

 _"Don't get careless, Pit,"_ a heavenly voice rang out. _"A challenger approaches."_

The witch had to make her move now, for this being had sensed her presence. Closing her eyes, she dissipated into a swarm of bats. The winged creatures flew forth, zooming behind the boy.

"Huh?!"

From the bats' eyes, Bayonetta examined the loner. Dressed in white, two bow-halves for blades… and had white feathery wings. That could only mean one thing.

"Oh? Another angel?" she spoke, generating her voice from the bats' bodies. "Must have missed one." As she finished, she could almost feel the boy's- the angel's- sudden nervousness. He had to know that she had slain many like him.

The bats flew in, assembling together… and Bayonetta emerged, touching down onto the platform the angel- Pit, if she was correct- stood upon. Seeing her, a gasp escaped his throat and he took a cautious step back.

Twirling her Love is Blue guns around in her hands after doing a little dance, she pointed both at the startled angel, a coy look in her eyes. "Let's dance, boy."

She opened fire without another word, bullets flashing from her guns. Pit thrust out some kind of shielding item, the one in front of him blocking the shots. Bayonetta's firing ceased, allowing the angel to rush in.

Bayonetta weaved away from every slash of his blades, somersaulting and firing off the guns on her feet. Pit dove behind a rock, catching his breath for a moment.

"Who _is_ that, Lady Palutena?" Bayonetta heard him ask.

 _"It's an Umbra Witch,"_ the voice from earlier answered in shock. _"I thought they were extinct."_

Bayonetta smirked at those words. "Cheeky… especially coming from an endangered species."

"Whoa! She… she can hear you?!" Pit gasped, another round of bullets forcing him to flee and run forward with a circular arm weapon. Using Bat Within to dodge and get behind him, the witch struck Pit in the back with a strong kick.

"Indeed I can," the witch said to Palutena. "After all, I've had experience with heavenly beings such as yourself. Tell me… do you know who I am?"

 _"I've gathered everything I need to know the moment you arrived here, Bayonetta,"_ Palutena replied. _"Nemesis of angels. Slayers of Centurions… and wearer of questionable outfits."_

"Wait, nemesis of angels?" Pit repeated, swallowing nervously. Turning to face him, Bayonetta smiled again. "Your ears did not fail you, child." She rose her guns again…

 _"Watch out for her Bullet Arts! She uses four guns!"_ Palutena called, causing Pit to fuse his blades together. Spinning the bow around with great speed, the bullets deflected off the weapon and left Pit unharmed.

"So, um… do I really need to know why you hunt angels?" he asked anxiously. Smirking at his rising fear, the Umbra Witch chuckled.

"Probably because I drag them down to an underworld of some sort, where demons can devour their souls."

She savored the pale look in the angel's face. It almost looked sheer white before shaking his head.

"Woo… okay, but… the angels you hunt aren't nice ones like me?" he gasped, trying to calm himself down and raise his hopes. "They're, uh, monsters, right?! I mean, you're from a universe different from mine!"

Bayonetta found herself puzzled. Different universes… this was intriguing.

"Oh, angels can take many forms, dearie," she replied smoothly, pushing the thought aside. "Just as gods and goddesses can. Take her for instance," she gestured to the dark sky. "The appearance you know her as may be what you and humans can comprehend, but it might not even be her true form."

Pit shuddered. "Lady Palutena… I-is this true?!"

Bayonetta rushed, seeing the opportunity from Pit's rising fear. She swung at Pit, who could do nothing but yell out as she attacked, fired at him with one foot gun, kicked him into the air…

…and finished off by shooting him in midair with her other foot gun.

Pit landed on the ground face-first, groaning as he stood and wiped his face. "A pursuing attack?!"

"I like it when you play hard-to-get," she replied, dashing in again with more wild strikes.

"Gah!" Pit cried, doing his best to dodge several attacks. "Fighting! Tips! PLEASE?!" he shouted desperately.

 _"She uses a wide variety of combo attacks,"_ Palutena instructed. _"If you get caught in one… uh, just… like… wiggle around or something."_

"WHAT?!" Pit yelled. "That's the best advice you can give me?! How is that even supposed to-OOF!"

A foot to the gut silenced him before her other leg launched him into the air. Leaping after him, Bayonetta used Witch Twist to ram him from multiple sides. Slamming her leg down on top of him, she sent Pit crashing to the ground again.

"Ugh… lemme just- AGH!" Pit scrambled out of the way just as a giant foot stomped down right where he once rested. Springing to his feet, he jumped away from a large fist that would have sent him flying. Another fist punched in front of him, prompting him to duck. Nearby, the last bits of Bayonetta's suit surrounded her, her Wicked Weaves unsuccessful for now.

"Wow, they're huge!" Pit remarked, unaware the massive limbs were formed from Bayonetta's outfit.

 _"Her Wicked Weaves attacks summon the limbs of demons,"_ Palutena said, another massive fist pulverizing a boulder. Readying his blades, Pit sprinted towards the Umbra Witch and lunged…

"Gotcha."

Bayonetta cartwheeled backward, casting her magic around Pit… and slowing him down in a purple aura and clock hands. Using her Wicked Weaves once again, she plowed one of Madama Butterfly's fists into Pit's chest.

The breath was knocked out of the angel's throat when he smashed into a pillar. With another moan, he shakily stood back up. "Wh-what just happened? Is she… fast?"

 _"No, it's Witch Time,"_ the goddess corrected. _"Umbra Witches have the power to control time itself."_

Before Pit could move in again… a leathery hand snagged him around the throat. "Guh-!"

"What's the matter, boy?" Bayonetta cooed in a taunting manner, the angel's eyes staring helplessly into her own. "Don't tell me you're done already."

Pit raised one blade high, his teeth clenched together. Noticing this, Bayonetta slapped him repeatedly before slamming him with an overhead kick. A stomp from Madama Butterfly's foot smashed him against the ground, forming cracks in the stony ground.

The Wicked Weave vanished, and Bayonetta smiled upon seeing the beaten angel before her. His blades were knocked from his hands, his tunic was worn and dirty, and even a few feathers were separated from his wings.

"A word of advice, child," she said, raising one pistol at his head. "If you ever need to learn how to talk to a lady… ask your mum."

"Hey! Pandora wannabe!"

Bayonetta's eyes snapped in alarm before two feet slammed against her chest. She slid along the rocky ground, catching her breath. Adjusting herself, she looked ahead of herself.

Another angel. And unlike Pit, this one had black wings and a silver bow. With a scoff directed at her, the black angel reached down and helped Pit to his feet.

"She's… so tough," Pit groaned, clutching his side in pain. The new angel just handed him his weapons. "Don't be such a wimp!" he snapped. "Not for the both of us, she isn't!"

"Hmm…" Bayonetta muttered, taking in the sight of the two angels. One light, one dark… just like Loki and Loptr. This should be fun.

"So… I guess we're working together now?"

"Don't get used to it."

Pit just chuckled. "Don't forget… I owe you one after this."

"Hmph," the dark angel replied. Turning his attention to Bayonetta, he drew back a purple arrow and launched it at the witch. Sprinting forward, Bayonetta slid on her knees, watching the projectile fly overhead.

She used Bat Within to avoid a blade slash from the dark angel, who turned around just to get hit by several bullets. "Argh!"

Grabbing Pit again, Bayonetta turned and performed a jumping roundhouse kick. Hopping over Pit's fallen form, the dark angel charged with an electric arm weapon… only for Madama Butterfly's fist to punch him from below.

Somersaulting in midair, the dark angel's wings flashed purple. He descended to the ground, touching down near the standing Pit. The two angels turned to each other…and nodded. Bayonetta chuckled at the sight, noticing a floating ball with a cross through it.

"Time for the best part," she announced.

Twirling around, she fired both pistols at the orb, breaking it and sending its immense power through her. Clutching her hair, she bellowed out one word.

"AVAVAGO!"

Her hair stretched out, forming the head of a large, monstrous creature. While Pit yelped at the sight of it, the other angel stood his ground with clenched teeth.

 _"That's Gomorrah,"_ Palutena said. _"She can also summon huge demons."_

"And you tell us this NOW?!" Pit snapped back. The other angel fired arrow after arrow, only for them to do no effect on the beast. "Enough talk, goddess," Bayonetta added.

With an elephant-like roar, Gomorrah lunged at the angels and snapped them up in its jaws. Biting and gnawing at its prey, the Devourer of the Divine spat out the two angels and roared again… before vanishing.

Both of her foes now lay defeated. Bayonetta chuckled, walking towards the motionless- yet still alive- angels. "I hope you boys learned a very important lesson today," she spoke, leaning down to their faces. The two of them opened their eyes weakly, the dark one wiping his hair of Gomorrah's saliva.

"Don't mess with a witch."

With a groan, the angels slumped back as Bayonetta rose. She turned to the sky. "Now that that's out of the way, goddess…" she began. "Tell me more about this 'different universe' topic."

…

 _"The surprise attack of Master Core still hangs fresh in our minds,"_ the Announcer began, the Smashers once again assembled in the chamber. The mural behind him now held the letters "SF" and "FF", accompanied by a moon with a dot in the center close by. _"There is much we must discover in the aftermath, finding Master Hand and this dark master among them. We must remain vigilant, for this being will stop at nothing to destroy us all. But for now, several new challengers have joined our ranks, ready for the battles to come:_

 _RYU! This wandering warrior has embarked on a never-ending quest to seek destiny in combat, and he will not back down from any battle! His Hadoken and Shoryuken moves have made himself legendary, so keep your distance!_

 _CLOUD! Having battled the Shinra corporation for draining his world's life force, he wields the mighty Buster Sword. But he carries another weapon with him: his belief that all limits can be surpassed, that they are meant to be broken. And when he reaches his full potential, you too will understand its might!_

 _CORRIN! Born in the kingdom of Hoshido and raised by Nohr, their destiny has been defined by decision. Stay wary of the Omega Yato or dare to tempt the might of their dragon form! Fair warning: you might get wet._

 _BAYONETTA! The last known member of the Umbra Witches, she calls upon the power of demons to aid her. She is a bane of light, having slain both angels and gods alike. Whatever you do, do not underestimate her!_

 _I sense that your next great battle draws ever nigh, and I believe you have the strength to prevail when it comes. As for now, I advise you to prepare for what lies ahead. Either return to your own worlds or remain here… but know that when the call to join forces comes, you will answer it."_

…

Smash HQ was packed with activity. Ever since the fourth tournament ended with its unexpected arrival, the fighters trained whenever they could, be it alone or with Pokémon and Assist Trophies. But when training was not in session, they simply kicked back and relaxed.

Luigi hopped up and down in a series of jumping jacks in the building's gym, a male Wii Fit Trainer guiding several others through yoga poses. Mr. Game and Watch found it difficult to perform most of these because of his two-dimensional shape. Copying the Tree Pose, R.O.B. joined both arms above his head.

In a stadium, Ness whaled on a Sandbag before grabbing a baseball bat. Swinging it forth with all his might, he sent the Sandbag flying. Peeking out at the vast landscape ahead of him, he watched it land and skid to a stop.

"Alright! New personal- huh?"

Another Sandbag sailed past the one he had launched, landing a far distance away. Turning to his right, Ness saw Ganondorf clench his fist, which was engulfed in purple flame.

"Now you understand the full might of the King of Darkness," he boasted, turning and walking out of the stadium. Ness, left in shock, simply dropped the bat. You weren't allowed to use powers to launch the Sandbag, were you?

On a floating platform, Yoshi darted this way and that. The green dinosaur destroyed crate after crate, nabbing up some prizes along the way. With a mighty headbutt, a stone crate was reduced to pebbles.

Bowser Jr. sent a bomb sailing towards a wooden structure with his boxing gloves, watching gleefully as it blew. The structure collapsed and targets were destroyed as it fell. The Koopa Prince whooped in triumph, punching the air.

On one monitor screen, four Miis ran around a small island, preparing to face each other in a climactic showdown with Smashers they called upon. On another, four Smashers journeyed through a labyrinth on a floating island, collecting stats and defeating enemies as they went. In one of the final challenges, Sonic dashed across the finish line with two fingers held up. In another, Mario reached the top of the climbing stage, fist-pumping in victory.

But the fun didn't stop with just the Smashers. In the game room, a group of Smashers gathered around a television screen with the phrase "MKTV" on it.

In Mario's world, the sport of Mario Kart was extremely popular. Mario and friends journeyed from his world and back to compete in both fights and races, vehicular combat thrown in the mix. And after the fourth tournament, it wasn't limited to just Mario and company.

Link had offered to join, although he didn't have much experience in travel other than horseback. His first test run on the Master Cycle resulted in him losing control and falling off. In his first race on Hyrule itself, he ended up coming in second place, losing to Waluigi on the Duke motorbike. Not bad, but some improvements to his skills were needed.

Captain Falcon had offered some races be held in his world, both in Mute City and the Big Blue racetrack.

Villagers had also agreed, allowing races to be held in their world no matter what the season.

There was also talk of allowing these races into yet another world. While this universe had not been accessed yet, rumors were that it was rather… colorful.

On a Standard ATV, Wario launched off a ramp and popped out his Glider. He soared through the air before touching down in front of a blue Toad. A pink Yoshi dove underwater, a propeller emerging from the back of its vehicle.

On a Standard Kart in another recording, Mario drove along a blue line, causing his tires to flash blue and turn sideways. He drove on a wall and upside-down, amazing some of the Smashers.

"That anti-gravity tech looks impressive," Fox complimented the Mushroom Kingdom hero. "I wonder what Slippy could do with it… maybe upgrade the G-Diffuser systems?"

On another recording, two Miis raced alongside each other in Mute City. One of them was dressed in a suit resembling Captain Falcon, and the other was in a suit resembling Sonic. Taking in the sight, the hedgehog turned to the F-Zero racer with a knowing smirk.

"I hear this racing machine of yours is pretty fast."

"Faster than that smaller replica," Captain Falcon replied, gesturing to the Mii's own kart. "What, you think you could do better?"

"Buddy, there's a reason I'm called the Blue Blur."

He looked the hedgehog right in the eye with a challenging look. "Tomorrow morning. Port Town Aero Dive. Don't be late."

"Late? Ha! You wish."

Below the building itself, Mega Man and Samus held a little contest as to who could blast the most targets. Laser blasts and solar pellets flew, breaking any bullseye they hit. Nearby, Ryu held a one-on-one against Little Mac in the simulator room. Waiting his turn in there, a Mii Brawler brought up recordings of previous sessions. He selected one depicting Sonic battling Metal Face.

The blue streak raced along Gaur Plain with the Mechon in hot pursuit. Whirling back around, the speedy hedgehog jumped up as a Killing Claw swiped at him. Running along the arm, Sonic balled up and spun right through the head area, making the Mechon explode and end the simulation.

In the cafeteria area, Pikachu kept Olimar and Peach distracted while Kirby inhaled their food. Once the Pokémon was finished, Kirby ducked out of view. When the princess and the astronaut became confused at the sight, the puffball high-fived Pikachu with a smile.

And in the courtyard area, Mewtwo floated above small Pokémon playing around… and clutched his head with a groan.

"Is something wrong?" Lucina asked, having been passing through when she noticed.

 _"I… I do not know,"_ Mewtwo answered. _"But I have sensed something… that I do not fully understand."_

"What might that be?"

 _"I believe that… there is something out there… commanding our every move. A controller of some kind, operated by an odd being."_ He explained. _"I… I am not certain if this is true, but-"_

"We all make our own fates," Lucina cut him off. "You know this. You alone chose to cease your aggressive feelings toward humanity, correct?"

The man-made Pokémon hesitated for a moment.

 _"Yes. No outside force could have possibly done that. Each of us carves our own destinies… that vision meant nothing. It could be possible that I still need to properly harness my psychic energies."_

"Then I advise you do that," she replied, bidding him farewell before continuing on.

…

Elsewhere on the planet, a Mii Force transport roared through the sky, engines aglow with blue light. The pilot navigated the craft above the treetops, inbound to a large temple just outside the forest.

The transport hovered to a stop meters above the ground, its side doors sliding open. On each side, four Mii Force troopers armed with laser rifles jumped out, activating their jetpacks to slow their descent. Touching down, they advanced towards the temple entrance.

"Are you sure this is the place?" one of them asked.

"I'm sure," said another. "There are a lot of temples like this on the planet, but this one is the biggest of them all. It's gotta be important. So we find whatever we can and extract it."

Another soldier raised his visor, noticing something just above the entrance. It was a symbol depicting four curved wings around a circular core.

The squad entered the dark temple, visors set on night vision and rifle flashlights activated. The temple was ancient, as the cobwebs and snuffed-out torches explained. Dust covered the stone walls, which showed images of robed figures bowing down and chanting… but to what?

The hallway ended in a large rotunda, where the squad split up. The lead soldier looked around for anything useful. Obviously, there were signs that some kind of cult had lived here, but they were now long gone.

Something caught the lead Mii's attention. On the back wall was more murals. One of them was a lengthy one, depicting Smashers in a peaceful setting on the far left. The Mii soldier looked down it, seeing more Smashers battling dark creatures, from small black blob things to lengthy dragons to a large demon.

What was this mural showing? A glimpse into the future? A fateful battle against an ultimate enemy?

Using his visor to mark the mural and save it for further investigation, the Mii turned to the other image. This one showed two entities, one of them matching the description seen above the temple entrance: a core surrounded by four wings.

The other entity was a monstrous eye surrounded by dark tentacle things. A strange, unfamiliar world rested beneath them… and hands clashed in the sky above. The core and the eye were blasting beams of yellow and purple color, connecting in the center.

Those things must have been what the robed figures were worshipping. But what exactly were they?

"Hey! You might wanna take a look at this!"

The voice of his squadmate caught the lead Mii's attention. He ran over, seeing his squadmate brushing bits of dust off a stone tablet. Upon a closer look, he saw the tablet had text on it.

"Can you read that?"

"I'll try," he said, motioning a female Mii to shine her light on it. "The letters are a bit faded." When the other trooper aimed her rifle light on the tablet, the second Mii cleared his throat.

"When the skies fall away, and

Our world comes to an end

Rise up do the chorus of souls when they find the voice in the void

Light seeks to renew,

Darkness, to destroy

On this day,

Finally, they find the way

Light of truth reawakens in every soul

In space and time, let the call ring out

Gleam brightens when the souls ascend

Heavens break and blackness devours

They must find the balance"

"Whatever these things are, they're like… enemies." said the female trooper. "Eternal enemies. Their war must have wiped the figures all out."

"They must have written this when they saw their end was near," said another, raising her visor. "What is this anyway? Some kind of old prophecy?"

"I have no idea," the squad leader sighed, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to give the order to depart for the transport… when something popped into his mind. "Hold on…"

"What is it?"

"Read the first letter of every phrase."

"Okay," the second Mii replied, the entire squad gathering forth. His eyes scanning the tablet, he made out the words.

"World… of… Light…"

"World of Light?" another trooper whispered. "Is that their name for this planet? If not, then what could it mean?"

"I think we'll find out soon enough," the lead trooper said. "Head back to the transport. Transmit everything you've found back to base. We'll get our answers…"

"You heard him, Mii Force! Let's move!" the female trooper shouted, everyone jogging out of the rotunda. As they left, only the presence of the two battling beings remained, their attention only on each other…

…and their war still waging.

 **(A/N: The road to the ultimate showdown begins now.)**


	60. Splatoon

In a place where only white could be seen for miles, wet orange splotches dotted a part of the landscape. Something unseen swam beneath the surface, jumping from orange puddle to puddle.

The small orange squid hopped out of the orange sea… and emerged onto the ground as a female humanoid. A tank of the orange liquid rested on her back, and an ink-spraying rifle was held in her arms. She left behind orange footprints as she walked away…

…and a blue ink puddle splashed to her right.

Many more followed, and she whirled around. Narrowing her eyes at her attacker as she opened fire, she dove back under the ink puddles and swam. Orange became covered with blue as she swam through in her squid form.

Leaping back out, she broke into a run, eyes locked on the blue-haired male humanoid. "Prepare to dye!" she cried out ferociously, ink flying out of her weapon, a Splattershot.

The boy jumped out of the way, orange ink covering where he once stood. "Not if I splat you first!" Hitting the ground and rolling to avoid more orange ink, the boy slid along the ground. The two of them strafed around each other, the girl reaching behind her back…

…and lobbing a pyramidal projectile. It hit the ground close to the boy, who widened his eyes with a gasp as it flashed.

He dove into the blue ink as the Splat Bomb blew, covering its radius with orange ink. The girl sprinted alongside him as he swam, taking her shots as he breached the ink's surface. Resurfacing, the boy fired back, his shots missing as he dove back under.

The girl slowed down, laughing victoriously at his retreat. "Ha, ha! That's right!" she cried, holding her Splattershot high. "You better run, blue boy! You're lucky I don't have a Splat Charger or else you'd be doomed!"

Smiling to herself, the girl shook a splotch of blue ink off her shoe and brushed some more off her shoulder and shorts. "Hmm… ink tank's nearly empty. Gotta submerge and refill before…"

The white began to darken all around her, cutting off her thoughts. Soon, the whole area was nothing but black. The girl stood alone, confused and hanging her Splattershot by her side. Was something wrong here?

 _"Colors weave into a spire of flame…"_

"GAH!" The girl yelped, aiming her Splattershot in every direction.

 _"Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed…"_

"Who's there?!" she cried out, searching for the source of the angelic-sounding voice. "Show yourself!"

She saw only blackness… until she felt something warm on her back. Something like heat.

 _"Bear this torch against the cold of the night…"_

She turned… and her jaw dropped. Right behind her was a giant flaming circle with a cross through it. Standing nearby were shadowed figures the girl didn't recognize. She could only stare in shock and amazement as the flames burned brighter… and brighter… and brighter until they were blinding her. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bear the sensation. The voice called out again as her world was engulfed.

 _"Search your soul and reawaken the undying liiiiiiiiggghht…"_

…

Her eyes shot open.

She sat up in bed in a flash, her breathing heavy. That crossed circle hung fresh in her mind… and whenever she closed her eyes, the first thing she would see was fire. A bright, blazing fire that felt so real she could almost feel the heat.

"Ugh…" she groaned, clutching her head with one hand. It hurt bad, like ink in the eyes. Speaking of which, she felt like one of them was slightly burning. Jumping jellyfish, what kind of dream was that?

The sun's rays shone through her window, diminishing the bioluminescence on her tentacles. Brushing one of them out of her face, the Inkling swung her legs out of bed and stood up, rubbing her eye tiredly.

"Man, this hurts," she mumbled to herself, thinking back to her dream. But instead of thinking about the fire and the circle, she tried to think of something else. Something like…

The voice!

She tried to recall the words she… sung? She sounded like she was singing them. Come on, come on, what were they?

"Colors weave into a spire of flame," she whispered, tugging her shirt over her body and pulling her shorts up. What colors? Did that mean the Inklings? And the "spire of flame"? Again, the circle came into her thoughts. No, no, no, she said "spire", not "circle"!

What about that next part?

"Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed…"

She knew her history about her own species and even about the race from earlier. Conflicts between the humans had led to their own extinction, and the rising sea levels made way for species like the Inklings and the Octarians to rise. So, did these "sparks" call to the time when humans still roamed the earth?

Slipping on her shoes and tying the laces, she bit her lip and moved on to the third phrase.

"Bear this torch against the cold of the night…"

Bear this torch… was that a call to arms? And was it meant for her? Or for all of Inkling-kind? And what cold? What night? Was there going to be a greater threat than the Octarians or that telephone A.I. thingy she recently heard about?

She stood back up, knowing she didn't need to recall that last phrase. If she listened closely… she could still hear that voice sing in her ears.

"Search your soul and reawaken the undying light…"

Search your soul… she had to look within herself to find something which would "reawaken" this light. So all of this could be a message… but who sent it? Was meant just for her or for others? And why choose to send it through a dream?

She walked towards the door of her apartment building, glancing at her reflection in the mirror for a moment. She looked miserable, the orange colors on her head nearly dimmed, her face weary and tired, her eye taking the shape of that crossed circle from her dream…

Wait, _what_?!

She dashed back to the mirror, staring in shock at her reflection… and there it was.

A circle with a cross through it… burning bright. In front of it were shadowed figures she didn't recognize. She couldn't speak, only stare at her own eye.

She blinked…

…and it was gone. Nothing but a black pupil in an orange contact iris the way it always had been.

But was that real? Did she really just see that?!

Maybe whoever had sent her the message had tried to contact her again. To make sure she wasn't dreaming. To make sure she knew… that it was real. She groaned and shook her head again. She needed to get some space.

…

Inkopolis Square

Splatoon dimension

The girl stepped out into Inkopolis Square, instantly met by the bustling activity. A green Inkling shot by on a skateboard, kick flipping and high-fiving a nearby friend. A yellow one shook a can of spray paint and went to work decorating a wall while a radio pumped out the Ebb and Flow song.

A single Octoling female rested on the side of a trash bin. The Inkling girl remembered that many of them had defected from the Octarians after hearing the highly-popular Calamari Inkantation.

But despite all the cheerfulness of the city around her, she felt anything but. As she walked down the streets, she could have sworn she saw that circle in her eye every time she went past a reflective surface. But when she got a closer look, the circle was gone.

She needed to think about something besides that dream for once. She should get back to it later. Approaching a store, she paused and glanced up at the sign.

It read, in the Inklings' language, "Ammo Knights".

She made her way inside, her attention focused on the horseshoe crab behind the counter.

"Morning, Sheldon."

The humanoid crab perked up at her voice and spun around. "Well, if it isn't my favorite customer! Hello, hello!" he greeted enthusiastically. "What kind of weapon are you in the market for?"

"You got that Blaster I asked for ready?" the Inkling requested, propping an elbow against the counter.

"Sure do! One moment, please!" Sheldon ducked out of sight, leaving her once again alone with her thoughts. Grunting as he hoisted up the weapon, he set it down with a relieved exhale. "Whew! That'll be-"

"Three thousand," she finished for him, holding up a gold coin with a curved arrow on it. "I know the drill."

Paying up and exiting the store, she gave Sheldon a little wave goodbye. As the horseshoe crab waved back, the Inkling's hand slightly dropped and her eyes went wide.

The burning circle was back… and this time, it was in _Sheldon's_ eye instead of her own. She lightly gasped, blinking in shock…

…and the circle was gone, leaving only a stunned Sheldon.

"Uh, everything okay?"

The Inkling just nodded, closing her eyes. "I-I'm fine. Have a good day, Shelly."

She didn't bother to listen to Sheldon's farewell before closing the door. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth. That was it. She couldn't escape that dream. The only way to rid herself of this feeling was to talk to somebody.

Luckily, she knew just the Inkling for the job. Somebody she considered to be her best friend.

Setting the Blaster aside and taking her phone out of her pocket, she opened up her messages and got to work.

…

Urchin Underpass

Four blue squids rose and took their humanoid shape, shaking their heads loose of ink. One of them in the front, a boy, turned to the rest and readied his Splattershot.

"Alright, squid kids! You know the rules here!" he called. "Let's paint the town blue and look good doing it!"

The girl next to him twirled her Splat Dualies with a mischievous smirk.

Adjusting his Paintball Mask, the boy behind him hoisted up his Heavy Splatling and spun it up.

The girl in back strapped on a set of Splash Goggles, taking aim with her Splatterscope.

Putting on a pair of blue designer headphones, the boy in front scrolled through his playlist, looking for the proper tune.

 _Inkoming_ by Wet Floor. Perfect.

His finger hovered over the play button as all four Inklings looked to Judd the cat. Judd held up two flags, one blue and one green… and thrust them down at the instant the boy hit "play".

His team blasted out ink and ran off, covering the asphalt with wet blue color. Sprinting off for the lower areas, the boy laid down a path and dove in.

The girl with the Dualies splatted up a wall, allowing the boy to swim up and surface. Taking a position after splatting the area around him, he took aim from the high ground…

"Hey, blue! Heads up!"

He spun around to see one of the green Inklings hovering behind him on an Inkjet. The green Inkling ascended, the green ink jets getting dangerously close to the blue one.

Thinking fast, he jumped off the platform and fired his Splattershot at the ground. Turning into squid form and splashing into the puddle, he popped out and took off running with the Inkjet in pursuit. The green Inkling's Blaster shot out round after round of emerald ink, causing the blue Inkling to dash in a zigzag.

A sapphire ink shot that covered its path connected with the Inkjet, surprising its operator and sending it flying. As the green Inkling ducked out of sight, the boy turned to where the shot came from.

The blue Inkling girl rose from the sapphire puddles, lowering her Splatterscope and giving him a thumbs-up. The boy returned the gesture before green splotches smacked him in the chest and the side of his face.

Quickly, he dove below a staircase for cover. Briefly peeking out after wiping the green ink off, he saw two green Inklings: one of them leaving behind a green trail with his Splat Roller, the other dousing everything in sight with a Slosher. The third one, wielding a .52 Gal and presumably the team leader, spotted him and sprayed out green ink.

Ducking back underneath just in time, the green ink barely touched the boy's ponytails. He couldn't just rush into the open or he would get mowed down and splatted.

Time for a little gift-giving.

Reaching behind his back and taking out a Splat Bomb, he backed up and tossed it high into the air. Sprinting up the staircase and sliding behind a concrete wall, he took cover as the Bomb flashed, drawing the attention of the three Inklings.

"OH, SQUID!" one of them cried right before…

KA-SPLAT!

Droplets of blue ink splashed against the boy's cheek, a smirk of triumph on his face. Two ghost-like squids rose up into the air, flying back to the starting point to reform.

The only survivor, the one with the .52 Gal, vaulted over the concrete wall he used for cover and took aim at the boy. Narrowing his eyes, the boy broke into a run and took aim…

Blue ink splattered all around the green Inkling, forcing him to dive into the green ink and swim away from the expanding blue sea.

The boy turned, seeing his teammate unleash a storm with his Splatling. The other three green Inklings advanced on him, evading the blue blobs.

"Come get some!" he yelled, not even flinching as green paint splotched against his mask and hat. "I've got enough for everybo-" He was cut off by his weapon suddenly sputtering, the barrel slowing to a halt. He glanced over his shoulder… noticing his tank was completely empty.

The boy facepalmed. He hated the reckless types. And the timing couldn't be worse… the one-minute warning had just sounded.

"Heh. Too bad for you. All outta ink." One of the green ones taunted, preparing to throw his Slosher forward. But before he could do so… blue ink splashed and splatted him, sending him back to the start.

The girl with the dualies sprinted onto the scene, rolling away from the leader's fire. Holding his Roller high, the other Inkling swung it like a club with a shout. The girl simply slid low on her knees, the wet weapon sailing past her face.

Springing back to her feet, she ducked another swipe and shot the green Inkling right in the face. "AGH! My eyes!" he cried, blinded and unable to notice her take aim again… and splat him.

"Get a load of THIS, shell-brains!" The fourth Inkling cried, readying a barrage of Tenta Missiles. Laughing wildly, he fired them into the sky.

"Move, blue crew!" the boy shouted, scrambling for cover as the girl sprinted off. The boy with the Splatling dove and swam for safety. The one with the Splattershot slid behind a wall, wincing as the green projectiles smashed into the ground. One of them landed dangerously close to him, sending him flying and landing in a puddle of green ink.

He groaned, trying to stand… only to see the barrel of the .52 Gal aimed right at his face. And he had dropped his Splattershot when he fell. The other three Inklings were covering his team's ink with their own. The match would be lost…

His eyes caught sight of the girl with the Splatterscope, standing on top of a wall. A tablet rested in her hands… and a rocket on her back. Making eye contact with the boy, she pointed at the tablet.

He nodded, the green Inkling above him chuckling in amusement. The girl pressed down on the tablet, sending the rocket flying into the air.

"Game over, blue," the green Inkling taunted beneath his jade facemask, making the blue boy look at him. "I'll admit, you weren't at all half bad. But now, I'M gonna be the one holding the Underpass for sixty-four days straight!"

He only smirked, wiping green ink from his mouth. "Don't count on it. I've never lost a Turf War my whole life… and I'm not stopping anytime soon." He turned his eyes skyward, making sure his opponent saw.

"What?" he whispered, looking up as the other three did the same. Up above, zeroing on them was an Inkstrike rocket. And it was closing fast.

"No!"

The blue Inkling ran for it, and the green rose his weapon to shoot him in the back… and the Inkstrike hit.

All of the four green Inklings were splatted right there, the impact turning the surrounding emerald area a dark sapphire. Flown forth from the blast, the boy hit the ground with a grunt.

The sound of a whistle broke through the air as he stood back up. His team ran up to him, the girl with the Splatterscope throwing him his Splattershot. And above them, Judd stood…

…and held out a blue flag.

"Booyah! We win!" The girl with the dualies whooped, doing a little breakdance in celebration. The boy with the Splatling held it tight against his body like a prized possession. The girl with the Splatterscope held it in the air victoriously, and their leader tossed his Splattershot into the air, catching it in one hand.

"Nice job out there, guys," he congratulated. "And personally… I love it when we add a little more color to the place."

…

"I want a REMATCH, blue! Same time tomorrow!" The leader of the green Inklings snapped with his bandana lowered, his teammates having to drag him out of Deca Tower before something bad happened. "I can't wait to see the look on your stupid face when I splat you!"

"Oooh, ahhh, real scary!" He mocked as the enemy team headed for the exit. "Then what are you gonna do, sic some tunas on me?" His friends burst out into laughter.

"Woo, I never get tired of that," the girl with the dualies sighed in relief, slumping down into a chair as the other two sat down. Nearby, two new Inkling teams poured into the building: one purple and one cyan. One of the purple ones looked anxious to get started.

"Hey," one of them said with an elbow to the shoulder. "First time?"

The anxious Inkling nodded, holding his Blaster ready. "Yeah. You?"

The other one only chuckled, pulling on a snorkel mask. "No. Not my first time." The two teams moved past the blue Inklings, heading into the train bound for Bluefin Depot.

"Bluefin Depot?" the boy with the Splatling read, his paintball mask and hat removed. "Aw, fish sticks, I hate that place! During a match of Tower Control, an Inkstorm almost forced me into the water! And you know what happens when any of us touch it!"

"Not a good way to go out, that's what it is," the girl with the Splatterscope responded before turning to the standing leader. "So… what do you wanna do now?"

Before the boy could respond, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out and opening the messages, he saw a single text.

It read _We need to talk_.

"I'll catch you guys later," he said, starting to make his way towards the tower doors. "There's something I gotta do. Oh, and remember, stay fresh!"

"Stay fresh!" the others repeated as he pushed open the doors, making his way into the Square.

…

The girl sat alone on a bench, unsure of what to do. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see it all over again. If she listened very closely, she could hear the voice. And in darkened areas of the Square, she could almost see two of the unknown figures: a short one with a hat and one with pointy ears.

She couldn't take this for much longer. She needed to tell him… and soon.

She heard the sound of footsteps from her left. Turning to look, she saw the blue boy sit down next to her, a drink in hand. "What's up?"

"Hey," she replied in disinterest, drawing his attention. "I'm… glad you came."

"You don't sound so well," he noticed, taking a sip from his straw. "You feeling alright, dudette?"

"If I'm being honest with you… I'm not," she replied as he drank. "Last night… I had the weirdest dream of my life."

PHHHHHHHT!

His drink flew out of his mouth, startling her. For a moment, the girl felt a tinge of dread that he would burst into laughter and not believe her. But instead, he coughed twice, wiped his mouth with his arm… and his face lit up in shock and horror.

"Wh-what?"

She didn't answer, only thinking about his unexpected reaction to her statement. The instant fear in his eyes, his loss for words… could that mean-?

"You, too?" she whispered in realization.

"No! No, definitely not me!" he stammered, trying to shrug it off and dropping his drink in the process. "No idea what you're talking about, I'm fine! Totally fine!"

"You were in that dream with me… you must have seen it."

"Dream? What dream?" he said hurriedly, his eyes darting away from her. "I-I haven't had any dreams lately! Nothing's wrong! Honest!"

He looked her right in the eye again, nervousness written all over him. The girl just stared at him… and he relented.

"Ugh… okay, fine," he sighed. "What is it you want?"

She tried to find where to start. "Um… last night, I dreamed that you and I were battling one-on-one."

She searched for his face for any hint that he found this familiar… but she saw nothing. "Go on…" he whispered anxiously.

"Neither of us was gaining the advantage," she continued, remembering every detail of it. "Until, suddenly, everything went dark. I stopped chasing after you, my gut telling me something wasn't right here… and that's when I heard it."

"Heard what?"

"…a voice. A singing voice. I tried to find out where it was coming from, but it was just too dark. I couldn't see anything except for myself. And then I felt warmth. Warmth… from a fire."

"A… fire?"

He was getting more interested as she recited it, she realized. Was he starting to piece something together?

"I turned around… and there was this huge flaming circle with a cross in it. It was… it was massive, bigger than the Great Zapfish. I-I've never seen anything like it. And at the bottom were these… these… guys, I guess. They were all looking at me, but I couldn't make out who… or what they were."

"Yeah?" he leaned in a little bit.

"The fire from the circle got brighter and brighter, and it almost stung my eyes. Warmth and light engulfed me as the voice finished singing… and I woke up. I tried not to think about it, but every time I saw my reflection… I would see that very same symbol in my eye. And I was thinking… what if it was some kind of message?"

"Well, what did the voice say?" he asked her. She answered immediately, the words having never left her mind.

"Colors weave into a spire of flame, distant sparks call to a past still unnamed, bear this torch against the cold of the night, search your soul and reawaken the undying light."

"Light…" the boy muttered to himself.

"I've been trying to figure out what it could all mean," she said. "But I just don't have a clue… so what about you? Did you have that dream, too?"

He just stared at her silently before mumbling his reply. "No…"

"No?"

"I had a different dream," he continued, staring down at his lap. "I saw… a cliffside overlooking a vast sea."

Now it was her turn to be intrigued. She nodded for him to keep going.

"Then these… beams of light came out of nowhere and smashed it all up. And I heard… voices. Voices of… panic. Fear. Distraught. But I couldn't see where they were coming from. And soon after… the whole world was bathed in a blinding light."

"Is that it?" she whispered. He just shook his head. "Mm-mm. That's when it gets worse."

"Worse?"

"Instead of white, I saw only black. The darkest place I could imagine… until a big, creepy eye snapped open and scared the ink outta me. I tried to shoot it, but it projected something to block my ink shots. Then I tried to run, only for something to snag me by the leg… and throw me."

"Then did you wake up?"

"No," he answered again. "I landed on rocky ground… and found myself in the middle of a warzone."

She grew curious. "As in… Turf War?"

"No!" he said, his voice rising in what sounded like panic. "I can't even begin to describe what I saw! There were these… things… fighting all around me! None of them had ink weapons, and all I heard was roaring, battle cries, explosions… and then something grabbed me by the neck."

"Then what happened?"

"I shot him in the face with my Splattershot… but he wiped it right off!" he stammered. "Then something rammed into him and raced all around, clearing out more of those things from all around me! I could have sworn I heard him shouting at me to 'get my head in the game'. Nearby, some blue guy was shooting something from his arm. Then, more of them came! And all I did was stand there, frozen and not having the slightest idea of what the heck was happening. And finally, a yellow and a purple beam streaked out and hit the ground… and I woke up screaming."

"Sweet mother of mackerel…" she whispered. "That was more intense than what I saw."

"One last thing," he interrupted, holding up a hand to stop her. "I ended up hearing the very same voice you must've heard. Only she said something different."

"And what was that?"

He hesitated before taking a deep breath.

"Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight."

"Ultimate fight?" she repeated. "Was that what you saw?"

"I don't know," he answered in shock. "I couldn't even tell what was going on. But I think… it's some kind of warning. And if there's one thing I do know."

He grabbed her shoulders, staring her right in the eyes.

"Whatever I saw… whatever _we_ saw… this is bigger than us. Bigger than Inkopolis. Bigger than the entire world. Those things I saw definitely weren't Inklings. Not Octarians, either. This is something else. Something neither of us understands… at least, not yet. But whatever this is, I don't even know if the two of us can… can…"

"If we can what?" the girl asked, anxious for him to finish… until he noticed him looking towards the sky.

She turned around… and saw a bright light in the clear blue sky. Nearby, other Inklings stopped whatever they were doing, catching sight of the bright light. All of them were speechless as the light dimmed, revealing a blue comet.

It rocketed towards the city at an incredible speed… and crashed down into Inkopolis with a thunderous boom. A thunderous shockwave swept many Inklings and Octolings off their feet, while others gasped and cried out in terror.

"HOLY SQUID!" the girl yelped. "That thing landed right in the Plaza!"

"The Plaza?" the boy repeated. "Ever since the Square opened, hardly anybody lives there now! It's basically a ghost town!"

"Which must mean nobody got hurt, right?"

"Maybe…" he muttered, eyes cast to the ground. "What is it?" the girl asked him, noticing his behavior.

"Do… do you think this is related? To the dreams and the voice?"

"I… I think so," she answered. "We should go check it out."

…

The two Inklings stepped out from the train and into Inkopolis Plaza. The door closing behind them, the train sped off, leaving the two alone.

"Well, here it is," the girl said. "The very heart of the city. Or what's left of it."

"I still remember when this place was the real hot spot," the boy exclaimed, the two of them walking down the roads. "You'd see bunches of Inklings everywhere you look. Now? I take it there's just a handful left."

"Yeah… why'd the Square have to take over as the most popular place in the city?" the girl muttered, taking in the sight of a closed shop.

She bumped into the boy's outstretched arm, who had it held out to stop her. "What gives?"

"There…"

She saw it, too. Right ahead. A big, glowing crystal that looked absolutely beautiful. It rested right where the four crosswalks met, right in front of Inkopolis Tower. Upon a closer look, the two Inklings learned they weren't alone.

Inkling residents peeked out from hiding places, gazing in awe at the crystal. Six of them had already approached the crystal with Splattershots holstered on their backs, making sure not to get too close.

"What in Inkopolis is this thing?"

"I don't know… but it doesn't look like anything the Octarians would whip up."

"Careful. We don't know what this thing is capable of."

"Cuttlefish hasn't seen anything like this either. Not even in the Great Turf War."

The boy cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me?"

One of the Inklings, a girl with yellow tentacles and a Hero Suit, spun on her heel and pointed her Splattershot right at them. Her blue eyes narrowed sternly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Put it down!" he yelped. "We're just here to help!"

"Three, hold up," said another, a boy with cyan tentacles and glasses. The yellow Inkling lowered her weapon. "I know you two… you participated in Inkopolis' first Turf War, right?"

"Um, yeah, that's right," the girl replied… before something he had said came back to her. "Wait… Three?" she repeated, turning to the yellow female. "As in Agent Three?"

The yellow female nodded. "So you've heard of me. From the Captain?"

"From the Squid Sisters, actually," the orange girl replied. "They say you brought down Octavio?"

"Correct," Three confirmed. "I've also had a history with Agent Eight."

"The Octoling?" the blue Inkling clarified. "Who helped destroy Tartar and his statue?"

"Also correct," she answered. "I was sent here on Cuttlefish's orders, and the rest decided to tag along." She gestured behind her.

Aside from the cyan Inkling, a green dark-skinned boy placed his Splattershot over his shoulder, giving them a welcoming stare. A black bandana rested across his neck.

A pink female Inkling wearing a hat with the Takoroka symbol on it and the same skin color as the green Inkling gave a two-finger salute. "Sup?"

A purple female with a hairclip and a school outfit waved hello.

And finally, an indigo male Inkling with a skater helmet did a thumbs-up.

"We're here to find out exactly what this thing is, where it came from, and why it landed here of all places," explained the pink Inkling, pointing a thumb at the crystal.

"So far, we don't have any luck," Three added. "But… I've been feeling something."

"We all have," said the green Inkling. "Something like a pull."

"I feel like we should get a closer look…" the indigo one brought up. "But…"

"I've advised against it," Three finished. "We have no idea what could happen if we did so much as touch that thing."

"This looks important," the orange Inkling stated. "Maybe a closer look might be needed."

"And just how do you know it might be important?" Three questioned her.

"Just trust us," the blue Inkling answered for her. She nodded at him for backing her up, she didn't know how to respond.

The two of them approached the crystal, the others not too far behind. They gazed inside, catching glimpses of strange figures, blurs of light and darkness… and a peek at a mysterious new world.

 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light._

Her soul was telling her to reach out, and she listened. If she went through with this, she'd find this light. She extended a palm as her friend did the same…

…and placed it against the crystal.

It pulsed in response, prompting the other Inklings to take cautious aim. A low whine came from the crystal, its light brightening. The tips sparked with small arcs of lightning… which suddenly shot out and electrocuted the Inklings with the force of ten- no, a hundred Zapfish. They screamed, dropping to the ground. The crystal blinked away… taking the squid kids with it.

…

She was floating. Her eyes were closed. Was she dreaming again?

She felt… calm. At peace.

But she felt something else. Outside of her. A conflict, she sensed. A battle unlike anything she had ever known. Not like the Turf Wars. Not like their games. One side was filled with serenity and restoration, but in the other, she sensed malevolence and devastation.

She felt the wind blowing through her tentacles. The calm, gentle breeze…

…which transitioned into a burning warmth.

Her orange eyes flashed open… and she saw it.

The circle. The burning circle with the cross. The unseen army below it watched her as she stood speechless. She could feel her eyes stinging the longer she stared.

 _"Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand_

 _Everyone caught in the struggle_

 _This is the day we finally find our way_

 _Stepping into our tomorrooowwwww…"_

…

"WHOOOOOOA!"

The Inklings flailed about as the blue tunnel roared all around them. Lightning flashed with the anger of a hurricane, drowning out their screams.

"Where is this thing taking us?!" the cyan Inkling yelled.

"I don't know, but I think I'm gonna be sick!" the purple one shouted back.

The blue Inkling tried to right himself. The pink Inkling morphed into squid form only to get nowhere and change back. Three tried to look for any way out of this place… and her answer came quickly.

A hole opened in the tunnel, and the Inklings fell through…

…finding themselves plummeting towards solid ground.

"AAAH!" the green one cried. "We're gonna get splatted! For good!"

"The ground! Shoot the ground!" the blue one called out, whipping out his Splattershot. He aimed and pulled the trigger, watching as blue ink colored a portion of the stone path below.

The blue ink puddle was soon followed by a yellow one, a pink one, a cyan one, a purple one, an indigo one, and a green one. Turning into squid form, he dove in like a rocket…

…and splashed into the puddle. More splashes followed after, leaving the ink puddles undisturbed for several moments.

He surfaced, collapsing onto the ground and breathing heavily. Panting, he scrubbed some of the ink off him as the others popped out.

"Ooooh…" groaned the green Inkling. "I may, or may not, have inked myself." The cyan one scooted away, cringing in disgust.

"That does it. I'm never super-jumping ever again," the pink one moaned, slapping her hat back on.

"And no more inkrails for me," the purple one added.

"Aside from feeling nauseous," Three began, rising to her feet. "Is everyone alright?"

"I… I think so," the blue one gasped… before looking around the group. "Wait, where's-"

The hole in the sky rumbled with a thunderous boom, startling them all. Lightning crackled inside… and an unconscious figure popped out. The last of its travelers disposed of, the hole sealed itself up.

The orange Inkling fell fast, not making any movements aside from her tentacles flapping in the air.

"Oh, no!" the purple Inkling yelped. "She won't wake up in time!"

"Three! Hold this!" the blue one shouted, tossing her his Splattershot. Taking a few steps forward, he morphed into his squid form, narrowed his eyes at his falling friend…

…and launched into the air.

Returning back to his humanoid shape mid-super-jump, he stretched out his arms while closing in.

"I… GOTCHA!"

Grabbing her in his arms, he held on tight. "Phew!" he breathed out… only to glance at where he was falling to and gasp.

He had ended up shooting right for another part of the stony ground. And this time he didn't have his weapon at hand. He was doomed.

"Oh, nononononononoNO!"

But right before he could hit the ground, something slammed into him from the side, knocking the breath out of him.

His whole body shook when he hit the ground, his rescuer sliding to a halt and setting him down. Gasping for air, he did the same for the orange girl… who was still knocked out.

He heard the sound of running footsteps from behind him. Turning, he saw the other Inklings approach, the green one slipping his skull bandana onto his face. One by one, their eyes widened as Three tossed him his weapon.

The girl groaned from beneath him, and he gave her space. Weakly, she opened her eyes… and widened them with a gasp.

"Hey… are you okay?" he whispered to her. She didn't respond, eyes locked on something else. Before he could question her, something tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to whoever had saved them… and his jaw dropped.

A figure in red and blue with brown boots and white gloves stood over them. A mustache rested beneath his nose and his hat was dotted with a red M. But that wasn't why the boy was stunned.

This figure… was human.

"What?" he whispered out, too low for the figure to pick up. "Th… this is impossible."

"I know him," the girl whispered, the man turning away and signaling for someone. The boy turned to her, his eyes full of disbelief.

"What? What do you mean, know him?"

"I saw him. He was in my dream. And he was with…" she let out a small gasp. "…them."

"With whom?" he asked. Her only response was pointing a finger ahead of them. The boy rose from his crouch, helping her to her feet…

…and watching as a group of figures approached. The same ones from the girl's dream.

…

"Woo, yeah! Nice save, Mario!" Pit exclaimed, punching the air.

"They look like… children," Ryu commented.

"Ness and Lucas are children, but that does not limit their capability," Zelda replied. "They look well-equipped, too."

"Hold on, are those… water guns?" Sonic asked, squinting at their weapons.

"No, it looks like they're holding… different colors," Falco answered.

"Great. Looks like we've got a bunch of painters on the team now."

Mario waved hello to the multicolored kids, who appeared to be bewildered at the sight of him. Before long, the boy with the blue hair- was that hair? Or were they tentacles?- slowly raised a hand… and spoke.

"Glurgle."

Fox blinked in utter confusion. "Um, say again?"

The orange one said something to the boy, pointing at Mario and Link, who was now dressed in a blue tunic. The boy seemed to realize this and said something that sounded like a question. Pit could've sworn he heard something that sounded like a "woomy".

"What the heck?" Bowser exclaimed. "They're talking gibberish!"

"No…" Samus realized. "They're speaking in a whole other language."

"You mean like aliens?" Pit asked her. She nodded in reply. "Well, does your suit have a translator or something?"

"I'm afraid not. Even if it did, I don't think it would be able to understand them."

"HELLO!" Pit cried, waving his arms and making Samus flinch at the sudden volume. "WE ARE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO JOIN US!"

The eight newcomers all just stared at him. The one with the bandana turned to the one wearing headphones… who just shrugged.

"Great," Fox groaned. "They can't understand us, either."

"I suppose we'll have to make do," Marth said. "Maybe we can use gestures and hand signals to communicate… until we find another way."

…

"Hello," the blue Inkling said sheepishly, raising a hand at the group. To his confusion, the one that looked like a fox looked confused and asked him something… that he couldn't make out.

 _They… they don't speak Inkling?_

"Those two were at the very front. They were watching me." The orange girl said, pointing to their rescuer and a man in a blue shirt.

"Who else did you see?" he asked.

"I… I don't know, there were just too many."

"Those guys aren't speaking our language," said the purple one. "I don't know a single word they're saying."

The white one waved his arms around and shouted something at them, possibly desperate to communicate. The green one turned to Three, who shrugged.

"Holy mackerel, this is hopeless," groaned the pink one. "What are we gonna do now? How do we introduce ourselves?"

The man in blue whistled to get their attention. When all eyes were on him, he swept his arm up. Part of the group turned and walked off.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the cyan Inkling cried. "Don't leave us here!"

"I don't think they're leaving," the blue one realized, noticing somebody in a cape stop and look back at them. "I think… they want us to follow them."

"Well, what have we got to lose?" Three said, marching past the others. "Let's move, Inklings."

…

The group led the Inklings to a large building, who gawked at the size of it. The orange girl even stood awestruck at the symbol above the door: a circle with a cross through it. The blue one knew that had to be the same one from her dream.

They moved through the main lobby, through a series of hallways and stopped upon reaching a large lift. The Inklings climbed on, the man in red pressing a button.

The lift rumbled and descended downward. For a moment, the only thing the Inklings saw was black… until the lift stopped when it reached a circular chamber.

The group piled out and circled a pedestal in the center of the chamber. The Inklings walked up to right in front of it, staring in confusion. The blue figure activated something on the pedestal, which lit up in blue lights. A sphere rose up… and faced the Inklings.

It stood silent, something inside it whirring and adjusting. Finally, it spoke.

 _"Welcome, Inklings! You've been a highly popular request by the fans to join the Super Smash Brothers!"_

"Whoa!" the blue Inkling gasped, also noticing the group's shocked reactions. "You… You speak Inkling?"

 _"There are many things I know about your universe, as well as many others. Upon learning you spoke a language different from the rest of the Smashers, I programmed this sphere to replicate that language and communicate with you freely."_

"So… how are we supposed to talk to them?" Three asked, gesturing to the group.

 _"A fact I had also taken into account,"_ the sphere explained. Rotating to the side, a cartridge slid out, revealing eight earpieces. Walking up to it, the blue Inkling took them in his hand.

 _"These earpieces serve a function of a translator,"_ the sphere said as each of the Inklings was given one. _"They'll activate once you equip them, and they'll detect the Smasher's language and broadcast it as your own. And as a bonus, it'll redirect everything you say to them in their language. I'm sure it will prove useful."_

"I suppose it's worth a shot," the cyan one spoke. One by one, each of them put the earpieces in, and the orange one listened. For a moment, the earpieces didn't seem to do anything… until the kid in white spoke up.

"Um… Announcer? How did you learn to speak in gurgles?"

"Hey!" the girl realized aloud, surprising everyone yet again. "They work!"

"So does that mean they can understand us now?" the boy questioned.

"Indeed we can," said a woman in a dress that held a triangular symbol. "Would you mind telling us what kind of astonishing creature you are?"

The blue boy nodded to the orange girl, who stepped forward. "I'd like to start by saying our names, but… I'm afraid you won't be able to pronounce them. They're exclusively in our language. Moving on, we call ourselves Inklings. We live in the city of Inkopolis-"

"Which is the coolest place ever!" the green Inkling interrupted. "You can get all kinds of awesome gear and weapons, and the music we make is just rad! Oh! You should head down to Reef Park when you visit! That's where all the cool kids hang out! I can show you to my buddies, who I know will be very-"

"AHEM!"

He cut off his words. "Heh. Sorry. Got a little carried away."

"ANYWAY…" the girl continued, throwing a glare at the green Inkling. "In our… universe," she felt uncomfortable using that phrase. "We're an evolved species of squid that came into existence after humans went extinct twelve thousand years ago."

"EXTINCT?!" the winged kid wailed in panic. The boy elbowed her in the side. "Nice going."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know it was a sensitive subject?" she whispered back.

"By the gods, Pit, calm down!" the caped man shouted. "It's only in their world!"

"But hold on a second!" Pit cried. "If these guys are here, then… THEN WHAT YEAR IS IT RIGHT NOW?!"

"Don't think about it too hard, Pit," Said a woman with a staff. "It'll just make your brain sweat."

"Twelve thousand years of missed meals?" he whined. "Aw, man…"

"So, uh…" someone in blue armor asked. "How exactly did the humans die out in your world?"

The blue Inkling stepped forward. "By fighting amongst themselves," he answered. "Five world wars and countless smaller ones. During their last conflict, one of their nuclear warheads hit the planet's south pole. The explosion melted the ice cap and added to the rising sea levels, which had been doing so because of global warming. The danger went from threatening… to catastrophic."

Everyone stayed quiet as he continued. "Survivors tried to hide away from floods in underground cities. Others sealed themselves away in cryogenic chambers with hopes that they would reclaim their world. The flood reached high levels… wiping humanity off the face of the planet."

"Some of us hardly believe they ever existed at all," Three added.

"About ten thousand years later," the blue boy continued. "The water levels started to drop again. The planet's marine life evolved into intelligent, humanoid land-dwellers, like us. We experienced several historical events just like humanity's own, and we even reverse-engineered their technology."

"But there was one thing our ancestors craved above all else," the orange Inkling picked up. "Control over turf. Two thousand years ago, the first recorded Turf War took place. Ever since, it defined us, and in our time it's considered a popular sport."

"But we weren't the only creatures who got this far," Three continued. "The race calling themselves Octarians separated themselves from Inkling culture and were unpleasant about all the dry land. They waged war on us for control of the land."

"And you shot each other with paint," a giant turtle monster deduced. The green Inkling frowned at this, but the cyan one held him back.

"If an Inkling gets too much contact with a color of ink not their own, they get splatted," the blue one explained sternly. "And if there's no respawn point like there is in the games, it's over then and there."

"We were victorious in the Great Turf War, forcing the Octarians to retreat underground," Three continued. "But our troubles with them didn't stop there."

"In the recent years of the Mollusc Era," the orange one said. "They stole the Great Zapfish, which serves as Inkopolis' entire power source. Agent Three here tracked them down, defeated their leader, and successfully returned it. Having not learned their lesson, the Octarians tried again two years later. After we reclaimed the Zapfish once again, several Octolings reverted back to Inkling culture. Now, we live side-by-side once again."

"Um, Octolings?" said a bird-like creature.

"Like us, the Octolings take a humanoid shape," the pink Inkling explained. "But their head tentacles have suckers, unlike us."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" the orange Inkling realized. "We can also do this!" Jumping into the air, she morphed into her squid form and landed on the chamber floor with a splat.

She stared at the group and blinked twice. Some of them blinked back in disbelief.

"So you can turn yourselves into squid," a black-winged angel said. "Gee, how exciting. But don't you need water to swim in or something?"

The Inkling morphed back into her humanoid form as the other Inklings gasped in horror. "Water?! We dissolve if we touch that stuff!"

"Whoa," said a spiny blue creature. "You know, I don't do so well in water either. Pretty hard to run down there."

"So… can you swim?" Pit asked. The orange Inkling opened her mouth to answer, but the blue one stepped forward.

"Yes, we can! Observe!"

Taking out his Splattershot, he shot out ink into a ring-like shape. Diving in and turning into his squid form, he swam around and around and around.

"We can only do this in our own ink color," the orange one explained, the blue Inkling keeping on swimming. "And not only can we not swim in ink that's not our color, but it also slows us down if we step in it."

"And those eyes you have in your squid mode…" the fox creature muttered. "They remind me of something."

"Yeah! Me, of course!" a new voice called out. The green Inkling looked to the source of the voice… and screamed.

"AAAH! A talking hat! The hat's talking!"

"Whoa, whoa! Simmer down there, buddy!" the hat on Mario's head said, its eyes blinking where the M once was. "Sheesh, it's just like when I introduced myself to everyone else here…" Hopping off of Mario's head, the hat turned into a white bonnet. "Hiya! I'm Cappy, and I've been Mario's new buddy for quite a while!"

"And how long was this 'while'?" the pink one asked.

"Mario's original hat was shredded to bits," Cappy said sadly, knowing the plumber felt equally upset. "It was his trademark hat, too. So when I met him back in the Cap Kingdom, I took the form of his hat to carry on the title. And as long as I don't make a peep or open an eye, no one will even notice me!" Turning back into Mario's cap, he plopped back down onto the plumber's head.

"Which was quite an impressively long time, if you ask me," a mustached guy in a biker jacket muttered to himself.

The blue Inking popped out, clutching his head woozily from swimming around in circles. "So… any more questions?"

"I've got one," said the fox creature. "Are those ink rifles the only weapons you have?"

"Are you kidding?" the purple one shouted. "We've got entire arsenals! Shooters, Chargers, Sloshers, Splatlings, Dualies, Brellas, whatever makes a big enough mess!"

"Interesting…" said a figure encased in armor.

"Hmm… I don't feel too sure," said the spiny blue creature. "I kinda like myself in blue."

Hearing this, the blue Inkling turned and pointed to him. "You. Spiky guy. I like the way you think."

"Heh. I do what I can," he answered, giving him a thumbs-up. Next to him, the human wearing blue armor (the Inklings weren't sure he even was human) nodded in approval.

"Something still bothers me," said a male human with a red sword thing strapped to his back. "If we can't pronounce your names, then what are we supposed to call you guys?"

"I've been thinking about that, Shulk," said a woman in a blue gown. "Perhaps we can call them by their respective colors."

"By colors?" the spiky creature asked, counting off on his fingers. "As in Orange, Blue, Green, and so on?"

"Precisely."

"Sounds good to me," a kid in a baseball cap approved.

"Now that we've got ourselves situated," the fox creature spoke up. "We can show you around the place." He started to make his way for the lift…

"Wait!" Orange cried, holding out a hand to stop him. "There's… one last thing I need to tell you…" she turned to the other Inklings. "…all of you."

"Continue," said another woman in a gown.

She took a deep breath, looking ahead of herself and meeting the Smashers.

"Last night, the night before we came here… I had a dream. A strange one, maybe the weirdest I've ever had my whole life." She said. "In it, I was battling my best friend in a one-on-one Turf War. But I was interrupted when everything went dark. After I stood alone, confused, I heard a voice."

"A voice?" said the indigo Inkling.

Orange nodded at him. "A voice that… sang to me."

"A song?" said a man with a long broadsword in one hand. "The only song we know of is from the third tournament we held. Marth, do the honors and translate."

Nodding to his partner, Marth stabbed his sword into the ground and closed his eyes as if reciting a poem instead of singing.

"I've heard legends of that person," he began. "How he plunged into enemy territory… how he saved his homeland.

I've heard legends of that person, how he traveled the breadth of the land, reducing all he touched to rubble.

I've heard legends of that person… I've heard legends of that person…

Revered by many… I, too, revere him.

Feared by many… I, too, fear him.

Now, that person stands at my side. Now, that person stands at my side.

Now my friends are with me. Some of them were once heroes. Some, my mortal enemies. And as we face each other in battle, locked in combat…

…we shine ever brighter."

He rose, pulling his sword from the chamber floor. Orange looked at him before hesitantly responding.

"That was impressive, but… the song I heard was nowhere near like that. I only heard one verse. Anyway, I looked around for the source of the voice… but what I did find was a burning circle with a cross through it. Right behind me."

"The Smash symbol…" Pit realized.

"And all of you were standing beneath it. Watching me," Orange continued. As the flames grew brighter, the words of the voice rang in my mind."

"And what were those words?" Shulk asked.

She paused, taking in another breath.

"Colors weave into a spire of flame, distant sparks call to a past still unnamed, bear this torch against the cold of the night, search your soul and reawaken the undying light."

They stood in silence, absorbing the words.

"I think it was a message," Orange said. "Sent by you. Apparently, I believe something is coming and you want my help to fight against it. As in 'bear this torch against the cold of the night'."

"That is a really weird way of sending an invitation, squid kid," the spiny blue creature stated.

"That's the thing, Sonic," the fox creature corrected. "That… That wasn't us. We didn't do that to her."

"What?!" Orange gasped, a chill running through her body. "Buh… wha… B-but if that wasn't you…" she lowered her voice. "Then who… or what did?"

"Child…" said a woman in a blue dress, a wand in hand. "We have much to discuss when this is over."

"You see, we believe there is something coming," Marth said. "But we don't exactly know what it is yet. And… maybe we will need your help after all."

 _"On that, I agree,"_ the Announcer said. _"Inklings, I know you will be a great addition to the team. But for you to fully understand everything, you must first be familiar with Smash HQ. Smashers, show them around. Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man…"_ The Announcer's next word, spoken in the Inkling language, startled Orange. _"…remain here."_

"You… you know my true name?"

 _"As I said before, I know many things, young Inkling. Now come. To prepare yourself for this currently-unknown threat, you must know of those the Smashers had previously defeated."_

The Announcer began his explanation, but the female Inkling still had questions. This threat was one thing… but what really mattered was that she needed to find whatever caused that dream…

 **(A/N: I've been looking forward to writing the Inklings' chapter for an exceptionally long time, and I'm glad it's now out of the way. And with this one done, the Ultimate arc has now begun!**

 **P.S. I plan on making the Inklings sort of a main character in the Ultimate arc, particularly Orange. Alongside fighting alongside the Smashers, her true mission is to track down the source of her dream and the mysterious voice… which I've already planned out. What do you guys think about this?**

 **Until next time!)**


	61. The Flower With An Echo

Daisy Hills

Super Mario dimension

A blue Toad scurried through the village, an envelope in his hand and panting breathlessly. Staring at the symbol on the seal, the Toad groaned as he ran.

"Gosh, I've been looking all over!" he panted. "She'd better be here because it's certainly a long way to-WAH!"

He bumped into something and fell backward, dropping the envelope in the process. Moaning in slight pain, he stood back up and picked up the envelope.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" he cried, the black Yoshi he had run into sprawled out on the ground. Whining, the Yoshi stood up and brushed himself off. "I was just looking for the princess! I have an important message to deliver!"

The Yoshi's eyes lit up. It didn't take the Toad long to figure out what the dinosaur was thinking.

"Wait… you know where she is?"

The Yoshi nodded, pointing towards the fountain.

"Whew! Thanks a lot! Sarasaland's really far from here, and I'd have no choice but to go there if I didn't have any luck here!" The Toad waved goodbye to the Yoshi, sprinting towards the fountain.

"Huff, huff… Princess! Princess!" he called out, coming to a stop and gasping for air. The nearby crowd of Toads and Koopa Troopas cleared the way. "I… have an urgent message for you!" he held out the envelope… which was taken by a gloved hand.

"Hmm…" the figure muttered, catching sight of the symbol on the seal. "Ha! Well, it's about time!"

…

"No kidding!" Blue gasped, eyes lit up in amazement. "You actually saved an entire race of colorful aliens?"

"They're called Wisps, kid," Sonic replied to the Inkling. "And they're really friendly once you get to know them well."

The lobby of Smash HQ was bustling with activity, some of the fighters sharing their adventures with others in their downtime. They were excited to learn about what each other had been through.

The indigo Inkling wore an expression of nervousness as Morton aimed his Splattershot… backward with the nozzle pointed right at his face.

"I'm sorry about the others like you," Mega Man told R.O.B. "But just as I fight for robots back in my world, so too will I fight for you."

"Acknowledged," R.O.B. beeped.

"Rrrgh, you got lucky that time!" Bowser snarled, holding his wrist as Diddy Kong hopped up and down, congratulating a confident Donkey Kong. "This isn't over, banana breath! The king of arm-wrestling shall retake his throne!"

Kirby tried rolling along the floor like Jigglypuff, only to fall on his face. Pit kept noticing Cloud giving him stern looks.

"You remind me of Sephiroth too much," he simply said. "They called him the one-winged angel… we have a history."

Greninja and Sheik did a series of synchronized ninja poses, some of them with their eyes closed.

Pac-Man and Pikachu rested against each other, tired from their previous match.

Near the main doors, Mario stood with Peach and Rosalina while the green Inkling was telling Luigi about the theft of the Great Zapfish. The green brother nodded and listened closely… before his eyes moved to the entrance and went as wide as mushrooms.

"And then… Luigi?" the Inkling noticed. "Are you feeling okay… wait, are you blushing?"

Luigi just stammered nervously as his cheeks turned a light pink… and with a lovesick sigh, he fainted and collapsed to the floor in a thump. Curious as what caused his bro to react like that, Mario turned to the doors… and gasped.

A woman just like Peach and Rosalina stood at the entrance, with brown hair and a yellow-orange gown. A smirk covered her face, eyes resting on the unconscious Luigi. "Aw, is that really all I get from him?" she asked with fake sadness, attempting to hide a chuckle.

"Princess Daisy!" Peach recognized the newcomer. "How splendid of you to join us here!"

Mario instinctively did a welcoming bow as Rosalina floated forward. "Many citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom were requesting you to be one of the new members. This will certainly please them much."

Noticing the new arrival, the orange Inkling rushed up, knocking over Bowser Jr.'s Clown Car in the process and earning a yelp from the prince. "Whoa, another newbie!" she exclaimed. "And… huh, you almost look exactly like her." She pointed to Peach, who warmly smiled.

"Well, the two of us have been close friends for a while now," Daisy replied. "Isn't that right, Peach?"

"True. Although I'm absolutely sure that I'm not the energetic one."

"And that's why they wanted me!" she supported. "After talking down to Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser, I can certainly step up to all the rest!"

"You know…" Orange said. "I think you'll make a fine Echo Fighter!"

Daisy grew puzzled. "Um… what's an Echo Fighter?"

"I heard about it just before you came in!" the Inkling explained. "Basically, Echo Fighters are considered copies of other fighters."

"HEY!" Dark Pit snapped, his white counterpart not too far away. "I am NOT a copy! Because think about it… if I was a copy, why would I kick my own butt?" Pit just smirked at him.

Roy and Chrom stood side-by-side while Marth and Lucina halted their current conversation. Mario took out his doctor's stethoscope, adding his medical persona into the discussion.

Slightly recovered from passing out, Luigi shimmied forward and gave out a sheepish wave. "And we consider him to be the 'original' echo fighter," the Inkling finished, pointing a thumb at him.

"Well then…" Daisy began, cupping Luigi's cheek. "It won't be entirely your fault if you go on easy on me, hm?" She pecked him on the face, making him stand up straight with wide eyes and a tingle.

Daisy moved past Luigi, who sighed again… and collapsed into Mario's arms. Mario just rolled his eyes with a groan.

"Oh, mama mia…"

 **(A/N: Let's see, Daisy and the concept of Echo Fighters? Check! Next up is something I originally planned to be three fighters in one chapter, but I decided to just lower it to two. Since they're rather… dark.)**


	62. A Piercing Screech

Metroid dimension

The portal flashed open in empty space, filling the starry blackness. Samus' orange gunship flew out, inbound for a set of coordinates on its monitor.

"We should be closing in any moment now," the bounty hunter announced, turning to her two passengers. To her right, Mario tightened his gloves and curled his fists. To her left, Mega Man drank down the contents of an E-Tank, discarding the empty blue can.

"On where? I don't see anything," the Blue Bomber commented. "You sure the Announcer's instructions were clear?"

"I'm sure," Samus replied. "According to him, there's someone he's had his eye on for a while now. He needs us to investigate and check up on whoever it is. See if he's worth recruiting."

"Wait… what's that?" Mega Man pointed out into the stars. Following his finger, Samus took in the sight of a space station close by. She realized that's where the coordinates were located.

"Whoever we're looking for is in there," she deduced. "I'll try and make contact." Searching the ship's controls, she pressed down on a button to open a comm channel.

"Attention, unknown facility," She spoke clearly. "This is Samus Aran, requesting permission to land." She let go of the button, awaiting a response.

Nothing came.

Mario scratched his head, a brow raised in confusion. Frowning, Samus pressed on the button again.

"This is Samus Aran, requesting permission to land. Do you copy?"

She released, eyes locked on the station.

Still nothing. The comms were silent, even after a full minute of waiting.

"Something's not right," Mega Man muttered. "They're not answering."

"I don't like this…" Cappy said, his eyes full of worry. "What if something happened in there? And what about our mystery person?"

"We're gonna have to find out," Samus answered. "I'm moving us into the hangar." She moved the ship forward, the thrusters at a steady power.

Maneuvering the gunship into the station's hangar, Samus set it down and switched off the power. Rising from her seat, she checked her suit's power levels and ammo. She turned to Mario, who nodded at her. She then turned to Mega Man, who, with a determined look, converted his right hand into his Mega Buster.

"Alright, here's the plan," she began, the trio emerging from the top of the ship and jumping to the ground below. "We search the place, try to find out what happened, and track down our mystery person. But the only precaution I have is that nobody goes alone. I don't want whatever did this get you. Got it?"

"Roger," Mega Man replied.

"Understood," Cappy added.

"Good. Let's go."

…

Holding his Mega Buster ahead of him, Mega Man aimed it down every nook and cranny he could find. His Variable Weapon Systems on standby, he pre-selected certain weapons in case he was ambushed.

Mario stood on high alert, Cappy's eyes moving in the direction he wasn't looking in. Samus made sure nowhere was left unchecked… but so far, they haven't had any luck. Mario shook his head when Samus looked at him expectantly.

The trio moved down a hallway, the only sounds being that of their own footsteps. A large metal door lay at the end of the hallway… but before Samus could walk towards it, something on the wall caught her attention.

Claw marks. Big ones. Four large gashes in the metal surface.

This was the work of some kind of lifeform. A creature being used as a test subject and escaping, perhaps? Samus couldn't think of other possibilities… because something about those claw marks seemed awfully familiar. And not in a good way.

"Found something," Mega Man said, drawing the attention of her and Mario. Walking over to the crouched robot, she noticed he was looking at a body. A body encased in armor and a cannon on its arm.

"No life signs," he reported as Samus took a closer look. "And armed, so he tried to fight. But he lost." Turning the body over so she could see its face, Samus saw a helmet with a blue visor.

"This… this is a Galactic Federation Marine," she realized. "This is a Federation station we're on."

"They were attacked by something," Mega Man added. "I found an audio file… I'll see if I can access it." Pressing a finger to the side of the dead soldier's helmet, something buzzed as the message began to play.

The first things they heard were shouting and weapons blazing. Gunfire echoed and screams rang out. Breathless panting came into earshot, followed by a panicked voice.

 _"Federation Command… Federation Command, come in! This is trooper designation one-nine-eight-six! We are under attack!"_ An explosion followed, causing the voice to gasp. _"It's… it's him! It's-AAAAAAGH!"_

The audio file cut and Samus noticed something she never saw earlier: a hole right through the trooper's torso and back. Something had run him through. Mega Man grew puzzled.

"Who is 'him'?"

A loud, distant screeching noise filled the hallway as if something had answered the robot. Standing up in a flash, both Samus and Mega Man aimed their weapons…

…at the door at the end of the hallway.

"Something attacked the Federation personnel on this station… and it's right through there," Samus whispered, pointing at the door. "Follow my lead… and stay quiet. We don't want to alert it."

The trio moved up to the door, and Samus typed in a command on the nearby console to open it. The doors began to move apart… but stopped no less than a quarter through.

Samus sighed. "It's jammed."

Mario stepped forward, motioning for the bounty hunter to step aside. Placing both hands on one door, he pulled with all his might.

The door still didn't budge. Letting go, he wiped his brow in exhaustion.

"Let me have a shot at that," Mega Man said, reverting his Mega Buster back into his hand. "Guts Man's Super Arm should do the trick."

Placing himself right in front of the doors, the Blue Bomber put both hands on each door… and pushed with clenched teeth. The metal screeched in protest but gave in to the immense force. Mega Man gave a hard shove, forcing both doors open.

Samus and Mario winced at the sudden high-pitched noise, causing Mega Man to freeze up. "Sorry…"

Samus only moved past him, followed by Mario. Steeling himself, Mega Man followed them through the doors and onto a narrow, metal bridge in a large, circular room. Their footsteps echoed throughout the chamber.

In the darkness, the blue of Mega Man's helmet and the green of Samus' Power Suit seemed to glow. All three of them kept their eyes peeled for anything unusual. Samus looked straight ahead, where another door rested at the end of the bridge.

As she kept walking slowly along the bridge, Samus couldn't help but feel… something off. Something familiar back when she and Pikachu retrieved her suit in that Subspace Army facility.

She couldn't place it, but that wasn't the point. She had to stay focused, find this mysterious person, and get them all off the station before something happened to them.

The feeling gnawed at the back of her mind, making her stop in her tracks. She knew what it was immediately… they weren't alone in here.

Beneath her suit's helmet, Samus closed her eyes, took a deep breath…

…and spun around, cannon at the ready. She prepared herself for the attacker to rush in from behind, or for Mario and Mega Man's shocked faces.

But they were gone. Nowhere in sight. She was all by herself now.

Samus glanced at the bridge below. All that remained was Mario's hat. Cappy peeked his eyes open… and Samus saw they were full of fear.

"Cappy?" she whispered as quietly as she could. "What's going on?"

Her reply came not from him, but from the area around her. The bridge shook, causing Cappy to slightly bounce and Samus to readjust her stance. The bridge vibrated again… and Cappy looked to the bounty hunter.

"Samus… RUN."

The bridge exploded from beneath him, jolting Samus back. A large, alien shape burst into view, eyes aglow with rage and mouth agape in a vicious snarl.

And Samus' body instantly flooded with fear. She knew that shape. Those reptilian wings. That long, spindly tail. And that animalistic, pterosaur-like head.

As her eyes widened, all of her memories of him came back at once. From her childhood to their many encounters. Some she believed him to be destroyed… only to come back time and time again.

"It… can't… be…"

SSHHRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWGGG!

Ridley bellowed, the sound a blood-curdling shriek that echoed across the chamber. His eyes locked on Samus, the dragon-like alien caught the falling Cappy and twirled him on his claw, a low growl emanating from his maw.

"Help me…" the hat pleaded.

Instinct took over for Samus. Gritting her teeth, she aimed her cannon and fired a missile. The projectile screamed through the air, hitting the Space Pirate leader in the face. With a howl of pain, Ridley dropped Cappy, sending the hat falling down to the bottom of the chamber.

Shaking his head, Ridley gripped the handrail of the bridge with one menacing claw. Staring down at Samus, he growled as the two of them made eye contact. Her cannon charging up, Samus aimed right at Ridley again, almost spitting out her words.

"This is for my parents, you ugly piece of-!"

Ridley shrieked out again, shooting forward. With a scream of her own, Samus released her charged shot. Unfortunately, the ball of plasma energy simply sailed over Ridley's form, its target staying low and zeroing in on Samus.

Before the bounty hunter could react, Ridley blasted out a huge fireball that swallowed her up in seconds. The resulting explosion caused the bridge to groan and break away. His own section on the verge of collapse, Ridley beat his wings and got airborne.

He stared at the fiery cloud and smoke, rumbling lowly now that it was finished. Perhaps this Federation station could be a base for his Space Pirate forces…

He smelled something inside the cloud, and he grumbled curiously. He peered closer, growling as he did so…

…something shot up into the air. His gleaming eyes followed the object, which somersaulted and came right for him. Ridley recognized the face with narrowed eyes.

Clad in her Zero Suit, Samus slammed into Ridley's face with a kick. Backflipping off, she fired out two blasts from her Paralyzer that smacked into Ridley's torso. Shaking off the effects, he lunged forward…

…and snagged Samus in his claw.

Watching his prey writhe and struggle in his grip, Ridley brought the woman up to his face. He glared at her with malevolent eyes, silently taunting her. He knows that it was her parents he slaughtered that day. He knows she took every chance she had to kill him. But even with these new friends of hers, they still didn't stand a chance.

Hissing in a threatening manner, Ridley held out his claw… and dropped her. He watched as she fell towards the bottom of the chamber. To ensure her death, Ridley blasted what remained of the bridge, and let the station's artificial gravity do the rest.

Samus took in quick breaths as she fell, trying to think of her next move… and fast. Her eyes fell on her feet… and lit up.

She was nearing the chamber's floor fast. Activating her Jet Boots as soon as she was close enough, she let the equipment slow her descent and touched down on the metallic floor.

It all made sense now: Ridley had attacked this station…but why? To draw her attention and end this once and for all? But the most important question was, why couldn't he just stay…?

Something interrupted her thoughts. Samus turned her head upward… noticing the falling bridge debris too late.

Pieces smashed down all around her, one of them landing on top of her and pinning her down. And up above, the notorious shriek of Ridley echoed through the room… and her ears.

Samus lay nearly motionless, all of her battles with that monster repeating themselves in her mind. None of this was supposed to be happening… she remembered her last encounter all so well.

He was supposed to be finished. Gone. Her parents avenged.

Another clone. That had to be the reason. One with the memories of the original… along with the intelligence and the sadistic nature.

No. She wouldn't be defeated here. She'd end this Ridley, just as she ended one before. And back at the base… that had to be another clone the Subspace Army created, right?

Something stuck out from underneath a piece of bridge debris. Upon closer look, the breath left her when she recognized it… an arm cannon. And not the one belonging to her Power Suit.

She was so caught up in fighting Ridley that she had forgotten about the others. Did Ridley get them, too?

She grunted, lifting the debris off of her with all her Chozo-enhanced strength. Scrambling to her feet, she grabbed the Paralyzer, reconfigured it into its whip state…

SKKRRRRAAAAAAWWK!

The shriek echoed, making her freeze and glance up. Ridley was still up there… did he know she was still alive?

Quickly making her way over to more bridge debris, she sliced it apart with the Paralyzer. Holstering it shortly after, she kneeled down and brushed bits of metal away…

…and saw a trophy of the Blue Bomber beneath it.

Ridley must have stealthily ambushed and incapacitated them. But at least they were still with her. Samus gently placed her hand on the base of the trophy, watching it flash with light. When the flash faded, all that remained was a weary Mega Man.

"Ugh…" he groaned, opening his eyes faintly. "S-Samus? What are you-?"

The woman put a finger to her lips, and the robot instantly shut up. She helped him up, and he put a hand to his head.

"The last thing I remembered…" he whispered. "…was something grabbing me. And then… everything went dark before I could do anything. Wait… where's Mario?"

"Down here, too," Samus whispered back. "We need to look for him before…"

THOOM!

Samus dragged Mega Man behind a piece of bridge debris for cover. Ridley rose from his landing, growling and sniffing the air. As Samus narrowed her eyes at the creature, Mega Man's eyes went wide with horror.

Ridley crouched low, sniffing the ground and prowling like a predator. Gripping the piece of debris Samus and Mega Man were hiding behind, he turned his head in several directions. Unfortunately, if he looked beneath him, their cover would be blown.

Samus kept her eyes on the creature as he walked past them, lifting up pieces of wreckage and dropping them when he found no sign of his prey. She realized what he was doing when he threw away another piece.

"He's hunting for me," she whispered to Mega Man. "He dropped an entire bridge to try and kill me. Go find Mario."

"What? But what about our mystery guy?"

"Just go!" she hissed, prompting Mega Man to sneak off. Readying her Paralyzer again, Samus quietly moved away as Ridley continued his search.

…

Mega Man had so many questions.

What was that thing? He'd seen it before from matches on Pyrosphere… but he could have sworn it was a lot bigger. And he learned that if someone dealt enough damage, it could fight for them temporarily… would that be the case here?

Making his way through pieces of the smashed bridge, he ducked underneath a low opening… and saw something out of the corner of his eye.

It looked like something dark and blue. A Federation survivor? He didn't have the time to check. Converting his hand into his Mega Buster just to be safe, he searched the demolished ruins of the bridge. He looked around for any signs of red and blue colors, brown boots, or a hat with eyes.

He didn't find either of those… because he found a trophy just like Mario, standing in a battle pose with one hand holding a fireball. He quietly moved up to it, keeping a lookout for that dragon-thing. Now, what was it that he was supposed to do if he defeated somebody in a match?

Right. Touch the trophy and revive them. With his other hand, he placed it on the trophy's base. Mega Man stood up, watching it flash with light…

…and heard a sudden growl of confusion.

"Oh, no…" he realized. He looked up… and the first thing he saw was the dragon creature's head whirled towards him.

The light from the trophy had drawn its attention.

Mario stood, shaking his head in a dizzy state. His eyes wide in fear, Mega Man took aim…

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Solar pellets hit the dragon creature in the head, making it snarl in pain. Seeing the creature, Mario jumped back in surprise.

"Long story short: I think this is the thing that attacked the station!" Mega Man shouted as Samus ran back up to them. "We gotta subdue it and find our mystery guy!"

Mario nodded, clenching his fists. He moved in to jump at the creature… but an energy sphere slammed into him, sending him flying into some debris. With a gasp, Mega Man whirled around as Samus did the same…

From behind them, a figure floated out of the darkness. A figure… that resembled that Samus. Its suit was black and its visor was a light blue. Upon seeing it, Samus' eyes went wide.

"What?" she whispered. "But… but I destroyed it… on the planet Phaaze."

"You know this thing?" Mega Man asked before groaning. "What am I saying? Of course you know it. It looks just like you, after- ACK!"

A monstrous claw snagged him and lifted him into the air. Before long, the Blue Bomber found himself face-to-face with the dragon creature. It growled, eyes locked on its captive.

Wrestling his Buster free, Mega Man fired off several more shots that hit the creature's face. The beast howled, and Mega Man saw the open mouth as an opportunity. Taking aim, he fired a Crash Bomber inside.

The dragon creature's snarls halted, the Crash Bomber attaching itself in its throat. The weapon blew in moments, forcing the creature to drop Mega Man and shriek again, coughing out smoke as it did so.

"Oof!" Mega Man grunted, hitting the floor and rolling to a stop near the other two Smashers. Mario stood ready to face Samus' counterpart.

"So… what's the plan?" the Blue Bomber asked, the dragon thing snarling nearby. Holding her Paralyzer steady, Samus stared down the creature.

"Mega Man, take Dark Samus."

"Dark Samus?" he repeated.

"A Metroid/human hybrid of me created out of pure Phazon," she replied. "I'll explain later. Mario and I will keep Ridley occupied."

"So you know that thing, too?"

Samus seemed to narrow her eyes. "Yes." She said coldly.

Mega Man aimed his Buster at Dark Samus, who raised its own cannon. Samus somersaulted on top of another piece of bridge debris while Mario charged forward. With a roar, the dragon thing- Ridley- swooped down and snatched Mario in its claw, flying off across the chamber.

Samus jumped up after them, Paralyzer in its whip form. Striking it across Ridley's side, the creature howled and released Mario, who landed on his feet and tracked his enemy.

Mega Man took off running, taking shots at Dark Samus as it floated after in pursuit. Sliding behind a debris piece as cover, Mega Man popped out and kept firing. Dark Samus returned fire, prompting Mega Man to duck behind the debris… until he saw Dark Samus fire a missile.

The Blue Bomber was blown back as the missile struck his cover, obliterating it to smaller metallic fragments. Rising to his feet, Mega Man charged in again, this time equipping a Metal Blade. He tossed the circular cog at Dark Samus…

…who caught it without breaking a sweat.

Mega Man stood shocked, barely sliding underneath the cog when Dark Samus threw it right back at him. Kicking it in the legs followed by a blast to the head, Mega Man sprung up and attacked with a Mega Upper. Converting his hands into electrodes for a Spark Shock, he prepared to drive his arms into Dark Samus' body to neutralize it…

Dark Samus generated blue tentacles to burst from the ground, knocking Mega Man back and causing his electrodes to revert back into hands. Groaning, he rose to a sitting position.

Dark Samus raised its cannon into the air, shooting out four spheres that began to home in on the Blue Bomber. Reacting quickly, Mega Man rolled into a crouching stance to avoid one sphere, blasting wildly. Rolling again to dodge the other spheres, taking whatever shots he could, Mega Man moved in closer to Dark Samus.

Getting into melee range again, Dark Samus whacked Mega Man across the face with its cannon, kneed him in the chest, and rolled up into a ball. The Morph Ball too small for Mega Man's blasts to hit it, Dark Samus rolled around and dropped bombs at the robot's feet. Mega Man noticed them too late before they blew and sent him skyward.

Chasing after him, Dark Samus slammed into Mega Man with a Screw Attack, blasting him to the ground with another cannon blast. Crashing through a piece of debris, Mega Man rolled out of the way as Dark Samus' fist plowed through where his head would have been. Dashing away, he jumped to the top of another debris piece, gaining the high ground and readying his Buster.

"Focus, Rock…" he told himself. "It's just like another Robot Master…" Taking aim again, he blasted at Dark Samus, who blasted back and forced him to hop behind the debris fragment for cover.

…

While the Blue Bomber dealt with her Phazon counterpart, Samus raced through the maze of bridge wreckage with Paralyzer in hand. Mario jumped from piece to piece, Ridley chasing after him and throwing aside chunks. Sliding underneath one piece, Samus blasted him in the leg. With a screech, Ridley shot a fireball at her, causing her to jump out of the way… and latch her plasma whip around his snout.

Ridley flailed wildly, throwing Samus into the wall and freeing himself. Picking up a chunk of bridge debris, he threw it at the bounty hunter. Seeing this just in time, Samus rolled away as it smashed against the chamber wall.

She really wished Pikachu was here… his lightning powers worked great on the Space Pirates' vicious leader. But she just had Mario and Mega Man, so she'd have to make do.

"Hey, Mario!" Cappy called as the plumber raced between bridge wreckage. "Remember that dragon we fought at the Ruined Kingdom? This reminds me of it in so many ways! Although, I don't think this thing breathes lightning."

Mario gave Cappy a stern glance.

"Right, right! Flashbacks aside, let's see if we can get that thing! You know the drill; throw me and let me do the rest!"

Nodding, Mario jumped into the air and tossed Cappy right at Ridley, who had just slammed Samus to the ground. Noticing the spinning hat, Ridley spun around… and swatted Cappy out of the air.

"Aaaah! Capture failed! Capture failed!" he cried, landing in another piece of bridge debris.

Mario rushed to retrieve his hat, sliding underneath a claw swipe and rolling out of the way when Ridley stomped down. Tossing pieces of bridge debris out of the way, Ridley roared as he chased after the running plumber.

A few blasts from the Paralyzer were enough to draw Ridley's attention to Samus, who kept pulling the trigger over and over through clenched teeth. As he advanced, Ridley fought the Paralyzer's effects as Mario slapped his hat back on.

Samus backed up until she had nowhere else to go, shooting again and again at the very thing she hated with every fiber of her being. Mario tried to rush back in to aid her… only to jump back to avoid Ridley's deadly tail. Ridley opened his maw in another roar, closing in for the kill.

"Coming through!" Mega Man called, sliding underneath the beast and confusing it…

RRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!

A sphere of plasma energy struck Ridley's head, making him screech in pain and drop to the ground. A rumble escaped his being as he fell.

"Huh… didn't think that would work for a second there," Mega Man said, turning to Dark Samus, whose charged shot had hit Ridley instead of the robot. "Looks like you're outnumbered."

The trio rushed towards Dark Samus, who tried to fend them all off at once. However, it was unable to keep up. Pummeling from Mario and a missile sent back it at from his cape, taking a blow from Mega Man's own charged shot, and a Boost Kick from Samus sent it down for the count…

…and into a trophy in a flash of light.

"Well…" Mega Man said, retracting his Buster. "I think we just found our mystery guy."

"I don't understand…" Samus muttered to herself. "How can it be..?"

"What makes you so sure?" Cappy asked the robot.

"Is it that obvious?" he replied. "Pit's got a dark double of himself, and this is a double of Samus. This has 'Echo Fighter' written all over it. Now, let's get it back to the ship."

"…Alright," Samus said quietly. Mega Man noticed unease in her tone… but chose not to bring it up. Finding another door that was blocked off by a piece of debris until Ridley threw it, Mario led the group onwards.

…

Reaching the main hangar after a while, the trio entered the gunship. Samus sat down at the controls, her mind flustered with confusion and questions alike. How was it that Dark Samus had returned?

"So… mind telling us who your dark side over here is?" Cappy asked, eyes gesturing to the trophy.

"Dark Samus," the bounty hunter replied, powering up her ship's systems. "After I defeated Metroid Prime, it grabbed me and took my Phazon Suit before dissolving in the substance."

"And just what is this 'phase-on' stuff?" Mega Man questioned.

"A highly radioactive and dangerous organic substance," Samus answered, warming up the ship's thrusters. "The Chozo call it the Great Poison. It's extremely corrosive, killing anything it touches in seconds. It's been known to destroy entire planets."

"And Dark Samus is made up of that?" Mega Man guessed.

"Metroid Prime was reborn using elements from itself and my Phazon Suit, giving it a new form. During my final battle with it, Dark Samus merged with Aurora Unit Three Thirteen, an organic supercomputer. I destroyed Three Thirteen, which had developed a connection to the planet Phaaze, the source of the Phazon. And Dark Samus… was annihilated with no trace left behind."

"So… you're saying…"

Samus nodded. "Dark Samus… is supposed to be destroyed." _Along with something else…_

Mario cupped his chin in thought as Cappy spoke up. "We need to find out why it's back… and soon."

"On that, I agree," Samus replied… before her ship's scanners beeped wildly. Systems flashed red, detecting an incoming threat. Her eyes rested on a monitor, which read:

 _WARNING. Threat detected. Identification: Geoform 187._

"No…"

SHHRRRRREEEEEEEEE!

A high-pitched shriek echoed through the hangar… and the doors blew open. Ridley forced his way through, screeching at the sight of the gunship.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Mega Man cried. Gritting her teeth, Samus rose her gunship from the floor… and directed full power to the thrusters.

The gunship blasted away from the hangar and the station, racing out into open space. To Samus' horror, the alert didn't go away. Another screech reverberated from around them.

Ridley was still on them, taking off from the hangar in pursuit. On the gunship's right side, a devastating purple plasma beam shot off into the stars.

"He's gaining on us! DO something!" Cappy cried. Samus held the controls tight.

"Hang on!" She called, turning the ship around as another beam screamed from behind them. Mario and Mega Man were almost sent tumbling from the maneuver. The gunship roared and zoomed across space, dodging past beam after beam…

…until one beam struck the left side of the ship. Samus grunted as alarms blared, ignoring a damage report and narrowing her eyes angrily.

"We're hit!" Mega Man shouted. "We gotta go, now!"

Samus looped the craft around, steering the ship until Ridley appeared right in front of it. Targeting systems beeped, a reticle hovering over him.

"You are not taking ANYTHING else from me!" Samus screamed, smashing her thumbs down on the controls. Two energy beams blasted out from the front of the ship, connecting with Ridley.

The Space Pirate leader howled as he burst into flames, dropping out of sight. His screams died down, which was the only thing Samus heard other than her controlled breathing.

"Let's… head back," she panted, pulling on a lever just below the rest of the controls. She still needed to get used to it… for it was a new attachment.

After the fourth tournament, Mii scientists had researched recovered Smash Stone fragments, trying to harness its power of interdimensional travel. After weeks of this, they had reached a solution: extracting essence from the fragments and placing them in capsules that, when thrown, could open a portal between dimensions. Others created beam emplacements with capsules inside and attached them to various vehicles… Samus' gunship among them.

Right beneath the cockpit, that same beam attachment sparkled with blue lightning and fired a concentrated ray of blue-white light ahead of the craft. The ray expanded, leaving a swirling hole in space that the gunship flew through.

But just before it could seal itself off, a snarling draconic alien, smoking from a full-on laser blast, beat its wings and followed the ship through. The portal vanished soon after, leaving behind nothing but the abandoned station and the vast emptiness of stars.

…

A Mii service crew rushed down to the hangar to see what they could do about the gunship's damage. Moving past them, Samus, Mario, and Mega Man entered the main lobby with Dark Samus' trophy in hand.

"Mission accomplished," the bounty hunter spoke, setting down the trophy. "Do whatever you can for it. I need to speak with the Announcer."

"What for?" Dark Pit asked, examining the trophy.

"Nothing too serious. I just have some… questions for him."

"Knock yourself out."

Samus brushed the response aside, making her way towards the lift that led to the Announcer's chamber. Holstering the Paralyzer and pressing the button, she crossed her arms while the descent began.

To her, it felt like half an hour before she reached her destination, even if it was actually a minute. Striding up to the central pedestal, she activated it and watched the sphere rise into the air.

 _"Ah, Samus,"_ the Announcer began, noticing her expression. _"You appear to be… conflicted. Is something the matter?"_

"Mario, Mega Man, and I have retrieved our newest addition at the coordinates you gave us," she explained. "An abandoned Galactic Federation facility. And I have something to ask you…"

 _"Continue."_

Samus leaned in close, staring right at the sphere. "Why is Dark Samus still alive?"

The sphere hovered back slightly. _"Dark Samus? As in Metroid Prime's new form?"_

Samus was confused on the inside. He sounded like he didn't know what she was talking about… but he said he already knew who it was, didn't he?

"Yes," she replied. "Dark Samus survives. But that is impossible. I destroyed it on Phaaze, and nothing of it remained afterward. So how can this be?"

 _"Hmm…"_ the Announcer mumbled, the sphere rotating towards the ground. _"This was unexpected… I never intended for Dark Samus to be present there, even it means another Echo Fighter joining our ranks."_

Samus was taken aback. "What?" Did this mean Dark Samus wasn't the target they were after? "What is the meaning of this?"

 _"The coordinates were not incorrect, Samus. Your target was indeed at the station… and the clues he left behind served as means to prepare you."_

Not incorrect? At the station? Clues?!

Then this could mean only one thing. If Dark Samus wasn't their target, and if there was something else with them in there…

Inhuman screeches and howls reverberated through her mind, the signs and the recent battle replaying themselves in her mind. As one more shriek rang out in her head… her next words were at an equal volume.

"You wanted HIM?!"

…

Ridley beat his wings, shaking off the laser's effects with a rumble. After following his prey's craft through the vortex in space, he had arrived here… and lost the trail.

Again he had failed to reunite Samus with her family. Again had she bested him. But this was not over…

The scent of smoke entered his nostrils. Faint, but present. Growling, the Cunning God of Death flew after the dwindling trail, needing to act quickly before it vanished.

The trail led him to a large tower-like building near a cliffside. Ridley could smell it: Samus was in there. And she wasn't alone… he could smell others. Unique, but unfamiliar. It mattered not. Should they fight him, they would all lose… and this rivalry would be settled for good.

Snarling, Ridley flew to a fitting altitude and sped towards the building. His eyes narrowed, detecting three lifeforms near one of the large glass windows…

…

"Samus doesn't seem too keen on the new guy," Shulk said, striding down the hall with Lucina and Pikachu by his side. "She seems rather… troubled."

"Perhaps she has a past with the newcomer that does not sit well with her," Lucina deduced, Pikachu nodding in agreement. Shulk only turned to her. "Most of us have been through something similar," he said. "Mario and Bowser were enemies in their world, as are Link and Ganondorf. Then there's Fox and Wolf, so they could show Samus there's no need to-"

Shulk suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes acting as if they were staring off into space. Lucina halted, turning to him in confusion. "Shulk?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Pika, pika?"

"GET DOWN!"

He lunged, knocking Lucina to the ground. The instant he did so, something big crashed through the large window, the blowback large enough to send Pikachu flying out of her grasp. With a scream, the Pokémon skidded along the floor, coming to a stop at an intersection.

"Pikachuuu…" he moaned, shaking his head and standing up. His ears suddenly perked up, picking up a large growl from just nearby. Turning in the direction where the thing had flown in from, Pikachu's jaw dropped as some kind of monster rose to its feet. Claw marks were present in the floor, indicating it too had come to a stop.

Its eyes flashed open, its wings spread apart…

SSHHHRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWG!

Pikachu cringed at the high-pitched sound, Shulk and Lucina covering their ears. Standing firm and narrowing his eyes, Pikachu stared down the winged beast… and recognized it.

This was Ridley, the monster he had encountered back in the Subspace facility. He had helped Samus defeat it and gave it a strong shock with his Thunder attack. And he attacked the Falcon Flyer when he was escaping the bomb factory. What was HE doing here? Did he manage to escape Subspace after the bomb factory blew?

Ridley screeched again, speeding right for him.

"Pika, PIKA!"

Apparently, he hadn't learned his lesson last time. Pikachu's body sparked with lightning, the little Pokémon ready to give him another crash course in electricity. The beast closed in, prepared to snatch him up with a menacing claw…

Pikachu suddenly felt himself being lifted from the ground at an incredibly fast pace, and he found himself flying down the intersecting hall in a pair of gloved hands.

"What the heck were you thinking, buddy? That thing could've torn you to shreds!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Pikachu noticed Sonic looking down at him with a relieved expression. "You're lucky I got here on time!"

Ridley roared out from behind them. Looking behind him, Sonic noticed him flying right at them, mouth open in a snarl. "Wuh-oh! Here comes ugly! Hang on!"

Sonic made a sharp right turn at another intersection, Ridley nearly overshooting it before flying after in hot pursuit. His roars and screeches were enough to alert any nearby Smashers, but in case that wasn't the case…

"Outta the way! One side! Hedgehog comin' through!"

Sonic sped past surprised Smashers, who soon dove to the ground to avoid Ridley's swooping form. Luigi sprang into Pit's arms and Fox clung to a wall to avoid them both, the angel whooping. "Ridley confirmed!"

Upon spotting Ridley, Fox bolted for a part of the wall. Lifting up a hidden panel, he slammed his palm onto a red button.

The hallways flashed with red light and beeped wildly. The monitors lit up with the words "INTRUDER ALERT" on them. R.O.B. tracked Ridley's location, broadcasting it to several monitors for Smashers to intercept…

…

"The fans wanted HIM to join?!" Samus roared, pointing her Paralyzer at the floating sphere before her. "And you approved this?! Do you even know what that monster had done to me?!"

 _"I am fully aware of Ridley's actions, Samus,"_ he spoke calmly. _"I also realized that you, of all people, would have objections."_

"Well, guess what?! You predicted right! Neither of us can trust that murderous beast!"

 _"Ridley is a villain, just like Bowser and Ganondorf. And not only have the fans requested him, I believe his deadly tenacity will aid us against our mysterious enemy."_

"The only thing it will aid is our destruction!"

 _"Tell me, Samus… what is one thing Bowser tells you from time to time?"_

"Why should I care about him right now? Ridley and I are enemies, nether of us stopping until one of us is dead. And Ridley is SUPPOSED to be dead!"

 _"Bowser says that if anyone is to destroy Mario, it will be him and only him. The same is true for most rivalries: Ganondorf will protect Link only because he believes himself to be the one who does him in. Bowser has protected Mario because of his own belief… and you and Ridley are no different."_

"Ridley doesn't know the meaning of protection, only to take. He took the lives of my parents, he tried to steal the baby Metroid for his own purposes, AND he is the leader of a group on intergalactic thieves!"

 _"Ridley is an intelligent being. You know this more than anyone else. Like you, they'll also believe he isn't meant to participate… for some reasons over others. They may choose to accept or decline Ridley… but Ridley can choose for himself. The two of you can make a truce, just as many others did: Mario and Bowser, Link and Ganondorf, Fox and Wolf, Kirby and Meta Knight…"_

With a sigh, Samus lowered her Paralyzer. "Every time I see him, I'm reminded of what happened. I can't let him do the same to my friends."

 _"Then ensure he doesn't, Samus. Watch him if you must. Keep him within the boundaries. Give him focus. See him not as the monster you believe him to be… see him as the being he truly is. The past does not matter now… but the future lies in uncertainty. To prepare for what is to come, all differences must be set aside."_

She knew he was right. The Smashers with little information about Ridley would claim him to be a monster and not see how cunning he could be. But perhaps that cunning could be used for something besides killing…

"There is one thing I must know…" she said. "I have defeated Ridley only for him to be reborn. And I know that Ridley is dead. So what is this Ridley, and the one from the Subspace threat? Another clone I wasn't aware of earlier?"

The Announcer went silent for a moment… before the chamber started to flash red. Samus knew it instantly… the alarms for when the base was under attack. And she could feel that tinge of dread again.

Ridley was here.

 _"Listen close, Samus,"_ the Announcer began. _"This Ridley is similar to the one you are familiar with… but not entirely."_

…

"BREACH! BREACH!" Fox called out. "Intruder in the base! I repeat, we have an- ungh!" A large tail lashed out, swatting him aside. In a large room of Smash HQ, Ridley screeched in dominance. More Smashers poured from the halls, surrounding him from all sides.

Pit sprang into the air when Link boosted him with his shield, blades drawn. Spotting him, Ridley grabbed him in one claw and smashed him into the floor. Ike rushed in, swinging Ragnell with all his might…

Ridley caught the sword in his mouth, swatting Ike aside with his other claw. He slammed against the wall, slumping to the ground. On each side of the Radiant Hero, the blue and orange Inklings dashed into the fray. Opening fire, they sprayed blue and orange ink on the draconic alien's body.

Being covered in paint simply annoyed Ridley, and he growled in pain when one blob got dangerously close to his eye. He drew back an arm…

Blue dove into an ink puddle while Orange dropped to the ground. The claw whooshed over their bodies, and she kept firing. Hissing in anger, Ridley blasted out a huge fireball, sending the Inklings flying back with a scream.

Link tossed out a spherical blue bomb, which Ridley caught before it could hit his head. Turning to the Hero of the Wild, he gave Link a devilish grin…

…but Link only grinned back, pressing down on his Sheikah Slate and detonating the bomb. Ridley snarled, taking a step back.

"PikaCHU!"

Pikachu slammed into Ridley's leg with Skull Bash, nearly knocking him down. Ridley stomped down, only for Pikachu to zip around him, zap him, and smack him in the face with an electrified tail. The Pokémon retreated, allowing a blue streak to speed around the dragon-like alien's feet.

Roaring, Ridley slammed his claw on the floor. Jumping over, Sonic landed on the wall and bounded off. Spinning into his ball form, he bashed Ridley across the face. Skidding to a stop, he leaped at Ridley again.

Ridley nabbed the hedgehog and spread his wings, dragging Sonic across the floor and throwing him away. Sheik caught Sonic, setting him down and rushing off, dodging a series of fireballs that forced Mega Man and R.O.B. to take cover.

"R.O.B.! Got anything useful for me?" the Blue Bomber called, readying his Buster.

"Scanning…" R.O.B. beeped, his optics trained on Ridley. "Identification received: Geoform one eight seven, also known as Ridley."

"Yeah, I got that part down!" Mega Man answered, Captain Falcon sailing past them after getting hit by Ridley's tail. "Just what is he capable of?!"

R.O.B. aided Link by zapping Ridley with optic lasers. "Ridley's known abilities include plasma and fire breaths, flight capability, extremely sharp claws and teeth, and a deadly tail. Alternate forms include Meta Ridley, Omega Ridley, Proteus Ridley, and Neo-Ridley. Additionally, Ridley is known to be extremely intelligent."

Mega Man fired a Crash Bomber, only for Ridley to grab it and crush it in his claw in a puff of smoke. He blasted fire at Ike, only for Link to block the stream with his shield.

"You don't say…" Mega Man whispered. "Apparently, he can remember moves used against him."

"Warning: Smash HQ will suffer extreme damage if Ridley is present inside for too long. I suggest incapacitation or luring him out of the building."

"I vote incapacitation!" Mega Man said, blasting him with a few solar pellets. "If we try moving him outside, he might cause even more destruction!"

Link's shield met Ridley's raking claw just before his tail pierced Link's chest. The warrior gasped in pain, turning into a trophy with a flash of light on the spot.

"I'm with the blue bot!" Captain Falcon called, rolling underneath the tail. "I don't want him scratching the place like he did the Flyer!"

Olimar threw his Pikmin onto Ridley's face, the Space Pirate leader shaking them off as quickly as they landed. He rose a claw, only for it to be blasted by Mega Man's charged shot before it could crush the fleeing explorer.

Jumping onto Ridley's back and slashing his blades at the nape, Pit stayed on for as long as he could. Ridley smashed himself against the wall, knocking the angel off.

"Eat this! Electroshock!" Dark Pit called, slamming his Electroshock Arm into Ridley's chin. He howled as he was electrocuted, swatting the dark angel with one claw.

"Ugh, it's no use!" Mega Man shouted to R.O.B. "We can't do anything if he keeps throwing us around like ragdolls! And what's worse is that he keeps shrugging off our attacks!"

"Well, let's see him try to shrug THIS off!" Sonic called out from behind them, Pikachu hopping into his arms. "You ready, little guy? Just like we practiced!"

"Pika!"

Sonic took a running start, picking up speed until reaching a perfect velocity. The Pokémon charged up, surrounding both himself and the Blue Blur in an electric aura.

Clutching Pikachu tight, Sonic dove to the floor and spun up. The two robots moved aside, watching Sonic's Spin Dash become infused with Pikachu's lightning.

VRRRREEEEEEEE!

The ball of lightning raced past the robots and toward Ridley, who had Orange pinned to the floor. His mouth opened to roast the Inkling… until he whirled his head around.

The blue-yellow sphere zeroed in on the Space Pirate leader, who prepared to redirect his blast…

The sphere rammed into Ridley full-force in an electric explosion, hard enough to knock him off Orange and smash against a wall, cracking it. The draconic lifeform slumped to the ground, breathing heavily as lightning sparkled all around it.

Sonic and Pikachu recollected themselves, the hedgehog experiencing a static cling upon rubbing his head in relief. Brushing his gloves together, Captain Falcon glared at Ridley.

"And _that_ was for my ship," he said sternly.

"What kind of move was that?" A shocked Pit asked with wide eyes.

"Long story short," Sonic explained. "I decided to find out what would happen if two of us combined our powers. I call that move the Shocking Spin Dash!" he said, striking a pose with Pikachu. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Before Pit could get a chance to reply, Ridley grumbled and rose back to his feet. Glaring at the Smashers, he screeched at them again. Ike touched Link's trophy to revive him, and the orange Inkling groaned.

"Fish sticks, this thing can take a beating…"

"So, uh… anyone got a plan?" Pit gulped. Unfortunately, no one replied. Ridley growled and stormed towards them…

 _"Halt."_

He grunted, looking past the Smashers as they turned around. Behind them, Mewtwo floated up to them. _"This battle ends now."_

"We're… a little busy here?" Pit choked out. The artificial Pokémon ignored the angel, floating up to Ridley unfazed.

 _"You… I sense unpredictability and great strength in you, creature. But you do not need to use it for such death and destruction. It is a lesson I have learned myself."_

Ridley's answer came only in a roar, and he lunged for Mewtwo…

…who simply swept him aside with a single motion of his arm. Ridley was flung aside into another wall, Mewtwo telekinetically holding him in place as he screeched and struggled to break free.

 _"You appear to be the strongest being in your universe…"_ Mewtwo began…

Ridley howled, unleashing a powerful plasma beam at the Pokémon. It engulfed him, tearing down the hallway…

…but when it faded, Mewtwo remained. Completely unscathed, to Ridley's surprise, holding out a palm to shield himself.

 _"…Just as I am in my own."_

"I remember you, beastie," Captain Falcon began, striding up to Ridley. "Back at the Subspace bomb factory. And I've been wanting to return the favor for you damaging the Falcon Flyer. A Falcon Punch for each scratch you put in it!"

Ridley's aggressiveness suddenly ceased, surprising most of the group. Ridley grumbled something… which surprised Mewtwo.

 _"You… do not remember such a thing?"_

"Well… you did seem to have some parts of you that looked mechanical." Olimar added. "Um… do you remember Pikachu here battling you?"

Ridley turned to the Pokémon, who stood in a ready stance. After staring at him for a while, he grumbled something else.

 _"No? He… does not look the least bit familiar to you? Hmm…"_ Mewtwo closed his eyes, his palm glowing purple as he reached out. Ridley flinched, growling at the intrusion.

 _"Your mind…"_ Mewtwo began. _"It is… different. You know of Samus and what you did to her family, yes… but… I do not sense anything of us. Nor the Subspace Army. What… what is your story, one eight seven?"_

"Ridley's story starts with me. And this Ridley isn't the one I know."

The group turned to see Samus arrive from the corridor in her Zero Suit, Paralyzer holstered. "Specifically, the time I defeated him on Zebes. As he lay dying, his energy was sapped by Tabuu. He stored it in Subspace for safekeeping, where he would later revive Ridley."

"What about back in the Subspace threat?" Captain Falcon asked. "The one you and Pikachu fought?"

"Tabuu repeated this process, albeit after going further in time to when the Queen Metroid drained him of his life force. Tabuu gathered enough of this energy to revive the Ridley I was familiar with."

"And then he sent his little pet after you?" Sonic guessed.

"Precisely. After Pikachu and I defeated him, Tabuu called Ridley back to Subspace, where he was reformed into Meta Ridley and sent to try again."

"It also failed," Captain Falcon added. "Meta Ridley was also defeated… but what about this Ridley?" He gestured to the one Mewtwo was holding against the wall.

"A reserve," Samus replied. "This Ridley was supposed to be unleashed if Meta Ridley was defeated… but Tabuu was destroyed before he could do so. When Subspace collapsed, this Ridley was sent back to his own universe, although he had arrived later in time, after my Ridley was destroyed. He needed to draw me out, so he attacked a Federation station to do so."

"And Dark Samus?" Mega Man asked. "Did he do the same thing there?"

"Not only that, but Tabuu also used Dark Samus' essence to create those automated suits guarding my own," Samus answered. "They had the numbers… but Pikachu and I had the skill. Dark Samus also found itself back in my universe after Tabuu's defeat."

"So, what do we do with him?" Fox asked, causing Samus to slightly hesitate.

"Dark Samus wasn't the one the Announcer wanted us to retrieve," she said quietly. "He was."

"Wha- him?" Ike said, pointing to Ridley. "Has he gone insane? Allowing a savage, mindless killing machine into the Smash Brothers?"

"Don't let Bowser hear that," Pit whispered.

"Affirmative," R.O.B. added. "I really enjoy being in one piece."

"Ridley isn't a mindless killing machine," Samus said, although her face looked like she wanted to say otherwise. "He's an intelligent killing machine. He knows exactly what he's doing."

"So… that means…" Ike tried to piece together.

"He _knows_ it was my parents he killed that day," Samus spoke clearly. "And he _knows_ it's the reason why I keep fighting him. And he _knows_ I won't stop until I kill him for good… but that's not the case here."

"What?" Fox asked, lowering his blaster. "How come?" Ignoring him, Samus strode up to the suspended Ridley.

"You," she spoke boldly. "Look at me."

Ridley glared down at her, growling lowly. In his eyes, Samus knew he was asking her what she wanted.

"You're not the Ridley I know now… but that doesn't change things entirely," she said. "For example, you had grown in size in my last battle with you. Here, you're only the size you were when I first fought you. If I'm being honest, a part of me still wants me to kill you here and now."

Ridley snarled, likely stating the same thing.

"But if you must know why I haven't done so already… it's because we need all the help we can get, especially if it's from a mortal enemy. And a few of us here know how that feels."

Link nodded at her, and Fox gave her a thumbs-up.

"We believe there's something coming… and your combat prowess could be just what we need if we are to succeed. But, I give you a warning, Ridley…"

He snorted, eyes on Samus.

"I will allow you to be one of us, just as Bowser, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, and Wolf are. But if you try to do to my friends like you did to my family… I won't hesitate to put you down. Understood?"

Ridley grumbled, never turning his gaze from Samus. She took a step back.

"Mewtwo… release him."

Ridley dropped to the ground with a thud on all fours, continuing to glare at Samus as everyone else tensed up. Ridley slowly moved towards Samus, staring at her as she did the same…

…and turned away, grumbling as he moved towards the others. "Okay then…" Fox said, holstering his blaster. "I guess all is settled, then?"

"That's that, I suppose," Sonic confirmed. "I'm beat… I think I've had enough good guy-bad guy truces for one day…"

A thundering roar boomed through the hallways, making Ridley whirl around with a snarl and sending a wave of panic down the spines of everyone else.

"Look out! LOOK OUT!" Falco cried before a massive fist pounded him aside, another one sending the indigo Inkling spinning to the floor. Donkey Kong rampaged through the halls with a furious face, Diddy Kong baring his teeth in anger on his back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Pit cried, holding out his arms. "Easy there, big guy! What's going-ah!"

Donkey Kong boomed past the group, Samus scooping up Pikachu to stop him from getting trampled. Ridley, unable to move out of the way, snarled at the ape only to get walloped by two titanic fists and crash to the ground.

Reaching the end of the hallway, DK boarded the lift to the Announcer's chamber and beat his chest angrily. Hopping onto the console, Diddy mashed the button with one hand. The lift began to slowly descend… but Donkey Kong roared angrily, smashing the lift with both fists. The force sent it plummeting down, down, down until a loud crashing noise could be heard.

"Uh… what's up with him?" Pit asked. "Did anyone have a banana for breakfast or something?"

"I… don't think it's the bananas…" Fox said, pointing to where a large, crowned shadow loomed over the floor.

 **(A/N: I saw a chance to include Dark Samus with Ridley, so I took it. Two birds with one stone, right? Also, since they were both destroyed in the main Metroid series, I had to think of some way they could be in Smash in the first place.**

 **On another note, the concept of team-up attacks was a thought I had for a while after seeing those moves from Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 and Lego Avengers. I've already come up with a couple of them, and I know just where to put them!**

 **One rivalry down… one to go.)**


	63. The Rivals

Donkey Kong Island

It all started when Diddy started to feel homesick. Feeling the need for rest and relaxation himself, Donkey Kong took the two of them back to their home. After countless matches between them and the others, a well-deserved break was in order.

And they weren't the only ones, either. In some worlds, villains had risen up to take advantage of their enemies' disappearances. Due to the fact that the heroes could travel willingly to their worlds and back to the World of Trophies, their plans were once again halted.

Switching off the television set and snoring lazily, Donkey Kong tossed a banana peel behind him, adding to a small pile as he scratched himself. Nearby, Diddy Kong lounged on the treehouse's tire swing, on the verge of falling asleep. The two primates relaxed…

…until the ground shook with a loud boom, forceful enough to send stuff in the hut bouncing off the floor. Diddy screeched in alarm, grabbing hold of the tire swing. A single "Huh?" escaped Donkey Kong's throat, a nearby picture of him on the wall swaying from side to side.

The Kongs stayed silent, listening for any more signs…

Another quake rattled the hut, sending DK flailing. Diddy clutched the tire swing, his teeth chattering. Rising to his feet, DK glared around the hut. If there was an intruder in his home, he'd send whoever it was flying out the window…

Movement caught his eyes just outside. Gesturing for Diddy to join him, DK walked up to the window. The primates got close to the window, hands placed upon the surface with eyes peeled for trouble.

The booms echoed again… and DK recognized them as footsteps. Large footsteps.

An enormous shadow loomed over them… the Kongs' eyes followed… and widened. A shape they hadn't seen in so long came into view. A shape that was tall, muscular, scaly, and topped with a regal crown.

Could it really be-

The shape bent low, ready to reveal himself…

…and King Dedede threw off his costume.

"TA-DAAA!" he called triumphantly, pointing at himself with a thumb. "Surprise, banana breath!"

Dumbfounded, the Kongs hung their jaws open. DK blinked at the ruler of Dream Land in disbelief. As the primates stared in shock and surprise, Dedede broke into hysteric laughter.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cried, howling in laughter as tears began to spray from his eyes. "I GOTCHA GUYS GOOD! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULDA SEEN YOUR FACES!" He paused, savoring the Kongs' unchanged looks. "THEY LOOKED JUST LIKE THAT! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Dedede, you're such a riot! Heeheehee! Oh, I kill myself sometimes! I simply just-"

WHAM! Something lunged from behind Dedede, striking him with a mighty claw and sending him sailing. The Kongs watched him fly headfirst into a tree, its supply of bananas collapsing on top of him. They turned back to see who had attacked…

…and their jaws dropped lower. Diddy screamed and their eyes popped out cartoonishly, shattering the glass of the window.

King K. Rool stood above them, nostrils snorting. A loud snarl echoed from his maw, eyes glaring down at the Kongs.

"Hello again, you foolish ape…"

With a roar of his own, Donkey Kong burst through the window, shattering it and making the surrounding wood collapse. Diddy followed him out, arms held in a put-up-your-dukes stance.

DK's memories of the Kremling king were all but pleasant. Stealing their prized banana hoard, kidnapping Donkey Kong (and later both him and Diddy), and- last but not least- trying to blow up the entire island with a giant laser.

That was the last they'd heard of K. Rool, the Tiki Tak Tribe and the Snowmads later becoming their greatest foes. Until today. But why show himself now after so long?

It mattered not. K. Rool must be here for the banana hoard again… and Donkey Kong was not letting him get it that easy. He pounded his chest wildly, Diddy hopping up and down while howling and shouting angrily.

The gorilla and the crocodile charged, grabbing each other's hands and glaring at each other. K. Rool headbutted DK back, whipping out a blunderbuss and shooting him in the chest with a big cannonball.

Springing off his partner's back, Diddy flipped through the air and prepared to land on K. Rool's face with a shriek. Grinning wickedly, K. Rool aimed his blunderbuss and sucked in the startled simian. Turning around, he blasted Diddy in the opposite direction. A large punch from DK redirected his attention.

The two of them traded punches and heavy hits. "Your stupid, dumb brain probably didn't realize this by now…" K. Rool growled. "It takes more than brute strength to defeat me, monkey!" He grabbed DK by the face, ready to pound him.

DK swatted the arm away, propelling himself with both arms. His feet connected with K. Rool's chest, knocking him back. Nearby, Diddy swung into a tree by his tail, drawing his popguns. He knew that this time, there were no spotlights to drop on him.

Donkey Kong ducked beneath the crown K. Rool tossed at him, the piece of headwear sailing towards Diddy. Eyes wide, he leaped out of the tree, shooting wildly at K. Rool.

The Kremling king raised an arm to block the peanuts, grabbing Diddy with his other hand. "What is this I see here?" he hissed. "Where is the rest of your family? Where's the old, cranky one? Where's the tiny one? Where's the one with the ponytail? Where's the strong one, the stretchy one, and the one with the shades and surfboard? Face it, chimp. You're all alone."

Slamming Diddy to the dirt, K. Rool stomped down and buried him. Donkey Kong rolled into a ball, slamming into K. Rool. Catching the rolling ape in his hands, K. Rool spun around and threw him into a rock. It cracked on impact, and DK shook his head.

Bursting free from the dirt, Diddy scampered toward K. Rool, flip-kicking him in the face. Snarling, he unsuccessfully tried to retaliate, the monkey zipping around and attacking with all four limbs. After smacking him in the head with both hands, Diddy jumped off…

K. Rool didn't allow him to get away that easy, grabbing him by the tail and twirling him around. Building up power, he threw the monkey at the charging DK, sending them both sliding back. Growling angrily, DK charged back as K. Rool equipped a pair of boxing gloves.

Diddy was sprawled out on the ground, dazed from that last attack. Sitting up, he took his hat and placed it back on his head, standing up to help his friend.

His eyes glanced over, catching a pair of boxing gloves with the DK symbol on them. He turned to see where they had come from… and a weak Dedede gave him a thumbs-up.

Taking the gloves in his hands, Diddy readied his rocketbarrel pack. Taking to the air, he flew back to DK and tossed them to him. Catching the gloves and putting them on, DK leaped into the air as the charging K. Rool did the same.

Diddy steered himself upward to join them. In the sky, DK and K. Rool glared at each other… and slammed their fists together, Diddy throwing in a kick for good measure. The force of the impact was so strong, it sent a shockwave across the entire island…

…and sent all three of them flying back.

Grabbing DK by the underarms, Diddy saved them from smashing into the ground by hovering to safety. Setting DK down and landing on his back, he smiled at the big ape. The two peered ahead of them, noticing K. Rool fallen to the ground.

Hopping off DK as he fist clapped his hand and stretched his shoulder, Diddy pointed at the defeated Kremling king and mocked a fighting pose. Turning back to DK, he hopped and clapped repeatedly… before DK's eyes went wide.

Before either simian could react, K. Rool plowed into them with bites, punches, and gut checks that knocked them both down. As they laid defeated, K. Rool laughed.

"BWAHAHA! I can't believe you fall for that every single time! You stupid monkeys! You never-"

He stopped mid-sentence with a pained noise. The Kremling commander collapsed with a thud, and behind him… stood an exhausted Dedede with his hammer slammed on K. Rool's back.

"Note to self…" he breathed. "Never dress up as anybody ever again… unless you wanna get clobbered." He turned to the Kongs, who shakily stood. "Sorry, boys, but vacation's over for now. You're needed back at base." Taking out a blue capsule, he tossed it ahead of him, and a swirling portal erupted into existence. Shrugging to each other, the Kongs jumped in.

…

They reappeared on the stone path leading up to the main entrance. Donkey Kong shook out his fur while Diddy adjusted his rocketbarrel pack. The first thing they noticed when they arrived… was a broken window and red lights flashing from inside.

The intruder alarm!

The Kongs nodded, understanding why they were needed. The others were in danger, and DK's might and Diddy's swiftness were just what they needed to-

Dedede popped out from the portal, grunting in effort as it shut behind him. He approached the Kongs, dragging something behind him. Getting a closer look, the Kongs saw what it was:

The unconscious body of King K. Rool.

Their eyes went wide and they shouted in surprise, drawing Dedede's attention. He let go of K. Rool, wiping his forehead.

"What are you looking at me for?" he asked. "Don't act so surprised! The Announcer told me he'd be a fine addition!"

The Kongs turned to each other in shock. Fine addition?

"I looked into this guy! He's a commander of reptiles, cunning, extremely strong, and has a variety of gadgets! I mean, what could be better than a helicopter jetpack?" Dedede continued, failing to notice the Kongs' growing anger. "I could learn a thing or two from him, but you guys don't seem to be on the same… boat?"

He looked back to the Kongs… and his stance drooped. DK had his teeth bared and eyes narrowed, while Diddy had his fists clenched. That's when it hit Dedede… there was something in the Archives he must have overlooked.

"Oh, no…"

DK's fist plowed into Dedede, sending him flying into the air. While he twinkled from the effects of a Star KO, he plopped back down as a trophy. The Kongs didn't stay to watch, as they had bolted into the building.

Grumbling, K. Rool sat up, one scaly hand on his head. Opening his eyes, he looked around… and noticed something was different. He wasn't in the jungles of Donkey Kong Island anymore…

"Huh? Hey, you there!"

K. Rool looked ahead of him, to where a spiny-shelled creature approached him with booming footsteps. The Kremling king stood, glaring at him.

"Who the heck are you? And where am I?"

The creature stopped in his tracks, his eyes taking in the sight of the crocodilian. His hand moved to his chin, one eye raised in thought. "Hmm… you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"Well, I certainly don't remember seeing the likes of you around!" K. Rool snapped. "I am King K. Rool, commander of the Kremling Krew! And just who might you be?!"

The horned creature lit up his eyes in realization. "K. Rool…?" he muttered to himself. "Hey! I remember you! You were at the Baseball Kingdom, right?"

"What? Baseball Kingdom?"

"It's me, Bowser! Don't tell me you forgot! You said you had a history with Donkey Kong?"

K. Rool studied the appearance of this "Bowser" character. "Hmm…" he said. "Now that you mention it, you do look familiar… though I suppose it has been a while. Just how long ago was this kingdom?"

"A while. I gotta get you up to speed here and why you've been select-" His eyes turned to something on the ground. "What? Dedede!"

Bowser placed his hand on a trophy lying on the ground… and in a flash of light, a hammer-wielding penguin in robes rose to his feet. He knocked at his head before holding his hammer over his shoulder.

"What the heck happened to YOU?" Bowser asked. "He give you a run for your money?"

"N-not exactly…" Dedede answered. "I was sent to get him, did a little prank on the Kongs, got ambushed, brought him here after a fight, and they're not happy about it."

"Yeah…" Bowser said, pointing to K. Rool. "Because HE's their archnemesis!"

"Archnemesis? Aw, no wonder they're so mad!"

"C'mon, let's get him to the others…"

Bowser moved up to K. Rool, lightly pushing him along. "Alright, pal, time to lay down some ground rules…"

…

The lift to the Announcer's chamber crashed to the ground, the two Kongs leaping off. DK, with an angry roar, pounded the sphere with one fist… only for it to remain unscathed. Blue lines lit up and the sphere rose into the air, facing the Kongs.

 _"Oh, dear… as if Samus upset about Ridley's inclusion wasn't bad enough…"_

…

"Whoa, Vector! Sweet threads!"

Sonic's congratulations were cut short when he looked up… noticing K. Rool staring down at him.

"Oops. Wrong crocodile." He said sheepishly, taking a few steps back. From behind K. Rool, Bowser and Dedede strode in… the latter's eyes going wide.

"What in all of Dream Land is THAT?!" he shouted, pointing right at Ridley. The Space Pirate leader locked eyes with K. Rool, the two of them staring at each other.

"Ridley," Zero Suit Samus replied. "My rival… we've just made our terms of agreement."

"Rival?" Bowser answered. "King K. Rool here turns out to be Donkey Kong's rival."

"Huh…" Fox muttered. "That explains why he's so mad. I guess we gotta go through this again."

"Allow me…" Bowser said, immediately moving in front K. Rool. "Listen up, buddy!" he barked. "You and I have a lot in common, so take it from me and the other king in the room! Just like you and Donkey Kong have your little thing between you, so do I and Mario!"

"And me and Kirby!" Dedede added.

"The main reason I agreed to all this was because of one thing: if anybody was gonna destroy Mario, it would be me and only me! And what that means for you is that you would go to extreme lengths to protect Donkey Kong-"

"PROTECT that stupid ape?!" K. Rool hissed. "Over my cold, lifeless body!"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Bowser growled, smacking him upside the head. "You would go to extreme lengths to protect Donkey Kong only if it meant you got to destroy him yourself! Remember when I saved Mario from that Bullet Bill Wario and Waluigi shot at him? That's what I'm talking about!"

K. Rool only stood silent before Dedede tapped his shoulder. The crocodilian turned to the robed penguin.

"And a while ago before you came along," he added. "We fought this guy who could defeat us all in one blow! I was the one who created a device to bring us back if there was no one to do so. Now… Kirby and I had some rough times together, but I remember times where he and I were on the same page. I even got… worried for him.

Anyways, he ended up swallowing one of those devices, which later revived him. Then, it was all down to him to find the rest of us and do the same thing. And, I kid you not, I was relieved to see the pudgy, pink guy! It's a time I won't forget for a long time…"

K. Rool looked hesitant, glancing all around.

"And it's not just those two," Fox spoke up. "In my world, I have a rivalry with someone named Wolf. We run into each other from time to time, and I've learned to live with it. And Link here's been fighting Ganondorf for as long as he can remember, even in different timelines!"

"The encounters I've had with Ridley are also important," Samus added. "But just recently I discovered this Ridley was not entirely the one I knew… so he could change. I believe that you can change, too." K. Rool stayed silent, deciding if he should listen to their words. But his answer came not from them… but from the elevator further down the hall.

A large pair of furry hands grabbed the floor, hoisting up a massive simian form. Having smashed the lift in his rage and rendering it useless, Donkey Kong had resorted to climbing up the shaft: something apes like him were skilled at.

Behind him, Diddy Kong hovered into view, switching off his rocketbarrel pack and landing. Both of them walked up to the group… and DK stared at K. Rool with wariness. The group could tell he was still upset but the worst part of it was over. K. Rool stared back, the others silently hoping he wouldn't attack.

K. Rool hung back with a snort, Bowser ready to intercept if he did strike. "Get one thing through that thick head of yours," he told DK sternly. "We're on the same team now, but that doesn't mean we're all goody-goody. When this is all over, I'm gonna get myself a plan even you couldn't possibly foil! Got it?"

DK snorted back, Diddy making the "I'm watching you" gesture. They understood enough after their discussion with the Announcer… but that didn't mean the croc was back in the swamp yet. They'd be keeping a close eye on their old foe.

"So… I guess we're all good, then?" the orange Inkling said, hanging her Splattershot low. The blue one nodded in reply. "Yup. Think so."

"Good, because we've got another Stone signature in another dimension," Fox said, turning to move away. "I'm gonna send Luigi over there… that place looks right up his alley."

Striding down the hallway while a Mii team was en route to repair the broken lift, Fox thought back to the universe where the Stone fragment had landed. It looked like some kind of castle at night. He could only hope that Luigi could do this just as he did those mansions and the hotel…

 **(A/N: Anyone notice that Lego Dimensions reference I put in there? And since K. Rool didn't make any video game appearances for about a decade, his last one in Mario Super Sluggers was worth a shot.**

 **Next up: the castle-scouring, monster-bashing Belmonts!)**


	64. Castlevania

Dracula's Castle

1699, Castlevania dimension

In the dark and stormy night with a bright full moon, a swirling blue portal flashed open. Lightning crackled from overhead, and a yelling green figure fell out from the wormhole…

…plopping onto the rain-stained ground below. Groaning, he stood up, placing one hand on his hat. Noticing the structure before him, he looked up… and up… and up, his jaw hanging open.

A tall, looming castle stood just in front of him, a flashing bolt of lightning illuminating every stony bit of it. At the immense sight, Luigi gulped. He was instantly reminded of that scary haunted mansion… the Dark Moon breaking into pieces… and the Last Resort. E. Gadd wasn't here to help him this time.

"Ouch!" he yelped, something hitting him on the head. The object clattered to the ground as raindrops splattered it. Above Luigi, the vortex vanished to reveal the stormy night sky. Rubbing his head, Luigi glanced at his feet… and his eyes went wide.

The Poltergust. The G-00 model specifically, as he noticed from the tank of green ooze. The Suction Shot, the burst mechanism, and even Gooigi… who, unfortunately, would melt if any water touched him.

Luigi sighed in relief. Sure, he was still terrified to the core when it came to ghosts, but this vacuum-like gadget would SHWEEERRPP-SHLOOOOP-WHOOORPP-SHLEEEOOORG them all up in no time!

Picking up the Poltergust and strapping it to his back, Luigi turned to the looming castle… and took a very deep breath. "Here we go…"

Slowly creeping up to the main door and taking out the flashlight, he gulped nervously and reached out with his other hand. He tapped against the door three times, the knocks thumping like his own heart. He listened through the wind and rain… but nothing happened.

He reached for the knob with a shaky hand… and turned it easily. Good, it wasn't locked. At least he wouldn't have to search for a key in this storm.

Luigi flinched when thunder boomed in the sky above. He'd best get inside and get this over with.

Creaking open one of the main doors, he switched on his flashlight. With a trembling hand, he aimed the flashlight inside, turning it from left to right. Seeing the coast was clear, he slowly moved inside.

"H-h-hello?"

His shaky voice echoed throughout the massive chamber, but no reply came as he shook himself from rainwater. Luigi tiptoed further inside… and the room was flooded with a loud boom.

"WAH!" he cried, swinging his flashlight behind him… to reveal a slammed-shut door. Now more nervous than before, he reached into his pocket. Taking the object, he looked at the envelope in his hand before putting it back.

Gulping, he moved forward, keeping a lookout for any ghosts. But, unbeknownst to him, the inhabitants of this castle were far worse than any poltergeists or floating spirits.

A hairy clawed hand gripped a support pillar, a growling maw dripping saliva from the shadows. Its wild predator eyes locked on the vulnerable green man. A body with stitches covering it peered out from behind a corner, its hunched passenger glaring at the new arrival.

Not noticing the creatures, Luigi tried to look at the bright side. The sooner he delivered the invitation, the sooner he could get out of this crazy place…

…

He approached the main doors, cloak concealing his face. The cycle continued: evil had arisen once more… and the forces of good needed to vanquish it.

The doors creaked open, and the first thing he heard upon stepping inside… was a scream of terror. Somebody was here. A lost civilian? A human prisoner who had managed to escape? It mattered not. He would not tolerate any more loss of human life.

He strode inside, expecting the monsters to strike at any moment…

A savage snarl rang through the air, followed by a beastly figure pouncing from the darkness. The monster tackled him to the ground, ready to sink its fangs into his shoulder.

Planting his feet on the furry beast's torso, he shoved the monster off him. Landing behind him and clawing the ground, the werewolf stood growling, letting out a loud howl at the sight of the full moon outside the window.

Sprinting on all fours, the werewolf lunged with the intent of decapitating him with a single claw. The cloaked figure ducked, making the beast sail over him. Reaching for a chained whip with a spiked ball at the end, the figure lashed out at the beast.

The whip narrowly missed the werewolf's face. The monster lunged, the figure holding up the chain to let the beast's teeth sink into it. Kicking it in the stomach again, he cracked the whip across its head. A canine-like yelp erupted from the werewolf, a streak of red across its forehead. With a vicious roar, it lunged again.

Twirling around, the man lashed out with the whip again. Another crack rang out, sending the werewolf crashing against the castle wall. It growled, trying to rise to its feet…

A howl of pain sounded from the werewolf, an ax embedded in its torso. Striding up to the weakened monster, the figure grabbed the hilt and yanked the bloodstained weapon free, leaving the beast to die from its wounds.

The Creature and the Flea Man approached from the shadows, shambling forth with arms outstretched. Barely giving the stitched-together corpse a glance, the figure threw a flask of holy water at it. Smashing against the Creature, it burst into flames. With a howl, the monster flailed about as the man continued on his way, ascending up the stairs.

Muffled moans echoed through the dark hallways, lightning flashing through the windows. A group of mummies noticed him, shambling towards him slowly. The figure only broke into a fast walk, whip at the ready.

One mummy lunged for him with an outstretched hand. Grabbing it by the wrist, the man threw it into a candlestick. The bandages catching fire, the mummy moaned as it burned.

Another tried to grab him. Grabbing it by the neck with the whip, the man slammed it to the floor and stomped on its head, ending its afterlife. The third swiped at him a few times, only for the man to swiftly dodge, his cloak flowing as he did so. A few strikes with the whip sent it down, where a lash to the head ended it. Glancing at the mummy, the man noticed an odd item resting on the stone floor.

A plunger. With a rope attached to it.

He mentally scoffed. What fool would believe this to be an effective weapon against undead abominations?

Shoving the thought aside, he pressed onward. Nearby, the hissing of snakes followed by thunder filled his ears. Then came the sound of yelling and running footsteps, some tripping, and falling to the ground. Whoever else was here had just run into the Medusa statue. Turning at one intersection, he made his way down another hall. At the end of it rested a chamber.

Another bloodcurdling scream. This one was closer. And then… the sound of a scythe laying claim to another victim.

At the large chamber, the figure's eyes rested on a skeletal robed figure with said scythe. A ball of blue fire rested in one bony hand, matching the flames in its eyes.

Death.

Instinctively, he lashed out with the whip. The Grim Reaper turned… but was too late. The whip smashed against his lower jawbone. Pulling the whip back, the man snapped it to his side. Reaching out with one hand, he grabbed his cloak…

…and flung it off. The fabric fluttered to the ground.

Steeling himself and taking a step back, Simon Belmont locked his eyes on Death. The Grim Reaper's skeletal mouth opened, the flames in his eyes burning. Raising his scythe, he flew towards Simon.

Drawing a cross, Simon threw it with a grunt. The x-shaped projectile flew forth, striking Death and making him stumble back with a hiss. With his foe stunned, Simon looked beyond the Grim Reaper.

There. The soul of a mustached figure in green looking at himself in sheer panic. Glancing at his hands and legless bottom, he screamed in terror… and screamed louder when he saw his lifeless body.

 _"Beelllllllmmooooooooonnnntttt…"_

Shrieking, Death lunged at Simon again. Ducking under a scythe swipe and leaping over another, he swung the Vampire Killer with a quick motion. The whip cracked Death's face again, nearly breaking off his jaw. Another hit cracked his ribcage.

Breaking into a run, Simon slid beneath Death's scythe, the soul of the green person watching in part awe, part nervousness. He struck with the Vampire Killer again, only for the Grim Reaper to deflect it with his own weapon.

 _"I know why you have come,"_ he spoke in a haunting voice, twirling his scythe to defend himself against the whip. _"You seek to challenge my master. But not this night. As I have claimed one soul, so shall I claim yours. The life of a vampire hunter, now mine to take!"_

"That soul was an innocent one," Simon shot back, ceasing his lashes upon learning they had no effect yet. "That man arrived by accident!"

 _"Innocent… guilty… what does it matter in the end, Belmont?"_ Death taunted. _"Yours is no different. But Lord Dracula shall not be defeated. Now… in the name of my master, I shall CUT YOU DOWN!"_

A menacing cackle escaped Death's maw, a series of floating sickles flying out to slash Simon. Nimbly dodging each deadly blade, Simon leaped into the air and threw his ax with a mighty cry. The blade struck Death in the head, stunning him…

…and allowing Simon to crack his skull with the Vampire Killer. With a shrill scream that echoed across the castle, the Grim Reaper collapsed. Landing, Simon withdrew his clan's weapon.

 _"Heh heh heh…"_ Death hissed, catching Simon's attention. _"You… may have defeated me… but you forget, mere human… I cannot die. I am immortal… I am Death itself. And unfortunately for you, as long as my master survives, I will rise again from the grave you foolishly believe to have placed me in."_

"My clan has challenged the Lord of Darkness before," Simon shot back. "And I will not be the last."

 _"The candlelight of your soul WILL be snuffed out, Belmont…"_ Death spoke grimly. _"But… I sense that… yes, I see it now. Lord Dracula will not be the one to do you in."_

"No… because I will be the one to do _him_ in."

 _"Your feeble human mind… cannot comprehend what is to come…"_ Death hissed weakly. _"All of you will perish… by a force greater than Lord Dracula. Even I struggle to understand it… but it will come. It will doom you all. Eternal darkness will drape the land… no, all lands in its curtain. You cannot fight against it."_

Simon was dumbfounded. "What black magic are you talking about?" he demanded. "What is the meaning of this?!"

 _"Heh heh heh…. Hahaha… NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

In a dark mist, the cackling shape of the Grim Reaper vanished from sight. His haunting laughter echoed across the chamber, fading by the second. Now alone, and filled with questions, Simon turned to the lone soul.

"You," he spoke, leaving the spirit stunned. "You should not have come here. Dracula's Castle is no place for an ordinary man."

The green man's soul shook his hands defiantly, babbling something hurriedly. Simon tried to keep pace.

"Official business? Who is insane enough to send you here… Luigi?"

The soul continued to speak, mimicking the actions of swinging a weapon and falling over… before pointing at his motionless body in fear.

"If you were here to deliver something, this castle would be the wrong place to do it," Simon said before pointing to the body. "Return to your body and leave while you still can."

"Leave? So soon?" came a voice from the darkness. Simon and Luigi's eyes turned… to where lightning illuminated a large throne. A caped figure sat upon it, glass in hand. "I'd rather he stay and watch…" he spoke, rising from his seat. "…and witness another soul join his place."

Simon frowned, readying the Vampire Killer and taking a step forward. "Vlad Dracula Tepes."

"Simon Belmont," the vampire replied. "We meet again."

"I've defeated you before, monster…" Simon boasted. "And I will defeat you again!"

"Humans…" Dracula spoke calmly. "Always so brash. When last we dueled, you were dying, Simon. At my first defeat, I had cursed you and was later reborn by my followers."

"Who brought you back again instead of waiting a hundred years!" Simon intervened.

"If I recall, the only way to undo the curse was to revive and kill me yet again," Dracula continued. "And that is exactly what you did."

"And it is exactly what I must do now…"

"Why bother to fight me, Simon?" Dracula asked. "I cannot be killed for good. For centuries, your family has battled and defeated me… but I return. I always return to plague your stubborn race. When will you realize it? It is hopeless to resist."

"I have heard enough," Simon growled, gripping his whip tight. "Come and face me, you demon!"

Dracula smirked, tossing his glass aside. "So be it."

Luigi floated back to a safe distance, worry filling his face. Gritting his teeth, Simon charged towards the vampire at full speed. Barely moving from his perch, Dracula unleashed three fireballs from his cape. Simon slid underneath one, rolled to avoid another, and whipped the third one. Lashing out, he struck the whip at Dracula's head. Flinching from the strike, Dracula struck Simon with a fist.

Landing on the chamber floor, Simon vaulted to his feet. In front of him, Dracula transformed into a swarm of bats, rematerializing in front of the stairs leading to his throne. The vampire raised his arm, creating three sets of flame on the ground. Narrowing his eyes, Simon broke into another run.

The flames erupted upwards, creating three fiery pillars. Caught in the middle, Simon yelled as he was enveloped and flung back. Nearby, Luigi shivered in fear.

Smacking the carpet and sliding to a stop, Simon struggled to stand. Wisps of smoke rose from his body as Dracula chuckled.

"Is this all the current generation of the Belmont clan has to offer?" he taunted. "I must say, you put up more of a challenge in our last two battles… but I'm afraid your little game… and your line… ends here."

He drew in his cape, monstrous eyes locked on Simon. "Farewell, you cursed human scum."

A series of fireballs raced towards Simon, who could feel the heat the closer they approached. Grunting, he realized it was too late to act. He had failed to shine the morning light on the evil of Dracula and his darkness. He squeezed his eyes closed…

…and heard the sound of something extinguishing the fireballs with quick strikes.

Gasping weakly, he opened his eyes to see a man in blue attacking the fireballs with what appeared to be a chain. It was moving too fast for him to make out. In the distance, Luigi's spirit had his eyes on the newcomer.

"Begone!" Simon's savior called out, the last of the flames diminished. "You don't belong in this world, monster!"

The Lord of Darkness only had one brow raised. "Unexpected…" he began. "…but also intriguing. Who are you, and why do you interfere?"

"You might not know me…" the man said boldly. "…but I know of you. I have faced you before, Lord of Darkness. And you've lost."

"Hmm… how bizarre," Dracula noted. "I do not recall fighting against a human such as you. But you will be no different."

"Is that so?" the man replied, pulling out his weapon and tightening the chain. At the sight of it, both Dracula's and Simon's eyes went wide.

"What?" the vampire gasped. "That weapon… how did you get that?" Simon, on the other hand, was stunned. The weapon his rescuer held… it looked just like his own. But that was impossible! The whip he wielded was passed down among the Belmont line for generations! It was the only one of its kind!

"Spare me your questions," the man said. "You'll find out that I am more than just a 'miserable little pile of secrets'. Now… have at you!"

The man struck with the whip, which Dracula barely managed to swat away. The vampire summoned magical orbs, and Simon climbed to his feet as the man in blue moved around them.

Who was this mysterious person? How did he get here? And, most importantly… how did he get his hands on another Vampire Killer? Was he an ally of the Belmont clan and forged his own? Did he, too, wish to be a vampire hunter?

Whoever he was… he needed help.

Simon readied his whip and rushed into the fray. Dracula launched dark fireballs at the duo, which Simon slid underneath. The other man whipped them away and threw an ax. Preoccupied with fending off an attack from Simon, Dracula hissed as the ax struck him in the head.

The other man's whip whiffed through Dracula's torso, which only generated a mist-like effect. Luigi floated in the air nearby, watching the fight unfold before him. Dracula may be powerful… but he would prove to be no match for two.

Dodging another fireball, Simon turned to the newcomer. "Go!" he cried, chucking out another cross. The other man raced forth, the cross connecting with Dracula's head and interrupting another spell. The vampire staggered…

…and the man slashed upward, knocking the vampire down. He landed, watching the Lord of Darkness as he tried to stand… and fall to one knee.

"How… how is this…" he gasped, eyes trained on the man in blue. "Who… are you…?"

The man stood silent, staring at the defeated vampire. "Richter."

"Know this… Richter…" Dracula spoke. "There exists something that holds greater darkness than myself… I will offer it my power… and, in exchange, it will bring me back… and next time, neither of you will be able to stop me… ugh…"

Dracula collapsed to the floor, vanquished. Simon and the man- Richter- began to face each other… before a terrified scream cut them off.

Instantly, Richter whirled and threw out a flask of holy water. "Take this!" he cried, the flask smashing through a window and connecting with the mask of Carmila. The monster retreated as blue flames engulfed it, leaving Luigi's spirt alone.

He wiped his brow before thanking Richter. Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, he descended into his body. He vanished…

…and his eyes burst open with life. A gasp escaped his throat and he sat up in a frenzy. Panting, Luigi patted his head and face… and laughed in happiness. With a relieved exhale, he stood, albeit a little shaky from his time as a ghost. Taking the dropped device Simon didn't recognize, he placed it on his back.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Richter asked, Luigi giving him a relieved nod. Simon walked up to the man, concern on his face.

"I believe it is time you tell us who you are…" he began, before pointing to Richter's waist. "…and how you got that."

Seeing what Simon was pointing at, Richter became silent and hesitant to reply. Simon knew that face… he had something to hide. "The Vampire Killer is a sacred weapon only my clan can possess," Simon explained sternly. "No duplicates exist anywhere, and I have the real one with me now. So tell me… who are you, 'Richter'?"

Richter glanced down to the floor, trying to gather his words. "Where I come from…" he began. "You're dead, Simon."

"Dead? Impossible!" Simon replied. "And… how do you know who I am?"

"I come from Transylvania, just as you do," Richter continued. "It's been a long time since you held the Vampire Killer… and it has made its way to me."

"Made its way to you?" Simon asked. "What do you mean?"

Richter sighed. "I suppose I should just say it. Simon…" He looked the man right in the eye. "My name is Richter Belmont."

Simon stood stunned. "B…Belmont?"

"Yes," Richter replied. "I am your great-great-grandson. From the 1790s."

"My… descendant?" Simon uttered in shock. Richter just nodded.

"I… I suppose you wish to know how I got here," he explained. "It started as an ordinary night in Transylvania, after I and my allies defeated Magnus, another of Dracula's followers. A discovered a shining crystal on the outskirts of the town. Magical, I think, since it had some kind of luring effect on me. The minute I touched it, I was electrocuted by some kind of arcane lightning… and I was sent back in time to your era. In Dracula's Castle. I saw you approach the castle to fight Dracula for the third time. I questioned whether I should intervene… and then I heard the screams of this man."

He gestured to Luigi, who seemed a little fidgety since he returned to his body. "I knew I had to help him… but I also knew this: if Dracula killed you, I would cease to exist. So, I chose assistance. But now, I wonder… why did that crystal send me here?"

"Aha!" Luigi called, snapping his fingers in realization. Patting his overalls, he took out some kind of envelope, handing it to the men.

"His name is Luigi," Simon said. "And he said he too was sent here. I believe… that is the reason."

Richter took the envelope, breaking the seal and reading the letter within. Moving in closer, Simon glanced at the words. They seemed rather… peculiar. Not at all like he had imagined.

"Dracula said something about greater darkness," Richter recalled. "Something he would lend his powers to."

"So did Death," Simon added. "He mentioned that this force would doom us all."

"Then, there's only one thing we must do…" Richter said. "We must join them. Face this darkness together."

"Agreed," Simon stated. "The question is… how?"

Before anyone could give a reply, the entire castle began to rumble and quake. Flailing his arms to keep his balance, Luigi desperately fought to stay upright.

"That's our cue to leave!" Richter shouted above the sounds of the collapsing castle. "This place won't hold much longer now that Dracula is vanquished!"

Taking out a blue capsule from his other pocket, Luigi threw it to the floor. Breaking on impact, the capsule opened up a bright vortex. Gesturing to it, he jumped inside without hesitation. The two Belmonts turned to each other, nodded… and followed him through as the ceiling caved in behind them.

Unbeknownst to them, a single bat fluttered through the debris, flying through the portal as it closed.

…

Nighttime fell on Smash HQ as the portal opened up in the courtyard. Mario caught his brother as he fell through… and instantly noticed he was a little shaky. Asking him what was wrong, Luigi nervously dismissed him as he took off the Poltergust. As he left, Mario grew concerned… and followed after him.

Simon and Richter landed in the courtyard, rising to their feet. "That was the oddest form of magic I've ever encountered…" the latter muttered, brushing off his shoulder.

"This entire place is odd," Simon commented. "We'd best get ourselves situated and learn whatever we can about-"

His sudden stop confused Richter. "What is it?"

His ancestor held up a hand. "Follow my lead," he said sternly… before taking off at a full sprint. Richter followed his path with his eyes, his gaze resting on a caped swordsman talking to a large turtle-like monster… who didn't seem to be attacking him.

Richter's eyes went wide. "Simon, NO!"

He was too late, unfortunately. Marth gasped and jumped back just as Simon slammed his knee into the side of Bowser's face. The Koopa King collapsed as Marth drew his sword.

"Warrior! Cease immediately!"

"You are in danger!" Simon called. "Flee or assist in slaying this beast!"

"W-wait!" Bowser called. "Hold on a minute! I'm not-!"

A screech filled the air, and Simon turned to see Ridley swooping down for a dive-bomb. Rolling out of the way just in time, Simon gritted his teeth. "Strange creatures… I shall send them all back to the abyss from whence they came!" With a yell, he lashed the Vampire Killer at Bowser, who barely managed to wrap it around his wrist.

Richter groaned in embarrassment before rushing in to stop his ancestor. "This is not going to end well…"

…

Inside the main building, the orange and blue Inklings jogged down the hallway, en route for the courtyard. "Who do you think these guys are gonna be?" Blue asked.

"No clue!" Orange replied. "But I bet they'll know how to fight! That way, they'll know what they're do-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Pit cried, jumping out of nowhere and blocking their path. "Wh-where do you two think you're going?!"

"The courtyard," Blue replied in confusion. "We're gonna see who the new fighters are."

"Are you crazy?!" the angel yelled. "One of them's laying the smackdown on Ridley and Bowser! And I just heard they fight vampires!"

The Inklings looked at each other with dumbstruck expressions. "Uh… your point?" Orange asked.

In a flash, Pit pried her mouth open. "Just look at these things!" the angel shouted, pointing at one of her three sharp teeth. "If he sees those, he'll probably think you're vampires!" He pulled away, allowing Orange to close her mouth and rub her jaw, throwing the angel a look as she did so.

"Then we'll just not say anything," Blue said. "Boom! Problem solved!"

"I'm… still having second thoughts about you guys meeting them…" Pit muttered.

"Pardon the interruption."

"GAH!" Pit yelped, whirling around to see a figure in black-gold garb standing behind him. Pit could've sworn he wasn't there earlier. "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"My apologies," the man said. "Simon needs to know something his descendant does… not all monsters are evil by nature."

"Um… I'm sorry, who are you?" Blue asked, one eye raised skeptically.

"My name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes," the man replied calmly. "But you can call me Alucard. I am the son of Count Dracula."

Pit was taken aback. "Wait, Dracula's your dad?!" he asked, awed. "That's so cool! Hey, do you have fangs? Are they sharp?"

"Pit!" Orange hissed at him. "Don't you think that's a personal question?! Something that shouldn't be brought up, even?"

"What are you…" Pit froze, realizing Orange's intentions before turning back to Alucard. "Oh no!" he stammered. "You're not here to suck my blood, are you? I-I need it!"

Alucard simply stared down at the angel. "No."

Pit didn't even realize he was holding an arm up in defense until he lowered it. "No?"

"My mother, a human woman named Lisa, taught me not to cause suffering," Alucard explained. "Also, I don't like the taste."

"Oh…"

"I can still hear the words she said to me as she burned at the stake…" The dhampir continued. "'Do not hate humans. If you cannot live with them, then at least do them no harm, for theirs is already a hard lot.'"

"On that, I can agree," Pit said. "Humans suffer a lot in my world… and it's my duty and Lady Palutena's to protect them."

"I am glad we share the same thoughts, angel," Alucard said. "But, sadly, my father chose a different path. Upon learning about the death of his wife, Dracula declared war on all of humankind, seeking to wipe them off the face of the world. I tried to reason with him, share my mother's words… but he refused to listen. He cast me out, and now I've sworn to stop him."

"Whoa, that's deep…" Orange breathed.

"Those guys in the courtyard…" Pit said, the four of them continuing down the hallway. "Do you know them?"

"Indeed," Alucard answered. "Richter Belmont is a close ally of mine, and the descendant of Simon Belmont, a man who shares my burden. Richter has a strong sense of justice and an honest man. But that, in turn… makes him easy to manipulate."

"Manipulate?" Pit repeated.

"He was once cursed by the dark priest Shaft, who used him as a puppet to control Dracula's Castle."

"So, you're saying he's kind of… uh… simple?"

Alucard looked to him out of the corner of his eye. "I believe the saying is 'Don't throw stones if you live in a glass house', angel. In any case, Richter is a formidable opponent. Underestimating him would be your undoing."

"Heh. I very much doubt that you of all people could effectively run a castle, Pit." Blue joked.

"Excuse me…" Orange spoke up. "but do you also intend to participate?"

"I am merely here to assist Richter…" Alucard answered. "And anyone else who calls upon me. Now come."

…

"Will you just stop swinging that thing around… and LISTEN to me?!" Bowser huffed, trying to dodge the Vampire Killer's strikes. "I'm not some mindless anim-AGH!" The whip struck him across the face, sending him collapsing. Ridley landed close by, screeching in warning.

Growling, Simon readied another flask of holy water. He drew his arm back, preparing to throw it at the alien space dragon…

"Simon, ENOUGH!" Richter shouted, tackling him from the side and messing up his aim. The flask splashed against the ground and scorched the grass. Pinning down his ancestor from above, Richter held his own Vampire Killer steady.

"Richter, what are you doing?!" Simon yelled. "There are monsters in our midst!"

"Not the monsters we know!" Richter snapped back. "They were barely even attacking until you did!"

"Have you gone mad?! Feeling compassion for those beasts?! All monsters are the same!"

"I disagree on that, Simon."

Both Belmonts turned to the courtyard doors, where Marth tended to Bowser and Ridley stood down. Pit passed through, followed by the two Inklings and…

Richter's breath caught in his throat. "Alucard?"

"Greetings, Richter," the dhampir spoke calmly. "It's been quite a while. And this must be your ancestor."

"Please forgive his actions," Richter said, rising to his feet. No sooner than he did, Simon did the same… but Marth's blade to his throat stopped him from advancing on Alucard. "He has yet to learn that you're not at all like your father."

"Father?" Simon repeated.

"Simon, this is Alucard," Richter explained, Pit standing close to the dhampir. "He is the son of Dracula, yet he does not share goals for human extinction. Instead, he seeks only to oppose Dracula."

"Hmm…" Simon grumbled, staring at Alucard intensely. "Prove it."

"My mother was human, burned at the stake after being accused of witchcraft," Alucard began. "She taught me not to cause suffering to humans, a burden I carry to this day."

"His dad wasn't too happy about that," Pit added. "Afterwards, he changed his name to Dracula backward to symbolize his opposition. Weird, right?"

"I told my father that his anger should only be brought upon the humans responsible for my mother's death. Unfortunately, he refused, claiming there were no innocent human souls. A year later, he began his war."

Simon lifted a brow. "The Lord of Darkness is opposed by one of his own? His own son?"

"I am a dhampir, Simon," Alucard corrected. "Part vampire, part human. I have sworn to stop my father at any cost… tell me, can you imagine a world without humans?"

Simon was hesitant before giving his reply. "I do," he sighed. "Every single day. If my family fails to stop Dracula… that world will become reality. I… I can't let that happen."

Alucard extended a hand. "Neither can I."

Marth slowly lowered his falchion, keeping a watchful eye on Simon. The monster slayer was motionless, eyes cast to the ground in thought… before he rose his own arm and took it in Alucard's.

"Then we are in agreement."

"I am humbled, Simon Belmont," Alucard replied. "Long have I been an ally to your clan, not only to Richter, but also to Trevor."

"You have met him?"

"Fought alongside with, yes. I doubt you will be any different from both of them."

Simon only gave a small smirk. "No… I do not believe I will be."

…

Mario couldn't sleep.

He strode down the halls of Smash HQ, not even sure of his destination. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, his mind wandering as to what to do…

"Waaaaah!"

He flinched, the distant scream of his brother echoing through the building. For… he had lost count. He couldn't help but believe Fox had made a mistake in sending Luigi to Dracula's Castle.

Mario ignored the irritated voices of other Smashers, most of them shouting at Luigi to pipe down and go to sleep. Mario wished he could join them… but his brother wasn't entirely at fault.

Luigi had always been a coward, jumpy at the slightest sudden movement. Ghosts spooked him the most, but that vacuum of his would take care of them quickly. But he never expected to encounter werewolves, sentient heads, mummies, a stitched-together creature, and even a floating robed skeleton with a scythe.

He had told Mario everything when he calmed down enough. The skeleton had slashed him with his scythe, turning him into what he feared most: a ghost. Richter had fully explained that he had been reaped by Death but later moved his soul back into his body.

Ever since, Luigi had been plagued by constant nightmares about a skull with blue flames in its eyes, hideous laughter, and a sharp sickle swinging down at him. Daisy had tried to counsel him, Mewtwo had tapped into his mind to neutralize the fear, but nothing worked. In an attempt to cheer him up, Sonic had told Luigi that he knew how it felt to be physically different about himself…

Mario groaned. His brother would be scarred for life.

He entered the garage beneath the main building, his eyes resting on a red racing kart with his emblem on the front. A nice, moonlit drive could be what he needed…

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Mario turned to see the orange Inkling leaning against a Splat Buggy, one of the vehicles her kind had produced for whenever Mario Kart events were held in Inkopolis. The plumber nodded once.

"Mm. I can't blame the guy," she mumbled. "He's used to catching ghosts, right?"

Mario nodded again.

"So he was way out of his element back there. And getting killed, no less. If those dudes didn't help him in time, we could have lost him."

Mario rested a palm against the red paint of his vehicle, thinking about her words. Looking ahead of himself, he took in the sight of Luigi's green racing bike right next to the kart. He stared at the green L on the front.

Back home, he and Luigi were an unstoppable force together. He doubted he could be just as heroic without his bro by his side. If Luigi was gone for good… what good would Mario be?

 _"Every soul contains a whisper of light…"_

Mario jumped back with a gasp of surprise. His eyes darted around the garage… but no one was there.

 _"…gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight."_

He noticed Orange's face light up in shock, herself looking around.

 _"No escape, no greater fate to be made…"_

"Do… do you hear that, too?" she asked, noticing Mario's reaction. He nodded again.

 _"In the end, the chains of time will not break…"_

The voice faded away until silence returned, leaving the two alone once again. Orange was the first to break it.

"You heard it, too… but I could've sworn it was only me," she whispered. "Just… just who is this? Why is she telling this to us? I-I've been trying to find answers, but… I still have nothing."

Mario said nothing, only a sigh coming out of his mouth. As if worrying about Luigi wasn't enough, why did that voice now sing to him instead of Orange? And would it spread to everyone else, too?

"You know what?" Orange said, making her way for the door. "Let's not worry about that now. Come on, you up for a one-on-one?"

Mario followed after her, deciding he had nothing better to do anyway…

 **(A/N: Fun fact. The part where Simon attacked Bowser and Ridley, as they do resemble monsters, drew inspiration from another Smash Bros fanfic I saw. In it, Simon attacks the Inklings upon mistaking them for vampires, hence why I had Pit point this out to them. I figured this would be a biggie for them joining Smash because of all the odd-looking characters.**

 **Only three fighters left. We're nearly there…)**


	65. All In A Day's Work

Town Hall office

Animal Crossing dimension

A pair of furry paws was in constant work. Brushing up some flowers, placing a book back on a shelf, sorting out papers, typing something out on a keyboard, and restacking some notes. Stepping back from the desk, a female Shih Tzu let out an exhausted breath.

"Phew… just a little more and I'm done."

She walked away from the desk, considering whether to take a small break. With the mayor currently out of town, it fell down to her and the other townsfolk to keep things smooth. And she knew he'd be on board with the break idea…

He shouldn't worry about her. Isabelle really enjoys her work, after all. But it's nice that he cares.

She took a seat in the swivel chair by the desk, eyes resting on the computer monitor. "Although…" she said aloud. "I wish the mayor wasn't so busy with the campsite and Smash. Maybe I should be the mayor instead…"

She sat alone with her thoughts, contemplating the idea… before shaking her head and dismissing them.

"What am I saying?! Keep it together, Isabelle!" she scolded herself.

A knocking at the door drew her attention. Springing from her seat, Isabelle walked over to the door and swung it open. A pelican clad in green made his way inside, reaching into his bag.

"You have a letter!" he announced dutifully. Taking it in her paw, Isabelle tucked it into her pocket, giving the pelican a warm smile.

"Oh, Pete! Thank you for all your hard work!" she replied. His job done, Pete exited the building while Isabelle waved goodbye. When the mail carrier was out of sight, she headed back to the desk.

"I wonder what this is about…" she muttered curiously, taking out the letter and opening it. Her eyes skimmed over the contents… and nearly fainted from shock.

"They want me in Smash?!"

…

Quiet snoring drifted from Mario's form as he laid against the wall of Smash HQ's lobby. The Villager approached him, trying to get his attention. Mario didn't stir, so the mayor decided to resort to a more suitable method.

CRACK!

Mario jolted awake, leaping to his feet in moments and looking around. In front of him stood the Villager and some kind of dog with a party popper in hand. Awestruck, Mario stared at the dog as she waved hello.

"Hello!" she called cheerfully. "My name's Isabelle, and I'm excited to be here!" Mario smiled, holding out a hand. "Welcome!" he said, Isabelle taking his hand and shaking it.

"The honor is all mine!" Isabelle chirped. "I'm a close friend to the mayor, and I can't wait to show you what I can do!"

"I remember you from the last tournament," Pit recalled. "What exactly do you have in mind besides throwing food at us?"

"Glad you asked! I've got pom-poms, a bucket, a net, a fishing rod, a toy hammer, an umbrella, a slingshot, some turnips, a broom, some balloons, and even a whistle and a sign!"

"One does not simply put a speed limit on the fastest thing alive!" came the voice of an annoyed hedgehog. Mario only rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…" Isabelle continued. "The mayor has shown you how he fights, right? Well, I'm pretty much the same!"

"I don't know…" Daisy commented. "You seem pretty overrated, if you ask me."

Pit shot her a look. "No. One. Did." The princess backed off. "I was just saying! Sheesh…"

"Looks like we're filling up," Fox said. "And not only because of newcomers. I've got news from the Announcer."

"Lay it on us," Falco said, intrigued. Fox gave a smile as he crossed his arms.

"This fifth tournament is gonna be the biggest one he's planned. So, he's bringing all of the fighters that have ever participated in the previous tournaments into this one."

Pit turned to Fox, eyes wide. "Wait, so… does this mean…?"

Fox nodded. "Everyone is here."

"Woo-hoo!" the angel cheered, punching the air. "I get to fight Snake again! Yeah!"

"And we get to run in with Wolf again…" Falco confirmed with an eye roll. Nearby, Link and Pikachu turned to each other with a smirk.

"Yup," Fox added, brushing aside his partner's comment. "However, he's gonna spend a lot of time planning for this tournament, so we might not jump in right away."

"As long as it doesn't take TOO long!" Cappy supported, with Mario smiling in approval. "The fans are just gonna love this one!"

"The last two fighters are gonna be unveiled at a special match soon," Fox spoke. "Little Mac is on his way there now, while Ryu and Mewtwo are sent to deliver the invitations. Eventually, we'll have everyone we need."

The two Inklings bumped fists while Yoshi and Kirby did a little celebration dance. Diddy Kong clapped wildly as Mario crossed his arms. When this new tournament rolled around, he'd be pleased to give the fans quite the show!


	66. Clash of Flames

Air Force Base, USA

Street Fighter dimension

"I'm ready for ya! Bring it on!"

Military pilots hung back to spectate the coming battle, some of them leaning against their aircraft. Nearby, a man in red traded blows with a man in green.

After blocking an attack, Ken Masters threw a karate kick at his opponent. Slightly moving back, Guile held up his arms and unleashed a series of hooks and body blows. Dodging and blocking them, Ken jabbed Guile in the gut and made him stumble back with an uppercut.

Ken rushed in, only for Guile to grab him by the midsection and slam him against the pavement. The officer stepped back, allowing the karate fighter to stand.

"Ngh… nice defense."

"You're not so bad yourself," Guile replied, combing his hair and getting back into a stance. "Another?"

Making his way in front of Guile again, Ken bounced lightly on his feet. That was enough of an answer. In a taunting gesture, Ken motioned for Guile to come at him.

Instead of advancing, Guile drew his arms back, charging up gold ki. Ken broke into a jog, watching his opponent…

"Sonic BOOM!"

Crescent gold waves flashed out, prompting Ken to leap over them and land a kick to Guile's face. Missing its target, the waves smashed a crate to wooden bits. Grabbing Guile in the collar-and-elbow position, Ken threw Guile to the ground and performed a knife-hand strike.

Getting back up, Guile took Ken by the collar and threw him to the ground. Recovering just as fast, Ken lashed out with a leg sweep. Guile hopped over this, landing a quick jab before Ken jumped into the air.

"Flash Kick!"

The attack knocked Ken back to the ground, who sprung back up with a roundhouse kick. After a knee strike and an ax kick sent Guile staggering, Ken spun around with one foot extended.

"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" he yelled, hitting Guile three times. His opponent hit the ground, struggling to stand. Smirking, Ken drew his hands back, gathering blue ki between them.

"HADOKEN!"

The blue sphere shot out and slammed into Guile's arms, nearly breaking his block. Shrugging it off, Guile raced back in with a yell.

Ducking under a sweeping hook, Ken landed a crescent kick and an elbow strike, finishing off with a roundhouse kick. Staggering and clutching his chest, Guile retaliated with a flying kick. Blocking this, Ken hopped back and defended himself against Guile's blows, waiting for an opening.

A double punch knocked Ken back, and Guile leaped into the air with a clenched fist. Smirking to himself, Ken readied his own fist… which began to light up with flame. When Guile saw this, he was far too late to react.

"SHORYUKEN!"

The fiery uppercut hit Guile, sending him sprawling to the ground. Another crate shattered as he landed right on top of it, causing him to moan in pain.

"Yeah! I did it!" Ken whooped, throwing two punches and a spinning kick in celebration before holding up a fist. Nearby, the military personnel and pilots applauded and congratulated him.

Moving over to the downed Air Force officer, Ken held out a hand. Guile took it in his own, the karate fighter helping him up. "Nice one. Your technique is improving."

"Isn't it always?" Ken asked, some of the personnel returning to work.

"Ken?"

Both street fighters turned to see a man making his way towards them. A man Ken recognized instantly.

"Ryu!" he called, heading over to his friendly rival with Guile following. "Haven't seen you in a while! How goes Smash?"

"So you know of it."

"Yeah. From Chun-Li. She gave me the rundown," Ken confirmed. "What brings you here?"

"You two. I have something for both of you," Ryu held out an envelope for the other two men to see. Taking it in his own hand, Ken examined the envelope… catching sight of the seal's symbol.

"No way…" he breathed. "They want _us_?"

"Correct," Ryu replied. "You'll be assigned to the main fighter group while Guile will be one of the Assist Trophies."

"I'm afraid I don't follow your words, Ryu," Guile spoke.

"Come with me," Ryu said, turning to make his way out of the base. "I'll tell you everything you need to know." Ken and Guile followed right behind Ryu, heading towards the gates.

"Your first challenge, Ken, is a boxer called Little Mac. Like you and me both, he's faced many foes and triumphed. Be aware that I've fought him myself in Smash, and since our fighting skills are similar, he'll know what to expect."

"No worries, Ryu," Ken said. "You know me; I just can't say no to a challenge. So… what do we have to do to meet him?"

…

Melemele Island, Alola Region

Pokémon dimension

The morning sun shining down from above, Mewtwo floated inches above the coastline. Over his shoulder, the envelope he was sent to deliver levitated close by. Various Pokémon belonging to the sea and sky romped through the sand and soared through the air, only a few of them noticing the artificial Pokémon's presence.

Mewtwo stopped, his eyes resting on a large rock. A red tail darted out of view… yet Mewtwo sensed its presence.

 _"I know you are here. Reveal yourself."_

"INCIN!"

A feline figure somersaulted from behind the boulder, preparing to belly slam Mewtwo. Without batting an eye, Mewtwo slightly moved backward…

…and his ambusher fell face-first into the sand.

While some of the Pokémon expressed their amusement, Incineroar lifted his face from the sand, which was covered in the tiny particles. Shaking his head, the wrestler-like Pokémon stared up at Mewtwo.

 _"I mean you no harm,"_ Mewtwo spoke. _"I come with a message."_

Incineroar stood up, brushing himself of the sand while grumbling to himself. The moment he finished cleaning his fur, he noticed a floating envelope in front of him. Snatching it from the air and breaking the seal with his claw, Incineroar took out the letter and tossed the envelope behind him. He appeared to be confused at first…

 _"You're holding it upside down, fool."_

Startled, Incineroar rotated the letter to the correct position to start over. Mewtwo watched as his face went from curiosity… to enlightenment. He enjoyed a good showdown (as well as a chance to show off for the crowd), so he could not possibly refuse.

Incineroar yowled in approval, doing some flexing to demonstrate. Mewtwo gestured for him to follow. "Come with me. Your first challenger awaits you."

…

Boxing Ring

Punch-Out dimension

 _Ryu wasn't joking… this guy's really matching me step-for-step!_

The final round of the match was in full swing, and Ken found himself backed into a corner as he dodged blows. Little Mac just kept swinging at him, relentless in his pursuit of breaking the karate fighter's guard. Holding up his arms to shield himself from a series of punches, Ken searched for an opening…

…and when he saw Little Mac draw back for a powerful strike, he was glad the opportunity showed itself.

The Fire-Breathing Fist smashed Mac across the face with a left hook, turning the tide in his favor. Their victories had been evenly matched in the previous rounds. This one was winner take all.

 _No more holding back! Let's turn up the heat!_ Ken told himself. Taunting Mac with a gesture to come at him, Ken braced for the boxer. "Bring it on!"

Gloves up, Mac moved back in for an attempt to get Ken back in the corner. The martial artist swung a leg high, the boxer dodging to the side to result in a whiff. He countered with a large uppercut, prompting Ken to hop back.

Mac ducked under another high sweeping kick, throwing in a standard one-two as his boots squeaked against the surface of the ring. The glove meeting Ken's arms, Mac backed off when Ken threw an ax kick. Leaping into the air, Mac slammed down with one fist plowing into the ground.

Ken jumped out of the way just in time, landing behind the boxer while cheers from the crowed flowed in like ocean waves. Placing his feet apart and drawing his hands back, Ken concentrated his inner ki… and released it.

"HADOKEN!"

His eyes flashing in surprise, Mac barely had time to sidestep the fireball. Sailing past the ring, the burning ball exploded against the door of an entrance pathway. Narrowing his brows, Ken rushed back in.

Mac threw a straight punch that Ken nimbly avoided, the martial artist countering by landing a strong roundhouse kick to Mac's right side. Hopping back as Mac stepped forward quickly, Ken suffered a quick jab to the midsection. Mac lunged with another punch…

…only for it to meet Ken's parry arm. "Gotcha!" A challenging smile on his face, he lashed out with a devastating attack: a massive series of spinning kicks.

"SHIPPU JINRAIKYAKU!"

The number of kicks carrying Mac into the air, Ken unleashed one final strike… that sent him flying into the arena's screen. Sparks and smoke flew from the impact, and Ken couldn't help but wince a little.

The giant letters of "K.O." flashed on-screen, flames puffing up near the speakers. The bell rang while the crowd erupted into cheers.

Man, did he love that sound…

"That's right! Yeah!" Ken shouted, raising an arm to the sky. In his celebration, his eyes wandered to the screen… and saw that the 1 in "Fight #1" had changed to a 2.

 _Fight #2? What?_

Ken heard something above him… and got out of the way just in the nick of time as the disturbance landed in the ring. The crowd gasped, cutting off all cheers and applause. Where Ken once stood, there was now a strange, furry figure. Ken could only make out batches of red and burning flames around the waist area.

He squinted, automatically in his fighting stance again. A challenger to his new title, perhaps? And so soon?

The figure slightly rose, and Ken saw what looked to be a belt. A fire belt. It rose to its full height… and the fire within burned away its concealment like ashes.

"RAWR!" A large, bulky, red feline-like animal with black stripes snarled, flexing its claws and baring its teeth. Yellow eyes with black pupils locked onto Ken, its muscular figure making it appear to be a wrestler. A strange character to challenge him… but this amused Ken. This next one ought to be good.

"So, you want to fight fire with fire, huh?"

The cat being only snarled, itching to get things underway. The starting bell rang… and the crimson combatants collided with each other.

The belt of the creature blazed with the animal's fury, its furry arms swatting away Ken's hooks and jabs. Seizing him by the sides, it slammed him with a piledriver, threw him to the ropes, and walloped him on his return trip.

Ken spun around with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, only for the last kick to be successful and hit it across the face. The animal roared, grabbing Ken by the face with its claw. Smashing him to the floor of the ring once again, it tossed Ken away and flexed for the crowd.

The cat spun around in a red tornado, neutralizing another Hadoken. Running back into range, Ken ducked under a claw swipe, parried a knee strike…

"SHORYUKEN!"

…and sent the cat flying. Flipping in the air, it landed back on its feet with another snarl. It swung upwards with intertwined hands, whiffing past a dodging Ken. His opponent open, Ken quickly landed a jab, a straight punch, and a hook.

"HADOKEN!"

The downed feline rolled underneath the fireball, a ruthless gleam in its eyes. Raising its head to the sky as a bright flash erupted from its body, it burst forward with incredible speed and grabbed Ken. With a loud roar, it threw Ken towards the ropes.

The martial artist bounced off the ropes, flying back to the cat. Ready for him, the wrestling feline assaulted Ken with an uppercut that sent him soaring skyward. Leaping after him, it followed up with a dropkick, another uppercut, and a diving battering ram to top it off.

The two of them slammed back down onto the ring in a large blast, the bell ringing wildly and the crowd bursting in excitement. Yelling in defeat as the blast sent him sailing, Ken smashed against the screen just as Little Mac did, the K.O. phrase appearing once again.

Now the current victor, Incineroar laughed triumphantly, showing off and posing for the crowd. Unfortunately, he froze in place when he saw the screen.

"Fight #2" had now become "Fight #3".

Tuning behind him, Incineroar saw a kid with boxing gloves ready for him. Behind him stood a small turtle in a flying face thing with boxing gloves… and behind him stood a giant crocodile with a crown. Also with gloves.

Incineroar let out an exasperated sigh. No one ever said title defense was easy…

…

"Would you look at this place?" Ken said to Ryu, the two of them walking into Smash HQ's lobby. "It's like we stepped right into a kid's cartoon or something."

"It certainly is odd, until you get comfortable," Ryu replied. "Heroes from other worlds give the best challenges, Ken. I couldn't ask for a better one."

Nearby, several Smashers were watching the replay footage of Incineroar taking on the Villager, Bowser Jr., and K. Rool. Luigi mimicked boxing moves, cheering the Fire/Dark-type Pokémon on.

"What is that thing?" Ken questioned. "That spin move looked familiar… was it trained by Zangief?"

 _"It is called Incineroar,"_ Lucario explained. _"Exclusive to the Alola Region of my world. Its combat style is similar to wrestling… which only a few Pokémon are capable of."_ His eyes glanced over to another monitor, where a female Pikachu in a luchador costume rolled backward with Bowser in its grip, releasing him in a throw. In Peach's arms, Pikachu watched in awe.

 _"A unique trait about Incineroar…"_ Lucario continued. _"…is a move called Revenge. It serves as both a counter and a source of strength for its next attack."_ On the monitor, the Villager socked Incineroar in the gut, only for him to be blown back as the Pokémon's body ignited in flame.

"Well, when that happens…" Pit commented, overhearing the explanation. "…I'll just let everyone else fight him until it wears off. Then I'll swoop in and steal the K.O.!"

Falco rolled his eyes. "Sure, if you wanna be _that_ guy. Might as well edge-guard while you're at it…"

"Hey…" Pit whispered, ignoring the ace pilot's words and turning to Ken. "You're the other newcomer! Ken, right?"

"Yep," Ken replied, shaking the angel's hand.

"Not only did I hear you're filthy rich, but you're also not a bad guy!" Pit added, counting off on his fingers. "Energetic, cheerful, boisterous… pretty much the opposite of Ryu."

The wanderer only stared at the angel with crossed arms.

"Hey, speaking of Ryu… why do you guys fight so similar?"

"Simple," Ken answered. "Ryu and I were trained in the same fighting style. It's kinda close to karate, but we also use the Hado."

"I heard something about you that's really interesting," Peach said, letting Pikachu down onto the floor. "Your wife Elize is Julia's sister, and Julia's married to Guile, right?"

"What?!" Pit gasped at the princess. "So Ken is Guile's brother-in-law?!"

"That's right!" Ken laughed… before something came into his mind. "Hey, where is Guile, anyway? I haven't seen him since the fight."

"Guile's with the other Assist Trophies in the courtyard," Fox informed. "We have everyone we need for them, so feel free to take a look."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot…"

…

The doors to the outdoor courtyard swung open, allowing several Smashers to join others meeting with the Assist Trophies. Bayonetta was talking to the blocky brawler Akira, the two of them discussing the witch's forward throw being one of his moves. Rodin stood by her side.

Alucard and the Black Knight stayed close to the shadows, Arcade Bunny and the ghosts floating nearby. Wario was with his old pal Waluigi, who seemed to be complaining about wanting to be fighter status while Ashley watched on.

His Poltergust equipped, Luigi stood near Yuri Kozukata with her camera in hand, sharing their paranormal experiences. Zero and Mega Man leaned along the wall, each of them telling the other certain reasons worth fighting for.

Mario stood close to Sukapon while Kirby and Luma played around with Starfy. Dr. Wily was adding some touches to his Wily Capsule, Bowser watching with a claw on his chin.

Yoshi handed a pizza slice to Spring Man, who snatched it up and chowed down. The two Inklings seemed to be excited about the Squid Sisters, with Blue even asking for an autograph. Ness and Starman met up with each other, Ness recognizing the familiar face.

Sonic fist-bumped Knuckles, who mentioned something about him and Guile somehow sounding alike after assuring the Master Emerald was well hidden. Not caring less, Shadow had his back turned to his blue counterpart. Captain Falcon and Samurai Goroh chatted about their races together, while Phosphora reminded Pit of their battle together.

Shovel Knight dug up a bone for Duck Hunt to fetch, and Toon Link kept a wary eye on Skull Kid.

"Really weird, indeed…" Ken muttered, his eyes eventually finding Guile speaking with Lyn. "But hey, if these guys want a fight, it's a fight they'll get!"

…

It was sunrise the next morning when all the current Smashers assembled in front of the building's premises. Mario, Fox, Samus, and Kirby all looked out into the horizon, awaiting the return.

Lightning crackled from nowhere, and from their sparks came several portals allowing passageway through universes. From the first one… came a cardboard box.

Some of the newcomers stared at the crate in confusion, before Snake lifted it up and tossed it away. Glancing at Mario, he gave the plumber a welcoming two-fingered salute. Mario gave a thumbs-up in return.

A Wolfen shot out from another portal, looping around in the sky and ejecting its pilot. Landing with a grunt, Wolf rose to his feet and extended his claws.

From two more portals, Young Link appeared with a milk bottle in hand. Discarding it, he drew his weapons and raised his sword to the sky with a cry. At the same time, Pichu landed clumsily and shook his head.

The Ice Climbers jumped out from another portal, high-fiving each other and raising their hammers. And since Charizard had to return to Ash's side, the fighter it had been sent to replace was all that remained.

Two dragon-like Pokémon shot out from the final portal, soaring through the air and landing in front of the grip. From the back of his Charizard, Red gave a tip of his hat, releasing Squirtle and Ivysaur as he did so.

"Hey, everyone!"

The second Charizard growled victoriously, its Trainer dismounting and landing on the ground. "Hello!" she waved, sending out her own Squirtle and Ivysaur from a handbag.

"Guys…" Red began, gesturing to the other Trainer. "This is Leaf. She's a friend of mine who volunteered to join us. And not only did I bring her along… but also these guys! Come on out!"

Red and Leaf tossed several Poké Balls into the air, each of them releasing both old and new Pokémon alike.

Donkey Kong's jaw dropped when he stared up at an Alolan Exeggutor. Mewtwo stared down Abra. Vulpix and its Alolan counterpart walked forward. Scizor gnashed its claws together menacingly. Mimikyu and Marshadow approached the stunned Kirby and Pikachu. Solgaleo and Lunala stood tall in prideful stances.

"New faces oughta spruce things up," Fox commented. "Nice work, Red."

"All right, everyone is here!" Pit shouted. "Race you guys to the chamber for-"

SHOOM!

A blue streak took off inside the building, vanishing from sight. As soon as it was gone, Pit sighed and facepalmed.

"I just had to say 'race', didn't I?"

…

 _"Welcome back, Smashers!"_ the Announcer began, everyone facing him and standing at attention. On the rear mural, two new symbols appeared with the others: a squid with eyes and a castle. _"The fans are eager for this fifth tournament to be underway, but their satisfaction will be partly complete with these new challengers!_

 _INKLING! An evolved race of squids capable of taking on a humanoid form, their favorite pastime in Inkopolis involves blasting their enemies with all kinds of ink weapons! But don't believe this to be harmless… the more inked you are, the more damage you'll take!_

 _DAISY! A good friend to Peach and ruler of Sarasaland, she carries an energetic and tomboyish personality that makes her absolutely fearless! This is one damsel that refuses to be caught in distress!_

 _RIDLEY! As intelligent as he is deadly, the leader of the Space Pirates is known for his vicious methods of death! Stay away from those claws and tail… if you can!_

 _DARK SAMUS! Metroid Prime reborn after replicating Samus' Phazon Suit, this dastardly double can utilize every trick its form can offer! Use caution or witness the power of Phazon firsthand!_

 _KING K. ROOL! Leader of the Kremlings and archrival to the Kong family, this mean croc will flatten you under his massive bulk or use you as a test subject for his devastating laser! It won't be easy to dethrone THIS king!_

 _SIMON! Part of a long line of vampire hunters, he wields the trusty Vampire Killer in his quest to banish evil! While effective on monsters, it is just as effective on other foes, so prepare for a lashing!_

 _RICHTER! The great-great-grandson of Simon, this Belmont not only has tremendous skill with a whip, but with crosses, axes, and holy water, too! Will you snuff out his light or be purged like all that is unholy?_

 _ISABELLE! The caring assistant for her town's mayor, her cheerful spirit can shine through any conflict! But when that isn't enough, her opponents will find themselves on the receiving end of her activities!_

 _KEN! Partner and friendly rival to Ryu, his Shoryuken is sure to leave a burn! If you let him close the gap, get ready to enter a world of hurt!_

 _INCINEROAR! Hailing from the Alola Region, the Fire and Dark-type Pokémon has a burning passion for wrestling and loves to slam any enemy to the ground. Is anyone here tough enough to rid the champion of his belt! Let's find out!_

 _This fifth tournament shall be the best one yet, Smashers! But, unfortunately, preparations are still underway. It will be some time until everything is set and ready, so I suggest you test yourselves until then. Super Smash Brothers, I wish you good luck in your coming battles."_

Dismissed, the Smashers went off their own separate ways to train, fight against each other, or do something else. The Announcer's sphere deactivated as the orange Inkling tried to make her way out… only to stop.

She cringed, clutching her head with one hand. Her brain throbbed… and it came again.

 _"On that day, when the sky fell away,_

 _Our world came to an end…_

 _In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark?_

 _Glimmering shaaadows…"_

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

She snapped back to reality to see the blue Inkling staring at her in concern. And she didn't need to say anything for him to realize what was up.

"You heard it again, didn't you?"

Orange nodded. "I'm just… so tired of it," she said, resting her hand on a tentacle. "Who is this person? Why is she doing this to me? What does she want? I still haven't found the answers I need!"

"Hey, we'll find them," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we all will. But for now, don't worry about it. Just focus on what we have now, okay?"

"…Okay." She breathed.

"Good," Blue replied, heading out of the chamber. "Now, c'mon! If you're hungry, you gotta beat Kirby before he can suck everything up!" he jogged out of the chamber, Orange slowly following after him. Pausing when she reached the lift, she looked around one last time.

She couldn't ignore this forever, no matter what Blue said. She knew something big was gonna happen, and she knew her dreams were somehow involved.

She needed answers… and she would face whatever got in the way between her and them.

…

Elsewhere in the universe

A star burned bright in space, giving off an orange-red glow. Beyond it, a lone being floated in the blackness. Light shone from its core, four beautiful wings surrounding it.

 _"I can feel the Stone…"_ it spoke to itself, the ancient voice echoing across the stars. _"It is healing itself… excellent. But there is a consequence."_

It reached out through space, settling on a blue planet. _"There. The source of the trouble. The only obstacle between me and eternal order and balance across the multiverse."_

It thought back to how this all began. _"The Stone's destruction was responsible for their unity. But they do not realize the true threat they are… their worlds were never meant to collide. It falls to me to correct everything. And there is only one method to do so."_

A floating hand approached the being, followed by many more.

 _"I have never thought it would come to this,"_ it said. _"The multiverse in is chaos. If universes collide further, everything I have created will become undone. I must not allow that to become real. And so… I have no choice but to start anew."_

It addressed the army of floating hands, examining them all.

 _"I must erase everything… and create a new world in my own image. A world teeming with order, peace, and balance. A world I must defend. But not simply with you all. I will need… greater strength. This unity… they will do nicely._

 _He will threaten my world. But he does not have the strength to do so. As long as I stand, he will be weakened. And for me to sort all that is right into their proper balance… then the multiverse will know peace._

 _But for now, I must draw my power. Reserve it for something I never believed I would do. Only when I am ready… shall order be truly restored to the multiverse. It will not know chaos. It will not know terror. It will not know evil._

 _I must be calm. And when I am at my strongest… shall my everlasting light bathe my perfect world in its shining warm glow…"_

 **(A/N: The fighters are all assembled! The stage is set! The fifth tournament is in the works!**

 **But most importantly, IT begins…)**


	67. The Undying Light

Acorn Plains

Super Mario dimension

At the base of the Acorn Tree, Mario and Luigi relaxed. The duo had agreed a little vacation was in order, what with smashing and running around the Mushroom Kingdom. Better yet, neither of them needed to worry about another kidnapping scheme, as Bowser had the same idea they did.

Every now and then a Super Acorn would fall, few of them landing in their palms… or in Luigi's case, on the head. Annoyed, he would rub his hat and adjust his position. Sighing, Mario slumped back and closed his eyes, resting for several minutes…

…until a crackling sound in the sky caught the bros' attention.

Lightning flickered and flashed before it erupted outwards, leaving a swirling blue rift in its place. The two stood, staring at it in wonder.

Elsewhere throughout the world, several more portals opened up: one at Peach's castle, another at Bowser's, a third at Yoshi's Island, another at Donkey Kong Island, and another at Wario's home in Diamond City.

As all of them noticed the wormholes, they realized just what it meant. If a portal opened and no one came through… then it was meant for them. They were needed with the rest of the Smashers, and urgently.

…

The grounds of Hyrule Castle

Legend of Zelda dimension

Link stood alone in the courtyard, swinging and slashing at imaginary foes. Zelda stood above on one of the castle's walls, observing the hero.

Link's training was suddenly interrupted when another rift flashed into existence just behind him. Pausing, Link turned around and noticed it…

…

Cornerian Space

Star Fox dimension

In their respective Arwings, Fox and Falco sped through an asteroid field to brush up on their piloting. The Great Fox hovered just out of range as the small craft rolled and flew between the rocks. When avoidance wasn't an option, streams of green lasers blew them to space dust.

A wormhole opened in space, drawing the attention of the Star Fox crew. Signaling to his wingmate, Fox set course for the tunnel.

…

Across all universes, the portals popped and flashed into existence, catching the attention of all fighters.

Pikachu's playtime with smaller Pokémon was interrupted, the other Pokémon fighters encountering them from their respective locations.

Kirby was woken up from his nap when a portal opened just nearby in Dream Land.

Samus' Gunship encountered another portal in deep space.

During a practice lap on Big Blue, a portal appeared on the track. The Blue Falcon raced through at high speed.

Multiple portals opened up in various parts and kingdoms of the Fire Emblem world, allowing passageway for the warriors.

The Ice Climbers found a portal waiting for them at the top of another mountain.

Olimar steadily piloted his ship right through a vortex, his Pikmin staring at the blue tunnel as the engine sputtered.

A blue streak sped through Green Hill Zone, collapsing weak bridges, nabbing rings, and zooming through loops. Stopping in his tracks upon catching sight of another portal, Sonic stared at it while blocking an advancing Motobug with his foot. Smirking, he kicked the Badnik into a wall, smashing it and releasing the Flicky inside. As the bird flew away, Sonic vaulted the nearby fence and made a dash for the rift.

Outside Dr. Light's lab, Mega Man noticed another portal forming into existence. Without hesitation, he geared up and headed right for it.

In separate times in Transylvania, two portals caught the attention of Simon and Richter. Readying their whips, the vampire slayers ventured onward.

Ordinary life in Inkopolis was intervened when another portal flashed open in the square. While many Inklings were startled at the sight, an orange and a blue one nodded at each other… and jumped in.

The call rang out everywhere, from the Mushroom Kingdom to the Kanto Region, from the world of Bionis to Midgar. As the rifts opened up, they called for every single fighter to assemble… a call that was swiftly answered.

…

The tens of portals led to the same location, where every Smasher arrived and landed on the ground. Upon gathering themselves, most of them recognized their destination.

"Hey…" Pit said in realization. "Isn't that where the Isle of the Ancients once was?" he pointed out at the horizon, where the sun was beginning to rise over the calm ocean.

"You're right," Captain Falcon said. "Since there were so many Subspace Bombs there, it was never restored. Why would we be sent here?"

Before anyone else could speak up, something glinted in the heavens above. All eyes glanced skyward, noticing what seemed to be a yellow streak…

…which suddenly zipped into view at the speed of light. Now above the Smashers and the sea, the ball of light spread outward. The fighters watched in awe and amazement.

Four glorious heavenly wings extended out from a bright core, shifting between red and blue colors. They looked almost angelic. The entire being was a majestic sight to behold.

 _"Super Smash Brothers…"_

Even from high in the sky, its voice echoed across the entire world in a calm tone. It echoed in the fighters' ears as they looked on at the being.

 _"I am the one responsible for your summoning. The state of reality is in dire condition… and only I have the power to correct it."_

"You called us?" Zelda repeated. "For whatever reason?"

"And just what are you?" Cloud asked.

 _"I am Galeem,"_ the entity replied boldly. _"The lord of light. I am the one who has created all that you know. I existed since the beginning of time… and exist I still shall when it ends."_

"So… you are a god?" Palutena questioned.

 _"You may refer to me as such, divine Palutena,"_ Galeem said. _"And you may refer to me as a being greater than a god. How you do so, I care little about. I come to you today for a critical matter."_

"What seems to be the matter?" Peach inquired.

 _"One of my most precious creations,"_ Galeem peacefully responded. _"The Smash Stone."_

"The very thing that brought us together?" Ness gasped.

 _"Correct… but it was never meant to,"_ Galeem's words shocked the Smashers, neither of them suspecting this. _"Your dimensions and various worlds were never meant to interact with one another."_

"I don't know," Sonic said. "Exploring other worlds is pretty cool, I must say."

 _"Sadly, little hedgehog… your unity was not supposed to exist,"_ Galeem addressed. _"It is merely the result of the Stone's destruction. The pieces you have recovered are rejoining themselves… but it is not enough to restore the damage to the entire multiverse. Neither is your battling."_

Fox stepped forward, Mario and Link by his side. "Then what do we have to do? How do we fix this?"

 _"You do not understand, McCloud. Only I have the power to restore everything. But to do this… I needed all of you. Here."_

"Well, what do you need us for?" Snake asked in an impatient tone.

 _"This is a desperate time,"_ Galeem explained. _"I could pour my light into any breaks in reality I encountered. But this, the very destruction of the Stone, has caused a catastrophic amount of damage too much for me. Therefore, there can be only one path to multiversal restoration."_

"And what exactly would that be?" Rosalina questioned.

Galeem's core flashed, his full attention on the Smashers.

 _"A clean slate."_

"Uh… clean slate?" Dark Pit repeated.

 _"The danger has escalated too out of hand. The only way I can save all dimensions everywhere… is by erasing them. And starting again in a world of my own image."_

"ERASING them?!" Mega Man shouted in panic while Pac-Man's jaw dropped. "But… you… what about everyone in them?! Would you risk their lives over all the universes?!"

 _"I will not kill them, for it is such a barbaric concept. Instead, I will make them ascend into something greater… along with you."_

"Spit it out! Do you have a grudge against us or something?!" Bowser shouted at the entity.

 _"If you simply must know, your existence as a unity is placing everything in jeopardy. Because of you, your colliding worlds can never be separated… and the multiverse will never progress on the path I intended for it to take. Thus, I must commit a deed I never believed I would do: wipe everything away so a new world, teeming with order and peace, can take this damaged world's place."_

Samus marched up. "We won't let you do this," she threatened. "We won't just stand idly by and allow you to just erase everything we've known! Everything we care about!"

"Yeah!" Sonic supported, pointing a gloved finger at the entity. "You're not so tough, you big… sun… thing! We've dealt with creeps far worse than you!"

 _"You deceive yourselves…"_ Galeem began, spreading his wings outward. _"Of all the creatures and figures you have battled… none of them can match the amount of cosmic power I wield. I beg of you, do not resist. You will only delay the inevitable… I will show you only mercy."_

"Erasing entire dimensions from existence does not fit my definition of 'mercy'," Palutena interjected.

 _"Then you know nothing of it, goddess of light."_

The orange Inkling's eyes went wide. "Guys… I think we just discovered our next big threat," she told everyone. "Please tell me you're all ready."

From behind Galeem, something floated into view. A large white hand.

Marth gasped. "Master Hand?"

A second hand floated out, reaching out to the Smashers. It was followed by a third hand, then a fourth, then a fifth… until the sky was littered with them.

Bowser Jr. bit back a nervous gulp. "This just got out of hand real fast," he whimpered. "Pun intended, by the way… thought I could lighten the mood."

"This is no time for jokes, little one," Ganondorf snapped.

"There must be hundreds of them," the blue Inkling stated. "How can we tell which one is the real Master Hand?"

"I doubt the real one's in there at all," Mega Man replied. "Wh-what do we do?"

"We do what we always do."

With his stern answer filling the group's ears, Fox strode to the front of the pack. "We've fought creeps like him before, and we won. As for the hands…"

Drawing his blaster, he pointed it into the sky.

"Don't let a single one get away!"

The Smash Brothers stood at the ready, bracing for the upcoming attack. Galeem made no move nor word, floating idly in the sky as the hands slowly advanced.

Marth stared into the swarm. "We'll each need to take down about ten," he strategized, Robin nodding in approval.

"Stow your fear!" Zelda rallied, hoping to relieve the fighters of any nervous feeling. "It's now or never!"

"We'll win this," Pit reassured. "I know we will!"

The hands continued to creep towards the Smashers, one of them reaching out to them…

…and dissolving into blue light.

"Wha?" Fox gasped, slightly lowering his blaster. Looking around the sky, he noticed the rest of the hands equally breaking apart and disintegrating.

"What are they doing?" Lucina muttered.

"Squirtle?" the small Water-type Pokémon squeaked. Red held out an arm to both of his two Pokémon, his Charizard grunting in anticipation.

The streaks of blue light floated upward, making their way towards Galeem's form. As the lord of light started to become enveloped in the beams, he uttered one final phrase.

 _"Here, your stories end… and my perfect world begins."_

Shulk gasped, his eyes flooding with blue colors. Those closest to him noticed and recognized his reaction. A vision.

"Shulk? What is it?" Fox asked anxiously. "Do you know what's going on?"

The boy's only response was a grunt, turning to face the Smashers… with a look of guilt and despair. Most of the fighters had seen his story in the Archives, so this meant one thing.

Whatever he saw could not be prevented.

Back in the sky, Galeem and the blue light beams vanished, a black hole taking their place. The sky turned a variety of colors…

…and the hole burst, tendrils of bright light shooting out like missiles. A heavenly sound ruptured through the air as they raced through the sky and descended on their target.

"Incoming!" Samus shouted, taking aim. The tendrils shot toward the cliff at breakneck speed, approaching in moments. They swooped down, causing the fighters to scatter.

Link stood valiantly, his shield scraping one beam and his sword swinging at another. The second beam refracted off his shield, followed by a third that nearly broke his guard. Grunting at the force, Link held the Master Sword in an attack stance… as a fourth beam flew right through him.

The beam vanished… and Link was nowhere in sight.

"Link!" Zelda cried, Young and Toon Link flooded with horror.

Samus blasted out at the beams, only for her shots to be absorbed by the light. Through her visor, her eyes widened as she saw one come for her. Before long, she too was swept up by the beams.

 _"Princess! Watch out!"_ Mewtwo called, floating to Zelda's side as two beams approached them like homing missiles. Frowning in determination at them, Zelda cast Nayru's Love, the Pokémon attempting to use Confusion.

To no avail. The beams bypassed their defenses as if they were nothing, obliterating them both.

"Fox! They're gonna tear right through us! What are we gonna do?!" Falco cried, the Star Fox leader full of disbelief. Desperately, Fox pulled the trigger at one beam… but nothing happened when the laser bolt hit.

 _Impossible…_

Fox turned to Falco, his eyes filled with worry. "Retreat!" he called. "Get everyone out of here! RE-"

A beam swooped low, nabbing up the mercenary leader in its path.

"FOX!" Falco screamed, holding out a wing to where his friend once stood. Distraught, the pilot turned and ran across the cliff.

"Retreat! Retreat! Get outta here, now!"

"You heard him! Time to go!" Dedede called, scooping up Kirby and making a run for it. Bouncing up and down in the king's arms, Kirby looked around at the sight.

Ganondorf wildly swung his sword at the beams, one of them soon breaking his defense and wiping him out. Scrambling for cover, Pichu was caught off-guard as another beam caught him and Jigglypuff.

Shulk broke into a run, his eyes resting on Kirby before a beam caught him from behind.

Marth, Roy, Chrom, and Lucina were all gathered together as Wario sped past them on his bike. He didn't get extremely far, as a tendril snatched him right from the vehicle and causing it to tip over.

Another beam swooped down, nabbing up Chrom and Roy.

"FATHER!" Lucina cried, Marth grabbing her arm and urging her to continue… before the warriors of the emblem were swept up. Robin and Corrin attempted to keep the beams at bay, only to get consumed. Another stray beam swallowed Ike as he tried to defend himself.

"Warning! Warning!" R.O.B. beeped, speeding alongside Mega Man with thrusters alight. "Emergency systems online! Initiate evacuation protocols! Withdraw, withdraw, withdraw!"

Mario and Luigi raced across the cliff, the latter screaming in panic as they tried to catch up to Dedede and Kirby. Close by, Kirby could make out a yellow creature... who was failing to keep pace with a sprinting figure.

"PIKA!"

Noticing his partner's predicament, Sonic reached out with an arm. "Pikachu, grab my-"

The hedgehog was cut short when a beam caught the Pokémon in its path.

"NO!"

Sonic had no time to mourn, as he too was caught in a following beam. For once in his life, he was the one who was too slow.

Luigi yelped in panic at the sight of Sonic's disintegration, Mario urging him to stay close. Kirby looked around nervously, never able to escape the sight of his friends.

Bayonetta used Bat Within to dodge one beam, only to be swallowed up by another.

"CHARIZARD! IVYSAUR! SQUIRTLE! TRIPLE FINISH, NOW!" Red bellowed, his Pokémon obeying with Hydro Pump, Solar Beam, and Fire Blast. The attacks combined together in a massive stream, trying to block one beam.

"I got your back, Red!" Bowser called, adding to the stream with his fire breath. Unfortunately, their attempt both failed… as they were all consumed.

Captain Falcon vaulted into the Blue Falcon… but didn't even get to race away as another tendril caught him.

Morphing into his wedge form, Pac-Man chomped away as he fled… but the last thing he heard before he was obliterated by the light was that same tune he heard whenever a ghost caught him.

Young Link and Toon Link stood back-to-back, firing arrows at the beams before one big tendril got them both in one swoop. The three Miis realized their own efforts were in vain… at the same time a giant beam swallowed them all.

Dodging one beam with Double Team, Lucario was caught by another. Greninja leaped over that beam, but another snatched him in midair. Running as fast as he could, Donkey Kong still couldn't escape. Grabbing Diddy in his arms, he tossed him into the air just as the big ape was disintegrated. Shrieking in terror, Diddy scrambled to get away.

"Every Inkling for themselves!" the cyan Inkling cried, each of them getting engulfed in their attempts to escape. Leaf was caught trying to escape on the back of her Charizard, the Villagers were swallowed in their panic, and the female Robin and Corrin were lost when they tried to fight back. Olimar and Alph tried to fly away in their ships… but didn't even get off the ground. The male Wii Fit Trainer was abducted right in the middle of his jog.

R.O.B. was caught in another beam, Mega Man being next as he tried to teleport away. The blue and orange Inklings stood alone, terror on their faces.

"This was in my dream!" Blue cried in panic. "It's happening! I can't believe this is happening!"

"Did you see how we get through this?!" Orange called.

"No!"

"Then I might have an idea!" she said, holding her Splattershot in one arm. "Those things can't hit us as long as they don't touch us!"

"O-okay!" Blue stammered, following her example. Both of them splatted the ground and, gasping upon spotting a beam coming for them, dove into the ink puddles. The beam flew right into the cliffside, breaking up rock and abducting the squid kids.

Kirby found himself flying and hitting the rocky ground. Standing back up, the first thing he noticed was that Dedede was nowhere in sight. Realizing he was taken, Kirby made a run for it.

"Kirby! Hang on!" Meta Knight called, swooping down to catch him… but before he could, a beam swept him up. Yelling at the sight, Kirby dashed off in another direction.

Yoshi ran for Kirby… only to scream before a beam caught him. As he ran, Kirby saw the fighters that tried to fight or flee.

K. Rool… Little Mac… Ryu… Ridley… Dark Samus… Ken… Incineroar… Cloud… the Belmonts… Mr. Game and Watch… the Ice Climbers… all of them.

They didn't stand a chance.

Speeding away in his Arwing, Falco kicked in the booster. Unfortunately, the ace pilot's skill wasn't enough to keep him safe. Multiple tendrils engulfed his craft, taking it out. Nearby, a Wolfen suffered the same fate.

Using the Power of Flight, Pit and Dark Pit were whisked away from the cliff, Palutena putting up a Reflect Barrier to protect her and them. A beam shot right through as if it was nothing, swallowing the goddess.

The goddess' bestowed gift was rendered null. The angels' wings ceased to glow, and they dropped with a yell… two tendrils snagging them from their fall.

Snake hid in his box, hoping the light wouldn't come for him. Taking a quick peek out to see if the coast was clear… he saw a large beam zoom at him like a rocket.

"!"

That was all he could say before he was swallowed.

Rosalina and Diddy Kong tried to fly away, Luma in tow. Pushing his rocketbarrel pack to the limit, Diddy blasted into the sky… but both woman and monkey failed to get away safely.

The Wii Fit Trainer did frantic yoga poses, Duck Hunt covered his eyes and whimpered, his feathered friend trying to carry him to safety. The Villager and Isabelle ran around in a panic… before all of them were vaporized.

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings sped off, trying to drive and fly away until all of them got obliterated. Ness put up a PSI Magnet while Lucas cowered behind him, only for a beam to pass through and vaporize them effortlessly. With no one to protect them, both Peach and Daisy were helpless as they were enveloped. Mario's name was the last thing Peach screamed before she vanished.

Luigi dodged beam after beam, Mario acrobatically doing the same. Catching sight of them, Kirby frantically waved to them. The sky became filled with the tendrils of light, some of them resorting to breaking up the cliff to catch whatever Smashers remained.

Hopping onto his Warp Star to escape the chaotic onslaught, Kirby flew off… before remembering two more people.

Luigi started to grow tired, failing to notice a beam zoom in from behind him. Gasping, Mario raced to shove him out of the way… but Luigi's surprised scream was the last thing he heard.

"NO!" Mario cried sadly, Cappy blinking twice in horror. The plumber lowered his outstretched arm, quietly grieving his brother…

"Wait, LOOK!" Cappy called. Lifting his head up, Mario let out a gasp. In the sky, Kirby was waving his arms frantically and calling out in panic.

"He wants us to go with him! Come on!"

Mario broke into a run immediately, light beams chasing after the plumber. Kirby descended to just the right altitude for Mario to jump on. Moving the blipping Warp Star across what remained of the cliff, Kirby turned to the sprinting hero in red with nervous eyes.

Kirby steered the Warp Star left and right to avoid streaks of light, ducking under one that sailed overhead. Several of them burrowed into the cliff, breaking it up and destroying it by the second. Mario ran close enough to the Warp Star, and with determined eyes…

…jumped.

A leap stronger and higher than any jump he ever did. A gloved hand reached out for Kirby's, the pink puffball doing the same with an open mouth. For Kirby, the whole thing seemed to move in slow motion, their hands getting ever so closer and closer until they were almost touching…

And then came the light.

With a scream, Kirby hung off the side of the Warp Star, his source of travel having been sent flying. Climbing back up and opening his eyes, Kirby's heart sank.

Mario… was _gone._ There was nobody left. Nobody…

The light came for him, to engulf him in their brightness. With a yell, Kirby took off, the Warp Star blipping wildly. Up and over it went, dodging tendrils and evading beams, deviating from heavenly rays.

He needed to get away.

Kirby pushed the Warp Star to its absolute limit, his scream being drowned out by its blips. They picked up, increasing in frequency until it became a shrill streak of sound…

…and at warp speed, it blinked away with Kirby.

…

At Smash HQ, the building was devoid with the exception of the Assist Trophies and the Pokémon. To pass the time, Waluigi smacked a tennis ball against the lobby's wall, sending it back with his racket. Akira pulled off various moves, the Chain Chomp sleeping in the corner.

"What's taking them so long?" Knuckles grunted. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"It's probably taking longer than expected," Krystal guessed. Bomberman tossed an unlit bomb in his hand in boredom.

Dillon simply tipped his hat while the Hammer Bro swung at nothing. Suddenly, he perked up and glanced towards the window. Catching on, the others deduced he had heard something.

Everyone listened, the Pokémon not making a noise. Guile opened his mouth, about to report he didn't hear anything… until a heavenly, angelic-like noise began to approach the building.

 _"I suggest you all investigate at once,"_ the Announcer's voice commanded. _"The Smashers should need help with this."_

"On it," Shadow said, skating out the doors in no time. Everyone else followed close behind, anxious to see what was up. But when they made their way outside… they stared in confusion as they saw tendrils of light snaking through the sky.

"I think… they're coming right for us!" Krystal realized, holding her staff tight.

"A sneak attack? How foolish!" Samurai Goroh barked. Jeff and Dr. Wright stood ready, Phosphora's hands crackling with electricity, and Midna floating close by.

"Aye," replied Shovel Knight. "If they wish to storm this castle, they shall taste the steel of my spade!" He held his weapon high triumphantly.

"This ambush is pointless…" Shadow spoke up. "…when I have CHAOS CONTROL!" Thrusting out the Chaos Emerald, Shadow directed the energy to freeze the light beams…

…but nothing happened.

"What?"

The beam he had attempted to stop plowed right through him, making him vanish. Krystal blasted ice at another ray, her efforts ultimately in vain. The rest of the Assist Trophies scrambled to defend themselves.

Knuckles and Guile attempted to throw punches at the rays, only to get swallowed up as a result.

Jeff fired his rockets, Waluigi held his racket high, Sheriff fired off bullets, Bomberman chucked his explosives, but the light engulfed them in moments.

Phosphora shot out lightning bolts, the Prince of Sable slithered across the ground in snake form, and Isaac attempted to stop a beam by grabbing it with a Psynergy hand… they stood no chance.

Riki boosted the attacks of Akira, the Burrowing Snagret, Rodin, and Alucard… but his assistance was in vain as they were engulfed.

The ghosts turned blue while Dillon rolled right at a ray. A futile maneuver. Gray Fox, Samurai Goroh, and the Hammer Bro all attacked as best as they could while the Chain Chomp barked wildly… they too were enveloped.

Shovel Knight charged at the light without fear… but his weapon couldn't help him as he vanished. Spring Man launched his arms at the rays, only for them and the rest of his body to be consumed.

Other Assist Trophies such as the Arcade Bunny and the Nintendog hitched a ride on Kapp'n's bus to escape… but the vehicle was snagged in moments. The rest, along with the Pokémon, tried to fight back. Their resistance was nothing to the light.

Not even the legendary Pokémon like Solgaleo and Lunala could fight it… all of them were doomed.

Through the sphere he used to communicate, the Announcer could do nothing as they were obliterated… before the light consumed the sphere.

Galeem's light spread all across the planet until it expanded big enough to engulf the entire galaxy… and the universe. And it didn't stop there.

…

The grounds of Peach's Castle

Super Mario dimension

"You cheer on Mario, too?! Wow!" A blue Toad gasped, a red Toad nodding in confirmation. "We all do, don't we? After all, he is our hero!"

"Yeah! We can always count on him and Luigi to save the day, whether from that meanie Bowser or who knows what else!"

"I doubt anyone else can do it like he can! And…" the Toad paused, slightly turning around in confusion. "Hey, since when did the sun get so bright?"

One by one, the other Toads stopped what they were doing, eyes to the sky. When he saw what it was, the blue Toad began to shake.

"I-I don't think it's the sun!" he shouted. "What IS that?!"

The horrified citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom could only watch… then shield their eyes and stumble back with screams as everything turned a bright white.

The Yoshis also stopped, and so did the animals on Donkey Kong Island. Their eyes bared witness to the bright sky before white flooded their visions. In seconds, the entire universe was bathed in it. There was only white.

…

Tails' Lab

Sonic the Hedgehog dimension

"Just a little more turning," the two-tailed fox muttered to himself, working on the Tornado's inner mechanisms with a wrench. "And… there! All done!"

"So, what do you think Sonic's up to now?" Amy Rose asked from near the doors. "Having fun with his new friends, I suppose?"

"Who knows?" Tails replied without turning to look. Taking a step back from the biplane, he wiped his brow and placed the wrench aside. "This is Sonic we're talking about, after all. I'm sure he's fine."

Placing his hands on his hips, he smiled at the plane happily with the Miles Electric in hand. "And if Eggman thinks up of anything else, I just know that Sonic will come right back and put a stop to it!"

"Eh, I'll take your word for it," Amy said nonchalantly… before Tails' ears picked up a sudden gasp. "Uh, Tails?"

"Yeah, Amy?"

"You might wanna come outside…"

She sounded like it was urgent. Twirling his tails together, he lifted off the ground and flew towards the doors. Touching down upon reaching the outdoors, the genius fox noticed the sky was a little brighter than usual.

"Huh… that's weird."

He blinked, and he could have sworn it just got brighter. He brought up a scan on the tablet, Amy squinting and shielding her eyes.

"Tails, this doesn't look like ordinary sunlight!" the pink hedgehog shouted.

"I… I don't think it is sunlight," Tails noted from the scan's results. "Whatever this is, it's totally off the charts! There's never been anything like… ugh!"

The sky brightened even further… and Tails couldn't make out Amy's location and voice. He couldn't feel a thing. All he could see was white.

And soon, that's what the whole world would also see.

…

The worlds were in crisis and panic.

From Corneria City to Inkopolis, all activity stopped and everyone turned to the sky. Thousands of Miis and Inklings were in disbelief about the brightening sky.

Roll and Auto huddled together, Dr. Light looking concerned and wishing for Mega Man's safety.

Aboard the Great Fox, Slippy and Peppy watched the light approach… and could do nothing as the whole ship was flooded.

Xander and Ryoma were just a few of many rulers brought out to investigate the disturbance… but like everyone else in the world, they vanished in white.

Mii cities and armies faded from the brightness in a blink. The people of Skyworld prayed to the gods for this to cease… but those prayers were unanswered.

Colonel Campbell barked orders at his men to evacuate, the situation more desperate than they could believe. When the light came for them, his final thoughts were of Snake.

Chun-Li and Cammy raced into the street with Zangief and Balrog also noticing the trouble. Both women grunted, raising their arms to their faces before their forms disappeared from sight.

Hylian soldiers stared in horror, and the Triforce itself couldn't protect them as the castle was swallowed in the light.

All universes… all dimensions disappeared when the light covered them. Whole planets evaporated, not all of them limited to the fighters' worlds.

In a tree overlooking a jungle, a limbless character with detached hands and feet munched on fruits lazily while a big, blue creature snored rhythmically. Neither of them stirred when the light came for them.

A purple long-haired girl turned to the sky, unable to act as the light encased her.

A red dinosaur glanced upward, its team and defeated opponents doing the same. The humans in the stadium noticed the light… but by then, it was too late.

Two women with extendable arms, one coated in ribbons and the other with a dragon hand, paused their battle when they noticed the light. They both cried out before their sight became white.

A lone man in uniform fired his pistol at groaning, undead corpses. As the last zombie fell, the darkness of the city was replaced by an intensely bright light.

Two figures with cups for heads chased each other around an island in a cartoonish manner. The only thing that made them halt in their tracks was the burning white light. "Golly!" one of them yelped before he vanished within.

The light swallowed yet another world, a figure with a skull face and slippers noticing it. "I'm gonna have a bad time…" he moaned before getting consumed.

In a junkyard, a white rabbit popped its head out of the ground. Turning in the direction of the approaching light, it was joined by several other rabbits. When the light came for them, their eyes turned red as they were swept up. "Bwah? DAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A jogging figure with flaming hair raced down a pathway with a sentient ring in hand. Reaching the end of the path, symbolized by a gate, the figure crouched down to ready a victory pose. Before the figure could raise the ring above its head… the light consumed all in its path. "Whoa!" the ring yelped.

A team of masked superheroes stood atop a large building, overlooking the city below them. The bright sky caught them all by surprise, making them all vanish in its light.

The light covered the entire multiverse in a moment. Whoever fought and resisted the light was devoured. Everyone and everything it touched… had their bodies destroyed. Everything was bare and empty… allowing Galeem's new world to be birthed.

…

The Warp Star rocketed down to the surface, Kirby clinging on to dear life. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he still felt the Warp Star hit the ground… and his body sliding to a stop.

Kirby laid motionless. The events of what had just happened replayed in his mind over and over. He sniffled, a lone tear trickling down his cheek.

The hands. The light. Fox ordering the retreat. The Smashers… his friends… getting caught in those beams.

They were gone. His friends were all gone.

This wasn't like the Great Maze. He couldn't just find them and revive them as trophies. This time, they were all finished. He was the only one left.

He didn't know how long he laid there crying. All he could think about were the memories… the memories of his new best friends.

 _Pikachu saving Kirby from hitting the ground. His first encounter with a being from another dimension._

 _Kirby fighting Yoshi for the fruit pile._

 _Sitting alone with Mario after the first tournament. The moment where he warmed up to him._

 _Rescuing the princess, finding the brooch, destroying the Subspace Gunship, and fighting Tabuu._

 _Fire Kirby roasting a bunch of simulated enemies with Bowser. When they were finished, only ashes remained._

 _Rolling around as Wheel Kirby with a blue ball and tripping on a rock. He faceplanted the ground… and saw the gloved hand of Sonic offering to help him up._

 _Testing combined electric powers with Pikachu as Spark Kirby. That nearly knocked out HQ's power._

 _Fighting off the Miis and Pokémon during Master Core's interruption._

 _Playing Home-Run Contest with Dedede._

 _Mimicking a Hadoken from Ryu. The wanderer congratulated him for destroying the bullseye._

 _Copying the skills of every fighter he inhaled. Sparring with Link as Sword Kirby. Meditating with Sheik and Greninja as Ninja Kirby. Participating in an eating contest with Yoshi, Pac-Man, and Wario… and winning by inhaling all the food in ten seconds._

 _Shooting his Star Wand at a Sandbag in training. Taking on Little Mac as Fighter Kirby. Unintentionally tricking other Pokémon into thinking he learned Flamethrower after eating a Superspicy Curry._

 _Cuddling up with Peach or Jigglypuff._

 _Having an outdoor picnic with several of his buddies, with Ness wiping ketchup off Kirby's face, Pit eagerly scouring through the food, and Sonic scarfing down a chili dog. The puffball smiling up at the boy._

He'd never have sweet memories like that again.

Sniffling and letting more tears fall, Kirby stood on shaky feet. Blinking his wet eyes, he looked around at the sight before him. If he wasn't so traumatized about his friends… he'd be amazed at the place.

A rainbow. Floating islands. A bridge. A fortress and a city. Mountains, canyons, and a volcano in the distance. Unfamiliar, just as he thought of the World of Trophies when he first arrived.

He looked down to the rocky ground, a tear or two plopping down. He was all alone in a strange new land. He relied so much on his friends, both for strength and happiness. What was he supposed to do now without them?

 _"Kirby…"_

He barely noticed the voice, almost like an echo. It was feminine… almost angelic in tone. He looked around the landscape before him… but saw nothing.

 _"Heed me, Kirby…"_

The voice coming from behind him, the puffball of Popstar turned around. His teary eyes widened when he saw the source of the voice:

A floating, circular object with a trail of green, blue and orange flame. There appeared to be some kind of figure inside, but Kirby couldn't make out the face.

 _"Do not be afraid, Kirby,"_ the apparition spoke, its voice echo-like and ghostly. _"I know you have suffered greatly. A tragic loss… a deep loss, as I once suffered."_

Kirby stepped forward, pleading eyes on the apparition. Slowly, he pointed to it.

 _"I am afraid I cannot tell you my name, Kirby…"_ it began. _"But I can tell you about me. I am a spirit; a disembodied soul after my physical form was destroyed by Galeem."_

Kirby was intrigued. A soul lives on after Galeem's attack? Then that must mean…

 _"Most souls caught in the light were reduced to a state like my own… unfortunately, I have not noticed your friends as spirits."_

Kirby's spark of hope began to fade away. His friends… he needed to know.

 _"I am here because you, Kirby of the Stars, were the only one to survive Galeem's onslaught. Only you are our last hope. Look around."_

Kirby turned back to the landscape before him. The spirit floated alongside him, joining the pink puffball's side.

 _"Long ago, it was prophesized that Galeem would wipe the universes clean and create a new, fresh one. It is called… the World of Light."_

The World of Light… it looked huge. How could he possibly explore all that? Were his friends down there somewhere? If so, he had to find them!

 _"If not for your survival, all hope would be lost,"_ the spirit said. _"But today, a star of hope twinkles as the dust settles on a new world. It falls down to you to face Galeem, defeat him, and free your friends."_

Him? Defeat Galeem? But how? He was alone… powerless… there was no way he could do it.

 _"I sense a lack of faith… do you not remember what you have done? You have defeated god-like beings in your world, but as different as Galeem is, he can't be a match for the Super Smash Brothers."_

Kirby looked away. She was wrong. The Super Smash Brothers were no more.

 _"Your friends are in danger, Kirby,"_ the spirit said. _"They are not lost forever. I can still feel their souls… but the other spirits are gone. I fear Galeem may have taken them."_

Kirby blinked. Were his friends really down there, even if he saw them get vaporized with his own eyes? And what happened to the other spirits?

 _"I am afraid I cannot tell you everything you need to know,"_ the spirit stated. _"But your soul… it is full of courage, of hope… everything a true hero needs. Do not relent, Kirby. All as you know it is not doomed! Only you can save everyone! All you need to do… is find them. Search the World of Light but be warned: Galeem is not likely to leave his new creation unprotected. You must be vigilant. You must remain strong. Do what your friends would want from you. What would they say?"_

Her words rang deep into Kirby's mind. Once again, memories of his friends flowed… these ones more meaningful.

 _"Kirby…" Meta Knight's voice began. "Not only do you possess great skill, but you possess the will to remain headstrong against any foe. You have done it on your world, and you have done it here. For that, I am honored."_

 _"We might not have gotten off to a good start," Dedede said in the courtyard. "But after the Subspace incident and Tabuu, we need to rely on each other more often. You okay with that?"_

 _"Pika! Pika Pikachu!"_

 _Mario encouraging Kirby to keep going in Target Blast to beat a high score._

 _"Hey, don't be scared!" Sonic said when Kirby found himself surrounded in the Smash Run labyrinth. "This is your moment to shine! Don't let your fear own you!"_

 _"You gotta lot of grit for a squishy pink guy, I'll say that," Bowser commented. Yoshi gave Kirby a thumbs-up._

 _"You're extraordinary, Kirby," Peach said soothingly. "And I don't think enough people say that about you."_

They were right. All of them. They wouldn't want Kirby to give up now. He had to do this. Not just for all dimensions everywhere, not for himself and his legendary status… but for his friends. For the Smash Brothers.

Turning to the spirit with determined, courageous eyes, Kirby nodded.

 _"You know what you must do, Star Warrior,"_ she said. _"You must go. We will speak again soon, so, for now, I have to leave. I cannot allow Galeem to discover me."_

Kirby turned, walking towards the cliff. _"And remember…"_

He looked back at the spirit, waiting for her final words.

 _"Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight."_

With those words that sounded like they could be sung, the spirit darted through the air, vanishing into the canyons. Now alone again, Kirby inhaled a bit of air to inflate himself, hopped into the air… and fluttered.

He would find his friends, even if he had to scour then entire landscape for them. And once he was finished… Galeem was next.

…

 _"At long last…"_ Galeem whispered from afar. _"The World of Light has become a reality. A perfect, orderly world with no disruptions and imbalances. A world that shall know no chaos, no evil, no madness._

 _I must defend this world, and not only with my Master Hand army. That is why… I have you."_

Mario stood alone, his unconscious body wrapped in energy fibers. From afar, Galeem observed.

 _"You will be the templates of my new army. An army that will match any attackers in speed, strength, and skill. An army that will never know defeat."_

A golden liquid poured down onto Mario's hat, covering his entire body in seconds. The light gathered below the base of the stand, morphing into a monochrome clone of the plumber. The lifeless clone disconnected from the stand, dropping onto the ground with an echoing clunk.

The spirit of a Smoky Progg hovered close to the clone, hesitating on what it was about to do.

 _"Give it life,"_ Galeem ordered. _"Or I will extinguish your flame of a soul with my everlasting light."_

Multicolored tendrils extended from the spirit, the soul having no choice by to comply. The tendrils inserted themselves into the clone, giving it a flesh-and-bone body with grey clothing… and making it drop to the floor.

The spirit adjusted the tendrils to lift the clone into a stand position… then dissolved, the tendrils giving the spirit access to possess the clone. The clone stood silently… and opened its eyes, which shone a bright red.

 _"Excellent,"_ Galeem noted. _"The numbers of my army grow by the second. Even now, they are numerous enough to be effective."_

Behind the Mario clone stood dozens of duplicate puppet fighters. Clones consisting of every fighter Galeem had captured. They all stared blankly, awaiting their orders.

 _"Go forth,"_ the lord of light spoke. _"Defend my glorious World of Light. Spread yourselves across the land. Let nothing stand in your way."_

Without a word, the puppet fighters marched out of the darkroom, their footsteps echoing and their eyes blazing red. As they marched, Galeem's voice rang out once more.

 _"Soon, my war will be won…"_


	68. First Steps

The pink, round hero stood by himself on a dirt path. He still needed to get used to this new world… clouds filled the sky, and he could see how massive Galeem had made it. It could take him hours before he was finished.

Speaking of the lord of light, Kirby could see him high on the horizon, his presence almost taunting from his position. And what was worse was that, even if Kirby chose to confront him immediately, a shield surrounded the celestial being to block his path.

 _"Kirby of the Stars…"_ Galeem's voice rang across the entire world. _"I must admit, I am surprised to see you were left untouched by the light. And I am not surprised often."_

Kirby stared at Galeem with angry eyes. He would find and rescue everyone, and when he did, Galeem was his.

 _"The time of the Super Smash Brothers has passed,"_ Galeem spoke calmly. _"Your friends have been ascended to a greater role. You should be honored to join their ranks… and you should be honored to rest your eyes on my perfect, flawless world."_

Kirby refused to back down. Nothing could stop him in his quest now. His friends would want him to do this. No being could stand in his way.

 _"I am familiar with your actions. You have taken down the most powerful of beings… that is, in your world. Here, I have the advantage. But continue along your path. It will be amusing to me when I watch you scurry about. And should you manage to succeed… I will be waiting."_

As if finding everyone else was a challenge, Kirby now had another task at hand. Find what was projecting Galeem's shield and take it out. But for now, he had to get moving.

He took off down the dirt path in a light jog, beginning to descend onto grassy stone platforms. He jumped down to one of them… and noticed a figure.

A short figure with boots, overalls, and a cap… Mario!

A smile lit up across Kirby's face. "Hiii!" he waved cheerfully. He was getting off to a good start! He ran closer to the figure… but slowed down.

Something didn't seem right about him. And not just because his clothing was darker than normal. Mario turned around, meeting Kirby's eyes with a glowing red pair.

Kirby hopped back in shock. As he did so, Galeem's voice echoed throughout the world.

 _"Allow me to introduce you to the protectors of my latest creation,"_ he began. _"As I said earlier, I did not wish to eradicate and kill your friends. Rather, I gave them a greater purpose: the building blocks of a new army. This warrior feels only loyalty to me, flooding with power that only another soul can grant him. And they are spread all across the world with one intent: protecting my world from any who dares to interfere."_

Galeem wouldn't get away with this. Kirby would make sure of that. Narrowing his eyes, he stared down the copy of one of his closest friends.

 _"Capture him… and bring him to me."_

Galeem's presence faded instantly. Its orders received, the copy emotionlessly moved into a fighting stance, its blank crimson eyes locked on Kirby. Without any hesitation, it burst into a sprint.

Kirby sprung over a charging punch, landing a kick to the puppet's backside. It threw another punch, cracking the rock wall when Kirby ducked it. Flip kicking it back, Kirby drew his Final Cutter and jumped up to slash the puppet.

Only staring at the puffball, the puppet raised both arms…

The silver blade collided with the puppet in a sharp clang, bouncing off and causing Kirby to vibrate from the impact. Clearing his senses, he glanced at the puppet… and dropped his jaw.

The Mario puppet was fully encased in metal, which meant it would be harder to beat. Kirby swore he didn't see a Metal Box anywhere… so how could it have done that?

The puppet ran at Kirby again, footsteps clanking against the ground. It threw punches and kicks at Kirby, who swiftly dodged them while landing several kicks of his own. A strong one pushed the puppet back, making him lose his metal effect. Drawing his hammer, Kirby charged in with a yell… and plowed the weapon into the puppet's left side.

The puppet crashed against the rock wall with a large force. When the rubble cleared, a trophy collapsed to the ground. Kirby relaxed, sighing in relief. That was one down… but how many more remained? How many puppets did Galeem have? Hundreds? Thousands?

The trophy began to shudder, drawing Kirby's attention. Light began to break through the interior, making it crack like an egg. The rays began to increase in number… and it burst, making Kirby flinch. All that remained in the trophy's place… was a spirit. Just like the one Kirby had encountered earlier.

The spirit of the Smoky Progg floated around Kirby in happiness, congratulating the puffball for rescuing it. Kirby simply stared at the apparition before continuing on. The spirit followed close by.

The rushing sound of a waterfall filled Kirby's ears, and he grew calm at the sound. Finally, some tranquility in this strange land. Kirby decided that maybe he needed a little relaxation…

"Yoshi! Yo, yo!"

Startled, Kirby whirled to the path ahead. There, three puppets of Yoshi stood with wild red eyes. A blue Yoshi with Super Leaf raccoon ears and a tail, a yellow Yoshi with a Screw Attack, and a red Yoshi with flames flowing from its mouth, courtesy of a Superspicy Curry. Kirby stood strong. Three on one means he was outmatched… but false copies could never have the skill of the real fighter.

The spirit of the Smoky Progg reacted in alarm, floating around Kirby, and vanishing inside Kirby. Stunned, the puffball felt an incredible surge of ethereal energy…

…and when he regained his senses, he realized he was now holding an Urina. Puzzled, he stared at the item in wonder. Was this the spirit's doing? And was that because of the Mario puppet turning metal?

"Yo, Yoshi!" the blue puppet barked, pointing a finger at Kirby. Complying, the red and yellow Yoshis curled up into eggs and spun. Kirby yelped when he saw the two eggs rolling right at him. He had to think fast.

The blue Yoshi ran towards Kirby, who threw the Urina right in its path. Too late to brake to a stop, the blue puppet hit the spiky Urina, getting hurt and forced to back off.

Equipped with his hammer, Kirby batted at the yellow egg and sent it sailing into the falls. He moved to smash the red one, the rolling egg quickly changing course. It zoomed all around Kirby, avoiding every hammer pound he threw at it.

Popping out of the egg, the red Yoshi puppet smacked Kirby in the face with its tail, exhaled flames, and followed up with a kick. Sliding towards the waterfall, Kirby broke into a run and engulfed himself in fire. His dash attack rammed the red Yoshi, sending him flying over the cliff.

Realizing its predicament, the Yoshi tried to flutter-jump to safety… but had its eyes full of fear before it cartoonishly plummeted to the ground. "OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Now, all that remained was the blue Yoshi puppet, who was growling angrily when Kirby turned to it. After striking a few karate poses, the dinosaur sprinted towards him. Kirby ducked underneath a tail swipe, sidestepped a headbutt, and flip kicked it in the chin. The Yoshi landed flat on its back, scrambling to get up again.

Kirby used his Final Cutter to send the blue Yoshi skyward, chased after it, and morphed into a Thwomp for his Stone ability. Puppet in tow, he crashed back to the ground, defeating the puppet on impact.

As Kirby turned back into his pink self, another spirit broke free from the blue Yoshi trophy. This one was a figure Kirby recognized. The Evolution Pokémon Eevee.

 _"Eee… Eevee?"_ the spirit whispered. It sounded unsure, but Kirby's presence reminded it that it was released. _"Eevee, Eevee!"_ it rejoiced. With another spirit free, Kirby continued on.

As he reached the end of the path, Kirby could see some kind of structure up ahead. But before he could get a closer look, a pink rolling thing was coming in fast. Surprised, Kirby hopped out of the way. Its target missed, the Jigglypuff puppet with a bow unfurled and glared angrily. Like Kirby, it was small, light, and easy to launch. Kirby could make this quick.

The puppet approached Kirby, who ran for it. Readying his hammer again, Kirby prepared to slam the puppet away… until it fell asleep.

Kirby screeched to a halt, putting his hammer away. Jigglypuff's sleeping served as a counter: anyone who dared disturb it would be sent flying. Good thing Kirby had an alternative method.

He opened his mouth, inhaling the Pokémon and copying its moves. Now fully awake, the Jigglypuff puppet prepared to pound Kirby into the dirt… but the spinning puffball raced forward and knocked Jigglypuff down like a bowling pin.

The Pokémon puppet smashed against an archway of the structure, defeating it and releasing the spirit of Celeste, a townsperson from the Villager's world. Another one down, Kirby discarded the copy ability and started to head for one of the structure's staircases… when something caught his eye.

A mustached figure in red with equally colored eyes stood atop an archway, staring down at Kirby soullessly. Recognizing the figure, Kirby took a cautious step back. It was Mario… but was this just another puppet or the real deal?

Mario shot off the archway in a super jump, twirling through the air and landing just in front of the stairs. He rose to his feet, clenching his fists at the puffball. Kirby grew nervous. He couldn't hurt his friend. But he knew he didn't have a choice. If he had to save Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom… he would have to fight and defeat him.

He stared down the plumber in determination, his friend-turned-foe doing the same. One gloved hand lit up with flame, conjuring a fireball. Kirby braced himself for the battle to come…

…and with a shout, Mario threw the fireball with all his might.

Kirby jumped over the projectile, rushing towards Mario. The plumber stood defensively, blocking a kick and countering with a punch. He stomped down on Kirby's foot, following this up by a fiery palm to the face. Kirby yelled out as he was flung back, crashing against an archway support column.

Dazed, the Star Warrior opened his eyes to see Mario slowly marching towards him. Drawing another fireball, the fallen hero chucked it at Kirby. Gasping, Kirby rolled to the side, the fireball hitting the archway. Mario sprung into the air, crashing down with a fist. Dodging the landing, Kirby landed a series of jabs before a roundhouse kick forced him back.

Mario seized Kirby with one hand, staring at him with red eyes that seemed to glow with hate. Spinning the Popstar inhabitant around by the legs, the plumber threw Kirby towards the top of another archway. To recover, Kirby inflated himself, and his eyes widened when he saw Mario leap and give chase.

Kirby floated to the top of the arch, where Mario nearly mistimed his jump. He grabbed ahold of the arch with one hand and rolled behind Kirby before he could use his hammer to drop Mario.

The two former allies traded blows atop the archway, a fist cracking the surface in a failed attempt to crush Kirby. Kirby threw Mario to the ground, rapidly stomping him before a foot kicked him back. Springing back up, Mario jumped up to squash Kirby beneath him…

…but he only landed in Kirby's open, sucking maw. Kirby ejected the plumber, now donned in a replica of his friend's hat. He drew back, preparing to throw his own fireballs.

Mario grabbed Kirby again, kicking the squirming puffball away and making him crash into another archway. Kirby leaped away just as Mario gave chase, the two of them racing around the entire structure.

A single fireball hit Kirby, sending him falling and skidding across the ground. Mario landed perfectly atop the stairs, palms alight. Bounding back up, Kirby waited for the right moment…

…and fireballs started flying through the air in the dozens. Both Mario and Kirby shot out their own scorching spheres, several of them missing their target. Neither of them seemed to gain any advantage, especially since Mario had the high ground. But that advantage came to an end when one of Kirby's fireballs struck the stair Mario was standing on.

Losing his balance as the step crumbled apart, Mario fell and tumbled down the stairs, Kirby racing up to meet him. When Mario was about to hit the ground, Kirby connected a large uppercut right to his head with a battle cry.

The punch was so powerful that it sent Mario careening into the sky… where he twinkled like a star. Kirby discarded his current copy ability, his eyes trained on the blue above him.

A trophy hurtled through the air, landing on its base with a thump in front of Kirby. Mario stood in a triumphant pose, fireball in hand. Silently, Kirby blinked at the trophy. Who he had just fought was stronger than most of the puppets, his speed and strength like the real Mario. So, this must mean… this _was_ the real Mario.

Walking up to the trophy, Kirby slowly placed a hand on the base… and light flooded his vision in a flash.

He blinked again, regaining his sight… and saw Mario lying on the ground. Restored.

Kirby was at a loss. In his mind, he remembered Mario making a dash for the Warp Star as the beams flooded around them, leaping up desperately… and getting engulfed. But now… here he was again.

A groan escaped Mario's throat as he began to sit up, Cappy weakly opening his eyes and blinking. "Mama mia…"

"What just happened to us?" Cappy moaned. "The last thing I remember, we were at the cliff, then Galeem showed up, and… and…" The horror of the truth sank in. "All of them… everyone is gone. We're all that's…"

Mario gasped, his eyes resting on Kirby. Cappy noticed him too, the puffball still staring in disbelief. Mario was motionless, the memories of the onslaught coming back to him.

Breaking the sullen silence, Kirby squealed happily and threw himself into Mario's arms. Startled at the move, Mario wrapped his arms around the Star Warrior in a gentle hug, patting him on the back.

"Kirby…" Cappy whispered to the ecstatic pink Smasher. "You survived! You got away! You… you saved us! How can we ever repay you?!"

Kirby, happy that he got his friend back, stepped back and smiled. Mario smiled back. "Hey!" Cappy realized. "If you saved us, then we can help you save everyone else! What do you say?"

Suddenly, a large laser zapped a spot between them, making them both jump in surprise. Both of them whirled around to the top of the stairs… where a giant R.O.B. was targeting them from the high platform above.

Formulating a plan, Mario motioned for Kirby to move around the platform. Nodding, Kirby took off while Mario bounded up the stairs. The R.O.B. kept its systems on the newly-liberated plumber, continuing to blast him.

Weaving left and right as he jumped up the stairs, Mario sprung high with a "WAHOO!" escaping his mouth. Firing up one fist, he slammed it down on the robot's head and flipped away.

But, to his horror, the robot didn't seem to notice the damage.

"Uh oh. That's not good," Cappy peeped. The giant R.O.B. raised one arm… and lowered it down to smash the plumber. He weaved to the side just in time, the mechanical limb cracking the ground. Mario stared at the arm… and got an idea.

He jumped onto the arm, somersaulting over the other arm that swiped at him. Leaping onto the back of the robot, Mario vaulted into the air… and slammed down onto the head again with both feet and one arm. The giant R.O.B. shuddered from the impact, stunning it.

Somersaulting off, Mario readied another flaming fist and did his best Shoryuken impression. The fiery uppercut connected with the robot's chin, the force strong enough to send it toppling backward… and over the stairs behind it.

Metal crunched and ground as the robot tumbled and clanked down the stairs, arms flailing wildly. Waiting for it at the bottom, Kirby drew his Cutter… and stabbed the robot through the midsection the moment it crashed to the ground.

The puppet fighter reduced to its trophy form in a flash of light… and the spirit of the Guardian broke free, causing Mario to react in surprise as Kirby joined him at the top of the stairs.

Thanking the fighters for freeing it, the Guardian hovered close to Mario. To the plumber's shock, it flew right into him and gave him a boost.

"Whoa!" Cappy shouted. "I don't know what just happened or what that thing was, but I think it made us stronger! Like, if someone poked us with a sword or something, we wouldn't feel a thing!"

Kirby nodded in agreement… before his eyes rested on the ground below. The symbol they were standing on… did that look like some kind of compass?

"Hmm… Galeem should know we're free by now, Mario," Cappy stated. "And I think he'll do whatever he can to recapture us. I know this world as much as you do… which, at this point, is pretty much nothing. But with Kirby with us, we should be able to free the other fighters and rebuild our num… uh, we got problems!"

Mario and Kirby noticed it too, the duo standing back-to-back. Galeem had noticed, all right… and he had sent three more corrupted fighters to deal with them.

Marth, Villager, and Sheik, all of them at separate ends of the crossroad. Neither of them attacked, for they waited to see who Mario and Kirby would go for first…

 **(A/N: The World of Light arc is gonna be a long and hard road, so I'll need to choose between the three fighters myself. And since there are hundreds of spirits and puppet fighters they inhabit (I learned it's over a freaking THOUSAND!), I don't think I'll bother covering every single one of them. It would just take too long. Also, I won't be covering spirits in universes found only on the Spirit Board, like Resident Evil, Undertale, and Cuphead. I'll be saving those for after the arc.**

 **I'm gonna take a break. I'm all worn out from writing yesterday and today, plus my 18th birthday in several days. When I decide to get back to this, I'm gonna need to do the fighter choice and what location to go to first. In other words, it could be a while.**

 **Until next time.)**


	69. River Woods

**(A/N: To help me narrow down the World of Light, each chapter from here on out will be a location with sub-worlds and bosses included. I just did the math, and it'll be about 20 (God, I'm gonna get my hands full.) before confronting Galeem. Anyway, let's get to it.)**

The trophy of Sheik hit the ground, the sound a faint echo. Mario and Kirby stood victorious, the former adjusting his cap. Mario turned to Marth while Kirby turned to the Villager, ready for the next battle.

To their surprise, both fighters simply lowered their guards and stepped back. Marth hung his falchion to the ground while the Villager put his hands on his hips.

"Huh. This is odd…" Cappy muttered. "Why aren't they attack-"

Out of thin air, a white gloved hand blinked into view. Mario hopped back, mouth open in surprise. One of Galeem's Master Hands!

The hand snapped its fingers, and two mysterious forcefields popped up in front of Marth and the Villager. With a sinister laugh, it teleported away with another snap.

Cappy sighed as the other two fighters stood down. "I guess this means we'll have to come back for them. But for now, let's wake her up!"

Nodding, Mario knelt down and placed a hand on the trophy base. One flash of light later… a figure clad in ninja-like garb groggily rose to a sitting position. "By the Triforce…" she groaned. "What just happened?"

"Princess Zel- uh, I mean, Sheik," Cappy explained. "It's a bit of a long story. To summarize, everyone's been captured and Galeem's using them as a puppet factory. Kirby was the only one to get away, and he's working on freeing us."

"How tragic… that Link was the first to fall," Sheik whispered. "Even the legendary hero of Hyrule could not stand the entity's might. But you believe we will find him?"

"And free him," the hat added. "Along with the rest. Hey, that reminds me… can you go back to being the princess?"

Sheik only stood silent. "I'm afraid… I cannot," she replied. "I feel as if a part of my soul is… gone. Erased."

"Yeah… I don't think I can go back to my true form, either," Cappy noted. "Mario? What about your doctor persona?"

The plumber just shrugged.

"Hmm… since they're classified as separate fighters, I have no doubt that they've been split from you two," Cappy deduced. "They could be separate entities that we also need to track down. The only question is: where, along with everyone else, are they?"

Kirby started to hop up and down, drawing the hat's attention. The pink puffball pointed ahead eagerly, making Mario and Sheik turn… and see a small forest up ahead.

"Good idea, Kirby!" Cappy thanked. "That looks like a great place to start!"

"Let's-a go!" Mario called, breaking into a jog and gesturing the other two to follow…

VRRREEEEE!

A spinning silver ball smacked into Mario's chest, knocking the breath out of the plumber. Hitting the dirt path and kicking up dust, Mario sat up. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes… spotting a spiky metallic shape with a Rocket Belt attached.

"Oh, right…" Cappy sighed as Sheik readied herself. "I should've known this wouldn't be easy."

Standing up and brushing himself off, Mario noticed Kirby and Sheik on both sides of him. Nodding to each of them, he curled his fists. On the path ahead, the metal puppet of Sonic crouched down in a runner's starting position.

The jets of the Rocket Belt fired up, launching the steel speedster forward. Mario broke into a dash with Kirby and Sheik alongside him. Running up to meet the copy of his friendly rival, he threw his fist against the puppet's forehead.

…

Unless they were used against him, Mario liked the odds of three-on-one. That metal Sonic (who he later learned was the ironic name of the spirit contained inside) met his match when a series of needles and a hammer slam sent the Rocket Belt haywire. After speeding and looping through the air, a collision with a tree finished him. The trio had progressed inside, where further thoughts of safety were quickly extinguished.

Two more puppets had ambushed them. First, a puppet of Mario himself with a pair of bunny ears and a Ray Gun. Recognizing the spirit of his Rabbid counterpart from the time where the mischievous animals had brought mayhem to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario allowed the spirit to empower him… which proved useful in the next fight.

A Mii by the name of Shinobu attacked next, split into the bodies of Sheik and a Mii Swordfighter with purple gear. Even though she looked the part, the real Sheik's ninja skills greatly outmatched hers… if Shinobu had those to begin with.

Now, the trio stood at a crossroads. To the left laid a majestic city, closed off by a single gateway. To the right rested a wooden bridge across a river… which was unfortunately obliterated when a Master Hand dropped a bomb on it.

"It looks too far for either of us to jump," Sheik stated while Kirby battled a group of four Villager puppets nearby. "Our best option would be to repair it… but I doubt any of us have the skill."

Mario shook his head as Kirby released the Balloon Fighter spirit and peeked into a treasure chest. After all, he was a plumber, not a carpenter! He tapped his foot against the ground in thought, trying to think of something…

The sudden yell of Kirby alerted them both. The Star Warrior came crashing through the brush, pursued by three Simon puppets. Sheik narrowed her eyes at the sight of them. "I'll handle this."

Without another word, she sprinted towards the puppets. Noticing her, the first one threw out an ax that soared through the air in an arc. Nimbly dodging it, Sheik closed the gap and swiftly engaged them head-on. Ducking underneath the first puppet's right hook, a kick to the head made him stumble.

The other two Simons approached from both sides. Using both arms to block overhead swings, Sheik lashed out with one leg and kicked the puppet on her left. Using that same leg to strike the one on the right, she took the opportunity of the stunned clones and nailed them both with a split kick.

The lead one attacked again, lashing out with the whip. Grabbing the chain and swiftly wrapping it around her wrist, she yanked on it hard enough to reel him in like a fish on a line. Her elbow smashed against the puppet's face before it could blink, and another kick knocked it back.

The false image of Simon Belmont wiped its mouth, never breaking its stare. It charged in again, prompting the illusive Sheikah to dodge a punch and uppercut it in the chin. Landing another blow to the midsection but having another kick blocked, she found herself flung forward… and pain shot through her body after slamming against a tree.

Having finished off the other two puppets, Mario and Kirby rushed in to attack the lead Simon. Her foe now distracted, Sheik stealthily retreated into the branches above. Creeping through the trees, she noticed another ax throw force Kirby to back off. A crack of the whip sent Mario dangerously close to the river. Sheik's eyes narrowed.

As soon as the Simon puppet was backed up against the tree she was perched on, Sheik pounced like a panther. Landing on top of the puppet and pinning him down, she swiftly whipped out a needle, stabbed him in the back… and calm filled the forest.

The trophy burst open, revealing a spirit of three figures inside. Sheik could've sworn she heard Cappy muttering something about separate spirits for each one…

The spirit of Bord, Cord, and Barst darted off towards the wrecked bridge, floating around as if inspecting it. Hovering down, the spirit extended multicolored tendrils… that pieced the bridge back together.

"Well, would you look at that!" Cappy called. "Seems like these things can be more useful than we thought!"

"Kirby, you're with me," Sheik ordered. "Mario, head down the path those Simons came from and see if you can find anything."

"Okey dokey!" Mario replied, dashing off in the other direction and running down a path. As soon as he darted out of view, Sheik and Kirby stepped out onto the freshly-repaired bridge, the spirit following after.

Sprinting down the dirt path, Mario kept his eyes peeled for any more puppet fighters waiting to strike. He ran out over another, albeit smaller, bridge and watched the river rush below him.

He screeched to a halt at another crossroad, the sounds of the forest once again filling his ears. An open area like this… was the perfect spot for an ambush.

The sound of a snapping twig made him whirl around to the left. The ground began to shake from large footsteps. Mario knew that feeling anywhere.

A blue puppet of Bowser emerged from the brush, fists clenched and nostrils flaring. Mario adjusted his cap, ready to take on a clone of his archenemy. Before he could jump in, however, another sound came from just ahead.

A puppet fighter of Link approached, clad in his Hero's Tunic and drawing a sword and shield. Mario found himself outnumbered… but not outmatched. He curled his fists.

A monstrous roar erupted from the Bowser puppet, the clone breaking into a charge. Mario expertly somersaulted over a straight punch, dodging a sword swing from the Link puppet shortly after. Regaining himself, he prepared to go on the offensive.

…

Company awaited Sheik and Kirby at the other end of the bridge. That company came in the form of three Dedede puppets, four Mario puppets similar to the very first enemy Kirby encountered… and a pink figure just like him.

Scowling at the sight of the two, the red-eyed Jigglypuff held out a hand in a commanding movement. With no hesitation, all seven puppets charged.

"The Dedede ones are mine! Get the Pokémon!"

Kirby nodded, immediately racing off towards the crowd. One Dedede sprang into the air, nearly turning Kirby into a pink pancake had he not cartwheeled out of the way. He jumped over a hammer swing, running off again after Sheik landed a flying kick. The other two puppets charged in, with Kirby inhaling one of them and spitting him at the other.

The four Marios ran in next. With accurate timing, Kirby dodged and countered any attack aimed for him, hopping off the head of one puppet in the process. As he battled the puppets and hammered one of them, he couldn't help but feel like the wind had picked up a little.

And it seemed like everyone but the Dededes were affected by it. Sheik was even struggling against it as she fended off the copies of the Dream Land king. Narrowing his eyes, Kirby landed a strong kick on one of the Mario puppets, making it slam into Jigglypuff as she advanced. The second puppet was crushed beneath his Stone form, the third was hammered into the sky, and the fourth was inhaled and spat out over a cliff.

Two quick kicks to the head made the last Dedede puppet fall, releasing the spirits of both the Kid and the Yellow Wollywog. Now, all that was left was the Fairy-type Pokémon.

Jigglypuff spun up, launching itself towards Kirby. Cartwheeling out of the way, Kirby retaliated by whacking Jigglypuff in the face with his hammer. A series of rapid punches courtesy of the Vulcan Jab was enough to stun the Pokémon and allow Kirby to grab it. Launching himself into the air, he slammed Jigglypuff into the ground with a victorious cry…

…and all that remained was a trophy.

Kirby let out an exhausted sigh as Sheik approached. From nearby, Mario rushed in from the tree line with two new spirits in tow. Walking up to the trophy, Kirby rested a hand on it.

One flash of light later, Jigglypuff stood up and blinked in confusion. Kirby waved hello with a smile.

"Another one down, but many more to follow," Sheik noted. "Where should be our next location?"

Mario pointed towards a tunnel towards the north that looked like an open mouth. Kirby, meanwhile, stared down at a nearby town. "Hmm…" Sheik mumbled. "We might have to temporarily part ways here. Mario and Kirby, make haste towards the tunnel. Jigglypuff and I will investigate the town below."

Their next instructions given, the four fighters split off into teams of two. All of them knew they still had a long way to go before their numbers were strong…


	70. Ribbon Road

Turning around upon reaching the tunnel, the last thing Mario saw was Sheik and Jigglypuff making their way out of the forest. As soon as they were gone, he and Kirby examined the tunnel's entrance: A mouth with an extended tongue topped with a cowboy hat. The plumber wasn't sure if he recognized it… was it some kind of Spike?

He and Kirby climbed onto the tongue, slowly entering the dark passage. Mario had a strange feeling that the mouth of the tunnel would close from behind them, making their only exit on the other side. Fortunately, that was not the case.

The two heroes moved further down the tunnel, the echoing of their footsteps being the only sounds audible while darkness surrounded them. Holding out a palm, Mario ignited it with a fireball to use as a makeshift light source.

"Let's keep our eyes peeled," Cappy whispered. "There could be puppet fighters down here as well." Nodding, Mario scoured every visible part of the corridor while Kirby trotted alongside him. They walked for several minutes with, thankfully, no ambushes from puppet fighters. The only thing that awaited them at the end of the tunnel… was a stone wall.

"Drat! A dead-end!" Cappy whined. "Now what?"

Kirby made a happy noise, pointing upward. Directing his eyes in the same direction, Mario noticed an opening right above them. Sunlight was pouring in, and it appeared to be big enough for both of them.

Extinguishing the flame by clenching a fist, Mario shot into the air and made it through the hole in less than a second. Puffing up like a balloon, Kirby floated after him.

Standing from his landing pose as Kirby released the air, Mario let out an awed breath at what stood before them: A path consisting of a pink ribbon that split off in the distance. One end led to a bridge allowing passageway over rushing waters, and the straight path led to a bunch of colored rocks (that sort of looked like eggs, if Mario wasn't mistaken) connected by rainbow bridges.

He smiled as Kirby took in the sights for himself. This place looked remarkably peaceful… and it also reminded him of someone. Make that a bunch of someones, from when he and Luigi were just babies.

And directly ahead of them rested a… um, resting figure right in the center of the fork. A green lizard-like figure with shoes and a red saddle. Mario's eyes lit up in realization.

"Helloooo!" he cheered, waving at the sleeping dinosaur. Kirby mimicked him with a greeting of his own. The figure jerked awake, moving its head from side-to-side… and eventually turned around, spotting the two fighters.

"WAH!" Yoshi cried, nearly jumping off the path in a startled manner. Blinking his shining red eyes, he frowned them with a low growl. Mario dropped his arm, now remembering everything and scolding himself for giving away any advantage.

But instead of attacking them directly, Yoshi put two fingers to his mouth, took a deep breath, and blew two sharp whistles. The sound carried out for what seemed like miles… until an answer came in the form of puppet fighters.

A pink Donkey Kong slammed down onto the ground, beating its chest wildly. A yellow Peach floated down on a parasol, closing it with a stern glance. Lastly, a pint-sized Palutena twirled her staff.

All three puppets surrounded Yoshi… and charged when the dinosaur pointed a finger at Mario and Kirby. The two heroes turned to each other, quickly formulating a plan.

The Donkey Kong puppet slammed a fist down on Mario; an attack the plumber blocked and retaliated with an uppercut. After he jumped over a swipe, the puppet tried to pound Kirby. The pink hero nimbly dodged, striking the puppet in the face with two consecutive kicks.

Ducking to avoid a frying pan to the face, Mario pushed the Peach puppet aside and punted the miniature goddess of light. Kirby bravely stood against the three puppet fighters, blocking the frying pan with his hammer and following up with a counter hit. Quick orbs of light briefly fazed him before hitting the small Palutena puppet with a strong kick. He sprung into the air to avoid getting smashed by the Donkey Kong puppet, turning into a pink block and crushing the puppet on the head.

Mario now stood face-to-face with Yoshi, who mimicked several karate movements and growled again. Adjusting his hat, Mario bounced up and down. He waited for the first move…

Yoshi struck first, dashing in and aiming a kick at Mario's torso. Hopping back, Mario ducked a tail swipe and a swinging kick and jabbed Yoshi on the nose. Following this up by stomping on Yoshi's foot, a thrust palm made the dinosaur tumble away.

Shaking his head and springing back up, Yoshi opened his mouth and lashed out with his tongue. The tongue latched on to Mario, drawing him into Yoshi's maw. With the plumber now out of view, Yoshi noticed that all three of his defenders… were no more.

Above Kirby rested the spirits of Bewear, Perry, and Elline. The spirits hung back while Kirby began to move forward.

Scowling, Yoshi simply spat out Mario, who the puffball had an instant to avoid. Flying over the hero of Popstar, Mario twirled in the air and skidded to a stop on the ribbon road. Yoshi pounced skyward, rocketing straight down for a Ground Pound. Kirby darted away just in time to avoid the impact and the stars that were kicked up.

Yoshi turned into an egg to block a series of kicks and caught Kirby off-guard by rolling around. The puffball was flung on top, forced to balance himself as if riding a circus ball. A decrease in rolling speed was enough to throw him off and hit the ground.

Now seeking to test Kirby's maneuverability, Yoshi popped out of his shell and held an egg in his palm. After being tossed like a baseball, the egg spun for Kirby, who managed to dodge just in time before dodging another… and another… and another.

Yoshi threw egg after egg at Kirby, who tried to avoid all of them. Realizing he would get tired soon and allow the dinosaur a solid hit, Kirby decided to even the odds. When a new batch of eggs came at him sunny side up, the puffball opened his mouth.

The small whirlwind from his inhale sucked up every egg thrown at him. Yoshi, seeing the change in strategy, ceased his attack and ran in for close-quarters combat. Kirby had to time this right so that the dinosaur had no chance to dodge.

Yoshi hopped up headfirst to ram Kirby… who opened his mouth. A massive star shot out, smacking Yoshi and sending him flying. He collapsed several times along the path ahead… and reverted into a trophy.

Mario high-fived Kirby in thanks, striding up to the trophy. He lightly tapped on the base, which brightened on contact…

…and left a dizzy Yoshi to shake his head to avoid seeing stars. Wearily, he blinked and stood up. Recognizing his old pals, he happily cheered and flutter-jumped in excitement.

Mario gave Yoshi a thumbs-up, glad to have a friend from his universe back. A sudden noise from Kirby drew their attention out along the path ahead… where more puppet fighters awaited.

Allowing themselves to team up once again, Yoshi encased himself in an eggshell and took off rolling down the pink pathway of fabric. Mario and Kirby charged right along, joining the battle as Yoshi struck down a puppet fighter of Peach like a bowling pin.

…

A giant Pikachu awaited the heroes at the other end of a broken bridge. Calling on the spirit of Bord, Cord, and Barst to once more repair it, Mario, Yoshi, and Kirby charged.

Lightning flashed all around them as the supersized Pokémon charged back. Kirby tried to slam his hammer down on the tail, but his timing was sloppy. An attack had just started to charge up, electrocuting the puffball in a yellow aura.

Two bolts of lightning shot out from the giant Pikachu's cheeks, prompting Mario and Yoshi to evade in separate directions. They ran around the giant Pokémon in an attempt to confuse it while Kirby, a little smoky from the shock, hobbled away.

Tossing eggs to keep it off balance, Yoshi gave Mario a boost. Sprung into midair, Mario twirled around with a shout… and landed feet-first into the giant Pikachu's face.

The Pokémon moaned, stumbling away from them in a dazed manner. Tipping over, it collapsed in front of a strange striped building the trio failed to notice due to them being busy. The Pokémon reverted into its trophy form… and allowed the spirit to break free from its cage.

 _"Oooh…"_ a regal voice groaned from within. _"Good heavens, why do I feel so- oh!"_

The spirit jerked up, floating towards Mario in a split-second. _"Hmm… could it be-?"_

Mario picked up something familiar about that voice, while Yoshi and Kirby scratched their heads with a frown. He gave a small "hello" while waving.

 _"Oh! Mario, it_ is _you!"_ the voice exclaimed, now granting Mario a good look of whose soul it was: that of a large bee. Suddenly, everything seemed clear.

 _"Goodness me, it feels like only yesterday you arrived in my kingdom! You were quite the backscratcher, I must say!"_ Mario nodded at the spirit's words, who noticed the still-confused Yoshi and Kirby.

 _"Oh! Where are my manners?"_ she scolded herself. _"I am the Honey Queen, ruler of the Honeyhive Galaxy! It was just another day of ruling for me until a bright light washed over the entire galaxy… and everything changed since then, I'm afraid…"_

Yoshi and Kirby made sad noises.

 _"Fortunately, I do believe I have something that could help! Follow me, my dears!"_

The Honey Queen's spirit flew, in the blink of an eye, through the closed doors of the building. Turning to Yoshi and Kirby, Mario gestured for them to follow her. The green dinosaur and pink puffball nodded in reply.

Taking a closer look at the building as they approached, Mario noticed stripes of black and white topped with dominant yellow and orange colors. Nearing the front doors, he placed both palms against them and pushed.

The doors swung open, revealing a room decorated in a purple mat covering most of the back floor. The walls held pictures of the roof's colors on top of purple walls, and a window was in the very back. The trio was in amazement as they made their way inside.

 _"Welcome, welcome, my friends!"_ the Honey Queen sang. _"It is my proudest honor to introduce you to the Big-Bee Dojo! Here, any spirits you have rescued can train in the style and grow stronger!"_

"If you don't mind me asking, Your Majesty," Cappy began. "Did you build this place?"

 _"Ah, quite a fascinating story,"_ she murmured. _"It all started, my friends, when all of us were adjusting to our new bodiless forms. We were all horrified and devastated about what we had been reduced to. Some of us feared we would be stuck like this forever… while others believed we would, somehow, return to how we were before._

 _But then Galeem came. He began to catch us like butterflies in a net, to use us as the source of his army's strength. So I, along with several other spirits, created the dojos as shelters. We hoped that free spirits would come and improve themselves, to resist Galeem's power._

 _But that power was too much, even for myself. Before long, Galeem's forces tracked down and captured the Master Spirits, leaving the dojos abandoned. Other spirits had created their own shelters modified as stores, but all of them were caught as well._

 _And then you came along, vanquishing those false excuses for fighters and rescuing the spirits! As my thanks, you are free to use this dojo as you wish! Just choose whatever spirit you like!"_

Figuring he could give it a shot, Mario held out the spirit of Dreambert, the prince of the Pi'illo people who assisted him and Luigi in both Pi'illo Island and Luigi's dreams. The spirit floated out, ready to begin the training.

"One more thing before we get started," Cappy said. "What is this Big-Bee Style you mentioned?"

 _"A training method that I conducted myself!"_ the queen spoke proudly. _"It is said to increase a spirit's defense, weight, and jump power… but unfortunately, it will reduce movement speed and offensive capability."_

"That's… good to know," Cappy stated. "Shall we begin, then?"

…

A while later, after freeing the spirit of Nick from a Captain Falcon puppet, the trio discovered another split path. Mario told Yoshi and Kirby to take the right path, leaving the left path for the plumber. Yoshi and Kirby instantly complied.

Two puppet fighters of Zelda and Link ambushed them, leaving no other choice but to quickly dispose of them. Freeing the spirit of Marin upon defeating them, the duo pressed on…

…and found a pink puppet fighter of Luigi awaiting them near another dojo.

They rushed him, striking from two sides at once. The false fighter failed to keep up, collapsing in defeat. The trophy broke apart, revealing the spirit of a Pokémon.

Collecting its thoughts, the spirit flew through the doors of the dojo, Yoshi and Kirby right behind him. Both of them moved a separate door open. They recognized the spirit before them as they walked into the dojo: the Pokémon Slowpoke.

It stared at them blankly. Confused, Yoshi waved his arm in front of the spirit, only to get no response. He snapped his fingers twice… but still nothing.

Kirby readied the spirit of Joan, from the Villager's dimension, allowing it to drift off into the dojo. Facing it, the spirit of Slowpoke continued to stare…

…and the training was finished, to the confusion of the heroes. The spirit floated back, and Kirby could have sworn something was different about it. He had put this spirit through the Big-Bee Style earlier… it was like it was back to what it was before.

That's when it hit him. The spirit didn't even know the Big-Bee Style now! Slowpoke used Amnesia to make the spirit forget it! What a waste!

Although… maybe if he decided a style wasn't worth it, he could come back here to make Slowpoke do his psychic trick again.

Kirby and Yoshi waved goodbye to the spirit, who once again simply stared at them. Yoshi gulped and lowered his hand. Kirby guessed the Pokémon's silent treatment was making the dinosaur uncomfortable.

They exited the dojo, Kirby wishing Mario had better luck on his end…

…

Mario skidded to a stop, taking a moment to catch his breath and clinging his chest. Panting, he looked upward at his foe.

Five puppet fighters stood in his way, and now here was another fighter to rescue. Only… this was no ordinary fighter.

He stood up straight, staring into eyes just like his own. A face just like his own. A body just like his own, clad in white medical clothing.

His doctor persona, split into another form just as Cappy had said. Mario couldn't help but think as he was forced to dodge megavitamin capsules. Mario and Dr. Mario were one and the same. So… what would happen when he was freed?

Dr. Mario charged, Mario reflected in his eyes. The hero in red had barely enough time to sidestep a quick jab but felt a jolt of electricity from an outstretched palm. An uppercut sent him into the air, where he flipped back upright to land safely.

A white sheet waved to the side, sending one of Mario's fireballs careening off-target. Mario immediately recognized his counterpart's move to be similar to Mario's own cape… so that complicated things.

Everything Mario knew, Dr. Mario knew as well. They'd be battling to a standstill. The only way he could win was to switch things up. He had to think… what could Mario do that Dr. Mario couldn't?

Dr. Mario spun like a twister, slamming into Mario and knocking him back. Well… it certainly wasn't that. Sure, Luigi could do that spin move… but not Mario. Another set of wild swings and kicks followed short, with Mario dodging and parrying as many as he could. A quick kick popped Dr. Mario into the air. Seizing the chance, Mario equipped his F.L.U.D.D device and sprayed his counterpart full-blast.

Dr. Mario collapsed, soaking wet and spewing water from his mouth. His foe nearly down for the count, Mario sprung into the air, preformed an airborne somersault… and stomped down onto Dr. Mario's face.

All that remained when he bounded off was a trophy.

Slightly nervous, Mario approached the trophy… and gently laid a hand on it. A flash of light filled his vision, causing him to raise an arm to shield his eyes.

When the light faded, Mario was caught by surprise. Part of him expected to see Dr. Mario split into a separate body. Another part expected to see him as a spirit.

Instead, only a stethoscope, a white lab coat, and a head mirror rested on the ground. Mario knelt down, examining them closely. In a gentle movement, he picked them up and stared at the objects in his hands. But most importantly… Mario could feel something inside him.

When Kirby awoke him, he felt incomplete, much like Cappy and Sheik. Neither of them could revert to their true form and Zelda respectively… and neither could Mario become Dr. Mario.

Now, that void was filled. Smiling to himself, he tucked the doctor wear into his overalls. No sooner than he did so…

"Hiii!"

Turning around, he saw Yoshi and Kirby approach. Sprinting to join them, Mario slid along the yellow ribbon until he met up with them on a pink-colored rock.

He only needed to show Dr. Mario's outfit to prove his persona was now available. And better yet, this area was now clear of puppet fighters. Yoshi had a questioning look in his eye, silently asking where they should go next.

That reminded Mario. Back when he and Kirby first arrived here, he remembered seeing raging waters near rocks. That could be worth checking out.

Glancing down the path ahead, Mario could make out a lake in the shape of a heart. And he knew that Cappy was getting the hint.

"Okay, here's the plan," the hat explained. "One of us will have to end up going solo. Anyone okay with that?"

Yoshi briefly flutter-jumped, giving a thumbs-up in reply.

"Good. Yoshi, you take the heart lake. Kirby will come with us to the waterfalls. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, eager to continue."

"Great! Ready… break!"

Yoshi dashed off and jumped off the rock. Mario and Kirby ran up a rainbow bridge, backtracking to where Mario had seen the bridge. Up and over rainbows, following ribbon trails and crossing the bridge to the rapids… trouble soon followed.

Two Mega Man puppets, one with a Steel Diver, awaited them. Mario gestured for Kirby to follow his lead, lighting up his fists with fire as the puffball narrowed his eyes.


	71. Eastern Town

On a paved path leading into town, Jigglypuff squared off against a Pac-Man puppet. Nearby, Sheik fended off three puppets at once: Dr. Mario, Wario, and R.O.B. The round fighters duked it out while Sheik nimbly dodged a laser bolt, knocking the robot over with a precise blow to the lower head.

The Wario puppet threw a hook, prompting the disguised princess to dodge both that and a punch from the other arm. Grabbing the arm, she threw the puppet over her shoulder.

The sound of footsteps made her glance up. Seeing Dr. Mario race towards her, she grabbed the Wario puppet again and threw it right into the charging Dr. Mario. The two of them hit the ground, fading into trophies. The Pac-Man puppet made the mistake of attacking the sleeping Jigglypuff, defeating him.

Two more spirits down. Regrouping, the two advanced into the town. Soon after, something caught Sheik's eye… was that some kind of shop up ahead?

Jigglypuff pointed to something overhead, her face filled with surprise. There, floating down on balloons and raccoon tails, were two Villager puppets with slingshots drawn. And they didn't even touch the ground before letting loose.

"Ah!" Sheik grunted, a small pebble bouncing off her face. Jigglypuff desperately dodged the rocks shot at her. Narrowing her eyes, Sheik flung her needles at some of the balloons. They shot out at a speed that rendered them invisible to the naked eye…

POP! The balloons vanished, leaving the Villager puppet to fall and hit the ground face-first. The second one, noticing the danger, got rid of his balloons before Sheik could destroy those. Plummeting to the ground, the puppet's raccoon tail made it float and touch down harmlessly.

Climbing back to its feet, the first puppet launched a Lloid at the pink Pokémon. Rolling out of the way in time, Jigglypuff waddled forward while Sheik sprinted ahead. She swatted away a jab from a boxing glove, landing a high kick to the first puppet's face. The second puppet tried poking her with a stick, but she was ready. Snatching the twig in her hand, a quick twist was enough to snap it in half.

The dumbfounded puppet stared at what remained of the wood, a nervous expression on its face. Before it could think of what else to do, a rolling pink sphere slammed it against the side of a nearby building. Just as it hit the wall, it dropped and reverted to a trophy.

The other puppet wasn't finished yet. It took out a yellow umbrella, swinging it at Sheik. Effortlessly dodging the tool, Sheik snagged the umbrella… and closed it up, trapping the puppet inside so that only its legs were visible.

The puppet waddled around aimlessly, blinded by the umbrella. It walked right into Jigglypuff, losing its balance and plopping to the ground with legs flailing. Down for the count, it turned into another trophy. Before long, both trophies blasted apart to reveal two spirits… that seemed to be similar to each other.

 _"Oh boy, that was a nightmare!"_ one of them said in relief. _"So glad you saved us!"_

 _"Yes, yes!"_ said the other. Sheik squinted, getting a closer look at them.

"You look familiar… are you two from Villager's world?"

 _"Oh yes indeed! I am Timmy and this is Tommy! We're the nephews of Tom Nook!"_

 _"Hello, hello!"_

"I am pleased to see you released," Sheik told them. "But we have yet to free both Isabelle and your mayor."

 _"Well, I have good news and bad news,"_ Tommy chirped. _"Isabelle is not too far from here!"_

"Is that so?"

"Yes! Unfortunately, there's a barrier leading to her. You need to find some other way to reach her."

 _"There's a tunnel close by. If you can free Kapp'n, I'm sure he'll take you for a bus ride through there."_

"We appreciate the advice, Nooklings," Sheik thanked. "Now, if you'll excuse us…"

 _"Wait, wait, wait!"_ Timmy shouted, stopping her before she could walk away. _"Please allow us to be of assistance! Follow us!"_ And before Sheik could utter another word, both spirits vanished inside the building. Figuring it could not harm, Sheik pushed open the doors with Jigglypuff right behind her…

…to see various aisles and stands littered with items.

 _"Welcome!"_

 _"Come on in!"_

"You've… established a market?" Sheik questioned, resting her gaze on several of the displayed objects. Jigglypuff, intrigued at the place, began to wander around the store.

 _"Correct! Before that ball of light with wings nabbed us, only a few Master Spirits like us set these places up! So take a look around! Anything you like?"_

Sheik had to consider this. Whatever they were selling here, they'd certainly help in the adventure ahead…

…

 _"Thank you very much!"_

 _"So much!"_

Sheik and Jigglypuff resumed their search of the town after leaving Timmy and Tommy's shop. So far, four more puppet fighters had stood in their way… which meant four new spirits to rescue.

Now, they had reached a dead end. Sheik had instructed Jigglypuff to head down the other path. The disguised princess would see what awaited her at the end of this one.

And that answer came sooner than expected.

A lone figure standing alone near some kind of wall. As if sensing Sheik's presence, it slowly turned. And for Sheik, the face was something all too familiar. Well, one of many faces.

It had felt like yesterday she and the other Smashers were holding their ground against the corrupted Fighting Mii Team and the Pokémon. And here stood a single Swordfighter in blue, his crimson eyes unblinking.

 _"I have been expecting you,"_ he spoke. _"My master will be most pleased when you rejoin him."_

"Against my will," Sheik replied sternly. "And I have no intention of returning to him."

 _"Then my instructions are clear."_

Without breaking his gaze, the Mii reached behind his back. His blade flashed out of its sheath in a split second, the steel shining bright in the sun as his glove gripped the hilt tightly.

 _"However…I prefer that a duel is honorable, no matter the foe."_

Before Sheik could question this, the Mii tossed something towards her. Something that embedded itself into the ground.

A Killing Edge. A weapon perfect for lethal strikes.

Taking the blade by the hilt, Sheik lifted it from the ground and tested its weight. It was… adequate for one such as her. She looked back to the Mii, who stood in a ready pose.

She matched it, waiting for him to land the first strike. The two warriors stood their ground, eyes locked on each other…

…until shurikens of light shot forth. Swiftly, Sheik threw her needles, the projectiles colliding in midair. For those that got too close, she nimbly maneuvered the Killing Edge to block the stars, letting them clink to the ground.

The Swordfighter sprinted forward, leaping and twirling in the air with sword held high. Sheik barely managed to block his attack in time. Regaining his stance, he lunged again. Sheik matched his strikes as well as she could, their blades meeting with metallic clangs and the occasional spark on an interrupted swing.

After blocking one of Sheik's strikes, the Swordfighter drove his boot into her gut, following up with a slash for the neck. She ducked in the nick of time, sweeping his legs out from under him. She tried to stab him, but the warrior rolled and sprang back up.

Sheik twirled the Killing Edge to parry another lunge, blocking an overhead strike and kicking the Mii in the head. The two of them seemed to be as quick as lightning, mixing out offense and defense alike with clashes thrown in the mix. The Mii smacked Sheik across the face with his hilt, momentarily stunning her. Without even thinking, she swiped at his legs.

The Mii somersaulted over her, preparing to slash at her back. Fortunately for Sheik, she was ready.

She lunged out with one foot, knocking the Swordfighter to the ground. The moment he hit the ground, she sprang into the air… and drove the now-glowing Killing Edge right through his chest.

The Swordfighter's eyes and mouth shot open before the light came. When it faded, all that was left was a trophy of him in a valiant pose.

Discarding the weapon, Sheik approached and laid a hand on the trophy's base. The flash of light came and gone, leaving the Swordfighter lying on the ground.

"Ugh…" he groaned, rubbing his head. "What just happened?"

"You are free," Sheik explained, helping the Swordfighter up. "Although, your skills seem to be more improved than the Fighting Mii Team."

Suddenly, the ground beneath them rumbled. An earsplitting quaking sound echoed across the world, Sheik and the Swordfighter struggling to keep their balance. Finally, an enormous cracking sound louder than both thunder and lightning exploded through the sky.

And just like that, all was calm again.

"Wh-what the heck was that?!" the Swordfighter stammered in shock. Jigglypuff ran up to them, all finished with the puppet fighters on her end. Sheik noticed both pairs of eyes turn to the sky… and their mouths drop open.

Curious, Sheik turned around and looked skyward. The first thing she saw was Galeem carefully positioned in the far heavens above, his shield surrounding him. Only this time, it was not colored blue.

Now, the stable shield flickered in and out with an orange glow.


	72. Cliffside Rapids

Mario stared down into the racing waters, the current flowing past him. The plumber took another look around, searching for any path across. But there was no bridge, wooden or land, leading anywhere.

After freeing the spirit of Dive Man, Kirby had separated from Mario once again. The puffball had gone down across the top of what looked to be a large wall and was currently engaged with four Pit puppet fighters. Mario knew Kirby could handle himself, the pink hero clashing his Cutter blade across the puppets' bow halves, so he needed to focus on traversing this cliffside.

Some kind of purple, ominous structure lay ahead. It was at the top of the cliffs, and Mario figured that the place was of importance. Again, he turned his attention to the water. If only Plessie were here to help him…

Mario shrugged. He'd have to make do. After wall, he'd swam the waters of the Mushroom Kingdom before. Jogging forward, he hopped into the water with a splash.

The first thing Mario felt was the pull of the current. His instinct was to fight against it the moment he submerged, but it seemed too strong to swim against. But before he could think of what to do next… he found himself on land.

The water must have thrown him up there. Turning back to the current, Mario realized the usefulness of the stream as he dried himself off. Maybe the current could take him to several of the rocks in this area. Also, he found it to be quite fun now that he thought about it.

The sounds of a grunting Kirby came from behind Mario. Looking behind him, he only saw a patch of trees and hints of blue bursts. Occasionally, a sapphire sphere rocketed out from the trees, barely missing Mario and smashing against a pedestal.

Mario recognized the projectile… and also the fighter Kirby had just found. But something else caught his attention. Curious, he looked to where the Aura Sphere had hit.

A glowing blue orb atop a pedestal. It looked useful. Dashing up to it, Mario rested a palm against the orb… and in response, it flashed a bright blue. The sound of a hammer slamming against something filled his ears. He turned to the sound, fists clenched in anticipation.

The trees mysteriously vanished in sparkles, replaced by a set of stairs that led up to the wall. Mario moved to race up them, but a flash of light stopped him in his tracks.

Kirby appeared at the top of the stairs, curious about its origin. He stopped upon spotting Mario, giving a wave of greeting. Mario waved back with a smile… and lowered his arm when he noticed three spirits and a woozy Lucario come into view.

 _"Mario!"_ the Pokémon said, coming to his senses at last. _"I am pleased to see you and Kirby are alright. I take it you have rescued some of the others?"_

Mario nodded, Cappy opening his eyes. "Yep! We've been hard at work!" the hat agreed. "But we're not even close to saving everyone."

 _"Do not lose faith,"_ Lucario said. _"Perhaps my assistance and the power of the Aura is just what you need to dim Galeem's false light."_

"That would be great! How are things on your end?"

Lucario and Kirby turned away from Mario, the Pokémon's eyes narrowing in concern. _"I'm afraid we've reached the end of the path. The wall stops here… but if it continued, we would still be blocked."_

"Hmm… maybe we should check it out," Cappy told Mario. Agreeing with his hat, Mario crouched down with narrowed eyes.

He sprung up to an immense height, flying past the top of the wall and landing next to Kirby and Lucario. He stood from his descent… and his eyes widened at the sight of the obstacle Lucario mentioned.

A chasm with a yellowish light shining from it. A fissure. A breach, Mario thought. Or a barrier that seemed impassable. He didn't even want to know what would happen if he touched it… would he be vaporized once more and have to be rescued all over again?

 _"This must be Galeem's doing,"_ Lucario theorized. _"He must have placed this here to prevent us from progressing. There doesn't seem to be any way around, and it must reach to the heavens."_

"There's gotta be a way to get rid of it, right?" Cappy asked.

 _"I do not know. Perhaps there is, but this is not the time to discuss it. For now, we must focus on what we can access."_

Mario didn't object. The light barrier could wait. That strange structure was even more important, so they couldn't afford to waste any time.

"Let's-a go!" he called, rallying Kirby and Lucario to his side. He shot into the air, jumping back towards the rapids. Kirby raced down the stairs to follow, Lucario using Extreme Speed to swiftly travel to the cliffside.

…

The trio was making progress. After walloping a hammer-wielding Donkey Kong puppet backed up by eight Jigglypuffs, Mario had unlocked another dojo on a single island; this one run by Darunia from Link's dimension. Darunia was in charge of the Boulder technique: a style that favored defense and movement speed.

Once again, a split-up tactic was encouraged to cover more ground. Mario climbed up some stone steps that led to a path to the structure. Pausing in his ascent, he saw Kirby wandering the rapids, taking quick dips in the water whenever it was necessary.

Lucario stood in a battle stance, jabbing quickly at the belly of a giant K. Rool puppet and blasting it back with an Aura-enhanced double palm strike. He sensed a Sonic puppet racing right for him, pretending not to notice when the false hedgehog spun up.

Lucario vanished in a flash of blue light, the copy missing and braking to a stop. It quickly looked around for its target but failed to notice when it glanced at its right. Coming out of his Double Team with another flash, Lucario kicked the puppet right into the rushing rapids. It vanished beneath the waters with a loud splash.

Mario was impressed by Lucario's tactics. Being a large opponent, K. Rool was weak to quick and fast strikes. And Sonic wasn't the best swimmer, either. Mario remembered that whenever Sonic participated in such an event during the Olympics, he had to wear a blue lifejacket.

With two spirits released, Lucario crossed a bridge and moved to attack a giant Yoshi puppet when Mario reached the top of the steps. His eyes met the ominous structure ahead and, after adjusting his hat, treaded onward towards his destination.

…

Kirby popped onto land, shaking himself of droplets from that ride from the waterfall. If only he had that little scuba mask whenever he went for a swim back home…

The distant sound of crackling electricity caught his attention. Kirby moved cautiously on the rocky platform, keeping an eye out for whatever it was that was out there.

SMACK! Kirby jolted and stumbled slightly to the side. Shaking his head, he turned from where the sudden attack came from… but all he saw was the green of the grass, the blue of the water, and-

SMACK! Kirby landed face-first into the ground, bounding up just as quick. His eyes darted all over, looking for any sign of his attacker.

It came faster than he could think, a speeding blur striking him quicker than the eye could see. Again and again, a yellow streak slammed into Kirby, bits of lightning trailing it. Soon, Kirby was hit ten times a second, unable to react or defend himself in time.

Finally, an electric tail smashed against Kirby's face, sending him sailing into the air. A split second later, his attacker zipped into the air. Time seemed to slow down as Kirby weakly opened his eyes… to see a yellow-bodied creature with red cheeks alight and eyes sparking with a mix of red and yellow.

In that other half of a second, the creature's tail slammed down from overhead. Kirby smashed into the ground with the force of an asteroid, kicking up rock and dust. As if it were pure lightning itself, the attacker zipped back down to the ground on all fours. The dust settled, allowing Kirby to stand in the small hole he was in.

Once his eyes adjusted to his new surroundings, he once again saw the very first creature he had encountered when he first arrived in the Smash world. But instead of his savior, Pikachu was now his adversary. While he was once full of playfulness and kindness, Kirby could now see the attitude the Pokémon only had in battle.

Before Kirby could move towards the Pokémon, a series of purple orbs stopped him from progressing. He hopped back to dodge one of them, looking upward. Approaching from above was a Mewtwo puppet fighter, hands alight with psychic energy. The glow intensified, the puppet preparing to throw another orb at Kirby…

…but a blue orb struck it head-on, throwing off its aim and making it tumble in midair. _"I will handle this imposter!"_ came Lucario's voice. _"Release Pikachu!"_

Kirby nodded while Lucario focused on his foe. The Mewtwo puppet swooped down like a bird of prey, Lucario grabbing it and skidding back. A high kick forced the puppet to release Lucario, dash back, and start shooting small Shadow Balls at the Steel/Fighting-type Pokémon.

Lucario conjured a bone-like staff from his Aura, swiftly twirling it to deflect the Shadow Balls. He leaped up and struck at the Mewtwo puppet, who tried to keep the lashing Pokémon at bay with psychic blasts.

Kirby dashed towards Pikachu, both fighters jumping up to meet each other. Kirby punched Pikachu down to the ground, the Pokémon countering with an electric uppercut. Touching back down, Kirby drew his Cutter blade and performed a series of acrobatic slashes.

"PiKA!" Nimbly dodging these, Pikachu jumped up and flung a yellow ball of electricity from its tail. The Electro Ball exploded on impact, knocking Kirby back. Next up, Pikachu let loose with Thunderbolt, blasting out lightning from its entire body.

Kirby brought up his shield just in time for it to absorb the lightning. He tried to keep his guard, but Pikachu never let up his electric onslaught. From the corner of his eye, Kirby saw Lucario shoot out an Aura Sphere. The Mewtwo puppet met this with a Shadow Ball, both projectiles colliding with each other. Lucario pounded the puppet from overhead, narrowly dodging the tail upon landing.

The puppet blasted the ground, Lucario springing into the air and firing out five Aura projectiles at once. The puppet tried to shoot them down, only for three of them to hit. Drawing his staff once again, Lucario charged in to stab at the puppet in a blurry movement.

Kirby broke his shield, rolling to the left the second he did so. He made a break for Pikachu, who ceased his attack… but failed to react to Kirby's swift storm of jabs and kicks. A short electric pulse was enough to make the puffball back off.

Pikachu used Skull Bash, diving right for Kirby. Thinking fast, Kirby used his Stone power, morphing into a pink rock just as the Pokémon hit. Stunned, Pikachu stumbled away, open for Kirby's next attack.

Picking up something he borrowed from Knuckle Joe, Kirby used Vulcan Jab to soften Pikachu up, smashed him into the sky with Rising Break, then topped it all off with Smash Punch. Pikachu crashed to the ground, dazed from the quick and precise strikes.

The Pokémon climbed to its feet, Kirby awaiting what else it had. Close by, Lucario had the puppet going for defense. Extreme Speed and Double Team were too quick for Confusion and Disable to land. Every time the puppet used Teleport, Lucario would chase it down and resume his attack. Finally, a strong Aura blast from its palms sent the puppet flying… finishing it and turning it into a trophy.

Not finished himself, Pikachu dashed forward. Using Quick Attack to move in a zigzag pattern, it closed on Kirby, who readied his hammer. The hero of Dream Land waited for just the right moment as the Pokémon sped right for him…

Coming out of his Quick Attack just above Kirby, Pikachu was a second away from electrocuting Kirby with ten thousand volts…

…but the hammer came down on the Pokémon, burying him in the dirt. Kirby put the hammer away, brushing the dirt away to reveal the awaiting trophy: his prize for winning.

As Kirby touched the trophy to revive Pikachu, the Mewtwo trophy broke apart to reveal the spirit of Esna. Ecstatic of freedom, the spirit flew around Lucario, its ghostly hums sounding almost musical.

"Pi…Pikachu?" Pikachu moaned, shaking his head and coming to his senses. He blinked his eyes a few times, Kirby smiling at the sight of him. Pikachu froze, taking in what he was seeing.

"PIKA!" he cheered, playfully tackling the puffball and rolling around with him. Lucario stood silent as he watched the reunited duo, the spirit floating just over his shoulder.

"It pleases me to see you well again, my friend," he spoke calmly. Pikachu, now on top of the pinned Kirby, looked to Lucario with a happy face. But on the sight of Lucario's blue fur, that happy face vanished and his ears drooped at the returning memory.

The memory of the one who tried to save him. Of the one who failed.

"Pikaaa…"

Noticing his friend's sadness, Kirby tapped Pikachu's head. When the Pokémon turned back to him, the pink hero gave him a reassuring wink.

 _"As we found and freed you…"_ Lucario explained to calm Pikachu down. _"We shall find and free him. Mark my words."_

Slightly better, Pikachu looked Lucario in the eye with a small smile.

…

Mario stood in front of the tall, ominous castle undeterred. He'd seen two familiar faces on his way here. The spirit of the Goomba (the very first monster he'd stomped, followed by many others he'd reduced to brown pancakes) and the spinning force of Boom Boom. So, did that mean this place also had remnants of his universe?

Well, only one way to find out. "It's-a go time!"

 **(A/N: Boss battle approaching!)**


	73. Molten Fortress

The heat. It was always the heat that came to him first.

Mario stepped out from the portal, and it was the first thing he felt. The second thing was how this was all familiar.

Stone pathways. Warp Pipes off in the distance. Torches. Oh, and the lava. Definitely the lava. There was a whole ocean of the stuff in here. And if there was one person who had his fortresses full of them, it was-

 _"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The laughter echoed through the fortress and Mario's mind. Of course it was him. Even if he didn't just hear it now, he could hear it from the past. All the many times he swiped Peach and got his shell kicked by Mario.

So here he was again. To do it again. Mario smiled. This was just like old times…

He broke into a small run along the path, taking note of the place's decorations. Figureheads of Bowser's head that rested on the sides of the path, the fire all around, and even something on the wall that read "World's Best Boss".

If he was being honest, Mario was expecting Lava Bubbles and Magmaarghs to breach the surface of the orange and red sea. He was disappointed when they didn't show.

Looking ahead, he brought himself to a stop. Four tiny Bowser puppets stampeded towards him with flames flickering through their jaws. One of them pulled out a Bob-omb, chucking it at the hero.

Mario rolled to the right, the enemy blowing up when it hit the ground. Several more Bob-ombs were sent flying forth from the puppets, fuses sparking. Mario broke into a run, zigzagging and dodging the small explosions that followed.

The lead puppet threw another Bob-omb, but Mario managed to kick it back like a soccer ball. In another blast, the puppet tumbled backward onto its shell. Mario shot into the air, stomping down on the other three puppets' heads. When he caught up to the main puppet, a quick stomp to its torso was enough to finish the job.

He barely acknowledged the Mechakoopa spirit's release. He continued moving forward on the stone pathway, noticing another puppet fighter (this one of Richter) toss an ax at him. Mario instinctively dodged the weapon, seeing the puppet sprint toward him faster than the real Richter could.

Mario jumped over the puppet and its twirling blade, kicking it in the back. Once it was downed, Mario grabbed it by the legs, spun around, and heaved it off the path and into the lava. The puppet submerged… and the spirit of Juste Belmont emerged.

Mario viewed his options. Off to the right was a platform separated from the main path with a red button on it. A bunch of yellow dotted lines was all that stood between them, and Mario knew what that meant: P-Switches.

To get to the red switch on the platform, Mario would have to find the yellow switch first. He needed to head deeper into the fortress for that.

But he soon found out that Galeem's soldiers would try to stop him. Along the way, he encountered a Roy puppet that healed over time. That path had led to a dead-end, and the other contained three shuriken-throwing Greninja puppets and a blazing Charizard. The spirits of Leif, Shadow Man, and the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh were eventually freed, and once the conflict ceased, Mario saw another familiar object.

A Warp Pipe. Without hesitation, he hopped inside, traveling through the green tunnel. He popped out of the other end, coming face-to-face with a giant fire-breathing Duck Hunt puppet. But with the trusty F.L.U.D.D to quench the flames and his cape to knock back cans and clay pigeons, the hulking hound didn't stand a chance. The infernal soul of Twinbellows broke free from its cage, and Mario could almost hear its howls of freedom.

Crossing two bridges, Mario found a yellow object with an exclamation mark. Believing this to be the right switch, he hopped up and pressed it with both feet.

The very instant he did, a bridge appeared to guide the way forward. Backtracking to the red switch, he repeated the process and switched it on. With more areas available, he returned to the yellow switch's location and moved across the red bridge.

Four Inklings and a giant Bowser puppet were alerted to his presence. Snapping from their patrol duties, the squid kids opened fire with cyan ink. Mario swiftly brought up his cape to absorb both the shots and the Star Rod one of them was carrying.

One by one, he allowed the Inklings to get in close so he could give them a crash course in smackdowns. Snatching the Star Rod from the lead one and kicking him away, he swung the weapon to shoot a star right at the giant Bowser's face. A few more strong shots were enough to send the monster stumbling off the path and splash into the lava.

Discarding the Star Rod, Mario jumped into another Warp Pipe. This one took him to the blue P-Switch, guarded by a Lucina puppet. Moments after sidestepping the sword swings and finishing the puppet with a fiery palm strike, Mario hit the P-Switch and jumped back in the pipe.

The spirits of Kamek, Groudon, and Aisya were now free to use. Mario pressed on towards a large set of stairs. After taking out the giant Robin puppet (along with a Ridley puppet that came in to assist) and freeing the spirit of Lyon, Mario stood up straight and began climbing the stairs.

The sound of his footsteps echoed in his ears until he reached the top. His eyes were peeled for what awaited him here. He saw a tiled floor covered by a red carpet, four torches dotting each side. Two of them were bigger than the others. Mario squinted. Didn't this look like the place where a throne would be?

 _"GRAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Before Mario could glance up to the sound, something big crashed down right in front of him. With a startled shout, Mario landed on his back. Shaking his head, he slowly got back to his feet as the dust settled.

And there he was, in all his monstrous glory. The same shell, the same horns, the same spikes… but different eyes, blazing red. Bowser took one look at his archnemesis… and smiled.

 _"Well, well, well! What a surprise! I was expecting Kirby to make it this far, but you? Oh, you are a much better fit!"_ Bowser chuckled. _"Even though it was that little twerp who's been causing Galeem all this trouble, I suspected you would be one of his new buddies, Mario!"_

Bowser gestured to the area around them. _"Quite the impressive place, isn't it? I mean, it's not my castle back home, but Galeem put me in charge of guarding the Molten Fortress. And he chose wisely, I'll say that. And honestly, I was practically begging for you to show up!"_

Mario clenched his fists.

 _"Because I meant what I said. If anybody gets to destroy you, Mario… it's gotta be me! Ever since I started snatching Peach to use her in my plans of taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, you've always been a thorn in my shell! Destroying bridges, making me fall into abyss after abyss, ruining my family vacation, screwing up my wedding, even punching me into a freaking SUN, you manage to thwart me right at the last possible moment!"_

Bowser narrowed his eyes with a snarl. _"Well, guess what, plumber boy?"_ he growled. _"That all ends TODAY! Know why? Cause Galeem got me seriously pumped up when he tasked me here! And since you of all people managed to make it this far, this is my dream come true! It's a pity your stupid green sidekick isn't here to see this; because I'd enjoy beating the stuffing outta you in front of his terrified eyes!"_

At the mention of Luigi, Mario never broke eye contact with his foe.

 _"Take a deep breath, Mario! Because it's the last one you'll ever take! It ends here, after all these years! You won't walk away this time! Our final battle starts NOW!"_

A powerful roar erupted from Bowser's mouth, followed by a strong fireball. Mario jumped out of the way just in time, making a break for Bowser. The Koopa King sprung into the air, preparing to make a plumber pancake out of Mario.

Thinking fast, the plumber dove right underneath Bowser the moment the Ground Pound landed. Bowser followed this up with a tail swipe, which made Mario leap upward. Fuming, Bowser drew back his mouth.

A series of fireballs shot out of his mouth like cannonballs, prompting Mario to air dodge them on his way down. Mario stomped down on Bowser's head, jumping away to dodge an angry claw swipe. Bowser lunged, his fist cracking the ground where Mario had once been.

Mario twisted himself around, kicking Bowser in the face and adding the punishment with a flip kick to the chin. Stumbling to keep his balance, Bowser collapsed onto his shell. Mario sprung up, preparing to stomp down on Bowser's exposed stomach.

 _"Oh no, you don't!"_ Bowser snarled, turning around so that his shell was now pointing up. He thrust it upward in a swift motion, the spikes hurting Mario and making him collapse to the ground.

Bowser charged with a roar, slamming down with both fists. Mario sidestepped in the nick of the time, his boot smacking Bowser's face when he vaulted over them. His enemy now woozy, he landed a series of punches and kicks.

Bowser brought up both arms to block Mario's strikes, landing a powerful punch of his own. The force sent Mario flying across the area and into one of the torches. He fell to the floor, a large dent near the impact zone.

Mario groaned, shaking his head. He felt like his brain was spinning… until he looked ahead of him to seen a whirling shell veering right for him.

"Mama mia!" he gasped, springing away from the spinning shell. The shell bounced off the torch, prompting Bowser to pop out. With a frustrated roar, he charged again like a rampaging bull.

Mario sprinted forward to meet his adversary, only to be met by a stream of fire. Mario altered his course, running around Bowser and jumping over the flaming wall whenever Bowser moved his head in the plumber's direction. Jumping over hungry flames and aiming a fist for Bowser's head, Mario gritted his teeth…

…and got grabbed by a large yellow claw. With a sneer, Bowser launched into the air and slammed back down with Mario underneath him. Standing up from his belly slam, he took in the sight of a dazed Mario on the carpet.

Snagging the plumber by the leg, Bowser slammed him over and over on the floor. After using him like a ragdoll, he tossed his enemy up and spiked him like a volleyball. Mario tumbled along the floor and skidded to a stop right near the stairs.

Mario couldn't believe it. Bowser was a tough guy right from the start, but after being strengthened by Galeem upon his capture… Bowser was just merciless. What chance did he have against him now?

While the ground floor shook with approaching footsteps, Mario felt the heat on his bruised skin. The heat… of the lava right underneath them.

Was it worth a shot? Normally, it was his one weakness back home…

Bowser's towering figure loomed over Mario, a booming laugh racking his ears. Smoke billowed from the Koopa King's nostrils.

 _"How does it feel, Mario?"_ he taunted. _"The agony of defeat? Your winning streak broken at last? It hurts, doesn't it? You've beaten me for decades, and each one made my hatred of you grow. You and your flimsy jumping around, your way-too-many forms you take from all those mushrooms, flowers, acorns, and not to mention your stupid friends._

 _But now, the tables have turned! This time, it's you who lies broken and beaten! This time, you're the one with his back against the wall with no way out! This time, you have no chance of beating me! This time, I WIN!"_

Mario narrowed his eyes as Bowser inhaled deeply. The Koopa King gathered all his strength for the blow that would end all of this. He waited for the moment where it couldn't be held any longer…

His eyes flashed open.

 _GRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRGGG!_

A strong jet of flame blasted from his jaws, incinerating the spot where the defenseless Mario rested. The plumber vanished in the stream and Bowser never relented. The flames rocketed out from his mouth as if it was a thruster, completely roasting the floor with its powerful blaze.

Bowser could feel the end of it. And not just the end of his flame breath, but the end of Mario. After thirty years, this pitiful rivalry was at its conclusion. No more plans to be ruined by that meddlesome plumber.

The last of the flames billowed from his mouth, leaving raging flames and smoke right in front of him. Bowser couldn't help but laugh triumphantly. It was done. It was all over.

 _"BWAHAHAHAHA! I did it! I finally did it! Mario is TOAST!"_

His eyes never left the spot where Mario's remains rested. He wanted to see for himself what his hated enemy was reduced to. He watched with a burning gaze as the fire shrunk and vanished from view, leaving a smoky cloud. He was filled to the brim with anticipation as the black fog began to lift.

 _"BWAHAHAHAHAHA-huh?!"_

But when the clouds parted, there was no sign of Mario's charred remains anywhere. All that was burnt to cinders was the tiled floor itself.

Something suddenly yanked on Bowser's tail. The Koopa King yelped and hit the ground chin-first. Confused, he took a quick glance behind him… and his eyes widened in horror.

Mario stood with both gloves grabbing onto Bowser's tail, his clothes and hat a little grimy, and his mustache giving off small traces of smoke. Just when Bowser had unleashed his infernal fury, Mario had rolled right underneath him and waited until the right moment. With a determined glare, he pulled with all his might.

Bowser tried to scramble for cover, but Mario's strength was too much. Mario spun Bowser around in a circle, soon gaining enough momentum to raise the Koopa King off the floor.

 _"No! NO! You can't just-!"_

"HEEEE-YAAAAH!"

Mario released, sending Bowser sailing right off the edge.

 _"RRAAAAAAGH!"_

With a loud splash, Bowser was swallowed up by the magma. Mario watched for any sign of him… but he didn't re-emerge.

Mario sat down in an exhausted manner, wiping his brow. "Whew!" he breathed, glad that this was all over. Now, he needed to revive Bowser and get out of this-

Something began to rumble in the fiery depths, prompting Mario to turn curious and investigate. He approached the edge, scanning for anything unusual. At first sight, there didn't seem to be anything wrong…

A large shape suddenly burst from the lava with a loud roar, startling Mario and making him stumble back. The shape crashed down with a strong quake, red droplets falling from his form.

Mario's jaw dropped in disbelief. His foe just laughed at his shock.

 _"Seriously? You really thought that old trick was gonna work?"_ Bowser scoffed, smoke and yellow lightning coming from his body. _"Well, let's get things straight here. Galeem looked into my past, and he saw every single humiliating defeat I suffered at your hands. So, he decided to upgrade me. How, you ask? Let me explain it to you in two words."_

He flicked a lava droplet from his shoulder as if it was nothing. _"Lava. Immunity. No longer will I know how it feels to be burned alive. But as for you, on the other hand… I am DONE playing around with you."_

Mario raised both fists, not allowing himself to back down.

 _"You still wanna do this? HA! Wrong answer! Not when I have my trump card in hand! WATCH AND WEEP, PLUMBER BOY!"_

Bowser crouched down on all fours, a dark purple force surrounding him. Everything flashed all around him, and Mario held a hand to his face to shield himself.

Then everything exploded. Mario turned to where Bowser stood…

…and a strong, terrifying roar filled the whole fortress. Mario flinched, looking up towards the source…

He jumped back in shock and alarm. What was once Bowser was now a gigantic, more monstrous version of him with longer horns and spikes. The beast glared at Mario, whose memory came back to him in an instant.

Giga Bowser. A more powerful version of Bowser.

He first appeared way back in the Melee tournament. After he was defeated, Bowser transformed into the titanic beast and began brutally attacking everyone in a blind rage. It took the efforts of everyone to defeat him and revert him to normal Bowser.

The Announcer then decided to incorporate that form into a Final Smash. Soon, Giga Bowser was rampaging across battlefields, but he could only maintain this form for a limited time.

Galeem must have given Bowser usage of this form as a last resort. Now, Giga Bowser looked ready to smash Mario into the ground. And this time, Mario would have to face him alone.

Giga Bowser drew back his right fist, his eyes fuming with rage. Mario took one step back, waiting…

Despite his colossal size, Giga Bowser drove his fist into the ground with blink-and-you'll-miss-it speed. Mario sidestepped, the fist smashing down hard enough to break up the floor. The plumber hopped onto the fist, Giga Bowser's eyes never leaving him.

With a roar, Giga Bowser swiped with his other arm. Mario jumped over the arm, landing on top of that one. Annoyed, Giga Bowser wrenched his fist free from the floor, his efforts now set on squashing the red man like a bug.

He tried to swat down on Mario, only for the plumber to jump to the other arm once again. Now running up to Giga Bowser's shoulder, Mario grabbed hold of a shell spike and swung up into the air.

Giga Bowser looked all over himself for any sign of his enemy. Mario freefell back down while twirling wildly, slamming onto Giga Bowser's head with a spinning stomp. As the monster howled in pain, he somersaulted off. Now angrier than before, Giga Bowser's mouth began to heat up.

Mario bolted as the flames shot out. Compared to Bowser's normal form, this flame breath resembled a wildfire that devastated anything it touched. He ran in a circle, the inferno swallowing the ground behind him. Giga Bowser rotated in place, trying to keep Mario in his sight.

Soon, Mario saw the flames ahead of him, prompting him to roll away from Giga Bowser. Now standing in a ring of fire, Giga Bowser threw his head to the sky and roared dominantly, the flames adding to the monstrous scene.

He stomped through the flames while they licked harmlessly at his scales. He rose his left foot, crashing it down with an earth-shattering stomp. Mario rolled away to avoid getting crushed, backflipping over the tail swipe that followed. Growling, Giga Bowser retreated into his shell and began to spin.

The heat of the fortress was replaced by a tingling chill. Mario realized that the shell was spinning so fast, it conjured up cold winds. With icy breezes surrounding it, the shell moved towards Mario with the intent of both freezing and pulverizing him.

Mario shot into the air, landing behind the shell. It slowed down, the form of Giga Bowser emerging back out. Roaring, the monster jumped into the sky and aimed for the ground shell-first. Mario noticed some of the spikes beginning to crackle with lightning.

Again, he ran for it. Giga Bowser smashed into the floor, damaging it further as an electric pulse shot out from underneath him. He clambered back to his feet on all fours, blasting a fireball at Mario.

Leaping over the fireball, Mario stomped down on Giga Bowser's head again and landed a punch to his left eye. Bellowing, Giga Bowser aimed a fist for Mario. Frowning, Mario bounded off…

…and the fist smacked against Giga Bowser's face. He roared in frustration, smashing his head against the floor in a small explosion. Mario threw fireballs of his own to agitate his titanic foe, but Giga Bowser didn't even flinch.

Giga Bowser drew back his fist, the hand beginning to glow with a purple aura. Mario dodged this when the monster thrust it forward, resulting in the attack obliterating one of the larger torches with a violet blast of dark energy.

Mario didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Back in the last three tournaments, Giga Bowser was practically unstoppable. He couldn't be thrown (for obvious reasons) and most attacks proved ineffective against him. Until he transformed back, the best way to avoid getting defeated was to avoid him.

But Mario saw some problems. There wasn't much maneuvering space around here, Giga Bowser had just destroyed something he could've used as cover… and he didn't look like he was going to transform back anytime soon.

But the colossus had fallen once… it could happen again.

Deciding to use Giga Bowser's size against him, Mario charged forward. Avoiding a dive-bomb from his enemy, he landed some quick strikes and dodged any attacks from Giga Bowser. Among the many punches and kicks he landed, Giga Bowser tried to fight back with punches of his own, claw swipes, stomps, and flame blasts.

Mario's strategy was proving effective. Giga Bowser seemed weak from all these hit-and-runs. His confidence rising, Mario charged back in to finish this…

…but a large scaly hand snagged him. Mario struggled to free himself, failing to notice the hand moving in front of Giga Bowser's face.

Giga Bowser moved his jaws into what Mario believed was a smile. But while he didn't speak, Mario knew from his enemy's eyes… that he was taunting him. Telling him that he won for real this time. That these were Mario's final moments.

Giga Bowser opened his mouth, and Mario could feel that this truly was the end. He squirmed in the Koopa King's grip but realized it was for naught. He stared into the monster's gaping maw as an orange glow began to brighten…

"URGH!"

A giant spiked stone with an angry face slammed onto Giga Bowser's head, cutting off the Koopa King's finishing blow. The hand holding Mario snapped open, dropping Mario to the floor. Shocked, he looked up to the Thwomp…

…which popped into a round pink creature who hopped off. Just as it did, Giga Bowser's body started to become racked with explosions. The monster roared in anger and agony alike, his large body stumbling back. Desperately, Giga Bowser reached out to Mario with one scaly clawed hand.

Giga Bowser vanished with a large explosion, throwing Mario back. The plumber collapsed near the rear edge of the platform, his ears ringing. Mario lay motionless for a moment, groaning quietly.

Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his head. He blinked, his vision returning to him… and the first thing he saw was the pink thing waving to him.

"Hi!"

Mario got to his feet, still bewildered by the unexpected assist. What was Kirby doing here? And how did he-?

Kirby ran to the edge of the platform, where his Warp Star floated down… with another pink passenger.

Mario's jaw dropped. Instinctively, he rushed up to Princess Peach and performed a gentlemanly gesture. The princess just smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Mario," she said kindly. "And thank you, Kirby, for freeing me. You both were very brave." Kneeling, she gently petted Kirby on the head… and kissed Mario on the cheek. Mario felt a small tingle… and his face turning red. Shaking the feeling away, he jumped into the air triumphantly with a fist held high.

"YAHOO! Mario number one! All right!"

The hero's celebration was unfortunately cut short. The entire fortress began to tremble and quake, causing the trio to stumble and fight to keep their balance. Kirby comically balanced on one foot, pointing to his Warp Star.

Mario nodded, knowing they had to leave pronto. He started to make a move towards the Warp Star… but a glint of light made him pause. He gestured for Kirby to take Peach and go, to which the hero of Dream Land did not hesitate to do. Helping Peach aboard, Kirby took off to swing back for Mario.

Fighting against the shaking of the ground, Mario spotted a tipped-over trophy of Bowser on the ruined carpet. Breaking into a run, the plumber snatched it up with one gloved hand and jumped high into the air. He landed on the Warp Star and, with everyone safely aboard, blipped out of there.

…

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu yelped, falling onto his belly. Lucario grunted as he collapsed to his knees, the tremors feeling overwhelming and making the waters themselves to tremble. An earsplitting crack traveled through the sky. What could be happening?

Rapid blipping sounds reached their ears. The two Pokémon looked up to see the Warp Star flying right for them. Kirby slowed his transportation down to the rock… and the quakes instantly stopped.

 _"Mario, what happened in there?"_ Lucario asked.

"He fought Bowser in that dreadful castle," Peach answered, Mario looking over the trophy of the Koopa King. "But he turned into Giga Bowser, and if it weren't for Kirby, Mario could have been finished."

"He said he was put in charge there by Galeem!" Cappy added. "And he was super strong, too! I'm lucky we managed to win!"

Mario set the trophy down, laying his hand on the base. A flash of light filled everyone's eyes, revealing Bowser himself with one hand on his head.

"Ugh… why do I feel like I've been hit by a bus?" he groaned, weakly opening his eyes. He took notice of the group, immediately snapping to attention. "What the?! Mario? Peach? And Kirby, too? What happened to you guys? The last thing I remember, I was helping out Red… and then that light-thingy got me. I don't remember anything after that…"

"Well, it's quite a long story…" Cappy said.

"Pika! Pika Pikachu!"

Everyone turned to the little Pokémon, who appeared to be acting frantic. "What is it?" Peach inquired. The only answer she got was Pikachu pointing off in the distance. Everyone turned to where he was gesturing to…

They saw Galeem's form hovering in the air. His shield was still present… but now, it was crackling with an orange hue. Parts of it flickered into view. Everyone's eyes widened.

 _"Galeem's shield… it has been weakened,"_ Lucario realized, turning back to Bowser. _"It seems he has placed you in command of that structure. But upon your defeat at Mario's hands, the loss must have caused the forcefield to partially destabilize."_

"Wait… so does that mean Mario beating me this time was a good thing? For me?" Bowser asked, scratching his head.

 _"Apparently,"_ Lucario answered. _"And, if my theory is correct… there should be others like you across the entire World of Light."_

"More like Bowser?" Cappy questioned. "Powering Galeem's shield?"

 _"Yes. If we find and defeat them as well, we will continue to damage the shield until it breaks. Then, Galeem will be vulnerable."_

"So, our main course of action is to take out that shield," Cappy realized. "Along with rescuing the others, of course."

"Then what are we sitting around for?!" Bowser growled, punching an open palm. "Let's get looking and get bashing!"

 _"Let's focus on the regions around here,"_ Lucario suggested. _"Until we can find a way to remove the light barrier, it is our best option."_

Everyone nodded. They had work to do.

…

A green dotted egg rolled in a zigzag to avoid laser blasts. The shell burst open, allowing Yoshi to kick his opponent backward. With a grunt, Fox slid backward along a bridge stationed above a lake in the shape of a heart. Clutching his chest, he rose to his feet.

Yoshi got into a karate stance, noticing a pedestal with a pink orb behind him. Fox curled his fists, baring his teeth…

The ground suddenly shook tremendously, surprising both fighters. Yoshi yelped, the tremors nearly sending him falling into the lake. Grabbing hold of the bridge, he hoisted himself back up… and clamped his ears when a crashing sound stronger than thunder racked the sky itself.

He felt dizzy, the slowing vibrations and the echo of the deafening sound weakening him. He shook his head, trying to focus on Fox. But instead of doing the same, Fox looked confused.

The mercenary turned behind him, his gaze to the sky. To Yoshi's confusion, the dinosaur heard him gasp. _"No!"_

Yoshi looked up. To Galeem high on the horizon… his blue shield now reduced to an orange color and flickering like a dying lightbulb. Yoshi took a step back, his eyes wide in surprise.

Fox whirled back around, his eyes narrowed in anger. _"I don't know how you and your little buddies did it…"_ he snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Yoshi. _"…but me and the rest will make sure you won't tamper with that shield again!"_

He charged with a yell. Yoshi swept high with his tail, Fox ducking underneath and landing a punch on Yoshi's nose. Flinching from the strike, Yoshi tossed an egg at Fox, who blasted it to fragments with his blaster. The two of them ran at each other again, the dinosaur determined to free the one who had taken up the responsibility of their leader.


	74. Heart Pool Mountain

_"Argh!"_ Fox cried, smashing against the pink orb pedestal and vanishing in a flash of light. Sighing in relief, Yoshi strolled down the bridge and touched the trophy. After another flash of light, the Star Fox leader was back.

"Ow… my head…" he moaned, reaching up to the pedestal and pressing down on it to hoist himself up. Unbeknownst to him, this ended up pushing down the pink orb. A pink flash lit up the sky for a split-second before the orb darkened and retreated into the pedestal.

Yoshi noticed a bunch of boulders vanish from a nearby slope. His eyes widened in awe, now realizing those weird orbs could be useful.

"Yoshi?" Fox asked, finally coming to his senses. "What is this place? What are you doing here? And where's… oh no."

The dinosaur didn't need to ask what was wrong. Instead, he stared at the pilot in sympathy.

Fox sighed and crossed his arms. "This is all my fault. I tried to lead us against something we weren't ready for. Something we didn't know. And it swept us aside like we were nothing. What have I done? What would my father think of me now?"

Yoshi placed a hand on Fox's shoulder, purring empathically. Fox said nothing, staring back at the dinosaur. Back at one of the first Smashers he'd ever encountered. One of the Smashers… that was never truly gone.

If Yoshi was still here, then that meant the others still had a chance!

He moved Yoshi's hand away from his shoulder, revealing the Star Fox insignia on his sleeve. And he smiled. "You're right. My father would still be proud of me. We may have lost before, but now we know who our enemy is. Let's keep gathering everyone we can and strike back!"

"Yoshi. Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi."

Fox was confused at what Yoshi just told him. "What do you mean, I said something about a shield?"

Yoshi just pointed above him. Turning around, Fox caught the sight of Galeem and his damaged forcefield. "Understood. I have no idea what you and whoever else you saved did to it, but we gotta keep doing it!"

"GRAAAH!" Both fighters were alerted to the sound of Bowser thundering past them. Charging right for puppet fighters of Isabelle and a Mii Gunner, he swatted the marksman aside, grabbed the Isabelle puppet, and smashed it against the ground. Mario and Lucario sprinted past.

 _"Agreed!"_ Lucario said to Fox. _"That shield must go down, but he won't allow it to be simple!"_

"Simple?" Fox smirked, readying his blaster while Yoshi punched an open palm and nodded at the Pokémon. "Where's the fun in that?"

The two fighters sprinted along the bridge, the Gunner puppet opening fire. Yoshi rolled into an egg to avoid the shots while Fox returned fire. His shots hit the Gunner, allowing Mario to uppercut the puppet into the air. Chasing after it with Extreme Speed, Lucario knocked it to the ground.

Mario ran down the slope where the boulders previously rested, Yoshi trailing after him. Bowser charged on to attack a Falco puppet and three Mii Brawler puppets, Fox taking an upward slope. Mario took a left turn at the end of the slope (while Lucario went the other way towards an ominous-looking forest), running right for a puppet fighter of himself. The puppet, caught off-guard, stood no chance against a flurry of punches and kicks topped off with Yoshi's best Jigglypuff impression. An egg rolled underneath the puppet, toppling it and allowing Mario to land the final blow.

However, the spirit that emerged from the puppet shocked both of them. The spirit was none other than Mario himself in tennis garb. It flew right into Mario and vanished inside him, the plumber stunned about how there could be spirits of fighters. Maybe this one was based on a hobby of Mario: in this case, sports.

Yoshi went to investigate the treasure chest the puppet was guarding. Leaving the dinosaur to his work, Mario continued down the path… and saw a tiny Mr. Game and Watch near a Warp Pipe. Cracking his knuckles, he jumped up to stomp on the two-dimensional twit.

Needless to say, it was game over for him. The spirit of Buzz Buzz, er, buzzed away from its former body. Mario started to journey onward… only to get interrupted by a Master Hand warping onto the scene!

With a snap of his fingers, the hand conjured a large boulder to bar Mario's path. While sinister laughter echoed from its form, the white glove warped away.

Unfazed by the obstacle, Mario commanded another spirit to demolish the boulder and the apparition obliged. Reducing the boulder to nothing but pebbles, Mario gestured for Yoshi to head to the nearby town. Nodding, Yoshi took off for the small city to engage four Mega Man puppets while Mario leaped into the pipe.

On his end, Fox had rescued the spirit of the Great Fairy from a giant Zelda puppet and had spotted another Warp Pipe. Twirling his blaster and holstering it, he started to make his way towards it…

"OOF!"

…until something walloped him across the face. He bounded back up, eyes wildly scouring the landscape. His head suddenly shook from the impact of a rear strike, an unseen force assaulting him from all sides. Finally, a kick sent him sprawling down the path.

Fox groaned and shook his head. When he stood back up, he saw three figures before him. Puppet fighters of Sonic, Pichu, and King K. Rool. The false hedgehog scowled at Fox, vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"Well, this is new," Fox commented. "What, you can now move so fast you're invisible to the naked-AH!"

The cloaked Sonic struck him in the chest, allowing the Pichu puppet to speed in and whap Fox over the head with its tail. The K. Rool puppet charged in to bury him into the ground. Fighting back from the attacks, Fox used his Fox Illusion move to avoid getting crushed. He somersaulted over another punch to the ground, kicking the croc in the head.

Another kick to the gut forced the puppet away. Fox opened fire on the Pichu puppet, but the tiny Pokémon zipped back and forth to avoid each laser. Decloaking for a brief moment, the fake Sonic balled up and spin-dashed Fox on the side. He collapsed, realizing these guys were tough.

"Come ON! Is this seriously the best Galeem's got?!" Bowser whined, kicking away a tiny K. Rool puppet wielding an Ore Club. Three others like it lay trampled from Bowser's rampage. The fourth puppet reverted into a trophy, the Bokoblin spirit breaking free.

"Come on, you Klaptrap wannabes! Surely there's gotta be a bigger gator to tackle!" Bowser looked forward, now noticing Fox's opponents. "Oh, ho! NOW we're talking! Dibs on the big guy!"

"He's all yours!" Fox granted, rolling to dodge a belly-flop and sprinting for the Pichu puppet. Bowser roared, charging for the K. Rool puppet. The Sonic puppet had to roll to the side, due to Bowser obviously not noticing it being invisible.

Bowser locked hands with the K. Rool clone, blasting a wave a fire into its face. The puppet clawed at its head, allowing Bowser to grab it by the neck and throw it over his shoulder. The Pichu puppet, kicked back by Fox, was squashed underneath the croc. A double-fist slam by Bowser was enough to finish this.

The Sonic puppet raced around Fox, laser blasts missing by meters. The hedgehog spun up, shooting right for Fox. At the last moment, Fox crouched into the splits, the spinning ball sailing right past him. Bowser stood like a soccer goalie, an arm drawn back.

And with a triumphant roar, he smashed the Sonic puppet off to the left. The puppet crashed against a nearby mountain, the last of the trio dealt with. The spirits of Espio, Charmy, and Vector of the Chaotix broke free from their respective bodies.

"So now what?" Bowser asked, Fox brushing off his jacket.

"Why don't you meet up with Lucario in that forest? I'll see where the other end of this thing leads."

Bowser nodded, charging off. Approaching the pipe, Fox hopped in…

…re-emerging at the base of a snowy mountain. He shivered, crossing his arms. "Reminds me of Fichina way too much…" he mumbled, staring up the mountain… and catching something.

"Hey… what's that shape over there? It looks like a ship… and also familiar," He readied his blaster in case he ran into trouble. "Better go check it out."

That trouble came sooner than he expected, in the form of Ice Climber puppets carrying a Freezie. Fox took aim.

…

Mario jumped out of his Warp Pipe with a "Wahoo!", touching down and straightening his hat. He found himself on a small rock jutting out of the sea, and there appeared to be a plateau up ahead.

The only problem? A gate stood in the way, denying access to a bridge to the mainland. Sighing in disbelief, Mario hopped back through the pipe. Looks like he'd have to come back to this place later.

Popping out of the pipe, he managed to catch a glimpse of Peach, Kirby, and Pikachu running down to the town to assist Yoshi. While the dinosaur waved in greeting and the Pokémon looking like he recognized the place, Mario chose where he should head next.


End file.
